


重生之家庭煮夫格林德沃的美满生活

by Scrane



Series: 重生之家庭煮夫格林德沃的美满生活 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 326,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrane/pseuds/Scrane
Summary: 不授权自印，违者必究。授权的转载在WB超话里有，不要总骚扰我的亲友，本来人家想苟在圈里，骚扰得人家都想删号了！！！！老盖重生回了十六岁被炸的实验室里，这位前任的黑魔王上一世当过权，坐过牢，享过沷天的福，受过地大的罪，重生以来，觉得没什么意思，但还是有个心愿，守住戈德里克山谷飞出的这支金凤凰。于是身体十六，心理一百岁的盖哥直奔山谷，见到阿不思，勾搭上心上人，照顾好他的家庭。阿不福思？回你的学校上学去，安利安娜，来和你哥夫散步去。阿不思，你是想去魔法部还是回学校教书，无论你去哪儿，我都会把你培养成二十世纪最伟大的白巫师。为了伟大的利益？滚滚滚！不用了！我要做伟大的男人背后的男人！因为重生熟知一切的老魔王，避开一战二战，指导心上人对战各国魔法部，纯血歧视。甚至他都知道莉塔和纽特会因为什么被开除，于是能避免一切问题。免于被开除的纽特被他哥带着来教授家道谢，只见中年老盖，戴着围裙，围着头巾用魔杖打扫卫生，看到他们俩，看着彬彬有礼，脸上却露出扭曲的笑容：邓布利多喜欢的学生，fine，吃水果卷和柠檬雪宝吗？忒修斯面无表情把弟弟往身后一挡，不用了，再见！老盖转头无辜地看向翻白眼的邓布利多：他不用的，关我什么事！来来来，你要吃柠檬馅饼吗？格林德沃先生开始了重生的家庭煮夫式的美满生活。
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore
Series: 重生之家庭煮夫格林德沃的美满生活 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590343
Comments: 14
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

序章

冰雪的世界，听到这个词，充满希望与爱的人心会浮出一个晶莹的童话世界，但这里的冰雪阴沉地如被诅咒了一万年。冰淩被风卷过，撞到狭窄的窗缝上，发出凄厉的号叫，让薄毯下的人不得不睁开眼睛，格林德沃皱着眉，有点不满地盯着天花板上灰扑扑的颜色。

他时日不多了，他知道，连家养小精灵都隔两天才能想起来给他送一次饭，即使如此，他对食物也不太热衷了。所以他知道，死神要来带走他。他甚至开始考虑，见到死神的时候，应该怎么应对。报以这个他曾经想凌驾于上，但愚弄了他的朋友一个嘲笑？

他的朋友，敌人，信徒，还活着的都不多了。想到这里，他从枕头下摸索出一张报纸，上面的日期也过了半年多了，他还留着，是因为上面有邓不利多的讣告。他看着报纸上的相片，里面的老人温和而睿智地冲着看报纸外的人，这让格林德沃忍不住伸出手摸上这张照片。

这也让他看到自己瘦若枯柴的手指，他的眼神阴沉地盯着自己的手指与指下的照片，慢慢地，他唇角勾出一个冷笑，没有牙齿的口腔挡不住透过窗缝透入的冷风，让他呛咳了一声。

这和昨天梦里的他有天壤之别。

并不是他不做梦，但他做得很少，梦到的也大都是过去，有时候会是无意识的预知，但很少有虚幻的美梦。然而事隔多年，他突然梦到了这样一个不现实的虚幻的梦，梦里近百岁的他还很健硕，发脾气咆哮起来仍能让年轻人缩起脖子。梦里他有波澜壮阔的一生，改变了魔法界懦弱的状况，虽然曾独断专行，却也逐渐改变，敢于用人，仍是欧洲大陆实际的管理者。重要的是，邓布利多一直在他身边，即使不能日夜陪伴，也还是携手到老。他们年轻的时候，有争吵，有分离，有恨到想让他下手掐死对方的冲动，但也艰难前行，找到适合魔法界改变的道路。

他们在年近一百岁的时候，去戈德里克山谷给波特家新出生的小儿子送祝福，新老朋友欢聚一堂，拉花里变出一个奇怪的巫师帽，旁边的人给邓布利多戴上，他们都笑弯腰。

生活看上去如此美好，如此完美！

格林德沃眯着眼睛想着梦里的邓布利多，最后露出低低的笑声，他的声音越来越大，那笑声嘶哑，带着癫狂，如一头雪狼的低哮。但没有人听见，也不会有人理睬。

当初他给纽蒙迦德设置了层层魔法，让那些想劫狱的人绝望而归，现在予以关押自己，也没有人能越界。只有执法部偶尔会来看看，以防万一。而随着英国新任黑魔王的再次崛起，和他的衰老，已经没有人顾得上纽蒙迦德了，曾经叱咤欧洲的老魔王，已经渐渐被人遗忘，即使有人在巧克力蛙的人物画片上看到他的名字，也会在想这个人是谁。

那些传奇中的人物，无论光明与黑暗，都会渐渐变成魔法史上枯燥的名字，最后成为学生们头大的考卷内容，考完就丢到脑后。他被关了五十年，对着这只能透进一点光的细栏石窗，他思考了无数，甚至有时候他能对着窗户，睁着眼睛，两天都不睡觉。一开始还有警卫的时候，都颤栗地看着他这副模样，生怕他又要越狱。

倒不是没有圣徒想救他，但渐渐地，也就消声匿迹了，只留着他对着这一小块天地，一小片光源，看着狭窄的风景。

报纸上说，老魔头将在自己造的监牢里，体味他对别人造成的伤害。他第一次看那份报纸的时候就笑了很久，把门外的警卫吓得发抖。他看着那些被吓得瞪大眼睛咬着牙盯着他的警卫，心里冷笑：老朋友，他们都不相信你施的最后一道魔法。

正是邓布利多给他的牢房施了最后一道魔法作为保障，既可以防止劫狱，也可以保护他的安全，他才能安心地住在这里五十年。他曾经也对着这片天地指手划脚，咆哮怒吼，咒骂命运，诅咒邓布利多这个背叛者，慢慢地，他也就不生气了，他甚至能在执法部的人来时给他们一点幽默感，看着他们气得想取他性命，却越不过邓布利多的防线。

时光带走了他的健康，野心，也带走了他的脾气，他变得懒散，除了看报纸，就是回忆往事，有时候一个对着一块砖自言自语。但他毕竟老了，有时候他梦到过去，也会控制不住的呓语。

这些片段的呓语被警卫传了出去，没几天报纸就写着《老魔头终于透出忏悔之意》，让他笑得前仰后合。

忏悔是什么？他为了什么要忏悔？又为了谁忏悔？跟从他走上这条路的圣徒？那是他们自己的选择！站在对面的人？这是你死我亡的战争！人走到现在的道路都有自己的选择，对抗或支持，所谓绝对的黑白，根本不存于世！

他或许有对不起的人，但他这一生，没什么需要忏悔的地方！他对得起自己为之努力的梦想，一路战斗到结束，只不过是他失败了而已。即使战败，他格林德沃也没有被打倒！他敢去面对所有人的质疑，也敢于去面对死神！

他把报纸放回枕头下面，看着这座小牢房。现今，除了他自己防御魔法以外，最后一道防线没有了，因为邓布利多，没有了。

这世上，还能理解他，能和他的思维对等，能真正说得上话的人，已经去见死神了。不知道在死后的世界会不会遇到这位老朋友，老情人，老对手，自己还有很多问题，很多话，倒是想和他聊聊。但他们浪费了五十年，没有再说过一句话。

没关系，反正这一辈子已经这样过去了。该握过的权，享过的福，爱过的人，受过的罪，他都经历过了，他格林德沃的一生，足够精彩。

他喋喋地笑着，缩进自己的薄毯里，闭上眼睛，等着死神。如果邓布利多陨殁，新的黑魔王，总会找上门来。不为别的，只为那毫无意义只能踩在别人之上的目的。

格林德沃渐渐开始不知道时间过去多久，但他的猜想却不会让他失望，他慢慢从薄毯里探出头，看着面前这个破破烂烂的黑魔王，大笑出声。

谁能凌驾死神？无论是死亡圣器，还是魂器，都是死神的玩具！谁也不能凌驾他，谁也不能拥有他！只能在生命终结时，笑着给他一个拥抱，这才是死神！这才是死圣！

绿光之中，格林德沃松了口气，模糊地想：他不后悔，但如果有机会，他确实想和一个人说一声，对不起。只有那一个人，他们浪费了彼此的生命，彼此的爱与时光。

不过没关系，他笑着闭上眼睛，下辈子不见，不再浪费。

阿尔，祝你下辈子有一个完美的人生。

他想着，却被灰尘呛入肺中，不由咳了几声，错愕地想：这破烂黑魔王连个阿瓦达索命都施得这么差？还得两次才能要人命？难怪哈利波特成为大难不死的男孩呢！

他不满地睁开眼，准备要好好地嘲笑一番，但目之所及，他看到的是瑟瑟发抖的学生，以及炸裂的教室和倒在地下的男同学。他茫然地抬起手，看着自己依旧光滑的皮肤，上面还有十六岁时实验一个危险黑魔法留下的还未痊愈的一块疤，手中是他那长了三根倒刺的旧魔杖。

他掐了一下自己，发现特别疼，那就不是梦！

倒吸一口凉气，他愤怒地瞪向面前的其它人。他诅咒那该死的死神！就算上辈子他想凌驾于死神之上，也不能被这样嘲弄他吧！

去他妈的死神！ 


	2. 上1

上1

即使再来一次，也不能阻挡他被学校开除的结局。格林德沃这次连和学校争辩一下，甚至冲他们扔个白眼的心思都没有，他冷漠地听着老师们痛心疾首与遗憾的宣言，连骂人的力气都生不出来。

童话里说复活石复活了三兄弟中老二的心上人，但对方因为不属于这里而觉得很痛苦。他曾对这段故事报以嗤笑，现在想想，真的是太痛苦了。

为什么要再活一次？为什么要打扰死去的人？他并没有任何心愿！他不需要再活一次来解决不可调和的矛盾，世界与他分立两端，不肯给他一个桥，他曾经以为唯一可以让他和世界联合的桥早就离他而去了。

更何况他上辈子临死前明明自己表示不再和那个人相见，不再打扰他的生活，难道现在是要让自己打脸吗？

他的怒气无法消耗，他只想破坏！

老师们还在念叨不完，他突然转过头来，冷冷道：“不就是开除吗？既然已经准备开除我，我是不是可以走了？”

德姆斯特朗的教授们一时噎住，然后看这个男孩说完这句话，头也不回的大步离开，似乎他比他们还愤怒。校长气得要发抖，半天才冲着他的背景大喊，过大的力气荡起的回音惊响了走廊了画像：“你这辈子都不要回来了！”

谁要回来！格林德沃一进宿舍，就看到其它男生都站了起来，本能地靠在墙角上，惊恐地盯着他。他不由皱眉，这让他们继续缩小自己的存在感。他看着这群白痴，几乎想怒吼一声：怕什么，我又不是伏地魔！

你以为你比伏地魔好到哪儿去？那些不如你的人，都被欺压，甚至屠杀。心底里有一个声音平淡地告诉着一个事实。

但这世上本就是弱肉强食，自己没本事，就别怪不能保全自己，那就在生命的洪流中找个强者靠山，或者自认服输吧！他冷冷地对着那个声音自语。

不是这样的，不是，盖勒特！每个人都有自己的希望，你强行地把他们掐断了，仗着你力量强大。强者纵然扔有无可匹比的力量，却也并没有权力挡下弱者前进的步伐。那个熟悉的声音，那决战前，依旧试图和他讲道理的声音回到他脑中。

是什么让邓布利多有了这样的领悟？是阿利安娜的死吗？他想着那个早夭的女孩，挥挥魔杖，他所有东西都迅速地跳进他的箱子里。随着箱子合住后一声响动，墙角的男孩子们再次不安地向无处可逃的墙里挪了一下。箱子跳了几跳，跳到他脚边，格林德沃转过头来，冷淡而嘲讽地道：“再见，先生们，祝你们自由。”

男孩子们不知道该说什么，格林德沃却昂起头，不想再看这学校，拎着箱子出了校门，立刻幻影移形了。

格林德沃庄园已经接到了学校送来的信，面对他的离开，他的家族并没有说什么，反而骂着德姆斯特朗的懦弱。格林德沃听也不想听，直接进了自己的屋室，施了个隔音咒，把自己抛上床。

这一天中，他经历了死亡，再生，咒骂，退学，感觉自己神经即将烧断，即使如此，他没有立刻进入睡眠，他盯着墙上不知道什么时候他刻上去的死圣标记，手指摸上去。

掌声，尖叫，死亡的血液仿佛还在昨天，黑纱下圣徒兴奋的脸依旧清晰可见，蓝焰下的郊忠，被权柄在手的甘美，在触到这个标记时，仍然让他的血液沸腾。

他喜欢这种感觉，即使再活一次，他也喜欢，喜欢让别人仰视，崇拜，喜欢一言决定他们生死的快感。

但这种快感，起伏，精彩他都体验过了，即使再来一次，他可能比以前做得更好，这又有什么意义？他毕竟是个一百多岁的老头子了，他也感觉到了疲倦。死亡本来是可以洗清这些疲惫，可死神不想放过他。

或者他现在就应该把纽蒙迦德建好，主动呆在里面，直到下一次死神光临？

他在家里呆了一周，每天吃了睡，睡了吃，就算吃也心不在焉，睡觉也很无聊。看他呆滞的状态，他的家人终于受不了，在一次早餐上，突然向他发难。

我想怎样关你们什么事？格林德沃放下咖啡，抬起头来，他连个表情都懒得给予，只是一一看过去，然后回过身，看向和着家族成员一起叫嚣的祖先画像们。餐桌上的每一个杯子都长出了裂纹，而墙体在画像下方爆裂出一条曲折的缝。

格林德沃家里，能有这样法力的，几百年就他一个，想到他的实力和一向娇惯残忍的心性，所有的人都静默了下来。格林德沃满意了，他慢条斯理地擦擦嘴，站起身，转身上楼。

像是醒过神来，又像是被压制后的恼怒，他父亲转过头来，忍不住咆哮：“你不能一辈子就呆在你的房间里！这个家是我的！而格林德沃家里不养废物！”

哦，梅林的头发，他真的应该把该死的纽蒙迦德修起来！他想着，狠狠地对着他父亲道：“放心！今后也不会再呆在你的家里了！”他说着，直接移到自己的屋里，收拾好东西，连个纸条都没留，直接拎着箱子幻影移形了。

等他站定，发现自己站在一个瓢泼大雨的巷子里，他打量了几眼，不明白到底把自己幻影移形到了那里。他只能盯着面前的建筑，抬头看着那不起眼的招牌。那熟悉的名字虽然不起眼，但没有人会找不到这里。格林德沃在看到那几个字后，神色阴冷的一如灰蒙蒙的天气，他居然站在了格里戈维奇的店外！他本质上对老魔杖到底有多惦念！

这让他更加一步想诅咒人生，在这样的诅咒中，他转身大步离开，但走了几步，又突然站定，他咬了咬牙，还是把自己移到了格里戈维奇家里。他当然知道老魔杖在哪里，也知道格里戈维奇给上面加了保护咒语，只要他一碰，对方就会上来。他对着魔杖的盒子看了几秒，伸手慢慢将他抽了出来，紧急的脚步声，随着他拿到老魔杖而逼近，他举起魔杖，等对方咒骂着推开门的一刻，按以前一样施一个昏昏倒地，然后从窗子上跳下去，半空中幻影移形。

这次他站到了巴黎的大街上，到处都是麻瓜，他皱着眉，握着老魔杖，给自己施了个隐形术，一时有点不知道去哪儿。世界这么大，德国，意大利，匈牙利，西班牙，甚至可以到美洲。

总之不是英国，不是戈德里克山谷！

不是那个静谧的小镇，不是那微风中青草的波浪，不是午后阳光中的花香，不是夜间猫头鹰的书信，不是谷仓里十指相扣，不是伟大的利益，不是许诺的未来。

不是阿不思·邓布利多！

四周的人影不断闪过，摄魂怪一样只带来令人不快的回忆，格林德沃一个人站在无人认识他，甚至没有人看到他的巴黎大街，不知道站了多久。他无处可去，无梦可寻，无心可许。

他眨眨眼睛，露出一个冷笑，如果这是死神的报复，那真是抱歉了，他也不想认输。他想着，终于大步走向巴黎魔法界的入口，皮提亚雕像温柔地掀起垂下的裙角，露出大理石的一隅，供这个少年穿过。

他在欧洲辗转了半年，先是在卡赫几家店铺里换了几份工作。这是一个充满了机遇的地方，格林德沃冷淡而精致的面孔让不少来这里的客人都愿意和他说几句话，尽管他骗人不偿命，但是他实在是懒得说话，这样的敷衍应付，还是得罪了许多人，总有人想找他的碴，但又打不过他，店主们也不太想留他。于是他又换到了罗马，再到了里斯本，又去了卢斯堡。

终于他父亲的信到达了他手上：“不要在外面再跑了！你的姑婆愿意让你在那儿小住一段时间。立刻过去，否则我就取消你的继承权！”

好像我很稀罕你的继承权！格林德沃一个火焰咒将信烧得连灰都不剩。但第二天，巴希达的信就到达了。老太婆温柔而啰嗦地表示圣诞节都过了，她那面非常冷清，而她有一批魔法史的资料没有帮她整理，问问盖勒特小子愿意不愿意“帮这个小忙，陪陪她这个老太婆”。

不！我不愿意！格林德沃展开羊皮纸，想着怎么回复。他提起笔里，昏暗的灯光下，羊皮纸上渐渐浮出一个青年的轮廓，冲着他露出温柔的笑意，赤褐色的头发即将飘出纸外，几乎缠在他的手指上，带着眷恋不舍和踌躇满志。

格林德沃深吸一口气，却抹不去这幻觉。他眨眨眼，这青年的肖像不肯淡去一分，他仰起头不去看纸，几秒后，他摔了手中笔，把脸深深地埋在双手中。

那躲不开的思念，阴湿地长在他的心底，开起了密不可断的藤枝，死死地绕着他的心脏，通过血液到达他的大脑，在里面长出疯狂的花。

梅林在上！你果然恨我！既然如此，为什么还要我生在这个世上，给我永不可及的梦想？让我尝试过胜利，却又最终全部夺走？无论是我的事业，还是我的，爱人！

好不容易平复了自己的心情，格林德沃招回来被摔远的笔，轻轻地在纸写下：“巴希达姑婆，展信安。您如此宽厚，让我不胜感激，我自然愿意帮您完成你的小工作，并企盼与您共渡一段美好时光。近日将抵戈德里克山谷，盼见。盖勒特·格林德沃。”

将信系在猫头鹰的爪子上，格林德沃看着窄窗外的夜空，冬季的猎户座排列成闪亮的四边形，挂在南方的天空，未知正在等待着他。命运让他无处可藏，他必须要见到邓不利多，新的一生，他们会怎么发展？上一辈子早教会了他，再好的计划，战不过偶然。这才让他对人生有一些敬畏，更重要的是，他怕这一次的命运，再次让邓布利多露出那古井无波的神态。他每次从报纸上看到他站在巅峰，露出谦和的微笑，就恨不得把报纸揉成稀烂。这些人，这些世人都不知道，他的阿尔，曾经有怎样的光华，却被迫散在时光的尽头，露出他们喜欢敬重的温润。

他没有立刻幻影移形，反而用了麻瓜的交通工具几经换乘，磨蹭拖延中，终于还是到达了戈德里克山谷的边缘。半年多的混乱生活并没有让他对新的一生产生畏惧，但站在这个村镇的边缘，他却停住了步伐。

他们那么熟悉，又那么疏远。格林德沃慢慢地走在小道上，看着那些小小的房子，一一退开，最终露出他最熟悉的一座，让他终还是停住脚步。就算心里的声音不断提醒他离远点，他还是微偏着头，看向这里。

今天天气不错，阿不思，这个不得不困在这里的霍格沃茨毕业的优秀高才生，现在在干什么呢？散步，还是看书？

他想着，突然一声女孩子的尖叫让他回过神来，这个声音，他以为他早就忘了，但当响起的时候，他已经立刻做出了判断，那是阿利安娜！他还没来得及动，屋子的大门被重重拉开，一个女孩子捂住耳朵想冲出来，身上的黑影控制不住地飘出，魔力即将暴动。

格林德沃脑子里已经空白，在他明白自己在做什么的时候，他已经一步上前，拦住了要夺门而出的少女，在她暴发前，将她搂在自己胸前，轻声说：“好了没事了，没有人能伤害你，大家都爱你，你会平安地长大，你的哥哥就要回来了，他会带你看阳光，看花朵，看山羊，你还有未来，你还有幸福的未来，不要放弃自己。”

他自己都不知道自己念了些什么，只是当初安抚克雷登斯让他有了经验，这样轻缓的安抚让阿利安娜微微平静了下来，而他心心念念的身影狼狈地站到了他面前。邓布利多的上衣被扯坏了，头发蓬乱，手指上还有咬伤，腿上也不知道被什么划伤了。

格林德沃半跪在他家门口，怀里抱着还在颤抖的邓布利多家的小妹妹，几乎不敢抬头，但他还是仰起头来，看向扶着门框满脸疲惫的邓不利多，脑中空白，本能地扯出一个微笑：“嗨。”

见邓布利多迟疑地看着他，他僵硬地道：“巴希达是我的姑婆，我来拜访她，但路过你家时，似乎遇到点麻烦。”

梅林啊！他从来没试过这么蠢的自我介绍方式！话出口后，英明一世的格林德沃觉得自己还不如再次重来！


	3. 上2

上2

２、

邓布利多戒备地看着他，阿利安娜的事情，他们家族并不想让人知道，否则他的小妹妹就会被关于圣芒戈，此时他快步走到阿利安娜身边，想把她抱回自己怀里，但魔力暴动让这小女孩很不稳定，他的手指再搭到她手腕上，小姑娘就已经颤动着即将发作。格林德沃轻轻地拍着她的肩，犹豫了一下，把她抱起来，对邓布利多道：“不介意的话，我们能先进去吗？”

这是无可奈何的选择，邓布利多无声地让开门，格林德沃怀疑这个人恨不得要给自己施一个一忘皆空，只是现在不能而已。他想着，坐到已经混乱不堪的客厅中，阿利安娜控制不住的颤抖，体能的魔力无处发作让她难过地几乎要哭出声，却不知道该怎么办。

邓布利多跪到她身前，轻声道：“好了，安娜，没有事，再忍一忍就好了，就快过去了。”

忍耐，真是邓布利多家族的美德。格林德沃看着他用尽力量来哄着安娜，突然想起了他们的父亲，他们不得不有的美德，大概是因为这一家之主的突然发作与死亡。

邓布利多面对这样的小姑娘无所适从，他用尽全力也找不到最佳的方法，空洞的安尉没有意义，但他却不得不把力量用在这方面。

格林德沃看着无奈而无望的面孔，突然道：“默默然是一种被压抑的魔力，是一个人心中暗的一面，是这个人本质上光明的双生子，如果想解决它，就要让宿主不再压抑，让宿主觉得自己的家人可以依靠安定，而不是单纯的忍耐。你要，全心全意地，”他顿了一下，觉得这个他从来不相信的词，从来不相信的力量，就在他的舌尖，然后他慢慢地吐出这个发音，“爱她。”

邓布利多住了嘴，却更加戒备地看着他。

格林德沃垂下面孔，不去看他，只是冷淡地道：“我的学校是德姆斯特朗，这些东西，我们比你们熟。”

邓布利多犹豫了一下，轻轻地对着还在发抖的妹妹道：“安娜，”他顿了一下，不知道该说什么，那些空无意义的话都说过许多次，但他想起这个不速之客方才的温柔的语气，终于用一种更轻缓的声音道，“这不是你能控制的，你不用怪自己，我和阿不福思永远都在，爸爸妈妈也在，他们在这里，一直看着我们，如果你难过，没关系，你想哭就哭，想生气就生气吧。”

哦！梅林，如果你让她想生气就生气之前，先把所有的防护布置好！盔甲重重和混浠咒必不可少，最好多施几层！

阿利安娜抬起头，泪水从她的眼角不断滑落，但她犹豫着，颤抖着伸出手，终于搭上长兄的脖子，邓布利多闭上眼，把她抱在怀里，轻轻抚着她的肩和背，像阿不福思曾经做过的那样，感受着小妹妹在她怀里无助地抽泣。

格林德沃看着他们家里的人终于安静下来，抽出魔杖咕哝着：“修复如初。”

邓布利多家里破碎的家具，瓷器快速地飞回去，变成熟悉完好的模样，邓布利多正想开口道谢，没想到面前的客人低下头来，不耐烦地道：“真是麻烦。”他立刻闭了嘴，看对方傲慢地道，“如果没什么事，我就先离开了。”

他说着，拎着自己的箱子，推开门，就要离开。

“巴沙特女士家在你右手边。”身后的邓布利多轻声叫住他，格林德沃才发现自己逃得太慌张，差点走错路。

他站住脚，给自己做了加强心理建设，才转过头，冷淡地道：“哦，谢谢。”

邓布利多客气地点点头，格林德沃看着他蓝色的眼睛，想起了加尔达湖的雾，他压下心底的冲动，客气而冷淡地回了一礼，大步向巴希达的家中走去。

安抚好安娜，邓布利多几乎听到了巴希达的尖叫，年纪大的人耳朵可能不好，声音自然就大了，就听着那一声声小宝贝，让邓布利多突然就笑出声，他几乎能想象到方才那位这客人在小宝贝的称呼下会露出什么样的脸色，尴尬却不得压住自己，以显得自己更成熟冷静。

年轻人！邓布利多笑着，看向微微平静下来的安娜，却见安娜少有地盯着自己，然后羞怯地拉住他的衣袖，就像她曾经这样拉住阿不福思一样。

温柔与全心的爱意，原来有这么大的力量？邓布利多惊讶地坐到她身边，耐下心来轻道：“安娜，要不要听故事，我给你读个故事怎么样？”

安娜犹豫着点点头，看着她的长兄招来一本故事书，用轻缓的声音给她读起来，她终于慢慢安静着，靠在兄长的身上。

格林德沃并没有告诉自己的姑婆在来的路上，他偶遇了邓布利多的事情，省得他姑婆想要给他介绍。今天的事情是个偶然，他得克制一下，不要再接触了，他从心里警告着自己。

但没想到，过了几天，格林德沃就在巴希达家的客厅里，再次见到了邓布利多。对方主动上门了！

巴希达接过这位老邻居手中的糖果点心，欢喜地道：“哦，阿不思，你真是个好青年，还惦记着我，这才太客气了！如果没什么事的话，进来喝杯茶吧！”

格林德沃几乎是在听到他的声音时就站起了身想往楼上的卧室走去，但没想到一向看上去腿脚不灵便的巴希达已经将人领了进来，他只好在楼梯口冷淡地打量着对方。

像一把即将出鞘的宝剑，却不得不把自己锁死在鞘中。虽然魔杖已经是他们的主要武器了，但宝剑依旧是大家喜欢的，比如格兰芬多之剑。邓布利多看着格林德沃，有点出神地想，但更快地，微笑地道：“日安。”他顿了一下，又道，“前两天谢谢你，你的方法很管用。”

格林德沃还来不及说什么，就听巴希达欢快地道：“哦，你们已经见过面了？这可太好了！”

邓布利多垂头带着笑意看向她：“是，这位先生进入山谷的时候，我们见了一面，只是还不知道他的名字。我们都没来得及自我介绍。”

巴希达嗔怪地看向格林德沃：“这孩子怎么这么不懂事，连介绍自己这样的礼貌都忘了，还得我这个老婆子来容我介绍。来来来，你们认识一下，这是我的老邻居阿不思·邓布利多，阿不思，这是我的侄孙，盖勒特·格林德沃！”

啊！！！巴希达这个多事的老太婆！格林德沃不得不站在原地，暗自磨着牙，背在身后的手指都快被他用力握断了，脸绷得像谁欠了他一万金加隆。

邓布利多却顶着他这暴风雪一样的脸色，伸出手来：“你好，格林德沃先生，很高兴认识你。”

格林德沃迟疑着，抽出背在身后的手，轻轻搭上对方的手指。

啊，梅林，真好，他还活着！还这么年轻，有那么多机会，可以在魔法界闪耀他的光芒，实现他的梦想，意气风发，而不会被那不能挽回的过去在心底折磨终生。

他想着，手指不由握紧，声音沙哑：“很高兴认识你，邓布利多先生。”

巴希达笑眯眯地道：“这就对了，盖勒特，你要多和优秀的年轻人在一起，省得你父亲又给你寄吼叫信！唉，可惜你没有进霍格沃茨，要不你们早就成为很好的朋友了，你不知道，阿不思得过很多奖……”

他姑婆的声音再也传不到他耳中，他心里想着：当然，我当然知道，没有人比我更清楚面前的人优秀，野心，美好！

这本应该属于我！都属于我！

心底的藤蔓抗住了潮湿，燃起了火，烧得他心肺皆渴，烧得他几乎想咆哮，却不知道用什么才能浇灭。

他迅速收起手，别过头去，显出不感兴趣的神色：“得了吧姑婆，哪儿都一样！”

巴希达不悦地看着他，再转向阿不思：“今天有空吗？多坐会儿？”

邓布利多遗憾地道：“今天不行，安娜马上就要醒了，我还要照顾她。”他说着，看向不和他对视的格林德沃，“祝你们有愉快的一天，如果您愿意，可以到我家里来喝茶。”

巴希达笑呵呵地道：“愿意，当然愿意，但我老胳膊老腿，不想跑了。盖勒特！”她说着，冲着格林德沃大声喊了一嗓子，“你有空就去帮帮阿不思！”

我没空！格林德沃几乎要咆哮了，但他愤怒地转过头来，看向邓布利多的眼睛，他又想起了加尔达湖的雾，宁静之后的神秘，悠闲背后的深思，奇迹地让他的心火平静了下来。

他盯着那双眼睛，无意识地低声道：“如果我有空，如果邓布利多先生愿意。”

话一但出口，就像一个咒语，不能打破，格林德沃牙都要咬碎了，为什么没有咒语能让自己闭嘴的？他不想说话了！

邓布利多轻笑了，他低下头看着地毯上的火，似乎不好将心情直接摆在脸上，几秒钟后，他才抬头，用喜悦的声音道：“那我期待着格林德沃先生来访。任何时候。”

好的好的！格林德沃几乎绝对地胡乱地点头，看他向巴希达道别，在出门前，仍不忘回头看向自己。那双眼睛饱含着星光一样的期待，又似乎带着羞怯，似乎这次拜访已经用尽了全部勇气，而不是一个优秀的格兰芬多自信的邀约。

别用这种眼神看我！格林德沃心里悲哀的喊着！

他心底的枝蔓正等着这样的浇灌，哪怕一点点鼓励，都会竖着耳朵接收，疯狂地招摇，以期把对方绑死到自己身边。


	4. 上3

上3

３、

答应了别人的事总要做到，就算他用力拖延，巴希达的几番催促也只让这拖延，延了两天而已。他不得不拿着巴希达自己做的坩埚蛋糕和蜂蜜糖敲开了邓布利多家的门。临走到他家门口，他不知道哪个脑子抽了，还用枯枝施了个变形术，变成了一小束野雏菊。

连扣子都紧扣到最上面一扣的前霍格沃茨级长拉开门后，惊喜地看着他手中的花，忙给他让开了门。格林德沃走进去，看到紧张地站在橱柜边的小阿利安娜，显然这小姑娘还记得他们上一次也是仅有一次的见面，看到他又看了看自己的长兄，非常淑女地微屈膝向他行了一个正式地见面礼。

这个小姑娘不发作时格外腼腆，格林德沃将小礼物放到桌上，走过去给小姑娘一个轻轻地吻手礼：“日安，小淑女。”

阿利安娜抿着唇笑了，她这样的笑意和阿不思有几分相似，此时她小声地道：“哥哥说上次你帮了我们的忙，我希望亲自向您道谢。”

不客气，比起上一辈子我给你们带来的麻烦，这真是小意思。格林德沃心里冷酷地想着，依旧觉得小阿利安娜是个麻烦，比克雷登斯麻烦一百倍。邓布利多家只想着藏，结果把这孩子越藏越压抑。想想阿不思和阿不福思的脾气，如果这孩子能正常长大，恐怕也是个厉害人物。

邓布利多泡上茶，阿利安娜也没有离开，只是不安而乖巧地坐在一边，抱着自己的茶杯，垂着头轻轻转着杯子。邓布利多迟疑了一下，终于道：“初次见面时，您对默默然的高见让我很受益，我想知道，格林德沃先生，您……”

“是vald，不是wald！”格林德沃突然纠正，“我姑婆老了，连亲戚家的发音都发不清了。”见邓不利多错愕地看他，他忍不住又道，“当然，你也可以叫我盖勒特。”

闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！你忘了你说什么了！不要和他那么亲密！心底尖哮着提醒他。然而当邓布利多用舌尖轻轻地发出盖勒特这几个字节时，心底的尖叫也沉寂了。

我心中的火不再灼痛，在你的声音里，它变成冬日小小的火苗，温暖而雀跃，为你欢歌。

格林德沃不知道自己盯着邓布利多看了多久，直到对方露出了疑惑地的表情，他才忙喝了一口茶掩饰下自己的心情，然后唤醒自己的记忆：“你说你妹妹的事情，其实我也不算了解太多，但毕竟，你知道，德姆斯特朗。”他说着，故意无所谓地耸耸肩。

“所以安娜这属于黑魔法的范畴了吗？”邓布利多靠进沙发里，失望而疲惫地道。

“恕我直言，我认为魔法不分黑白，只有使魔法的人才分黑白。”格林德沃突然道。

你能不能不要，再引用，你上一辈子，和你分手的，老情人的话了！格林德沃，你能不能有点出息！心底的另一个声音似乎缓过来了，又开始对着他尖叫。

废话！我要能控制住，还轮得着你在这儿和我尖叫吗？格林德沃在心里愤怒地把另一个声音叉死一万遍。

但邓布利多的眼睛亮了，他嚼着这句话，轻声道：“确实是，所有的魔法创造出来的时候，都是美丽的，如果他用来救人，就是白魔法，但如果用来害人，就是黑魔法。”

他说着，转头兴奋地看向格林德沃：“那么盖勒特，你有什么想法，能帮助我吗？”

格林德沃突然道：“我也想先问一句，你想知道这些，是为了帮助你的妹妹摆脱痛苦，还是让你摆脱这个包袱？”

邓布利多被他突兀的问话截住，一时睁大眼睛，他甚至忘记了羞恼，只是看着那双冷淡的眼睛，他明明可以感觉到对方看着自己时眼底克制的热潮，却总要泼出一桶冰。

如果想阻止悲剧，就不可避免地要伤害他。那些曾经因为阿不福思回来才让面前人明白的道理，因为他没有按时出现而避开，但这个隐形的危险随时开炸裂，随时会出现新的隐患。只要让邓布利多提前知道，他日后因为疏忽会产生怎样的悔恨，才可能让他的家庭不会再次给报伤口留下一个永远不能愈合的创伤。

反正他也是个坏人了，不如把坏人做到底！

他们同时看向单人沙发上的阿利安娜，小姑娘已经撑不住，开始昏昏欲睡，邓布利多轻手轻脚拿开她手上的茶杯，让她蜷进沙发里，才苦笑着看向格林德沃：“确实，我爱她，我也视她为包袱。”

“如果你还抱有这样的心情，你救不了她。”格林德沃冷淡地道，不去看他，让自己狠着心说，“你要用尽你的爱，你的包容，甚至牺牲你人生的时光，才能给予她宽慰，让她开始正视自己的过去，控制自己的力量，她才有活下去的可能。”

邓布利多撑住额头：“我不知道，我可能没有这样的力量，像我母亲，甚至我弟弟一样，能为她牺牲一切。如果我母亲用尽一生，甚至为她牺牲了生命，都没有让她正视过去，我怎么可能做到。”

他将面对无望地，被死死捆在这里的生活，承担起长兄的责任，靠一份微薄的薪水，渡过最为平凡的一生，浪费了他的天赋与才能，这让邓布利多无法忍受。

“邓布利多先生，”格林德沃道，“你觉得，家人齐全但平淡安稳和家人都不幸早夭你一生辉煌，哪个更吸引你？”

邓布利多没有说话，他只是静静地直视着格林德沃，而对方毫不退却地望着他。

“看来你正面临一个艰难的选择。”格林德沃嘲讽地冲他笑了一声，然后彬彬有礼地向他微弯腰，“等你想好，再来考虑如何让你妹妹解决痛苦吧。就像我说的，只有你用尽你的爱，这个试验，或许还能成功。”

他说罢，头也不回地离开，把邓布利多留在安静微凉的室内。

一出邓布利多家，格林德沃大口呼吸，恨不得立刻给自己一个一忘皆空！身为一个大魔王，对下一个世纪最伟大的白巫师大谈爱的力量？说出去鬼也不会相信吧？

他再次感觉到了重生的痛苦。对未来的了解，修改未来的不自觉，对既定命运的逃脱的欲望，纠缠成他现在失控的行为。

冷静点，盖勒特，你可以做个完善的计划。心底的声音劝着他。

计划管什么用！上辈子他没为自己做计划吗？把自己后半生都计划到纽蒙迦德监禁高塔里去了！他再次想把心底那个总叫他冷静点的声音掐死。

没关系，说不定不用计划，说不定他这番话让邓布利多已经开始讨厌他了。那可太见鬼的好了！他就可以不用再想着怎么做好心里建设才能见这位五十年没见，哦，梅林，不对，是一百年不见的青年邓布利多了。

他回来的时候几乎把地板踩得跳起来，巴希达大声喊：“哦，我的小宝贝，这是怎么回事？我知道你被开除后心里不高兴，但也不能老撒气！”

我才不是因为那破学校开除我而撒气！我是……我是……格林德沃在自己房间里转圈，绝望地想，我是因为不知道该如何面对自己和邓布利多未知的命运而撒气！

除了转移愤怒，他无计可施！  
  
他在房子里转了很多圈，重重地坐进椅子里，听着老木头发出抗议的尖叫，对着窗发起呆来。巴希达给他准备的房间里有许多书，但他一点兴趣都没有，这些书他都看过，甚至有些都能背出来，他不知道自己应该干什么。

他不知道坐了多久，阳光从他身上照出来的光都移了一格，一只猫头鹰在他窗户上疯狂地抓着，他只能走过去，把小家伙放进来，心想别又是那个要威胁取消他继承权的父亲！

展开信，他心中就突然漏了一拍。

“盖勒特：

你说过，我可以这样叫你的！还有，你为什么还叫我邓布利多先生，我不相信你忘记了我的名字。

感谢你指出我的问题，也感谢你给对于阿利安娜给出的建议，我明白你说得很对，但是我自己因为一直没能做到而感到很羞愧。我想，我对自己的妹妹当然是爱护的，但是我却不知道该怎么爱下去。

谢谢你的提醒，我们总要正视自己，正视自己面前的道路。或者正是因为我的软弱，你不太想和我深交，我感觉到很遗憾。

希望还有机会能和你讨论更多。

阿不思”

他的语气还是那么真诚而谦和，即使在这样的情况下。格林德沃看着信上的字，看了一遍又一遍，直到猫头鹰不悦地飞到他肩上，咬了一下他的头发，似乎在不耐烦地想知道他到底要不要回信。

他把猫头鹰放到书桌上，随手给了几颗小果仁，展开一张羊皮纸，半天，终于写下这个名字：

“阿不思：

当然，你本来就应该叫我的名字，也请允许我可以直呼你的名字。

冒昧地给你提了意见，我也感觉有些唐突，如果你觉得它对你还有用，也算让我松口气，希望你能找到解决的路，祝你一家幸福。

盖勒特”

简短的回信却也耗尽了格林德沃的全部力量。活了一百多岁，此时却毫无长进一般。

当然毫无长进，上一世里，十八岁的邓布利多就是他的囊中取物，他根本没有费那么多心思。但现在，格林德沃自觉短短几天想处，已经要把他的脑汁榨干。真情实感地追求一个人，确实费心费力。

这个念头闪过时，格林德沃不由僵住了。然后这个念头越来越清晰：去把邓布利多追回来！只要追求成功，这一生也没有白来。

不！绝对不！说好了不打扰！现在已经过界了！

可当时在和他说，平凡安稳的生活与家人不见的荣耀日子，不就是在问你自己吗？比起重新站在圣徒面前，揭起欧洲的风浪，和邓布利多有一个平凡而温和的一生，不好吗？

他冷笑了。不是不好，而是，邓布利多不是个会有平凡温和一生的人！他注定要站在斗争的漩涡中心。即使这世上没有伟大的利益，没在伏地魔，也会有新的黑魔王。

那些黑魔王真的是凭一己之力崛起的吗？当然不是！他们只有一个人，怎么可能对抗整个魔法界。实在是人心中的恶意，恐惧，懦弱，丑陋，攻击力，几十万年来生生不息，就算没有他没有伏地魔，也会有人把这些力量聚焦起来。

邓布利多总要去面对这些，正是因为他的面对，才让他成名。别忘了巧克力蛙的画片上，他最大的成就是击败黑魔王格林德沃。

我是不是应该继续做个黑魔王，然后让他击败我，继续让他拥有这个成就？格林德沃撑着窗户上，看着阳光照在墙上，形成斑驳的影子。

你就没想过，可以和他一起，对抗其它黑魔王，你对他的未来了若指掌，你可以带他走向白巫师的至高成就，你可以用你一百年的经验来照顾他，你可以把世界都给他，你可还他一个明亮的人生，让他拥有爱，拥有家庭，拥有事业。

心底的声音像梅非斯特一样，诱哄着把甜美的未来端到他面前。

格林德沃在心底挥手打掉他送上来的蜜酒，撑着窗台看向外面，脸色阴鸷。

他看到自己的面前站着死神，带着讽刺地笑问他：你的辉煌让我敬佩，你上一世的死亡用牺牲成全了最后微弱的爱。那么这一世，盖勒特，你要什么？伟大的力量，复活的过去，还是隐身于世？

我什么都不要，死神！我自己就是我王国的主人！

死神在一日中最后的阳光中与他对视，他对死神自以为宽宏的给予露出不屑的神色，颜色相异的瞳仁齐齐向死神露出傲然冰冷的神色。死神冷笑着，装腔作势地向他弯弯腰，几乎要退离。

邓布利多牵着妹妹手在花园里散步的身影映入他的眼帘，他正学着坎德拉的模样，尽力给小姑娘营造一个平静的不需要魔法的生活。格林德沃的眼神不自觉地变得温柔而叹息。此时的邓布利多还太年轻，还没有完全体会到因为自己的失误而造成重大危机后果所带来的后悔。

本要离开的死神在一边尖厉地笑了：哦，你想要他，可怜的盖勒特！尽管上一生失败了，但你还是想要他！可是如果你选择了他，你将与死圣将再没有缘份，你这一世都没有再可能翻盘，你再也不能获得伟大。你要想获得邓布利多，你就要用你上辈子做过的最后一件事来完成：牺牲。只有伟大的牺牲才能成全伟大的爱！你有吗？盖勒特·格林德沃？你能吗？

滚！

格林德沃面无表情地挥着手，打断了死神在他身边的幻想，而无尽的愤怒让他身后的椅子裂成了碎片。


	5. 上4

上４、

你能吗？这真是一个好问题。姑且不论牺牲，爱本身就是一种赌博。就是做尽一切牺牲，依旧有可能最终是劳燕分飞的下场，何况格林德沃一直认为，为爱牺牲是不得己的最后手段，比如哈利波特的母亲，在无法自保的情况下，她回身挡住儿子的那一瞬，未必知道这一下会反弹了伏地魔的力量，她只是本能，哪怕让自己的儿子晚死一分钟，都是好的。

而如果有力量，有能力，既获得爱，又不用牺牲自己呢？谁还会选择牺牲呢？

至于他最后的选择，格林德沃只是觉得坦然地面对死亡有什么不好，反正也躲不掉，他想伏地魔最后还是会想办法找到老魔杖，但那如何，至少不是从他这儿找到的就行了。他能做的都做了，如果这是一种牺牲，他可真要好好嘲笑死神对牺牲的定义。他可不认为英国新魔王会放过自己，无论了说不说老魔杖的消息。难不成放过自己还来个黑黑联手吗？

他确实还是想要邓布利多，但他不明白这算不算爱。他这一生面对人世的繁华与监禁的高墙，都没有参透这个词，那邓布利多每天道貌岸然地讲爱，就真的参透这个字了吗？

克雷登斯想找到过去与母亲，纽特对所有人与动物的怜惜，奎妮想嫁给雅各布，斯内普的一生独守，麦格放弃了她麻瓜的初恋，梅洛普用了迷情剂来嫁给老里德尔，贝拉特里克斯对伏地魔的心甘情愿，以及他和邓布利多，哪个不是爱呢？哪个又是正确的伟大的爱呢？

他转过身，不再看下去，回到椅子旁边，挥挥魔杖，椅子又和以前没什么两样了。他脸上看不出愤怒，看不出纠结，看不出茫然，他只是平静地走下去，他记得巴希达今天想让他帮忙整理抄完的一段资料他还没做。

他尽量地避开邓布利多，又忍不住借着巴希达给他那间房的高度看着邓布利多每天的活动。没两天，邓布利多就在路上看到了窗子里的他。

真糟糕！一把年纪了，能不能做点正经事！格林德沃不由从窗房里缩回了头，然后给自己一个唾弃：怕什么！躲什么！他想了想，又伸出头去，却看到邓布利多快步地回了家。他有点失望地看着对方的房子。

但很快地，一只猫头鹰从邓布利多家飞出，直冲着他飞过来，给他送了一张字条：“盖勒特：要不要来喝杯茶？阿不思”

和以前几乎一模一样，有时候因为争执，或者懒散，他没有去邓布利多家，对方一直等不到他，就会给他写一张字条：要不要来喝杯茶？

格林德沃握着这张字条，心里的火烧得他干渴难奈，在用理智做决定之前，已经幻影移形到邓布利多家门口，对方正站在门前，不知道是在看什么，看到他，愉快地弯起眼睛：“盖勒特。”

他手上还握着字条，在看到邓布利多时，只能木着一张脸，走到对方面前，干巴巴地道：“好几天没见，你好吗？你妹妹好吗？”

邓布利多让开门，轻声道：“我觉得你说的很对，也难怪当初阿不福思能让她安静下来，其实她一直知道，谁更爱她。我并不是一个好的兄长。”

格林德沃回过头来：“你已经尽了你最大的努力了。而且，人各有志，人也各有专长。阿不福思，可能本身就更擅长照顾孩子。”

听了他的话，邓布利多诧异地挑眉，紧接着轻笑了：“那还真有可能，我想或许他很早就会结婚，然后有一个，或者很多个照顾得很好的孩子。”

想了一下阿不福思可能与以前截然相反的人生，格林德沃艰难地道：“你也会的，会有很多你喜欢的孩子。”

邓布利多闻言，泡茶的身影顿了一下，转过头来看他，紧接着，他长长的睫毛垂下来，掩住他的眼睛，让格林德沃猜不到他在想什么。他回过身继续把茶泡完，轻快地道：“那我还真不知道该不该期待。”

他说罢，把茶端过来，坐到格林德沃对面，轻声说：“你好像从来也没问过安娜为什么会成为一个默然者？”

格林德沃盯着指尖：“我想，你要是愿意说的时候，就会和我说。”

邓布利多靠着扶手，似乎难得放松，轻声自语道：“奇怪，看到你，就觉得什么都可以告诉你。”他顿了一下，不等格林德沃有所反应，便淡淡地道，“安娜在六岁以前，不是这样的。”

这个故事格林德沃当然听过，正是因为这样，他才放大了邓布利多心里的恨，让他帮自己做出如何对付麻瓜的纲领，正是因为这样，他提出为了伟大的利益时，邓布利多才会赞同。

邓布利多真的恨麻瓜吗？当然不！上一世，格林德沃知道他在悔恨的一生中推动了什么，他在后半生里一直推动保密法和麻瓜保护法。

那这个时候邓布利多恨得是什么呢？格林德沃以前不知道吗？

他知道！他当然知道，但他无视了他，因为只要让邓布利多的观点被转移，才有可能让这个聪明的巫师站到自己的这一边来。

他知道邓布利多恨的是人心的险恶，愚昧，无知及在恐惧中产生的懦弱，及由此产生的虚张声势及恃强凌弱。他年仅六岁的妹妹被三个年长的麻瓜男孩欺凌，人们对他们家族悲剧的无知却在他身后指点，即使他拿到最优秀，他的家族也是可以让他瞬间失落的弱点。

仅有几个人曾站在他身边给予他真正的慰籍，向他说过；这些和你无关，不是你的错。或者是多吉，或者，是上一世的格林德沃。只是那只小狗狗是真心，而他自己，是利用。

他看着邓布利多的微垂下的脸，心里突然就走神了，他当然知道邓布利多有多强大，但是他微垂下面孔时，那样的忧伤让他染上了一种别样的温柔与脆弱，总会勾起人对他内心一探空间的欲望，甚至可以原谅他的错误。

“阿不思，即使不是麻瓜，如果你不能保护自己，等阿利安娜进入学校，那些纯血也会在欺负她。”格林德沃慢慢地道，“这和你没有关系，和麻瓜也没有关系，只是有些人总把自己恐惧的事情送下地狱，无论这件事是否和他有关，是否正确，是否合理，他们这样做了，就觉得自己平安了，甚至心安理得地犯着错，并享受着错误带来的混乱，为这他熟悉的混乱而沾沾自喜，以为维护了稳定。而麻瓜，因为没有力量，就更喜欢做这种蠢事。”

邓布利多再次为他的话而惊讶，片刻他轻笑了，甚至带着几分着迷：“为什么明明你比我小，却总能说出这样的话来？”

因为他太清楚了，他的纽蒙迦德，就控制着这样一群人！他知道怎么把这些人合到一起，利用他们，为自己的权势而扩张地盘，重要的是，他活了一百多岁了，可谓经验丰富。

明明一百多岁了，为什么还能在邓布利多因为他的话而眼睛亮起来的时候觉得心里被浇了一股清泉一样甜？一百多岁的老头子不应该万事不惊，就像他在面对自己最后的死亡时一样？

他有点恼怒，却又有点得意。就算再来一次，他还是能吸引到邓布利多的目光。他想着，抬头去看邓布利多，才发现邓布利多也在歪着头看他。四目相接，邓布利多微偏过眼去，而他也别开头，想着说点什么打断现在这暧昧的气氛。鬼使神差地，他问：“如果有机会，阿不思，你要怎么改变现在的状况？”

现在这样巫师全面离开麻瓜的情况，麻瓜与巫师互相仇恨的情况。人与人，就算麻瓜与麻瓜，巫师和巫师，都不可能互相理解。那些有耐心的，把包容与理解带给所有人的，毕竟是少数。

“我们不缺懦弱，也不缺野心，我们不缺自我回护，也不缺攻击的能力，全面的撤退与全面的进攻，都不能解决问题。”邓布利多皱着眉道，“我们缺乏的是，理性的反击，与正确的宽容？”

他迟疑的话让格林德沃暗自点头，这个道德先锋，这正是未来的邓布利多校长所用的策略，宽容与爱也不是不分对象，而一昧躲避不予反击也不是真正的保护，所有的事物都是工具，就和魔法一样，选择才让使用他的人变成未来的模样。

他们还要说话，脚步声让他们齐齐回过头去，阿利安娜靠在门边，不知道该进来还是回去。格林德沃看着邓布利多无可奈何的模样，突然轻笑一声，挥挥魔杖，茶壶中的茶水飘出来，在空中形成只小妖精，飞到阿利安娜面前转着圈跳起舞，然后飞回到桌前，一只茶杯跳起来，浮在空中接住了这些茶水，瞬间变热，然后稳稳地落到单人沙发前的座位上。

他歪靠在沙发上，冲着阿利安娜露出一个漫不经心的笑容：“小淑女，为什么不一起来喝杯茶呢？”

显然被他的小游戏逗笑的阿利安娜看向自己的长兄，看到他也露出鼓励邀请的眼神，轻悄悄地走到沙发前。

“如果我是你，我就给家里施个保护咒和混淆咒，让她发作的时候肆意破坏，告诉她这是她应该做的。”格林德沃看她在自己家中也如此小心翼翼，无聊地转着半空的茶杯建议。

邓布利多却严肃起来：“这对安娜太危险了。”

“你们总压抑她才太危险了。”格林德沃打断他，“她原本就有权发泄，你们应该让她明白，会魔法不是她的错，她的父母去世也和她没有关系，她想哭就哭，想发泄就发泄，而不是应该忍着。恨没有什么关系，人有爱就有权恨，从这些中学着面对人生里那些不如意。”

他就是这么了解了克雷登斯活下来的秘密，不但是因为他本质法力强劲，更重要的是适当的发泄让他平息了心中的怒意，尽管这也造成了许多危险和死亡，当然格林德沃觉得那些蠢货死有余辜，重要的是他慢慢从中学会了控制他们的力量，从而重新回到了掌握魔法的道路上。

如果那个邓布利多可以，这个邓布利多家的小姑娘没道理不行。

“我不能让阿利安娜冒险。”邓布利多的脸色发白。

“一般默然者能活到十岁都很艰难，你母亲用了一切力量让安娜稳定下来，但是她仍随时有生命危险，长期不能引导她的魔法会让默默然将她的生命力吃光，而任何一次魔力暴发都会让她突然消耗尽所有的力量而死亡。即使她现在活着，严格意义上，也只是一种痛苦。”格林德沃看着垂着头的小姑娘，他知道这孩子有在听，只是不开口而已。

“或者，你最好和你弟弟商量一下，毕竟，你可能并不是她最喜欢的那个哥哥。”他看邓布利多不说话，忍不住坏心眼地建议着。

“痛苦，安娜也想，活着。”很少说话的阿利安娜，突然轻声说，“想和阿不福思看花，看山羊。”

这一小段话让他们都静默了下来，邓布利多扯出一个笑意，向自己的妹妹伸出手，小姑娘乖巧地靠过去，让自己的长兄抱在怀里。

看着对面的邓布利多把妹妹抱在怀里，下巴隔着她的肩上，轻吻着她的头发，闭上眼睛，掩下几乎要溢出来的湿意，却掩不住突如其来的痛苦，格林德沃不再说下去，他支着下巴看向窗外。

对幸福的向往，哪怕那幸福只有一刻，也让人类忍下了终生的折磨和痛苦，产生了巨大的生命力。

你看不到，盖勒特，看不到这样生命力的美，就算你看到了，你也视之无聊，没有看懂，没有理解。你只喜欢强大的力量，却不能理解这样弱小也是强大的一部分，更值得钦佩与敬畏。人类生存下来，不是靠着强大的暴发，而是靠着这样不懈的微小。

1945年决战前，邓布利多轻声的叹息仿佛在还在昨日。

那邓布利多，你忍下了那么多年的痛苦，家人逝世，爱人反目，朋友被杀，学生牺牲，你的幸福到底在哪儿？

就是有撼摇欧洲的力量，格林德沃却不知道如何让邓布利多有一个美满的生活。


	6. 上5

上５、

他们在这个向春天前进的1900年奇迹地平静下来，格林德沃的生活从来没有这么规律过，天天帮着巴希达整理他已经读过很多，甚至为之发表过很多意见的魔法史，下午的时候去邓布利多家喝杯茶。邓布利多终于耐下心来陪着他这个小妹妹，似乎格林德沃的话让他意识到，就算他用尽努力，他这个妹妹也活不过成年，这让他开始有些恐慌。

不知道是不是因为他的温柔，阿利安娜最近非常平静，有时候格林德沃会和邓布利多一起带他在家里的后花园里散散步，或者轮流给他读一段故事，格林德沃热衷于用魔法给她变点小把戏，邓布利多却担心这会刺激到她。

“你会发现，你越宝贝，就越容易出事，如果你训练她能自己应对，甚至让她觉得她自己就是个普通人，而不是病人，她就能自己应对。”格林德沃显然对黑暗魔法更熟悉，“要知道，默默然也属于黑暗魔法，它和摄魂怪一样，你越恐慌，它缠得你越紧。”

格林德沃耐着性子用小把戏帮邓布利多看孩子，也就是把茶水变成小精灵跳舞，把书本变得像鸟一样飞来飞去，把茶杯变成小白兔跳到阿利安娜的怀里。邓布利多发现他的变形术其实还算熟练，但是这些小把戏总是有点粗，不很精致。

“能用就行了！我像是个每天用变形术哄姑娘的人吗？”格林德沃在被他指出变形术的问题后，不耐烦地道。

那还不如我来！邓布利多把餐巾变成一只只特别小的山羊，绕着阿利安娜陪她玩，随口道：“那你每天在研究什么？”

“不可饶恕咒语的多变体，把普通咒语变成黑魔法的使用方式，如何让烈焰雄雄能炸掉学校塔楼，和同学决斗的时候一招把他们敲昏，如何不用不可饶恕的咒语就能让人见死神。”格林德沃随口道。

“你在开玩笑吧？”邓布利多一边指挥着餐巾小羊跳起了栏杆，逗得安娜咯咯笑了起来，一边惊讶地回头，这么一回头，一只羊就从茶勺变得栏杆上翻了个跟头，没有跳过去，安娜忍不住哈哈笑了起来。

听着安娜的笑声，他们俩对视一眼，邓布利多显然很高兴，这让看着他的格林德沃也放松了起来，他懒洋洋地靠在沙发上，轻轻地道：“恶魔护体。”

蓝色的火焰在他魔杖所划的范围内喷出一个小小的圈，他点点这个火焰对邓布利多道：“这是我发明的，只要愿意和我结盟，并对我永不背叛，就能穿过这个火焰而没事，否则就会被它烧到全身，轻则重伤，当然，火大点可能就化成灰了。”他想了想补充道，“我觉得比牢不可破的誓言管用多了。”

邓布利多好奇地伸出手去戳了一下，格林德沃的脸都变了，他想立刻收起咒语，但邓布利多的手穿过了那个比手掌张开大不子多少的火环，抓住格林德沃的手，笑了一声：“说得要吹破天，我还以为有什么了不起。”

但格林德沃的脸完全变了，他甚至变得惨白，他收起火焰，握紧邓布利多的手，喉咙里几乎发不出声音。邓布利多不知道他刚才穿过了什么，那是永不背叛的誓言，是他为圣徒们设的考验，只有完全认同他，忠于他的人才可能穿过。

但邓布利多穿过了，安然无恙地穿过了。他呼吸急促，不知道该笑还是大叫，或许邓布利多心中并不衷于他，只是太信任他，太信任这个哪怕才见过不到两个月的邻居的侄子，或者……

或者，他喜欢我。只是他不敢说，不能说，不知道该怎么说。

阿尔还喜欢我！依旧喜欢我！尽管过了一世，重新来过，他还是会喜欢我！

“盖勒特？”看他神色变得一会好一会儿差，邓布利多忙握紧他的手，担忧地看他。

格林德沃看着眼前这个人，眼睛转了几转，才想到关键问题，该死的，他低咒一声，拿魔杖对准邓布利多的手腕，轻道：“万咒皆终。”

一道蓝色的火焰从邓布利多的手腕上浮出，飘到格林德沃的魔杖尖，亮成一团花火，然后被他挥灭。他这时才咬紧牙控制住怒气道：“你能不能不要那么轻信，不要那么大的好奇心，什么都敢碰！怎么死的都不知道！”

恶魔护体形成的誓言模式和血盟不一样，血盟他们只是不能对着干，不能伤害对方，但恶魔誓言则代表着永远的衷心，不得背叛，哪怕只是理念不同。只有施咒者的万咒皆终才能让它结束。他上一世曾经冷眼看着那些为各国魔法国当探子卧底或者背叛他的人，如何在这样的火中化成灰。

“我相信你不会伤害我。”邓布利多被他握着手腕，依旧温声说。他说着，翻手握住依旧生气的新朋友的手腕，湖蓝一样的眼睛眨着笑意，“你看，你不是把它取出来了？”

他们离得那么近，格林德沃几乎能看清他睫毛根部毛绒绒的模样，像那些还在跳的餐巾小羊一样，在他心里不断地翻跟头。他轻轻呼出一口气，生怕呼吸会让邓布利多意识到他们有多近。

他的眼睛真好看！蓝眼睛的人很多，但像邓布利多这样，明明看上去很清澈，却依旧看不透那眼睛后的秘密，格林德沃一生只见过这一个。  
  
邓布利多没有说话，只是依旧含着笑看他，就像一个鼓励的暗号。格林德沃开始空白脑中本能地想，我是不是应该做点什么？

门被推开的声音让并排坐在沙发上的两人心里一跳，同时眨眨眼睛，刚才让时间停滞的莫名魔法瞬间消失，格林德沃再次咬牙，心想该死，但一个冷淡狐疑的声音响起来：“阿不思，这是谁？”

邓布利多闭了一下眼睛，所有的情绪已经都消失了，他又变成了一个完美的长兄，此时他站起来，对来人道：“阿不福思，你怎么又从学校里跑回来了？”

“我担心安娜！”阿不福思皱眉道，看着格林德沃懒散的坏痞子模样，几乎要责问他的长兄怎么回事。但他看到安娜围绕着一群施了变形术的餐巾羊的模样，几乎又要大叫了，“怎么回事？你在她面前施魔法！”

邓布利多耐下心来道：“我在试验新的能让安娜生活得更好的方式。”

“更好的方式还是更佳摆脱她的方式！”阿不福思怒道。

格林德沃站了起来，慢吞吞地道：“你们兄弟俩好好聊，我就不打扰了。”他说着，看向被兄长们争吵而吓得呆住的小姑娘，控制住翻白眼咒骂的冲动，对她道，“安娜，去你房间睡觉吧，你的哥哥们可能要谈一会儿。”

阿利安娜眨眨眼睛，就听邓布利多温声道：“安娜，等会儿让阿不福思陪你，我要向和他谈谈，好吗？”

她乖巧地点头，不放心地看了他们一眼，又走过去抱了阿不福思一下，小声道：“阿不福思，等会儿陪我去看花。”

阿不福思压下心中的不满，用最温柔的声音道：“当然，一会儿就去陪我们的小淑女。”

格林德沃冷淡地弯弯腰，然后看向担忧的邓布利多：“我改天再来，留步，不用送我了。”

他体贴地关好门，看着向巴希达家走了几步，实则没几步就给自己施了隐形术，又溜达了回来。

看到阿不福思回来，格林德沃就有不好的预感，这对兄弟在育儿的理念上相差太远，而且上一世就是因为他们兄弟吵起来刺激了安娜，他可不敢大意。他甚至来不及回去用他的头骨做预言，只以先回来再说。还没到门口就听到了这两兄弟的争吵，格林德沃根本没有进屋，决定先给这座房子施展保护魔法。一层层保护咒与混淆咒让邓布利多家罩进了一层雾色的水晶罩中，他站在门边，听着阿不思给自己弟弟解释新理念。

阿不福思当然不会轻易让自己疼爱的小妹妹随便冒险，但他的哥哥并不是像以前一样，只是为了甩开这个妹妹，他更担心的是他的小妹妹，被父母用生命换回，被他们如此精心照顾这么多年，仍然逃不脱年少夭折的命运。

邓布利多是有野心，但他的本质没有黑暗。或者很多人心中黑暗只占很少一部分而已，如果没有特殊的原因被挑起，被放大，他们只会是一些日常的争执，不愤的谩骂，而不是可以变成攻击的武器。

在格林德沃指出他忽视的内容时，他立刻就能意识到自己做错了什么，尽管以前阿不福思也提出过，但这男孩毕竟不如邓布利多思维敏捷，他的指责总找不到点，只停留在指责他哥哥自私身上。

人怎么可能不自私呢？但邓布利多不是个会让自私占据一切的人！上一世的那两个月，大概是他唯一一次让自己的负面情绪完全占据了大脑吧？那样简单的思考，那样把聪明都用在最强的一点上，而不用再考虑人性的复杂，命运的交错，只要用最简单的统治方式，就可以解决一切问题。

听上去多好听。

格林德沃抱着臂，靠在邓布利多家门口的山毛榉树上，出神地听着里面的争执，皱着眉闭上了眼。阿不福思的反复没重点的质问唤起了他很不快的记忆，他当初对着这个男孩子，因为太不耐烦做了什么？好像是钻心剜骨，还有粉身碎骨，烈焰雄雄，四分五裂？

邓布利多当时帮着这孩子挡下许多，但他意识到邓布利多不会，至少当时不会和他走后，心底愤怒突然暴发。

你就是看重别人胜过我！你为了别人可以牺牲我的，牺牲我们的感情，我们的未来，我们伟大的事业！你怎么能把这些虫子一样的人看得比我，比我们的事业重？既然这样！你就守在这里为他们默哀吧！

格林德沃深深地吸了口气，无声地轻笑了：愚蠢！年轻时候的他真愚蠢！如果当时能按捺住脾气，阿不福思还有一年多就要毕业，就可以回来代替邓布利多看家，而阿利安娜迟早会死，他再等两年又不会天塌，他一定能哄得邓布利多忘不了他！那样邓布利多就会到他身边来。就算将来还有分歧，也不会闹到最后不可开交的地步。

其实就算他不哄，邓布利多也不会忘了他。他知道那个老圣人一辈子都没有再谈过恋爱，心里念的是谁？当他不知道吗？

一步错，后来就都乱套了。

砰然的响动惊回了他的神智，这兄弟俩还真得又打起来了！格林德沃撇撇嘴，蠢！真的是蠢！为什么聪明人活着总要和这些蠢人打交道，浪费时间？想当初在纽蒙迦德，把那群蠢货全集中一起，也真费劲。

他靠在树杆上等着， 他靠在树杆上等着，他可以现在就进去就阻止他们，但他还是想等等，直觉告诉他，自母亲去世后，毫不稳定的阿利安娜很容易会被这样的争吵刺激到爆发。

不爆发的阿利安娜对他没有意义。他靠在树上，转着老魔杖，垂着头露出一个冷酷的笑容，再活一世，有些能改，有些，他并不想改。

历史总会惊人地再现重演，当房子的一角被炸开的时候，格林德沃看着自己丝毫无损的防护术，得意地弹了个响指。重来一生，他的法术起码还是保留了巅峰状态。

他先夸奖了一下自己，回身推开邓布利多家的门，只见被撞飞的阿不福思爬起身，大声地喊：“安娜，停下来！你看看我是谁！你能忍住的！我们相信你！”

蠢！在毫不了解这种力量的情况下，随意地指导对方。格林德沃在心底轻蔑地想，大步越过他，挡在了他与默默然之间。他看向安娜，冷静地道：“安娜，不用忍！你有权力憎恨，有权力发泄，有权力破坏！这是你的权力！”

听了他的话，阿不福思愤恨地掏出魔杖对准他：“你对我妹妹胡说什么！”

邓布利多也拿出了自己的，但他不知道该做什么，他喘着气，几乎是哀求地道：“盖勒特！阿不福思！”

格林德沃头也不回，魔杖也不抽出来，只是大喊一声：“都别动，你们想刺激到她吗？”

阿不福思也迟疑了，他举着魔杖看着格林德沃，他正冷静地和她爆发的小妹妹谈判：“安娜，我相信你有自己判断，你不可能一辈子都是一个被保护的小姑娘。是，那些麻瓜伤害了你，你的父母也因此都去世了，你责怪自己，觉得不应该使用魔法。但是安娜，使用魔法是我们巫师的权力，拥有力量的人，本身就要承担更多。你也一样！你不能只想着自己受了伤害，然后无休止地停在这种黑魔法之中。你也不能因为这种黑暗力量纠缠了你，你就放弃了自己！你看看你的哥哥们！你想让他们为你争吵到什么时候？你是想自己死去看着他们伤心，还是就这样任自己伤害他们？你这样就是自责，就是爱吗？”

默默然慢慢地收缩，它一半浮出阿利安娜的脸，一半却仍是黑色无形的雾。屋里所有的男人都喘着气，紧张地盯着她。

格林德沃放缓声音道：“安娜，你能控制他，相信你自己，你是一个邓布利多。你的哥哥们都如此强，你也一样。就算不想再使用魔法，你也要配得上邓布利多这姓，让你控制它，而不是它控制你。”

阿利安娜抽泣地道：“控制它，我很难受。”她说着，突然大声哭起来，“我为什么没有死掉？为什么死掉的是爸爸妈妈？我们为什么不能幸福的生活在一起。”

“人活着就是难受的，幸福只占我们生活中很小的一部分。”格林德沃冷淡吐出这句话，“想拥有幸福，确实是每个人的权力，但想要获得它，要有追求的能力。”

阿不福思看着自己的妹妹，哀求地道：“安娜，你写信说你要和我一起去散步，一起去后山看山羊，你别放弃，求求你！”

默默然慢慢地收缩，终于化成阿利安娜，她落到地上，过于的消耗让她只小声喊了一句阿不福思，就昏睡了过去。阿不福思爬起来，踉跄一步，抱起她，哭到几乎要打嗝。他抱着自己的小妹妹，回到阿利安娜的房间中，再也不肯出来。


	7. 上6

上６、

邓布利多疲惫地连个修复如初都不想施展，他扶着楼梯扶手，慢慢坐到台阶上，半晌才轻道：“你没有走？”

“我就在你家门口，怕你们俩打起来。”格林德沃简单地说，他嫌弃地看看被两个男孩子破坏得不成样子的家里，转了几圈才找到一个小沙发。挥动魔杖，让沙发摇着小短腿走到邓布利多面前，他才坐进去，看着对面靠着扶栏的青年。

邓布利多不是没有疑惑，既然怕他们打起来，为什么不提前阻止。但他看着他，最终轻声问：“谁才能获得幸福？”

格林德沃一时不明所以，但他很快就明白邓布利多在问他刚才和阿利安娜说的话，他闭上了嘴，没有回答。

“你不认为人人能力获得幸福？”邓布利多不介意他是否回答，依旧轻声如呓语般道，“奇怪，我也觉得是。我有时候甚至想，有些人不配得到幸福。可是你刚才说，追求幸福是每个人的权力，但获得它则需要能力。”

这不是我的话，这是你曾经的话。格林德沃紧闭着嘴，一句话也不想说，甚至痛恨自己记忆力怎么那么好，邓布利多上一世发表的演说，讲过的话，只要能从报纸上看到的，他都记得一清二楚。

“我不以性命为念，也不看为宝贵，只要行完我的路程。我不在身上负无用之重，不让死神来替我卸下身上的负担。然而如此，幸福也不肯给予一点点光顾。”他闭上眼睛，轻声念着。

格兰德沃的牙根都咬到疼，他想转开眼睛，不要让自己的注意力停在邓布利多身上，但看着他放下总是能顶住天地的姿态，此时在自己面前流露出身心俱惫的模样，他无法不升起无能为力的怒气。

他忍了一会儿，终于在心里骂了一句：去他的梅林！去他的永不打扰！

他想着，离开沙发，半跪到台阶上，倾身给了邓布利多一个拥抱。邓布利多惊讶地睁开眼睛，想抬起头，他却把对方的头按在自己的肩头，粗声用生硬的语气道：“不要动！”他说着，紧紧箍住这个青年，轻吸了口气，咬着牙无论如何也调不到最温柔的语调，说出的话完全像一道诅咒：“阿不思·邓布利多，你会幸福的，你一生都会幸福！你的才智会在英国，乃至全世界的魔法界闪光，你会受人崇敬，你会有美好的家庭，即使将来要走向另一个世界，也一定比我姑婆活得时间还长，然后安详地死在一个精致的四柱床上，你的葬礼上也会有重要的人为你讲话，复述你一生的光辉，这样才是你的一生！”

如果我重活一生，还看不到你获得这样的幸福，我不能允许！我不信我能让欧洲大陆颤抖居然不能让你幸福！如果是那样，我非得到另一个世界，把死神和梅林都折腾到死了也不能安宁！

邓布利多微微退开一点，惊讶地看着他，如看着喷火的龙突然降临，以为对方要烧掉自己，结果对方却扔下一顶王冠。他轻声笑了一下：“你怎么能那么……”他说不下去了，笑着摇摇头。

看着他摇头的时候，散开的头发披满了肩头，柔软地拂过格林德沃的肩，扫过他的面颊，他忍不住握住这砂金一样的头发，然后板着脸给他扎好。邓布利多一动不动，就笑眯眯地看着他给自己扎头发。

等扎完了，他咬着牙道：“以后大庭广众之下，不要让别看见你披着头发！”

邓布利多眨眨眼睛，微歪着头，带着调侃的笑意：“现在没有大庭广众啊。”

格林德沃更生气了，他继续用生硬的语气道：“也不许对着别人这样笑！”

邓布利多眼神里闪了闪，像是惊讶又像是惊喜，但他只是低笑了几声，依旧偏着头，用额头靠在栏杆上，懒散地看着面前的少年，像是抱怨，又像是秘密的话语：“你管得真多。”

比起现在的你，我可是多活了一百岁，我当然要管着你！格林德沃板着脸心想，他确实要好好做个计划，做一个如何能避开所有危险的计划。他未必需要打扰邓布利多，他现在有一个绝佳的机会，可以让他生活得更轻松。他可以在一边看着他，看他找到幸福。

即使这些幸福与你无关？心底的声音总在不合时宜的时候跳出来提醒他。  
  
格林德沃心里长了根刺，这让他不舒服。但现在他管不了那么，他皱着眉看向邓布利多：“别坐在地上了，起来去睡觉。”

他的语气中有不容质疑的一面，邓布利多顺着他手被牵起来，格林德沃站在楼梯口上，并没有跟着他上去，他只是在台阶下，微仰起头看着他。邓布利多摸摸垂在胸前被他扎好的头发，既不想说告别，又觉得自己太无理取闹。明明对方已经帮他处理了这么大的危机，还给了自己祝福，再要求对方留下，真是太过了。

邓布利多犹豫着，张张口，下定决心要说什么时候，格林德沃轻缓地道：“快去睡觉。我们明天见。”

听到他的话，邓布利多眨眨眼，突然就笑了。他回身踏了几步，又停下，回头想说什么，格林德沃就像猜到他要说什么：“安娜发生了什么事，你就叫我。”

邓布利多笑着点头，然后微微垂下头，那些雀跃的小心思都在瞬间被他藏好，他过了一会儿，才又抬头，转着眼睛带着笑意道：“那么，”他说着，想是鼓足了勇气，轻声道，“明天见，盖尔。”

格林德沃微笑了，他用同样温柔的声音道：“明天见，阿尔。”

邓布利多连送客都忘了，甚至忘了告诉他要锁好门，仿佛他这位新朋友什么都能替他想好。不负他所望的，等他进了卧室，格林德沃回头看着屋里混乱的模样，皱着眉，挥舞起魔杖，施展着法术，又把房子变回到温馨的模样。他甚至先去厨房，回想着原来在纽蒙迦德看着他的圣徒做饭的方式，炖了一锅肉，做了面包，才锁好门，向他姑婆家走去。

做家务真是太累了，没想到家务这么复杂。他站在巴希达的书柜前，找了半天，终于找到几步家务咒语方面的书，夹在腋下，回了自己的房间。

他准备的晚餐邓布利多家是第二天才享受到的，前一天太累，大家都直接睡到了第二天早晨。当邓布利多到了厨房时，他惊讶地看着这些放在保护魔法下的食物，几乎笑弯了眉眼。而阿不福思带着安娜出现的时候，看着他的兄长已经准备好了食物，正研究着怎么把食物摆得更好看点，他生硬地打了个招呼，而安娜则乖巧地坐在她的位置上。

就像是一个和解的信号，阿不福思粗声粗气地道：“这么丰盛？你起那么早？”

邓布利多笑眯眯地坐到他们面前，看着餐勺给他们盛好食物，撑着下巴道：“是盖勒特怕我们昨天晚上没时间应对，提前做好的。”

阿不福思拿着叉子的手就如中了石化咒一样僵硬了，他看着面前的食物，想着昨天那些傲慢的男生，几乎要咆哮了：“他是什么人？为什么要帮你这么多？你和他到底什么关系？他和安娜是什么关系？”

啊，他还是真是忘了‘也许盖勒特是喜欢安娜’这一点，但看起来盖勒特对安娜没那么多注意，邓布利多快速地走了个神，平静地道：“昨天和你说过了，他是老巴希达的侄孙，这段时间在帮他姑婆整理资料，他很聪明，所以我们就来往的多了点。”

“你忘了爸妈要好好掩盖安娜的事吗？你怎么能这么信任别人！你在学校的聪明劲儿呢？你不是最会掩盖了吗？”阿不福思已经要坐立难安地吃不下去了。

“他帮忙许多，而且德姆斯特朗以研究黑魔法著名，他了解安娜这种情况，你昨天不也看到了。”邓布利多耐心地对他解释着。

阿不福思还要说，但看着安娜担忧的眼神，但压下自己的怒气，尽量平和地道：“希望你知道你自己在干什么，那个男孩子，看上去就，不像好人。”他终于在最后还是忍不住愤愤地道，“看上去就是个野心多，心眼多，爱骗人的家伙！谁知道他找上门来是为了什么！”

邓布利多拿叉子的手也顿了一下，然后若无其事般地道：“这是个好问题，改天我去问问他。”

阿不福思对这种态度真是气不太一处来，自从母亲去逝后，邓布利多不得不放弃自己的计划回来照顾安娜，他就感觉到非常焦虑。他曾经说要放弃学业，反正他也不是邓布利多家最聪明的那个，学业有什么了不起，阿不思有梦想与愿望去实现就好了，他对这件事并没有觉得什么不对。但这个兄长却非要让他回去上学，仿佛身为长兄的责任高于一切。在回学校之前，他叫和阿不思吵过一架：去他的责任，你活成这样有什么意思？对大家有什么好处？你又不是全心为着安娜，也不会照顾她，干嘛和自己较劲！

阿不思的理由却很多，这个男孩子们的头儿总有理，言而总之就是：身为这个年纪就应该好好读书。你想照顾她毕业以后有的是机会！

他们兄弟俩都心知肚明，这样的安娜到底还能活多久完全要靠运气，他们束手无策。尽管格林德沃提供了一个新的办法，但到底有没有用？他们家的哥哥考虑可以一试，但弟弟却觉得，就算小妹妹要面临危险，也不能破罐子破摔。

邓布利多无声地叹口气：“先吃饭吧，总能找到解决办法的。”

你这么厉害都找不到办法，让谁找？阿不福思几乎要回击，但看着兄长的面孔，还是咽下了这句话。他们家已经够乱的了，他想着，轻声哄着旁边的小妹妹多吃点，然后皱着眉想，那个金头发的小子家务咒语只能是刚及格，阿不思都比他做得好吃。

被称为家务并不好的格林德沃，此时正被家务咒语折磨地几乎想炸了巴希达厨房，他只能转头对着笑眯眯的巴希达露出一个不在乎的表情，老太婆却慢吞吞地道：“你学这个是为了帮助阿不思吗？真是太好了，朋友之间的互相帮助非常有必要！你这样看上去成熟了不少。”

做家务居然是用来判断成熟的标志？老太婆脑子里到底是什么东西？他满肚子不耐烦却只能听着不知道什么站到他身后的巴希达细声细气地道：

“时间很重要，而且挥魔杖的方式也还重要，要轻一点，盖尔小宝贝，你又不是要指挥着面包去打架，轻一点，听到没有！”  
“苹果馅要慢慢打成泥，慢一点，都溅出来了！这样就对了，现在，对就是现在，往进加糖。不要再看那本破书了，那书没有用！听我的！”  
“好了好了，把馅加进去，你要学会不用烤箱只用魔法就把它烤熟，让他飘起来，飘高点，转圈，多转几圈，才能外焦里脆！”

格林德沃面无表情地挥着老魔杖，似乎看到了死神抱着肚子在地上滚着圈哈哈大笑！笑什么笑，你的最强魔杖即将成为一个家务全通，你有什么好得意的？

一个苹果馅饼能要半条命！他活动着肩膀，看着那只苹果饼散发出焦香的气味，几乎要松了一口气。但转头看向那本《如何让你的魔法带来更多美味》，几乎又想把它炸了！那上面还有一百多道各种菜！如果当初纽蒙迦德改行去做餐厅，大概圣徒们都没有兴致去做伟大的事业了！不过，也不一定，说不定被家务折磨的直接炸了地球！

巴希达轻快地让纸盒把苹果馅饼包起来，又转过头指指一边的丝带：“来，做个蝴蝶结！”

我的魔法是用来绑蝴蝶结的吗？格林德沃咬牙切齿，但看着巴希达确实又不好发作，只能挥着魔杖，在巴希达的指挥下，给纸盒绑了个蝴蝶结，看着丝带在上面平行的绕了两圈，形成一个小小的蝴蝶结，看上去非常别扭非常丑，格林德沃索性把那个蝴蝶结变成了一个蝴蝶，看它在上面扭曲而颤微微地扇着翅膀。

巴希达愉快地把盒子抛进他怀里了：“好了，年轻人，去和朋友们出去玩吧，老在家里呆着有什么意思？你这个年纪就应该多和朋友们来往，霍格沃茨的男孩子都是好孩子，不像德姆斯特朗那么阴沉，去吧去吧！”

被赶出了家门的格林德沃脸阴的像德姆斯特朗终年不见阳光的天，他磨蹭着，走到邓布利多家门口，敲响了门。


	8. 上7

上７、

邓布利多来开门的时候看到他的立刻露出惊喜，但看到那个别扭的蝴蝶，他几乎失笑了。只是看着格林德沃的阴沉的脸，他还是将这样的笑意压了下去，露出一个轻快的表情：“盖勒特，下午好。”

格林德沃把盒子塞到他怀里，看上去还算客气地道：“老巴希达让我带给你们的。”

巴希达的蝴蝶结打得整齐漂亮，而且变形术也非常精通，可不会让它像现在这样如此别扭。邓布利多没有说出来，只是道着谢，带着他进了客厅。

阿不福思在听到他们的声音时已经跳了起来，他用不善的表情看着格林德沃，但想到昨天他阻止了阿利安娜的暴发，又别扭地咬着牙。而格林德沃，鉴于上一生和对方的不快，几乎是想冷笑。

邓布利多就像没看到一屋子人各种奇怪的表情，就这样安然自若地把盒子打开，给大家一人切了一块，还泡上了茶，才道：“昨天太仓促了，都没有好好介绍一下。阿不福思，这是盖勒特·格林德沃先生，盖尔，这是我弟弟阿不福思，你听过他的名字。”

阿不福思脸色扭曲地伸出手，粗声道：“幸会，格林德沃先生。”

格林德沃皱着眉看了看他，在他几乎要愤然收回手时，皮笑肉不笑地伸出手轻握了一下：“幸会，小邓布利多先生。”

梅林啊！邓布利多快速地带着笑意又带着责怪地看了一眼格林德沃：你们就不能好好说话。

得他先和我好好说话才行吧！格林德沃气哼哼地坐下，看阿不福思不客气地把馅饼吃掉一大口后，皱着眉道：“这是巴希达做的？”

当然不是！格林德沃慢慢地吃着，也觉得口味有点怪，好像糖放多了，都怪巴希达一直瞎指挥！倒是邓布利多吃得津津有味，此时还对阿不福思道：“我觉得不错，阿不福思，不要那么挑剔。”

“到底谁是你弟啊！”阿不福思毫不犹豫地道。

“当然是你了。我可没有把别人乱认成弟弟的习惯。”邓不利多晃着手里的叉子，立刻反驳了他，说着，他快速地瞥了一眼格林德沃。

格林德沃盯着眼前的派，没有去看他。他早知道他的阿不思本质是一个坦率直白的人，只是因为生活的需要，使他不得总把一些事情掩盖下来，而用另一种方式，用幽默而漫不经心的语言掩盖下去。他有话想说又不能说，只有开玩笑的时候说出半真半假的话后面，才有可能是真实。

他想着，傲慢地抬起头：“我也没有这样的习惯，阿不思是我目前为止，唯一认可的朋友。他是个聪明人。”他顿了一下，故意道，“我只和聪明人做朋友。”

阿不福思几乎要激怒了，不是因为他暗指这个小邓布利多不聪明，而是担心他的兄长误交匪友。他严苛地看向自己的兄长，眼睛里透出：你看你交的朋友是什么人，比起多吉，他简直就是个渣！

邓布利多叹口气，转移话题道：“安娜又睡了吗？”

说到自己的小妹妹，阿不福的脾气变得温和了：“是的，她累了。昨天突然暴发又控制着收回来，太消耗她了。”

格林德沃突然意识到一个问题，上一世他只见过这小姑娘唯一的一次暴发，就是她死亡的那天，平常只是生生压抑，显得痛苦而已。他疑惑地问：“她从来没有在暴发后，能控制自己，或意识到自己暴发过吗？”

“几乎没有，包括我母亲去世的那一次。”邓布利多忧虑地道，“昨天是第一次。”

“这说明她随着年龄的增长，魔力增加了。”格林德沃皱起眉，“如果再不学会控制它，魔力增长也会使默默然的力量增长，要不她吞到这个力量，要不这个力量吞掉她。”

阿不福思几乎想大喊，哪有那么严重，哪有那么快！但看到自己哥哥的表情，他知道这件事是真的。他把盘子摔到桌上，诅咒地道：“该死！”说着，他再次重提他的要求，“我要退学！立刻回家！”

“你退学能解决问题吗？哄你妹妹多吃点多睡点就能不让她被反噬？”格林德沃嗤笑了一声，“上你的学去吧，小男孩！”

“小男孩”阿不福思愤怒了，他站起来道：“你看上去就很老了吗？”

我一百多岁了啊！当然比较老。格林德沃懒得理他，但邓布利多琢磨了一下，温声道：“盖尔，你好像只比阿不福思年长一岁。”

因为对方的身高而忽略了对方年龄的阿不福思几乎要嘲笑了，但他很快又皱起眉来：“那他为什么不去上学？”

屋里的人同时沉默了，格林德沃想：我是应该说我退学了呢还是说我被开除了呢？前者似乎就没有说服力了，后者就更没说服力了！

但错误地理解了这点沉默的阿不福思怒了：“凭什么他能退学，我就不能退学？”

这就好解释了，格林德沃立刻抽出魔杖，轻轻晃了晃道：“快速结冰。”茶壶里的茶水立刻就被吸了出来，化成一块圆型的冰盘浮在他们之间，他又道：“四分五裂。”冰盘并没有就此碎成片，而是随着他魔杖的游走让裂纹画出了一支玫瑰花。

他让这幅冰玫瑰飘到邓布利多面前，彬彬有礼地道：“送给你，亲爱的阿尔。”说罢，转头得意地看向阿不福思，“我可以做到这种程度。你能吗？”

阿不福思看着哥哥一脸高兴地欣赏着这幅冰画，几乎要咆哮了：“你居然让他叫你亲爱的！你们两个……！真是气死我了！”

邓布利多笑出声，他边笑边又努力忍着笑意以妨阿不福思更生气，只能先转头冲着格林德沃道谢，才对一脸怒气的阿不福思道：“你不叫我亲爱的，还不许别人叫？”

这时阿利安娜睡醒了走出来，看着几位哥哥们不知道又在争吵什么，一时靠在门边不知道该不该进来，阿不福思压住怒火，向小妹妹伸出手，然后对自己的哥哥没好气地道：“反正我这两天在家，你就不用看着安娜了，和你亲爱的朋友出去研究你那伟大的魔法吧！”

和自己的朋友一起被弟弟赶出家门后，邓布利多抱歉地看向格林德沃：“不好意思，盖尔，我弟弟一向脾气比较暴躁，他不是故意的。”

“没关系，我比他暴躁多了。”格林德沃和他并肩，慢悠悠地向山的方向走去，漫不经心地道，“何况他是关心你，他爱着你，爱着你们这个家，想保护你而已，我能理解。”

邓布利多惊讶地看他，其后若有所思地看向山里：“是的，当然是。”他说着又道，“可我并不觉得你很暴躁。”

“可能因为你没有让我觉得需要暴躁的地方吧。”格林德沃一时不知道怎么回答，只能干巴巴地道。

他有时候真的不知道该和邓布利多说什么，他们理所当然地应该亲近，但是他抗拒着这种亲近。他们上一辈子都在讨论什么？他努力回想着，记忆深处里全是如何想着用伟大的利益如何诱使邓布利多和他站到一起，他利用了邓布利多因为麻瓜给他家庭造成的伤害所产生的恨，也利用了邓布利多的聪明才智，更利用了他的感情。

如果在牢狱中五十多年，他最应该忏悔的，就是这件事。在他一生中，为了让纽蒙迦德走向辉煌，利用过很多人，但这些人也在利用着他。为了报仇，为了解脱，为了有信仰的支撑，为了能得到实在的回报，为了能和自己想要的人结婚。利益的结合有他的必然，尤其巫师与麻瓜之间的恩怨，即使原因消失，偏见也依旧存在。就算纽蒙迦德崩塌后，那些纯血的后代也会投向食死徒的怀抱。

但邓布利多不一样，他站到自己身边，或许是因为被才华与理想的吸引，但更多的是，因为他爱着自己。他利用了这份爱，尽管他想着，反正他也爱着邓布利多，他们以后会一起并肩走向辉煌，邓不利多也不亏不是？

现在想起来，真愚蠢啊！那样纯粹的爱，他一生只拥有过这一次，被他随手抛弃了。他以为这无所谓，以后还会有。但他一生再也没有过，没有人单纯因为他只是盖勒特·格林德沃而爱他，无论他是一个被退学的狂妄的其实一无所有的男学生，还是一个强大的领袖。

邓布利多听了他这句话，再次惊讶地看他。但他没有问出口，两个人只是在小路上慢慢地散着步。春风拂面，似乎所有的问题都被御下，让人变得轻松，有些话也就更容易问出来，他这时候才道：“你曾经问我，如果有机会改变现在，我会怎么做。听起来，你似乎有什么建议，但又觉得不适合对我说。”

太敏锐太聪明了，格林德沃在心中称赞着，却抿紧了唇，寻找着合适的话。邓布利多在他旁边也不着急，只是等待着，耳边只有风吹过树梢轻柔的沙沙声，然后就是两个人的脚步在小路上摩擦的声音。

如果阿利安娜平安了，他依旧可以让阿不思站到他身边，他可以修正他伟大的利益，他们依旧可以获得无与伦比的成功。

在他几乎想要再次提出这个问题的时候，死神的话再次浮出来：你能吗？

盖勒特，你的圣徒中也有害怕你的人，如果你的利益真的是伟大的，他们为什么害怕？因为你只是一个暴君。当他们终于不害怕了，或者发现害怕也没用的时候，他们也会起来反对你。如果你不是暴君，他们只是会质疑你，而不是会沉默，也不是会害怕。

他们在1945年那场决斗前，依旧讨论过，格林德沃盯着脚尖，终于道：“我曾经想，如果我们能统治麻瓜，让他们害怕我们，而不是我们害怕他们，把魔法界带出阴影，光明地站到阳光下，不再受《保密法》的压迫，就好了。”

邓布利多为这个想法震惊了，但同样的，他与以前一样，为之着迷。当然，他的妹妹因为麻瓜才变成现在的模样，他的家庭支离破碎，甚至他不得不困在这小小的村庄中，都是因为那些愚蠢的麻瓜。格林德沃早在上一世就精准地抓住这一点，他放大了邓布利多心中的不甘心与恨，借着对方对自己的迷恋，让他聪明的才华为自己补全了早期计划中的缺陷。

看着邓布利多思考着如何让魔法界站到阳光下，不再害怕麻瓜，而是麻瓜害怕他们的模样，格林德沃几乎觉得自己又要站在人生有巅峰。但当邓布利多突然回头看向他，眼睛里全是兴奋，他却突然感觉到害怕。

他将再一次把这个人带起泥潭！他必须，立刻，马上，现在，就想到弥补的方式！

格林德沃看着面前的人，接着道：“我曾经想，无论麻瓜有多无辜，他们都曾经默许了巫师地被抓，以异教徒的名义，把他们绑上火烧的刑场，送上磔刑的索架，他们明知道巫师没有害，却以恐惧为名，各种迫害他们。我就想，以其人之道还治其人之身，他们在历史上怎么对待我们，我就怎么对待他们。如果巫师界还腐朽地遵守《保密法》，那我就挑起巫师界的战争，让他们明白，谁才是对的。如果他们不愿意听，就把他们抓起来，什么时候愿意听再放出来。如果麻瓜不肯遵守我们的统治，那就杀了他们，什么杀到他们害怕，什么时候愿意听为止。到时候，我就是神，是我带着魔法界走出了黑暗，他们应该崇拜我，只听我一个人的，我就是唯一的正确。”

这才是伟大利益的核心，是他统治的本源与真正的梦想，不是单纯伪装成解放巫师界，不是那个修改过的，只是为了让阿不思站到他身边的计划，是真正的，最后的目标。

没有人的小丘上，风吹过新发芽的山毛榉，树下两个人都没有说话，只任风吹过，树叶不断作响。格林德沃背着手，冷静地看着面前的人，年轻的脸上甚至带着视万物于无物的冷酷，而邓布利多几乎被他这段话惊呆了，只是睁着一双蓝眼睛看着他。

半晌，邓布利多似乎才回过神来，微皱起眉：“虽然我也觉得巫师不应该总是躲起来，但你这种方式，并不是最佳的方式。而且盖勒特，没有人会只听你一个人的。”

格林德沃挑眉轻蔑地笑了：“为什么？为什么不能只听我一个人的？如果我是正确的，哪怕我的手段过分，但反正他们也找不到合适的道路，听我的有什么不对。”

这肯定不对，这听上去非常好的内容，用的是残酷的手段，邓布利多轻声说：“他们会说你是暴君，即使你的想法是正确的，但是用武力得到的胜利，必然会被武力推翻。亚历山大曾经占领广阔的土地，可是他死后，立刻分崩离析，甚至他活着的时候，都要面对着此起彼伏的反抗。这样消耗了太多的力量，反而不能把心思都用在找到正确管理的方式上。”

他知道，他当然知道，从纽蒙迦德建立起来，我们就一直在打仗，屠杀麻瓜，与魔法界对抗，而纽蒙迦德的人内部也有不同的理念，经常对抗，我们只想着扩张，却从来没想过，拥有这样力量，这样的范围，应该如何维持。其实纽蒙迦德里也有不少精英提供了优秀的思想，理性的方式，但是他们都死在了内斗与清洗中。优秀的光华没有保存下来，只留下嗜血的高压。

但他不想承认，不想就这样简单地承认他的理念就这样，这么简单地灭亡。

这时候的邓布利多还不能像他后来那样，找到更合适的方式来反驳他，因为他还没有看到这些理念在实施后的残酷与残忍，没有看到他曾经爱过的人变成了欧洲最大的黑魔王，对生命毫无尊重，让魔法界陷入了新的混乱。

他看不起伏地魔，那个分裂了自己的灵魂，就以为可以不死，可以真正成神，完全靠高压杀戮的方式来获得尊敬。他在报纸上看到伏地魔的管理方式时，几乎笑到跌倒，前辈的方式一点也没学到。现在想想，他就是有一个看似美好的初衷，过程看上去比伏地魔好看点，结果也一样。

邓布利多似乎还想说服他：“不到万不得一，武力不是最佳的解决方式，所以，”

他们身后传来悉悉窣窣的声音，打断了他们的话，格林德沃冷眼转过头去，只是一只地鼠，但他随手挥挥魔杖就击杀了这只烦人的地鼠。回头看到邓布利多有些发白的表情，他耸耸肩：“我觉得武力更简单有效点，不是吗？所以我说了，我比你弟脾气暴躁多了。”

这样就行了，邓布利多就不会再沉迷于他的理念，也发现他本质是什么样的人，然后，用邓布利多家式的教养对他说再见，这一切，就可以结束了。

阵阵的春风再次吹过，吹起格林德沃有点长又不肯扎起的头发，他的金发一时遮住了他的眼睛，他也没有去动，只是在发丝间看着邓布利多怔忡的眼神，不知道该松口气，还是为自己的决定后悔。然后他看着邓布利多抬起手，手指轻缓地拂过他的头发，然后给他别在耳后，不让风再吹乱它们。

邓布利多收回手，有点不好意思地徒劳着解释道：“这样好多了，不是吗？”

这次轮到格林德沃惊呆了，他有点不知所措地看着邓布利多，完全不明白为什么事情会是这样的走向，就听邓布利多道：“我能理解，你的想法，我也觉得，巫师界光是躲避是没有意义的，但是你这样太危险了。”他说着皱了下眉，“你有多少力量施出去，就会有多少力量被反弹回来。”

格林德沃想对着他露出不屑的讥笑，讽刺他跟不上自己的步伐，但听着邓布利多接着说：“我很钦佩你在这样的年纪已经有了这么多想法。但我觉得这不是你的真心话，你的话总好像在提醒我，我曾经的想法会让我自己走上什么样危险的道路。”

邓布利多说着，似乎又有点羞涩了，他迅速地瞥了格林德沃一眼，马上转过头去，小声道：“可能是我自作多情，让你困扰了，我很抱歉。”

格林德沃想，你有什么好道歉的，对我，你永远不用道歉。

但他说不出口，他只能转过头去，看着山丘的阳光，半晌没话找话地道：“回去吧，等会儿天就冷了。你弟弟该担心你了。”

邓布利多没有疑意地跟着他一起向来路走去，他们先到达了巴沙特家，邓布利多驻足道：“盖勒特，你今天说的话很有意义，我会想一想，但你也要好好想一想。”

格林德沃没有说话，只是轻轻地点点头，他觉得自己的脸色看上去一定不好，但邓布利多还是能温柔地对他说话，真是让他意想不到。但更令他意想不到的还在后面，邓布利多接着道：“如果我想到什么，可以给你写信吗？”

“可以，当然可以。”格林德沃压住心底复杂的情绪，看着邓布利多退了几步，背着手不知道想什么，然后愉快地冲着自己摆摆手，头也不回，，看着十分开心，却又十分仓促地离开。

这熟悉的态度，熟悉的背影，让格林德沃心底的藤蔓收得更紧，那些藤蔓一定被施了变形术，变成了铁链，绞紧他的心脏，让他不敢轻举妄动，空余长长的叹息。


	9. 上8

上８、

格林德沃在巴沙特家里真坐立难安，他期待着邓布利多给他写信，又生怕邓布利多写信。他想让对方为自己的想法倾倒，但又怕对方真的沉迷于这个思维之中。

“这是终于谈恋爱了吗？”巴希达疑惑地看他，然后谨慎地道，“你不会是看上邓布利多家的小姑娘了吧？那孩子可太小了，而且身体不好，虽然说，你喜欢就好，但你也要考虑清楚”

“我没有喜欢她。”格林德沃摊在沙发里，帮她校对着一段文稿，嘀咕地道，“我怎么可能看上那种小姑娘。”

巴希达满意了：“虽然我也挺同情她的，但是毕竟我是你的亲戚，总希望你能找一个更好的伴侣，当然你年纪还是轻了点。你这个年纪，谁还没有几段感情，约会几个不同的人？但他们很快就会消失，等你再大点，二十多岁吧就会知道，什么样的好姑娘适合你了。”

“我的老好姑婆，我们就不要讨论这个问题了。”他刷地一下拿下文稿，冲着她道，“我知道我喜欢什么样的人！”

巴希达眨眨眼，神秘地笑了：“那就还是有喜欢的人了。”她说着，叹口气，“爱情，真是好。”

一点也不好，上一辈子他们的爱情几乎就是灾难，他甚至不确定，自己这一辈子，就算机会放在那儿，能不能好好地拥有。他靠在沙发里，低沉地道：“我可能谈不好恋爱。”

“胡说！”巴希达生气地道，“你才多大，就这么消沉？哪个姑娘打击了你，你还不能站起来了？”她说着，一边指挥着旁边的毛衣针织着披肩，一边语重心长地道，“当然，不是所有的爱情都一番风顺，也不是所有巫师都要结婚，但是如果能有一个和你一起渡过难关，在你犯错的时候提醒你，在你有好事的时候与你一起开心，能尊重你的理想，又能互相扶持的人，多好。但重要的是，你要喜欢她，她也要喜欢你。是真心实意，不是为了对方的家族血统。”

格林德沃还想着怎么回答她，邓布利多的小猫头鹰又扑上了巴希达家的窗户，巴希达笑眯眯地道：“去吧去吧，年轻人。你们俩真是，一见如故，有个能理解自己的朋友，也是好事。”

猫头鹰送来的纸条可不是什么好事，邓布利多焦急的字都写飞了：“阿不福思一定要退学，能来帮我劝劝他吗？”

格林德沃握着纸条，本能告诉他别去。他去能干什么呢？要想让这对兄弟保持基本的兄弟情，他永远别出现可能效果更好。但他在明白过来，已经直接幻影移形到达邓布利多家门口，隔着门就已经听到他们兄弟俩的争执。

你能改变这一切吗？改变这个家庭权剩三个人的现状？

能不能，我都必须试着改变他们！否则我回来这里有什么意义呢？

他镇定下来，推开门，正听着阿不福思大声喊：“我来照顾安娜，我才是她最喜欢的哥哥。”

“那又如何？你能在她把家炸了时候用最好的防护术和混淆术不让周围的人发现她把她送到圣芒戈吗？你能在找到最佳方式分离他身上的默默然时，起到作用吗？你能在家里出事的时候幻影移形找到阿不思把他带回来吗？你除了能在你妹妹身体不好的时候哄她吃饭睡觉，看着她走向衰亡，就算你力量再强，学业没完成，该学的都没学好，你能做什么？”格林德沃关好门，随口说着，他边说边几步走到他们兄弟之间。

不等阿不福思发作，邓布利多叹口气，转身对他恳求般地道：“盖勒特。”

他看看阿不思，又看向阿不福思，严厉地道：“都坐下，天天吵吵吵，像什么样子？你们怎么不把你们爸妈的照片挂到正中间，让他们看看自己好不容易护住的好儿子们每天都为了鸡毛蒜皮的破事在吵！”

长年身为上位者的威严自重生以来一直被他压制，此时突然爆发，竟也镇住了面前的两兄弟。他们兄弟俩一个避而不想谈，一个就像有气没处发的山羊，互相对视一眼，最终坐了下来。格林德沃看着他们这个样子，也觉得满意了，先转身对邓布利多道：“我看你就是不长记性，太惯着他了！”

邓布利多错愕地转头，想不清楚怎么自己成了首先被批评的人。没想到格林德沃接着道：“你就应该把安娜扔给他，看他能坚持多久，看他还能不能这么嘴硬，不出几天，他就得求你回来！”

他怎么可能冒这种险？即使是在对家里这些事最烦闷的时候，他也没想过把安娜抛下不管。

接着格林德沃又转过来看阿不福思，一副痛心疾首的模样：“你这个人怎么可以如此自私！如果你妹妹出了事，就像你母亲那样的事故，你就那么肯定你能逃过去？你就忍心让阿不思再次失去一个亲人？你怎么能让他接受这样接二连三的打击？你真以为你平常干的那点事，就能阻挡住你妹妹突然的暴发吗？你怎么能肯定你让她吃好睡好，就不会有突发事件刺激到她呢？”

阿不福思脸都涨红了，却不知道该说什么，虽然他的兄长有各种毛病，总喜欢钻研自己的事情，对他们弟妹之间的关系也只是维持在基本状态，没有特别亲热，但他在家里兄长总是让着他，他并没有忘记，在安娜的悲剧没发生前，他们三兄妹曾经多么亲密。

但被外人批评让他不能忍受，他只能看向自己的兄长，忍不住道：“我哪里自私？我就是想让他过自己喜欢的生活，他解放了，想干什么干什么，我能照顾好安娜！”

尽管最后一句说得有点不底气，前面的话他还是理直气壮。格林德沃点了点头，反问道：“你们这样，一个半吊子，连个幻影移形都不会，高阶魔药都做不出来，一个随时都有可能暴发，你觉得阿不思敢去过自己喜欢过的生活吗？想做家里的顶梁柱，先把自己长成一棵大树再说吧！”

“阿不思！”阿不福思气得要命，转头看向他哥。

格林德沃比他更快：“这时候就知道叫你哥了？你哥要不在你自己在家出了事，我看你叫谁？你把梅林的名字叫穿孔也没用！”

明明是非常严肃而且剑拔弩张的场合，邓布利多却撇过头去不看他们，以掩饰自己快要忍不住笑出来的状态。但从阿不福思的角度，只能看到他哥微侧着脸，不肯看和他们，眼角疑似还有泪花。

刚进入十六岁的小朋友一时被他哥和他哥的新朋友哄住了，只能偃旗息鼓，咕哝着道：“我也是为他着想，看他在这里也不是很开心。”

格林德沃看着这点火基本熄灭，才放软口气：“当然当然，你们都是互相为了对方着想，但是阿不福思，你至少得学到六年级，你现在连O.W.L都拿不出来，将来，如果你往好点想，真找到办法把安娜治愈，你连O.W.L都没有，难道去酒吧洗盘子吗？虽然洗盘子没什么，但是你身为哥哥，怎么给安娜更好的生活？你得把该学的都学完，最好拿到N.E.W.T，这样才能保障你和安娜，你才能有底气让阿不思想去哪儿就去哪。”

阿不福思磨着牙道：“可是安娜的情况，”他说着，眼圈都有点红了，“如果她出什么事，或者不行了，我都不在她身边。”

“我看你哥哥会让安娜维持得很好，你看她现在不是渐渐开始学会控制自己了吗？支持到你毕业没有问题！”格林德沃一副万事笃定的模样道，“何况要真出事，我们马上去学校把你接回来，怎么会让你不在她身边？”

他边说着，边不着痕迹地在桌子底下踢了一下邓布利多，对方这时才转过头来，眼角还有忍住笑而产生的泪光，阿不福思一看，也不由眼泪汪汪。邓布利多挪到自己弟弟身边，给了他一个拥抱：“放心，你不是说最讨厌我的地方就是我在学校里太聪明了吗？我现在把这份聪明都用在治愈安娜身上，你还不放心吗？”

阿不福思闷声道：“我们家里只有我们三个人了，你怕我在安娜不在的时候出事，我就不怕吗？”

“我比你更会保护自己。盖勒特说得对，你的魔法学得不到家，怎么保护安娜。”邓布利多轻声安慰着他。

阿不福思抽着鼻子，半晌道：“我想回到安娜小时候，我们三个在一起，那时候多好。我恨那几个麻瓜，但我更恨我们没有保护好她！”

邓布利多没有出声，半晌道：“我们三个以后也在一起。”

格林德沃看着他们兄弟终于看上去和好了，觉得自己想摊下去，这比在纽蒙迦德管圣徒还麻烦，他哄圣徒加入都没用过这么多词。他忍不住看向邓布利多：都是因为你。在阿不福思像条大狗一样伏在兄长肩上，背对着他时，他用口型对着这里的一家之主道。

没想到邓布利多居然轻轻无声地笑了，用口型对他道：骗子！

格林德沃几乎要生气了，什么叫骗子！我骗他是为了谁！

没想到更快地，邓布利多用含笑的眼睛看着他，接着用口型对他道：谢谢。看着他舌尖在齿间轻轻一翘便缩回唇间，无声地发出这个单词，格林德沃的怒气立刻消失得无影无踪，他看着邓布利多重新低下头去，安慰着自从坎德拉去世后就一直关系紧张的弟弟，却还回味着刚才的笑意。

阿不福思过两天就重新回了学校，临行前还百般要求兄长许诺，如果家里有任何事情，立刻接他回来。

格林德沃站在旁边翻了个白眼，不耐烦地道：“好的好的，万一有事我就立刻幻影移形到霍格沃茨去接你。”

阿不福思惊呆了，不由恼怒地对着他哥道：“为什么是他去接我？”

格林德沃抢先道：“你哥当然得照顾安娜，肯定是我去接你！”

“凭什么你去接我？你是我家什么人啊？”阿不福感觉自己就要被这个突然冒出来的人搞崩溃了。

“我是……”格林德沃说了两个词就一时卡壳了，他是邓布利多什么人呢？

“他是，我最信得过的朋友，让他去接你，没什么不合适。”邓布利多接过话来，他说着，还含着笑瞥了格林德沃一样，后者便一本正经地向阿不福思点头，示意他听到了吧，你哥和我是这种关系。

阿不福思却看着他哥，那样的笑容太少见了，他忍不住狐疑地多看了几眼，觉得正在错过他哥最重要的一个秘密。但在那之间，他再次警告道：“你可别和你最好的朋友光顾着研究魔法，没看好安娜，也别让安娜参加研究试验！听到没！”

邓布利多看看时间，不答这个问题，反问道：“是需要我抽块手绢挥舞着和你送别吗？”

阿不福思跺跺脚，满脸不情愿地拿过门钥匙，大声喊：“你要照顾好安娜啊~~~~~~！”他的叫声随着门钥匙开启终于消失。

邓布利多松了口气：“我还以为我真得抽出手绢来送别呢。”

格林德沃却看着前方，不去看他。他没办法看，因为他终于意识过来，邓布利多在说那句信得过的朋友时，语调有多么饱含深意而缱绻不舍。这样的情意，让他想逃离，却又不舍得离开。

他有点记不起来，上一辈子的时候，他们怎么就确定了关系。好像某一天，双目对视，他意识到邓布利多对他有点其它心思，他就抓住了这一点，给了对方一点暗示，然后就水到渠成。他那时候当然也喜欢邓布利多，更重要的是，他觉得邓布利多是最适合和他一路走下去的人。在不能走下去的时候，他虽然觉得惋惜，但也觉得若不能情人和搭档，对手与死敌也挺合他们的身份。

他是什么时候意识到邓布利多对他来讲，是一段不可磨灭的，最应该珍惜，却被他错过，永不可再得的珍贵之物呢？是看到报纸上邓布利多作为教授和别人在一起微笑的照片？听到他和别人有深交的传言？血盟被偷甚至被破裂的时刻？决战前昔？

不，那时候他都只是觉得，邓布利多应该是他的而已。他还没有意识到，能让邓布利多过得趁心如意，能和他在一起有多珍贵。

他被关了二十几年后，在纽蒙迦德要求看报纸杂志，魔法部倒也没有反对，在那上面，他总是看邓布利多如何对抗伏地魔。比起当初对他一直避而不见，不想对战，邓布利多不知道是吸取教训还是什么原因，从伏地魔一崛起开始就非常警惕。他当时还嘲笑这两边都是小把戏，伏地魔只是用了黑魔法，可以让别人替他去死，结果很多人就以为他是不死的，从而对他崇拜臣服。这些幼稚的游戏，迟早一天会出问题。对黑魔法如此醉心，却也没有看透他的本质。

等伏地魔再次出现后，有一本叫《唱唱反调》的小杂志，无聊至及，偶尔还有点能看的小玩意，上面说邓布利多被英国魔法部排挤，而他毫不在乎，被撤了校长都不在乎，只说不要把他从巧克力蛙的画片上撤掉就行。

这让格林德沃当时在囹圄之中非常愤怒，这帮魔法部的蠢货，根本不知道邓布利多的意义，他看着照片里邓布利多那一向睿智的眼睛中，有着无比的冷静，他就更愤怒，这些蠢货把这个至少在中年时代都很有热情的人逼成什么样了！要是我在他身边……

如果我能在他身边…………

但世上没有如果……

他在监狱的高塔里，嘿嘿地笑了几声，越笑越大声，最后哈哈大笑。高塔里只有冷冽的风声和几张报纸陪伴着他，没有任何人。他在这里想了半辈子他的事业在哪里出了差错，而在那一刻，突然觉得意味索然。

他们没有任何差错，唯一的差错在于，他身边没有邓布利多。无论荣耀还是冰寒，没有人为他高兴，也没有人理解，更没有人陪伴。纽蒙迦德最辉煌的时候是有很多人，他们都只会吹牛拍马，只会无限地认同他的理念，没有人，再也没有人能像邓布利多一样，指出他好在哪里，而又错在哪里。没有人像邓布利多总能想到他没想到的地方，总能及时让他感受到美好与失误。

他有时候也会怜悯一些人，怜悯他们美好的愿望不能实现，但前提是，这些人能为他的事业有助益，但对于其它人，哪怕弱小，哪怕可怜，他也觉得这些懦夫，可怜虫不配活在这世上。美好的风景虽然也有，但比不上他的事业。如果他大功告成，这些都不算什么。

只是最辉煌的时候，他也觉得渴，总有哪里不满足。为了填补这个渴，他继续扩张，继续发展，杀掉那些挡路的，吸纳那些强势却被忽视的，仍然填不完这点渴。

在那个寒冷的时刻，抓着那张报纸，笑得几乎喘不过气的他，终于意识到，那点渴为什么填不满，为什么他曾经在戈德里克山谷前所未有感受到生命与阳光的美，在日后又再次感受不到了。

他再也没有拥有那座能让他和这个世界和解沟通的桥，他再也没有过能爱上世界和人的能力，他曾经有过这个机会，哪怕那时候他依旧强硬，但他有过，但只有那两个月，只有那一次。

从那之后，他就希望邓布利多早点打败伏地魔，只要打败了，他就想办法给他送封信，只写两个词：对不起，恭喜。

但这封信再也没有机会写了。看到邓布利多的讣告，他对生命已经不寄任何希望，死亡是他唯一的期待。

“盖勒特！盖勒特？”几声轻唤让他回过神来，他转头看向邓布利多，关怀从那双蓝眼睛中毫无掩盖毫无剩余地交出来，“我叫了好几声？你怎么了？”

“没什么，只是想点事。”他看着邓布利多，在心中转了很多弯后，以若无其事的神色道，“只是看到阿不福思回学校，我在想，我可能什么时候得回趟家。”

邓布利多的脸色微变，似乎第一次意识到这个人并不是住他在隔壁，他只是借住，来探望一住年老的亲戚。他的家身处异国，非常遥远，猫头鹰都要飞几天，他们总要分离，而不是像现在这样，密不可分。

格林德沃像是没看到他脸色变了一般，率先转身道：“回去吧。”

邓布利多看着脚下被风旋起的青草，是该回去了，起风了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I solemnly swear that they are up to have a romance


	10. 上9

上９、

那段关于要回趟家的简短谈话后，好几天邓布利多的情绪都没有那么高，他们看着似乎与平日无差，但连阿利安娜都在只余他们兄妹俩的时候轻声问过邓布利多和盖勒特发生了什么。

“没什么。”邓布利多想了想，轻声笑了，“只是发现，再好的梦，总是要醒的。”

安娜乖觉地靠在哥哥怀里，轻轻地拥抱了他一下，给了他一个兄妹间的安慰。邓布利多也拥抱了她，在心底安慰自己，没关系，只是回趟家，不是永远见不到，他不来我也可以去找他，就算再不济，我还有家人。

那之后，格林德沃虽然没有再提让安娜做什么试验，但他还是建议让安娜直面恐惧，不要害怕魔法，也不要害怕别人，让她明白她有能力保护自己，甚至有能力保护她的哥哥们。

既然这么多痛苦已经吃了，为什么不让它更有价值，难道最后也还是面对一个惨烈死亡。

似乎前几天兄弟之间的争执也刺激到了她，让她沉闷而难过了好久，倒是格林德沃有天下午过来时，一边削苹果一边对着她道：“你有什么好愧疚的？明明是你的两个哥哥都是笨蛋！你是最应该理直气壮活着的人！你才是受害者！如果你觉得他们不应该吵架，就大声告诉他们：那两个笨蛋，别吵了！”

邓布利多好笑地从书里抬头：“盖勒特，你怎么能这么教她？”

格林德沃把苹果切了一小块递给阿利安娜，又切了一块让她递给邓布利多，逗着她道：“你对和你哥哥说：书呆子，别看了，再看眼睛要坏了！”

她咯咯笑着，把苹果递给邓布利多，软声道：“哥哥，休息一下，眼睛会坏的。”

邓布利多接过苹果看向格林德沃，慢慢小口咬着苹果，得意地看他：我妹妹才不会这么对我。

有什么好得意的！还不是我让你意识到你妹妹对你很重要？格林德沃不理他，用魔杖指挥着小刀把苹果切成一块块的小兔子的模样，然后让浮在空成苹果兔子围着安娜转了一圈，再落到盘子里。

邓布利多惊讶地看着这些苹果小块，这真是哄小孩子的把戏了：“你什么时候学的？”

“我姑婆那儿有很多这类的书，我就看了看，很简单。”格林德沃慢悠悠地，带着隐约的得意，“她有一本家常菜谱，上面有一百多道菜，我都学到二十道了。”

邓布利多看着他明明得意还要故作不经意的模样，别过头忍着笑吃苹果，但吃到一半，他心底就有一声叹息：就算学满一百道菜，将来也不是给我吃。他想着，低下头去，看着书上的咒语记载，掩盖下不自觉低落的情绪。

格林德沃陪着安娜读了一会儿书，转头看邓布利多专心看书的模样，有点不满意地想：书有什么好看，我，还有你妹，不比它好看吗？

他瞄了一眼，觉得有点意思，那本书叫：《爱情的咒语》。

“这有什么好看？难道你还需要熬迷情剂？”格林德沃懒洋洋地道，“我敢打赌，你从五年级开始，只要学校开舞会，肯定有一堆女生主动邀请你。”

邓布利多这才抬起头来，浅笑地道：“那还真没有那么多，她们都觉得我不可琢磨，甚至有点害怕我。”

“你又没想我一样三天两头炸了实验室，有什么可怕的？你又这么好看。”格林德沃靠在沙发里道。

他这么直白地夸赞邓布利多的容貌，连阿利安娜都抬起头来，冲着她哥哥抿起唇来笑了一下，显然是同意格林德沃的话。

“你也好看啊。”邓布利多轻笑地说，因为带着笑，他的声音又低又软，似乎从嗓子眼里飘出来的，带着不自知的吸引力，而被夸奖了的格林德沃甚至不清楚他是在看玩笑还是真的在夸赞自己。

他有点飘，却又不知道该怎么缓解这样的情绪，只能突然出手把横在邓布利多膝上那本书抽了过来：“让我看看我们的书虫在看什么。”

书一到他手上，邓布利多还没来得及抢回去，邓布利多刚才看的那一页就冲进了他的眼帘，格林德沃眨眨眼，有点不能置信，但仔细看了一下，确实是：血盟。

他深吸了一口气，几乎想把书摔回到邓布利多身上，他深吸了几口气，努力压住自己的脸色看上去还很正常。放下书，他温和地对阿利安娜道：“小淑女，可以先去你屋里坐一会儿吗？我得让你哥哥明白休息得重要性。”

阿利安娜看看他，又看看自己脸色也不太好的哥哥，得到后者的许可后，悄声地跑回自己的房间。

确定她没有偷看偷听，格林德沃才转头看向邓布利多，甚至不知道自己的神色有多严厉，严厉过霍格沃茨里保守至极的管理员：“血盟？你在看这种东西？你知道不知道这东西立的时候看着简单，破坏起来伤害有多大？”

“只是看而已，我没准备立。”邓布利多往后靠了靠，避开他的怒气，轻描淡写地道，接着反问，“你怎么知道破坏起来伤害很大，你立过？”

我……格林德沃一时不知道该怎么回答，眼神一时游移起来。

邓布利多不由睁大眼睛，心中也忍不住翻起怒意。或许盖勒特真的和谁，因为年少时的冲突立过这种东西，大概现在也打破了。毕竟德姆斯特朗，什么不能实验。当然就算他以前和别人立过血盟，自己也还有机会，即使现在他们还没有更进一步，甚至他还不能确定面前人的心思，可他克制不住心里的嫉妒。

看到邓布利多脸上浮起一次薄怒，格林德沃一时甚感莫名其妙的无辜。他觉得自己都没有生气，对方生什么气。可是即使如此，这样的邓布利多依旧吸引了他全部的注意力。无论是微笑的，狡黠的，严肃的，还是冷静睿智的，乃至现在微盛怒意的邓布利多都他呼吸不由自主地乱了一拍。

他着迷地看着邓布利多，看到对方的怒意转成惊讶的时候，才意识到自己不知不觉中离得太近了，近到，几乎可以亲到他的脸颊上。

他看着那双温柔的眼睛，看着对方似乎不知所摸地眨眨长长的睫毛，柔软的面孔近在眼前，却没有任何躲闪。这不是他们几个月以来第一次因为互相吸引而不由自主地靠近，但每次都因为各种事情被打断。

这次没有任何人打断他们了！格林德沃不由闭了闭眼睛，但毫无预兆的，他突然幻影移形了。

等回到巴希达的老房子二层上，他在屋子里转了两圈，慢慢坐到椅子上，板直地像一个刚上学，即将面临年级最严厉的教授的学生。他看着窗户，半晌才崩溃地弯下腰。

为什么他又跑了？在关键的时候，他为什么不能再向前一步，去承担自己的命运？

他当然知道为什么：因为他不敢！

他深深地恐怕着这个突如其来的命运，这朵英国最好的玫瑰，这颗湖蓝色的璀璨宝石，一但再次放到他手中，他还能不能保证对方的美好。

他强撑着自己，勉强镇静下来，突然想起自己自重生一来，还没用他的头骨做过一次预测。想到这里，他又有了底气，忙翻出那个头骨。摸了摸上面的字，他并没有将这个字消除，像一种纪念，也像一种警示。他从软管用吸入一口气，轻轻呼出。

烟雾中没有任何景象，不是没有预知，也不是头骨出了问题，他在呼出烟雾的一刻，就清楚地感觉到，他失去了预测的能力！不像许多人会再试几次，来反复确定，他没有再试。轻轻地将头骨放到一边，他既不觉得沮丧，也不觉得惊讶。既定事实不需要反复验证，但他的心深入海底。

在重生的这一过程中，当他以为一切都好的时候，死神终是收回了他的一部分能力。他抱着自己的那个头骨，他曾经用它蛊惑过许多人，也用它来避免过许多事，在这一世，这个它重视的武器，将成为他的一个摆设。

格林德沃不可控制得感觉到自己手都冰凉了，他在安慰邓布利多，誓要给以对方幸福的时候，曾以为自己可以慢慢来做个计划，好好思考一下他以后的生活，实在不行还可以给自己或者邓布利多的未来做个预测。现在他的最后底牌没有了，他的未来将是一片空白，只能自己摸索。

他曾强势地认为他可以改地灭地，在被关押在高塔后，他也只想着命运对他如此不公。即使重生一世，他也认定因为有上一世的经验，他依旧可以把命运玩弄于股掌之上。此时他突然发现，命运如此沉浮不定，难以琢磨，甚至张着怪异的大嘴，等着他们自投罗网。

把头骨扔到床上，他再次站到窗边，从这里看向邓布利多家的房子，这所从外面看上去宁静的房子，他到底能保护多久？他感觉不到愤怒，悲伤，只觉得无力和茫然。他看了一会儿，抬头去看阳光，在刺眼的阳光中眨眨眼，最终闭上了眼睛。

他站了一会儿，感觉阳光几乎炙伤了他的皮肤，也晒疼了他的筋骨，他才叹口气睁开眼。他没空再感叹命运与世界，此生他只能用尽全力。

但睁开眼的一瞬，他惊讶的发现邓布利多站在楼下，正仰着头看他。他瞪大眼睛，太多情绪和问题闪过，反而让他抓不住，但在他在抓住这些思绪之前，他已经忘了自己是个多么强大的巫师，直接翻着窗子跳了下去，半空才记起用漂浮术稳住自己，没有在邓布利多面前跌个跟头。

站到邓布利多面前，他伸出手，话还没问出口，邓布利多自然而然地握住他的手。

那又湖蓝的眼睛藏不住汹涌的情绪，却又摇摇欲坠，这个最擅长隐藏的聪明青年，此时却不肯再隐藏下去。

格林德沃说出的第一句话居然是：“你怎么能把安娜一个人留在家？”

他说完，心跳微顿了一下，终于意识到为什么在做了这么多后，自己还是会想逃。他以为阿利安娜是他们之间最大的障碍，重活一世，一直对这小姑娘的事情万般警惕。但事实上，他明白，即使没有阿利安娜，他和邓布利多之间，他也没有任何把握。他们只相处过两个月，春光明媚的开始，严冬酷寒的结束。他们没有真正地，平凡地相处过，他甚至不知道邓布利多当时喜欢自己哪一点，更没有把握在没有伟大利益的前提下，自己还能不能得到他全部的青睐。

邓布利多却没觉得他这话问得有什么不对，他甚至回了一个苦笑：“你说呢？”

紧紧握信牵着自己的手，格林德沃同样感受到对方在握紧。他满腔的话浮上心头又咽下去，最终靠近他：“先回你家。”

他话音一落，邓布利多似乎就在等他这句话，立刻带着他幻影移形回了家，但他们没有在客厅，相必安娜此时还在她自己的房间里，他们却停在邓布利多的房间中。

这间屋子他太熟悉了，但这是他这辈子第一次来。邓布利多还握着他的手，简直就像是怕他跑了一样。他眼中的有如粼粼波光，几乎让格林德沃产生甘愿溺水的错觉，但即使如此，他也知道邓布利多压着多大的羞耻心主动来找他。他听着邓布利多呼吸在不自觉地加促，然后问他：“我只想问你一句话……”

格林德沃伸出另一只手，竖起手指压到他唇间，阻止了他的问话。他知道邓布利多要问什么，但他怎么能让邓布利多问出这样的话？

他主动道：“你知道不知道，我是因为无视了同学的生命，肆意拿他们做实验才被开除？你知道不知道，阿不福思回家的那一天，我是在你家门外故意等到你妹妹发作的时候，才进的屋？你知道不知道，我接近你是因为你是我见过最聪明的巫师，认识你，结交你，无论我将来要做什么，都会有很多益处？你知道不知道……”

邓布利多拿开他的手，眨着眼睛，似乎要露出笑意，唇角却在微颤：“你以为我不知道吗？你以为我不知道你是什么人吗？你以为我不知道你有多危险吗？”他无意识地咬了咬唇，眼睛里似乎泛出了一层湿意，“你每一句话都是试探，都半真半假，盖勒特，看在我真心的份，你能不能，不要再折磨我了。”

看着那双因为感情的不确定而不再镇定的眼睛，格林德沃心中几乎要对命运和死神露出狂笑。不管命运对他露出多么大的恶意，让他以为自己此生都不能获得的珍宝，不应该拥有的珍宝，邓布利多都毫无保留地将他送到了他面前。

他无意识地低声说：“梅林在上，谁折磨谁啊！”他靠得越来越近，声音越来越低，在邓布利多急促的呼吸中，最后的余音消失在邓布利多的唇间。

和他记忆中一样，和他几十年的梦境中一样，柔软而甘甜。他们浅浅地交换了一个亲吻，格林德沃微退开一步，看着邓布利多眼睛中还有几分茫然，似乎不明白谈话最后的走向为什么这样，但在被他环住腰时，却没有任何退却。几乎近百年的焦渴，在这一时刻得到了慰藉。

格林德沃也眨眨眼，眼神却沉了下来，在对方没有反应过来，突然把他压到了就近的墙上。  
  
比起刚才浅浅的几下吸吮，这次就像是一场掠夺，在对方毫无还手之力的情况下，他直接攻入对方的唇齿间，极尽挑弄，勾着唇舌如要勾走灵魂。他甚至比对方还熟悉这具身体，亲吻的交换中，他已经摸上对方的腰与背，他知道在怎样轻轻的抚触下，对方会软了筋骨，靠在他怀里，勾着的脖子，既羞涩又舍不得放开。他的小圣人，连情欲也深深地隐藏，隐藏在狡黠的笑容下，隐藏在看着稳定温和的情绪中，不刻意引领，根本看不到其中分毫的美妙。

还没学会如何亲吻的邓布利多很快在他的攻势下搭着他的肩，慢慢环紧他的颈，送出自己的一切。

等他们微喘着气分开的时候，邓布利多还有点微颤，但他微张着唇，看着他，在缓过神来后问得第一句话是：“你真熟练。”

听着他的话，格林德沃又亲了上去，梅林知道他在梦里练过多少次！他忍不住道：“天知道我第一次见你的时候就想这么做。”

邓布利多忍不住笑了，但又不由退开一点皱着眉问：“但是血盟……”虽然约会一些人并不算什么，但是到血盟的地步就不一样了，邓布利多总觉得还是有点介意。

这事解释不完就亲不上了，他以前怎么没发现十八岁的邓布利多是小醋瓶？格林德沃没好气地道：“我没和别人誓约过。”但这解释不了他的熟悉程度，他只能沉着脸道，“但我见人用过。”

这话可不是假话，他确实没和面前以外的“别人”誓约过血盟这种事，他也确实“见过”血盟从立到破的过程。

话聊到这儿，方才情热的气氛也慢慢散去，邓布利多靠在墙上，双手还搭在他肩颈间，而他的手都已经摸到对方的衬衣下面去了。两个人颇为不自在地退开了一点。

看着邓布利多还靠在墙上，手指不自觉地缠着亲吻间被他拽出来的衬衣下摆，他们俩为什么把这件事弄得这么纯情？尤其自己明明经验丰富！格林德沃都不知道要说点什么好了。

当然不一样，上一次你的目的和诱他私奔没什么区别，这次你是要正正经经谈恋爱了，区别自然很大。再说邓布利多来找得你，事情变成这样，他当然不好意思了！好久不见的心底之音又自做聪明地跳出来告诫他。

行吧行吧！你说得对！格林德沃想着，伸手握住还在拨弄衣角的那只手，打破他们之间这种尴尬，看邓布利多在这样的碰触下不得不抬起头来。他才盯着那双眼睛，亲吻到邓布利多的掌心。他的眼神扣紧对方，让对方无处可逃，语气却漫不经心：“其实立血盟并不难。”

他说着，把邓布利多搂进怀里，用魔杖在自己手心划开，又咬着对方的耳朵轻笑着道：“别怕疼。”

邓布利多背靠在他温热的怀里，还来不及阻止，掌心被划开的疼感让他向身后的施术者怀里躲了一拍，却立刻被对方沾着血的手掌扣住掌心。他想回头说些什么，一根魔杖在这时被塞进他空着的手心里。他回头看向格林德沃的眼睛，琥珀色的瞳仁露着温柔，另一只银色的瞳孔却带着诱哄，格林德沃轻声说：“记得我上次教你的誓约咒语吗？”

像是被施了夺魂咒，他只能被动地点点头，握着魔杖轻声施咒：“恶魔护体。”

小小的蓝焰圈像是马戏团的魔术，飘在他们身前。格林德沃暂时放开他的手，滴血的手毫不在意地穿过火焰，重新握住他，与他十指相扣，垂眼念起咒语。像知道这个人会半途悟而阻止，他紧紧扣在对方腰上，把邓布利多环在自己怀里，以一个别扭的姿势完成了这一次的誓言。

繁冗的花纹以血为媒，在空气中凭空成长，交错形成一个小瓶，吸出他们的血，用魔咒护在中心，蓝焰腾然升起，与它交织，将这个誓言紧紧包裹，让他们不但不能互相伤害，还让穿过火焰的人誓约忠诚。

邓布利多不去看那个瓶子，他在被放开后，急迫地转身，用魔杖对准格林德沃的手腕，却被阻止。

格林德沃不着不急，一手依旧搂着他的腰，另一手伸手捞过还浮在半空的小瓶，塞到他口袋里，才勾起唇角落出一个满意的笑容：“别忙了，万咒皆终没办法打破这个咒语了，因为它被血盟吸收了，你要想破除它，就得打破血盟，但亲爱的，”他的笑容中带出故意使坏的恶劣，“别忘了我告诉过你，打破它伤害也很大，你要伤害我吗？”

看着邓布利多几乎要气急败坏，格林德沃心里既开心又怀念，只有这个时候的阿尔最可爱了，等再长大点，到二十多岁，就越来越持重冷静，再也没有什么事能让他着急生气，他只会气定神闲，或者直接用魔法来表示愤怒。

他想着，拿回自己的魔杖，愉快地持起邓布利多的手，先把划伤治愈，再给自己来了一个治愈咒语，才抬起邓布利多的下巴，看向他惨白的脸，轻声道：“别担心，我自己的法术，我自己有分寸。”

“你一点也没有分寸！”邓布利多缓缓神，从突然确定心意到被迫立了血盟，他在短时间内情绪波动太多，让他的思维都打了结，现在才慢慢理顺。他忍不住道：“我现在明白你怎么从你的学校里被开除了！”

“哦？”格林德沃露出感兴趣的表情，“你现在想站到我的那些教授那一边吗？”

邓布利多看着他，看他虽然无赖，眼睛中却总透着对他们关系的不确定而产生的隐隐恐惧，他不知道自己做了什么，或者命运让盖勒特遇到了何等折磨，才让他总会在这场感情中不由自主地想逃。或者血盟并不是为了让自己安心，而是为了让他安心？他想着，摇了摇头：“不，我不想站到他们那边，我想自私点。你要不被开除，我们可能就永远不会见面了。”

他们与过去何其相似？格林德沃几乎想要笑了，但本能却让他在听到这句话时，迫不及待地搂住对方的腰，再次给予亲吻。他们恨不得就这样粘在对方身上，邓布利多忍不住把他按到墙上。凭什么每次都是让他主导？明明自己才是年长的那一个！

他的吻还不熟练，及时想主动一点，最后还是被迫跟着格林德沃的引导，沉迷于人生第一次因为情爱的亲密。

等他们再次能分开的时候，格林德沃靠在墙上，看着对方气喘吁吁却有点小得意的神情，忍不住轻声说：“我有没有和你说过，你的眼睛特别像清晨的加尔达湖。”

邓布利多眨眨眼，突然笑了，他开口，声音微哑：“我现在知道了。”

你的眼睛像清晨的加尔达湖，  
雾气缭绕，  
隐藏了它的美与神秘，  
只有真心了解它的人，  
才能找到通向他的路，  
而我，  
情愿溺于其中。  
————  
Shall I compare thee to Lago di Garda


	11. 上10

上１０、

天气越来越热，阿不福思都要升上六年级了，他暑假回来的时候发现那个金头发的小子居然还没有消失，还替阿不思带着阿利安娜去散步，有时候还留下来帮他们做晚饭，他就觉得自己呼吸都要断了。

“你们朋友关系好到他几乎一天都和你粘在一起吗？多吉都没有这么粘过你！”阿不福思在格林德沃回家后，磨着牙道。

他的长兄并不说话，只是把一块人鱼形状的饼干递给小妹妹，示意她把这个转送给阿不福思。拿到自家小妹妹塞来的饼干，阿不福思就觉得心都要化了。安娜这段时间看上去非常好，虽然时不时还是觉得被魔力困住而嚷难受，但是看上去却红润了一些。

等他把饼干吃饭，阿不思才笑眯眯地问：“口味怎么样？”见阿不福思点头，才接着道，“这是盖勒特烤的，我也觉得他最近手艺上升。”

阿不福思觉得自己刚才吃的那块饼干在他胃里绞成了团，想到那个傲慢的小子在家里给他哥和妹妹烤饼干，他就感觉看到了一条喷火龙在帮巫师看孩子。

见他脸色变了好几重的模样，阿不思居然还问：“要再来一块吗？”

阿不福思失声了一样摇了摇头，半晌憋出一句话：“你们关系，也太好了！”

邓布利多几乎想要摸摸脖子上挂的链子，虽然他的扣子系到了最上面，项链看不出来，但是他还是想，暂时不要告诉阿不福思比较好，省得他们俩要决斗。

尽管盖勒特听了他的担忧，不屑地道：“我才不欺负小孩子。他要是不同意，我转头就走就好了，等他气消了再来。”

邓布利多想着他的话，心里就总觉得像吃了蜂蜜糖，他慢慢地咬着曲奇，唇边不自觉地弯起了笑意。

这让阿不福思狐疑地看他：“你谈恋爱了？我听安娜说山谷里新搬来一家人，有个女儿。”

突然的问题让邓布利多差点被曲奇卡住，他咳了几声，抽出手帕捂住唇，半晌才道：“怎么突然这么问？”

阿不福思耸耸肩：“我室友交了个女朋友，每天就笑得像你一样。”

邓布利多喝了口茶，转移了一下注意力，绷住自己的神情才道：“我没交女朋友。”他想了想，又补充，“新搬来的那家女儿有未婚夫了。”

“倒不是我不想你谈恋爱，你老大不小，迟早一天要找个合适的人。”阿不福思故作老成地道，“但你要认清对方的本性。”

邓布利多失笑，忍不住想逗逗自己的弟弟：“说得好像你很有经验，难道你也有看上的姑娘了？”

虽然想着格林德沃烤饼干的模样很奇怪，但黄油蜂蜜的味道让阿不福思还是伸手又拿了一块：“才不要，我们学校里的女生和我都谈不来，他们总觉得我在拿羊做奇怪的试验。我只是想让山羊毛长得多点而已！”

邓布利多想到学校寄来的告状信，还是不想谈这个问题了，没想到一直没说话，还是在玩填字游戏的阿利安娜抬头轻声道：“你是不是要和盖勒特结婚？”

阿不福思的第二块饼干再次绞到了胃里，他几乎要咆哮了：“什么？你居然要和一个外国小子结婚？我不能同意！他看上去就不是好人！不对，你怎么能和一个男的结婚？”

为什么阿利安娜这么敏锐，是因为她确实长大了吗？邓布利多几乎又想摸他的项链了，他克制住，聪明地不去回答，只反问妹妹道：“你怎么会有这种想法？”

“因为阿不福思回来的前一天，在厨房里你做菜的时候，他搂着你的腰了。”阿利安娜抬起头，天真而细声细气地道。

梅林的头发！这可真是！邓布利多几乎要支住额头了，不知道是应该先向妹妹解释还是先安抚弟弟，或者应该先给盖勒特寄个信。

他抬起头来，就看到阿不福思先是震惊，然后愤怒地几乎要发抖了。但奇迹的，他却偏偏压住了声音，生怕别人听到一般：“难怪上次我回学校的时候，他说有事的话他会去接我，原来你们俩……，阿不思，你脑子坏掉了？你要怎么对别人介绍他？你们没有办法结婚！魔法界不能认可这种婚姻！”

邓布利多惊讶地看他，他以为阿不福思会直接反对，没想到对方还是先站在他的角度替他着想。半晌他温柔地道：“谢谢，阿不福思，我想，我们可以一直对外保持单身的状态，魔法界虽然不能认可这种婚姻，但一生单身的人却很多。我们可以暂时维持好朋友的状态，或许有一天，这世界会改变。”

“你总想着要改变世界！不切实际！”阿不福思被气得喘着粗气。

“因为我没办法改变我自己。”邓布利多看着自己的弟弟，想起格林德沃曾经对自己说过的话，他一直觉得随着阿不福思成长以来，他们兄弟之间欠缺一次对等的交流。

他想着轻声道，“阿不福思，我们都长大了，这世上有很多无奈，但我们有权选择自己的路，至少目前，我还不想和这个给我带来很多问题的世界和解，我还年轻，我有很多时间。哪怕只有一点，我也希望有生之年，为这个世界变得更好而努力，而不是因为它而变得无可奈何只能抱怨叹气。我相信这世上，不是只有我和盖勒特这样的独例，会有其它巫师像我们一样，不得不隐藏起自己的爱情。”

邓布利多越说越快，几乎有些哽咽，他不得顿了一下，以控制不住自己的情绪。他们这一生，一直在隐藏起自己的身份，隐藏着自己的爱情，隐藏着一切，压抑着自我，不知道该怎么办。我们隐藏起自己的身份，隐藏着自己的爱情，隐藏着一切，压抑着自我。

略缓过来之后，他接着对震惊地看着自己的弟弟道：“我们没有伤害过任何人，却因为隐藏不断被别人伤害。所以我希望这世上，不要再出现安娜这样的事情，有生之年，不要再出现我和盖勒特这样不得不隐藏的感情。”

阿不福思抓着自己乱蓬蓬的头发，尽管阿不思总有理，但这件事他还是相当生气。但是他哥哥坐在这里，向他说话的声音如此平静而有力，眼睛里却是藏不住的悲伤。他们的家庭已经出现了太多悲剧，好不容易他哥哥能高兴一点，带给他欢乐的人却不是最符合世俗评价的人，如果他一定要让他哥分手，说不定阿不思为了这个家，为了责任，真的会答应，但难道他就要让他哥哥无故生活在这样的悲伤中吗？

看着弟弟几乎想跳起来，却因为不想刺激到阿利安娜而强行焦灼地坐在沙发上扭来扭去，阿不思想了想，又道：“你是确实觉得盖勒特和我不合适，还是生气我没有告诉你？”

气得半死的阿不福思还是顺着他哥的思路想了想，前者也让他生气，但后者让他更生气。被带偏了一会儿，他的思路又直了回来，忍不住生气地道：“你总是有那么多理！我说不过你，总之你将来别哭就行了！”

“我只能说，多相信盖勒特一点吧，说不定我们以后就算一家人了。”邓布利多想到这一点，突然就想大笑了。

果然，想到要和那个傲慢的，总是对他指指点点，万般看不上，还做出一副为了你哥和你妹我就不和你计较了模样的格林德沃，可能以后会成为自己家人的一份子，阿不福思的嘴都要气歪了。

“你可以和他谈恋爱！但他，不能，姓，邓布利多！”阿不福思坚决地吼了出来！

本来还觉得有点伤感的邓布利多瞬间喷笑了出来，梅林啊，谢谢你，我家弟弟真的太有趣了。

不知道大哥在笑什么，也不知道二哥在气什么的阿利安娜左右看了看，还是觉得很有趣，小声笑了出来。她的笑声让邓布利多家的两兄弟互相对视了一眼，暂时达成了和议。

阿不福思小声道：“看在他对安娜还非常照顾的份上。还有，你自己拿着点主意。”

想到自己脖子上挂的血盟项链，邓布利多也小声笑了：“放心，我有分寸。”

你哪里有分寸！阿不福思气闷地道：“你知道不知道，你现在看上去就和我们年级里那种和坏小子谈恋爱的姑娘一样，根本听不进别人劝！鬼迷心窍了一样！”

邓布利多闷声笑着，小声道：“好了好了，知道了。”  
  
阿不福思不想理他了，站起来走向阿利安娜：“安娜，我们回房准备睡觉吧，让这个傻瓜哥哥自己高兴去。”

邓布利多看着妹妹走过来，亲亲自己的脸颊，小声道了晚安，目送他们回房，摸着脖子，一路向下，隔着衣服摸到胸口间小小的挂坠，笑眯起眼睛，轻快地上楼回了自己的房间，展开羊皮纸给血盟的另一位誓约者写起信来。

第二天下午，有备而来的格林德沃看着非常糟心的阿不福思，皮笑肉不笑地道：“日安，阿不福思。”

阿不福思磨着牙看他，连招呼都不想打，没想到格林德沃接着说：“我准备和你哥哥去钓鱼，你来照顾一会儿阿利安娜，好吗？另外，如果我们钓鱼顺利的话，晚上我们吃奶油焗鱼怎么样？”

虽然并不是特别热衷于家务，但想到阿尔昨天写信的时候说这小子在吃到自己烤到饼干时的表情，格林德沃就想气气他，果然阿不福思一脸牙疼的表情，让他肚子里笑抽了。

早在屋里听到他们俩说话的邓布利多这时候站到门边，正要和男朋友打招呼，没想到阿不福思突然一把拽住格林德沃，拽到一边的树下，格林德沃冲着急地想来拉架的邓布利多摆摆手，示意没事，就听这位小邓布利多先生压低声音却咬牙切齿地道：“你要敢欺负我哥，我就打断你的骨头！”

哦，真是令人感动的兄弟友爱，除了对自己的家人绝对忠诚以及对正义绝对守护以外，没有别的优点。格林德沃没表情地看了他两眼，突然哼笑了，慢慢把他的手从自己胳膊上拿开，自上而下地看着他，冷淡地道：“看来，我得努力不让你打断我的骨头了。”

对他这种腔调深恶痛绝的阿不福思还想说话，格林德沃却推开了他，向邓布利多走过去，错身而过时，他站定，微侧头小声道：“说实话，我很讨厌你，相信你也很讨厌我。不过，我们爱的是同一个人，尽管爱的方式和原因都不一样，但希望我们以后尽量维持基本的和平吧。我不想让阿尔难做人，相信你也一样。”

这是我想说的话！阿不福思气得想跺脚，他在格林德沃身后露出愤愤的表情，却看着他那被恋爱冲昏头的哥哥担忧地看着他们，只好抱着臂别过头去，见格林德沃不知道和他哥小声说了什么，他哥就轻声笑了。

他确实很久没有见过阿不思这样放松而开心的笑容了，他的笑意总是若有所思，学校里不是没有女学生喜欢他，但总觉得他很难以接近，而阿不思也总是和她们保持着友好但客气的状态。他害怕安娜的事情被他们发现，害怕自己家族的过去总被提起，害怕这些给他们带来新的伤害，所以他总是隐藏着一切。

但格林德沃有千般不好，他对他们家里非常了解，而且愿意接受，还能让阿不思看上去非常高兴。

阿不福思冲着天翻了个白眼，梅林在上，行吧，谈你们的恋爱去吧！谈恋爱了不起吗！

魔法钓鱼并不需要太费力气，把钓杆支在湖边，他们两人并排躺在青草地上，邓不利多才给他讲起家里昨天发生了什么，昨夜在信里他只是简单地写了阿不福思知道了他们的关系，但并没有细说，此时重新一一道来，他自己都止不住笑。

最终他道：“我没想到阿不福思会愿意接受，我以为这会是一个漫长的过程。”

“他肯定不想接受我，但是他愿意接受你，就为了你现在对安娜的态度，以及，”格林德沃懒洋洋地说着，他顿了一下，终于还是接下去，“你重新回到了他记忆里哥哥的模样，人们总是更能接受自己心中想象出的那个人，无论是真是假。”

邓布利多望着稀薄的云层慢慢漂动，在天空中铺出一段段白色的锻带，才转过头去看身边人：“你有时候就像我心里住的另一个自己。我未必不知道他们对我很重要，我却总觉得迫不及待地想让世界看到我，好走出原本的阴影。你让我明白，家人并不是阴影，应该珍惜。但你也让我明白，光做出那个样子还不够，维持才更为艰难。”

“我也不知道对不对。”格林德沃沉默了一会儿，回答着。他没有看向身边的人，只是看着天。

“什么？”邓布利多看着他不太明白。

对着天空想了片刻，格林德沃才转过头去看向自己的恋人：“我不知道这样对不对。我知道你的一切，却只是按着我的想法引导你走上了一条我觉得对你更合适的道路，我不知道……”他喃喃地道。

最初的时候他欣喜惹狂，没想到真的可以改变历史，阿利安娜至少现在还活着，而阿不福思也愿意同他们和解，他不但重新获得阿不思的爱，还让他免于被自己的想法诱惑，重来一次，掌握未来，规避风险终于让他对这辈子有点期待。

时间越长，他却越觉得丧失自信，他不知道这样是不是真得对邓布利多有益，让他被困在方圆之中，看着亲情和睦，是不是就是对他最大的补偿。而且这才半年，只比当初多了几个月，未来还有很多很多年，他能不能一次次都这么好运气？

邓布利多摸索着握住他的手，他立刻扣回去，手指相锲，邓布利多顺着这个姿势翻了个身，趴到他身边，饶有兴味地道：“你总是想那么多。”他说着，用手指描上他的眉心，“你最近总是在担心。盖尔，你到底在担心什么？”

“我希望你每一天都过得顺心如意，但我担心，我是不是那个能保持它的人。”格林德沃深深地望进他的眼睛中。

邓布利多伸出手拂开他的额发，低声说：“你在我身边，看得那么紧，还能有什么不如意？再说，顺心如意不是只靠你一个人，我也得努力，是不是？”他说着，却靠得越来越近，呼吸都拂在眼前，令人心痒。

格林德沃摸出魔杖，无声地在他们四周施了保护咒语，邓布利多带着笑意的吻果然轻轻落下。他的小爱人越来越主动，他想着，扔开魔杖，扣住对方的颈，吻得更深点。在咒语保护之下，他们亲昵无间，如在无人之境。

傍晚时刻阿不福思从窗口看着他哥和那个金发外国小子，拎着鱼桶，扛着鱼杆有说有笑地回来，撇了撇嘴，但等他哥一进门，他几乎就又想吼了，看他们的衣服根本不如出门前整齐，后背还有没清理干净的草屑。他咬牙切齿地看着他哥和格林德沃高高兴兴地进了厨房，决定还是不理他了，看好自己的小妹妹就好。

等他转过头时，他才发现阿利安娜正拿着一只玩具魔杖，对着茶杯里的红茶转动，茶水飘在茶杯的上空，转成小小的花朵。他震惊地往后退了一步，几乎要喊出他哥的名字，但还是小声安静地退进厨房。

他一踏进去，就看见格林德沃正抱臂含笑看着阿不思用魔杖处理着鱼肉，他们小声聊着天，几乎在另一个世界一般。看到他一脸惨白地进来，他哥惊讶地问：“怎么了？”

阿不福思急喘了两口气，压住声音快速地怒道：“你什么时候开始给安娜用起魔杖来了？”

邓布利多悄悄探了下头，看着妹妹还在用玩具魔杖玩，才小声说：“你走了以后，安娜发作过两次，我们就开始想办法了。她已经能在变化后意识到自己的存在，所以我们想让她控制魔法，把力量转移出来。”

阿不福思喘匀气，压着嗓子控诉：“说好了，不随便拿她做试验呢？”

他哥为难地看着他，不知道该如何解释。他可以平铺直叙地向阿不福思说明，但他们之间是兄弟，对于安娜的安危同样关心，这个小妹妹的生死如果出了任何问题，他们都不知道该如何面对为她付出生命的父母。阿不福思也知道，他未必不能赞同，但是恐惧与绝望总是让他不知道该如何对待小妹妹成长所发生的一切。

格林德沃这时插进来：“安娜的情况已经不能再拖了，如果她不能控制自己，她发作的频率会越来越多，最终失去理智。如果我们逐步引导，她有机会活下去。”

“她现在活得很好！”阿不福思提高了声音，他喊出来的时候，眼泪已经控制不住落了下来。

格林德沃轻轻呼了一口气，转头看向天花板的一角，以压住自己的不耐烦，半晌才转过头对他道：“如果安娜还学不会通过魔杖来引导魔法，我们不知道她能不能活过二十岁。我再说一次，像她这样，活过十岁的默默然，已经是奇迹了，但这个奇迹，不可能永久存在。”

他们同时看向客厅里阿利安娜，尤其格林德沃，他眉间深沉。他只见过一个活到二十多岁的默默然，克雷登斯的力量太强大了，他与默默然已经达到了共生和解，尤其他在后来意识到自己是什么后，接受了魔杖来控制魔力。而安娜被保护得太严，不知道有没有克雷登斯的意志力，如果再不想办法，她活得过现在，也不知道能活到什么时候。

阿不福思似乎终于冷静下来了，他看着自己的小妹妹让茶水在空中画出各色花朵，她安静着，盯着自己的魔法。半晌他终于意识到，他妹妹在用了这么久的魔法后，并没有因为刺激而发作。他抽抽鼻子哑着声音道：“你们怎么做到的？”

“我和，盖勒特，与她谈过几次。”邓布利多轻道，“有点艰难，但我们让她意识到魔法永远不可能消失，而如果她再这样下去，不仅她会死，可能还会让别人，受到牵连。虽然这不是她的错，但这是她要承担的责任。重要的是，盖勒特问她，她已经长大了，难道不想保护自己的哥哥们。”

回忆到这里，邓布利多侧过脸去，这样的谈话，不得不强迫自己小妹妹面对成长的谈话，让他心如刀割，他没有办法再回忆下去，也不想让别人看到他痛苦的泪水。

阿不福思抽了抽鼻子，声音更加沙哑：“如果可以，如果这是六岁的阿利安娜。如果时间转换器能让我回去……”

“就算你回去，如果安娜的事情发生了改变，更多事都有可能会发生变化。比如，因为你阻止了麻瓜少年，安娜没事，你的父亲也非常好，没有报复那些麻瓜小孩子，结果傲罗没有来抓他，就会错过一起因为来抓你父亲而无意中遇到了纯血巫师痛恨混血种谋杀事件，而因为没有阻止，那个纯血在乱杀的过程中，你哥哥可能正在附近，没能避开……”格林德沃冷静地说着，说到最后，这种结果似乎刺痛了他，他皱了下眉，不再说下去。

阿不福思几乎想咒骂，举什么例子不好，拿他哥举例。但他还没说话，阿不思已经白着脸看向格林德沃：“你说得这么真实，为什么？”

这句问话让阿不福思静下了心，他这才意识到格林德沃举得例子太过真实，条例清楚。他转过头，看着对方垂首，半晌，他哥轻声但严厉地问：“回答我！”

格林德沃叹口气，从口袋里摸出一个小钱袋，这个他施了无痕伸展术的小玩意儿装着许多他必须用的东西，他伸手进去摸了摸，从里面摸出一个时间转换器。看也不看，他将这个小东西举到邓布利多面前。

“你回去过！你知道不知道这有多危险！梅林！去年因为有巫师被困的事情，时间转换器已经全面禁止了！”邓布利多一把拽过这个时间转换器，愤怒地几乎大叫，声音在最后却已经发了颤。

格林德沃没有看他，也没有向他解释，只道：“这是我还在学校的时候，从一个教授那儿顺手拿的，他现在也不知道这个东西是我拿走了。”

阿不福思觉得自己的脸已经木了，他不知道该感叹这疯子居然真得回去帮他家改变历史，还是该向他哥告诫不应该和这种人再来往了。但看到他哥气得唇都在颤，厨房里的高压让这个一向有点鲁莽的少年忍不住道：“你们慢慢谈，我去看着安娜。”

他说着，退出了厨房，甚至体贴地关上了门。在门口站了一会儿，他觉得他还是应该尽管毕业，把这两个人从家里赶出去，否则不知道他们要闹出什么事来。

门内的两个人继续对峙着，半晌邓布利多才哑着嗓子道：“你怎么敢这么做？你怎么能在我不知道的时候这样做！你知道不知道如果你改变了历史，我可能根本不会遇见你，我会忘了你，而你有可能却正困在时空中！你怎么能！”

格林德沃转过头不去看他，他在和邓布利多确立血盟后，收拾东西的时候，才找到这个小玩意，他上辈子虽然经常在各种实验的过程中顺手拿点战利品，但却还从来没有实验过这个小东西。这次拿出来，他想着如果自己能重生，是不是可以用这小东西让邓布利多家更顺利点，没想到却发生了让他更为崩溃的结果。

在他修正了结果后，惨痛的教训让他明白，时间不允戏弄，历史不允许随便更改。

如果是这样，他存在在这里的意义是什么？

“是上个月的时候是吗？”邓布利多问，尽管他声音不高，却仍然严肃。

格林德沃掩盖着惊慌困惑，不耐烦地道：“我当时就纠正了！而且我就用过那一次！”

邓布利多没有再说话，半晌得不到他回应的格林德沃转过头来，等待着下一波争吵，却发现邓布利多抿着唇盯着他，眼睛里隐隐含着水光却强忍着不让它们掉下来，见他看过来，马上垂下头不想让他看见，手却还止不住地微颤。

叹口气，格林德沃心里苦笑，都一百多岁了，还和小年轻争这种事干什么，他想着，站直了靠过去，感觉邓布利多微躲了一下，他却仍是强硬地把对方搂进自己怀里，轻轻摩挲着邓布利多的肩背，在他耳边小声道：“好的，我错了，我以后都不会不和你商量就冒险。”

邓布利多僵硬地靠在他怀里，不知道过了多久，抬起手环住他的背，小声问：“你上个月以来，就一直总是很忧虑，我今天问你，你也不说，但其实是因为这个，是吗？”

格林德沃只是拥抱着他，没有回答，他没办法将里面的内容全部道出。

因为修改了安娜的时间却导致了邓布利多的突然死亡，这让格林德沃从时间旅行中回来后，几乎萌发了弄死阿利安娜的念头。期间阿利安娜发作过一次，他都想伪装成事故把她直接害死。这个小姑娘活着会不会对邓布利多就是一个威胁？上一世是她去死了以后，邓布利多才安危渡过了近一百年，而这一世，她现在活着会不会已经让他要承受修改历史的后果？

他本以为回来只要让邓布利多过得安宁幸福就可以了，没想到还有生命的风险！这让他甚至产生一个念头：那我不如让他放弃一部分，起码还能保住性命。

他觉得这个念头也有点傻，理论上，过去的时间不能更改的节点应当是从他回来那一刻算起，并不是说他重生之后的事件不能更改，否则他站在这儿就已经是违背定理。他上一世也和邓布利多讨论过时间旅行的问题，他们认为历史有很多偶然性，甚至只要修改一点，就可能全盘皆换。所以他重生之后的这些偶然是无法控制的，自然不应该担心。但这仍让他控制不住的焦躁，生怕在自己看不见的地方出现他不能控制的事情。

不想回答这个问题，他只是把邓布利多拥得紧一点，心想：坦白这件事也有好处，至少他有理由在以后把他的阿尔看得更紧点。

邓布利多仰起头，水痕还落在他眼角，格林德沃抬手轻轻蹭掉，轻声道：“这件事我们以后再谈，现在，先把晚饭做了，否则你外面的弟弟妹妹要饿肚子了。”

不得不被他逗笑了，邓布利多退开一步，别过头擦擦眼睛，才比比身后的鱼：“你自己说要给阿不福思做奶油焗鱼。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带点剧透地说一下：不是双重生，只重生了老盖一个，我个人看来两个都回来就佛到一起了可怎么谈恋爱啊。没有abo，魔法世界再abo……，abo的事情明明可以用魔法实验来解决嘛，迷情剂（划掉）什么的。克雷登斯会出现，也会有一个我自己想要的圆满的安排，但现在就不说了。而且老盖也不可能掉马甲，原因是这个邓没有重生，从第一眼见面，盖对他来讲就是个陌生人，他根本不明白重生盖在干什么，这种不了解再加上爱情导致盖在他面前是有滤镜的，所以盖做什么，邓老师都觉得很合理，没想过这个盖有什么问题。  
> 有关时间转换器Pottermore上有专门的一章解释，说1899年的时候，有一个巫师被困在了十五世纪，救出来后就衰竭死亡，于是魔法部就开始回收各种时间转换器，以达到可控的效果。于是这里私设小盖十六岁之前各种皮，所以从教授那里摸了一个小玩意都没人发现


	12. 上11

上１１、

时间不合适，这件事依旧没有完全说清楚，晚饭后格林德沃就告辞回家后，邓布利多坐在自己房间里，指尖相对，看着书桌上的空白羊皮纸，半晌终于下定决心写了一句话，起身绑到猫头鹰身上，看着小家伙向离自己家不远的房子飞去，重新坐回到书桌前。

似乎灰尘都没有动，他就感觉到有人弯下腰，把他环在椅子与书桌前，亲吻落在他头发上，那拉长声调的亲呢让他浮起笑意：“亲爱的，我们才分别不到半个小时。”

这是一个暗号，他有一次问格林德沃，如果他们想见面，他应该说什么。格林德沃牵着他的手满不在乎地道：“不用那么麻烦，你就给我写张纸条，告诉我，”他说着，就像笃定邓布利多不会这样写似的露出一个不怀好意的笑，“说你想我了。无论多远，我保证接到信，就立刻出现。”

邓布利多微侧过头来，眨眨眼睛：“但我们还没讨论完，我也不想给你写信。”

他笑得像个做恶作剧的孩子，格林德沃忍不住低头亲吻在他的眼睛上，然后才退开一步，坐到一边的椅子上道：“好吧好吧，伟大的邓布利多，有什么要问的，请阁下开口吧。”

邓布利多拿出时间转换器看了一会儿道：“如果不是你先试验过，大概现在困在时间里的就是我了。”

他不能拒绝这种东西，一但进入到他手上，他必然好奇，如果不是铁血的教训，他不知道会拿时间转换器做出什么事情来。

这不是一个好的议题，格林德沃并不太想谈，他沉默了一会儿，平淡地道：“亲爱的，如果你想向我道谢，就不用了。”

他们两个人都沉默了下来，邓布利多低下头看着自己的指尖，半晌终于抬头道：“我总觉得你在怕什么，告诉我，盖勒特，我甚至不明白，”他顿了一刻，似乎非常苦恼，不知道该怎么说下去，他不由低下头去。他想知道这个人，即使他们已经交往这么久，但他想知道为他那么喜欢自己，可以用尽一切为自己打算。

他咬了咬唇，重新组织着语言：“你好像认识我很久，从第一次见面的时候，你看我的眼神就好像，你早就知道我，但你在接近我的时候，我总觉得，有什么力量在阻止你和我更亲密，如果不是我那天我主动去找你，我怀疑我第二天就再也见不到你了，你会躲到我永远找不到的地方。”

猜得真准！格林德沃支着头，眼睛却不去看他，他想不出用什么方式，也想不出最佳的答案。难道告诉他的伴侣，我是从未来回来，特意改变咱们俩的状态？那他怎么解释他们在当初并没有能携手成功这件事？

他以为这辈子不需要隐藏任何事，但现在才发现，他最需要隐藏的是什么。他必须要隐藏他基于上一世犯下的错误导致他无意识流露出的情绪。

邓布利多看着他，格林德沃突然浮上来的痛苦让他瞬间几乎停止了呼吸，他不明白为什么他们明明处在热恋之中，他的恋人却像背负了重担。轻声站起来，他走到格林德沃面前，担心地微弯下腰。他话还没出问出口，格林德沃伸手拉住他，让他不由跌坐在对方身上，被紧紧搂进怀里。

把邓布利多抱在怀里，格林德沃靠在他肩头，不让对方看到自己的神色，艰难地半直半假地道：“我，做过一个噩梦，还有，那个小玩意，他真的……，”

被时间转换器送回去后得到的结果让他想起了那封从报纸上看到的讣告，他那来不及说出去的道歉，他永远无法再与之交流的密友，爱人，他唯一可以与世界沟通和解的桥梁，都不能再存在了！

他才不在乎其它人的死活！如果在这一生，邓布利多不存在的话，其它人活着对他没有意义，这个世界对他来说也没有意义！

感觉到他断断续续的话语中那没法言喻的痛苦，邓布利多猜想时间转换器带给他的结局让他受到了极大的冲击。如果让他回去，发现改变世界后，格林德沃要横死在他面前，大概他现在也不可能比对方做得更好了。

这让他忍不住靠得更紧一点，得给他的盖尔更多安慰才行。他想着亲吻着对方的耳畔小声道：“都过去了，我们现在不是挺好的？”

闷声答应了，格林德沃却没有开心到哪儿去。他知道，现在最应该做的就是温存一小会儿，然后道个别，回家，好好地考虑下一步怎么办。但他不想动，他甚至不想回巴希达家里自己的房间里，那空荡荡的，除了偶尔有地精窜过来，就是老巴希达的呼噜声。

邓布利多也没有让他回家，只是靠在他肩头，沉默了一会儿轻笑道：“等我们老了的时候，你肯定抱不动我了。人老了都会长胖。”

“你不会。”格林德沃心不在焉地道，他在报纸里看到的邓布利多老了也是瘦瘦高高，好像身上的脂肪都被烦劳的事务吸走了，一点也长不上去。顿了一下，他又道：“其实胖点好。”

邓布利多无声地笑颤着肩膀，呼吸拂在他颈边，格林德沃忍了一忍，就着这个姿势居然一把将他抱了起来，几步扔到床上，小声道：“早点睡。”

往里挪了挪，邓布利多无声地看着他，这是一个无声的邀请。他这张床虽然不算太大，但也可以挤得下两个人，何况他们可以施展个膨胀术，让它变大点。格林德沃犹豫着，拿着魔杖对准床轻道：“速速变大。”

这是他第一次留宿，上一生也好，这几个月也好，他们偶尔地亲昵也不会让他留在邓布利多家里。但现在阿不福思和阿利安娜都在，他们却克制不住。邓布利多温柔的眼神就像一个鼓励，一种信号，让他不单纯是想留宿，还想做点别的。

他想着，在爬上床之前，又抬手施了个隔音术，嘀咕着：“我得在明天所有人起来之前回去。”

邓布利多却勾上他的脖子，小声说：“能起来再说。”

格林德沃故意叹了口气，却更快地吻上他，这几个月重新的熟悉和热恋中的冲动让他们把对方的身体探索得更彻底，他以为这种小游戏他们很快却会腻了，但事实证明，他们永远都不腻。这他刚成长为青年的邓布利多细腻柔软，甚至对他百般依恋，几乎可以让他忘记一切，情愿这样与对方一起沉浸在温柔乡里，永远不起。

这真是个无意识的预言，等他们从头挨着头的状态醒来时候，格林德沃看着外面的阳光，几乎脱口而出一句该死，他小心地回头，看着枕在他肩上的人，又放松下来，忍不住在还沉浸在梦里的人头上轻轻地留下一吻，起身扣好衣服，想着是应该幻影移形回去，还是就这样下楼去。

他迟疑了一下，最终悄声拉开门，无声地向楼下走去。但这个点，去喂羊的阿不福思已经回来了，他们在楼梯口狭路相逢。

阿不福思倒抽一口气，几乎要骂的时候，格林德沃站在楼梯上比了一个嘘的手势，示意他大家都在睡。阿不福思只能压低声音道：“你怎么进的我们家？我没听见我家门响！”

格林德沃撇了撇嘴：“我们好几个月了，你哥当然给了我你们家的权限。”这样他才可以通过幻影移形直接进入，否则就只能用飞路粉，还得主人许可才行。他说着，慢慢走下楼梯，越过他：“我们早餐吃松饼怎么样？”

看着他已经走向了厨房，阿不福思还是忍不住跟了过去，见他熟练地指挥着面粉，鸡蛋，蜂蜜，糖浆与锅碗欢欢快作响，比他还熟悉他们家的食物位置，这让他有种说不出的尴尬。

虽然阿不思前几天和他说的时候，他觉得说不定他们过两天就分手了，毕竟谁还没谈过几段恋爱。但看他哥和这金毛小子的模样，明明就是要正正经经过日子的状态，为什么他们家就不能平凡点！

他觉得应该说点什么，但格林德沃不说话的时候，神色看上去就非常冷酷，似乎这个世界和他一点关系都没有，别人怎么看他也没关系。阿不福思皱皱眉，终于道：“你为什么退学？”

松饼已经快要做好，格林德沃这才转头看了他一眼，冷淡地道：“我不是退学，我是因为在学校做黑魔法实验的时候弄伤了同学，被开除了。”

这家伙果然是个坏小子！阿不福思几乎迅速道：“我哥怎么就看上你了！”

“如果他不看上我，大概我就要去做黑魔王毁灭世界了吧？”格林德沃像是开玩笑，但他转过头来的眼神让阿不福思打了个冷颤，这人恐怕并不是开玩笑。

他得和阿不思再谈谈！正想着，他回过身，却发现哥哥也起来了，正往厨房这边走来，他刚开口叫了对方的名字，他哥和他随意地道了个早，就探头看向厨房：“你在做什么？”

“你前天不是说想吃松饼？一直没机会做。”格林德沃把他们装了盘，神色在瞬间变得温和下来，变脸之快让阿不福思想打人。

邓布利多伸手先拿了一小块，边吃边问：“你们在聊什么？”顺便拿了一块给跟在自己身后的妹妹。

“聊聊你弟不在的时候，我们的日常。”格林德沃随口搪塞，想了想，他又故意道，“还有，比如他不想让我改姓邓布利多，你看你能不能改我的姓？”

邓布利多吃完松饼，伸舌头舔舔手指上沾的糖粉，听到这里，哭笑不得地阻止他再气自己的弟弟：“盖尔！”

好吧好吧！你弟你妹比较重要。格林德沃耸耸肩，制止了自己当着阿不福思的面把自家恋人的手指拽过来，以把上面的糖粉都舔掉的冲动，将餐盘放到桌上，开始准备咖啡，看到阿不福思拿走一杯咖啡，他立刻把一杯羊奶换到阿不福思面前，故意道：“你先喝这个，成年以后才能喝咖啡。”

“他凭什么在我们家对我管这么多！”阿不福思看着哥哥赞许的表情，气闷地怒问。

“他比你年长，有些事他说得还是很有道理。”邓布利多举着松饼边吃边道。

阿利安娜坐在一边，乖乖地吃着自己的松饼，甚至往阿不思那边坐了坐，她觉得这样安全点。邓布利多也觉得是，他看着对面两个男孩子紧张的情绪，再递给妹妹一块松饼。盖勒特的手艺确实越来越好了，老巴希达教得好，什么时候得找个机会感谢一下她。他咬着松饼愉快地决定。 

暑假期间的生活给了所有人久违的平静，直至暑假临结束时，戈德里克山谷住的麻瓜小男孩子嬉闹间路过他们家，这才引起她不快的回忆，几乎发作，但居然自己意识着收了回来。

魔法禁锢在她身体的感觉仍是让她几乎想要打着滚尖叫，她残余的力量瞬间让邓布利多头顶的吊灯断裂，在邓布利多抬头间，阿利安娜也绝望地尖叫起来。就在她身边的格林德沃没有过去救人，而是突然就把自己的魔杖塞给她，握住她的手借力使了一个漂浮术，灯在她的力量上浮在了邓布利多头顶上方，给了他时间逃脱。

阿利安娜惊讶地看着这个场景，而格林德沃像是松了口气，露出一个果然如此的得意表情。但紧接着，像是许多小孩在魔杖店拿到了不趁手的魔杖一样，再加上老魔杖的力量，阿利安娜的魔力透过魔杖产生的力量几乎烧了邓布利多家的房子。好在他们早就在习惯提前在家里设置各种防护咒语，修复咒语更是练得炉火纯青。

看着阿利安娜在消耗完，蜷在地上微微发抖的模样，格林德沃撑着下巴，突然道：“我觉得可以给她买根魔杖。”

阿不福思安抚着小妹妹，本来想斥责他这个混帐念头，但看着安娜，却皱起眉改口问：“你要怎么把她带到对角巷？”

即使他现在能弄到隐形衣，也不能保证阿利安娜在人群之中会不会出现什么不可预估的问题，只是这个问题现在已经到了一个节点了，必须解决。格林德沃靠在墙边，看着阿利安娜在用魔杖消耗掉这一次的魔法折磨后，皱起了眉。当他开始正视这个问题时，她发现这个小姑娘比他想象中棘手。与克雷登斯不一样，对方在发现自己拥有魔法血缘后，是能够正视自己的力量，但阿利安娜根本的问题在于，愧疚。她已经不想拥有魔法，但这个东西却在她身上如影随行。

安慰在她身上显得非常空洞，在过去只有绝对的让她可以依赖的亲情能解决这个问题，但那时候他们没有试验成功过。

想到刚才的样子，邓布利多轻声说：“如果她有魔杖，即使哪天再发作……”

“我们可以推到她身体不好，没上过学，魔法用得不纯熟上。”格林德沃点头。

阿不福思不耐烦地问：“你们能不能先回答一下我的问题！”

格林德沃似乎此时才想起他：“我的想法是，大大方方地去，当然如果你们不愿意，在大部分时候我们可以给她施个隐形术，但我觉得，可以让她再次感受一下真正的魔法世界。她小时候应该去过吧？”

“去过一次，在我准备上学前一年，跟着我父母去玩过。”邓布利多轻道，他担忧地道，“如果安娜还是不喜欢呢？”

“那我们换个地方住。”格林德沃坚定地道，“如果在这里，或者纯粹的魔法世界里，她都得到不到很好的宽慰的话，我们换个地方住。”反正是时候找个机会把纽蒙迦德彻底建起来了。

阿不福思显然不太同意这个想法，他永远不能允许自己的妹妹冒险，即使他认可了格林德沃对默默然的研究成果，他把妹妹抱起来：“我要和安娜商量一下。”

看着阿不福思和安娜离开，邓布利多才回头道：“你说要换个地方住？”

格林德沃支着下巴想了一会儿道：“我有一处房产，远离人烟，在大山里，但非常荒凉。”

纽蒙迦德是一处废弃很久的城堡，上一世格林德沃发现它的时候，就觉得这个地方非常合心意，获得它的产权并不费力，取得它后，他在那里施展了各种魔法，让它被整个世界遗忘的同时也帮助他的权力中心深深隐藏。

和邓布利多移居到那里也是不错的想法，虽然他家还有两个小拖油瓶。不过，格林德沃皱着眉道：“我得找个赚钱的营生。”以前纽蒙迦德的开销全靠圣徒的支持，甚至对一些财富的掠夺，如果他这辈子不准备再做这个事了，就得换个正式的营生了。

邓布利多这下感兴趣了：“你准备找个什么工作？”

他找个什么工作比较好呢？他上辈子唯一的工作经验就是管理圣徒，取得权力，现在让他找工作，他一时想不出要在魔法界里找个什么样的工作。总之他这辈子在欧洲乱晃的那半年中，并没有为他积累了合适的经验。他也有点想象不出自己坐在魔法部里为一堆琐事繁忙，或者在学校里教小孩子练魔法的情况。

他有点不太确定地道：“我想，我可以投资点什么。”毕竟格林德沃家的每个孩子都有一笔用于教育的开销，他还没花完。

邓布利多饶有兴味地看着他，想起当初他对自己提过的麻瓜统治理想，突然问：“你原本的计划是什么？为什么又不准备做了？”

这件事在他们谈恋爱之前只是浅易地谈过，自从谈了恋爱以后，就彻底被他们俩忘了，恋爱中有那么多事要做，哪还记得什么世界统治计划。何况现在格林德沃对这件事也没有什么兴趣。他随口道：“我原本给他起名叫为了伟大的利益。”

这个口号引起了邓布利多的好奇：“伟大的利益？”他琢磨了一下，“如果按你以前的想法，确实是为了巫师界伟大的利益。”

皱起眉摆摆手，格林德沃道：“忘了它吧，我都不准备实施了。”  
  
“但我还是想听听。”邓布利多坐到沙发上，拍拍身边的位子，“对我耐心点，盖勒特。”

我对你还不耐心吗？格林德沃望着天花板半晌，终于不情愿地坐过去，尽量简单明了地把这个计划从头到尾说了一遍，这次他没有隐藏关键，没有特意的利用与诱哄，这个计划的整个过程他自己又亲历过一遍，对这个伟大利益的优点和缺点他都一清二楚。

邓布利多听完后，一时没有说话，他盯着自己对在一起的指尖，互相敲击着。在格林德沃心想，优缺点都说了，他不信邓布利多这么没有判断力。但如果还是把他吸引到了，怎么才能把他沉迷在其中的思维拽回来？邓布利多突然道：“我还是觉得，你可以把这个事业做起来。”

听他的口气并不是那么热衷沉迷的意思，大概只是觉得好奇和有趣，格林德沃靠进沙发里，有气无力地道：“在我发现它最终导致的是分崩离析后，我就没兴趣了。”

邓布利多将胳膊搭在沙发上，靠近他道：“你觉得他会分崩离析是因为你最初的计划根本行不通。没有人，无论巫师还是麻瓜，愿意生活在高压下。魔法部推行《保密法》也一直用的是高压，所以让巫师们一直对魔法部不满。纯血是因为隐藏和地位的下滑，普通巫师有得是因为无法与麻瓜恋爱通婚，有的是不得不和麻瓜住在一起，想和他们交往的得不到合适的解决方法，想隐藏的也没有能隐藏成功，我们严格地管理着自己，自以为遵守了法律，却仍是没有过上好生活，魔法部却一板一眼地按着这个纪律来。如果你的目标不是统治，而单纯只是改变魔法世界，我想，这确实是一个伟大的事业。”

“我做不到，阿不思，我控制不住我自己。”格林德沃仰倒在沙发里盯着天花板，半晌他揉揉眉心，困扰地道，“登上权力最高峰这件事一直是我最大的诱惑，我太清楚我自己，一但我坐到那个位置，我就会想……”

他说着，却看到邓布利多露出戏谑的表情，对方偏着头看他，半晌轻声道：“可我不这么认为，盖尔。如果你有这样害怕想法，你就永远不会走到那一步。”

格林德沃看着他带着笑意的眼睛，神色微微恍惚。或许他能明白，为什么邓布利多上一世总是在提爱的力量。因为爱，才会让人们畏惧前路，懂得谦虚，去追求真理，去找到真正的解决的办法。

邓布利多看着他若有所思的表情，轻声道：“每次和你谈这个问题，就好像透过你，在审视我自己。”他说到这里，总觉得有点难为情，对着自己晒然一笑，“我以前有许多想法，你刚和我说的时候，我也很着迷，但你总是说完最好的部分，就立刻浇一盆冷水，让我看清这些看着美妙的理想后面，有多少陷阱，我们要抵挡多少诱惑，才能不走向错误的道路。”

他说着，突然叹口气，感慨地道：“有时候好羡慕阿不福思，要是像他一样就好了，他从来不用考虑那么多，诱惑对于他根本不存在。我以前觉得他太鲁莽了，后来才发现，他才是活得纯粹。”

格林德沃冲着天花板不屑地哼了一声，转头看他：“那还是算了，我还是比较喜欢你这个模样。”

邓布利多也看向他，他们沉默了一刻，同时笑了。他们在沙发上的手交叠在一起，然后倾身给了对方一个轻浅的吻。

“我说，你们就不能回房再……”几乎要喊出来的声音让他们回了魂，邓布利多轻咳一声，缩回自己的位置上，一副若无其事的模样看向客厅边上被他们俩亲吻的画面刺激到的弟弟：“安娜睡着了？”

无耻！谈恋爱后怎么这么无耻！阿不福思气哼哼地说：“没有睡，但也没有力气。不过，”他磨了磨牙，“她想去对角巷！”

格林德沃轻出了一口气，露出胜利的神色，邓布利多则微微皱了下眉，看向他：“我们得好好计划一下。”

当然，那当然！格林德沃点点头，感觉自己这辈子决定要做好的第一件事胜利在望。什么伟大的事业，以后再说吧。


	13. 上12

上１２、

计划了很久，他们决定在阿不福思返校前一天去对角巷，如果阿利安娜情况好，他们就逛一下，安排了阿不福思的住宿后再回来，如果不好，立刻由邓布利多和格林德沃带回山谷。

这是一个非常大胆而冒险的决定，他们要做出万全的准备，格林德沃看着计划，揉揉眉心道：“我都不知道我是不是又在怂恿你做一个错误的决定。”

邓布利多敲敲笔，沉吟着道：“我明白你的意思，我也曾想打退堂鼓，我都想，如果安娜一生在这个小山谷里有什么不好？但是，你也感觉到了，是吗？”

格林德沃抿着唇，半晌不得不点头：“她消耗得非常快。”

默默然的魔法随着长大后，在得不到有效控制时，就会耗掉宿主的生命力，这也是为什么很多默默然的宿主根本不可能活过十岁，因为它反噬的太快太厉害了。

他们的冒险是为了赌阿利安娜能不能活下去。同样的，阿利安娜也自己下定了主意。在和阿不福思谈了一下午后，她也想试试，能不能真的走出去。

“就算这次成功，也不能太高兴，以后也不能大意。”格林德沃又看了看他们要注意的事情，随口道。

邓布利多支着颊，歪着头看他，明明这个男孩子今年只有十七岁，但当他不笑的时候，总有一种近乎苛刻的严厉，似乎所有人都应该听他的。他想着，忍不住伸出手，点在他微皱的眉心上。

格林德沃抬手抓住他的手腕，回头看他眨眨眼睛偷笑的模样，也松开眉头，懒洋洋地道：“别闹。”

把他抓住手也就不收回来的邓布利多继续支着头道：“没闹，我不想你总皱着眉。”

格林德沃握在他的手心放到唇边轻轻吻了一下：“好吧好吧，以后在你面前继续不皱眉。”他说着，轻轻一拽，就顺势把根本没坐正的邓不利多拽到怀里，轻笑地吻着他的耳垂：“基于你总是这么关心我，我总得报答你一下吧？”

邓布利多喉间颤动着发出轻轻的似乎很痒的笑意，轻推着他：“别闹！要不明天早晨你又要出现在阿不福思面前了，他又要疯了。”

他这个比喻让格林德沃哈哈笑了起来，用力在他脸颊上亲了一下：“好，不闹，都听你的。”

邓不利多这时候就有点不好意思了，他半倚半坐在他怀里，轻声说：“总觉着，明明是我比你大，你却总让着我。”

“没让着你，只是觉得，”格林德沃仰头看着他，“我的阿尔，都是对的。”

你是对的，从一开始，你的很多话都是对的，甚至在你还愿意为伟大的利益做计划的时候，那些话如果后来我肯用一部分，而不是那么强硬，或者我们都可能有转机。

邓布利多迷惑地看着他，他却只是亲在对方的下巴上，转移了对方的注意力，最后邓布利多轻笑着和他浅浅地交换着亲吻，忘记了他们刚才在说什么。

阿不福思开学前一天，他们准备出发前，格林德沃看着阿不福思的脸，几乎想用魔杖戳到他脸上：“不要那么紧张，你会让安娜也紧张的，看看你妹妹的脸，给她一个良好示范的微笑。”

邓布利多先笑了出来，引得阿不福思瞪了他一眼。自从他哥谈了恋爱之后，永远觉得格林德沃的话非常有趣，永远都能笑出来。他从来没想过，他哥谈个恋爱，能大变个活人。还好这个格林德沃虽然看上去比较坏，对他哥还算真心实意。你们就先谈着吧，他想着，冲安娜笑笑。

“不要刻意鼓励，不要刻意安慰，就好像你们只是全家去散个步，你们越刻意越说不要在乎别害怕，实际上她会越害怕。”格林德沃再次强调，就像一个有经验的医生，分析了很多情况。看到阿不福思疑惑的表情，他不悦地道，“和你说了这是黑魔法的范畴，我真不信这世上还有谁比我更懂黑魔法！”

“你数了那么多年的奖杯奖状，就是为了找个精通黑魔法的？”阿不福思忍不住凑近他哥小声说。

邓布利多咬着一根糖，含糊地道：“可以练手。”

哦！！阿不福思这次忍不住把同情的眼光投向了格林德沃。后者接到这他这个眼神，几乎要磨牙，最终只能对着邓布利多小声道：“别吃糖了，小心蛀牙！”

邓布利多向他眨眨眼，拉好安娜，轻声道：“准备好了？”看妹妹小幅度地点点头，轻笑了一声，微弯下腰道，“那我们去探险屠龙。”

他要真用起心来，实在是太会哄人了，难怪他的学生都说他是最好的老师，格林德沃和他一手牵一个，瞬间幻影移型到了对角巷。

这里永远都那么热闹，每一个国家中心的魔法街道就会像这个国家首都最繁华的商业街一样，魔法世界的人也喜欢在这里聚焦，交易，交换各种消息。和阿不福思一边一个牵着妹妹的手，邓布利多带着他们漫步在这个街头，阿利安娜最初的紧张慢慢化成了好奇。她很久没有在这样的魔法区域生活，在这里，全是巫师，大家自由自在，大声畅谈，不会在乎有谁会认出自己巫师的身份，也不会在意奇怪的装束会受到麻瓜们的批评。

毕竟邓布利多在学校里太有名了，很快就有老同学或者学弟学妹认出了他，纷纷过来，一边好奇地看着他的弟弟妹妹，阿不福思一直和他哥在学校里关系很别扭，此时他们兄弟俩一起出现已经很令人惊讶，还带着一个看上去怯生生的小姑娘。

他的同学们很快就上来，热情地想请他们吃点东西，一起坐一坐：  
“邓不利多，好久不见，你还记得我吗？”  
“这居然是你妹妹吗？你妹妹看上去好可爱！可我没有在学校里见过她？她几年级？”  
“邓不利多，这么久不见，你在忙什么？一起喝杯茶吧？我还想向你请教几个咒语。”

阿利安娜不由向后退了一步，靠进阿不福思的怀里，邓布利多一时应对不来，突然一个冷淡的声音插进来：“阿尔，我们先去奥利凡德，等你和朋友谈完了，再来和我们会合。”

邓布利多艰难地从人群中转过身，冲他们点点头，不放心地对弟弟道：“照顾好安娜。”

阿不福思并不想说话，只是皱眉白了他一眼。但不知道为什么，邓布利多面前的同学都停止了说话，睁大眼睛看向他身边俊美的金发青年，对方却连看都懒得看他们一眼，唯有弯腰看向邓布利多家的小妹妹时，神色温柔点：“安娜，要不是要试试那边的焦糖苹果？”

大家看着美男子和阿不福思牵着少女离去，终于有人大胆地问：“邓布利多，这位是谁，你都不介绍一下！他和你好亲密。”

“他是我一个来自欧洲大陆的朋友。”邓布利多却不愿多说，只是抱歉地道：“我妹妹和我这位朋友，都比较腼腆，对陌生不太适应，你们见谅。”

虽然不能和美少女还有俊美青年聊天，但遇到学校的天才也是好的，大家在街口的甜品略坐了一会儿，随便聊了一会儿，邓布利多就着急照看妹妹，找了个借口就告退了。

他起身前，有个同学可惜地道：“听说你妹妹身体不好，你得在家照顾她，是这样吗？如果是这样，你的才华就可惜了。”

家人齐全但平淡安稳和家人都不幸早夭你一生辉煌，哪个更吸引你？

同学们的问话让邓布利多回想起格林德沃和他初识时说的话，他微垂下眼睛，不由就想微笑了。他当然不会走神太久，双手垂着身前，他抬起头看向他的同学们，无所谓地他双手垂着身前，浅浅一笑：“我觉得，比起才华盖世，我家人的平安更重要一点。”他说着，歪歪头，“我们都毕业了，要成熟一点不是吗？希望大家十年后再见，没有都长成我们最讨厌的大人那样。”

同学们被他逗得一笑，他便弯弯腰，向他们告辞。他双手背在身后，突然觉得一身轻松，巴不得奥利凡德的魔杖店就在眼前。

给阿利安娜选魔杖略费了点力气，她试验魔杖的过程几乎让整个店面炸裂，好在她试第一根魔杖的时候，格林德沃就撑起了防御咒，老奥利凡德试了好几款，都没能让这个魔法不低，却不能好好发挥的小姑娘满意，看着小姑娘眼泪汪汪的模样，老奥利凡德安慰着她：“都是这样，全都是这样！挑剔一点很好，说明魔杖在选择你的时候，也很希望找到更好的主人。”

邓布利多进门的时候，就看老奥利凡德颤颤地抽出一根魔杖：“来吧来吧，我们的小淑女可以试一下这个。椴木，独角兽毛，十英寸。”

阿利安娜委屈地看了看阿不福思，小声说：“如果再试不到……”

不用她哥哥想安慰的话，格林德沃先接口道：“那今天就不试了，说明今天魔杖都睡着了，等哪天他们醒了你再来。”

阿利安娜抿着唇忍不住笑了一下，伸手接过那根魔杖，静悄悄地，什么都没发生。她看向刚进来倚门而立的长兄，在他示意下，轻轻挥了挥，她的魔杖像是指挥了群鸟飞过，让店内飘起了白色的羽毛，奥利凡德一拍巴掌：“这就成啦！这位年轻的先生，”他冲着格林德沃眨眨眼，“我的魔杖可不会轻易睡觉。”

格林德沃唔了一声：“既然如此，就麻烦您帮我也挑一根吧，我的魔杖有点老了，不太趁手。”

他今天出门，把老魔杖放进了他的伸缩钱袋里，奥利凡德未必不认识老魔杖，甚至对角巷里总有奇人异士，他不想引起不必要的麻烦，也不想给邓布利多带来隐患，还是觉得以后把老魔杖这件事隐藏起来，合适的时候透露给他的小恋人就好了。

邓布利多这时才注意到他手中拿的不是他一直用的魔杖，便走过去问他：“你的魔杖怎么了。”

格林德沃长长地唔了一声说：“我这段时间用的魔杖是和一个人打赌赢来的，其实这才是我原来的魔杖，但用了一段时间，感觉不太好了，可能有点老。”

重要的是，看上去就像哪根树枝随意掰下来的一样，根本和邓布利多的魔杖一点也不配。他想到这里，几乎轻轻地哼了一声。

奥利凡德马上给他量了尺寸，看了看他原来的魔杖，就听这位客人懒洋洋地道：“找个好看点的。”他说着比划了一下身边的邓布利我，“和他的样子差不多才行。”

奥利凡德当然记得每根卖出去的魔杖，他若有所思地看看他们，不动声色地笑着点头。倒是他们身后的阿不福思几乎想叹气了，这个人真是够了。

除了造型外，格林德沃还真对魔杖没什么要求，拥有老魔杖的人，即便使用自己原本的魔杖，也可以操控它的力量，直到被完全打败为止。奥利凡多看了一眼邓布利多，笑眯眯地道：“如果是按这位先生的魔杖来，那可是比较麻烦，毕竟用有花楸木和凤凰羽毛做魔杖的人，也很少有。”

他说着，在魔杖里找了找，抽出一根：“来试试这个吧，我看你的魔杖来自欧洲，或者你需要点奇特的，这种魔杖我很少做，不过或者你可以用。山扬木，十三又三分之一英寸，里面的杖心比较独特，是客迈拉兽头顶的毛。”

格林德沃看看样式，接过来放在手里掂了掂，奥利凡德做魔杖很讲究，这根魔杖的握手处还设计了一些花纹，让他比较满意。他随意地轻挥：“清理一新。”

他话音刚落，由阿利安娜的魔杖变出来的羽毛已经迅速消失，奥利凡德笑眯眯地道：“我就觉得这根魔杖大概会更适合你。山扬木很适合拥有革新力量的年轻人，而且也适合战斗型的巫师。如果你需要上面定制一些别的装饰，也可以。不过需要交了定金后，过两天再来拿。”

格林德沃想了想，犹豫着没说话，邓布利多却道：“像我的一样，在他的魔杖尾部加一个如尼文字的G。”

“你倒真知道我想要什么。”格林德沃小声说。

邓布利多没有说话，只是带着善意的嘲笑看了他一眼，从钱袋里拿出金加隆来对奥利凡德道：“信得过您，不用定金了，全款是多少。”

格林德沃搭出他的手，但不等他拒绝，邓布利多转头道：“你上次送我那个礼物我很满意，总要送给回礼给你。”

看他暗示地在颈间摸了一下，格林德沃知道他在说血盟，嗤笑一声，凑到他耳边用只有他们俩能听到的声音道：“那算什么礼物？要是我父亲没有取消我的继承权，等哪一天我继承了格林德沃庄园，把它送给你。”

邓布利多把钱递给奥利凡德，也小声地开起玩笑：“你不是说你自己有个房产吗？还是把他建起来送给我吧。”

纽蒙迦德堡。

格林德沃眼神暗了一下，上一世，他的遗嘱中，纽蒙迦德堡地产的指定受益人就是邓布利多，那时候他还很得意，觉得这是一种暗示的爱，万一他有任何问题，邓布利多就知道了，现在想想，真是愚蠢。何况上一辈子也没有机会，邓布利多离开得比他还早。看着邓布利多笑意盈盈的眼睛，他轻而着郑重地说：“好。”

阿不福思终于忍不住：“你们好了没？安娜饿了，我们要吃饭！”

他们俩同时转过头，终于意识到他们还是离得太近了，若无其事地分开一些，邓布利多冲着收了钱的奥利凡德道：“谢谢您，等做好了，麻烦你送个信来，我的朋友会来取的。”

奥利凡德看着他们，眼睛来回转，最后只是笑眯眯地答应着，收了钱：“好的，先生们，祝你们今天愉快。”

邓布利多也回礼：“祝您生意兴隆。”他说着，走向自己的小妹妹弯腰问道，“感觉怎么样？”

有了自己的魔杖，魔法在她身体里流转的似乎通畅了些，她此时感觉不错，不由高兴地点点头，邓布利多便抬头看向阿不福思：“那我们一起吃个饭，我们再回，你的东西已经送到破釜酒吧上面的旅店里了？”

阿不福思点头，但他边拉开门边皱眉：“我觉得和你一起吃饭特别不安全，一定会被包围，太讨厌了。”

邓布利多拉住安娜，想了想那个场景，好心地道：“我觉得这件事应该不会发生了，毕竟，”他耸耸肩，“大家都毕业了，进了魔法部什么的，他们需要更有帮助的力量，而我并没有。”

尽管他话中没有任何不平之意，甚至透出一份玩味的意味，阿不福思却觉得有点哑然。阿利安娜可能不懂，但他和阿不思同在一个学校好几年，知道这个圣人，这个天才在学校是何种地位与意气风发，现在甘于平淡固然让他松了一口气，但同时他也为自己的哥哥感到难过。

邓布利多猜到他想法般，轻搭上他的肩，轻松地道：“有时候胡思乱想，先想想你六年级的课业吧。”

格林德沃走在他们身后几步，没有说话，直到他们走到餐厅门口时，才和落后一步的邓布利轻声说：“他们迟早有求着你的那一天。”

邓布利多惊讶地看他，但更快地，他轻笑一声：“你总是对我很有自信，不过嘛，”他撑着门让弟弟妹妹们先进去，才对身边的格林德沃道，“我喜欢你的恭维。”

这可不是恭维，等欧洲的态势不断发生变化，等魔法界的状态不断发展时，他的朋友，同僚，学生们，就都会明白邓布利多的思维有多么敏捷，判断有多么准确。

格林德沃不想多说，只是替他扶住门，绅士地比了个请：“还是你先吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为AD和GG的原始魔杖都没有介绍过，只介绍过老魔杖是接骨木,夜骐尾毛的杖心，十五英寸（其实接骨木就是elder，和old的比较级是同一个词，但其实old的比较级有两种模式，older可以接人，也可以接物，elder是只能接人，不能接物的！换句来讲，理论上wand前面可以接older，不能接elder，有时候我真不想叫它老魔杖，就想叫它接骨木魔杖，不过算了。）
> 
> 是pottermore还是HP的游戏里（不太记得了），有个关于魔杖材料的介绍，所在关于这两个人原本的魔杖到底是什么材质，是借用了一下这个资料做的私设。用花楸木其实是比较CP脑，因为花楸木只有心灵善良，力量强大的白巫师才能使用，黑巫师驾驭不了这种材质的魔杖，而且接骨木魔杖的所有者无一例外地会受到花楸木魔杖所有者的吸引，且花楸木在决斗中更胜一筹。而GG的新魔杖用了山杨木，是因为这种木材特别适合喜欢战斗，喜欢决斗的巫师，而且它特别适合有革新思想，喜欢新秩序，有自己追求的人。
> 
> 私设了AD的杖心是凤凰，毕竟是家有凤凰的人，但我觉得阿不福思的杖心是龙心弦，而安娜适合独角兽，毕竟海格教授告诉过我们，独角兽喜欢女巫和心里善良的人。而奥利凡德家虽然设计的魔杖很有风格，但杖心则比较固定，也就是凤凰，龙心弦，独角兽，很少用其它特殊的魔法生物。听HP4里他的意思，像芙蓉那种放媚娃头发的风格他其实接受不了，所以此章私设给GG的魔杖是他偶尔的实验，用了一些客迈拉兽的发顶毛，这是纽特学生书里记载过的一种神奇动物，原产于希腊，狮子的头，羊身，火龙尾，超级危险，魔法部对它的生物分类为最高级的XXXXX，魔法史仅记载有一人曾经战死过这种生物，且这位巫师战完就呜呼了，由好斗的木材和危险的杖心组成的魔杖，我个人觉得还挺适合GG的。


	14. 上13

上１３

他们选在了一个角落里，虽然对弟弟说不用担心，但邓布利多还是尽量地不想引起别人的注意。偶尔在外面用餐，尤其把自己的妹妹带到这么远，他们到底还是比较兴奋。即使依旧谨慎，却也让他们对阿利安娜的未来有了更多的希望。良好的气氛让他们在吃完饭后，也没有着急回去，而是多要了一份甜点，坐在这里看着不远处的表演。

只是再不想引起注意，仍然是有人发现了他们，但这个人注意到的并不是邓布利多，而是他的弟弟阿不福思。一个霍格沃茨的少年走到他们桌边，故意大声道：“这不是我们的远房好亲戚吗？阿不福思，你们家里还好吗？不管怎么样，没有你们拖累，我们可是轻松多了。毕竟有个亲戚在阿兹卡班的事情，并不好受。你们能识趣自己搬走，我们也松了口气。”

阿不福思几乎要站起来，邓布利多伸手按住他，冲他摇摇头，没有说话。

但对方显然不想放过他们：“你那个传说中了不起的哥哥呢？传言不会是假的吧？毕业了也默默无名，难道那些奖杯都是假的？不过你也不容易，谁记得你的名字呢？不过嘛，阿不思的弟弟，哈哈，这个名字听着倒也很适合你呢！”

如果不是阿利安娜就坐在旁边，阿不福思立刻就会站起来打断对方的鼻子，他才不在乎学校的警告记过。但这次按住他的不是他的哥哥，而是坐在他旁边的格林德沃。对方不但按住了他，而且拿出了魔杖，转过头冷淡地轻轻挥了一下。

这位邓布利多家的远方亲戚四肢突然软成了橡皮筋，接着就像中了癫痫一样，挥舞着软成面条一样四肢在他们桌前跳起舞来。本来因为这不速之客而受到惊吓脸色发白的阿利安娜不由忍不住笑了一下，她忙捂住嘴，但还是微微颤起了肩膀。

邓布利多忙站了起来，责备地道：“盖勒特！”

格林德沃却没有停下，这个邓布利多家的远方亲戚对他心上人的出言不逊，让他彻底愤怒。坐在他旁边的阿不福思清楚地看到这个人唇角上的笑意带着阴冷和快活，甚至惊讶地忘记了生气。

他用魔杖让这个人漂浮了起来上下颠簸，见几次阻止也没能让他停下，而这个角落很快即将被注意到，邓布利多也抽出抹杖，用咒语让这个恶作剧停止。见他抽出魔杖，知道他认了真，格林德沃终于耸耸肩，收起了魔法，让邓布利多把对方恢复了原样，他才把手臂搭在椅背上，下巴隔在交叠的手臂上，带着恶作剧一样的表情轻声道：“再让我听见你说他们的坏话，我就把你变成老鼠，塞到鼠洞里去，再放鼠洞门口放一百只猫，追着你跑！”

学艺不精的上门挑衅者几乎要哭出来，仍是大着胆子道：“我要告诉魔法部！”

“或者先生，我们现在就在这里决斗，我看你还能不能有腿走出这里去告魔法部。”格林德沃似乎听了最好笑的话，但他站起来的姿态却不容置疑。

对方还坐在地上站不起来，但在他这样的压力下，居然手脚并用向后爬了几步。邓布利多这时从阴影中着急地几乎迈出一步，轻声叫：“盖勒特！”

格林德沃回身挡住他，不想让别人看到他们坐在这里，甚至顺手把他斗蓬上的兜帽拉了起来遮住他。还坐在在地上的人这时在意识到这个阻止了面前大魔王再伤他的人是谁，几乎叫出来：“阿——”

他第一个字节才发出来，格林德沃已经猜出他要说什么，回身就是一个一忘皆空，看着对方眼睛发直，他粗鲁地把人拎到一边的桌位上，对路过的酒保道：“我看他需要一杯威士忌，算到我们账上。”

他说着，转头对邓布利多道：“你们先回旅馆，我去结账。”

邓布利多看看睁大眼睛，有点焦急的妹妹，深吸一口气对自己的弟弟说：“你帮我盯着他，我带安娜在旅馆房间里等你们。”等阿不福思郑重地点头，他才叹口气，白了格林德沃一眼，带着安娜离开。

不等阿不福思说话，在酒保送来威士忌后，阿不福思确信，格林德沃看着自己的眼神带着一分遗憾，他突然明白哥哥为什么让自己看着这个人：如果自己不在，他敢肯定，格林德沃能给他们家的远方亲戚在酒里下毒，再掐着对方的下巴灌进去。

但现在不行了，格林德沃大步去结了账，拉住他的胳膊，几步之内，幻影移形到了旅馆内。

一进房间，阿不福思终于忍不住，不管哥哥就在面前，立刻道：“你这个危险分子。”他顿了一下，“虽然你这样做真的解气，但是你太危险了，你甚至没有想过我哥就在旁边，我都忍下来了，你有什么……，你真的……，”他不知道该说什么，看了一眼哥哥，他像下定决心一样大声说，“你根本就没有感情，这个世界对你来说就是个玩具，你对我们的态度也是这样，如果不是阿不思，你根本恨不得我们消失。”

他刚才离格林德沃太近了，在这个人拿魔杖戏弄着那个少年时候，他清楚地看到了这个人对世界的冷酷，和对黑魔法的狂热，甚至以此为乐的状态。他视生命于无物，视这个世界于无物，视道德于无物，他心中只有他自己。

格林德沃方才的怒火并没有消失，受到暂时压制的怒意只能让他勉强维持冷静，此时他冷淡地看过去：“恭喜你终于认识到我的特点，不过，阿不思的弟弟，我不得不告诉你，你有一句话是对的，如果不是阿不思，你们谁都对我没意义，但毕竟你们英国有句老话，”他说着，带着恶意的笑轻声道，“爱他，就要爱他的狗。”

被戏称为狗的阿不福思几乎立刻抡起了拳头，他早就看他哥这个恋人不顺眼，但格林德沃的魔杖似乎早有准备：“统统石化。”

看阿不福思被定在原位，格林德沃隐约带着几分怒意道：“永远，别在，阿不思和你妹妹面前，和我吵架！”他说话间，他身后墙上的镜子发出清晰的裂片声。

清脆的声音让他醒了醒神，他看了邓布利多一眼，喘了口气，头也不回地道：“我在外面等你！”说罢，他摔门而出。

邓布利多的魔杖就在手中，他几乎要踏上一步阻止这场战争。事实上，在格林德沃用了石化术后，他就有点莫名的紧张，甚至说从餐厅里开始，他就感觉到有点害怕，害怕有些事不可收拾。尽管格林德沃平常对他温柔，但他能感觉到这个人背后的危险，然而对方生生克制住，将空间留给他们家时，他还是觉得有点庆幸和惭愧。

他惭愧地是，在明知道弟弟说的是正确的，但这样的时候，他生怕的是这件事处理不好，他和格林德沃面临裂痕，而不是担心自己的弟弟妹妹。但庆幸的是，格林德沃总在暴怒的边缘能生生压住，没有让事情不可收拾。

但看着仍在怒意中但颇感惊讶的弟弟，他放开搂在怀里被他捂住耳朵的妹妹，用魔杖救出了被石化的阿不福思后，有点疲惫揉揉眉心。

阿不福思怒道：“哥，你知道这个人吗？他……”

“我知道，阿不福思，我没瞎，我也不是被恋爱冲昏头，我知道他是什么样的人。”邓布利多轻声打断他，但顿了一下，他恳求地说，“但别劝我分手，我请求你。”

阿不福思看着他的模样，几乎想拆房子！他本以为这个人只是有点个性恶劣，但现在看来，根本就不止如此，他很有可能将自己的哥哥带到危险境地。他们兄弟之间纵是有各种问题，让他把自己的哥哥交在一个危险分子手上，他真是不能忍受，但偏偏他哥哥心甘情愿。

他的哥哥竟然试着以爱为牢，来困住外面那个必然和恶意挂钩的男人，这就好像要让他哥去饲养一头瑞典短鼻龙一样，而目标是要求这条龙最后不但不能喷火，还要爱上世界。

他暴了一声粗口，指着他哥高挺的鼻子道：“你记得你自己，也清楚点自己在做什么。”

邓布利多叹息一声，几乎呢喃：“我希望如此。”

格林德沃在房间门口站了一会儿，终于下了楼站到旅馆的天井里，伦敦的天气灰蒙蒙的，即使是在对角巷里，也不能避开麻瓜世界里机器工厂产生的大量煤烟，卷入雾中，散入每一个角落。

当阿不福思指出他的危险时，他脑中几乎空白了一刻，更快地他就浮出了他上一世与邓布利多分开时候的场景。

对着阿不福思他不是不忌惮，他知道上一世邓布利多的心病在哪里。每次站在阿不福思对面，他都要不断地警告自己，那是邓布利多的弟弟，别忘了上一世邓布利多是怎么选择的。人犯一次错就行了，犯两次错就太傻了。

阿不福思这个男孩子，尽管是鲁莽了些，但毕竟是个邓布利多，他的才能确实被隐藏在了他哥哥过于耀眼的光环下，但他并不是不聪明，甚至可以说，他在看人的时候非常敏锐。在上一世阿不福思就清楚地看出他和邓布利多之间的问题，甚至看出了他是一个多么危险的人。这一世，依旧是阿不福思最先发现了他改不掉，或者说不可更改的一面。

这让他总想避开阿不福思一些，他总觉得如果想和他的阿尔在一起，真正需要过的关是阿不福思。当然他也知道，随着时间发展，邓布利多会变得更冷静，更认可每个人有每个有的责任，而不是把所有的事情全揽到自己肩上，那时候他能把家庭的重担更放得轻一点，更能放过自己一点。这样就可以离阿不福思略远一点，能让他们之间保持一个更好的安全距离。但现在还不行，达到那种程度，至少还要几年。

几年而已，听着很远，其实很快就过去了。但今天当他对着阿不福思使用统统石化的时候，他看到邓布利多拿出了魔杖。虽然他很犹豫，但就像前一世一样，如果自己和阿不福思发生冲突，恐怕他会毫不地挡在阿不福思面前。

那是当然，他安慰着自己，因为他的能力比阿不福思高太多了，如果他和阿不福思决斗，绑起他一只手来他都能轻松地打赢。可是一想到，邓布利多在关键的时候，总是会站到自己对面，这让他愤怒的同时也很沮丧。

无论做多少，他和邓布利多之间，有平和的表象之下，总是有一道沟，不知道如何迈过，也不知道什么时候，它就会让他和邓布利多不得不分开。

他站在门边，甚至冷酷地想，反正也要分开，不如把前两天计划做的事做了好了。总归不会比上一辈子差到哪儿去。

胡思乱想中，邓布利多带着恳求语气的话语透过他悄悄放在门上用以放大声音的法术传到他耳边：“别劝我分手，我请求你。”

他不能再听下去了，转身下到天井的时候，他甚至在天井里转了几圈，才让自己平静下来。他想自己上辈子确实是傻，他总觉得邓布利多要站到他的对面去，他总在埋怨邓布利多背叛了自己，但他却从来没有想过，甚至他一直在忽略，为了能和自己站到一起，邓布利多做了多少努力，为了尽量不要站到自己对面，哪怕晚站一会儿，邓布利多又做了什么。

绝境之中，深爱之人的一句话，到底有多大的力量，他终于体验到了。这让他手上像有什么特殊的魔法通过，竟然微微发麻，甚至发颤。

安排好阿不福思，嘱咐了一下第二天去学校要注意的事情，邓布利多带着阿利安娜下了楼，就看到格林德沃在天井里转圈。他背着手，明明显得有点焦躁不安，却还是努力克制自己。

看到他下来，对方犹豫了一下，慢慢向他走过来，然后站定在离他几步远的地方，犹豫了一下，小声向他解释道：“我不是故意要对阿不福思用魔法，不把他石化了，我怕我控制不住，后果就更严重。”

点点头，邓布利多没有多说，只是伸出手，“时间不早了，我们带安娜回去吧。”

格林德沃伸出手，然后又向安娜伸出手，勉强地笑了一下：“好了，我们一起回去吧。”

安娜却犹豫了一下，小声问：“你不会和阿不福思再打架了吧？”

格林德沃望望天，无奈地道：“不会了，下次我一定记得转身就走！”以前明明答应过邓布利多，今天真是手太快！  
  
阿利安娜抿抿唇，接着小声说：“我知道，你不想在我面前和阿不福思吵架，但是不在我们面前也不要和他吵了，阿不思会很难过的。”

对面的邓布利多垂着头，从他这个角色只能看到赤褐色的发丝垂过他的柔软的脸庞，格林德沃心里也一起柔软下来，他放轻声音道：“放心，我保证，下次我冷静下来再和他说话。”

阿利安娜看看他，显然还有话说，看他没有要生气的样子，终于去牵住他的手，轻轻地道：“你以前和我说人都是要发脾气的，难过的时候就应该要发泄出来，但不能伤害到别人。你难过的时候，也要记得发泄出来，但不要伤害别人。我们一起努力吧。”

我居然要和一个默默然一起努力了！格林德沃几乎想大声叹气了，但他最后居然只能苦笑地冲着邓布利多说：“你们家的人啊。”

邓布利多仍然没有抬头，他像是在克制什么，格林德沃也不准备在这里说了，只对安娜道：“好好好，我都记得了，现在我们可以回家了吧？”

阿利安娜点点头，邓布利多和格林德沃同时握紧她的手，幻影移形回到了戈德里克山谷。


	15. 上14

上１４、

一进屋，格林德沃就听邓布利多低声说：“你先到我房间里等我，我送安娜去休息。”

看来这件事还是不能一笔代过了。格林德沃点点头，上楼进了他的房间，然后听着邓布利多温声和自己的妹妹聊着天，大概他还要给她读一会儿故事才能上来，格林德沃想着，进了邓布利多的房间里，放了东西，随便抽出一本书来，坐到他床边的椅子上看起来。

他看书一向快，尤其这些书都不知道是他几遍翻，等他看过三分之一的时候，邓布利多推门走了进来。格林德沃放下书站起来，但他还没说话，邓布利多已经在房间里施了隔音咒。

惊讶而有点不明所以地看向自己的恋人，格林德沃正考虑这是怕他们吵起来吓到安娜还是别的，没想到邓布利多将魔杖随手仍到一边的桌上，走近他，直接吻了上来。

他有点醒不过神来，从上辈子到这辈子，他从来没见过这样的邓布利多，毕竟上辈子他们只相处过两个月，那两个月邓布利多几乎是完全闭上了眼，把一切都放在了他手上。他没见过邓布利多发脾气，他们那两个月中，连争执他的爱人都是处处让着他，温柔而克制。

尽管这样的邓布利多热情而甜美，他还是微微退开一点，盯着眼前像是烫到极点的蓝眼睛，他放低姿态：“我承认我今天不守信用，当初答应过你，如果和阿不福思发生争执，我就……”

“我是因为这个吗？”邓布利多终于开口说话，语音中竟是愤怒，“我问你，盖勒特·格林德沃，你是不是，又准备消失？”

格林德沃突然哑然，在把阿不福思统统石化后回头看到邓布利多那一刻，他的愤怒突然就清醒了，他瞬间都有点后怕，满脑子想的都是：完了，他又伤害到了他的家人。那一刻他确实想过，如果迟早一天还是如此，不如他还是早点消失吧。这让他甚至感到非常沮丧，并且怀疑自己永远也控制不了自己的脾气，迟早一天还会因为邓布利多的家庭成员和他发生矛盾。

邓布利多家里和别人不一样，他可以劝很多人离开家庭，跟自己走，但不能劝邓布利多，因为他们年幼失怙，现在全靠着这个长兄支持。而这个小圣人，就算有着环游世界的梦想，也曾经怨恨过家里对他造成的拖累，可如果家里正出问题，他心里不能放过自己。

但这个情绪太快了，他以为自己在出门时就已经掩盖得很好，没想到邓布利多居然看了出来。 

拽着他的衣服，邓布利多压抑到现在才爆发的气愤让他手指都发颤：“你能不能多相信我一点？能不能多相信你自己一点？”他顿了一下道，“你是觉得我看不出来吗？如果你真要和他决斗，你根本不会用这种魔法。”

格林德沃定定地看着他，突然想：去他的命运！我为什么要管那么多偶然事件！我为什么不能相信自己这辈子就一定会重导复辙？我的阿尔还在我手上，我为什么总要想那么多？

他想着，伸手环住邓布利多的腰，用力把他拖进自己怀里，重重吻下去。没有轻浅的吸吮，没有小小的挑弄，他们唇舌搅在一起，每一个角落都不肯放过。

掠夺着邓布利多的呼吸，他记忆深处飘起了一段小小的插曲。上一世纽蒙迦德的监牢里还有看守时，他听着外面的两个看守聊天，其中一个说到自己家里的妻子和他吵架，无论如何解释都不行，另一个看守嘲讽地道：“解释什么？如果你还爱她，只要直接说，对不起我错了，你说的都是对的，记得诚恳一点，一切就都解决了。”

听着这些闲聊，他躺在牢房冰冷的地板上，暗自嘲笑：怎么能那么随便道歉，人要有原则，就算再爱，该解释清楚的，该讲明白，谁对谁错，都应该分清楚。等看到邓布利多的讣告后，那半年里他突然清楚地回想起他们最后一次见面，邓布利多站在牢记的栏杆外，问他的那些话，即使那时，他也从来没觉得应该说句道歉，还觉得有些问题需要辩论，甚至还赌气地和他说，再也不见。

他们确实再也没有见过，他只能对着邓布利多布下的防御术，想着他们那两个月，想着他们错过的半个世纪，想着他们的决战，想着他们最后一次见面的争辩，直到那重重防御突然消失，然后一纸讣告展现在他面前。他才想：怎么那么傻。

那个守卫说的是对的，想争辩，想讨论，两个人一辈子，什么时候不能讨论？但自己做错，惹得对方生气绝望的时候，一句道歉，难道比自己的面子还重要吗？

直到邓布利多因为长时间的亲吻而有点缺氧，微微推着他的肩，他才稍放开，却仍然没有离得太远。他的唇轻轻地顺着对方唇边，蹭着面颊，亲吻到耳畔，才轻声带着喘息道：“我错了，对不起，阿尔，我以后都不会再逃了。我要再逃，你就把我抓回来，用什么咒语都可以，任你惩罚。”

明明是道歉的话语，在这样的情况下，在他急促的喘息和亲吻中说出来，总带着说不清道不明的情色之意。邓布利多的耳朵都发了烫，不知道该气还是急，他既舍不得放开环在对方背上的手，又真得想用尽咒语把对方捆在自己身边。这样的想法让他自己都吓了一跳。

他抬起头来，看着格林德沃，他本想说：你不用发誓，我到时候肯定把你抓回来！但看着格林德沃盯着自己的眼神，他耳朵就更烫了。他看着自己的模样，又温柔还凶狠，根本分不清到底是想让自己把他捆在身边，还是想把自己捆到他身边。

那双眼睛，明明总是冷淡，却从第一次见面，在他们还不认识的那一刻，在看向自己的时候，却总是透着克制的火热，想把自己拖进烈焰中的欲望总是生生地挡在寒冰之下，就像他颜色相异的眼睛。他忍不住伸手，轻轻抚过对方的眼角，然后落下一吻。

格林德沃没有动，他甚至鼓励地看着他，等着他更进一步，等着更主动一点。他忍不住，顺着对方的眼睛，亲在鼻尖，脸侧，重新回到唇上。一亲上去，他嗓子里克制不住地慰叹，所有的爱与期待，长久的寂寞，终于得到了理解，只有这个人，无论他想说什么，无论他高兴与生气，无论他有远大的理想还是屈于现实，他都能理解，他都能牵着自己的手，陪自己走过岁月的长河。

他手指摸上去，很快就解开了格林德沃的衣扣，繁复的马甲，衬衫上的搭扣，他这几个月十分熟悉它们的位置，就像熟悉这些衣料下，肌肤的纹理，因为一些试验留下的疤痕，透过皮肤下的每一根骨骼。

他们天造地设，本就应该在一起，梅林的魔法让他们在这世上没有错过，他们哪有时间浪费在争吵上，应该把自己嵌到对方的骨血里，直到生命的最后一刻。

格林德沃顺着他的力道向后倒在床上，看着邓布利多跨坐在自己腿上，仍然不放弃地亲吻着自己。他几乎有点沉迷地看着这个年轻的恋人，他把羞涩与伦理压下，展现出极度的热情与爱恋，却仍能从微颤的呼吸中，感觉到他放不开的羞耻心。

每当他想退开一点，格林德沃就用更温柔的眼神看着他，用手指碰触着他，引起他足够的情欲却不予满足，让他忍不住想索求更多，更主动地来追逐。他急促的呼吸落到格林德沃的颈上，胸前，小腹，最终犹豫一下，向下贴到微硬的性器上。

格林德沃的呼吸微顿了一下，这种事他当然给邓布利多做过，青年被他用唇舌逗弄得失去理智达到高峰的模样，让他甚觉可爱，但此时对方学着他的模样为他服务的时候，他几乎要失控。他忍了忍，才用手指轻轻缠住那一头赤褐色的头发，午后阳光一般的颜色绕在他指间，随着主人唇舌的间的起伏而微微晃动。

闭上眼睛，他克制住要按在对方头上，让对方深深含下的冲动，他突然伸手将邓布利多拉了起来，亲吻密集地落到对方的软嫩的肌肤上，将青年逼到无处可逃，只能小声地呼唤着自己的名字。

比起让邓布利多用唇舌为帮助自己，还不如把时间用在扩张上，他更想将邓布利多抱在怀里，更深地进入到对方身体里。青年温顺地张着腿，微撑起身体，跪坐在他身上，已经开始习惯的身体很容易地吞下手指。但那黏腻的声音让他微侧过脸，不去看格林德沃的眼睛，扣在恋人肩上的手指也微微蜷起来，却又不敢用力，怕掐疼对方。

内里被刺激到让他既熟悉，又羞涩，他的背脊不由挺直，而因为刺激硬起的性器截到格林德沃的小腹上，让他更为紧张，连穴口都轻微的收紧。

格林德沃咬在他的乳尖上，让他轻咬在唇间也止不住轻哼，前襟大开的衬衫还挂在他身上，血盟垂在他胸口，随着他不由自主轻晃的身体，一点点离开，又晃着落回到他身上，花纹一次次蹭到他发烫的肌肤上，让他几乎发颤。

他终于张开口：“盖勒特……”顿了一下，更软地呼唤恳求着，“盖尔……”

格林德沃抽出手指，扶着他的腰，让他慢慢坐下去，他近距离地看着邓布利多面色微红，垂着眼睛，呼吸急促，却不肯看向自己，忍不住故意亲到他的唇上，细细地吸吮，然后挑开他的唇齿，逗弄着他的舌尖，在他无法分心顾及的时候，突然用力压了下去。

声音被卡在喉咙里，急促的呼吸像是要哭出来，被突然进到最深入的感觉逼得邓布利多眼睛都微微发红，他不由仰起头，却被格林德沃咬到喉间，他睁大眼睛，感官与情绪无论如何都无法回到自己的手上，只能放任它全部落入爱人的掌握中。

他软了腰，在对方的腿上颠沛起伏，格林德沃进得深，出得浅，在里面胡乱地磨蹭，让他穴内不由自由地痉挛收紧，却被一次次强行打断撑开。他想咬住唇齿，不要发出那么急切的声音，却还是克制不住，哼吟的声音只能随着对方的动作忽高忽低。

格林德沃手掌控制在他的腰间，唇齿在他肩上胸前不断地落下轻重不一地亲吻咬噬，他只能用手指摩挲在对方的颈后，明明被不断地攻入，他挺着腰，把自己送到对方怀中，随着身体越发抓住这熟悉的快感，他就觉得一切都不够。

亲吻也不够，快感还不足，他不由低下头去，向这成长中的青年索取更多的吻。他们之间，这一刻，不需要言语，热切的需索才更直接显示了他们的心。

格林德沃抬起手，抚到他颈后，与他交换着更多的口中的甜蜜，开始渐入佳境的恋人不再用他控制节奏，自发地起伏着腰肢，吞咬着更多，以求得更进一步的快感，好能快点达到高潮。

快感累积让邓布利多微弯下腰，急促的呼吸和柔腻的呻吟，即使用亲吻也无法压住，他伸手摸索着，格林德沃知道他要找什么，先一步扣紧他的手指，感觉他靠紧自己，长长的头发披到自己肩头，而后带着快要失控的声音，小声在他耳边响起：“盖勒特，你发誓……”

不用他说，格林德沃也知道对方想要什么，他一手更紧地扣住对方的手指，另一只手环紧对方的腰，沉声在他耳边道：“我发誓，不论发生什么，我都不离开你！”

生理与心理上的双重快感让邓布利多张大眼睛，他几乎听不到自己的声音，只能大口呼吸，以满足极致的高潮造成的缺氧。等对方从他后穴滑出来时，他甚至打了个哆嗦，才想起自己刚才做了什么。

他眨眨眼睛，看着格林德沃，一时说不出来话。

倒是猜到他终于清醒过来的格林德沃万分愉快，他揽着对方的腰，一起倒进床里，才懒洋洋地道：“看来我们的天才邓布利多，对进行了特殊魔法的血盟都不能满意了。”

邓布利多想了想，又想了想，最终把自己的脸驼鸟一样埋到对方肩上。

格林德沃难得大笑出声，搂着他的肩替他顺了顺他最近又长了些的头发，愉快地亲吻着他的额头：“有什么好害羞的？你不愿意我离开，我很高兴。”

邓布利多不抬头地咕哝了一声，但格林德沃还是听出了他在咕哝什么：“反正不是你丢脸。”

“要不，”格林德沃故意思考了一下道，“我施个魔法，把脸拽下来给你丢？”

听着他的胡说八道，邓布利多微侧过脸，抬起一只眼冲着他眨眨，终于忍不住笑出声。看他笑出来，格林德沃就忍不住也笑了，他们两个人莫名其妙嘻嘻哈哈地笑了一会儿，又想着幸好施了隔音咒，否则非把阿利安娜吓醒不可。

笑了一会儿，他们依偎在一起，半晌也不说话，也没有睡着，这一天的点点滴滴才渐渐汇入他们脑中，让他们重新思考。格林德沃先打破了沉默，他抚着邓布利多的背脊道：“让你为难了，真抱歉。”

邓布利多一时没有接话，格林德沃也不看他，只是依旧搂着他的背，无意识地轻轻拍着，边接着说了下去：“你当时既不知道该帮阿不福思，也不知道该不该把我拉开。既害怕我控制不住脾气，让场面整个失控，又怕我不知道轻重，出了什么事，就跑了。”  
  
邓不利多闭上眼睛，过了一会儿才平淡地道：“你总是能猜得出我在想什么。”。

格林德沃没有动，他也不接这个问题，反而道：“你知道我在怕什么？我在想，你现在被困在这个小村庄里，但总有一天，你要一飞冲天，到时候，你会不会觉得……”

现在的邓布利多，虽然聪明，但还没有见过更广大的世界，他只是以厌倦且旁观者的角度，看着这个魔法世界，不得不承担着这个世界带给他的各种麻烦。即使现在他终于开始意识到，纵使世界美好，家人同样重要。但他总要走出去，踏出这个山谷，以成人的姿态，承担起他的梦想与相应带来的辉煌与责任。

他上一世只和这个人相处过两个月，那时候，他是邓布利多在这里唯一能说得上话，唯一能理解他的人。但以后呢？广大的世界里，总有邓布利多喜欢的那种，追求事物真理，却不追求权力的人。而恰恰他格林德沃，不是这种人。

他的话让邓布利多迅速地睁开眼，翻身看向他，神色严肃，隐隐的怒气却聚在眉心，他的恋人总能轻易地挑起他的爱恋，也能轻易挑起他的怒气，他就像一个放大镜，总能把他身体只一部分情绪快速鼓胀。

但格林德沃不为所动，他只是侧过头，接受面前人的不快，甚至伸出手去抚上他的眼角。他的碰触让邓不利多突然聚起的的怒气又快速地消散，他捉住还在自己脸侧的手指，扣过来，在唇边轻轻吻上他的指尖：“我说了，你要多相信我一点。”他说着，眼睛微微挑起，带着笑意看着对方，“还有，多相信你自己一点。”

他眼神中的挑逗如此明显，让格林德沃反扣住他的手，用力把他拉到自己怀里，亲吻上他的唇。他得好好教教他的好阿尔，以后不能用这样的眼神看别人，只能看他。在心底没有烧完的火重新燃起，烧得更烈，不应期结束的年轻男人经不起这样的挑逗，甚至比刚才更要用力，快感来得更快。

抵死的纠缠，邓布利多却不肯出声，与谁在赌一般将呻吟压在喉底，除了急促的喘息声外，再听不到别的声音。

格林德沃却要把他弄死在这张床上一般，毫无留情，他用力咬在邓布利多的颈侧，离他耳畔只有几厘，声音清楚地传进去：“阿尔，会有很多人爱你，但没有人会比我更爱你！只有我能这样爱你！”

是凶猛的占有欲又是诅咒的誓言，在这样的话语中，他的呻吟终于放松逸出，甚至被激烈的顶弄得尖叫出声。他没有必要克制，盖勒特也是，在彼此面前，他们的情绪没有必要隐藏。

被封死在格林德沃的怀里，他没有退路，他也不需要退路，他四肢紧紧缠在对方身上，感官的控制全部交由对方把控，等着对方带着他，跨入巅峰。

用被单把两个人裹好，格林德沃听着旁边的人半睡半醒地说：“下次阿不福思再发脾气，你就别理他。”

格林德沃好笑地听着他唇齿都不清了，边说好边又逗他：“那他要想揍我呢？”

邓布利多勉强睁开眼睛：“那你就站着别动。”不等格林德沃说话，他眯着眼睛，困倦中带着几分调皮，“我到时候就挡在你面前，看他敢不敢下手。”

格林德沃一时哑然，他琢磨了一下，几乎要笑出声，再次感叹自己上一世就是蠢。如果当初他站着不动，让阿不福思来揍他，邓不利多会站在谁那一面呢？

看着邓布利多已经陷入睡眠中，他只能忍笑忍得肩都颤了，凑过去亲亲睡梦中的邓布利多，小声说：“你可真是个天才。”

无声地熄灭了一切光源，他在夜色看着对方笼罩在自己的气息中，轻轻笑了。

但是啊，阿不思，我不能，也不可能只站在你身后。

他轻轻戳了一下邓布利多的脸颊，适应了黑暗的眼睛可以看到睡梦中青年柔软的轮廓，他心说：我可是好不容易才下定决心，无论出现什么问题，都要站在你身边啊。


	16. 上15

上１５

一但进入开学季，秋天也就开始了，叶子逐渐染上了红与黄的颜色，然后打着旋，在一阵风中无力地飘下，堆积在道路上。格林德沃每天早晨起来，先把巴希达家门口清理了，下午再去邓布利多家时，顺手清理他家道路上的落叶。

经过了快一年的训练，巴希达家那几本基础家务咒语他已经熟练得不能再熟练，甚至已经可以随心所欲。毕竟家务咒语也是由基础咒语变形发展而来，能熟练的使用这些咒语后，他突然觉得松了口气，他从来没有觉得哪种咒语比家务咒语还复杂了。

听到他这么说，邓布利多几乎笑得摊到沙发上，半晌才打趣：“没想到能用黑魔法把学校塔楼变成粉尘的人居然败给了家务。”

格林德沃坐在他不远处，边写着什么边随口道：“每个人总有不擅长应对的东西。”

看他说了几句写几笔，邓布利多则教着阿利安娜如何使用魔法，默默然就像一个人的双生子，它是人心底的阴暗，恐惧，或者其它不能宣之的情绪，因为压抑而产生，但可以因为爱而渐渐缓解，甚至消亡。尤其当默然者有一个兄弟姐妹可以取代默默然产生的暗，就能事半功倍。邓布利多家用尽了一切力量，终于在阿利安娜开始向成年迈进前，取得了新的突破。

邓布利多也在这个过程中发现了自己的新特长：教学。他的妹妹在他的教导下发展得非常好，他其实非常有耐心，但成长中的各种意外让他习惯性地站在诸事之外，可以更客观地去观察一些事物的发生发展。即使对面是他的妹妹，他也总能以置身事外的状态来观察她，以期找到最佳的效果。

而与格林德沃相处的这近一年，关于世间各种问题的不断地讨论，让他突然更近一步地了解了人的变化，这让他更有耐心，更愿意却探索每个人之间的不同。 

等阿利安娜困了，把妹妹安抚着睡着，他才重新坐回到客厅里。看着格林德沃咬着羽毛笔的尾部，像是想到什么，很快地写了几行，他忍不住放下手中的书：“你到底在写什么？”

“工作计划。”格林德沃没有主动说过这个问题，但如果他问，他也从不隐瞒，或者说这几个月的准备让他觉得，是时候可以和邓布利多谈谈这个问题。他从一摞羊皮纸中抽出一张递给他，“我划掉了很多。”

邓布利多笑着接过，他以为那上面会是各种职业规划的可能性，没想到这页张的正中间只写了一行字：“欧洲魔法界联合议会”，旁边用小字写了一句：“也许是全世界”。

他一行行看下去，神色变得严肃起来，格林德沃几乎完整地规划了一个魔法界的新型监查机构，从如何招募，换届，主要负责内容，行政规则，法律理想，各部门的职责一应俱全。尽管有些只是简单的规划，有些却已经细细地写了许多内容，其中还有一些关于《保密法》与《麻瓜法》修改设想。

他看完后，想说什么，却觉得自己有点口舌发干，信息太多，脑子转得太快，让他一时不知道该说什么。他谨慎地把羊皮纸卷了起来，但过了一会儿，他又展开从头到尾再看了一遍，看完才轻声说：“这真是……，盖尔，你怎么想到的！”

“我把我们聊天的内容都记了下来，然后重新整理了一下。”格林德沃坐到他旁边，“你没发现，麻瓜法这几条是你曾经提过的，保密法里有一部分是我把我们俩的想法融合了一下。”

邓布利多沉默了一会儿，眼睛发亮地看他：“我没想到，你不只是说说而已。”

“我当然不是说说而已！”格林德沃几乎叫了起来，他可是曾经差点成功的人，但他还是耐着性子道，“我以前的想法有很多不切实际的地方，所以我把他改了改，当然这个新计划也未必就更实际，但我考虑了很久，其它的工作，”他气闷地哼了一声，“我还是不太想做。何况我还有很多时间，可以慢慢来，不是吗？”

邓布利多将这个计划看起了第三遍，他刚才光顾着兴奋，但格林德沃的话让他突然想到，计划永远只是计划，而这样宏大计划要实施，需要长久的时间来筹划，奔走，努力，而欧洲大陆，和他，和谷德里克山谷，不止隔着英吉利海峡。

他再次沉默了下来，格林德沃的雄心与计划，就代表着他们即将要面临的现状：分离。

他不可能带着安娜和格林德沃共同进行这样的事情，在这一刻，他再次感受到当时要和多吉计划环游世界时，却被打断的痛苦。若要选择一边，总要放弃一边，但放弃的那一边，永远是他自己，永远要牺牲他的未来。

你要怎么计划我们的未来呢？这样的话他问不出口，也不想问。他想，如果他的爱人有一个伟大的舞台，即使忘记计划他们的未来，他也应该在台下给予祝福。

格林德沃就像没看出他微小的情绪变化，只是随手把羊皮纸从他手上抽出来，扔到一边，随口道：“我计划先在欧洲找寻合适的合作者，培养势力，虽然纯血家庭对麻瓜的态度比较过分，但是还是有可以合作的人，不同的人群有不同的利益需求，最终整合，然后慢慢推进就行。具体怎么办，就得走一步看一步，随机应变了。”

他说着，转头看向倾听的邓布利多，伸手卷着他赤褐色的头发：“不过不着急，我总得等你弟弟毕业，把他培养成能独立照顾安娜的人，然后再来看看你想做什么，我才会全力去推行这个计划。”

邓布利多听到第二句的时候，眼睛眨了眨，等他说完，侧过头不去看他，半晌轻笑了一声，转过头：“伟大的格林德沃先生，您可想得真多。”

“那当然，虽然有些事不能计划，但有些事不计划，就会一败涂地。”格林德沃靠在沙发一角上，勾起唇角，眼睛里却明显地有着调侃，他看着邓布利多，“怎么了，没想到我计划到这么细？”

确实，没想到他的事业计划要把他，甚至他的家人都计划进去。邓布利多撑着下巴故意道：“那如果我没有什么计划，就准备在这个山谷里写写文章，陪着家人终老呢？”

格林德沃也故作姿态地想了想：“那我就只能两边跑了，我想魔法部不会禁止我使用门钥匙吧？”

邓布利多却接着说：“如果，我不想你跑那么远呢？”

格林德沃眯着眼睛，似乎很为难地想了想，做出很痛苦地下决定的模样：“那我就把老巴希达的家务咒好好研究一下，你写有关变型咒或者其它咒语的文章，我就写如何更好地用魔法做家务的文章。”

邓布利多忍了忍，终于还是忍不住笑出声，他和格林德沃都知道对方在开玩笑，但这样的玩笑却比《阿卡奈人》还有趣。

笑了一会儿，格林德沃握住他的手指，一根根抹直，扣进自己的手心里轻道：“阿尔，你才十九岁，不要那么悲观，你要冒险的人生才刚刚开始。就是罗密欧遇到朱丽叶时，才十六岁，而她才十四岁。”

他们都还年轻，还有更广阔的时间和未来，他们可以仔细地想想，世上有很多可让他们做的计划。邓布利多明白他的意思，但他偏了偏头，冷不防道：“所以，你是朱丽叶？”

这部麻瓜的作品如此有名，他们都读过。而考虑到此时的格林德沃还比邓布利多小两岁，这个问题一时让格林德沃哑然。他皱着眉想了想，突然就释然了，朱丽叶就朱丽叶吧！他想着，松开眉头，执着邓布利多的手，故意轻咳一声，拖长声调道：“啊，阿不思，为什么你是阿不思。若你不愿意改变你的姓名，那么只要你宣誓做我的爱人，我也不愿再姓格林德沃了。”

邓布利多忍着笑，貌似严肃地看着他：“那你就不要姓格林德沃了，你改姓邓布利多吧？”

格林德沃想了想，好似深情一般地叹息：“可你弟不同意。”

没关系，我现在是家长，我同意就行了！邓布利多本想说，但他还是终于忍不住笑声，最后哈哈大笑起来。格林德沃靠在他身边，歪着头看他笑得如此高兴，忍不住走神：或许，重生回来，也不是什么太大的坏事。起码到现在为止，他都很高兴，尤其，他的阿尔很高兴。

他想着，握住邓布利多的手，靠得他越来越近，然后轻轻在他额上落下一个吻。

邓布利多止住笑，惊讶地看他，他本想说别在这里，万一安娜醒了。但是他发现格林德沃这个吻不带任何情欲，他只是想和自己有些更亲昵的举措。尽管他们坠入爱河的时间太过迅速，甚至阿不福思好几次写信到让他好好考虑一下，但他从来没觉得自己选错人。这个人第一次见面的时候，就吸引了他的注意力，而之后在巴希达家再见，以至于日后的每一次见面，他在面对自己时克制不住的眼神，却偏偏总想躲避，想要给予自己更多的帮助，却总是办完好事后，还故意甩一脸不屑，让他更为好奇。

他的好奇心太重，曾经有教授说过，这是好事，也是他的缺点，格林德沃就在他的好奇心前，让他忍不住跨出脚步，想碰触，想了解，最终，陷入。

他总觉得遇到对方，甚至在家境最糟糕的时候遇到对方，是梅林开眼，上天的赐予。但他发现，明明应该更占优势的恋人，却比他爱得还要小心翼翼，这让邓布利多更为诧异。他对待自己，就像一只好不容易得到的圣杯，既不敢私藏，又怕别人弄坏，总要想尽一切办法，让这只圣杯得到最好的待遇。

顺着这个吻，邓布利多靠进他怀里轻声问：“盖尔，你到底在怕什么？”

格林德沃抱着他，在他的小恋人看不到的地方，他面无表情，甚至带着阴冷。他怕什么？他怕死神突然觉得够了，收回前令，而他还没给邓布利多铺好一切道路。他怕命运愚弄，他们仍是摆不脱前世的因果，最终不得不天各一方。他怕邓布利多最终看穿他，惊惧离开。他怕自己做了一切，还是不能达到这个小圣人最终的要求，最终失望。

他以为他这一生还可以像上一世上一样，即使回来依然可以叱咤风云，但是当不到二十岁的邓布利多放到他面前时，他畏惧了。他对命运，对死神，对一切，感觉到了无常。尽管他上一世在死前，对有些事情已有所感悟，他甚至曾沾沾自喜地想，如果能再见邓布利多，他也要告诉对方，自己知道有些事是做错的。

但他才发现，自己大错特错。

人不是万能的，包括格林德沃自己，即使他再聪明，有些事情，总会跳脱出他的控制。他上一世为那些不按自己指挥而走的事情极为恼怒，甚至处死过敌人，部下。而此时，他才明白，人怎么可以对生命，对权力，对未来没有畏惧？怎么可以如此自信自己永远都是对的？

格林德沃没有回答邓布利多的话，只是轻声说：“阿尔，如果有一天，我站在你的对面，我的理念与你不一样，但我仍是爱你的。”

邓布利多错愕地推开他，甚至莫名其妙地看向他：“什么叫你要站在我对面。”

格林德沃看着他近在咫尺的眼睛，这双蓝眼睛现在还带着几分纯净，他还没有像后来一样，因为各种斗争，各种世事打击而变得冷静甚至冷淡，他还不需要从最微小的事情中去吸取快乐才能让自己看上去总是笑眯眯。他想着，微侧身如过那一摞羊皮纸中的一张：“刚才那张是给你看的，或许你以后能用得到，这个才是我真正要做的事情。”

邓布利多接过，一行行看过去，不由瞪大眼睛，和刚才那些条理清楚令人佩服的法令推改不一样，这上面尽是一些疯狂的计划，格林德沃给它起名“纯血计划”。

看到一半就让邓布利多把这张纸扣了过去，那上面的计划让他感觉到害怕，尽管最后的结局是要让纯血形成一个受约束但现时也能获得极大权力的集团，但首领独大，尽是血腥。比起这张纸，格林德沃刚才那个魔法界的欧洲联合计划，简直温柔到极点。

他突然明白格林德沃要做什么：三方犄角之势，现有的魔法部看着非常好，实际上有很多滞后的规则，而联合计划看着很美，现行很难推行。唯有当格林德沃的纯血计划实施时，魔法界才会人人自危，才会明白他们现在看上去很美好的生活非常危险，随时都有可能被打破。

这就会形成一个较为正常的议会，一个激进却没有太多危害的纯血派，和不得不总需要改变的魔法部。  
  
“你……”邓布利多说完第一字，就觉得嗓子几乎干到冒烟，他吞咽了一下，轻声问，“你怎么想到的？”

“麻瓜。”格林德沃皱起眉，似乎想起了什么不快的回忆，冷淡地道，“虽然我真的很讨厌他们，但不得不说，麻瓜为了能够更好的生活，想尽了很多办法，我做了许多借鉴。”

邓布利多一时不想说话，他突然记起当初格林德沃和他说过的：伟大的利益。

比起欧洲联合计划，这个全然血腥的纯血计划，才更符合伟大的利益，或者说是，改良后的伟大的利益。

“你信不过魔法部，但你也信不过纯血。你知道绝对的统治必然要崩溃，没有约束的发展走向的是畸形。你知道魔法界与麻瓜就算再做再多的努力，可能百年，甚至几百年内，可以全然融合的可能性也非常小。所以你要让所有的势力，达到一个微妙的平衡。”邓布利多半晌才说，“你要与龙谋势。”

邓布利多总能轻易看穿一切，格林德沃垂着眼睛，看向他们依旧相扣的手指：“我可以呆在这里，阿尔，如果你想我呆在戈德里克山谷，我可以放弃这些计划，无论哪一个。魔法界的变化和我们没有关系，我们仍然可以做一个普通的巫师，只是聪明点而已。”他说着，慢慢抬起头来，盯着邓布利多，他的眼睛温柔，却带着诱哄，“现在告诉我，阿尔，你想我留在这里。这样你就是我的一切，我的每一寸，每一个部分，都属于你。”

邓布利多看着他的眼睛，琉璃一样的异色，在阳光下，折出奇特的光晕，他第一次在自家门外看到这个男孩子的时候就想，这是一双怎样的眼睛，看着怎样的世界？一念温柔，一念残忍。冷漠与亲昵，理智与癫狂，截然相反的气息居然在他身上从不违和。

“我，不能，让你留在这儿。盖勒特。”邓布利多慢慢地，一字一字地，清晰地说，“你和我，谁都不能留在这儿！因为魔法界的衰亡，不会和我们毫无关系！”

格林德沃眨眨眼，对着这个答案大声笑了，他笑得像恶作剧得逞，又像得到了天下。

邓布利多却苦笑了，他摇摇头：“你的世界，你说的未来，真的太诱人了，盖勒特，我也想看看，我甚至想参与其中，我想指挥这一场可能会改变魔法界的伟大的变革。我明明知道，我应该……”

“嘘。”格林德沃温柔地竖起食指摇了摇，“没有应该，你没有。阿尔，你想做什么，都可以，这世上没有你应该或者不应该做的事情。你总受到良心的责问，单这一点，你就可以对你放心，因为你的良心，不会让你走上黑暗的道路。至于我，”他突然就冷笑了，“我就不一定了。”

邓布利多静静地看着他。他爱的人，总是不相信自己能成为一个好人。虽然不知道为什么，但邓布利多不相信这些。

“如果你觉得我不会走上危险，那么盖尔，我向你保证，”邓布利多看着他，他的眼睛总是温柔，却又像深不见底的湖，“有我在，我就不会让你走到那一步。”

格林德沃忍不住扣紧手指，他想，自己一定把阿尔弄疼了，但邓布利多却连眉头都不皱一下，这个日后在魔法界最伟大的白巫师，从这一刻开始，就已经显示出了他超乎异常的镇定与冷静。可是他控制不住的兴奋，他的阿尔，他的阿不思·邓布利多，总能在任何时候给他意想不到的惊喜。

他想想，突然咧着嘴笑了：“既然这样，我想再给你看个东西。”他说着，有点得意地道，“我想，你应该听过死圣吧？”

邓布利多笑了：“哪个魔法界的孩子不是听这个故事长大的呢？虽然很多人都怀疑它的真实性。”邓布利多说着，思考另让他习惯性地微微皱了下眉，“但我觉得，所有的故事，尤其这么久远的故事，都有他的来源，我想，这可能是一个强大的巫师，或者一个巫师家族做出来的具有强大法力的用具，只是他们不知道流落到哪里了。”

格林德沃一边听他讲，一边漫不经心的点头赞同着他的说法，同时从他的无痕伸缩钱袋里摸出他的老魔杖：“我上次说，这是我赌赢的，虽然不能算错，但这个魔杖，确实是需要你去‘打赌赢了’才能拿到。”他说着，递给邓布利多，就像递一个破烂玩意儿一样，“接骨木魔杖，死圣之一，最伟大的魔杖。”


	17. 上16

16

当三兄弟用自己的力量搭起桥时，死神觉得被愚弄了，正常人都应该在这条河里淹死，但他们却用魔法逃过一劫。死神是个狡猾的家伙，他决定恭喜他们，并表示给予奖励，于是老大要求一根世界最有强法力的魔杖，死神就用身边的接骨木制作了一根魔杖给予了他。当他沉醉于接骨木魔杖给于他的力量后，他四处吹嘘自己的强大，然而当夜，另一个巫师偷走了他的魔杖，并切了他的喉咙。

邓布利多看他像拿着一根破烂儿递给自己的姿态，几乎不能相信，格林德沃就这样随意地拿着，从不吹嘘，从不炫耀，甚至看着也有点嫌弃，如同嫌弃他以前那根长了三个倒刺的魔杖一样。比起和他走过学生时代的魔杖，以及这根老魔杖，格林德沃似乎比较喜欢那根模样设计与自己更相似，都在尾部装饰了如尼文的魔杖。

接过老魔杖，邓布利多仔细看了看，谨慎地道：“我不是魔杖制作人，而且它也经过雕饰，看不出接骨木的模样。事实上，我有研究过历史上伟大魔杖的故事，有好几个家族都曾经声称过自己拿着最伟大的魔杖，他们死得都很早，甚至父子相残。”

格林德沃点头：“所以去奥利凡德的时候，我没有带这根魔杖，如果我要买根新的，奥利凡德拿到它，很有可能看出来。我不想向别人说。”

邓布利多再看了一会儿，把魔杖递给他，但看他并没有要接的意思，便又放到自己膝上，想了一会儿，才问：“你说打赌拿到它？”

格林德沃仰靠在沙发上，抬头看着天花板道：“事实上，我也算偷了他，就和偷了三兄弟里老大魔杖的那个巫师一样。我发现他属于另一个魔杖制作者，格里戈维奇，或许你听过他的名字。”见邓布利多点头，他接着道，“我偷走了它，然后我发现，它的所有者转移方式非常简单，只要你在一场战斗中赢了对方，哪怕是纯用武力，不用魔法都可以，老魔杖就认可你是新的主人。”

邓布利多明白了：“你在偷它的时候，无形中和格里戈维奇发生了争斗，你赢了他，所以老魔杖易主了。这就说明，赢得他，根本不需要死亡，只需要胜利。”

“对，因为他承认的是力量。世间最强的力量。”格林德沃点头，“拥有他的人，就忍不住想吹嘘，自己是世间最强的力量。”

“事实上，它只是在两个巫师间选择了那个更强者而已，并不是代表这个赢者，是世间最强的。”邓布利多说罢，深思了一刻，突然觉得非常好笑，他也笑出了声，“这确实是，”

“死神的玩笑。”格林德沃和他同时说。

他们俩看向这根魔杖，都没有说话。格林德沃突然拿出这个东西，再指出它的转移目的，邓布利多有个很不好的猜想。果然，他再抬头时，就看格林德沃摸着现在的山杨木魔杖，眯着眼睛看着自己。

邓布利多摇头：“不，我才不要和你决斗！”他顿了一下，“我也不想要这个东西！”

“亲爱的，听话。”格林德沃就像哄孩子一样慢慢道，“我要是长期奔走于外，被人打败了拿走这根魔杖，麻烦的就是我们了。”

“我就不会被人打败了吗？”邓布利多真是被他气笑了，“别在这个时候叫我亲爱的。”

“你不会轻易同人开战。不像我，”格林德沃哼笑了一声，“我无时无刻在准备着战斗。”‘  
  
他应该让盖勒特管一下自己的脾气，邓布利多想，但看着他的模样，邓布利多却又不想说了。这个很快就要成长为十八岁的男孩，就像天生为了战斗而出生，能做到现在已经很努力了，他默默地对自己说，不能总对别人提太多的要求。何况他喜欢看格林德沃施法的模样，力量透过魔杖，向宇宙飘散，宣告自我，披棘斩将。

太危险了！尽管心底里总产生警告。但邓布利多想，现在还没有那么危险，不是吗？

等到真正发生问题的时候，你就来不及了！心底再次警告。邓布利忍不住反驳：盖勒特有自己的判断力，何况他是老魔杖的主人！

他想着，还是把老魔杖递还给格林德沃：“如果你意识到，是因为吹嘘才让人们发现，才得到危险，我想你现在不用担心，你已经隐藏了他的存在。如果你担心有人打败你，”邓布利多想了想，竟摇了摇头，像自言自语，“真奇怪，我对你非常有信心，我相信你不会被轻易打败。”

“除了被你？”格林德沃半开玩笑，半认真地反问。

邓布利多不否认，被他这样夸奖，还是非常愉悦，但他摸着脖子拽出血盟：“我不能和你决斗，你忘了这个？”

该死，他还真是忘了。格林德沃盯着血盟，一时忍不住皱眉。上一世被邓布利多打败是因为血盟被破除了，他刚才居然把这件事忘了。

看到他的表情，邓布利多不由惊讶地睁大眼睛：“你真的忘了？你居然？这么重要的事情？”

格林德沃把老魔杖随意地丢进钱袋里，把血盟重新给他塞回到衣领下：“太理所当然的事情，就会从脑子里溜走。如果是我向你出手，我肯定会记得这件事。不过我也不会向你出手。”

听他说得有点颠三倒四，邓布利多几乎想叹气，但最终他偏着头笑了，调侃地道：“下次别忘了。尤其别忘了，上面还有附加咒语。”

“下次不会了。”格林德沃凑过去亲了一下他的唇角，看看日历上的日期，万圣节都过了，他父亲已经写了好几次信催他，他还是得回趟家。想着问道：“你弟什么时候回来？我得在圣诞节前回趟家，可能要过几个月才能回来。”

他们家里再多个人会更安全点，把邓布利多一个人和阿利安娜放在一起，他都不放心。

邓布利多亲吻着他的下巴，笑嘻嘻地道：“你担心得太多了！我比你大两岁，好吗？我比你更会照顾自己！”

胡扯，我没来之前你过得一塌糊涂。格林德沃哼了一声，但没有多表示，只是低头叼住恋人柔软的唇，秋日的屋里，施了咒语的壁炉烧得极暖，让他们享受这一段时光。

但邓布利多却退开一步，想到什么般问：“你要是想引起那些纯血的注意，或者引起魔法界的注意，你准备用什么办法？”

坚决不要在谈感情的时候谈工作！格林德沃下定决心。否则他们之间就不可能再谈感情了！

但他还是召来一份报纸递给他。强大的法力固然是最佳的引诱方法，但如果想兵不血刃，还要换种模式。格林德沃翻开其中有关论战的一部分，那是法国的《巫师世界报》英文版，他指着其中一遍文章道：“我已经给他投过两次稿。每次都是挑最劲爆最热门而且曾经有著名巫师评价过的内容写。”

邓布利多看下去，完全无法忍住笑意，格林德沃几乎是挑战最强巫师们的观点，和邓布利多习惯用软刀子和幽默的词汇不一样，他用词毫不客气，甚至冷嘲热讽，什么懦夫只会隐于鼠洞，所谓的伟大不过就是空有其名，毫无实招，看着很长的文章不过是好看词汇的堆砌，巫师界的耻辱。《巫师世界》本来就以开放著称，各种观点随意写大家也爱看，这样的用语，几乎就是要引起他们的不愤，好给自己增加名头，可恨他举得例子还是个个见血，字字戳心。

看完文章，邓布利多回头看署名，却惊诧的目瞪口呆，格林德沃没用真名，却用的是一个笔名：布莱恩·格林多。这个抽自己他中间名和将两个人的姓结合在一起整合的名字让邓布利多的脸都有点发烫。

格林德沃完全不知道他在脸红什么，还凑过去看看报纸，疑惑地道：“这上面没有什么特殊玩意儿啊？”

邓布利多还是觉得有点烧，他只能转移话题指指署名：“你这个名字！你什么时候起的？”

格林德沃这次得意了：“我可是想了很久，才觉得这个名字很适合我们两个。”既不引人注目，又显得亲切，还能两个人一起用。

无法指责！邓布利多心底羞怯褪去后，看着这个名字，再读了一遍文章，手指轻轻地名字上抚过，一种无法言喻的得意和热情涌了上来。这确实是太好了，也许很久以后，他们的名字才能在魔法史上写到一起，但至少现在，他们可以用同一个名字。那种在举世之间无人可知却是他们亲密象征的秘密，让他们在无形中紧密联合。

他微微笑了，眼中闪过淘气：“既然这样，我也用这个名字来投稿吧。”

本来就想让你用这个名字！格林德沃满意地点头：“我非常期待邓布利多先生能把你在研究咒语上的敏锐和批判我的伶牙俐齿都用在对抗魔法界的不公上，这样让我感觉到压力放下不少。”

邓布利多放下报纸，佯怒道：“我什么时候批判你了？”

“亲爱的盖勒特，虽然我很认同你在冲破魔法界旧俗的理念，但我认为你过于迫切。急切的心情总是会让人想走捷径，进而走向错误的选择，你还是要控制你的脾气，冷静一下，好好思考。”格林德沃抑扬顿错地背着他有一天晚上写给自己的纸条。

邓布利多轻咳一声，掩盖下被念到自己信时那种羞耻，正经地道：“我只是就事论事，这不影响我对你的感情，何况我也有夸过你。”

格林德沃挥挥魔杖将报纸和羊皮纸都整理好，坐得离他更近些，几乎把他逼到沙发的一角上，看着他明明不断后退，却还挺着背脊义正辞严的模样，故意压低声音道：“你是夸过我，你夸我长得好看。”

邓布利多不自在地又往后靠了靠，但后面就是沙发扶手，他已经无处可逃，他只能绷住自己，强道：“我说你长得好看，也是实事求是而已。难道别人没有夸过你这一点吗？”

“别人是夸过，但不如你夸起来好听。”格林德沃看着他，声音中虽然带着调侃，眼睛里却温柔到令人忘记一切。

邓布利多看着他的眼睛，就忘记了羞怯，他盯着自己爱人的眼睛，像是有波斯魔法的琉璃，让他忍不住伸出手，轻轻地摸上他的眼睛，低声地无意识般地道：“虽然这世间英俊的人有万千，但是在我心中，你最好看啊。”

该死！格林德沃心里低咒一声，他不应该低估邓布利多语言的能力，尤其他有些时候，直白到令人无从招架，即使在这种时刻。他想着，已经封住对方的唇。

对恋人的亲吻毫无抵抗能力。仰起头，邓布利多抬手勾住对方的手颈，手指卷住他金色的头发，主动让吻更深入。

确实不能在这里了！格林德沃搂紧他，幻影移形进入到邓布利多的卧室。他们之间的亲吻变得火热，不知道谁比谁更主动，等他们扔掉秋末的厚重衣物，卷到一起摔到床上。邓布利多抚上他的胸膛，似乎轻轻按在他的以脏上，主动亲吻着他小声道：“我觉得我应该感谢巴希达，要不是她一封信把你从欧洲叫来这里来，我们可能还不能相遇。当然，我最应该说……”

格林德沃压住他的唇，他永远知道他爱的人要说什么般轻道：“我不要你的感谢，”他说着，带着几分情热几分故意的调弄，“我要你的热切。”

邓布利多笑了几声，亲吻上他的唇，赤褐色的长发披满了两人的肩：“如你所愿，我亲爱的格林德沃先生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不要你的感谢，我要你的热切，当时脑子里想的是：I don't need your thanks but your likes.但后来觉得like的名词好像还不能这样用，所以想了想，是不是应该用I don't need your appreciation but your affection.一脑门问号嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿  
> 《巫师世界报》当然是我私设出来的，因为重温FB1的时候，我特意放大了一下开头的报纸，发现美国的报纸是《The New York Ghost》，这显然是致敬《The New York Times》，所以我也只好致敬一下法国最大的报纸之一《Le monde》即《世界报》改成了《Le monde des sorciers》当然这个《巫师世界报》的法语来自翻译软件hhhhhhhh  
> Brian·Grindore.布莱恩·格林多……emmmmmm


	18. 上17

上17

圣诞节假期，阿不福思在九又四分三站台见到了格林德沃。他在车厢里就透过玻璃看到了靠在结实的柱子上格林德沃，对方微垂着头，百无聊赖地翻着一本书，车站到站后，他冷淡地抬眼看了一下渐停的火车，见车厢门还没有开，便又垂下头，打发时间一样翻着手中的书页。

同车厢的小女生们也有看到他，有几个已经扒到玻璃上叽喳讨论着这个英俊的年轻人是谁，有没有未婚妻。阿不福思的白眼几乎要翻穿车厢顶，他几乎想冲这些小姑娘喊：他没有未婚妻，但有未婚夫了！别惦记了！

但他仍是阴沉着没有说话，一方面他确实不喜欢格林德沃，这个人让他本能地感觉到危险，但另一方面，他又对所有看上他哥对象的人感觉到非常不快，在他心中，即使有一天他哥和格林德沃走不下去了，只能他哥甩了对方，也不能让格林德沃使阿不思感受到痛苦。这是他们作为一家人的本能。

等他拎着箱子站到格林德沃面前的时候，校友们同时噤了声，他们想不到这个阿不福思和对方有什么关系。却见格林德沃啪地合上书，持在手中，阿不福思这才扫到书上的封面写着《雷丁监狱之歌》。他根本没听过这样的书。等他抬头，就看格林德沃上下打量着他简单的行李，满意地点点头：“没有别的事了？”见他摇头，也不和其它人打招呼，握住他的手肘直接幻影移形。

进了戈德里克山谷，在离邓布利多家还有一段距离时，格林德沃停下了脚步，他打量着阿不福思，对方不由警惕地看着他，却听他硬梆梆地道：“我为你开学前一天向你施的咒语而道歉，希望那件事对你没有什么太大的影响。”

呵，梅林，对我没有太大影响？统统石化后我硬硬地摔到了地板的地上，后脑勺都摔疼了，然后因为你，和我哥发生了巨大的争吵，你希望我没有什么影响？阿不福思回了他一个冷笑。

“我圣诞节期间不得不回一趟家，我在这儿呆了太久，得回去给我父母一个交待。”格林德沃皱着眉，似乎向他解释这些有点不情愿，“你家里只有你哥哥和安娜，太危险了。所以如果可以的话，我希望你能请一段时间假，等明年三月以后再回学校。”他顿了一下，在阿不福思反驳之前先道，“你哥那边，我会和他说好，你不用担心他反对你呆在家里。”

这听着很好听的词在格林德沃嘴里就像讨厌的布莱克校长安排事务一样，居高临下，颐指气使，让阿不福思听着就想给他一拳，他也硬梆梆地回道：“那是我哥和我妹！我们家的事，用不着你安排得那么细。”

格林德沃从上到下地打量了他一番，那种看一个差等生的表情让阿不福思大为火光，但格林德沃说的话让他更为生气：“你是个好人，阿不福思，在大是非之间，你能做出正确的选择，但是你很难理解，一个聪明到像你哥那样的人，到底需要什么。”

“他都那么聪明了！什么东西不是手到擒来！”阿不福思几乎愤怒地道。

“你不是不聪明，但和阿尔在一起，谁都要被掩盖下去，他的光环太强了。”格林德沃用一种非常客观却有些冷漠的语气道，冷漠到让阿不福思都打了个寒颤，这个人可是他哥最喜欢的人，也口口声声说着最爱他哥哥了，但此时他的语气就像所有的一切都与他无关，他站在所有的事情之外。这让他觉得有点熟悉，半晌他恍然大悟地想到，那是他哥哥还在学校时也常有的语气，虽然他看着对谁都很亲切，但当他说出事情的真实答案时，总是离所有的人，所有的事都非常远，一种置身事外，看破一切，无人理解，却对世事无常感到倦怠的冷淡。

阿不福思一时没有说话，他只是愤恨而又觉得厌恶地看着对方，但格林德沃的眼睛却不落在他身上，在十二月早早就暗下来的天色中，他的身影也黯淡下来：“你哥哥，看似能看破一切，其实什么都想要。既想要胜利，又怕被胜利冲昏头，既想要清醒，却总是对一切好奇，既知道世事无常，又对亲情与爱有着渴望。但这些渴望，他从来不说出口，你们以为他不在乎，他只是没办法说。因为你们把他抬得太高了，让他有时候没办法直接地告诉你们。他不是怕从高处摔下，只是怕你们在给他安了这样的形象后，又对他失望。”

这又不是我的错！他自己给自己安排了这么一个形象！阿不福思愤恨地从鼻孔里哼出一口气。

“这确实不是你的错，但你也不能总是指责他，人到了那样一个高台上，其实是下不来的。不站到上面的人，不能轻易的体会。何况他不给自己安排这样一个形象，你们家的事，尤其你妹妹的事，怕早就被透露出去了。有多少人对这个霍格沃茨的天才充满了兴趣，他的光环是掩盖不住的。你可能也有怨恨，恨你哥哥给你们的关注不够，但阿不福思，你只关心你妹妹，恐怕你妈妈也是如此。你们家里，谁关心过他吗？”格林德沃终于抬起头来看向他。

他那么聪明还需要关心吗？阿不福思差点喊出来，但他突然冷静下来，看着格林德沃那看透一切却冷淡嘲讽的表情，他在寒冷的黄昏风中，背后竟渗出一层冷汗。

凭什么伟大的天才就不需要关心了呢？谁知道阿不思以前那总是冷淡又隐藏一切的习惯，不是因为缺少关心呢？你只关心你的妹妹，你那个随时都有可能死亡的妹妹，谁知道阿不思要承担的责任，心里的想法？他本来就过于聪明，又总是擅于隐藏，似乎什么都处理好了，你们就理所当然地觉得他不需要关心了。

阿不福思看着格林德沃，他想说：就是因为你喜欢他，所以你才总站在他那一面。但格林德沃脸上挂着那嘲讽的笑意让他说不出口。

格林德沃在嘲讽自己！阿不福思清楚地感觉到！他在嘲讽自己总是抱怨阿不思那些话，完全可以让阿不思原封不动地扔回到他的脸上。只是他哥哥，他那个过于聪明，过于会隐藏，心思敏锐而且敏感的哥哥，没有说，不能说。家里已经怎么乱了，身为长子，身为最聪明的邓布利多，他哥怎么能出口这样的抱怨。然而时间长了，聪明人就不会累吗？

他感觉到脸上有点热辣，满是愤怒，全是不满，但他喊不出来。因为格林德沃说得，太正确了。格林德沃在替他哥哥告诉他：你对待你哥哥，到底有多不公平！你不过是仗着你哥绝对不会和你翻脸，所以才如此放肆罢了！

感觉到他明白了自己的意思，格林德沃这才慢吞吞地道：“我想阿尔已经习惯这种生活了，甚至感受不到这样对他产生的压力，我不能指责你，毕竟每个人有每个人的重心，我也不能说你们兄弟俩之间以后就客气得像个好邻居一样，如果这样，阿尔也会觉得不适应，会觉得怀疑。我只是希望，我不在的时候，你对他好一点，记得你也是家里的一份子，你不是只要照顾好安娜，是她最喜欢的哥哥就好了。你也要长大了，再一年多你就要毕业了，该承担起来的事情，你自己心里有点数。不要总想着离开学校你就能照顾好你妹了，也别总对着你哥怪这个怪那个，虽然他作为长子，应该承担很多事，但他已经做很多很好了。不要总苛责他，你爱护你妹的同时，也爱护爱护他。”

想到自己要和哥哥互相爱护，兄友弟恭，那个场景竟让阿不福思感受到了恶寒。他这么久总是习惯对他哥吹毛求疵，他哥总是无奈一笑，他身为弟弟有这个特权。虽然年龄渐长，他也知道应该承担更多，但却也不知道从哪儿着手，毕竟他们家的情况就这么复杂，何况他哥除了不能像妈妈那样放弃一切去爱阿利安娜，已经做到最好了。事实上，他也不认为魔法界有哪个聪明到他哥那样的，可以做到这一步。

格林德沃点到即止，但最终，他怜悯地看了阿不福思一眼：“能说的我都说了，”说着，他忍不住叹口气，“梅林啊，让我说这种话真是太累了，我也不能指望你能懂。总之，你自己有点谱就行。”他说完，厌烦地低下头向邓布利多家走去，好像说了这些话让他降了很大的格调。

我能打他吗？！不用魔杖，就用拳头！阿不福思咬牙切齿地看着他的背影。

他们还是平安无事地回到了邓布利多家，阿不福思一放下东西，就看着到他哥似乎悄悄地松了口气。他真是想大声地抱怨了，他哥是多怕他们要打起来？

但他还没说话，就听他哥道：“怎么这么久才回来，巴希达都来问过一次了。难道又有人找阿不福思的麻烦？”

没有，格林德沃只摇摇头，但他没有脱外套，只是站在门边等着他们，阿不福思这才注意到，他妹妹也换了一件较为正式的衣服。他放下箱子问：“你们要去干什么？”

邓布利多这才看向格林德沃：“你没和他说？”见格林德沃再次摇头，他才笑着看向阿不福思，“因为盖勒特明天要回家过圣诞，所以我们提前一起吃个圣诞餐。”他说着，补充道，“巴希达从早晨就开始准备了。”

其实是我准备的！格林德沃哼了一声，撇过头去，没有说话。

但阿不福思从他哥那微妙地停顿已经感受到这顿饭到底是谁主的刀，他的脸几乎又沉了下来，但看到安娜羞怯又期待的眼神，他只能哼了一声：“既然这样，那等什么？快走吧！”

他们一行人穿过已经暗下来的小道，很快就进了巴希达家里，这位老邻居年纪虽然大了，但还是非常利落，她一边开门一边和邓布利多家的人打招呼，还不忘对格林德沃道：“配菜我都准备好了，前菜和蛋奶酒还是你来吧。”

格林德沃把外套扔到架子上，将毛衣和衬衫的袖子卷起来，大步走向厨房：“好，那你们就座吧。”

阿不福思看着他哥好奇地跟到厨房的模样，几乎想磨牙，就见巴希达指指餐桌上完美刻着星星的小果馅派对着自己的妹妹道：“安娜，先垫垫肚子，他再利落还得一会儿呢！”

阿不福思带着妹妹向巴希达道了谢，一人拿了一块果馅派，不得不说，格林德沃的手艺真得越来越好了！他三两口吃完，伸向第二块，而安娜还细细慢慢地嚼着。他探手的时候，看巴希达探究而慈爱地看着安娜的眼神，一时皱了下眉，这眼神也太热切。但电光火石间，他突然意识到：巴希达以为格林德沃在追安娜？！！！

是啊，要不怎么解释一个十七岁的小伙子每天往邻居家跑呢？为了个大他两岁的漂亮聪明的男孩子吗？

阿不福思捏着馅饼几乎要咆哮了！但他抬头看向靠在厨房门边的阿不思，声音又梗在喉上。灯光照在阿不思赤褐色的头发上，他侧脸就像希腊神庙外那些施了魔法的看护神像一样俊美，此刻他头抵着门框，身子微斜，抱着臂正懒洋洋带着笑意看向厨房内，时不时小声和被墙挡住了进不了阿不福思视线的格林德沃聊几句。虽然他上次回来就知道，他哥哥因为恋爱变得更有精神了，但是，他还是得再重复一次，从他父亲去世后，他再也没有见过这样神气的哥哥。

只是！他转头看向巴希达！这样的误会要不得！

他真的是要赶快圆满地从学校毕业，然后带着安娜离这两个人远点！虽然不能完全和阿不思的脑子接轨，但他想：我可以承担这个家啊！我可以让你们俩更舒服地生活在这一起！这难道不是我身为一个邓布利多能做到最好的选择吗？！他心里下定决心，坚决不能和他哥，还有他哥的对象住得太近！

这提前的圣诞大餐很快就端了上来，丰盛的样子让阿不福思都不能挑剔，配着蔬果的三文鱼和乳酪黄瓜作为前菜，塞满了各种馅料的烤火鸡，培根包着小香肠与球型小苷蓝可爱地配在旁边，喷着火焰的巧克力圣诞布丁烧出了浓郁的酒香，看着软滑的蛋奶酒和特调的热红酒斟满了他们面前的杯子。

巴希达先举起了杯：“提前祝大家圣诞快乐，希望明年也是美好的一年。”

全桌的人都站起来，轻脆的碰杯声让杯子在灯光下聚成一小朵花，他们齐声道：“圣诞快乐！”

然而巴希达接着说：“我看安娜身体最近很好，盖勒特，你们是不是好事就近了？”

邓布利多二兄弟和格林德沃同时被喉中的酒呛到了，格林德沃先大声吼道：“姑婆！”

巴希达没有意识到自己说错了什么：“怎么了，有什么好害羞的？安娜看上去是个温柔娴静的好姑娘，你要能安定下来，你爸爸也不用总给你寄吼叫信了。”

格林德沃大声叹气：“我没有！天啊！我真是不知道要怎么解释！我去邓布利多家纯粹是因为我和阿不思是好朋友，一见如故！你能不能不要每天想着谈对象！”

阿不福思擦擦嘴，面无表情地看着他哥和格林德沃，心中冷笑：可你们确实是在谈对象！

邓布利多这时温声解释：“亲爱的巴希达，我相信盖勒特没有和我妹妹谈恋爱，他确实每天都和我在一起。我们只是，有很多可研究的事情，他太聪明了，你知道。”

巴希达失望地看向格林德沃：“盖尔，真的是这样吗？”

“千真万确！”格林德沃很无奈地看她，举着酒杯倾身给了她一个拥抱，“谢谢你替我操心这种事，但我只是和阿不思，太亲密了，像兄弟一样，你懂吗？”

阿不福思在内心冷笑：岂止像兄弟一样，比兄弟还亲好吗？

“不止如此，我们比兄弟还亲近。”他的哥哥在旁边柔声说出他心中抱怨的话。他的眼睛看向格林德沃，半是调侃半是温情，但可惜老巴希达居然没有看出来。

“我还在这儿呢！”阿不福思靠近他哥，声音虽小，但全从齿缝中咬出，“我才是你弟！”

“你当然是！我的天，你不是要计较这个吧？我是应该高兴还是担忧呢？”阿不思诧异地看他，但更快地，他愉快地向自己的弟弟举起杯，似乎觉得这很值得庆祝。

阿不福思没有理他，转头看向格林德沃，几乎从眼里射出箭来，但格林德沃只看着他哥，似乎刚才那句话让他非常满意，他勾着唇角道：“既然只是误会，不要讨论了，大家都坐下吧，菜要凉了。”

巴希达只能遗憾地坐，嘴里嘟嚷了几句，但菜品很快就转移了她的注意力，她一边吃一边挑剔又同时说：“像盖勒特这样能把家务咒语用到这种程度的男巫，真是找不到几个了，我很高兴。男巫们为什么不去学家务？难道家就都是女人们的吗？他们除了一周拿回那几个可怜的银西可，居然还要挑三捡四，真是不可理喻。”

提到钱，阿不福思回头小声对他哥说：“这小子有什么收入吗？”

阿不思惊讶地看他，最终小声笑了：“阿不福思，你怎么也考虑起这种事了？”他顿了一下，却又淘气地道，“他有点，但显然都扣在他父亲手上，不过我的奖金有很多。”

哦，难怪格林德沃在他家要负责家务了！这个小白脸！还好意思说他！自己也没有工作嘛！阿不福思幸灾乐祸地向格林德沃投去同情的一瞥。

接到这样的眼神，格林德沃不明所以地皱起眉，被凡人同情让他打心眼里觉得不爽。他看向邓布利多家的长子，用眼神示意：你和你弟在说我什么？

邓布利多微微挑眉地看向他，然后把眼睛调到手中叉的火鸡上，唇角却露出若隐若现的笑意，让格林德沃不止心里，全身都痒。

我们为什么圣诞节要这么多人吃饭！我们就应该两个人单独吃！这些人，包括老巴希达，尤其阿不福思，真碍眼！格林德沃心里怒喊，却只能坐在邓布利多对面，聊点无关痛痒却又只有两个人才能听懂的话题。

迟早一天，必须分家！我要二人世界！

盖勒特·格林德沃，在重生回来后，怀着近一百年的忍耐，在心里终于爆发。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 霍格沃兹快钱大概在19世纪30年代建成，而转到国王十字车站和九又四分之三，大概在19世纪50年代左右，所以在1900年，他们是能坐到这趟车的。
> 
> 《雷丁监狱之歌》，奥斯卡王尔德在1898年出版的长诗作，这是他和珀西在最后同居的生活中所写，之后他们分手。1900年11月去世，也就是他去世是在上一章与这一章之间所发生的。
> 
> 现在终于可以说了，这个故事设定在1900年二人才相见，有很大一部分原因就是因为这一年是王尔德去世之年。
> 
> 而盖哥读这首诗，其实很有含意。大家有兴趣，可以找来读一下。英文版是最好，但网上也有中文版翻译。


	19. 上18

上18

第二天全天，阿不福思也没有看到格林德沃，一直等到晚上，他忍不住问向自己看上去淡定自然的哥哥：“这家伙走，也不来向你告别？”

邓布利多从书里抬起头来，他现在看书很少在自己的房间，而是从和弟弟妹妹们在客厅，此时听到阿不福思的话，他诧异地看向对方，然后若有所思地笑了：“他告别过了，昨天晚上。”

昨天晚上都在巴希达家，当然是告别了，我的意思是你们单独……阿不福思不耐烦地想这样说，但是他话还没开口，脑筋却及时地转回来，睁大眼睛看向他哥，深吸一口气却仍是压不住脾气，高声喊道：“我的梅林啊，我有时候早晨看到他，不是他来得早！是你给了他咱们家的权限以后，他晚上在你房间里过夜了，是吗？！”

因为隐瞒，本来应该对自己的弟弟有点愧疚的邓布利多在看到阿不福思气得脸都红的模样，不知道为什么，乐不可支。

阿不福思磨着牙，气哼哼地抱着臂坐到沙发里，看他哥笑了一会儿，便托着腮若有所思地看向窗外，唇角的笑意还没有完全消散，灯光让他的面孔半明半暗，即使曾经对他哥有很多不满，阿不福思必须承认：他哥和那个来自欧洲大陆的小子谈恋爱真是太委屈了！他哥值得更好的人！

他能忍这么久，纯粹是因为那小子对他哥确实是一心一意。看在这个份上，有些事就算了。他心里对格林德沃嗤笑：我怎么可能对我自己的哥哥不好！

只是他不知道，他哥现在满脑子想的都是他为之不屑的金发小子，尤其是昨天晚上。

当然，他们什么都没做，就是说了大半夜的话。从春初到冬末，几近一年，他们从相知到相爱再到相许，突然要分离，哪怕可能只是几天，或者几个月，却也让他觉得有点不能忍受。好像身上的一块皮肤，要生生地撕下来，虽然迟早会愈合，也不至于疼到撕心裂肺，但正是这种轻微却延绵不绝的疼痛，在恢复中总会提醒自己愈合的疼痒，才让人难以忍受，不能忘记。

爱情，对于他来讲，曾经是一个遥远的殿堂，他好奇，却一直谨慎，甚至很久都拒绝踏入。然而这一年，当他不能控制一脚踏入之后，他却无法再出得去，也不想再出去。他得到的，远比他想象中好，比期待中多。

深夜之中，他握着格林德沃的手，依在他胸前，小声说：“如果在去年，有人告诉我，我会因为一个人恋恋不舍，我都会一笑而过，然而……”他小声笑了一会儿，“人不能太武断。”

“我也想不到，我还可以做到这么多。”格林德沃轻声说，那声音让邓布利多觉得他颇有深意，但更快地，别的话题就岔开了他的想法。他们谈圣诞节的计划，谈安娜的近况，谈纽蒙迦德的改建，谈他们以后的发展。

真奇怪，盖勒特居然觉得他可以先在世界是游历几年，然后回霍格沃茨教书。

“当然，你想进魔法部，我想那边的人会求之不得，以你的能力迟早一天被提名部长。但是，如果论真能影响英国，大概还是教书，想想未来，所有的学生，所以进入魔法部的青年，都是受到过你的影响，然后你可以推动他们去改变这个世界。”格林德沃枕着手臂，另一只手搂着他，看着天花板随口说。

他竟然觉得这个想法也不错，进魔法部，或者去什么地方，都无所谓，只要能和盖勒特一起，看遍这个世界的起落，一起携手并进，想到以后这个世界或多或少是由他们一起计划，一起改变，那种由衷的满足感，让他四肢都变得温暖。

听他这么说，格林德沃小声笑了，极为自信地道：“会的，阿尔，我没有见过比你更聪明，更拥有智慧，更愿意让魔法界走向最好未来的男巫了。”

他的爱人总是对他充满信心不吝啬夸赞他，让他心中鼓满了自得，又觉得很难为情。他只能伸手挠挠他，示意他不要说了，自己脸都烧起来了。

想着昨天晚上的谈天说地，又想到很久不能见面，邓布利多又无声地叹了口气。就算知道对方一定会回来，但在不能见面的时候，还是会很不安。 

他突然出现在戈德里克山谷，在近十个月后，又悄无声息地离开，在这里，满是他的气息，却又找不到他的痕迹。

看着他哥摊着书，却完全不看一字，只是托着腮出神，阿不福思嚼着格林德沃临走前存下的各种甜点，心想：难怪那小子临走前让他多爱护爱护他哥，看这相思病的模样，确实需要关爱。算了，晚饭还是他来做吧，不能指望他哥了。

他进了厨房，看看被施了储存魔法的食品柜，撇撇嘴：完全不用做！格林德沃至少存了半个月的圣诞节食物供他们过节。算他有心！  
  
虽然这位邓布利多家的外戚说是要写信来，但还不等他的信从海峡那边飞来，邓布利多特意订的《莱茵河报》已经送来了格林德沃家的消息，这份欧洲大陆魔法界通行的报纸上在第四版的八卦消息里，占了半版的内容介绍了一件事：格林德沃庄园被炸，大概五分之一的房子塌成碎片，格林德沃家的人正在施展法术恢复它，据内部人员透露，是格林德沃家主的独子对自己家的庄园进行了大规模的破坏。对此，格林德沃庄园的家主拒绝接受采访。

阿不福思啃着苹果，凑在他哥旁边读完报纸，再看到报纸上对盖勒特·格林德沃的学校生活进行了介绍，面无表情地对他哥说：“他这一不高兴就把学校给炸了，和家里不和就把家炸了，哪天要和你分手，是不是得把戈德里克山谷炸了？”

“我们不会随便分手，他也不是动不动就炸的……总之，他必然是有原因！”邓布利多叹着气解释。

你就总给他打掩护吧，哪天他进了阿兹卡班，看你怎么掩护！阿不福思哼了一声，坐到沙发地另一边，看他哥忧心忡忡地把报纸翻来覆去看了好几遍。在他哥不知道看第几遍的时候，他终于忍不住道：“别看了！既然你说是有原因的，那肯定没事，就他那么粘人，过两天就得给你寄信。”

虽然得到了弟弟的安慰，但是毕竟没有拿到信，邓布利多这两天在写东西的时候皱着眉。直到格林德沃的猫头鹰真的送来信时，他才松了口气。

“阿尔，我把我家给炸了！因为我爸塞给我一个姑娘，强行我结婚，于是我就和他们断绝关系了！为了断得彻底一点，我就把格林德沃庄园不住人的部分炸碎了。他们把家修起来得一段时间，但肯定还是要抓我回去，我先在欧洲大陆躲一段时间，顺便看看能不能开始发展我的计划。祝安，你的，盖勒特。”

阿不福思再次凑到他哥身边一起读完这封信，再次面无表情地道：“我觉得他这次炸得挺好。”

邓布利多把弟弟的头推开点，好笑地道：“不要闹！”他说着，再读了两遍，轻快地道，“去陪安娜！我去给他回信。”

看他哥哥坐在餐桌边快速地写信，阿不福思顺手给送信来的猫头鹰喂了把坚果，撇撇嘴，不屑地大声哼了几声，陪妹妹去练魔法。

格林德沃写这个纸条的时候，已经去了奥地利，正对着纽蒙迦德堡那微残破的身躯，他已经托人得到这里的地契。修复魔法只能让它外部看上去完好，要想让里面辉煌，还需要时间。

他回庄园的时候，他父亲对他还是比较满意，认为和巴希达共处的半年，磨平了他的性子，能让他作为格林德沃庄园的继承人，道貌岸然地做个伪君子，然后就给他拿出一个纯血姑娘的照片，示意这将是他的未婚妻。

还真和上一世一样。那时候他刚失魂落魄地从英伦岛上逃回家，满脑子都是倒在地上气息全无的阿利安娜和邓布利多绝望的面孔，他和阿不福思决斗时，脾气失控，全然没有感受到外界的状态和阿不思的话，直到冷静下来，他才意识到，在他大脑空白时，他的爱人曾经绝望地求他放下魔杖，如果有什么冲着他来，他却没有听到，他也没有感受到安娜冲进了他们的决斗圈，是他的一道不可饶恕咒语，让邓布利多的家庭，梦想，以及他们可能的未来，全部破碎了。

在他一片混乱中，他的父亲就这样拎出一张照片，让他早点结婚，继承家业。

他当时觉得恶心至极，不要说他心里觉得只有一个人能配得上自己站到他身边，更重要的是，他才不想天天在外虚以委蛇，回了家抱怨纯血的地位下降，不得不躲着麻瓜。那违心却故作高贵的模样让他唾弃，于是当天他就炸了格林德沃庄园。

没想到他父亲再次把这个借口送到他面前，他连话都烂得说，推开照片上了楼，收拾了自己的东西，任他父亲在外面怒吼，等收拾完，他站到草坪上，再次把这个庄园炸了。

真是痛快！他看着他父亲和那些自称高贵其实都是胆小鬼的白痴在庄园里四处尖叫躲着，几乎笑弯了腰。这比上一世都有趣。

还好他在戈德里克山谷的时候，已经委托司法部把属于他的那部财产都转到了对角巷的古灵阁账号，现在他可以和这里说再见了。不过，他眯着眼睛，冷笑，现在再见，不是说这个庄园不是他的，比起把这个祖业交给家里其它的堂兄弟姐妹，他可不甘心。迟早一天，他父亲得求着他回来继承这片庄园！只有他配姓这个古老姓氏！其它孬种，还是在他们的鼠洞里苟活吧。

纽蒙迦德堡冷清而阴森地站在孤山之中，格林德沃写完信，送走了猫头鹰，从空荡荡的房间中走出来，慢慢地，一层层一重新审视着这个地方。他每走过一层，就能想起许多往事，幻影一样浮在他的眼前。肆意的圣徒们在这里热切地讨论中未来统治的可能，宣泄着对魔法界与麻瓜的不满。属下们恭敬的向他弯腰，崇敬着听他的指示。失去了家人，失去了爱，因为他的话而加入，在落地窗前若有所思地哀悼着过去，而看到他时，强颜欢笑地屈膝行礼。再往后，那专门用于审讯，折磨，关押的牢房里，声声的咒骂与尖叫还能在耳畔回响，行刑的绿光若隐若现。

他背着手，慢慢地向前，向上，最终踏上纽蒙迦德堡的最高塔。

那里曾经关押过重要的犯人，处死过他的死敌，最终囚禁他五十余年。

狭小的房间不再有任何隔离的栏杆，光秃秃地只是一片暗黑，唯一的光源在今天这个风雪交加的日子里，也无法照亮整个房内，反而让它显得更为阴晦。

格林德沃站在窗下，微偏偏头，然后退了几步，最终找到了他记忆中的位置，然后躺在了冰冷的地板上。躺在这个斗室里，寒风让这里如冰，他却没有感觉，因为他太习惯躺在这样的环境里，根本不怕冷。

他枕着手臂，从这里透过窗，看向屋外那熟悉的风景。这样一小片光亮，一小片不变的风光，成为他五十年固定的风光。他这里曾经回想着他一生的光辉，也想过他一生的爱，那些曾经跟过他，爱过他，崇拜过他，为他死，或者最终背离他的人。他想过他伟大的事业在哪里走向了不可控的岔道，想过如果还有机会应该如何修正，想过什么是后悔，什么是懊恼，什么是歉意。

然后他永失吾爱，坦然赴死，却阴差阳错。这一次，他应该怎么做。 

看得太久，他出现了幻觉，看到死神披着那宽大的斗篷，飘在窗外，明明没有五官的脸上，却带着嘲笑，正死死地盯着他。

“我并没有想过要做死神的主人，我只是想要凌驾于权力之上，你到底对我有什么不满意。”格林德沃喃喃地自语。

“这世上只有一个人真正做过死神的主人。而有另一个人，几乎成为死神的主人。前者对这件事毫无兴趣，后者则总在克制着自己踏上这条路。”死神袖手看他，“这世上还有两个人，一个妄想超越死亡，却连死圣是什么都不懂，而另一个，懂这件事，却对超越他没有兴趣。”

格林德沃对他神神叨叨的话没有兴趣。眨眨眼，他恹恹地问：“这和我有什么关系。我只想知道，你到底是我的幻觉，还是你真的存在？如果是幻觉，请你离开吧。如果你真的存在，你是想监督我吗？”

死神发出愉悦而张狂地笑声：“人有好奇，我也有。格林德沃，我也好奇。一个克制自己踏上这条路的，和一个对超越没兴趣，只想用他来掌握权力的人，你们还能做些什么？”

“你嘲弄人类，戏弄人类，同时也被人类嘲弄，被人类戏弄。”格林德沃闭上眼睛，讽刺地笑了，“你真无聊。”

死神没有再笑，也没有再说话，等格林德沃再睁开眼睛，面前只余透过被石栏格成细条的窄小窗户外冰冷的风景，和他上一世见到的最后景色并无区别。

他慢慢坐起来，却没有站起身，只是依旧看着这个风景，像是与这间小牢房冻在这座高塔上。许久后，他小声自语：“阿尔，我们能不能改变未来？”

他的声音充满困惑，那么轻，轻得被透进窗的寒风卷起，卷出窗外，飘入寒山之中，无影无踪。


	20. 上19

上１９

纽蒙迦德堡那么大，但格林德沃几乎对其它的空间没有兴趣，他一直呆在这间高塔上的小屋内，甚至一天一夜不吃饭，他想不起来进食，只是对着窗外沉思，像回到了上一世生命的最后几年。那种生命最后尽头的累又再次浮现在他身上，在这间小屋中，久违的多疑让他又开始对现在的幸福产生了深切的不信任。

他感觉不到时间流逝，感觉不到寒冷，更何况他再也看不到未来，从高塔上看天空成了他唯一想做的事情。幻觉还是梦境，也许这里才应该是他的终结，纽蒙迦德外的一切，都不过是他死前想象的影射。

不知道过了几天，猫头鹰不耐烦地叫声终于喊醒了他，他迟钝地慢吞吞地站起来，接过猫头鹰送来的信，甚至没有看送信人，只是本能地拆开。

抬头那熟悉的字体终于让他的眼睛转了转，他一字一字看过去，纸上的字迹灵动地跳跃，唤回他的神智，重新睁开眼。最后署名亲切的：你的阿尔，让血色慢慢浮上他的脸颊。

梦与幻觉再美好，也不可能想象出真实的阿不思·邓布利多，想象不出他美好的十分之一。

他一遍遍重复地读着，秀过这些文字，他可以看到戈德里克山谷里，邓布利多家温暖的炉火，娴静羞怯的小妹妹，还在成长的用词总是有点粗鲁但很直率的次子，以及日日夜夜让他心心念念地正在伏案疾书的长子。寒冰的风雪也不能透入这温暖的房屋。

握着信，冻住他的寒冰为这些思念碎裂，他终于举起魔杖，狭窄的窗口在强大的魔法下发生了根本的型变，阳光越来越多地照进这里，而那小小石窗变成了明亮的飘窗，让远处积雪反光的群山一览无遗，而不再只是小小的一点寒白山尖。

即使改变了房间的格局，他却没有给这扇窗安上玻璃。格林德沃站在窗前，神色肃穆，远方的来信被紧紧地抓在手中。高塔之上，风更为劲猛，吹起了他未系扣的大衣，下摆向后飘起，不能回落，带着猎猎之声。

他突然放开手，狂风迅速要将这薄薄的纸张带走，却被他魔杖透出的咒语强行留下，强气流与碎裂在地的石片浮在信的四周。纸张快速自动地折叠，折成非常小的一片，而石片则快速变型成透明的外封，将这小小的纸块封入其中，变成一个指甲盖大的挂坠，最终落于他抬起的掌心中，被他珍爱地握住。

即使在戈德里克山谷的十个月中，即使重新立下的血盟还在邓布利多手里，即使当初他曾经在安慰时诅咒般说邓布利多应该得到幸福的生活，也没有让他如此下定决心。

纵然前路寒风呼号，世间的坎坷形成的各种冰刃，也不能再让他离开这条道路：他爱的人所应许的幸福，应当由他亲手给予，亲身守护！

他转身离开这里，不再回头。这间房不需要玻璃，如果需要，也是这座城堡的另一位主人来亲自逃选。

走出纽蒙迦德堡，他停住，回过身，看向城堡外高门上空白的石栏，那里没有任何题字。他踌躇片刻，还是放下手中的山杨木的魔杖，找出老魔杖，面对这片空白，他像即将指挥一首激昂交响乐的指挥，慢慢抬起手，高举过头，自如地挥动。魔法透过老魔杖挥散到石栏上，碎屑不断落上，等他放下手，石栏如上一世一般刻下一行字：For The Greater Good。

不必逃避，不必犹豫，即使外表相同，它所透出的意义，将永不会像过去一样。

收起老魔杖，他摸着现在魔杖底部的如尼文，温情透过刻的字麻痹了他的指尖，让他的神色变得轻松。他扬起头，得意地欣赏了一下自己的字迹，终于大步离开，任各种保护咒语将这种城堡隐藏在群山之中，等待着他下一次光临。  
  
暂时封闭了纽蒙迦德，格林德沃没有任何停歇，重新开始了他在欧洲的事业。这些事他得心应手，何况在德姆斯特朗的时候，他就一批信众，此时联络起来，毫不费力。费力地是如何让他们加入修改后的组织。

困难固然有，但比他想象中仍是简单，人心中的恶意可以被放大，就可以被控制，理性可以被放弃，就可以被召回。

这对能说服三批守卫加入自己的银舌头来讲，确实不算难事。他总中擅于抓住对方的弱点，一击即中，让对方为自己的话所迷糊。

自然，同辈人成为这个世界的支柱尚需时间，但他现在最不缺的就是耐心。五十余年的监禁生活让他脾气变得好多了，愿意更细地解释一下事情，而不追求单纯地臣服。

不过，和愚蠢的人交流真的太浪费时间了。

他在羊皮纸上写下这句话作为结尾，系在猫头鹰爪子上，轻轻拍拍这小动物的头，把它送了出去。从纽蒙迦德堡离开后，送往戈德里克山谷的猫头鹰就没有断过，为了不引人注目，每次的猫头鹰都不一样。

如果这次还能活过一百多岁，也许老的时候可以把他和邓布利多的信出版成集，如果他的小爱人能同意的话。

他站在窗前，这是他一个学长也是他的信徒的房子，对方现在在西班牙的魔法部工作，从十九世纪以来，无论是这个国家的麻瓜界还是魔法界在欧洲大陆都有所衰落，在欧洲大陆乃至全世界的下衰让这个国家的魔法部充满了愿意革新的年轻人。

他抱着臂看着窗外，看着灰黄色的猫头鹰在暗夜中迅速消失不见，想着邓布利多下次会给他写什么，这让他的面部线条柔和了下来，直到门边传来客气的敲门声，他才转过头。

他的学长何塞·姜戈靠在门框上，好奇地看着他：“真没想到，我还能看到你这一面。”

格林德沃挥挥魔杖，书桌上散落的书与纸页就整齐地落起来，而茶很快就飘到了姜戈面前。对方端着茶边赞叹边道：“不得不说，一年不见，你变化真的太大了，这是什么神奇的魔力？谈恋爱了。”

端茶杯的手微顿了一下，格林德沃耸耸肩，对这个答案避而不谈：“恋爱可真是一口强大的钳锅，不管人们发生什么样的变化，都可以推到里面去。”

姜戈大声笑了，喝完茶才道：“你的想法我发给了几个同侪，他们很有感触。希望找个机会大家一起喝一杯。”

“你看时间，我都可以，反正我现在客随主便。”格林德沃喝完手中的茶，让茶壶飘过来添上后，又飘向姜戈，对方毫不拒绝愉快地接受了第二杯，又多要了份糖，用小勺搅着边问：“如果你不介意，下周吧，二月快要结束了。”

格林德沃心不在焉地点点头，抬头看了眼日历，那上面的日子让他皱了下眉。

姜戈看到他的表情，关切地问：“怎么了？”

他皱着眉算了算时间，脸色微变，低声道：“我忘了一件重要的约会！”他说着，敲敲魔杖，所有东西迅速跳进他的箱子里，然后箱子再跳进已经涨开的钱袋。一装好东西，钱袋立刻缩回到口袋大小，自己窜进了格林德沃的衣袋里。

就这么一会儿，格林德沃已经披上大衣，收拾好自己，拍拍姜戈的肩：“聚会得延后，我需要处理点家事。一个月内我会给你写信，不会让你们等太久。”

他话才说完，就已经幻影移形，留下姜戈对着空无一人的房间和大开的门窗喝完最后的茶，才摇摇头：“才想着他变得耐心点，是我想太多。”

格林德沃再现身的时候，已经停在大西洋中一艘船上，船身半倾，一半的船底已然翻出海面，即将早扣在海中的甲板一起沉没。他站在倾斜的船体上，波滔颠沛让他的视线也受到了影响。他沉着脸暗骂一声该死！显然他已经错过了最佳的时间，只能迅速地找着目标。

还好逃生船离将沉没的客船还不算太远，他很快锁定了目标。即使他不敢松懈，立即就准备移到那条小船上时，巨浪已然掀起。格林德沃快速地对着那船上的婴儿施一个泡头咒，他甚至不知道自己击中了没有，救生艇已经带着惊恐的叫声被海浪掩埋。他给自己也施了一个泡头咒，毫无犹豫地跳入海中。

水中的视线并不好，但是他还是微松了口气，对自己咒语的追踪让他能看到那个被一个充满空气包裹起来的婴儿，只是保护着那个男孩的女子已经沉入深海，找不到踪影。他皱了下眉，无暇再顾及那可怜的女人，全力先把那个婴儿抱在怀里，向另一艘船游去。

当他带着孩子突然扒上救生艇的船舷时，船上的人都尖叫了一声，但更快的有人接过了婴儿，并七手八脚地将他拉出了海面。泡头咒在被麻瓜碰及的一瞬，悄无声息的散去，格林德沃这才抬头看向一个微微发抖，几乎快要哭出来却还强忍着小姑娘。

他将自己湿透的头发拂开，接过那个小婴儿，无需魔杖也能给这孩子一个保温咒，才对着四、五岁的莉塔·莱斯特兰奇道：“这位小姐，抱错孩子是不对的。”

意识到发生了什么的半精灵艾尔玛立刻看向手中的孩子，再看向格林德沃，尖叫一声把手里的孩子扔向莉塔，转身扑过去，把他手中的婴儿接过，小声叫道：“考乌斯！考乌斯！”

“我想他应该没事，但如果不介意的话，能把我们家的孩子先递给我吗？”格林德沃喘着气轻问，这种天气在海里，即使用泡头咒，带回一个婴儿也不容易。

莉塔这才战战兢兢地把换掉了的男孩递给他，等格林德沃接过，她退了一步，才转身看向自己的弟弟，终于这个承受了巨大压力的小姑娘，摸上自己带着微弱哭声的弟弟，小声地叫了一声：“考乌斯，我不是故意的。”

格林德沃不理周围人惊讶的表情，只是低头戳戳这个在婴儿时代非常安静的孩子，邓布利多家的远亲，皱起了眉。带着一个婴儿进行幻影移形并不安全，他得弄个门钥匙。

好在救援船很快就到来，他一上船，不等救援人员找他登记名字，他随手找了个小玩意儿，做了一个门钥匙，在清晨的时分，出现在邓布利多家的客厅。

还没想好要如何和邓布利多解释，更大的意外等着他，不知道是一夜没睡还是太早醒来的邓布利多从沙发上慢慢地站起来，手中的书滑落到地上也没有发现，只是怔忡而不可置信地盯着突然出现在自己家客厅的人。

格林德沃头上还泛着潮，甚至衣服都没干，他在麻瓜的船上不能当众使用咒语让自己迅速变干，本以为过来会有一定的时间准备，没想到会出现意外。

他看看怀里的婴儿，又拨了拨自己完全被海水泡到如海藻一样的头发，自暴自弃地道：“早，亲爱的。”他顿了一下，抬起还空着的一只手道，“我可以解释。”

不等他解释，邓布利多已经快速绕过他们中间的家具，站到他面前，抬手拂开他沾在额前的乱七八糟的金发，像是终于确定了这不是幻影，湖蓝的眼睛才露出一个浅浅的忍俊的笑意：“亲爱的，早。”


	21. 上20

上20

对他的解释并不迫切，在一个久别重逢浅而亲昵的亲吻中，邓布利多只感觉到他拥抱的这个人身上潮冷非常，立刻把这个熟睡中的婴儿接过，将他推进浴室，从自己的衣柜里找了一套衣服出来，这才看向在朝阳中几乎要睡醒的孩子。

帮助母亲照顾过两个弟妹的邓布利多熟练地找出羊奶，先给眼睛都不睁扁着嘴要饿哭的小朋友喂了早饭，才开始帮弟弟妹妹们准备早饭。

为了照看家里养的那几只山羊，阿不福思总是起得最早的，当他看到被他哥哥放到沙发上的婴儿时，羊都忘了，只是瞪大了眼睛，不知道该吼他哥从哪儿弄来个孩子，还是该吼他哥这种随便找了两把椅子挡到沙发边上充婴儿护栏的行为。

但更快的，浴室房门被推开，那个消失了快两个月又突然出现的人套着明显不太合身属于他哥的巫师长袍，正边擦着头发边冲着他无所谓地道早安，顺便还打了个困顿的哈欠。

既不想吵醒安娜，又压不住脾气，阿不福思只能咬着牙问餐厅里的长兄：“这，该死的，到底是，怎么回事！”他顿了一下，又小声喊道，“孩子不会是他在外面风流出来，现在要你养吧？”

“哦，拜托，我才出去两个月！”格林德沃放下毛巾，冲着他不屑地翻了个白眼。

没想到的是，邓布利多家的长子这时摆好了餐桌，回头眨眨眼：“这孩子看上去半岁多了，再加上怀胎十月，他有可能是你去年来山谷之前的风流账。你回家两个月是去处理这个问题了吗？”

尽管他语气全是俏皮，格林德沃还是走到他身边，扶着餐椅的背，给了他一个假笑：“亲爱的，这个时候的幽默会让我被你弟的铁拳打断鼻子，请考虑一下我的生命安全。”

邓布利多轻笑了，他也半扶着餐椅作为倚靠，手指轻敲着椅背上的木条：“我这不是在等着你的解释吗？”

格林德沃瞥了一眼那已经睁开眼睛，却毫不哭闹，正和自己手指玩耍的孩子，有点为难地道：“首先，他姓邓布利多。”

这句话让餐厅的其它两个邓布利多安静了下来，尤其阿不思的表情都严肃起来。

格林德沃拽了拽身上这个充满了恶趣味全是圣诞麋鹿的长袍：“我在一艘大西洋的船上与一位朋友会面，半路上遇到一个小姑娘，为了恶作剧把自己的弟弟和另一位女士的孩子换了，没想到这位女士的签名是Ｈ·邓布利多。我只是好奇这件事会怎么发展，就一路跟着，没想到这船居然发生了海难，我想，今天的麻瓜报纸就会登出这件事了。我跟着这位女士上了救生艇，结果它也被海浪揭翻了，我只来得及救回来那个小姑娘的弟弟，并且把孩子换了回来。本来想做个好事，但是我也不知道把这个孩子送到哪儿。所以……”他再次不自在地拽了拽长袍，小声问，“亲爱的，我能换身衣服吗？”

没想到邓布利多却脸色发白，没有理这个请求，先探手摸摸他身上，只问道：“梅林啊！你都遇上海难了，怎么还有心思好奇这种事！你就没想过你自己逃不掉吗？”

“可我是个巫师，我会泡头咒。”格林德沃安慰地拍拍他的背，“你看我不是回来了吗？”

阿不福思抱着臂站在餐桌前，冷哼一声：“那你一定是没看过我哥写的《有关泡头咒在不同环境下的应用》这篇论文。在大风浪时的海里，泡头咒的力量随时会被海浪抵消，而由于在海中无法顺利地念出咒语，不能给自己继续用咒，即使是巫师也抵不过海难。”

邓布利多诧异地转过头去：“阿不福思，你居然读过我的论文？”

不小心泄露了自己日常生活的邓布利多家次子也陷入了不自在，他咳了一声，粗声道：“不是你让我好好读书吗？”

格林德沃再次无奈地道：“这个完了再说，真心的，我要换件衣服。我从来没穿过这么……夸张的长袍。”

阿不福思忍不住先嗤鼻了，就这小子每天穿得像个开屏的孔雀一样，居然还说他哥的衣服夸张？而听到他这声冷笑，格林德沃几乎冲着天咬牙，这小子是不是欠打！

不等他们先开战，邓布利多想起了这个孩子，忧心地道：“我们是不是应该把这孩子送回给他的父母？”

“你知道你家的亲戚里，有哪位女性的名字打头是Ｈ吗？”格林德沃反问。

阿不思与阿不福思同时沉默了，他们从沃土原搬家后，就再也没有和任何邓布利多家相关的人联络过，虽然秋季开学的时候是有同姓的人慕名找上门来生事，但他们兄弟也不认识对方，只知道姓氏相同而已。

他们同时看向那乖到现在都不出声的小婴儿，只见对方无意识地伸伸腿，睁着眼睛看向他们这个方向，尽管这个年纪的小孩子眼中还是模糊一片，但他还是露出一个天真的笑容。

脚步声唤醒了三位男士，此时方起身的阿利安娜下楼，正看到这个婴儿。她甚至忘记了和哥哥们打招呼，只是惊讶地走过去，不由自主地伸出手指。小婴儿感应到了她的气息，一把抓住她。稚嫩柔软的手指让阿利安娜睁大眼睛，接着，和婴儿一起发出咯咯地笑声。

格林德沃抱着臂看着这一幕，默然者与潜在的默然者，爱与生命，是否能够改变他们两个人的命运？

他怎么可能不知道这孩子的家人在哪儿。当初他为了利用克雷登斯，把他的家世查得一清二楚。但这次，他想冒个险，甚至为此向邓布利多讲述了一点小小的，不容易被拆穿的谎言。

无论是安娜，克雷登斯，还是莉塔，那些因为他格林德沃的决策而死去的人，是邓布利多心中炙热的苦疼与遗憾。在这位首席巫师的一生中，尽管看着不断向前，但心底总有一些小小事情的不能完全释然，如针在怀。

如果能让他们都过上相对平静的生活，对这一世的邓布利多来讲，会不会能更释怀一些，更快乐一点？

婴儿小声的抽噎打断了他的深思，他看着三个邓布利多围在这个婴儿前，手足无措地想着办法，最终还是安娜小声道：“我觉得他可能需要换尿布。”她顿了一下道，“妈妈有留下来一本《魔法育婴指南》，我去拿过来。”

她说着，以少有的快速轻盈地去找书。阿不福思看着她的背影，深思地道：“她好像很喜欢这孩子。”

阿不思嗯了一声，想了想，轻道：“反正我们也找不到他的父母。”

格林德沃几乎要为这简单又不负责任却非常有效的结论而失笑了，邓布利多家确实存在着与规矩相背的一面。从他们的父母在为小女儿做出的努力，到两个与现行学校规则常有冲突的儿子，再到这个默然者，这个家庭实在是一个很奇妙的组合。

阿不思看着弟弟小声地哄着孩子，一边去翻襁褓，居然发现了上面绣着婴儿的名字：Aurelius。他轻叫着其它的人：“这孩子的名字！”

格林德沃突然道：“这可能是中间名，我听那女士叫他Credence。”

“那就叫Credence·Aurelius· Dumbledore？”邓布利多转过头来，不疑有它地征求他的意见。

格林德沃终于慢慢走过来，看着那可能因为没有换尿布而哼唧着的小男孩，张口道：“Credence·Aurelius· Grin·Dumbledore。”

阿不福思立刻反对：“太长了！”

“毕竟孩子的养父名字很长，这是家学源渊。再说了，”格林德沃故意拖长调子道，“我又没让他叫全称。”

阻止了阿不福思的异见，邓布利多看着拿来尿布与书的妹妹，确定了这个养子的全名：“Credence·Aries·Forth·Aurelius· Grin·Dumbledore。”他笑眯眯地仰起头，“既然是家学渊源，总得再长点。”

格林德沃立刻为他的决定鼓掌：“我打心底同意这个美好的名字。”

邓布利多笑着用手肘戳戳他，看着弟弟翻了个白眼，和妹妹一起照着书，完全像过家家一样，把小克雷登斯解开襁褓，换了尿布，让这孩子又安静下来。做完这一切，阿不福思才松口气道：“我和阿不思小时候的衣服还存着不少，可以找找有没有能用的。”

安娜却想了想：“妈妈还有一本《魔法制衣》，我觉得我可以学。”

阿不福思当然乐意见她不排斥魔法，但他转着眼睛，突然故意使坏地道：“我觉得格林德沃先生的家务咒语得到了巴沙特女士的真传，或者他可以教你。”

“阿不福思！”邓布利多先笑着阻止了自己的弟弟，然后又笑着看向格林德沃，“盖尔！”

“好吧好吧！亲爱的，别担心！我说过再也不和他一般见识了。但我可不会这一套，我只学会了煮饭。你们最好直接去请教老巴希达！”格林德沃哼了一声，“她真的很喜欢安娜，我觉得安娜可以和她一起写魔法史。”

阿利安娜抿着嘴轻声笑了，这个今年进入了十六岁的少女熬过了人生最痛苦的阶段，终于开始与自己和解。她此时抱起这小孩子，轻轻哄着，同时低声软语：“你什么时候和哥哥结婚？”

邓布利多先笑了，他转头温柔地道：“安娜，魔法部不会让我们结婚的。”

安娜抱着小克雷坐到沙发上，好奇地道：“可是我们让啊！如果你不介意魔法部那张证明的话，我们可以内部举行一个仪式。”

阿不福思先大声道：“他们才交往一年！”顿了一下他又找借口道，“早婚有什么好！绅士们都三十几岁才娶妻呢。”

一直没说话的格林德沃却道：“可我不是那样的绅士。”他说着，突然单膝跪在邓布利多面前，用魔杖变出一丛小小的玫瑰，然后执起邓布利多的手，在对方惊诧而来不及反应时抬头直视着那双湖蓝的眼睛：“亲爱的，这个灵魂充满了罪恶，但为了你，它愿意改弦易辙。你是否愿意引领它，直到生命的最后一刻？”

阿不福思来不及反对，邓布利多反手紧紧握回去，毫无犹豫地道：“Yes,a thousand times yes。”

他的蓝眼睛微微湿润，却在格林德沃松了一口气般吻上他手指时，笑得几乎弯了腰。

阿利安娜今天显然精神特别好，她歪着头看看怀里咬着手指的小克雷，又想到一件事：“你们是不是应该找个长辈？”

你今天怎么这么多点子！阿不福思绝望地看向自己的妹妹？看到他的眼神，阿利安娜小声反问：“可是哥哥很久没有这么开心了呀！你有什么不满意？而且你也说了，绅士们是，”她说着，露出了和阿不思淘气时同样的笑容，“娶妻嘛。你看，克雷姓的是邓布利多啊。”

醍醐灌顶！阿不福思对清醒时居然思维如此敏捷的妹妹目瞪口呆。

而站起来的格林德沃看着邓布利多，两人同时轻道：“巴希达。”

自从被儿子挑衅了自己的权威，格林德沃的家主虽然明面说要和独子断绝关系，但暗地里一直在找他，巴希达这里也是重点监控的对象，格林德沃想了想，给自己施了一个隐身咒，跟在邓布利多身边，一起去了这位姑婆家。

在进入老巴希达家的最后一刻，邓布利多不动声色地晃晃魔杖，各种混淆咒和驱逐咒让监控的人短时间内不会打扰他们。

看到自己这位侄孙，巴希达几乎尖叫了：“天啊，盖尔，听说你把你爸这次气得不轻啊！他在信里就是不肯说原因！你们父子怎么会闹到如此不可开交？”

格林德沃坐到他旁边：“他为了巩固他的地位，非要我和不喜欢的人结婚。”

巴希达喘了口气，也坐了下来：“原来是这样，那我就能理解了。你是想在我这老太婆这儿躲一段时间吗？没有问题。”

格林德沃故作犹豫地看她：“不，姑婆，我有可去之处，只是我确实有一个忙，希望你能帮帮我。”

巴希达立刻道：“有什么忙姑婆会不帮呢！”

格林德沃看看邓布利多，又看向自己的姑婆：“我想结婚，希望你来帮我主持仪式。”

本想调侃他才两个月就有心仪的姑娘了，但巴希达还是敏锐地感觉到了室内气氛的不对，她沉默了一会儿，看看格林德沃，这才看到他一直和自己的好邻居手挽着手。她倒吸一口凉气：“天啊，不是安娜，是阿不思！你们俩个！居然是你们！”

格林德沃立刻握住她的手，热切而委屈地道：“姑婆，你要抛弃我吗，你不准备帮我了吗？我现在只剩下你这么一个来往的亲戚了！”

你怎么不去麻瓜的剧院去演戏！邓布利多咬住唇强忍着笑，努力绷着自己的脸，这样的表情在巴希达面前化成了几分无助与难过。

巴希达叹口气，伸手拍拍握着自己的侄孙的手：“我不是那种老古板。只是盖尔，婚姻可不是那么儿戏，和喜欢也不一样，你要为之付出的不止是爱，还有责任和耐心。”

“请你相信我，姑婆，为了阿尔，这三样，我都不缺。”格林德沃微微弯唇，他郑重而坚定地道，“这世上，没有人像阿尔一样对待我，我也会如他对待我一样对他。”

巴希达再次叹气，犹豫地说：“你们这么着急？”看她的侄孙用力点头，她无奈地道，“好吧，你既然这么坚决，我应该帮帮你。谁都有年轻的时候，谁也有困难的时候。能帮助年轻人渡过难关，是一件很荣幸的事情。”

她说着，站起身看看时间：“这个时间刚刚好！早晨的婚礼是非常吉利的。既然你们已经找到我这里，我们择时不如撞日。”她说着，眨眨眼，“等会儿，在阿不思家见。”她说着，又挑剔地皱眉看向格林德沃，“你得穿得正式点。还有，要记得:something old,something new,somthing borrowed,somthing blue。”

两个年轻人站起身，手挽手幻影移形，巴希达想了想，从柜子里翻出来一对旧的男士袖扣，和一只领针，自语道：“我觉和他们肯定找不全。”

突然决定结婚的两个人当然找不全，阿利安娜从自己的衣柜中找出一条新的蓝色手帕来装饰她哥哥的礼服，这件礼服来自他们父亲帕西瓦尔的婚礼，他们还很好地保存着他。但借什么？难道问阿不福思借一双羊毛袜？

还好老巴希达过来，把领针给他别上，然后将袖扣别在自己侄孙身上，同时对他的衬衫领子略有点不满：“太花了！盖尔！”

“但只有它是新的！”格林德沃别上袖扣，反驳地道。

兵荒马乱中，巴希达居然注意到了他们家新添的成员：“哦~~！我的梅林！这可爱的小乖乖！”她尖叫着，瞬间回头，“这是怎么回事？盖尔！你居然在外面有了风流账还带到了邓布利多家！”

“不是我的！我看上去那么像会有这种事的人吗？”格林德沃绝望地大叫，“他家人发生海难去世了，我找不到他家其它成员，就收留了他。他现在姓邓布利多了！”

老巴希达做出祈祷的姿势，但时间的提醒让她尖叫：“快快快，孩子们，要不就得错过今天的吉时了。阿不福思，安娜，你们俩过来，把梅林的画像和你们父母的照片摆上，这对年轻人，站到画像面前来，对对对，好，把手给我。”

她牵起仓促婚礼中的两人，把他们的手交叠在一起：“你们宣誓，愿意与对方成为婚姻下的伴侣，今后，无论顺境或逆境，无论富有或贫穷，健康或疾病，都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡才能把你们分开。”

她每念一句，牵着手对视的新人就跟着她念一句，最终他们同时道：“我宣誓承诺。”

格林德沃轻声道：“即使死神到来，也不可能让我和你分开。”

即使跨过时空，即使这只是死神的一时兴起，但这个机会落到他手上，他将再次握紧，不再让它消失。

邓布利多轻笑了，小声道：“那你的手可握紧点。”

格林德沃立刻合作地握紧他的手，换来他更多的轻笑声。

巴希达满意地把手叠在他们的手背上，大声道：“我宣誓，婚姻有效。”  
  
————上半部分 fin—————— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下半部分会像崇高理解一样，以时间线的番外来写。让我休息两天！最晚周末开更下半部分。  
> 嗷嗷嗷，终于让盖哥和小邓结婚养子了！  
> Credence是信任，我还是很喜欢这个名字的，Aries是阿瑞斯同时也是白羊座，与Ariana前半部分发音相近，Forth来自Aberforth的后半部分，也代表着向前，克雷的原名Aurelius是罗马斯多葛派的贤帝，著有《沉思论》（我个人认为这本书就是大型心灵鸡汤的现场，但比一般心灵鸡汤写得有水准多了，看那些小道心灵鸡汤真不如看这本书）， Grin英文也代表着露齿而开心的微笑，代表着小克雷进入他们家后给予安娜的笑容。  
> a thousand times yes，借用了一下05版《傲慢与偏见》电影中，长姐Jane被宾利求婚时的回答。  
> something old,something new,somthing borrowed,somthing blue。英国传统婚礼的需求，即使是凯特王妃也没有免俗。虽然我觉得中文也好，但是这段英文念出来韵感更好。   
> 花领衬衫，电影中盖哥谷仓血盟的经典装备。


	22. 下1

1909年

即使临近圣诞节，该做的工作也得做完。“巫师新未来联盟”在12月20日还在开会。圣诞节期间虽然可以休息，但在平安夜前，大家依旧不能懈怠。

他们从1903年成立，仅仅几年，已经成为欧洲各国魔法部最警惕的力量，无论是地位正在下滑的纯血巫师，还是对官僚作风不满的魔法部成员，都会为这个联盟所吸引。他们集会，讨论，提出新的理念，在报纸上强有力地抨击魔法部的各种政策，他们对麻瓜固然不屑，却也对魔法部在巫师与麻瓜间划出过于分明的线而更不满。

有时候他们会故意在《保密法》的边缘试探，引起麻瓜的警觉，嘲笑魔法部的保密法不知道保护的是谁。他们总能出现在巫师与麻瓜发生冲突麻烦的第一线，总能在巫师自己之间有不满的时候，犀利地指出他们的错误。

魔法部尽管恨得咬牙，却也拿他们没有办法。甚至对他们提出打击后，总会被报纸渲染成毫无建树，只会迫害自己人的废物。

“我对魔法部所有的成员表示同情，也对你们如此认真而表示赞赏。我同情你们在于，你们有个错误的规则，在这样错误的引领下，明明是在与全体巫师界对抗，但还不得不为了保护他，而牺牲自己。你们的精神令我钦佩，但希望你们也能用心去感受，用脑去思考，你们现在走在什么样的道路上。你们是否是为了对抗一个黑暗，而将巫师界的兄弟姐妹们，带向更深的深渊？”

联盟的领导格林德沃在最近一次的演讲上，因为这样的话而引来新的争议，报纸上各种打笔仗。其中以英国的《预言家日报》，霍格沃茨变形学老师，该校几十年来有名的天才邓布利多教授一篇绵里藏刀的文章引起了大家的关注：“格林德沃先生对魔法部旧的制度提出的异议固然值得深思，但几年来‘新未来联盟’所倡导的模式，既不能打破巫师与麻瓜现行的状态，还使得巫师对麻瓜的怨恨在加深。并不利于两边的相处！清醒地认识我们之间的差别，找到差异，循序渐进，才是拥有强大法力的我们巫师团体应当做的事情。拥有力量的人，就应该承担该有的责任，而不是将自己不良的处境，单纯地归于弱者不能理解强者的固式思维。如果仅是如此，格林德沃先生不过是煽动人们的无知罢了。”

新未来联盟圣诞节前最后一次会议中，他们供职于《莱茵河报》的成员拿着印有邓布利多教授文章的报纸道：“先生，您怎么看？有很多人说，我们在英国的成员特别少，是因为您至今为止，都没能说得过这位教授，所以不敢进入英国。”

格林德沃看着这张报纸，抬头不在意地笑了：“在对手的阵营中，有这么一位人物的存在，对我们是一件好事，他会时刻提醒我们，哪里犯了错。我们应该感谢他的提醒，若有一天，新未来联盟能达成目标，丰碑上应当为邓布利多教授刻下名字。”

于是圣诞节《莱茵河报》光明正大地报道了以对格林德沃采访名义而写下的开会记录，当然，内容略有夸张，尤其直指邓布利多的文章。这篇报道的题目就叫：《新的未来或为邓布利多教授在丰碑上题名》。

看到这张报纸的时候，格林德沃已经抵达了戈德里克山谷邓布利家的老宅，他靠在沙发里，津津有味地看着自己的圣徒、《莱茵河报》有名的记者写得这篇报道。当然他的圣徒对他的认可度使这篇文过于溢满了对他的赞美之词，下次得记得和对方提一下：要客观。但不得不说，这张照片拍得不错，可以剪下来给阿尔贴到他的收集册上。

平安夜前两天的戈德里克山谷并不算宁静，无论是麻瓜还是巫师们都在热闹地准备接续两天的聚会。尽管霍格沃茨已经放了假，但邓布利多家的长子，新未来联盟领导人的配偶，现在还没有回家。

格林德沃也不着急，他今天一早就从欧洲大陆赶回来，结果只有他一个人回来了。阿不福思和阿利安娜还在霍格莫德，而他的阿不思显然是被节日期间学校的安排拖住了脚步。

自从阿不福思毕业决定在霍格莫德接手一间酒吧后，阿利安娜带着克雷登斯，大部分时间就和他住在了霍格莫德。作为全英国唯一一个纯巫师的村镇，这里对于终于能控制默默然力量的安娜来讲，也不再拘束。何况这里离霍格沃茨更近，毕竟他们的长兄，在与格林德沃于欧洲游历两年多，看着他开始成立新未来联盟后，考虑良久，放弃了进入魔法部的选择，而申请了霍格沃茨的教职。

纽蒙迦德堡也在逐渐完善，这里成为了格林德沃核心成员的聚会区，同时也是邓布利多家夏日的渡假区。新未来中的中坚力量对他们领导人与邓布利多之间的关系心照不宣。而一到圣诞节假期，他们则会回到戈德里克山谷，与老巴希达一起共度新年。

比起弟弟妹妹，阿不思·邓布利多先一步回到了老房子里来。他一进门，就看到格林德沃歪在沙发里看报纸，为了舒服，他把双腿搭在了茶几上。这样的坏习惯，到底是什么时候开始，就死活纠正不过来了呢。

他走过去，微弯腰，敲敲桌面，警告地道：“盖勒特！”

格林德沃嘟嚷着：“好吧好吧！”边放下脚，边施展了一个清洁咒语，又召过来一个腿凳，再次把自己摊得直一点。

站在他旁边，邓布利多真是又好气又好笑，他抱着臂歪着头看了看对方。但格林德沃却放下报纸，叠了起来。在折纸的哗啦声中，他懒懒地道：“我们上一次见面是一个月前了，好不容易见面，第一段对话难道就是开始数落对方的毛病吗？虽然我不介意，毕竟有种老夫老妻的亲切感，但我还是觉得有点不完美。”这让邓布利多满肚子的话被他这一通强词夺理化成了无奈地笑容，就听他接着道：“不如我们先亲近一些，再讨论别的？”

抱着臂偏过头轻声笑了，邓布利多最终还是靠近他，一手撑在沙发背上，弯腰给了他一个亲吻：“好吧，老夫老妻的问题待会儿再说。”

他们并不算深入的亲吻很快就被推门声打断，阿不福思带着家里的妇孺通过门钥匙刚抵达，就目睹了一场好戏。他一手捂住克雷登斯的眼睛，一边无奈地道：“Oh ,come on！你们是才结婚八个月吗？”这么几年，他实在习惯了他哥和配偶之间的亲昵，从当初的愤怒已经转变成了嘲讽。

“如果我愿意，可以天天过蜜月。”被打断了亲吻的格林德沃也不生气，只是随口嘲讽回去。

克雷登斯先扑进邓布利多怀里，大声地喊：“Papa！”和邓布利多亲昵地黏了一会儿，才记起转过头来，看着冷淡地打量着他的格林德沃，小声地叫：“Dad?”

看着邓布利多微笑中带着警告的眼睛，格林德沃克制住自己要冷哼的冲动，无奈地从沙发后拿出一个礼物来：“提前给你，圣诞快乐。”

克雷登斯拖过长长的盒子来就拆了开，盒子一打开，他眼睛一亮，那是最新出的玩具飞天扫帚。把着扫帚，他小声向自己的这位养父道谢，看着邓布利多的眼睛，格林德沃无奈地凑过去，敷衍地抱了抱这个孩子，以显示节日的欢庆。

等他站起来，看着克雷登斯和他的姑姑一起手牵手去玩其它游戏的时候，他居然像松了一口气般对邓布利多道：“我当时是抽什么疯想着把这孩子带来给你们养？他真的比家务咒语还麻烦一百倍。”

“盖勒特！”邓布利多再次警告他。孩子都没离远呢，怎么能说这么不负责任的话。

格林德沃只能退让地笑了笑，从口袋里拿出两张戏票：“明天一起去看场戏剧？”

“克瑞明天想去麻瓜的百货大楼。”邓布利多道，“我已经答应他明天下午去，而且要带着安娜，你的戏票不冲突吧？”

格林德沃看看时间：“不冲突，晚间的。”他顿了一下，在其它人不注意的时候，凑过去在他耳边道，“希望这次我们能在节日期间过好二人世界。”

邓布利多微退开一点，盯着他笑了一声道：“你要习惯成年后的世界总有意外。”

“闭嘴吧，亲爱的！”格林德沃皱起眉，没好气地道。

从1900年开始就希望圣诞节能过一个二人世界的格林德沃，却从来没有如愿过。

1901年的时候，阿不福思还没毕业，他们还带着安娜和克雷登斯，尤其克雷登斯当时不到两岁，把一个危险的还没能完全控制自己的默然者及一个小孩子留给阿不福思太不现实。到1902，阿不福思终于能处理一切危险，他们踏上环游欧洲的旅程，结果在欧洲遇到了多吉，好久不见的老朋友谈天谈得忘了时间。1903年新未来联盟成立后，连着三年，圣诞节都是和联盟成员共同渡过。好不容易到了1906年，他们不用在圣诞节与联盟成员聚餐了，作为霍格沃茨老师的邓布利多却被连续两年安排在圣诞节留校值班，以防学生们出现问题。而1908年的时候，格林德沃提前准备好了一切，心想这次万事大吉了，邓布利多着手准备的国际巫师协会的几个核心成员来到英国。

“我觉得我应该在家里挂个梅林的画像，然后像麻瓜一样，天天给圣像点蜡烛。”格林德沃在进入1909年的那天，对邓布利多磨着牙道。

邓布利多只是给了他一个轻吻，轻抚上他的耳畔，小声笑道：“为了你伟大的利益，工作去吧。”

想到这几年的安排，格林德沃还在沉着脸生闷气，邓布利多却回忆起了年初的事情，边摸出一块糖边愉快地道：“你回去挂梅林的画像了吗？”

格林德沃再次磨牙：“如果今年再出事，我一定挂！”他顿了一下，还是无奈地叹气，“希望别再来了！”

“别叹气，像个老头子。”邓布利多含着糖推推他，含糊地道，“你还不去做饭？我在学校里就在想你圣诞节准备做什么了。其它我不管，今年我可是提前一个月就写信和你说了，我不要吃火鸡，我要吃传统烤鹅和米布丁。”

我本来就是个老头了，再活下去两世加起来就是两百岁的老头子了！格林德沃听着他的话，受不了地道：“我从欧洲那么远回来，你就只惦记着让我做饭！”

“你用飞路粉一下子就回来了，哪有那么远？”邓布利多反驳道，“你自己说过，圣诞节你准备。”

长年的婚姻带给你的是什么？是习惯，是琐事，是理所当然，是无限挑剔。

如果上一世没有出现差错，他们早就变成这样了吧？是不是再过十年就可以在早餐桌上开始数落对方二十年的坏习惯，互相讨厌，又永远离不开？

格林德沃站在厨房门口，看着邓布利多理直气壮地看着自己，他突然就嗤笑了，对自己道，两辈子到现在都一百二十五岁了，你和年轻人计较什么？他想着，从缝隙中看过去，邓布利多家其它三个人都没注意这边，他迅速拽住邓布利多的领子，快速地接了个吻：“总要有个劳务费。”

邓布利多迅速地退开，虽然没有慌张，但还是红了脸，他垂着眼睛，却不经意般地舔舔唇，用只有他们两个人才能听到的声音道：“你这个劳务费真是太简单了。”

长年的婚姻还能带给你什么？熟悉你能照顾你的人，成长了可以共同承担一切的后盾，在两情之事上开始把握主控权的另一半。

煮什么圣诞大餐，我要二人世界！

格林德沃感觉自己头上要冒黑烟，但他看看客厅里的其它人，最后顺手在爱人的腰上摸了一把，看着对方怕痒地笑着躲了一下，他才卷起袖子大声道：“好吧，除了烤鹅和米布丁，你还想要什么，一定倾情奉上。谁叫我爱你呢。”

邓布利多靠在厨房边笑出声：“我还要吃奥地利炸鱼，霍格沃茨的餐厅什么都好，鱼真得做得很差。”

他们按每年的惯例请来巴希达，提前开始了圣诞节的家庭聚餐，毕竟年轻人们总有特殊事情，就算圣诞节有时候也不能避免。巴希达带了自己做的各色水果塔，顺便批评了格林德沃现在的活动：“太出风头了！要像阿不思学学，都结婚这么多年了，一点也不稳重！”

格林德沃撇撇嘴，压住心里的不耐烦，连话都不想搭。随着年纪增长，巴希达总是更喜欢打听别人，也更喜欢数落别人。倒是克雷登斯听到巴希达不停地挑他的毛病，颇觉得自己另一个养父非常可怜，悄悄地把苹果塔递给他。

这个世界一定和我有仇，我都沦落到让一个孩子用苹果塔来给我送安慰了！

格林德沃挑起眉看过去，他这样子看人的时候，似笑非笑的模样并不亲切，克雷登斯却睁着一双圆圆的眼睛小声说：“再不给你，就没有了。”

正交握双手撑着下巴，听巴希达讲各纯血家族的家史的邓布利多就像不经意地转过头来，冲着他笑了一声，忍俊而善意的嘲笑让格林德沃微微一晒，捏起这小小一块的苹果塔，懒懒地对养子道：“谢谢你，克瑞。”

克雷登斯羞涩地抿抿唇，看大家：“Papa说，要对你好一点，你才能感受到家庭的温暖。”

这话让格林德沃差点被苹果塔卡在喉咙里，他狼狈地抓过手帕擦擦嘴，却不能在餐桌上发作，只能凑近自己的养子，小声威胁地道：“你懂什么叫家庭的温暖？”  
  
克雷登斯完全不明白他的怒气从何而来，只是学着他一样小声地道：“Papa说过了，你离家太远，要多关心你，否则你太孤独了，会变成怪脾气的老头子。”

格林德沃身上的怒气如退走的潮水，瞬间就消失不见，他直起身，小口咬着巴希达做的苹果塔，边想着姑婆老了，调料都放不准，这个塔做得太甜了，却看着邓布利多的侧脸。他仍支着下巴，专心地和弟弟妹妹一起听小道密辛，时不时被逗得哈哈大笑，似乎完全没注意到他们在说什么。

看着灯光下邓布利多莹润的侧脸，他咬完苹果塔，又凑到克雷登斯身边小声问：“你Papa他，还和你说我什么？”

“他说你脾气暴躁，会老得快，所以他要定期给你写信，你就能心情愉快点，不会那么暴躁。”大约是和姑姑生活的时间比较长，克雷登斯并没有长成一个非常活泼的孩子，反而像他的姑姑一样比较羞怯，但他记忆力极佳，“他还说，其实你很爱我，叫我不要怕你。”顿了一下，克雷登斯小声道，“要是我不怕你，你会对我多笑一笑吗？Papa说你笑起来非常好看。”

能对孩子说点正经的事吗？格林德沃冲着养子假笑了两声，阴阳怪气地道：“现在看到了？喝你的羊奶去吧！喝少了小心不长个儿。”

克雷登斯委屈地看了他一眼，抱着羊奶杯子向自己的另一个养父坐得近了点，得到了对方的注意力。邓布利多微侧身弯腰听他凑在耳边说了什么，笑得开怀，最后把一整个烤鹅腿切来给他作为安慰，但仍是把他的杯子里又添了点羊奶。

给克雷登斯添完餐，他抬眼间扫过格林德沃，迅速却别有深意地看着他，却又没有理他，只是继续转头和其它人聊天。格林德沃一个人坐在一角，既不参与他们的聊天，却也没有特意坐到邓布利多旁边。

他不需要在这个场合获得爱人的注意力，因为他知道，邓布利多的注意力从来没有从他身上离开。

放松地靠在椅子里，格林德沃状似不经意地听着全桌人天南海北地聊着，眼睛却放肆地看着对面的邓布利多。这个人的容颜身形他无一不熟悉，甚至从上一世开始，对方的每一寸他在心中描摹过成千上万次，但心中描摹与现实中可以近距离观察和碰触，却千差万别。

与十八岁相比，邓布利多的面容中最后的几分稚气渐渐消失，没有上一世那隐藏于心底的秘密，他的光华不再刻意收敛，有时候他全力以赴时竟让人想避其锋芒。与格林德沃毫无遮掩的逼人锐利又不相同，邓布利多总是先软后硬，出其不意，等意识到时，已经陷入他的棋局之中。

想到有时候连魔法部在邓布利多的笔下也讨不到便宜，格林德沃无意识地露出一个得意的笑意。

与大人们聊天聊到忘了吃饭不一样的是，克雷登斯正努力与手中的鹅腿奋斗，他小小有腮帮子吃得鼓起来时，就好奇地四处打量，正看到对面格林德沃不经意的笑容，他惊讶地连嘴里的肉都忘了嚼了，脑中只有一个想法：Papa说得对，他爹是笑起来挺好看的。

平安夜前的麻瓜商店街比对角巷还要繁华，毕竟这个世界仍是以麻瓜占有主流，克雷登斯好奇地盯着百货大楼里展出的麻瓜飞机，小声问着邓布利多这和飞天扫帚有什么区别。邓布利多站在一边有点为难地道：“大概没什么区别吧？”他说着，又想了想道，“你长大了可以骑着扫帚飞一次试试。但我觉得幻影移形会好一点。”

克雷登斯似懂非懂地点点头，注意力转移到手中的糖上，同时不忘拉紧自己姑姑的手。阿利安娜每年都会找一个机会到麻瓜里看看，尽管默默然对她的影响已经不像儿时那么强烈，但是她还是会想，自己，与这些人，到底有什么区别。

虽然在麻瓜的世界里看上去他们相同，但是所有的麻瓜都急匆匆的，就像是很多惊奇的事情也只能让他们惊奇一瞬，然后他们就会限入新的漠然之中。

巫师们将自己与这些人隔离开来，是因为那时候的人害怕魔法，现在呢？他们已经开始能飞越天际，他们的武器不差于烈火雄雄与四分五裂，他们的伤害力是不是让他们已经不再害怕巫师的力量？

圣诞节前最后一天的营业让不少麻瓜都赶着这一天再采购一些不足的产品，但百货大楼又与日常的集市不同，女性们轻捂着唇，俏声娇笑试着各种产品，男士们都一本正经彬彬有礼，像讨论什么大事一样探讨着每个产品的功能与质量。

邓布利多带着妹妹和养子在楼里转了一圈，突然发现熟人，他惊讶地道：“忒修斯？纽特？”

年轻的傲罗带着弟弟转过头来，他们同时向邓布利多问好：“教授，圣诞快乐。”

邓布利多微欠欠身：“圣诞快乐。”他说着，微让开一点，显出安娜与克雷登斯，轻笑道，“这二位你们也都熟悉。”

互相问安后，邓布利多才轻问：“怎么？在这边追踪什么人吗？”

忒修斯犹豫了一下，还是对自己的老师没有隐瞒：“有消息说今天有一个对麻瓜的狂热仇恨者要在麻瓜的百货公司制造袭击，对方已经从阿兹卡班越过一次狱，是个危险分子，上次就是因为在朴斯茅斯就对麻瓜的港口制造了破坏而抓进去。阿兹卡班也太不牢靠了！”他忍不住抱怨道，又想起什么，对自己的弟弟道：“要不是我今天逮住你，你一个人乱跑遇到危险怎么办？”

纽特低着头，没有说话，但口袋里的小猫狸子探出头来，露出奶声奶气的叫声。他忙把这只幼仔往口袋里多塞了塞，轻声辩解：“可是我在追它啊。”

邓布利多看看天色，开口问：“你说的这个人，我有印象，《预言家日报》还特意报道过，他抓进去好几年了。”他有点不可思议地道，“阿兹卡班这么不牢固吗？”见忒修斯无奈地表情，他又问道，“是确定在这里，还是你们并没有目的？”

“没有目的，只知道是要在百货公司，所以我们每个地方都布了人。”忒修斯头疼地道，随口又对弟弟说，“你先跟紧我，等会儿我找人送你回去。”

邓布利多道：“不介意的话，我送纽特回去吧，正好也要送安娜他们。”

忒修斯松了口气：“那可就太好了，我……”

他话还没说完，邓布利多突然握住他的手臂问：“我希望你说的不是这个人。”

忒修斯转头从二楼的护拦边看过去，喉头一时都紧了。犯罪者的照片他们看过许多次，一眼就能看得出来，此时正是麻瓜购物的高峰，一楼的麻瓜对于这样一个高危份子，几乎是放到嘴边的肉。

邓布利多突然挥挥手，他的魔杖永远都藏在袖子里，此时发力，百货公司的电灯立刻熄灭，仅亮的几个也忽明忽暗，接着，灯泡就是电力过载一般，一个接一个地爆裂开。楼下的顾客一时尖叫起来，马上有服务人员安排着大家暂时离开。

但这已经来不及了，人群中有人在绿光中无声倒下，引起了更多人的恐慌，有人想弯下腰去看倒地者，却成了新的目标。邓布利多在黑暗中，数道咒语连发，为顾客挡起一道防护墙，但袭击者也注意到了他。

扭曲的面庞抬了起来，袭击者的眼睛锁定了这边的施法者，攻击语接连向这边甩来。能够对麻瓜港口造成大规模破坏的人法力并不弱，但在邓布利多的沉着应对下，他也讨不到任何好处。黑色与绿色的光芒不断向这里袭来，而金红交接的光束总能准确而快速地击打过去，两力相交形成的噼啪声让麻瓜也尖叫着，不知道发生了什么。

傲罗们忙着实施大规模的遗忘咒，建起遮挡的法术，同时给同僚发出警告与求援信号。然而能从阿兹卡班越狱而出，显然他还有共犯，在邓布利多忙着应对这位主犯的时候，从犯已经悄然绕了进来，准备对着并没有多大力量的妇孺下手。

幼小的猫狸子查觉了危险，先发出了尖细的警告，阿利安娜掏出魔杖，搂住克雷登斯和纽特一起向角落靠近。她紧张地手都微抖，她的魔杖在攻击能力上根本不足，若论攻击，除非她化身为默默然，否则难以应对。但这并不是她最想的情况，克制着体内因为害怕而要转变的态势，她只能抱紧自己的小侄子，不断地后退。

玻璃的碎裂声阻挡了进攻者，冰蓝的火焰长蛇出海地袭上了对方的脸，让袭击者尖叫后退。赶来的傲罗迅速围合逼退了这边的进攻者，而越来越多的应对者让一楼的主犯狗急跳墙，阿瓦达索命的绿光像不耗法力一样频繁地飞出他的魔杖。连续的不可饶恕咒语让邓布利多地皱着眉退了一步，但更快地，打破了从犯袭击的蓝焰使用者，让这焦灼的战况发生了改变。

要论黑魔法，谁能熟悉如格林德沃？他挥舞着魔杖，像抽着愤怒的马鞭，不但让袭击者再无还手之力，甚至只能在地上来回打滚以躲避保命。

傲罗们当然从档案照片上见过这个人是谁，但现在的情况让他们集体不知所措，不知道是应该阻止还是两人一起抓。直到二楼邓布利多教授大声警告地喊道：“盖勒特·格林德沃！”

奇迹般地，这个像是气疯了的欧洲大陆潜在危险份子施了个束缚咒后，停下了手。终于有人能平息现在的僵局，将麻瓜们移出战场的傲罗们都松了口气，但他们又紧张地看着这个被各国魔法部视为眼中盯的人慢慢地抬起头，看向二楼的霍格沃茨教授，手中本已放松的魔杖又齐齐握紧。

冷淡地看着周边的傲罗，格林德沃嗤笑道：“一群废物！魔法部的傲罗培训显然形同虚设！”

被傲罗押着的主犯在这时大喊：“既然你是格林德沃，身为巫师的未来，你为什么不肯帮助我！这世上的麻瓜明明都该死！”暴怒的狂徒被押在地，也不肯放弃挣扎。

格林德沃正要拾阶而上，闻言转身，异色的眼睛透着冷漠，片刻冷笑一声。只能说这小子生不逢时，要是上辈子，格林德沃一定会欣赏他，派他做个先锋，奈何这一世新未来联盟的主要作用是凸现未来国际巫师监督协会的作用。

他站在楼梯中央，居高临下怜悯地看了一眼这狂徒，只是他的怜悯都带着嘲讽，下面的傲罗看着他的不屑笑意，心中有刺骨的冷。他们只能眼睁睁地看着对方撇撇嘴，冰冷地道：“我不与蠢货谋未来！”说罢不再离罪犯的喊叫，回身向着二楼的邓布利多走去。

楼上不但有报纸上时常批评他的邓布利多教授，还有他的家人，傲罗们握着魔杖的手都捏着一把冷汗。制住了狂徒移形到弟弟身边的忒修斯这时也忍不住握紧魔杖看着他，但邓布利多毫无要避开的意思，只是垂着手看向走上来的人。

他们互相打量着，只有他们自己知道对方都在确认自己有没有受伤，然后各自松一口气。邓布利多这才回身走向妹妹和养子，轻声安抚问询后，对忒修斯道：“我想应该没事了，傲罗们先把罪犯带走吧。”

在场有几个年轻的傲罗都曾经在霍格沃茨受过这位教授的指导，此时都信服地带着罪犯离开，只留一楼的几个傲罗处理后续事宜。事实上傲罗也想带走格林德沃，但这位新未来联盟的领袖并没有触犯任何英国魔法部的法律，甚至还帮助他们稳住了这次的势态，过河拆桥实在是小人所为。

忒修斯看着格林德沃信步走来，面上沉稳，内心提起了心。却见他冲着自己兄弟走来，连纽特那幼稚的脸上露出不解，但更快地，被哥哥挡在身后。

尽管还很幼小，但看到这张脸，格林德沃就气不打一处来，上一世这小子坏了几次他的好事，尤其他养的小动物还偷走了他，的，血，盟！

他微偏偏头，看着还愿意藏在哥哥身后的纽特，冷哼着带着笑声开口，那笑声如地狱来的催命妖精：“纽特·斯卡曼德？Fine ！”说着他回头对养子道：“克瑞，以后离这小子远点？”

被阴阳怪气地问了好的纽特正在想Fine什么fine，就被扔了个更大的锅。他茫然地看向对面同样茫然的小孩子，但对方下一句话让二楼的几个人几乎炸锅。

因为养父突然而毫无理由的命令使克雷登斯忘记了父亲和姑姑曾说过不能和格林德沃在大庭广众下相认的嘱咐，本能张口，小声不明所以地疑惑道：“Dad？”

这个疑问词让略长几岁的斯卡曼德先生眼前几乎一黑，这位刚进入傲罗队伍，天性冷静的年轻人差点伸手扶住旁边的护栏以稳住自己。

邓布利多教授的实力他有见识过，格林德沃扭称是黑魔法界第一人，但他们魔法已经强大发展到可以造个孩子出来了吗？

“教授，你们共同领养了一个孩子？”纽特似乎也知道事情严重，声音控制在他们几个人能听到的范围内。

忒修斯迅速回过神来，才意识到自己的盲区。他赞赏地回头看了自己弟弟的一眼，但再回过头来，看向面前比了个嘘的表情的教授，又发现，就算不是面前二位造出来的，这对英国魔法界也不一定称得上是好事！

邓布利多教授和魔法界新兴激进黑魔法派格林德沃一起养孩子！这事要捅给报社，能让整个魔法界几夜睡不着！

只见邓布利多似乎有点难为情地道：“保密，保密！”

纽特识趣地点点头，忒修斯有点绝望地看向他：“纽特！”他弟弟怎么能答应这么重要的事！

而这位傲罗的弟弟，才上霍格沃茨没两年的孩子道：“可是菲菲并没有对他露出敌意。”

这个他自然指的是格林德沃，而菲菲则是虽然幼小但已经能够利用生物本能分辩出好人坏人的猫狸子，这只小幼仔不甘寂寞地从赫奇帕奇学生的口袋里探着头，对格林德沃友好地喵了一声。

他们还来不及说什么，一个傲罗走上来，抱歉地道：“教授，恐怕过两天的审判需要你去魔法部做个证。”

格林德沃眯着眼睛，心里颇为不满，对刚才的犯罪份子更为恼怒！不知道别人要过节吗？！

就是不回头，也能感受到他的怒火，为了刚才的犯罪份子们能得到正式而公正的审判，而不是在审判前就被人施以私刑，邓布利多想了想，反问道：“能过了圣诞节再公审吗？我希望能和家人安稳地过个节。”

傲罗忙道：“当然，当然可以。执法部也要放假。”

忒修斯感觉自己居然读懂了教授心中真正的目的，他不由看向格林德沃，看着对方正冷淡地盯着自己的弟弟，忍不住又挡了挡，先开口道：“如果没有什么别的问题，祝教授您和家人圣诞快乐，我要先把我弟弟送回去，再去审讯犯人了。”

他快速地带走纽特，后者只来得及对邓布利多说了一句再见，走了几步，他才小声对自己的弟弟道：“你离那个人远一点。”顿了一下，他又严肃地道，“如果有特殊情况，离邓布利多教授也远一点。”

纽特诧异地道：“为什么？邓布利多教授是他好老师！”他顿了一下，有点受不了地道，“你不会因为他和格林德沃比较亲近吧？真是，够了！”

忒修斯闷声道：“你还小，你不懂。”

“什么叫我不懂？”看着周边没有其它人了，纽特才道，“你不会以为教授是一个没有原则的人吧？虽然邓布利多教授喜欢他，但如果格林德沃真的有那么危险的话，教授即使再爱他，也不会靠近他了。因为他明白，即使再爱一个人，也要对自己的选择造成对世界的影响而负责！你才不懂！”

忒修斯一时站住，看着弟弟生气地望着自己的脸，突然恍然。

有些人的爱虽然饱满而热烈，但是在他们的心底也有深深的一条线。无论他们有多爱一个人，但如果这个人会让世界走向危机，哪怕痛苦的是自己的心，他们也会站到爱人的对面。

或者格林德沃也懂这个道理，所以即使他看上去危险，却从来没让危险出现。因为他知道，如果一但踏过那条线，就是永失所爱。

忒修斯看着弟弟还闷闷不乐的样子，探身给了他一个拥抱，虽然没有得到纽特的回应，他还是拍拍他的肩：“好了，我道歉，先回家吧，等我工作完，给你的小宠物买点他们喜欢的东西，好吗？”

纽特无奈地长出一口气，拽着哥哥的手臂，随他幻影移形。在家门口，临开门家，他又回过头来对要赶去魔法部的哥哥道：“注意安全。”

忒修斯冲着弟弟露出英俊的笑容，摆摆手，移形离开。

而这时将安娜和克雷登斯送回山谷的邓布利多又匆匆赶往麻瓜的戏院，格林德沃站在戏院外，正对着上面的海报，冷淡的面容让有心想看他的人们也不由转过头去，不敢碰触那锋利的眼神。

邓布利多走过去，和他并肩看了一会儿海报，轻笑了一声：“二人世界？”

格林德沃这才转头，尽管没有明显的笑容，但他的眼神中却显然非常满意：“那当然。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1909年，法国飞行员布莱里奥成为第一个飞越英吉利海峡的人。麻瓜世界的科技再上一次楼。


	23. 下2.1

下2.1

1911年

灯火通明的大厅，霍格沃茨的教授拿着一卷羊皮纸，大声地念着新学生的名字。紧张的情绪浮在每一个新生的面目上，甚至有新生绝望地嘟嚷：“那破帽子不会宣布我不是个巫师，让我回家吧？”

他们一个个坐上去，但都还是松了一口气地下来，跑向各学院的长桌。等教授念到克雷登斯·邓布利多时，各长桌一时安静了一刻，然后都伸长脖子看向前方。

克雷登斯不自在地拽了一下衣领，在众目睽睽下，坐上那张高凳，被他们称为破帽子的家伙很快就落到他头上，长而疑惑地嗯了一声后，还不等克雷登斯心里想他嗯什么嗯，它已经喊了出来：“斯莱特林！”

这个结果让克雷登斯一时没有动弹，他甚至小声地说了一句：“你念错了吧？”

但教授已经把分院帽从他头上拿了下来，他不得已地从同凳上下来，无措而本能地看向教授们所坐的高台，他的养父正在用力鼓掌，看他看过来，甚至给了他一个掩不住的笑意。

这不能缓解他的疑惑和不解，他们的养父与叔叔都是格林兰芬多毕业，往上虽然不太清楚，但就算不在格兰芬多，他们也没有斯莱特林的学生，他甚至沮丧地想：果然因为我并不是真正的邓布利多家的人吗？

坐到斯莱特林的长桌上，克雷登斯和两边的同学握了握手，打了个招呼，看向对面的一个少女，对方撑着下巴，眼睛并无焦距，似乎对分院仪式毫无兴趣，但她那带有异国风情的漂亮长相让克雷登斯忍不住多看了几眼。旁边的一个同学却在这时凑到他身边道：“别对这个人感兴趣，她就是个灾难。”

这声音不高不低，不但克雷登斯听到，甚至周边几个人都能听到，更不要论对面的少女了。克雷登斯也敏锐地发现，这少女两边的同学与她并不紧密，甚至与她之间的座位缝隙能再坐一个瘦弱点的人。

这声音让少女也转过头来，但她只是冷淡地看了他们一眼，又要转回去，克雷登斯接触到她的眼睛，忍不住轻道：“对不起。”

少女挑眉，然后不屑地笑：“如果你总是道歉，你就适应不了这里。”

克雷登斯还没有说话，分院仪式已经结束，布莱克校长清清嗓子站了起来，这位出身于斯莱特林的校长一站起来，全院都立刻鼓掌，他哼笑了一声，得意地躬躬身，开始训话。

想到养父曾经说他一训起话来总是装腔作势，没完没了，克雷登斯忍不住再次向长桌上看去，就见邓布利多教授也在看他，见他看向这里，竟然快速地向他眨眨眼。这缓解了克雷登斯的沮丧心情，忽视了校长文绉绉的长篇大论，开始期待进入学校的第一餐。毕竟他Papa在他入校前，已经赞美过这里的饮食好几次。

等晚餐结束，级长带着大家回各自学院的宿舍时，克雷登斯听到有人叫：“莉塔。”

对面的女生转过头来，看向对方，轻声道：“纽特，好久不见。”

克雷登斯也忍不住叫：“纽特！”尽管他爹说不要和这个男生在一起，但他们还是在霍格莫德见过好几次面，已经比较熟悉了。

纽特一边跟着大部队走出餐厅，一边冲他抿着唇笑了一下，然后对莉塔道：“今年的黑魔法防御课换成邓布利多教授了，而且我们两个学院要一起上。”

莉塔点点头：“我听说了，不知道邓布利多教授会给我们什么惊喜。”

克雷登斯插不进去嘴，只能跟在他们身后，没想到莉塔接着转头对他说：“你不要跟我在一起，否则你应付不来。”她顿了一下，甚至轻笑了一声，“也不要和这个男孩子在一起，你会加倍地应付不来。”

不明白有什么应付不来的，克雷登斯只能看看纽特低头无奈地笑了笑，道了别，回到自己学院的队伍里，而莉塔匆匆地离开，孤身一人，昂首向宿舍走去。他只好懵懂地跟上学院的其它学生，开始寄宿学校生活的第一天。

斯莱特林的宿舍在一个看似潮湿的地下室中，但透明的玻璃让人时时能看到黑湖中的巨大水生神奇动物，克雷登斯站在玻璃前，惊奇地看着窗外的湖水。

“听说，你是邓布利多教授的儿子？”身后一个男生突然问。

克雷登斯听着对方慢吞吞黏糊糊的声音，转过头来，佯装镇定地道：“是。”

他们身后有人道：“埃弗里，他是邓布利多教授的养子，你难道没有猪头酒吧见过吗？”

埃弗里拖长声音：“哦~~~~，难怪会到我们学院，原来只是养子。”他说着，转头道，“谁会去那种脏兮兮的地方喝酒。”

克雷登斯不由握紧手指，他一一看过去，公共休息室的人都好奇地看着他，却谁也不肯走上前来，连刚才和他坐在一起，同他握过手的同学也踌躇地不敢再上前。

他咬住唇，抬头冷淡地看向埃弗里，对方看着他的神色，一时不由退了一步，但想到这只是一个一年级的小鬼，便嗤笑一声，转头搭上朋友的肩，嘲笑地道：“不知道多久就会向他父亲去哭诉哦。”

我才不会向Papa哭诉呢！克雷登斯瞪大眼睛，气得几乎要发抖。但公共休息室的人在埃弗里离开的时候，便立刻鱼贯而出。休息室的灯光很快就暗了下来，黑湖的水温柔地拍在玻璃上，他一个人在玻璃前，休息室突然就显得黯淡而巨大。

身为邓布利多教授的儿子他确实备受瞩目，但更快的，他只是养子这一件事迅速传开，学校的少年少女们在看到他的时候，有一种怜悯又理所当然的神情。甚至教授有时候在他表现良好时也会善意而无意识地道：“你父亲在家里应当教过你这些吧？”

没有！克雷登斯气闷地张张嘴，却说不出话来。他的两个父亲当然会教他一些基础的咒语，但只是用来玩笑的，虽然格林德沃觉得有些事应该早点学，但邓布利多却认为学校里系统的教育更有利于他循序渐进。

人们不把他当邓布利多家的孩子，但同时又把他的成果都归功于邓布利多家。

“哦，和我哥哥在一个学校的感觉特别糟糕。他实在是太厉害了！当然，不能说厉害不好，但和他在一起，就要有很大的心理准备。当时所有人看到我的时候，总会想：梅林啊这是那个阿不思·邓布利多的弟弟！咦，他这样居然能是阿不思·邓布利多的弟弟！”阿不福思在他入学前曾经在嘲讽地回忆着过去的学校生活。

当时克雷登斯只把他当一个笑话，但现在想来，要适应阿不思·邓布利多家人的身份，确实需要强大的心脏。

他在课间阴郁地站在无人的长廊上，一个月的学校生活，他居然和莉塔·莱斯特兰奇一样，没有朋友，独来独往。他甚至都想去向这位学姐去请教一下，她是如何适应了这样漫长的学校生活。

“克瑞！”身后熟悉的声音总是带着镇定与愉快，他转过身看向他的养父，力持冷静。但他这点能力哪能让瞒得住他父亲？对方看到他，立刻感受到他情绪的波动，不由怔住，疑惑地开口，“克瑞？”

遮掩不住不快，只能抿了下唇，克雷登斯退了一步，拒绝了他养父的靠近，轻声道：“让我一个人吧！”他说完，快速地离开。

邓布利多若想拦下他，无论他跑多快都没有用，但邓布利多皱起眉，看着养子奔跑着离开这条走廊，遵从了养子的意见，让他暂时一个人。但他不可能让克雷登斯一直一个人，想了解养子在学校发生了什么是非常容易的事情，不到一天，他已经从学生们的日常话语与形态中，推测出他们如何对待了自己这唯一的养子。

他确实不能去和学生们，甚至不能让别的教授去和学生们讨论这种问题，这会让克雷登斯的处境更为尴尬。这样的情况只能是自己意识到，人与人之间的相处，有着千差万别，而只要自己坚定，不受影响，即可活得潇洒。

他固然可以和克雷登斯谈一谈，可现在克雷登斯是因为他才变成如此，这让他的立场变得微妙，而无法主动去与养子开口讨论这个问题。而克瑞虽然和姑姑亲近，但安娜天性比较软弱，这件只恐怕只能变成单方面的安慰。若要找阿不福思，邓布利多想到那个场面，不由苦笑了，大概他弟弟会大声嘲笑告诉他的养子，这就是他当初七年学校生涯的状态，这才刚刚开始呢。

他估计克瑞现在的心情，不单纯是因为与自己的关系，让他在成长期间终于意识到各种要面对的冲突，还以为被分到了斯莱特林。这个学院的作风实在是令很多学生有恐惧和不解之心。

慢慢走回自己的办公室，他摊开羊皮纸，思来想去，还是觉得应该让孩子的另一个养父来尽尽心比较好。猫头鹰带着他的信很快飞出霍格沃茨，他站在窗前，想着欧洲大陆的情况，无声地思考着，最终回身又坐下，展开另一张纸，奋笔疾书。

猫头鹰的信送出去后，邓布利多一直没有得到回复，甚至连个飞路粉的通话都没有，这让他皱起眉有点不满。虽然新未来联盟最近是有诸多事宜，但儿子的事也不管了吗？

克雷登斯现在看着还算稳定，但是孩子还这么小，必须要防患于未然。他不满地戳了戳照片里的人，几乎想要做个鬼脸，但想着自己也是三十岁的人了，只能克制了一下，把照片扣进抽屉里，继续批作业。  
  
但这一耽搁，居然过了半个月，邓布利多从不满变成了担忧的疑惑，不知道新未来联盟出了什么事，盘算着是不是应该给他认识的核心成员写封信。却在早餐的餐桌上，收到了猫头鹰送来的信。

克雷登斯坐在餐桌上抬头，尽管已经很久不和养父交流了，见面两个人都是客气地点头，客气到比一般师生还要生疏的情况，他依旧悄悄关注着自己的养父。他无法更改这个习惯，长年的相处让他们有超越一切的亲近关系，并不比任何亲生的父子关系差。

但这一天早晨，他惊讶地看到他养父脸色上的血色在拆开信后瞬间退得一干二净，甚至抬手间打翻了装果汁的杯子。这样的狼狈他从来没见过，无论多大的事情，邓布利多教授都是家里的顶梁柱，能迅速而镇定地想到解决方式，绝对不会失态至此。当然，其它学生也没有见过，因为杯子破裂的声音而抬头的大家都惊讶地看着邓布利多教授连修复一新都没有施展，便起身向校长走去。

看着邓布利多向校长说了什么，就迅速告退，克雷登斯立刻从桌边弹了起来，全力奔跑地追上去。在奔跑中，他忘记了半个多月来冷淡的关系，忘记了他们同学对他的刻意疏远，他只想知道他的父亲，他家里发生了什么事。

“邓布利多教授！教授！”喊了几声对方都没听见，他大声叫道，“Papa！”

这个呼唤声终于叫回了邓布利多有些涣散的精神，他回神停了下来，转身看向自己的养子奋力向自己跑来。跑得太快的克雷登斯一时刹不住车，几乎扑到他身上，半晌喘着气道：“出了什么事？是姑姑吗？”

邓布利多摇摇头，依旧有些苍的脸色恼怒又惊慌地看向他，却没有说话。

克雷登斯脸色也微微变了，他压小声音问道：“Dad?”

邓布利多没有回话，却因为这个词不由咬了下唇，他力道不清，在唇上清晰地留下一道齿印。

他没想到，今天早晨收的信来自美国魔法部。并不知道自己和这个隔着大西洋的魔法部有什么关系的邓布利多疑惑地拆开信，只见自己当初写的那张纸条掉了出来，同时夹着另一封工整的信：

“您的目标收信人已经被我部暂时关押，信件就此退回。

您诚恳的美国魔法国会执法部。”

邓布利多看到这张纸条时几乎脑中一片空白，他本能地想握住杯子喝点冰果汁来唤醒神智，却碰翻了杯子，清脆的破裂声倒也起到了唤醒神智的作用。他一瞬间想到许多问题：

好在纸条上只写了一句话：那孩子需要你和他谈谈。签名只是一个Ａ。这样不会暴露他和格林德沃的关系，也更有利于他在魔法界动用自己可用的力量。他得先请假，不能先去美国，得去和新联盟的核心成员谈一下，然后让美国的朋友来打探消息。该死的美国魔法国会凭什么关押他的人？

强行把混乱的思维压住，却也压不住气恼。邓布利多只能矮下身，抚了一下儿子的头道：“如果有什么问题，就写信给你叔叔，他会来处理。先不要把这件事告诉他，否则他会更生气，你姑姑也会担心。”顿了一下，他温柔地道，“你已经开始上学，是个成长的男孩子了，要学会照顾自己了。”

克雷登斯压住惊慌，伸手抱了他一下，他的身高还只到邓布利多的腰间，而邓布利多半弯着腰，和儿子拥抱，听着他小小的儿子轻声道：“你可得把Dad平安接回来啊！”

“我会的。”邓布利多承诺，“我一定会的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧本里莉塔使用锁舌封喉是在十三岁，当时只出现了麦格教授，邓布利多教授他们黑魔法防御是在他们十六岁，但因为年轻的邓教授曾经也做过变形课教授，所以私设早期他带变形课，从麦格教授上手后，他就改带黑魔法防御了。
> 
> 考虑把克瑞放到拉文克劳，但我觉得在斯莱特林是一个很磨练人的学院，毕竟出过斯内普教授。
> 
> 1911年，玛丽·居里因为放射性原素镭获得诺贝尔化学奖。


	24. 下2.2

下2.2

新未来成员中最核心的一位就是格林德沃曾经借住过的西班牙魔法部的信徒何塞·姜戈。邓布利多悄无声息地在他回家的路上，轻拍上他的肩膀。姜戈回头看到压低帽沿下的脸，差点脱口叫一声弟妹。他把声音生生压在喉咙中，小声道：“梅林的头发啊，阿不思，你怎么来了？”

邓布利多比了个嘘，施起了浓雾，和他走到无人的地方，轻声道：“我给盖勒特写信，但信被退了回来，退件人居然是美国魔法国会，他们说盖勒特被关押了。”

姜戈苦笑一声：“这事我本来想瞒着你的，我们已经在想办法了。”他顿了一下，“美国魔法国会起诉他杀害了一名麻瓜女性。”

“什么？怎么可能？”邓布利多不可思议地提高了声音。

姜戈烦躁地抓了抓头发：“魔法部说是当场抓到，已经审讯了一段时间，这几天就会公审判决。”

邓布利多抿紧唇，快速压住心里的愤怒与不安，沉声道：“虽然他是有点脾气不好，但绝对不会做这种事！”

姜戈点头：“当然，虽然我们圣徒中有不少都讨厌麻瓜，但盖勒特一直控制得很好。在新未来的管理条例中，就有不可无故杀害麻瓜这一条，这是他自己定的规矩，我相信他不会随便打破。”他顿了一下，“美国魔法国会也有我们的人，给我们带出来他的指令是，去找一名叫莉塔·莱斯特兰奇的女士。”

“莉塔？这和莉塔有什么关系？”听到这个名字，邓布利多停住脚步，诧异地看向姜戈。

“在现场，除了死去的麻瓜女士以外，还有一个小男孩。原本是这位麻瓜收养的孤儿之一，但是不能确定身份。所以盖勒特让我们去找这位莉塔女士。”姜戈也有点不可思议，“但就我所知，这位女士，才十四岁。”

邓布利多站在原地想了一会儿，轻声道：“莱斯特兰奇家曾经丢过一个孩子，一个男孩子，失踪很久了，是莉塔的弟弟。”

姜戈张大嘴，半晌才道：“所以盖勒特身边那个男孩子是，莱斯特兰奇家丢失的人？”

邓布利多点点头，用更轻的声音道：“就我所知，他丢失的原因，是有人想追杀他。”

姜戈焦躁地跺跺脚：“这就不奇怪了！如果那麻瓜其实是死在追杀的人手上，这事就能解决。但他怎么和这件事搅在一起了？”

邓布利多眼睛闪了闪，他想到了什么，但他不能对姜戈说，只道：“那就只有见到他再说了。”他顿了一下道，“你们准备如何带走莉塔？”

为了学生们的安全，霍格沃茨有非常严密的保护魔法，要把一个学生从学校里带走，实为难事。

姜戈为难地想了想，但一想到邓布利多与格林德沃的关系，终于道：“我们在你的学校里，有一个消失柜。”

邓布利多沉着脸没有说话，姜戈不由打起了鼓，毕竟要带走的是霍格沃茨的学生，而且邓布利多也认识。就听邓布利多这时道：“我回一趟英国，我去和莉塔说。如果确实需要动用消失柜，”他抬头看向姜戈，“我会亲自带她去。”

姜戈看着那双蓝眼睛，突然就像看到暴怒中的格林德沃一样，让他打了个冷颤。这个人虽然有诸多道德规范，但有时候他也会越界，而且，不能轻惹。

和他约定了见面时间地点，姜戈先去了美国，邓布利多即刻返回英国。拦到莉塔的时候，这位少女正在略寒的天气中，于黑湖边上独身一人散步。

邓布利多迟疑了一下，温和地叫住她：“这个时候一个人在这儿并不是安全的选择，莉塔。”

“这世上永远没有安全的地方。”莉塔冷淡地站住。

邓布利多双手插在裤兜里，他要讲的事情让他非常为难，甚至他对着这个小女孩流露出些微的惭愧：“莉塔，如果可以，我想请你帮我个忙。”他微顿了一下，不等莉塔回答，就一鼓作气地说完，像是怕自己没有勇气再说下去，“我希望你在法庭上去帮我一个朋友做个证。”

莉塔偏头看着湖，片刻她如听到世上最好笑话般轻笑了一声，转头看向邓布利多，嘲弄地道：“您的朋友和我有什么关系？”

“他卷入的案子，与你弟弟有关。”邓布利多看着她，低声道，“莉塔，我不是以你的教授来要求你，我只是，必须请求你，去帮一帮我这个朋友。”

“有多重要的朋友，教授，让你来请求一个小姑娘？”莉塔没有答应，只是没有什么表情地看他。

“我们识于微时，他对我帮助良多，没有他，我走不到今天这一步。”邓布利多苦笑一声，“他对于我，重若生命。”

莉塔有点震惊地看向这位教授，这位总是温和，看上去永远强大，永远能找到事情解决办法的人，此时微垂着头，用前所未有的低姿态与她请求，她不由轻问：“我很好奇，您这位朋友是谁。”

“你虽然不认识他，但你一定听过他的名字。”邓布利多无奈地笑了，他看向被风吹得卷起浪的黑湖，“他叫格林德沃。”听着莉塔倒吸一口气，邓布利多转过头来，急急地道，“听着，莉塔，他不是你想象中那样……”

莉塔却打断了他：“请问，您这位朋友是不是一头微卷的金色头发？”

报纸上虽然常常能看到他的照片，但显示出的格林德沃总是黑白色，没有显示过他头发的模样，邓布利多不解地点点头。

莉塔低下头，半晌轻笑一声：“十年前，您这位朋友，在冰冷的太平洋里，救了我弟弟。后来我在报纸上见到格林德沃先生的照片时，觉得很震惊，但毕竟黑白的照片不能显示他的发色，我也一直没有追究过。”她说着，抬起头来，大大的眼睛虽然有着笑意，神色却露出超越年龄的痛苦，“教授，我愿意帮您这个忙。”

邓布利多看着她，过去那些往事如闪电一样劈下，从姜戈告诉他要找莉塔开始，他就一直怀疑，现在他终于能确定格林德沃为什么会卷入这件事中。

因为十年前，他们家克雷登斯，就是被这个小姑娘一时兴起，换到了她的手上，才让格林德沃好奇事态将如何发展，进而救回海中的莉塔的弟弟。也正是如此，格林德沃才会将邓布利多家的远亲，现在也不知道父母是谁的克雷登斯带回他们家，成为他们两个人的养子。

世间或许总有循环，将所有的人环环相扣，冥冥之中，结成一个无形的圆。

魔法部对格林德沃开审在即，他们没时间多说。邓布利多也根本没有用消失柜，他光明正大地替莉塔找了个借口，为她请了假，带着她弄了个门钥匙，跨过大西洋到达纽约美国。

将莉塔交给新未来的圣徒时，他轻声道：“虽然我不知道盖勒特需要你做什么，但我相信，你是一个勇敢而强大的姑娘。”

莉塔看着他，轻笑一声：“希望您的赞美不是因为我能帮到您的朋友。”

邓布利多被她逗笑了：“当然，当然不是！莉塔，你一直都是一个了不起的姑娘。”能在那样的环境下，坚持到现在，并没有对欺辱她的同学展开过分的报复，而是将这些压大自己的心上，这已经非常了不起了。

魔法国会通天的大楼在白天看着还非常气派，凸现出这座城市新兴的力量，但在夜间看来，尽管灯火通明，过高的楼仍是给人一种逼仄的压力。

邓布利多跟在听审的人潮中进入国会审讯大厅，听说要审的是格林德沃，本着看笑话出气的态度，各国魔法部来了不少人。邓布利多给自己施了一点变形术，在这些人中毫不显眼。他站在前排，听着周边兴奋的讨论，几乎是沉下了脸。

即使是客观的评论，只要触碰到自己的利益，哪怕只是在正确的批判，这些人也会在合适的时机无视公正，滥用职权，挟私报复。

钟声敲响后，全场的人一致肃静地看向大门，带着禁锢魔法的铁门缓缓打开，执法部的人紧张地用魔杖指着前方旁若无人大步走进审判厅的黑魔法先锋，却见被审者踏上审讯台，昂首环视着全场，接着发出一声冷冷地嗤笑：“看来各位是做不了埃阿科斯了。”

旁听的人中有人像是被踩了痛脚，几乎跳起来喊：“格林德沃！严肃一点！”

格林德沃挑眉看过去：“这不是意大利的麻瓜事务司长吗？什么风把您也吹来了？这段时间里又把你们意大利魔法界多少无辜人士送进麻瓜的嘴里，任他们被麻瓜折辱，而你们自己悠然自得地觉得，《保密法》得到了保密呢？”

在吵起来之前，审讯司的人敲了敲槌子，示意全场肃静，才看向格林德沃：“格林德沃先生，我们有傲罗指证你于10月4日下午，杀害了一位麻瓜女士，请问你承认吗？”

“无稽之谈！”格林德沃扬着头，轻蔑地看向他们，“你们问过了多少遍，档案就在你的手边！而魔杖你们也检查了无数遍，想必它也告诉你我最后施展的一道魔法是什么！然而你们却非要在大庭广众之下，开这个莫名其妙的审判，难道是想逼供成招，好让你们美国魔法国会司法部的大旗上再添一道冤魂？”

他不等上面的人回复，微张开双手，那双令人接触后不由凛然一振的异色双瞳打量着所有倾听的人：“我魔法界的兄弟们，姐妹们，朋友们，这就是你们相信的正义，这就是你们相信的魔法部！你们家里有多少人，被他们不合理的法律送入囚牢？你们在这不合理的管制下，生活了几百年？外面的麻瓜都知道不断更新，而我们呢？我们这些魔法的后裔，不得不收敛羽翼，苟活于世，避开麻瓜就算了，还要被制定这个规制的人，强行戴上不镣铐，将莫名的罪名安在他们的头上！就如今天的我一样！”

“格林德沃先生，谁不知道你是公认的讨厌麻瓜呢？”执法部的人忍不住打断他的话！

“我还是公认的讨厌各国魔法部呢？请问各位有哪一位魔法部成员死到我手上了吗？”格林德沃转身看向他，微偏偏头，冷嘲地问，“我还在报纸上批评过霍格沃茨的邓布利多教授呢！他现在不是好好地活在学校里吗？”

旁听的邓布利多忍不住轻笑了一声，这一声尽管轻，但在被格林德沃狂妄的话语气到安静的审讯厅里格外明显，不少人都看了过来，邓布利多只能佯装不是自己发出的。

大厅中的格林德沃慢慢抬起头，也向这边看来，他们两人的眼神在空中相对，邓布利多只能漠然地看着他，而格林德沃的脸上却慢慢绽开一个笑容。尽管十几天的牢狱之灾让他形容略为消瘦，但他略长的金发此时没有扎起来，微卷着披在肩上，透出正午阳光的灿烂之色，俊美的容颜积冰初消，透出一丝暖意，让在场的一些女士们不由露出赞叹而惋惜的表情。

他回过头来，方才咄咄之色此时竟微有放松，只懒洋洋地道：“何不把那在场的孩子一起带来，相必你们也从他那根本没有大脑封闭术的脑中提取到了现场的记忆。”他说着，哼出一声笑，“明明有如此大的证据，却还在这里审问我？”

从第一次提审格林德沃向他们解释过后，这么多天，格林德沃对于他们的反复审问都没有再发过一次言，每次都认为他们浪费了时间，重复着无用功，还故意冤枉了他，这让执法部气不过才要公开审问。但格林德沃突然提出这个要求，让他们一时尴尬，他们确实也从那现场的孩子身上提取了记忆，这正是最大的证据，但他们一直隐而不说。

此时执法部的公诉人才别扭地道：“即使有这样的记忆，也不能证明不是你修改了他的记忆。毕竟黑魔法……”

他话还说完，旁听的人已经开始哗然，当然带头的是格林德沃的信徒：“这有点过分，就算下面是个黑魔法的精通人，但是魔杖和记忆的双重证据在，居然还要这样公审？”

“今日对于我严格，自然因为我是各位的眼中钉。但这样的权力，是否哪一天就会加诸到别人身上？”格林德沃趁机嘲讽地问。

他的话让在场的人小声讨论起来，审判长不得不再次敲桌：“肃静，肃静！”

当事少年很快被带了上来，邓布利多不由探头看了一眼，他应当是与克雷登斯同岁，但显得更为瘦小怯懦，头也不抬，只到了场上，也小心地环视四周。

审判长轻咳一声，唤起他的注意：“当事人，你的姓名是否是克雷登斯·拜尔本？”

邓布利多惊讶地睁大眼睛，快速地看向格林德沃。是因为这样他才卷入这件事吗？这孩子，居然在远赴美国后，和他们家小克瑞的名字一模一样？

拜尔本小声地答应了：“是。”

审判长又道：“请拜尔本先生将当天的事情向在场人员重复一次，请注意，你要说的真实有效。”

拜尔本哆嗦了一下，环顾四处，突然转身，指向格林德沃，声音细而颤：“是他！是他杀了我养母！”

这句话让旁听的人再次哗然，声音连审判长几次的肃静都唤不回来。

格林德沃毫无惊讶，甚至挑着眉嘲讽地笑了：“没想到你有这么大的胆量说这种话？恐怕就是你父亲在世，也不敢这么栽脏我。”他顿了一下，微垂首盯着面前的男孩，慢慢地道，“考乌斯·莱斯特兰奇先生！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仔细看了几遍ＨＰ里关于各种审讯的记录发现，魔法界居然没有律师？这对魔法的力量也太过自信了？难怪会发生伏地魔轻易栽赃他舅舅成功的事件呢！
> 
> 1911年，麻瓜现代报业奠基人，普利策去世。


	25. 下2.3

下2.3

拜尔本一时张大嘴，震惊地看他，这显然是他第一次听说自己的真名。而这个名字，让全场的旁听者集体震惊了，他们一时连声音都发不出来，齐齐看向场上那同样惊讶地忘记了一切的少年。

格林德沃这时抬头看向审判席：“虽然诸位恨不得立刻认定我有罪，但根据各国魔法部的相关规定，我有权审诉。所以，我要求，美国魔法国会执法部提供审讯时从我身上提走的记忆及这个男孩的记忆！”

执法部的人不由站起来：“我们怎么知道你在见到我们之前有没有对这男孩修改过记忆！”

邓布利多叹口气，这个问题真是愚蠢！

场上的格林德沃就像听到了人世间最可笑的笑话一样，毫不掩饰地嘲笑出声：“第一、那位麻瓜女士死亡的下一刻，美国傲罗就集体出现，我就算神通广大，也不可能在这一时刻进行记忆修改术，否则你们傲罗是集体失忆了吗？第二、如果你们认定我修改过他的记忆，却没有测得出来，那我想问一下，你们美国的魔法教学是不是有如垃圾，连这种简单的审讯魔法都不会？第三、你们怀疑我修改过他的记忆，那么我也想问，在你们关押我与这位年轻先生的半个月中，你们是否有修改过拜尔本，也就是莱斯特兰奇先生的记忆？”

邓布利多长长地出了口气，这三个问题直指中心，问得漂亮！

现场的旁听者和审讯者不甘心地握紧椅子扶手，但旁听席在沉寂一刻后，有人大声喊了出来：“交出证据！”

很快的，“交出来”的呼唤声此起彼伏，让执法部脸色微白，即使格林德沃天天在各种行业里挑刺，旁听席上有人对他亦存不满，但他今天的话依旧快速地点燃了旁听席。

格林德沃居然还伸展双臂抬高双手，向旁听席致谢。邓布利多站在旁边，忍不住嗤笑了一声。什么时候了，还做什么秀！

执法部终于不得不将这一段记忆展示在空中，一段是拜尔本的，而另一段则是格林德沃的，这两段虽然视角不同，但内容基本一致。邓布利多看到格林德沃站在一所老旧的像麻瓜老教堂一样的大房子里，垂着头对拜尔本说什么，而对方好奇地抬头看向这个冷淡的男人。这时拜尔本女士突然出现，指着格林德沃，一脸严厉，显然是让他从这里出去，接着，一个非常重的耳光拍到了男孩脸上，男孩子颤抖着偏过头去，从格林德沃的视角能明显看到怨恨，接着他看向拜尔本女士，这位女士突然被一阵风吹了起来，向后摔了过去，她身后就是楼梯。格林德沃显然非常惊讶，甚至伸出手要使一个法术接住她，但这时，不知道从哪里打起来一道咒语，正要击向他身边的男孩，他还是果断地回身抓住身边人，避开了这个袭击，然而拜尔本女士却躲避不及，从楼梯上滚了下去，当场死亡。接着，傲罗突然显形出现在他们身边。

意外，纯粹是意外，未成年而没有接受过魔法系统教育的巫师们，在气愤惊讶等过于激烈的情绪中，会无形中爆发魔力，保护自己，袭击那些对他们的生命造成潜在危险的人或事物。

执法部这时终于找回一点镇静，接着道：“虽然没有明确证据来证明你谋杀了拜尔本女士，但是也没有证据证明，这一系列的事故不是你策划的。毕竟，你为什么要去见这位年轻的先生，以及最后那一道咒语，到底是谁发出的，你没有办法证明与你无关吧？”

“因为不知道是谁发出的，所以你们就准备，为了结案，为了你们的破案率，扔到我头上，是吗？”格林德沃反问，他甚至拍拍手，“这样的思维与效率，我由衷地表示钦佩。”

执法部人的脸涨红得像烧烤过度的牛肉，但格林德沃这时再加上一句话，让形势开始彻底一面倒：“在我提供我为什么要去见年轻的莱斯特兰奇先生之前，我希望提供一名证人，这位证人非常重要，可以当堂让你们验证，这位拜尔本先生，到底是不是莱斯特兰奇家的人，也供你们找到发出最后一道咒语的人。我希望各位来见一下，莱斯特兰奇家的一位女士，这位先生可能的姐姐，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇小姐。为了找到她的弟弟，她现在就在庭外。”

今天的审判已经精彩得让审判席上的人忘了惊讶地尖叫，而是齐齐看向大门，只见那位少女镇定地走到场上，执法部的人立刻用魔法开始验证她与场上吓坏了小男孩之间的血缘关系，结果让所有的人惊讶又沉默，他们知道格林德沃既然敢在这个时候请这样的证人说明他早有充足的证据，但确实证明了这是莱斯特兰奇家丢失的男孩，还是让他们非常惊讶。

莉塔神色复杂地看向自己的弟弟，却既没有向前，也没有说话。她不知道该怎么面对这个她曾经想丢弃，九死一生，最后不得不寄养却生活困苦的弟弟。他们之间确实没有感情，但血缘却让他们不得不是站在一起。

格林德沃这时才道：“我之所以想去看看这位年轻的先生，是因为十年前我们有一面之缘。我在大西洋的一艘麻瓜邮轮上拜访一位朋友时，发生了海难，这位当时还是婴儿的先生不幸被掉入海中，出于对同是巫师界同胞的关怀，是我把他从大浪中救了起来，交还到送他到美国避难的姐姐，也就是这位莉塔女士手中。前段时间我来美国拜访朋友，就非常好奇，试着想看看这位先生现在的生活，没想到，身为一个具有魔法的年轻人，无论美国，还是他的祖籍英国，都没有向他发出录取通知书。”

审判长这时才看向莉塔：“请问这位女士，格林德沃先生所言是否是真。”

莉塔看着她的弟弟，看对方的眼睛中含有泪光，小脸紧紧绷着，既不想在这样的大庭广众之下丢脸，却又似乎在责问她为什么放下自己这么多年不管，把自己扔给麻瓜。 

她深吸一口气，抬头看向审讯席：“众所周知，我的父亲为了血缘的传承做过一些令各位嘲笑而又幸灾乐祸的事情，这也是我的弟弟在出生开始，就遭到了仇家的报复。为了保护他，我父亲让我和家里的佣人送他去美国，我们身上法力微弱，留在他身上的追踪力就降低，这样仇家就暂时不能找到他。在向前美国的海上，我们遇到了海难，我弟弟被浪带入海中，是这位先生用一个泡头咒将我弟弟保护，并跳入海中将他救了回来。我所言皆是事实，诸位可以调查1901年2月的船难，上面就能看到我的大名。在1904年，我们将弟弟寄养在了拜尔本女士家，因为她看上去是一个喜欢孩子的人，我们相信她能把我弟弟照顾好，但不知道为什么会出这种差错。”

小拜尔本，现在应该叫考乌斯，不由向前一步，盯着他的姐姐。即使这个女孩子站出来，即使她说出了过去的事实，但那些他承受过的悲痛深扎心底，永不可消散。他不知道未来是否还有点希望，尽管这个希望光斑点点，异常微弱，是否能让人相信。可旧日的黑暗终于被晒透出一个小小的孔洞，让他忍不住想伸出手。

泪水不受控制地从他眼角滑下，溅在审讯庭的地上，他低声问向这第一次见面的姐姐：“你们不是因为不喜欢我，不想要我，才把我扔在这里，任由那个老女人鞭打我，教训我？不是因为我出生就是一个错误，不配得到世上的关注与幸福？”

莉塔摇摇头：“不，当然不！我们只是没有能力保护你，所以不得不让能保护你的人来。”

看着他们姐弟俩互诉衷肠，格林德沃几乎压不住不耐烦，他只能微皱着眉垂下头，看着地板上的花纹，半晌等他们告一段落后，才适时地道：“我能关注到这位先生，还真是要感谢拜尔本女士的高调，如果各位愿意去查看，会发现她的收养所叫第二塞勒姆，美国的各位朋友，你们显然知道这个名字是什么意思。”

塞勒姆案是美国魔法界最大的损失，被麻瓜甚至被自己人的“肃清者”追杀，让美国巫师们不得不退到最角落中，以求自保。拜尔本女士的行为可以很好地解释为什么她想收养考乌斯，因为她敏锐地发现，这一家人的不一般，而这个男孩可能是潜在的巫师。所以她鞭打他，教训他，认为他不配得到幸福。

麻瓜与巫师的之间的仇恨，并没有因为巫师的退让而消失，也不会因为逃避而消散，它横亘在世界之间，就像纯血与麻瓜出生的巫师之间所横亘的差异与仇恨一样，不会因为任何一方的退让与缄默而消散。

任何现象，任何不公，都需要正确的引导，才能逐渐变化。

审判员轻咳一声，唤回在场人所有的神智，才道：“尽管如此，格林德沃先生，这也不能证明你不是故意出现在拜尔本家，来揭开麻瓜与巫师之间的仇恨。”

“利用一个孩子来揭开仇恨？魔法部官员的肮脏心理比我想象中还要糟糕啊！”格林德沃没有回答，反而轻笑地反问。

执法部再次被气红了脸，但他们还没有说话，格林德沃道：“我现在可以请小莱斯特兰奇先生回忆一下，我当初见到他，是问他什么问题。”

考乌斯擦擦眼睛，转头用鼻音道：“这位先生到我家的时候，拜本尔女士并不在，而且根据她的计划，她那天要上街购物，应当要去一下午。这位先生来后，只是先测试了一下我是否有魔法能力，然后问我为什么没有上学，为什么没有收到入学通知书。我才知道，那种总招致我被拜尔本女士鞭打的特殊能力，是一种魔法。”他顿了一下，迫切地道，“但我确实没有收到录取通知书。后来，就是你们看到的那样了。上面坐的那位先生说，只要我肯指证格林德沃先生，我养母的死，就不会归到我头上。”

这孩子最后的话让旁听席再次发出止不住的嗡嗡声，遗憾又责怪的神色都抛向了审判席，让上面的人坐立难安。

格林德沃在这时故作遗憾地摇头，“威胁一个孩子指证我？啧啧啧。你们这些惯用手段，真是无聊至极，我也懒得再谈。但是关于录取通知书，”他说着，摊摊手：“或许我应该请魔法国会解释一下，这个问题？”

被他气得不清的审判席当庭用魔法与伊法魔尼学校的录取负责人联系，联系人很快回复：“我们给克雷登斯·拜尔本先生寄过通知书了，但是他没有来报道。”

“他没有来报道？”格林德沃轻声假笑了，“这可真是个好借口。美国一直称自己管理严格，但没有来报道的学生，居然没有老师专门核查？”

对方辩解道：“我们尊重每一个学生的选择，或许他并不想来！”

“你们派人问过了他不想来吗？”格林德沃马上反问，“一个或许就可以解决问题了吗？”

这真是一个巨大的失误，连伊法魔尼的负责人都没有办法解释。

格林德沃却在此时于场上转了个圈，环顾了每一面，才开口道：“就我所知，很多学校不问的原因，是因为有些巫师是出生在麻瓜家庭。就算年满十一岁的巫师没有报道，也不会有人问，因为各国魔法部，各魔法学校默认，麻瓜家族的孩子不来上学，也可以生活得很好。但他们真的很好吗？你们一个个去看过，去问过了吗？你们总说自巫师应用保密法后，就再也没有默默然了，那是我们纯血的家族不再与麻瓜来往，不再受他们追迫，我们的孩子不再有危险，可以尽情地放开自己的魔法才能。但那些不得己还和麻瓜们生活在一起的家庭呢？那些出生于麻瓜家族的小巫师们呢？你们去看过吗？你们确定他们都没有成为默默然吗？”

格林德沃背着手，站在大厅里，带着咄咄逼人的笑容，看向魔法部所有的官员：“那些身不由己，被无知的父母隐藏了录取信，只能被迫呆在自己的家庭中，因为你们闭目塞听的政策，而没有得到解放，没有得到家人谅解，成为默然者的有多少？而被你们魔法部以各种借口秘密消灭的又有多少？虽然众所周知，我不太喜欢麻瓜，但我认为，每一朵开出的魔法之花，都应该被珍惜。魔法界现在只剩下二十八个纯血家族，但在几百年前，甚至数千年前，我们有多少纯血的魔法家族？为什么现在会败落至此？你们声称再也没有默然者，为什么你们那么自信？为什么大家从来没有怀疑过？”

他说着抬起一只手，指向考乌斯。他的动作使在他手上的镣铐叮当作响，他却当音乐一样享受：“看看那对姐弟，他们不是纯血吗？只是因为年少失怙，就飘零至此，任由麻瓜欺辱。”

叹息而无奈的神色浮在他的脸上，羽毛般温柔，他微垂下面孔轻道：“我魔法界的兄弟姐妹，就算你们身为纯血，你们现在感觉荣耀，你们有没有想过，有一天，你们的后代，也会因为这样无知愚蠢的条令规则，落到和他们一样？”

邓布利多的手紧握在扶拦上，他微微闭上眼睛，格林德沃的每一个字就扯动他的神经。他的家庭，他的父亲，母亲，他可怜的妹妹，他曾经不得不留守的时光！

“阿尔，你觉得我的演讲很诱人，甚至打动了你是吗？”在新未来第一次的大型集会上，格林德沃的口才就让许多人蠢蠢欲动，加入他的阵营，他在报纸上的每一个词句，都为他赢得新的支持者。

邓布利多理所当然地道：“当然！因为你的话听上去非常有意义！”

“那你有没有想过里面的漏洞？”彼时方二十出头的格林德沃一边处理着各地圣徒寄来的信，一边漫不经心地道，“冷静一下，好好想一想。别让我那些花言巧语把你没注意的道路隐藏，别和那些只指望着别人替他们思考，甚至根本不懂得什么是思考，毫无逻辑的人一样。”

因为他演讲成功和新联盟发展而由衷高兴的邓布利多却被这句话带入冰中，他沉下心来想着，想着格林德沃煽动所有人时，那好听的话语下，只要细想就能发现的漏洞。

“阿尔，你是我的另一半，我的另一个大脑，你千万不能受我影响，你要永远冷静才行。别因为你爱我，就闭上眼睛，浪费你的才华。”

站在审讯庭边，邓布利多想着当初格林德沃带笑的话语，慢慢睁开眼睛。 

他知道，格林德沃今天在庭审之上的演讲是成功的，再次激怒了各国的魔法部，但同时，也得到了更多的支持和认可。他今天的话，明天就会在各国魔法界的报纸上原封不动，甚至用更为夸张激烈词句刊登出来，搅动这一片风云。

而总是站在他对面的那个“邓布利多教授”，到时候该如何回应呢？

此时庭上的审判长被他的话气得发抖，拍桌站起来：“格林德沃！你如果再煽动民众……”

“就如何？就给我随便扣个帽子抓起我来吗？”格林德沃居然偏偏头，冲他露出一个戏弄的笑容，“你们不是已经把我抓起来了吗？还准备用什么罪名呢？指出魔法界现有缺陷罪？我倒不知道，自称自己是最先进的美国魔法国会，还要封住众人的嘴吗？请问各位禁言咒可还练得熟练？”

他的话让旁听的人也忍不住笑了出来，然后齐齐看向审判庭，等着他们的决断。


	26. 下2.4

下2.4

审判厅上的几十个巫师们交头接耳，显然意见不能统一，最终其中一位巫师道：“这还是不能证明，击向莱斯特兰奇先生的咒语，不是他的同伴发出。”

旁听席上已经开始有人不满地小声道：“不能证明，不就是说明可能有也可能没有吗？”  
“为什么一定要咬死是格林德沃发出的呢？”  
“就算他这个人讨厌，倒也确实没有听说过他杀过人。”

小声的嘀咕让庭上的秩序难以维持，格林德沃倒是悠闲地四处张望。他看似无目的扫视中，总是有意无意地看向邓布利多，让后者几乎要给他扔个警告的表情了。但格林德沃突然看向什么人，他看了看便将眼神调回到正中央，但过了一会儿，又疑惑地看过去。

他的神色当然引起一些巫师的注意，不知道他在看什么，邓布利多却早就敏锐地随着他关注的方向看下去，只见一个巫师在几次接触到格林德沃的注视后，慌张地按下帽子想遮住脸，马上转身从偏门准备离开。邓布利多看了一眼庭上，果断地从另一边跑出去。圆型的回廊让人一时难以找到方才的巫师在哪里，但邓布利多没动，只是站在回廊边向下望去，果然看到一个年轻人快速地跑下楼，正准备出门。

邓布利多立刻跟上，出了魔法国会的大门，看到那年轻人正穿梭在麻瓜的大街，邓布利多快速地幻影移形到他旁边，一把搭上对方的肩。紧张而警惕的年轻人马上摸出魔杖，但邓布利多藏在袖中的魔杖已经对上他的腰间。

“这位先生，我们最好不要误伤。而且我相信，你也不想把你的魔杖送到魔法部去检查。”邓布利多轻声警告着。

“你是格林德沃的圣徒？”年轻人快速地问，紧张让他的声音带着克制不住的喘息。

邓布利多垂下眼想了想，微笑道：“是。”他当然是，他应该是格林德沃的第一个圣徒。他那双晶亮的湖蓝色眼睛看着对方，轻声道：“我只想知道，如果你是想要杀死小莱斯特兰奇先生的人，那们你是不是姓卡玛？”

年轻人绝望地道：“既然你们已经知道了，为什么不在庭上说出来？”

“因为我们不想把这些恩怨放到魔法部里讨论。格林德沃先生也说了，我们的魔法家族，本身就在凋零。而每一朵开出魔法的花朵，都应该被关爱。”

邓布利多说着，看他脱力地靠到小巷的墙上，眼睛无助地看向天，无意识地喊了一声：“父亲。”

“牢不可破的誓言？”邓布利多轻问，“老卡玛先生的命令？为了被拐走的卡玛夫人？”

“我母亲的死，让我父亲发了疯，很快就追随而去。”卡玛轻声绝望地道，“在他死前，他让我立了牢不可破的誓言，让我一定要杀掉老莱斯特兰奇最爱的人。”

“老莱斯特兰奇最爱的，绝对不是他的任何一任夫人，或者一双儿女，而是他自己。”邓布利多放开他，轻声安抚着，“他已经死了，连同那些过去，放过你自己，别做让自己后悔而遗憾的事情，你值得更好的人生。”

“格林德沃让你来的吗？”卡玛靠在墙上，微侧头看向他，微晒道，“我倒不知道，他是专门做慈善的。”

“他当然不是。他只是提出另一个可能的未来。”邓布利多道，“好好想想，别再对一个孩子动手。”

“是，我可以不对孩子动手。”卡玛无望地道，“我可以等他成年后，和他决斗。”他说着，顺着墙根滑落下来，抓着自己的头发，痛苦地道，“凭什么！凭什么！那个老头的错误决定，要让我们三个人来承担？”

“你承担的从来不是他的错误决定，你要承担的，是你自己人生的选择。尤瑟夫·卡玛，清醒一点吧。”邓布利多居高临下地看着他，冷淡地道。

“你怎么能理解？理解我失去母亲，父亲，多出一个莫名其妙的妹妹，还被迫用这样的咒语封锁自己的一生。”卡玛抬起头来，无法控制地大声反驳。

谁能理解？谁能理解他因为一个故事，失去了父母，甚至差点失去自己的妹妹？

邓布利多冷淡地看着他，像旁观一出戏剧，慢慢地道：“人们总觉得没有人理解自己，不过是因为害怕继续受伤，而在自己的心上封了一道锁，设下了用来拒绝和别人沟通借口而已。”

“难道我见人就去说：看看我的过去，看看我的痛苦？”卡玛就像终于找了宣泄的渠道，本能地反问。

为什么有那么多人总会轻易被盖勒特的话带走？因为他们真的太轻易放弃思考，曲解别人的意思，而不能好好地沟通。一但被盖勒特抓中其中的一点，那些愤怒、傲慢、恐惧，一但被放大，就容易被他的话带向新的境地。

邓布利多出神地想了一刻，忙把自己的心思拉回来，看向这个年轻人：“你若不能考虑到自己的路，只能让你的家族和你一起被埋葬。”他说着，拍拍他的肩，低声道，“你若不能用心去感受，只能被仇恨送向深渊，害人害己。”

放开他，邓布利多转身向国会走去，不知道这个时候，审判下来没有。

他离开的这一小会儿，审判庭决定暂时休庭，邓布利多在门口看到了姜戈，以及被其它圣徒安排接走的莱斯特兰奇姐弟。姜戈神色放松，显然即使休庭，结果也不会走向偏差，他忍不住悄声兴奋地对邓布利多道：“你没见到休庭后盖勒特离席时的样子，旁听席半数以上的人为他鼓掌欢呼。”

邓布利多轻笑：“我可以想象出来。”他顿了一下，微叹息地道，“只要稍不留神，大家都会为他鼓动。”

姜戈也叹气，作为新未来联盟的核心成员，他当然知道格林德沃最终要和面前的邓布利多谋划什么样的结局。他想着，拍拍邓布利多的肩：“任重道远。”

和姜戈一道走着，邓布利多轻声道：“我想，考乌斯还是不能回英国和莉塔在一起，但也不能放在英国。我们不能让盖勒特救下来的这个孩子再被其它人杀死。让联盟的其它圣徒安排一下，送到欧洲其它的学校。”

“那你得先说服莱斯特兰奇小姐。”姜戈苦笑。

邓布利多点头：“那是自然，这是我的学生。”

在让这姐弟俩好好谈谈之前，邓布利多得先和莉塔谈一下。他思考着如何说服好不容易见面的他们，站到了莉塔面前。看着他，莉塔轻声道：“教授，你不用说了，我知道你的来意。我也不能在自己没有能力保护自己的弟弟时，将他放在我身边。”

邓布利多惊讶地看她，随即赞叹地点头：“所以我说过，你是个聪明面勇敢的姑娘。”

莉塔笑了一下，那笑容中含着对世间不公的愤怒与无奈的嘲弄：“勇敢，是因为无计可施，只能挺身面对。”

邓布利多低下头，轻轻叹口气，没有接这个话。  
  
但莉塔接着道：“您的朋友，是个危险的人。他说的话，很有力量，但是……”

邓布利多惊讶地抬头，但更快地，他狡黠地笑了：“没有诱惑到你吗？那可真是个好消息。我可以拿这一点笑话他了。”

莉塔被他的话逗得轻笑出声，半晌她惆怅地道：“有那么一刻，我觉得他说得真好啊。但是，我想，即使他做到了，让魔法部让步，又怎么就能保证，所有的魔法之花就被关爱，怎么能保证，我们和麻瓜就能和解，人与人之间就没有仇恨，纯血家族不会凋零？即使是魔法界自己，都在欺压自己的同胞，他却只把这个问题，归到麻瓜与巫师身上。”

恃强凌弱，人类通性，无论麻瓜还是魔法界。对力量的恐惧，同时会让人伸出拳头，即使这个拳头，伤害的是无辜的人。

“是啊，只归到这一点上，是无法解决所有的问题的，只是把某一个问题无限放大。”邓布利多轻叹，“所以他每次发言，我都会反驳。”

“可你们还是朋友，他重若你的生命。”莉塔轻声反问。

邓布利多低头笑了，像是回忆到最甜蜜的过往：“在我人生的最低潮，我以为我会就此滑向不知名不知深度的深渊时，以为我永远不可能得到幸福，甚至不配拥有幸福的时候，他拉住了我，告诉我，每个人都会得到幸福，尤其我。”

他偏着头，明明已经是成年人，那日渐渐锐利的俊美容貌上，却透出孩子气的天真温柔：“所以，从那以后，我就认为，既然像我如此的人，都有机会拥有幸福，那么，莉塔，每个人，都应该有这份幸福，都配得上它。只要你肯耐心，只要你不放弃。”

莉塔望着他，眼睛几乎湿润了，但她快速地偏过头，然后自嘲地一笑：“希望如此。希望莱斯特兰奇家族，在我这一代能打破过去的诅咒。”

邓布利多抬起手，想了想，小心而轻柔地放在她的肩上：“会有人照亮你的人生，莉塔，千万不要放弃。”

莉塔没有回头看他，她依旧死死盯着卧室里挂的装饰画，咬住牙忍下盈在眼眶中的泪花，闷声道：“我诚心如此盼望。”

虽然不知道莉塔如何和考乌斯谈的，但第二天，考乌斯跟着圣徒离开，再次改变姓名，成为不可追踪的人。而邓布利多没有再等美国魔法国会的判决，带着莉塔回到了英国销了假。一回到霍格沃茨，他先给克雷登斯送了封信，简单地告诉他目前没事，让他放心于学习。接着他便投手入他的繁忙的工作中，并开始着手写有关庭审的思考文章。

不出他所料，各国报纸各很快就将这次庭审的内容发了出来，姜戈所说的场面成为了许多报纸头版头条的照片，邓布利多看着那上面的格林德沃单身背在身后，一手却举起来，含笑向为他鼓掌的人招手示意，一派招摇，重重镣铐在他看来根本就是一个装饰，身后的审判厅完全是他事业的勋章。

他将照片剪下来，贴到自己的收集册里，看着他这能把各国魔法部气得七窍生烟的形态，不由独自一人笑了一会儿，然后铺开一张羊皮纸。

不久，邓布利多以本名公开发表了一篇文章，直指魔法部在审讯问题与教育问题上，毫无监督，无视着魔法界的现状。但他同时也指出：“格林德沃先生的话听着非常有道理，但其实有一个致命的漏洞，明明只是魔法界的政策问题，他却总把这些事情要引向巫师与麻瓜之间的矛盾。就算他口中的魔法之花都能被好好看护，难道魔法部就不会找别的借口去掩盖真实，不经审查就把他抓起来了吗？他却总把这些事情要引向巫师与麻瓜之间的茅盾，不过是借着有机会能把麻瓜卷进来，放大二者之间的区别与仇恨史。似乎不能挑起双方的决战，他就绝不罢休！”

他这篇文章刚发出没多久，姜戈的信就送了过来：“美国魔法国会迫于压力，已经将盖勒特无罪释放，他将先回维也纳的联盟总部，与圣徒们商讨开会后，再与你联系。请稍做等待。”

这个等待时间并不长，没有几天，猪头酒吧在傍晚，接待了一位严实地罩在旅行斗蓬中的客人，他蒙得极严的面下，一绺金发滑落出来。阿利安娜看到他的眼睛，立刻帮他安排了房间，然后用双面镜通知了自己的哥哥，很快，邓布利多就用飞路粉出现在那间房间中。

格林德沃正对着镜子刮胡子，从住进监狱后，他就一直没有时间修整自己，出来后就立刻开会，完全顾不上自己的形象。此时他一边用小刀细细地修整着自己的面容，一边抬头对出了壁炉的邓布利多漫不经心地道：“好久不见，亲爱的。”他说着，想了想又道，“你在旁听席上那个造型真的太大众脸了，我不喜欢，下一次你想个好一点的造型。”

邓布利多没有回答，只是慢慢走到他身边，贪婪地打量着他，看他依旧消瘦的身形，甚至颧骨都更明显了，眼神中的心疼全然不加掩饰。他轻声道：“下次别做这么危险的事情了。”

“危险不会因为我不做事情就不存在，相反，正是因为我不断地计划，才更有可能避开他。”格林德沃满意地看看自己的脸，放下小刀，得意地看向他。

“如果你不能计算出计划中的危险，无论你如何猜想，都不可能让危险远离你一分。”邓布利多却毫不吃那一套，马上反驳。

笑嘻嘻地转过头，格林德沃油盐不进地看他：“我的好阿尔，我好不容易离开一个危险地域，全身而退，你就这么欢迎我？”

邓布利多抿了抿唇，神色严肃，像是要吵架，让格林德沃一时有些猜不透。但更快地，他已经紧紧拥抱住面前人，近在耳边的急促的呼吸透露了他焦灼的心情：“这样的欢迎，你满意吗？”

那带着颤抖的呼吸将热气拂到他耳廓内，格林德沃闭了闭眼，突然拉开两人的距离，狠狠地吻上去。他将毫不反抗的爱人推到墙上，手指纠缠在他的衣扣中，在亲吻的间隙咬牙狠声道：“你应该更有诚意点，宝贝儿。”  
  
邓布利多不但毫不反抗，甚至很配合地将衣服甩开，含糊地道：“那得看你想要什么样的诚意了。”

他们诚意十足地把对方拉扯到就近的床上，担心与思念用更贴近的肌肤之亲来完成，用紧凑的呼吸与四肢的纠缠来诉说一切。等体力几乎耗尽后，他们才贴在一切，用语言来解决最后的问题。

“我都想好怎么劫狱了！”邓布利多闭着眼睛轻喘着小声说，引起了同样气息不均的格林德沃的笑声。为他的笑声不满地睁开眼睛，邓布利多却为他近在咫尺的温柔眼神而忘记了自己要说的话，反而主动贴上他的唇，再交换了几个细细的亲吻。

轻轻抚着他披满肩背的长发，那毛绒绒的带着事后微潮的触感，让格林德沃忍不住将亲吻落在他的发顶，小声道：“好了，我不是没事了？”却只换来爱人环在他背后的手轻轻的警告地抓挠。

“你是怎么想到要去看看小莱斯特兰奇先生。”温存半晌，邓布利多倚在他肩上，头也不抬地想到这个问题，轻声发问。

“虽然我早就发现你的那个女学生是我在船上遇到的小姑娘，但这次非常偶然。你知道我九月份是有个计划要去美国巡讲，但路上遇到拜尔本女士在宣传第二塞勒姆时，我听她用一种非常严厉的声音叫克雷登斯。”格林德沃早就想好了怎么和邓布利多解释这个问题，“我很好奇这个和克瑞同名的孩子，然后我发现他在被拜尔本女士威胁时，发生了魔法的力量。这让我忍不住查了一下他的领养情况。但更巧的时候，卡玛先生追踪过来了，我又确实听说过他们两个家族之间的矛盾，就留意了一下。毕竟莱斯特兰奇家族，是纯血中很重要又很独特的一个家族。”他顿了一下，“我想，抓我的傲罗是卡玛先生自己通知，原本用于杀掉小莱斯特兰奇先生后，针对自己的。毕竟他是一个有很高道德要求的人，虽然为了家族利益，却也不允许自己触范法律。”

基于利益的考虑，却出现了意外的转折，邓布利多觉得，这确实不能怨格林德沃特意找麻烦。但他轻声道：“我接到信时，有一刻甚至想，”

“嘘，别想那些。”猜到他要说什么，格林德沃轻声安抚他打断他，吻落在他的额头上，让他不由阖上眼睛，听着爱人在耳边道，“别说那些令人退却的话，别让你年轻的生命后悔。”

“如果我以后会为现在的选择后悔怎么办呢？”邓布利多小声问。

“你不会的，阿尔，因为你做的事情和我要做的事情，本来就不一样。而即使没有你，我也会走上这条路，你非常清楚，你拉不住我。”格林德沃淡淡地道。

邓布利多眨眨眼，在他看不见的地方，眼角的一颗泪珠悄无声息地消失。

把自己的脸向爱人怀里埋得更深些，他听着格林德沃道：“快睡吧，你明天还要上课，不是吗？我会在这边多住两天，就算阿不福思不高兴也不行。”

短促地笑了一声，邓布利多咕哝着：“你就会气他！”

接下来一段时间，邓布利多教授每天白天上课，晚上就会从学校消失跑去他弟弟的酒吧，看着似乎是为了与家人亲近，实际上纯粹为了工作间甜蜜的约会。隔了几天，他找了合适的机会，在早餐中和格林德沃谈了克雷登斯的问题。

格林德沃皱眉道：“这种事，也要我出面？”他顿了一下，不耐地道，“等他长大了，自然就明白了，现在你和他说什么都没用，小孩子的心眼，总是那么多！”

“能不能把你用在圣徒身上的力量分哪怕十分之一在你儿子身上！”邓布利多没好气地塞给他一块司康。

握着司康，看到同桌上其它两个邓布利多也转过头来，用不赞同的眼神盯着自己，格林德沃只好退了一步：“行吧行吧，我找个合适的机会先试一试。”

他当然没有马上去和养子谈这个问题，休假期间，怎么能够获得邓布利多更多的关注才是他的首要任务，在满足地休了半个月的假后，欧洲大陆的新工作迫在眉睫，他不得不返回。

离开前早晨，邓布利多帮他整理着衣领里的领巾，想起什么般轻笑：“你的功力下降了，连小姑娘都骗不了。”他说着，把莉塔的话重复了一遍。

上一世就没把这个姑娘骗走，这一世就更不在乎了，格林德沃就着他们距离，俯到他耳边颇有含义地道：“我的功力在你这儿不下降就行了。”他说着，舌尖轻舔在他耳垂上，轻而调笑的声音让邓布利多的脖子都红透了。

犹豫着推开还是更进一步，邓布利多还是忍不住偏过头。功力是否下降这种问题，试一试就知道了。此时距盖勒特·格林德沃回去开会彻底迟到还有一个小时。

隔了一段时间，克雷登斯在早餐上，收到了猫头鹰送来的一封信，上面熟悉的字体让他松了一口气的同时也有点紧张。显然他Papa遵守承诺，已经让他Dad安全无事了。

他小心地拆开信，只见那飞扬的字体上只写了短短三行字：“听说你分到了斯莱特林？不错，这让我终于觉得你像我儿子了。我们以后可以在你放假的时候一起讨论黑魔法了，但记得别让你Papa知道。GG”

反复地看着这三行字，再看那特殊设计过的签名，克雷登斯突然无声地笑了，他笑得几乎要喘不过气，让同院的其它同学不明所以，只能小声地道：“不会是疯了吧？”

他折折信，放入口袋中，抬头冷淡地看向说他坏话的人。

除了你重要的人，别人的意见，你可以听，但不要活在他们的意见之中。这是他即将踏上霍格沃茨前，格林德沃唯一和他说过的话。此时他终于想了起来。

对面的人还在议论他，克雷登斯漫不经心地吃完他的早餐，想着什么时候应该找机会和他的父亲，邓布利多教授一起喝杯茶。吃完早餐，他站起身来，准备去上第一节课。起身时，他的眼角扫到那些同学，不屑地轻哼了一声。那一刻，像极了他远在天边的另一个养父。

莉塔·莱斯特兰奇这时也起身准备去上课，但她看到克雷登斯的神情，那熟悉的轻蔑让她，突然想到一件事，一件她忘记了的事情。

当年格林德沃把考乌斯还回来时，还说过一句话：能把我们家的孩子递给我吗？

在她后来猜测格林德沃就是那个救过她弟弟的人后，她曾经收集过很久格林德沃家的资料，就她所知，他们家族里没有一个和考乌斯同年的孩子，但是，她面前有一个。

她突然迅速地走向赫奇帕奇的长桌，把纽特叫出餐厅，这个男孩和邓布利多教授较为熟悉，甚至有时候会去猪头酒吧帮教授送东西，他可能知道这些，就算不知道，他也是她在学校里唯一可以分享秘密的人。她在无人的长廊上，盯着他轻声问：“克雷登斯·邓布利多，是教授与格林德沃共同养的孩子？”

纽特迅速抬头看她，但更快地他低下头：“秘密成为秘密，总有保密者的原因。”

莉塔抬起头，震惊地不能再说下去。突如其来的秘密让她参透了在美国新未来联盟分部里，与邓布利多最后讨论格林德沃时，他提到格林德沃挽救了他的幸福那一刻，那回忆里甜蜜笑容的原因。

他去救的，不是他的朋友，是他重若生命的爱人！

莉塔盯着窗外，半晌，她突然笑了，这事情太好笑了，让她轻轻地颤着肩，笑得眼泪几乎都要掉下来。难怪邓布利多说，只要耐心，总会到来。

纽特无措地看着她，最终小声问：“莉塔，不要迟到了。”

听到他的话，莉塔依旧忍不住笑，只好冲他摆摆手，和他一起向教室走去。

这是她难得的一次好心情，纽特走在她旁边，看着长廊的晨光照在少女笑靥上，透明如独角兽的毛，也不由悄悄勾起唇角。

几天后，克雷登斯敲开邓布利多教授的办公室门，探头进去，看他Papa正在诡异的东洋室内乐的背景下，玩着迷你十柱球戏。看到他，邓布利多抬头笑笑，仿佛开学初那一个月的疏远从来没有存在过：“宝贝儿，作业做完了？要一起来玩儿吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢大家在连载的时候对前几章盖哥的演讲还算认同，其实写盖哥的演讲参考了许多民科的贴，简单来讲，这种文章最大的特点就是看着都对，但其实所有的数据都是九句真一句假，把大家的情绪煽动起来后，关键结论是假的。近期最民科的是米国总统关于移民的演讲，地址在：这里? 他的每一句话我都不能同意，但是，他的用法真是高超。听完特别容易被带走节奏，事实上就说一个漏洞，他说美墨边境是海[洛]因重要的私贩地，每分钟都有几百人被海洛因害死。这个漏洞在于，美墨确实是海毒的私贩地，但是被害死的美国人中具体百分比有多少是因为墨国进来的海毒呢？你从这个角度来看，就总能挑出他们演讲的漏洞了。当然，魔法部的官僚态度与滞后及毫无逻辑，邓校也很烦，在ＨＰ里，我们可以看出他一直想让自己脱出魔法部，好用更客观的态度来对待。  
> 最后，推荐大家看TED，有手app，也可以在网易公开课里看，网易的有字幕，TED的演讲逻辑和科普能力真的非常好，而且练听力啊。 


	27. 下3.1

下3.1

1916年冬

巴黎魔法部议事大厅内，各国魔法界代表团成员都肃静地用魔杖变出一个小纸条，一条条银线让他们的魔杖牵扯着这个小纸条掉入大厅正中间的一个高脚杯上。纸条一进入杯中，就自动融化，而答案则会被施于其中的魔法自动计数，便于公布最终结果。

他们的纸条上面都写着很小的字，决定着今天两项议题的最终结果：是否同意巫师们参于麻瓜的战争，以及，是否同意建立国际巫师联合监督会。尽管国际魔法协会已经存在，但这个协会主要的内容是促进合作与《保密法》的实施，魔法界的成员不得不活在这些规则之中，既无人监督，也导致一但野心人物渗入魔法部，就会造成无可挽救的损失。更何况巫师新未来联盟的合作模式，让各国魔法界也开始考虑，是不是应该有一个更合理的监管与沟通部门，让魔法界和魔法部能更有效地完成各种合作。

“我不认为你们这次能成功。”邓布利多在将自己的纸条投入高脚杯时，想起格林德沃在他临出发前冷淡的话。

尽管邓布利多曾经多次提议过建立这个部门，甚至在他长年的教学中，也曾经和自己一些已经进入魔法部的学生们透露过这项理想，而接受了他的理念，成长起来且愿意为之奋斗的学生们也已经开始促成这个合作，格林德沃也不认为这个提议可以一次成功。

“要让一个法律推行，需要血一样的教训，或者惨痛的损失。”格林德沃写着一篇黑魔法相关的文章，不抬头地和他讨论着，“如果没有损失与教训，上位者宁愿保持稳定。他们以为，只要在自己在位的时候，不要出事，他们就是最大的赢家，至于其它人活得如何，并不在他们的考虑范围之内。虽然有时候他们也会推行政策，那主要那是为了保住自己的宝座，或者他们与朋友间的利益。一个真正有远见的，愿意主动为了人民利益推动改革的上位者，非常罕见”  
  
邓布利多甚觉遗憾，甚至觉得愤怒，那么多教训，那么多悲痛，各国魔法部难道视而不见？

“反正他们又不痛，死的不是他们家里的人，损失的不是他们的利益。反而你让他们动一动规矩，他们的利益就得让渡，那让他们心都要滴血了。”格林德沃冷笑一声，这种事，他经历得太多了，早就看得清楚，“但没关系，亲爱的，尽管他们这次不会同意，但我想，等过几年，他们会同意的。因为麻瓜的战争，会让他们遭到巨大的损失。”

说到战争，邓布利多再次叹气：“各国魔法部都通过了紧急法案，为了防止大规模触犯保密法，各国魔法界不得参与麻瓜的战争。但是还是有大批巫师自己上了前线，连忒修斯都去了。这次我们也要讨论为什么不能参战，难道同盟军推进的地方，没有一个巫师居住吗？难道协约军战败的话，魔法界各国的成员还能友好相处吗？”

“小斯卡曼德先生给你写信了？”格林德沃却没有讨论这个问题，反而终于放下笔，微皱着眉看他。

“你到底对我和纽特有什么误解？”邓布利多哭笑不得地反问。

格林德沃依旧皱着眉：“他有什么事不能和他哥说，要和你说？他哥恐怕天天都希望接到他的猫头鹰！找你干什么？”

说猫头鹰，窗外就响起了猫头鹰的尖叫，邓布利多边去开窗收信边笑：“阿不福思有事也不和我说，大概当弟弟的在成长期间总觉得，有心事还和哥哥说是一件很丢面子的事情。”

“面子？”格林德沃嗤鼻冷哼，“面子值几个钱？”

邓布利多拆着信坐回到他身边：“钱什么钱，你最近很缺钱？你的联盟不是新投资了几个行业？”

“我们的联盟。”格林德沃不上心地纠正了一句，他的圣徒遍布欧洲，自然会在魔法界开办一些很赚钱的行业，甚至他还雇了一些哑炮，专门在麻瓜的世界赚钱，要论起资产，他真是不缺钱。  
  
邓布利多边笑话他边拆开了信，但只看了几眼，他的神色便肃穆起来：“忒修斯在索姆河失联了？”

又是纽特·斯卡曼德！这一世即使没有阿利安娜的事件，在意识到野心可能会导致的危机后，邓布利多依旧会欣赏那些没有野心却肯实干的善良人。恐怕在哈利·波特出现前，纽特都会是邓布利多非常重视的人了。

格林德沃满脸的不高兴，但仍是从他手中接过那封信，快速地扫了几眼后道：“我们一起去法国，你去开会，我去索姆河看一眼。”

邓布利多担忧地道：“你一个人？”

“我有圣徒在那边，放心。有问题会有人接应我。”格林德沃拉他的手亲了亲，把信折好放到自己的口袋里，“这个我留着给忒修斯·斯卡曼德先生当信物。”

然而，从他们到了法国，分开至今，没有一点消息。邓布利多看着所有的纸条都一一融化，面无表情地想。在他思考着要不要办完这件事就直接去索姆河看看，杯子里喷出一朵清泉，计票数字投在大厅的空中。

就如格林德沃所想，没有通过，900位代表中，397位赞同，462位反对，51位弃权。

非常微弱的差距。大厅里的巫师们发出各种感叹，惋惜或松口气，幸灾乐祸或无所谓，但邓布利多已经不想管这些了，他现在就想去索姆河。他站起身来，问着监管人员：“如果没有什么别的事，我们可以走了吗？”

监票人员非常错愕地看他，邓布利多教授绝对是愿意促成这件事的人物之一，他们以为即使这不成功，这位英国教授也会发表一些言论，但他居然一言不发，但表情又不像是因为失败而沮丧，他只是看上去非常着急，有什么事正催着他去办一样。

监票人还没有点头，法国魔法部的代表突然道：“邓布利多教授，就我们所知，你是支持格林德沃关于巫师可以参与麻瓜战争的提议的。请你能解释一下为什么吗？”

全场的焦点都集中到了准备要要离去的邓布利多身上，全场嗡嗡作响，他无没有回答，瘦高的身姿面无表情地看着提问人，直到全场都静到令人尴尬的情况，才轻声道：“如果新未来联盟的巫师帮助麻瓜赢得了战争，不管是哪一方的，将会对魔法界提出什么样的要求，又会获得什么样的支持？请问诸位想过等到那一天，你们准备如何应对吗？”

魔法界的代表小声地商议着，邓布利多这种话不止说过一次，他从战争一开始就呼吁魔法界要关注这个问题，因为他不会只发生在麻瓜界，迟早一天会影响到他们。

魔法部只说他在危言耸听，直到大规模的突然袭击在一夜间将一座村庄夷平，里面一半的居民皆是巫师，他们在睡梦中被麻瓜新发明的力量夺去了生命。

但对方显然没有准备在这里纠缠，只是冷笑一声，突然伸出魔杖放出一段记忆：“教授，你同意他的原因，难道不是因为你们是非常好的朋友吗？”

记忆形成的形象浮在了大厅正中央，全场巫师震惊地看着那里面，年轻的邓布利多在对角巷与仍是少年之姿的格林德沃亲切地谈天。

邓布利多也惊讶地看着这段回忆，他不由浮起怀念的神情，那时候的盖勒特虽然看上去总有些孤傲，倒是比现在可爱多了。

他的神情让邻近的巫师发生的误解，不由感叹地道：“少年知交，半路分道者，也很多。”

听到他的安慰，邓布利多垂眼笑了一下，却被对方误解为苦涩，不由更为同情他。

法国的魔法当然不可能同情他，也不会放过他：“这是你的同学给予的回忆，在1900年的对角巷，他们看到你们全家和格林德沃都很亲热。”

邓布利多垂着眼睛，勾起一个嘲讽的笑意，意有所指地道：“我又不会对所有见过我的人实施一忘皆空，他们当然还会记得以前的事情。而且，”他说着，抬眼看向问话人，“格林德沃的身世在整个魔法界都不是秘密，他的姑婆是巴希达·巴沙特，而她住在戈特里克山谷，与我是对门，所以我们曾经确实，亲如兄弟。”

当然，现在比兄弟亲近更多，阿不福思都没办法再找毛病了。邓布利多走了个神，才抬眼看向对方。

他虽然含着客气的微笑，眼神却十分锐利：“这位先生还有什么想问的，不如一起问。”

见他承认不讳，对面的法国魔法部成员一时也有点不知所措，他张张嘴，想说你们既然以前关系亲密，谁知道你们现在打得是什么主意。

没想到邓布利多想猜到他的想法，笑着耸耸肩，开口道：“无论我们曾经的关系如何，我只能说，我对他的一些作法不能认同，就如我不能认同各国魔法部在看着自己的同胞牺牲却无动于衷一样。你们的这种作法，只会让更多的人认为，只能盖勒特·格林德沃才能给他们带来未来，这才是把魔法界带入危险的举措！你们在把巫师界推向他的怀抱，却还在洋洋自得！”

他说着，再次问监管员：“如果没事的话，容我告退。”

监管员在他肃穆的神色下，只能下意识地点点头，看这位教授大步离去。

邓布利多临走到大门前，又回头看向那位官员，不知道想起什么般笑了一下：“我想知道，你们有没有问过巴沙特女士他对格林德沃先生的态度，以及，格林德沃庄园其它人的态度？”

他说罢，笑着摇摇头，似乎刚才听了个大笑话，他也没有要听答案，这次再不转身，大步离去。

在场的人被他最后一句话问得无言可对，如果他们不认为格林德沃庄园的人是新未来的同盟，怎么就能对一个曾经作为邻居而亲密过的人紧追不舍？

而邓布利多走出大厅，眉头就皱得很紧，他立刻从魔法部离开，然后幻影移形。

索姆河上方烟云缭绕，炮弹爆裂的声音和伤员的呻吟尖叫不绝于耳，空气中有令人不空的污浊，不单纯是因为硝烟，更有着大规模施法的痕迹。

邓布利多皱着眉走在战场上，甚至没有给自己施一个变形咒，只是将衣服变得像个麻瓜士兵。在炮弹炸向英法联军的阵地，呼啸着即将在他身边炸开时，他就会悄悄地施一个法术，让炮弹打偏，使他和身边的麻瓜能得以保全。听着路过的一个个麻瓜庆幸着尖叫，接着又咆哮着下一轮进攻，他却焦急地找着他要找的人。

纽特的信里写着忒修斯最后一次回信就在第五集团军十二师的驻防中，如果格林德沃找到他的话，也应该在这个师里，他不知道这二位魔法界的精英有没有改装换容，只能以真容示人，好找到他的目标。

连发的机枪子弹如暴雨般袭来，血花四溅，即使是邓布利多也不知道该如何用魔法来保护，直到有人一把拉住他按进壕沟里，用英语大声喊：“教授，你怎么这里？”

并不算熟悉，但邓布利多确实认识，这是格林德沃的信徒之一詹·科林斯，他也大声喊：“詹，你好！我想问你有没有见到格林德沃先生？”

科林斯身上还背着麻瓜的武器，他先是点点头，又偏偏头示意邓布利多和他走，边弯下腰躲开炮弹和子弹，边大声诅咒：“该死的德国佬防得太严了，我们打了这么久，才推进不到一公里！”

邓布利多也点头：“听说了！不过能推进一公里也是胜利。”

科林斯咧嘴笑了，把他带过弯绕的沟壕，才看到格林德沃正趴在战壕的土堆里，他手里握着一把麻瓜的狙击武器，即使是非魔法的武器，他使用起来也毫不费力，连续打中几个目标后，他才转头道：“虽然他们的东西进步很快，但比起魔法来真是太麻烦了。”他顿了一下又道，“你来干什么？”

“你一直也不回信，也不告诉我忒修斯找到没有！”邓布利多在炮弹落地声中大声喊道。

格林德沃也觉得太吵太费嗓子了，他没有再开口，只是比划了一下，邓布利多顺着他的手势看过去，就见忒修斯也趴在不远的土堆上，手中弹无虚发。格林德沃这时才凑近道：“我用魔法在枪上安了一个追踪器，只要对准敌人，子弹绝对不会打偏。”

看他得意的神情，邓布利多望着天摇摇头笑了，只问：“你为什么不写信报个平安。”

不等他说，忒修斯才道：“信发不出去，对方也有巫师，他们把猫头鹰都干扰了，不过格林德沃先生已经把信都收集起来，准备这两天战事稍安后，派人出去统一送。”

原来施法的痕迹是对方的诡计，一个炮弹在他沉思间于附近炸开，格林德沃熟练的压住他的头，带着他避开，壕土飞溅了众人一身。等略平静点，邓布利多抬头看向对面灰头土脸的爱人，伸手替他擦擦脸，轻笑道：“老伙计，要不要去冒个险？”

格林德沃也笑了，在灰蒙蒙的神色中显得牙齿特别白：“任君差遣。”

当夜，德国第二集团军营地发生爆炸事件，第四师一位少将身亡。但德军并不记得这场偷袭是怎么发生的，他们的记忆统统混乱，甚至有人怀疑他们身边到底有没有过这样一个少将。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 科林斯这个姓来自我正在看科林斯字典  
> 从之章开始，请脑补成裘花与德普年轻时代的脸吧，青年组要开始进入成年组了  
> 1916年，第一次世界大战索姆河战役爆发，英国首次使用了坦克，而德国的马克沁机枪对协约军严防死守，尽管英法联军奋力向前，全战只推进了四公里。


	28. 下3.2

战事暂时告一段落，双方都要休整，忒修斯拒绝了邓布利多帮他送信的提议，自己找了个猫头鹰给他的弟弟送了一封信后，便带着邓布利多在营地里参观。看着士官们疲劳而警惕，甚至偶尔露出的笑容都带着莫名的惊恐，邓布利多叹了口气，轻道：“他们的生活真不容易。”

忒修斯嗯了一声，轻道：“我没想到，他会派人来帮协约军打仗。”

知道这个“他”指的是谁，邓布利多点头：“我也没想到。盖勒特一向不喜欢麻瓜，他虽然和我说，这场仗必须打，不然巫师也会受损，但我还是推测，他大概会用麻瓜的战争当新的筹码。毕竟，他是个机会主义。”

忒修斯点头：“但能做到这一点，还是让我有很大的改观。”

“你都有所改观，可想而知未来的巫师界对他的态度会有什么样的变化。”邓布利多苦笑，“要把他们那些保守观念从魔法部手中掰过来不算，现在还得防着他们走到另一个极端。”

忒修斯低头笑了一下，突然道：“其实纽特那件事，我都没有正式向你们道个谢。”

几年前，学校的几个和莉塔有积怨学生联合给莉塔设了圈套想整她，莉塔在忍了很长一段时间后，终于和他们发生了争执。恰巧他们争执的地方就在纽特养神奇动物的塔楼边，几个学生之间的混战引起了动物们的骚乱，导致当时几个惹事的学生反而因为学艺不精受了伤。

纽特本想把这件事背下来，原本老师以为外顶多批评扣分或者罚做劳动，但布莱克校长坚持这样的学生应该被开除。僵持不下时，邓布利多突然提供了一段重要的证词，是有关这几个学生如何陷害莉塔的事情。尽管学生们不愿承认，在邓布利多温和地问他们要不要试试吐真剂后，他们不得不吐出了事实。

这段记忆并不是邓布利多提取的，而是格林德沃转交。没有人想到，尤其这些学生们更想不到，在他们密谋时，格林德沃正在霍格莫德休假，而他们密谋的地方偏偏在猪头酒吧。听到了那几个学生鬼鬼祟祟的谈话，格林德沃便把这段记忆交给了邓布利多，作为旁证，再加上邓布利多的力保，莉塔和纽特最终还是只被扣了学院分，并被罚去禁林巡逻。但同样的，欺辱她的学生也被扣了学院分，并替学校管理员打扫一个月的卫生。

邓布利多听到他的话，向着格林德沃的方向抬抬下巴：“对向他说吧，毕竟是他的那段记忆帮了我们的大忙。”

忒修斯转头看向正和圣徒开会的格林德沃，他们不知讨论到了什么，格林德沃拍拍其中一位圣徒的肩，笑着赞扬了对方，所有的圣徒就都嘻嘻哈哈地笑起来。

“我有点想象不出，他平常的模样，尤其他是克瑞登斯的另一个父亲。”忒修斯转过头来，无奈地道。

邓布利多想了想，突然眨眨眼，狡黠地道：“等你打完仗，我们一起聚一下，叫上纽特和莉塔，来我家里，我让盖勒特给你们做饭。”

忒修斯忍不住再次转头看过去，格林德沃这时候拿着一张地图在给圣徒们讲计划。看着一脸严肃给圣徒布置任务的人，他想象了一下这个魔法部忌惮深重，称之为新魔王的人，在邓布利多家做饭的模样，一时觉得下巴都快掉了。这饭能吃吗？再加上这个魔王对纽特天生看不顺眼，不会给纽特下毒吧？

格林德沃这时给圣徒安排完事务，向他们告了别，走过来对邓布利多道：“要回去吗？回去的话就一起走。”

看着邓布利多点头，还顺手拿手帕再次给这个魔王擦擦脸，忒修斯纠结了半天，终于道：“关于纽特的事情，格林德沃先生，我由衷感谢。”

大概还是感觉到不太舒服，格林德沃又用袖子蹭了蹭脸上的灰，这里不好用魔法清理，他只能凑合一下，听到他的话，也只是嗯了一声，向邓布利多撇撇嘴：“感谢你们教授吧，要不是他喜欢的学生，我才不会这么上心。”

听到他说喜欢这个词的时候，似乎咬牙切齿，忒修斯只能对自己说这是出了幻觉，但他看向邓布利多，却见对方笑得无奈，最终向他说：“忒修斯，注意安全，我们战后见，记得来家里吃饭。”

格林德沃气哼哼地牵起他的手，悄无声息地施了个起雾术，两人很快就隐藏在雾中，幻影移形。忒修斯听到他最后一句话是：“为什么叫那小鬼来吃饭？不许来！”他无奈地摇摇头，走回自己的位置，防备着下一场战役。

两年后，当他百感交集地回到伦敦，没想到真的接到了邓布利多的邀请，请他在圣诞节前的一个周末一起聚个餐。他犹豫着，还是如约按时赶到猪头酒吧，没想到那里竟然为了这次聚会歇业一天。

他敲敲门，来应门的人并不是邓布利多家的人，而是一个他多年没见，成长起来女孩子。看着对方如烟雾般的眼睛，他突然心跳加速，喉头微动，一时竟说不出话来。半晌他才道：“好久不见，莉塔。”顿了一下，他忍不住道，“你今天很漂亮。”

莉塔扶着门轻笑了一下，那双总像藏着许多故事眼睛流露出好奇的笑意：“好久不见，战争英雄。”

忒修斯一时红了脸，不由摸摸脖子，眼睛乱转起来，不好意思一直盯着对方看。然而在他四处乱看的时候，他的眼睛不由定住了。他几乎想掏出手帕来给自己擦擦眼睛，看自己是不是因为仗打多了有点眼花。

他看到格林德沃围着一个套头的带着花边的围裙，上面还印着各种小小的布丁图案，正举着魔杖打扫酒吧的卫生，为这个总是看上去有点混乱的酒吧腾出一定的空间。虽然脸上表情有些淡漠，他仍是熟练地让桌椅归位，一条漂亮的桌布铺在一条长桌上，花瓶和蜡烛落在合适的位置上，而几盘提前做好的小点心也围绕着蜡烛拼出温馨的模样。

这时候格林德沃才慢慢转过头来，面无表情地道：“你们准备开着门站到什么时候？雪都进来了！”

忒修斯这才忙进了门，就见格林德沃皱着眉看着卷起来的雪花，挥挥魔杖，用魔法做了一个小雪人。小雪人跳到点心盘人，歪着头成了装饰。忒修斯对着童心十足的装饰足足看了一分钟，才看到规矩地坐在一边的弟弟。他走过去，先给了纽特一个拥抱，轻声道：“我回来了。”才道，“你的龙的研究做得怎么样。”

纽特先嗯了一句：“我在报纸上看到你回来的照片了，恭喜你。”接着他才微有点兴奋地道，“乌克兰铁肚龙真得很有趣。”

莉塔这时才站到他们兄弟旁边，懒洋洋地抱着臂道：“他已经和我说了好多关于龙的知识了，我相信你们家将来可能要为他娶一条龙。”

纽特匆忙地抬头：“莉塔，你就不要再打趣我啦。”

忒修斯却看着莉塔道：“如果他能找到一条龙，我都觉得会放心许多，但我担心，他连条龙都找不到。”

“忒修斯！”纽特小声地抗议，然而莉塔却冲着他哥笑出了声。他惊讶地看了一眼这个在学校时期就和他关系亲近的朋友，突然意识到，有什么东西发生了，而他却错过了。

脚步声从他们身后响起，邓布利多楼下带着克雷登斯出现，愉快地道：“见到你们真好，忒修斯，欢迎你平安归来。”

忒修斯上前和他轻轻拥抱了一下，就听着旁边的格林德沃冷冷地轻轻地哼了一声，全然不满。他放开邓布利多，看着克雷登斯向他眨眨眼，示意他别说话。

邓布利多这时给大家介绍：“盖尔，我的学生你都认识。那这位你们也都见过，”他说着，轻笑，“毕竟是盖勒特·格林德沃嘛。”

格林德沃向其它人冷淡地点点头，唯有看向纽特的时候，皮笑肉不笑地道：“当然认识，毕竟是你最喜欢的学生嘛。”

“盖尔！”邓布利多反手在他胸膛上轻轻拍了一下，笑着阻止他。

格林德沃只好嘟嚷着：“Fine，反正是你的学生，大于一切。”说着，他皮笑肉不笑地看向面前的三人组，“要来点你们教授最喜欢的柠檬雪宝吗？”

三人组集体摇头，而邓布利头已经去邓布利头伸手去拿餐桌上的小蛋糕卷。他看向长桌时，立刻看到那只施了永恒冰冻术的小雪人，不由立刻看到那只施了永恒冰冻术的小雪人。他眼睛一亮，左右看看，显然对这个装饰非常满意。忒修斯终于知道格林德沃为什么要做这种东西了。

格林德沃站在一边，却只看向自己爱人的头发，不知道为什么，邓布利多那头长发没有扎紧，几绺头发松得快要掉出来。他终于忍不住，抬手替邓布利多重新扎了一下，邓布利多就咬着蛋糕，背对着他任由他整理，边和自己的学生打趣。那熟练且理所当然的姿态，让面前的三个年轻人不知道为什么，都想把眼睛别开。只有克雷登斯见怪不怪地望望天。

替邓布利多扎好头发，格林德沃垂下来的手便放在对方的腰间，轻声道：“你好好照顾你的学生吧，我去厨房了。”

听着他对着邓布利多格外温和的声音，三位学生同时想：他们今天，是真的要吃这个欧洲新魔王做的菜吗？

霍格沃茨已毕业的四位学生坐在桌前，望着他们的老师神色自若泡茶的模样，只有克雷登斯习以为常地道：“我Dad做饭非常好吃，只要他休假，我们就可以吃得特别好，连巴希达太姑婆都夸他青出于蓝呢！可惜你们要回家过圣诞家，我们每年的圣诞大餐都是他做。”他说着，转头看向邓布利多，“Papa，你们商量今年圣诞吃什么了吗？”

邓布利多抬头：“盖尔说，今年可以做烤猪肘，他以前从来没做过这道菜，今年可以试一下。甜点吃樱桃浆淋芝士蛋糕，他春天的时候就攒好樱桃奖励了。”他说着，向自己的学生们道，“这还是我特别要求的呢。”

太家常了，其它三位霍格沃茨毕业生觉得，这个气氛真得诡异到了超出他们的想象，但很快地，格林德沃做的菜就放了上来。奶油芦笋的前菜，配着苏格兰羊肉汤，主菜是奶酪猪排配着意式烤胡罗卜及芝士水饺。

他们边吃边聊，邓布利多问了忒修斯战场最后一年的情况，尤其东线的状态，又问了纽特有关龙血有什么新的研究，桌上他的弟弟阿不福思和妹妹阿利安娜有时候也会插两句。

阿不福思对他哥哥不嘲讽两句似乎就不舒服，他大声道：“阿不思，够了！吃饭呢，你怎么就不能聊点轻快的话题，比如圣诞节你最好来给我帮忙，要不这边忙不过来。”

邓布利多笑着冲他眨眨眼：“那可不行，我和盖尔已经约着要去耶路撒冷了。不过克雷登斯已经答应替我来给你们帮忙。”

撇撇嘴，阿不福思小声说了一句：“二人世界，真是够了！”

莉塔不由为他们的对话小声笑了起来，忒修斯忍不住再次抬头看他，而接触到忒修斯的眼神，她也不躲，反而偏偏头，似乎疑惑对方想干什么，忒修斯只能不好意思转过头去。

格林德沃全程没有说话，他板着脸，慢慢吃自己那份，直到邓布利多一边和别人说话，一边悄悄地又故作不经意地把自己盘子里的胡萝卜拨到他盘子里时，格林德沃才抬头，慢条斯理地道：“亲爱的，乖乖地把胡萝卜吃完，否则晚上甜点取消，我们就只吃烤蔬菜。”

邓布利多转过头来，不满地瞪他：“你太过分了，你明知道我不喜欢吃胡萝卜。”

格林德沃把菜又给他拨过去：“我换了新煮法，加了点奶油，牛奶，葡萄酒和罗勒，肯定吃不出来味道。吃胡萝卜对你的眼睛好。你要不好好吃，我就当着你学生面喂你吃了。”

邓布利多不愤地用力叉起一块胡萝卜，用力地咬着吃完。等吃完，他突然惊讶地眨眨眼，小声说：“哦，这次真得很成功。”

格林德沃得意地道：“当然。”顿了一下，他有如恶作剧一般勾起一个笑容，“这是一个麻瓜菜谱里的做法，专门哄不喜欢吃蔬菜的五岁小朋友的做法。”

忍了很久的阿利安娜先爆笑出声，连阿不福思都哈哈大笑。安娜笑得眼泪都要流出来，她一边擦眼睛一边道：“我做证，盖勒特那本菜谱我有见过！”

这真是太可气了！邓布利多瞪着眼睛佯怒地拿叉子指着自己的家人：“你们到底是站在哪一边的？”

克雷登斯慢条斯理地道：“在让你吃蔬菜这一点上，我们都站在Dad这一边。”

霍格沃茨的三位毕业生面对邓布利多的视线，集体低下头，却笑得肩都颤得遮不住。邓布利多只能望望天，无奈地看向身边的人：“你是故意的吧，盖尔？”

格林德沃却亲切地拍拍他的肩：“我是为了你的身体，亲爱的。”他说着，看看餐桌上的情况，然后道，“把你的胡萝卜吃完，我就要端甜点了。”

邓布利多冲他做了个鬼脸，但还是把这个特别制作的胡萝卜吃光，看格林德沃满意地挥挥魔杖，撤掉了桌上的餐盘，送上来桔子果冻蛋糕。邓布利多看上去满意多了，没想到他切开蛋糕，里面夹的居然不是奶油，而是麻瓜的冰激淋，这让他几乎欢呼：“盖尔，你真是太好了！”

柠檬味的冰激淋代替了奶油，与桔子果冻的甜中和在一起，再夹在蛋糕中，确实非常好吃。连忒修斯都忍不住吃了第二块，在他伸手的时候，他看到对面的莉塔对着他忍不住笑了，他不由不好意思，但莉塔轻声说：“快点拿，我还要吃呢。”

他夹走自己的蛋糕，抬眼就看到莉塔垂着眼睛挑了一块放到盘子里，然后抬头冲他笑了，似乎在觉得他有点傻气。

邓布利多此时微惊讶地看着这两个学生，几乎想回头去看纽特，但他克制住了，若有所思地叉着自己的蛋糕，却听到格林德沃在他耳边非常小声地道：“吃你的，别管了。”

这我也管不了啊，邓布利多无奈地冲他笑笑，然后轻声道：“谢谢你，亲爱的。”

“谢什么？谢我让你喜欢的学生进门而没用一个魔法把他抽出去？”格林德沃嗤笑。

“你到底为什么对他意见这么大？”邓布利多好笑地轻道。

“因为他，有你喜欢的那种物质，不追求权力，不追求名誉，只问事实真相。”格林德沃慢慢地道，“而我没有。”

邓布利多惊讶地看着他，他却没有抬头，只是慢慢地叉起一段桔子果冻，新鲜的桔子酱做的时候，可能有皮没有清理干净，吃到嘴里，微微渗着一点涩。邓布利多这时叹口气，温柔地握住他的手，轻声道：“是的，纽特确实有我喜欢的这种特质，但是，盖尔，无论你有没有，我都爱你，我只爱你一个人啊。”

格林德沃放下手中的叉子，终于抬头去看他：“当然，我当然知道。”他扯了一个笑意，微垂下眼睛，“但你也要明白，有些情绪不是我不想让它出现，它就能不出现。”如影随行的不安，嫉妒，愤慨，不会轻易消失。

邓布利多却把手握得更紧些，与他手指相扣：“我知道，但是，我在这里，一直都在，亲爱的。”

格林德沃抬起眼来，他的眼神和少年时代没有任何不同，只要邓布利多出现，他的注意力似乎就只能放在这一个人身上。他微笑地轻道：“当然，所以我不是来了嘛。”

虽然他们交头接耳的声音很小，大家根本听不到，但这个姿态摆在面前，谁也不瞎。坐在离他们最远端的阿不福思无奈地撑住额头，对今天的客人道：“从我十六岁开始，就是这样，快二十年了！永远像刚结婚第一个月！所以我要带着安娜出来，坚决不要和他们住在一起！”

安娜咬着冰激淋：“但是他们真的很好玩啊！”

克雷登斯小声说：“虽然我Dad经常咆哮骂人，但是只要我Papa提高声音，他立刻熄火，虽然很不情愿，但是就是从火里跳到冰里一样，非常有趣。”

一点也不有趣！听你们家的密辛，看教授和他爱人恩爱，是一件又聋又瞎又要被诅咒的事情。三位毕业生决定眼不见耳不听，吃完这顿饭，出了这个门，一定要一忘皆空。

而且，结婚？！梅林的头发啊！这两位是举行过婚礼的吗？这个消息太可怕了！耳朵要聋了！

餐后大家一起喝了点阿不福思调的酒，格林德沃在邓布利多和斯卡曼德兄弟谈天时，不经意地走到莉塔旁边，悄无声息地推给她一封信，端着酒杯看向窗外的雪：“你弟弟给你的。他决定要在欧洲工作，正好是我圣徒手下的部门，大概以后他会为我工作了。你不要介意。”

莉塔将信收起来，轻声道：“没关系，每个人都有自己的选择，虽然我不太相信你那一套，但考乌斯喜欢，他自己能为自己负责就好。”

格林德沃啜着酒，默不作声。他上一世只见过这个女子一面，对方以生命换取了时间，为少年时期的陪伴与未来的爱人争取了生命。她选择了自己的道路，并为之付出。为了她这个选择，邓布利多深感遗憾。此时，她终于可以安稳地去选择一个令她满意而且她愿意为之负责的未来。

他的沉默让莉塔有些疑惑，在她揣测的神情中格林德沃换了个话题：“我觉得忒修斯人不错，当然纽特也不错。”

莉塔不由失笑了：“梅林啊，我真不知道您还负责这种事。”

“不，我不负责，只是阿不思很挂心你们，所以我替他问问。当然，”他回过身来，看到邓布利多抬起头，两个人快速交换一个微笑，他才又道，“你说得对，每个人都有自己的选择，为自己负责就好。”

他说着，就准备离开，但莉塔却突然道：“教授曾经说，每个人，都应该有这份幸福，都配得上它。”她抬起头，看向在私底下总是拒人千里的格林德沃，那双眼睛似乎能看透一切，却只是隐而不说，“他说，这种信念，是你给他的，让我耐心不放弃，会有人照亮我的人生。”

格林德沃没有接话，他只是看向邓布利多，最后垂头用一惯冷淡的腔调道：“就算有照亮你的人，也请不要犹豫地伸出手，并且好好珍惜，否则，你的幸福就会从指间溜走。”顿了一下，他轻哼一声，“不知道是谁照亮谁。”

说罢，他举着杯子从她身边离开，不着痕迹地站到邓布利多身边，把手搭到爱上肩上，而邓布利多边笑着和别人聊天，无意识般地抬起胳膊握住肩上那只手。

莉塔看着他们亲密无间的模样，过了一会儿，偏过头，无声地露出一个笑容，却毫无笑意，去看窗外的雪。不一会儿，忒修斯走到她身边，有点拘谨地道：“时间不早了，要不我先送你回去？”

抬头看向这个高大英俊的青年，战地的生涯并没有让他带着杀气，反而内敛克制。她想了想，伸出手，让忒修斯把她拉起来：“好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对FB里这几对BG的CP还是非常喜欢，所以不会拆嗒~  
> FB1里，当雅各布说自己在一战战场时，纽特说他在对付乌克兰铁肚龙。  
> 1918年，一战结束，同年，普朗克因为发现量子理论获诺贝尔物理学奖。


	29. 下4.1

下4.1

1928

“我们收到同胞们的投诉，指出最近在美国魔法界出现了大量的神奇动物偷贩现象，许多只适于生存在原生地的神奇动物于欧美之间长途互相偷贩。不但在运输过程中，引起了麻瓜的注意，并且在贩售至欧洲后，由于生活环境的不适宜，而发生了大量的神奇动物狂躁袭人事件。我亲爱的各位执法司的同僚们，你们有什么想法？”

执法司长兼安全部长靠在椅子上，看着神色严肃，但美国魔法国会皮奎利主席的这番话他一句也没听进去，他只是看向另一位同僚，蒂娜·戈登斯坦。这位女士虽然固执严谨，倒也有自己的底线，只不过依旧像以前一样，不懂变通。也许她确实需要一个人来改变她，只是这个人，目前还没到美国，而在匈牙利考察。

他的目光让蒂娜如坐针毡，她在自己上司的注视下，不由战战兢兢地站起来道：“或许，我们可以请一位专家？”

她的上司，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯不由挑了下眉，但他表情还算放松，似乎为她这个想法露出了赞许的表情，让蒂娜悄悄松了一口气。

她在魔法国会并不是最受欢迎的傲罗，在十几年前，美国魔法国会抓住盖勒特·格林德沃却不得不将他无罪释放后，因为历史原因本来就极度隐藏自己的魔法国会就变得更为严谨。

尤其格林德沃在释放后，英国魔法界的一个职业评论家布莱恩·格林多写了一篇文章，对于美国这种虽然抓人抓错了，但是还是禀着依法办事，言论自由的态度，让格林德沃的案件最终追求到了真相，还是值得表扬。

这简直让魔法国会哭笑不得，他们是真想把格林德沃关起来，哪怕几个月，也能让这个给各国魔法部极尽挑刺，刹刹威风，结果却被他给了一个当庭的难堪。

蒂娜·戈登斯坦是在那很久以后才进入傲罗团队，她曾经用冥想盆重新看过个案子，尽管对格林德沃的态度与言论不置可否，但她确实觉得，即使要遵守《保密法》，也应当对每一个拥有魔法的人，尤其是未成年人，尽到魔法部应尽的责任。因此她在本职工作之外，常做的事情，就是在各地探查是否有像考乌斯·莱斯特兰奇一样，拥有魔法，却被麻瓜耽误的少年。

也正是因为她的这种行为，虽然魔法部有不少青年才俊都想追求她，但约会几次后，就不了了之，也正是因为她在格林德沃的理念虽然不感兴趣，却对他的一些理论较为认可，也让魔法国会对她有些意见。

“格雷夫斯先生，你意下如何？”皮奎利女士转头看向自己的执法司长。  
  
“我觉得戈登斯坦小姐的提议不错，我们确实应该找个专家。毕竟我们对神奇动物一惯的态度就是抓起来，如果抓不住，就用魔法处死。事实上，我已经收到很多投诉，因为这种执法方式，造成了许多神奇动物的灭绝，也使得我们一些魔药已经无法制作。”格雷夫斯严谨地道。

得到上司的支持，蒂娜的脸有点红，也颇有神采地抬起头来。但格雷夫斯下一句话让她又沮丧了：“不知道戈登斯坦小姐有什么推荐的人选没有？”

蒂娜吱唔了半天，终于道：“我只知道一位，相对比较专业，”见大家都抬头看她，她忙修改了说法，“但我不知道他是不是真的专业，一位英国的先生，写过一本《神奇动物在哪里》的书。”

有傲罗不屑地说：“哦，一个写书的，不就是四处找一些见闻，道听途说，再装成自己很懂的模样，对别人瞎指挥。”

蒂娜急急地道：“我觉得他应该是有些见闻的，比如卜鸟，他就认为这不是一种占卜的动物，而是因为对潮湿的天气敏感，在下雨的时候才会鸣叫的神奇动物。”她看着同事不屑，甚至有些不耐烦的的眼神，忍不住提高了声音，“我们总要试一试！”  
  
不等其它傲罗谈论，格雷夫斯先慢慢地道：“我想确认一下，你说的这本书的作者，是不是纽特·斯卡曼德先生？”

蒂娜松了一口气，忙点头道：“是他，确实是，我知道他就在英国魔法部的神奇动物管理司工作，应当不是着道听途说的人。”

听到这个姓，有傲罗疑惑地道：“斯卡曼德？那个战争英雄？”

格雷夫斯回头，扯了一下唇角，这个笑容看上去也不够亲近，只是敷衍：“那是这位作者的哥哥，但这位作者也不是什么等闲之辈，在校期间，因为饲养神奇动物，差点被开除。但他的老师非常喜欢他，你们应该听过那位教授的名字。”他说着，撇撇嘴，似乎有点无奈，“这位作者在校期间，是邓布利多最喜欢的学生。”

听到这位教授的名字，傲罗们就心照不宣了。皮奎利主席这时才开口道：“那格雷夫斯先生是同意这个建议了？”

彬彬有礼地微欠欠身，格雷夫斯道：“虽然我不能衷心地表示赞同，但目前我确实还想不到比戈登斯坦小姐的提议更好的模式，这还是看主席你的决定吧。”

皮奎利点点头：“既然如此，戈登斯坦小姐说得对，我们就先试试吧，希望战争英雄的弟弟，能带给我们一些惊喜。”

美国执法司立刻向英国魔法部神奇动物管理控制司发出邀请，而格雷夫斯在回自己的公寓前，以私人名义，找了个公用猫头鹰，给霍格沃茨的邓布利多教授发了封信。

隔了整个大西洋的邓布利多教授接到外面是美国魔法国会的标准信封时，本能地皱了下眉，但他打开内封，不由瞪大眼睛。快速了扫了一眼信的内容，他自语道：“亲爱的，你又要在美国干什么？”

远在美国的格雷夫斯部长，或者说盖勒特·格林德沃此时正在格雷夫斯的公寓中，挑剔地看着执法司送来的各种文件，最后撇着嘴道：“一群笨蛋，这么简单的事情都要打报告，美国魔法国会居然还有脸说自己是效率最高的魔法部？”

挑完错，批复了每一个文件，格林德沃在这个公寓里无聊地转了一圈，因为不合他的品味，格雷夫斯的用品被他随意地堆在了储藏室里，希望这位部长回来后不要介怀。而因为只是借住，格林德沃只在这里维持了最基本的家具，简单至极。

转了一圈后，他无聊地又转了一圈，甚至很多圈，最终轻声骂了一句，来美国这件事，他确实做得有点冲动了，这对于他来讲，也确实罕见。

三个月前，一封设计简单明快的婚礼请柬随着春日的花朵一起摆到了他们桌上，婚期定在了6月。格林德沃站在猪头酒吧他和邓布利多的房间里，看着这张请柬，听着邓布利多和他商量着婚礼上送什么礼物时，不知道是该松口气还是该皱眉。

关于斯卡曼德兄弟，在莉塔和纽特能够平安毕业后，他就很少关注了。即使邓布利多与纽特确实成为了非常要好的朋友，时常会通信，但是格林德沃觉得，自己这条线应该可以从他们三个人生命中撤出了。

然而历史却没有按照上一次的情况走，毕竟拜尔本女士在11年的时候已经意外身亡，无论是考乌斯还是克雷登斯都过着健康的生活。他甚至特意在24年的时候，去冈特家对面，用了一些咒语，使老里德尔家觉得这里风气不好而搬了家，没能让梅洛普去和里德尔私奔，这样汤姆·里德尔就不会出生了。

他满意地盘算着，觉得这个世界应该没有什么大问题了，等着把国际巫师监督协会建立起来后，就可以着手安排退休事宜了，但这张请柬的到来却提醒了他一些事。

上一世和纽特结为夫妻的蒂娜·戈登斯旦女士，现在都没有出现。她不会嫁给别人了吧？现在莉塔和忒修斯都修成正果，准备结婚了，纽特·斯卡曼德的书也已经发行了，但他们还没有见面。他记得上一世，这位小姐并不缺乏追求者。

格林德沃犹豫着，是不是应该安排点什么事，让纽特去美国走一趟？这件事他到底应该是任其发展还是应该插个手？毕竟那位纳吉尼小姐，他这世至今为止也都还没有见到呢！

“盖勒特？你到底有没有认真听？”邓布利多在他身后提高声音问。

“你不是已经准备好一套带有防御魔法的巫师长袍送给新人了吗？我准备再替你给他们再添一套首饰，你觉得给莱斯特兰奇小姐送一条项链好，还是胸针好？反正纽蒙迦德的饰品店正在扩张业务。”格林德沃转过身来，漫不经心地执起他爱人的手，在上面落下一个亲吻。

“如果是忒修斯，还是领针，不过是莉塔的话，项链确实更方便一点。”邓布利多的声音又放柔下来，这位在学校里总让学生们非常尊敬的教授，一但回到他们的小房间中，就会放软姿态。

“都听你的。”格林德沃的吻从他的手指落到他掌心，含糊地道。

邓布利多怕痒的轻笑，想微推开他，却换来更亲昵的亲吻。

魔法部重要成员的婚礼是异常敏感的公开场合，林德沃不好露面，他固然可以换个形象，但他却找了个借口，提前回了欧洲大陆，留邓布利多和克雷登斯前去观礼。

按计划送上了他和格林德沃的礼物与祝福，在拥抱新郎新娘的时候，邓布利多小声说：“当然，礼物的另一位制作者没办法首场，我代他送上着问候。”

忒修斯在他耳边道：“也祝你们一直幸福。”

纽特作为伴郎发言后，坐到邓布利多旁边，小声问：“你们准备这样分开行动到什么时候？”

这个问题，邓布利多没办法回答，他指尖轻轻对在一起，放到膝上，轻轻敲了一会儿道：“顺其自然吧。”说着，他转头看向自己的学生兼朋友，“倒是你，忒修斯都结婚了，你呢？怎么连个女朋友都没有？”

大厅里的欢歌笑语离他们俩都很远，甚至克雷登斯都在和来宾中的年轻女士聊天，而他们俩却坐在最角落的地方，像是尽量不要引起别人的注意。纽特翘起一边唇角：“大概，我真的只能和一条龙结婚了。”他说着，从一边的桌子召来两杯酒，递给邓布利多一杯后，举举杯示意道，“祝我早日找到一条我喜欢的龙。”

邓布利多几乎喷笑了，但他还是稳住自己的表情，轻轻与纽特碰杯，小声道：“祝你早日如愿。”

婚宴结束后，年轻人还有活动，邓布利多留克雷登斯玩得痛快，自己则先回了猪头酒吧，格林德沃果然已经从欧洲回来，正候在房中。见他回来，格林德沃放下手中的书，抬头看他：“怎么样？玩得开心吗？”

邓布利多点头：“看着忒修斯都结婚了，总觉得时间真快，而我一事无成。”

格林德沃笑了，向他伸出手，邓布利多握着他的手，顺势坐到他怀里，他才道：“你要是一事无成，魔法界的人都可以去跳火山了。”

邓布利多小声笑了一会儿，才道：“纽特说，他大概以后只能和一条龙结婚了。”

几乎要冷哼一声，但格林德沃最终还是皱了下眉，他不想让邓布利多看出他的情绪，便敷衍地道：“那他还不如和一条人鱼去结婚，你又懂人鱼语，可以替他去说媒。”

邓布利多笑了几声，但渐渐地失去了声音，只是靠在他肩头。尽管刚从婚礼上回来，但格林德沃觉得他情绪并不高，难道是真觉得自己一事无成？但他不觉得邓布利多是这种人，尤其在过了三十岁以后，比起名誉与权力，这位教授确实更重视未来与真实。

他没有问，只是伸手抚抚邓布利多的头发，然后听他张口道：“我们什么时候……”

话说到一半，邓布利多突然住口，然后笑着摇摇头：“没关系，我只是胡说罢了。”他说着，手指在身后上的肩上微用力，轻盈地跳下来道：“我以为你去欧洲大陆会很久，要过一段时间才回来。”

大抵猜到他要说什么，格林德沃没有回答这句话，只是轻道：“亲爱的，总会有那么一天的。只要时机合适，我们总能做到。”

邓布利多没有立刻回身，他只是站在窗前，格林德沃看着他的背影，等着他的话，半晌，邓布利多轻声道：“有时候，我真不知道你为什么那么自信，就好像，你对未来总是很笃定。”他说着，回过身来，“连我有时候，都只是在谨慎的推测后，进行合理的揣测，但你总是……”他说着，无奈地笑着摇摇头，“算了，不谈这些了。”

格林德沃想了想：“我自信，可能是因为，你在我身边？”

邓布利多失笑，终于重新站到他身边，一手插兜一手抬起来，戏谑地拍拍他的肩：“现在我在你身边了。”

“那我真是觉得安心多了。”格林德沃意味深长地道。

这场谈话最终以玩笑的形式结束，邓布利多也没有放在心上，格林德沃却没有能走出来，他在想一件事：有些事，到底能不能改变？有些事，是不是应该让它按原定的路线走下去？

在下最终结论之前，他还是决定先去看看，格雷夫斯这个人的身份，他伪装过一次，熟能生巧，就能再来第二次。找了个机会，他把这位执法司长困在了美国的一个角落中，他用着这张脸大摇大摆进入美国魔法国会。

令他的惊讶的是：蒂娜·戈登斯坦真的还没有结婚，连个固定的约会对象都没有。她的妹妹奎妮也依旧单身，魔法国会无论单身还是不单身的男士都盯着这位甜美的女性，却只想和她约会，只惦记着她漂亮的脸蛋和姣好的身材，并不是真的想娶一位读心者。

执法司并不欣赏蒂娜执著认真的态度，更不注重读心者的能力，格林德沃有时候站在走廊里，靠着栏杆看着这对姐妹不得不去做一些琐事的模样，只想说美国魔法国会真是保守而且瞎，虽然比起十几年前，新主席皮奎利已经做得比前任好多了，但是，毕竟管着这么大的地盘，她也会有力有不逮的地方。

然而浪费人才这种事，真是让人有点难以忍受。尤其奎妮这样的能力，居然只被美国魔法国会当成送茶小妹？一想到这里，格林德沃还是有点心痒，怎么能把这个人才拐到欧洲去。

想是可以想，他却还是非常犹豫，这一世在1900后，已经走向了一条未知的线路，他过去的记忆与经验，是否能像一个羊毛线团一样让他平安地穿过这一世的米诺斯迷宫？而他又是否能一路幸运，如取埃厄特斯的金羊毛？

犹豫让他一直没有采取任何举措，只是注视着这对姐妹。既然拜尔本女士已经死亡，而克雷登斯成了邓布利多的养子，让这对魔法界的模范夫妻见面的关键因素都已经消失，他们还会再见到吗？他们还会遇到那个麻瓜吗？

没想到他才过了没一个月，蒂娜居然提名纽特来解决魔法国会遇到的新问题，这让他颇为惊讶。但他想，就算见面也未必恋爱。莉塔上一世还死在了去年呢？现在她不但活过了这一年，还和忒修斯结婚了。

在他看不到的英国，收到他信的邓布利多很快收到了另一封信：纽特在日常的报平安后，在信中提及美国国会邀请他去解决最近的神奇动物事件，他正在犹豫是否接受，希望邓布利多能给他一个意见。

重新拿出格林德沃寄来的信，邓布利多把两封信并排放在桌上思考着，半晌，终于提笔给纽特写下回信。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 汤姆·里德尔按照魔法史当在1926年出生。  
> 1928年，第一部有声动画片《“威利”号汽艇》在美国纽约上映，标志着米老鼠与迪斯尼正式诞生


	30. 下4.2

下4.2

小斯卡曼德先生决定前往美国时，已经进入了暑假，美国魔法国会静候着这位英国作者能带来一些新的改变，让他们可以松一口气。

提出邀请建议的蒂娜被执法司的其它同僚派去港口，迎接这位作者，他们不无幸灾乐祸地道：“你不是看过他的书？那你与他应该更有共同语言。”

憋着一口气，她无聊地在码头转着圈，看着靠岸后接受各种海关检查的人，终于看到了一位走路几乎不抬头的先生。她在书内的介绍中，看到过这位先生的照片，一眼就认了出来。他的箱子似乎有点问题，他时不时就要按一下锁扣，而这不抬头习惯让他差点撞到蒂娜身上。

无奈地歪歪头，蒂娜反问：“斯卡曼德先生？”

纽特抬头看了她一眼便又低下头去：“您好，请问您是？”

“我是MACUSA执法司的成员。蒂娜·戈登斯坦。”蒂娜看向他身后跟着的那位年轻人，利落地偏偏头问道，“请问这位是？”

纽特忙道：“这是，格林先生，是我这次的，助理。”

格林先生看着年轻，但是笑眯眯的模样让人心生好感，看着也更稳重点。

蒂娜主动伸出手：“您好，欢迎来到美国。”

格林先生轻轻和她一握，简单地道：“谢谢，希望合作愉快。”

纽特不自在地轻咳一声：“我们是，现在就去看看神奇动物出事的地方吗？”

蒂娜上下打量了他一下，几乎想要叹气：“斯卡曼德先生，我们先需要给你们办理魔杖许可证，然后在魔法国会，你们可以见见其它当事人，和他们了解一下情况，以及，以前的事故档案也在魔法国会之中。”

纽特忍不住为这繁琐的步骤皱了一下眉，但看看一边的格林，他还是忍了下来，耸耸肩：“那我们还等什么？”

蒂娜现在开始为自己提出的建议而感到担忧，如果真的出了问题，她要怎么向上面交待？回身走了几步，她突然又回过头来，严肃而紧张地道：“我想二位懂得《保密法》吧？你们在工作过程中，一定不可以把自己的身份透给麻鸡们，知道吗？”

格林先笑了，他温和地道：“蒂娜，放心吧，我们都懂。”

纽特小声叹息：“一朝被蛇咬。”

格林笑着警告地看了他一眼，他只能偏过脸，不再说话。三人几步之内，在无人注意的地方，幻影移形到美国魔法国会大楼外。格林若有所思地盯着这座目前世界第一高的大楼，突然莫名其妙地笑了一声，看到蒂娜盯着自己的表情，他只好道：“抱歉，只是想到一些有趣的事情。”

我可能真的想错主意了！蒂娜有点绝望地走向伍尔沃斯大楼的小门，对看门员道：“为3A条例进行的国际合作。”看门员给他们拉开门，从门外看还时髦的大楼变成了规整的魔法国会。

纽特忍不住好奇地四处打量，直到进入一层大厅的电梯前，他都不由在看着房顶的魔法。

电梯铁门被拉开，哗啦声唤回了他的神智，一个面目严肃的男人走了出来。看到他，对方挑挑眉，却问向蒂娜：“你把人接回来了？”

“部长！”蒂娜忙点点头，指向身后的，“这位就是纽特·斯卡曼德先生，这位是他的助理……”

不等她介绍，对方闲适地伸出手：“格林，奥勒留·格林。部长先生，您好。”

格林德沃看着他微笑的模样，眯起了眼睛：顶着你儿子的脸，用着他的中间名，跑到这里来干什么？

顶着格雷夫斯脸的格林德沃也慢条斯理地伸出手，和他轻轻一握：“幸会。”他说着，重新走回电梯里，“既然遇到，那我还是和你们一起上去，听听斯卡曼德先生的计划吧。”

听着他念着自己名字的发音模式，纽特抬头惊讶地看他，几乎要合不拢嘴，而蒂娜看着自己一向严肃的上司此时看上去心情不错的，也几乎张大了嘴。直到身边的格林大大方方地走进电梯，纽特才忙和蒂娜跟上，两个人都交换了一个莫名其妙的眼神，又回过神来，各自将脸转到一边。

电梯快速上升，纽特小声对格林道：“这是你跟我来的原因吗？”

格林看了他一眼，笑而不语，只是手指轻快地敲在衣侧。纽特几乎失笑，只能摇摇头，小声地念道：梅林。

令蒂娜惊讶的是，格雷夫斯不但没有责怪她，反而慷慨地出借了自己的办公室，让这两位远道而来的客人可以得到舒适的修整，顺便填个表，看看档案。而且一进办公室，格雷夫斯也不急着拿档案，反而冲着客人们道：“来杯茶？”

格林先行微笑道：“那可太感谢了。要知道，麻瓜的船上，想喝到好茶，全靠运气。”

熟练地泡着茶，格雷夫斯随口问道：“格林先生现在于何处高就？”

格林盯着茶壶，随口道：“我在环游世界。”

克雷登斯现在确实在环游世界中，这倒也不算谎言。格雷夫斯回过头来，恰巧格林也抬头，两个对视中，格雷夫斯轻声晒笑，而格林却抿着唇露出和善的神情。

泡好茶，部长居然还从柜子里找到了糖与蜂蜜，连带蒂娜都分到一杯，她捧着茶杯，眼睛不由乱转，却见纽特眼鼻，鼻观茶，规矩得不像刚才下船时的随兴的模样。

而格雷夫斯居然还说了一句：“没有准备茶点，请原谅。”

纽特不由自主地轻咳了一声，小声对蒂娜道：“我们，不如先去填个表？”说着，他对格林道，“不介意的话，你能帮我和部长先生了解一下情况吗？表我替你填。”

格林含笑道：“如果不麻烦的话。”

不麻烦，一点也不麻烦！纽特迅速放下茶杯站起身，蒂娜也不由自主地站了起来，快步跟着他出了办公室。关上办公室的门，蒂娜和他大眼瞪小眼，完全不明白为什么事情走到了如此不可思议的地步。她指指门内，茫然地道：“他们……”

“也许他们一见如故，我们就不要打扰了。”纽特认真地看着她，“先办正事吧？”

等纽特和蒂娜都离开，格林德沃给门上施了一个隔音术，才放下严谨的神态，变得懒散起来：“亲爱的阿尔，你何必舟船劳顿，跑到这么远？”

“那你又跑这么远干什么？嫌上次魔法国会抓得你不过瘾？”他的伴侣邓布利多教授轻轻地吹吹微烫的茶，挑着眉嘲笑他，“你这个模样我不太喜欢，下次变的时候，记得挑张顺眼点的脸。”

多年前的话被他反抛回来，格林德沃也就嗤笑一声。邓布利多却不肯放过他：“说吧，你来这儿干什么？”

格林德沃睁眼就说瞎话：“我觉得儿子年轻不小了，帮他到各地魔法部看看，物色个好姑娘，省得安娜和阿不福思操心。”

邓布利多为他的话微怔，接着就笑出声，他笑得几乎要把茶都撒了：“你又要干什么好事，连克瑞的名号都要打出来。”

“毕竟你顶着他的脸，我总得借一下他的由头，要不你又要说我不关心他了。”格林德沃哼了一声，听着不满，又似无意。

笑着冲天摇摇头，邓布利多让茶壶给自己添了第二杯茶，才道：“说吧，你到底来这里干什么？欧洲那么多事等着你呢！”

“真的只是闲逛，亲爱的。”格林德沃举起一只手，似乎向梅林发誓，“我总要时刻看看，有什么机会可以让我利用，无论是哪个国家的魔法部，何况我也需要发展我的内线。”比如阿伯纳西，又比如，他还有点犹豫的奎妮。

邓布利多好奇地道：“那你又看中了什么样的内线？”

犹豫了一会儿，格林德沃终于道：“一个会读心术的姑娘，和克瑞年纪差不多，是刚才出去的姑娘的妹妹，这对姐妹，是个人才。”

邓布利多若有所思，半晌轻声道：“人才，未必会站在你这一边。”

格林德沃不着急地道：“那就各凭本事了，老伙计。”

邓布利多笑了：“但先帮你把工作做完。”他说着，站起来走到他书桌前，“这次美国的突发事件是什么？”

格林德沃挥挥魔杖，档案飞鸟展翼般地飞到他面前，一页页悬浮在二人之间：“本来只是有人为了赚钱，倒卖各种神奇动物，导致一些动物的灭绝，魔药制作进入困境。但今年开始，美国的神奇动物突然大规模上升，而且出现了大量的故意袭击现象，不止是针对魔法界，更多的是针对麻瓜。”

邓布利多神色严肃起来，他手指轻轻划过，每一页他读过的文档就会自动转圈，下一页就会浮到他面前，他看了不少后，突然问：“你是怀疑，有人故意针对麻瓜？”

“有什么方式，能比引起恐慌更好地使魔法界重新暴露在麻瓜面前吗？”勾起一个不屑的微笑，格林德沃漫不经心地道，这事他上一世不知道干过多少回，这次的主谋，他确实很欣赏，为魔法部和麻瓜引战的手段高明了许多。如果有机会，值得见一面。

邓布利多挥挥魔杖，所有的档案又重新摞好，敲门声在这时想起，格林德沃挥挥手，门自动弹开，不太自在的纽特和满是狐疑的蒂娜站在门口，蒂娜犹豫着道：“表我们已经填好了，许可证请二位保管好。”

许可证飘向邓布利多，他随意地看了两眼，放近衣兜里，转头看向纽特道：“我和部长先生讨论了一下，认为这是一起故意针对麻瓜，以将魔法界暴露在麻瓜世界，引起两方战争的故意行为。”

你们说什么就是什么吧，我只负责针对神奇动物。纽特敷衍地嗯了一声。  
部长说是那肯定是！看来这次我的提议是正确的！蒂娜认真地嗯了一声。

他们俩答应完，同时转头互相看了对方一眼，蒂娜看向他的眼神中，忍不住露出几分嫌弃，而纽特却觉得好奇而有趣。他不由轻轻笑了，但又觉得这有点不礼貌，于是撇开眼睛，而蒂娜却因为这个笑声不满地瞪了他一眼。

格林德沃打断他们的对视：“既然达成一致，请问斯卡曼德先生有什么建议。”

纽特忙道：“我准备先放出一批比利威格虫，一但发现有什么异动，它们立刻会通知我。”

上下打量了他一会儿，格林德沃看他没有任何动作，甚至避开了眼神，有点没好气地道：“那请问你在等什么？”

一听部长同意了这个建议，蒂娜忙小声道：“把神奇动物放出去，如果被市民们看到……”

“它们看上去就像变了色的蜜蜂，你要知道，麻瓜根本不会对自己的盲点进行更进一步的考虑，就算有人觉得有问题，其它人都会置疑他眼神不好。而且它们飞行的速度很快，如果不仔细观察，连巫师都经常看不到它。”纽特一边打开箱子，一边回头看了她一眼解释道。

他刚说完，一个黑色的影子就从他的箱子里先一步窜了出来，纽特忙道：“不好！”格林德沃面前的银茶勺已经被装进了它的口袋。纽特喊了一声：“嗅嗅飞来！”这个准备伸向桌上金色羽毛笔的小动物不得已飞向了他的怀抱，他忙将这只嗅嗅倒过来，甚至给它挠挠痒，那只茶勺便掉了出来。

看他举着茶勺要放回来的样子，格林德沃有点嫌弃地皱皱眉：“不用了，留给他玩吧！”

一边的邓布利多微蜷起手指，抵在唇边，忍住笑，轻声道：“那我替它谢谢你。”

你的感谢可不要留在这里了！格林德沃意味深长地看着他。但看到顶着这张脸的自己的配偶，邓布利多忍不住抬起眼睛看向天花板，才忍住自己要大笑的冲动。

比利威格虫从执法司长的办公室飞了出去，它们在窗前微微停留了一秒，快速振翅，如一道幻影，迅速消失。蒂娜不由快步走向窗前，看着外面的街道，居然一只虫子的影子都看不清。

格林德沃在她身后轻道：“戈登斯坦小姐，我记得你前段时间换了个公寓，房东终于不再阻碍你带男宾客了？”

蒂娜迅速转过身，露出不知所措的表情，小声回答：“是的。”

格林德沃深思熟虑般地背着手道：“既然如此，你和斯卡曼德先生搭档，而格林先生则帮助我，希望我们尽快解决这次纽约事件。”

蒂娜小声道：“格雷夫斯部长，您的意思是让他，住到我家里？”

纽特的眼睛在他们身上转了几圈，几乎要张开嘴拒绝的时候，格林德沃的点头让他错失了拒绝的机会：“美国魔法国会总要尽地主之谊，你是这次行动的主要负责人，也是你提议请斯卡曼德先生来，所以，正好你替我们和英国魔法部，交流一下。请好好完成这个任务。”

蒂娜不由挺直腰，答道：“是，我一定和斯卡曼德先生解决这个问题。”

邓布利多几乎想要掐一下他的腰，但最终只能遗憾地看着纽特和蒂娜互相茫然而别扭地注视着对方。接着格林德沃又道：“既然如此，我们现在就出去吧，戈登斯坦小姐带着斯卡曼德先生熟悉一下环境，我带格林先生四处走走，如果你觉得需要帮忙，可以让你妹妹来帮忙。”

他们四个人又坐着电梯下到大厅，蒂娜一出电梯，她妹妹正拿着手包往出走，看到他们四人，不由尴尬地站在那里。格林德沃冷淡地上下打量了她一眼道：“奎妮·戈登斯坦小姐，你今天又生病了？”

奎妮轻轻咳了一声，小声道：“部长，我嗓子疼。”

格林德沃点点头：“正好，那就回去帮你姐姐安排一下这位，英国来的先生吧。”

纽特迅速地看了他一眼，奎妮却马上道：“哦，不麻烦，我们家终于可以接待男客了。”顿了一下，她又好奇地道，“你来这里办案和什么邓布利多教授有什么关系？”

格林德沃难得戏谑地看着纽特笑了，纽特迅速转头看向奎妮：“你是一个，天生摄神取念者？”

奎妮笑着点点头，她点头的动作轻而快，微蓬的金发随着她的举动上下动了动，显得灵动可爱，纽特抬眼看了看她，几乎尴尬地看向面前的格林德沃和邓布利多，奎妮读到他的想法，却轻轻地感叹：“只不过是在女性家里借住，我和蒂娜都没有觉得不自在呢，你为什么这么难受！”

她说着，忍不住好奇地看向部长身边的陌生男性，接着惊讶地说：“我还真是第一次看到比这段时间的部长大脑封闭术还做得好的人。”

格林德沃垂下头，手指轻轻地裤边上不耐地轻敲了两下，奎妮和蒂娜马上都轻咳一声，看向纽特：“斯卡曼德先生，这边走。”

等纽特不得不跟着他们离开，邓布利多看着纽特最后回头的那一眼，轻声道：“你到底想干什么？”

“你觉得金头发的姑娘怎么样，我觉得和克瑞其实还挺配的。”把奎妮配给雅各布是不是有点浪费？格林德沃轻说着，微侧过头看向身边人。

邓布利多摇头失笑：“别瞎出主意了。”他说着，偏偏头，“怎么，还不让我欣赏一下你的狡兔之窟？”

格林德沃客气地比了个请：“这边请，格林先生。”

“非常感谢，格雷夫斯部长。”邓布利多也陪着他装腔作势。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比利威格虫就是FB1里，纽特第一次进入蒂娜家，在窗户外看到的那种蓝色漂亮的小虫子。  
> 还记得这对夫夫给克瑞起得非常长的中间名吗？不记得没关系，估计下章会提到。  
> 1928年，弗莱明发明青霉素。


	31. 下4.3

下4.3

进了格雷夫斯的公寓，邓布利多换下自己养子的脸，环视着这几乎只有最简单家具的地方，忍不住觉得有点冷清。比起他在欧洲的几个分部，尤其是纽蒙迦德，这里就像个避难所。

如果说这是原本的格雷夫斯的风格还好说，但家具的装饰细节一看就是格林德沃的品味。那些家具上繁冗的装饰花纹，洛可可式的细节，他可想象不出一个外表严谨的格雷夫斯，内心的喜好与他的盖勒特有同样的追求。

格林德沃明明可以去美国的分部住，就算他为了伪装，要呆在这位部长的家里，这也太冷清了。说是公寓，这里像一个思考室，空荡荡的，给住宿人更多空间来冥想，或者，忏悔？

压下自己莫名的念头，邓布利多转了几圈，最终靠在书桌上道：“这里原本的主人呢？”

格林德沃道：“我想了点办法，让他去追踪进入北美洲的南美巨怪，他应该还被困在巨怪的林子里。”

“盖勒特，本着最大的尊敬，你用这种方法潜入美国魔法部确实是一个妙招，但是，不得不说，真正的格雷夫斯先生太可怜了。”邓布利多抱着臂看向他。

“得了吧，亲爱的，别用你们英国人那套了，你就说你不同意我的做法就好了。”格林德沃向他走过来，几步之间，他的脸褪成了真正的模样，随着年龄的增长，事业的推进，他年轻时骄傲且狡黠的神态已经渐次退去，演化成威严冷淡。

邓布利多看着他，凡是听过格林德沃演讲的人，都觉得他的风格张狂不羁，但只有邓布利多明白，这个男人私下里唯有在面对自己的时候，还会显示出些复杂的情绪，其它时候有多么无趣和谨慎。  
  
对外的时候，他势力强劲。毕竟这些年他带着自己的信徒与欧洲各国魔法部的冲突日盛，俨然有建立另一个魔法组织的倾向。欧洲各大报纸都在揣测，格林德沃什么时候会建立一个属于他的真正王国，与各国魔法部分庭抗礼。甚至许多报纸指出：一但各国魔法部势力在魔法界人民的心中真正衰落，格林德沃立刻就会取而代之。

他盛名远播的同时也臭名昭著，毁誉参半是他的常态，但他毫不在乎，用二十几年在欧洲魔法界拉出一股可以和整个魔法部抗衡的力量。而作为他最初的搭档，最重要的智囊，也是最佳对抗者，邓布利多的名声也在上升。他们已经完成了格林德沃最初的设想，用黑与白两种力量，迫使魔法部不得不有所作为。

而无人的时候，甚至连邓布利都不在的时候，他收敛起强势的面貌，对世间诸多事情也并没有外界想象中的有那么多热情。如果不在工作，也不陪在家人身边时，格林德沃几乎过着一种修行的生活。

看着格林德沃走到自己面前，邓布利多抬手抚上他的脸，有点怜惜地轻道：“每次明明最多只和你分开一个月，但是，”

格林德沃笑了，他那惯常性冷淡嘲笑的眼神为这句话化成了夏日湖面的波光，他握住爱人的手指，亲吻着对方的唇角，接下未完的话：“但是，这一个月在我这里，如煎熬的一整年。”

邓布利多无声地笑了，但他顾不及多说，格林德沃的吻已经迅速吞噬了他，煎熬化成热浪，拉着他一起下沉，而他毫无反抗，甚至热切回应。如果各国魔法部把格林德沃定义为一种罪恶，那他就是最大的共犯。

他连用个幻影移形把战场挪到卧室的空闲都没有，好在格林德沃找的这张桌子够宽大，他想着，摸在爱人发尾的手指就更加轻柔，同时露出一个浅笑。

格林德沃抽空问道：“笑什么？”

他喘着气轻道：“我衷心希望，阁下的，这张桌子，够结实。”

格林德沃嗤笑了一声：“你放心！”他说着，恶劣的动作让怀抱里的人不由睁大眼睛，忘记了桌子的问题。

这种时候还让邓布利多想起桌子的问题，那让他会觉得有点没尽力。

既然有纽特和蒂娜在处理美国魔法界的神奇动物事件，格林德沃觉得这件事他就可以放手了，等纽特处理完，他可以搭个顺风船，和邓布利多一起回英国。蒂娜和纽特还真的找到几家偷猎私贩神奇动物的家伙，这让蒂娜感觉到更有干劲儿，纽特也搜罗到了新的资料，还顺便把一些动物放到他施了延展术的箱子里，准备抽空送回到各个产地。

他这个箱子显然迷住了戈登斯坦姐妹俩，尤其是蒂娜，那里面藏着几乎要灭绝的物种，被纽特精心地养成，那些总被巫师们传说成邪恶的动物们，在纽特手中都展现出特有的乖巧与风华，让蒂娜迷花了眼，他甚至还藏着一个分离出来的默默然，听着他口中那个苏丹小姑娘的故事，让蒂娜对这个内向却随兴的青年大有改观。她每天向格林德沃来报告的时候，都神采奕奕，显然这几天的生活让她体验到了新的乐趣。

既然没什么事了，格林德沃连去美国圣徒分部演个讲的计划都没有，每天带着邓布利多在美国的各个甜品店猎奇，枫糖松饼，椰丝巧克力，用当地特有果仁做的蜜饯，奶油杯子蛋糕，夏天又适合吃冰，新发明的水果捧冰，冷冻蛋羹，名为爱斯基摩派的巧克力冰激琳，撒着盐浸樱桃的蛋筒冰激淋，换着样的交在邓布利多手上，活脱脱假公济私，异国约会。 

一切都看着按步就班，连格林德沃都有几分松泄的时候，他接到了圣徒送来的信。看他的脸色在读过信后瞬间从轻松变得阴沉，邓布利多接过他手中的信看了一眼，也皱起了眉：“我们得立刻联系纽特。”

格林德沃的信徒到底广众，尤其是涉及黑魔法区域与黑市，比各国魔法部的能力还强，他们在搜集情报的过程中交上来一个比较重要的内容，有黑市倒卖到美国几条大型的龙。

听到这个消息，纽特茫然地道：“龙？他们要龙干什么？龙并不算濒危动物！倒是偷贩龙蛋还能卖钱，毕竟有人会想养条龙。难道他们准备在这儿开个养龙园，让他们生蛋来卖？”

蒂娜果断地道：“这不合理！”

唯有奎妮小声说：“你们从哪儿拿到这种消息？难道部长你也会去盲猪酒吧去买消息吗？”

邓布利多开始欣赏这个姑娘了，连蒂娜都没有意识到他们的消息来源，但奎妮却觉得这个消息很诡异。他和格林德沃对视了一眼，两个奎妮读不到脑中思维的人都没有接这个话题，他只是道：“消息来源并不重要，我们担心的是，他们拿到龙要袭击纽约。”

蒂娜倒抽了一口凉气，立刻站了起来，果断地道：“我们得报告主席，这不是我们几个人能控制得了的局面！”

格林德沃挥挥手，不耐地道：“我已经通知她了，她现在正和傲罗们开会，但我想，等她开完会，恐怕纽约也被龙占领了。”他顿了一下，“如果想把魔法世界暴露在麻瓜下，他们一定会选择一个最佳的攻击点。”

蒂娜和奎妮对视一眼，同时道：“曼哈顿或市政厅！”

格林德沃点头，若有所思地道：“我也是这么想的。”

这件事在前世绝对没有发生，这就是时空的偏差。但格林德沃对这个时空一直有个猜测，它还是会和他上一世的时空有所重叠，有些事依旧会发生，或早或晚，他能影响的，只是他身边的人。比如姜戈，上一世这个对魔法部与魔法界有不满的信徒，对他的道路也有不满，结果产生了圣徒内部第一次的内乱，被人袭击而亡，连1920年都没有活过，但现在姜戈是圣徒内重要的核心管理成员。

比如阿伯纳西，他加入圣徒们的时间居然比上一世还早，他在几年前于圣徒在美国的分部巡讲时，阿伯纳西旁听了一次，接着追完了全程，直接加入，没有他的配合，这次把真正的格雷夫斯控制在美国的角落里，而不是弄死还真有点难度。

但他的圣徒中，有一个他到现在都没有遇到：文达·罗茜尔，这个上一世最忠诚狂热的信徒，这一生并没有加入他，恐怕是因为他的理念与她的想法不再合拍。他能打动文达，纯粹是因为对麻瓜的统治，而不是对魔法部的不满。

而至于现在的美国事件，格林德沃怀疑，这是时空对于他这一世做出的改变所做的自动修证，就像莉塔最终还是会选择忒修斯，就像即使没有他来美国，恐怕蒂娜也会因为这件事，成功邀请到纽特来访。

蒂娜果断地站起来：“我先去曼哈顿看看，有没有别的线索。”说着，她看向自己的妹妹，“你要注意安全。”

邓布利多突然道：“如果没有内应，如何把龙运到美国？”

奎妮立刻明白他的意思，浅笑一声，甚至带点兴奋地道：“看来我还是得回到国会，或许我比你更早找到消息？”

蒂娜和她简单地拥抱，走向门口，纽特已经站在门边，他拉开门：“龙还是在我的范围之内，麻瓜打仗的时候，我就在欧洲和龙斗争。”

这次邓布利没有让他们俩单独走，而是拽着格林德沃一起跟上：“曼哈顿里有一条和对角巷一样的街道，我们到那儿看看有没有线索。”

他相信面前这个能干的年轻人通处理好，根本不用他们俩出手，但拗不过邓布利多，格林德沃只好跟上。

蒂娜边下楼边道：“曼哈顿的魔法街最近有一个新的马戏团，叫阿卡努斯，我们查过他两次，里面确实没有违禁品，但是他找到不少奇怪的动物给他做表演。”

格林德沃重复了一下：“阿卡努斯？”见蒂娜点头，他转头看向邓布利多，低声问：“克瑞最近在哪儿？”

邓布利多一时没跟上他的思维：“不知道，我们上次通信的时候，他在里约热内卢。”

那真是离美国不远了！而阿卡努斯！那不就是纳吉尼的马戏团吗？

格林德沃神色变得严肃起来，邓布利多看到他表情，惊讶地道：“你怀疑克瑞和这次事件有关？”

“我不知道，我有不好的预感。”格林德沃皱起眉来，一把抓住他，几个人瞬间幻影移形，进入曼哈顿。花旗银行的大楼正对着他们，而旁边的小巷就是魔法街的入口。

不等他们进入，轰然的破裂声打断了他们的步伐，一个庞然大物撞破了魔法街与麻瓜之间的屏障，冲到了街上。行人们望着这只七彩毛发的长尾怪兽，一时呆若木鸡，随着怪兽的咆哮，大家的注意力才被唤醒，此起彼伏的尖叫声响彻了花旗银行前的大街。

“这是一只中国的驺吾，我们上次在阿卡努斯马戏团里见过。”纽特惊奇地看着这只动物，为它绚丽的长毛而倾倒，抽空向身边的人解释道。

在他欣赏的过程中，又有几只动物跑了出来，尤其是因为屏障被打破，几只狐媚子迈着小短腿毛绒绒地在麻瓜之中窜来窜去，好在大家都被驺吾吸引，而没有意识到。

邓布利多这时大声道：“纽特，快点想办法收服它！”

纽特打开箱子，用飞来术召出一只特殊的逗猫棒，蒂娜站在他旁边，错愕地盯着他，不知道这么小一只毛绒绒的棒子怎么解决问题，但纽特紧盯着驺吾，甚至露出兴奋的表情，对着驺吾轻轻晃了晃。听到悦耳的铃声，驺吾的眼睛都睁圆发直了，接着纽特把逗猫捧随手扔进了无限延伸的箱子中，被吸引的驺吾飞身跟上，追着逗猫捧进入到箱子里。随着他的进入，感应魔法自动关上箱盖，扣上了锁扣。

蒂娜松了口气，但一回身，她紧张地发现，花旗银行前所有的麻瓜都盯着他们。吞咽了一下，她颤着声音道：“我们……”

话还没说完，一个年轻人拽着一个姑娘突然从小巷里跑出来，似乎正想幻影移形，邓布利多却眼尖地看到他，大声喊：“克瑞？”

年轻人一回头，蒂娜倒抽一口气，他长着一张和格林先生一模一样的脸，只不过是格林先生的头发长过颈，而面前这位剪了一头非常短而精神的短发。

蒂娜几乎忘了周边都是麻瓜的事实，几乎要尖叫地道：“你们是……？”

邓布利多果断地一把抓住克瑞，转头冲她客气地笑道：“双胞胎！”

克瑞一脸茫然，看着面前不太认识的人，但这个语气他有点熟悉，尤其对方说完后，顶着他的脸冲着他眨眨眼的模样，他不由小声用只有他们两个人才能听见的声音叫：“Papa？”

邓布利多微微颔首，还没来得及说什么，马戏团主斯肯德已经追了出来，但看到格雷夫斯冷淡的身影后，他的脸色变了几变，毕竟不敢公然顶撞魔法国会，只好盯着克雷登斯身边的姑娘，重重地唾了一口，小声骂了句：“杂碎！”便愤然转身离去。

蒂娜的手紧张地摸着大衣的内兜，那里放着她的魔杖，看着斯肯德退了回去，她悄悄松了口气，神智重新回笼，再次想起被麻瓜围绕的危机。深吸一口气，她颤抖着声音道：“部长，3A条例！”

这时候了还管什么3A条例！格林德沃嘲讽地瞥了她一眼，还没开口做下一个指示，他们旁边的花旗银行楼梯上走下来一个胖胖的男人，惊讶地道：“这是怎么回事？我们又要打仗了吗？”

连格林德沃都有些错愕地看向对方，他瞬间觉得今天这个日子实在是可笑。这是什么运气，为什么这些人会突然聚焦在一起？

还没等他来得及说些什么，只见这个男人露出一个痛苦的表情：“什么东西咬我？”话音还未落，他的神色就开始变得茫然，接着面堂发紫。

纽特刚收起箱子，看到这个模样，不由焦躁地道：“梅林的胡子！”说着，他紧着上前几步，一把挽住几乎要摔倒的男人。

来不及细究突然如其来的错乱生活，格林德沃这时沉下脸，对身边的几人道：“快走！”几个人立刻靠拢，躲到一根柱后面，立刻从街道上消失。

他们没回魔法部，而是到了格雷夫斯的公寓，格林德沃用了一把飞路粉将奎妮也从魔法部召了过来，她一出壁炉马上道：“魔法部有人知道龙的事情！我刚才还遇到阿伯纳西，他说他正在调查。但我怀疑，”她忍不住用一个神秘的表情道，“山姆那个朝三暮四的家伙把一些消息透露给了他的约会对象，毕竟他每次都同时约会两个女生，太容易上当了。”

格林德沃挑挑眉：“阿伯纳西确实很值得信任。”顿了一下道，“奎妮，你很有洞查力。”

奎妮有点不好意思地道：“还好，毕竟我可以听到好多消息。”

格林德沃难得露出一个赞赏的微笑：“魔法国会真是浪费你的才能太久了，在这样的噪音里还能得到乐趣，你是一个强大的女性。”

奎妮抿着唇笑了，脸侧的梨窝让她微红的面颊显得更可爱，她不好意思地侧头，看到纽特正用一种药膏涂到一个头晕脑胀的男人小腿上，然后把一小杯药捏着他的鼻子给他灌了下去：“这位是？”

纽特轻道：“一个被狐媚子袭击的麻瓜。”他说着，终于解决了这个问题，叉着腰站了起来，“今天太混乱了！”

奎妮惊叫一声：“麻鸡？你们怎么带回来一个麻鸡！蒂娜，你们怎么回事？”她才说完，就看到旁边站的另一对男女，尤其男性长着和格林先生长着同样脸的男人，除了头发长度，这两个人基本一模一样。她又忍不住看看总往他身后躲的穿着一身戏服的漂亮姑娘，茫然地道，“这又是谁？”她顿了一下，疑惑地向克雷登斯走了几步，“等一下，这位先生，你叫谁Papa？”

蒂娜这时终于缓过神来一般，颤抖着将魔杖对准格林德沃：“你是谁？你绝对不是格雷夫斯部长！说！你，是，谁？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本着最大的尊敬，with the great respect,在这句做为开头，五成英国人接下的话表示，你的意思我不赞同。这是夫夫二人用英语习语在开玩笑。  
> 冷冻蛋羹，就是我们现在的奶油杯子冰激淋，爱斯基摩派的巧克力冰激淋，就是现在的巧克力涂层奶油冰糕  
> 盲猪酒吧是ＦＢ１里他们找妖精问消息的那个酒吧  
> 曼哈顿魔法街纯属私设，目前还没说过美国的魔法街在哪里。  
> 1928年，电视机开始普及，时价75美元，美国人平均工资150美元/月，罗斯福工资2500美元/月（已扣税）


	32. 下4.4

下4.4

在蒂娜将魔杖对向格林德沃的时候，克雷登斯本能地想抽出魔杖，邓布利多却冲他摆摆手，然后抱着臂一脸看好戏般地看向格林德沃。这么快被拆穿，对他来讲实属罕见。不过他也明白了格林德沃说的，美国国会浪费了这对姐妹的才能。

纽特却在一边举起手来，安抚地柔声道：“蒂娜，放下魔杖，这里没有人有恶意，大家都是来解决美国最近的魔法界问题的，好吗？”

蒂娜愤怒地看着他，如同看一个感情骗子，让纽特有点莫名其妙。这样的场景让邓布利多几乎要笑出声。

奎妮没有动手，她还在看着克雷登斯，而没有意识到也没有人提醒他面前这位姑娘是个读心者的克雷登斯也戒备地一边观察着室内的情况，一边看着她，奎妮顺着他的眼神看过去，最后盯着邓布利多，小声道：“好年轻的父亲啊！”

克雷登斯终于意识到，他瞪大眼睛，先看向邓布利多：“她是个天生的摄神取念者！”

邓布利多愉快地道：“是的，现在你可以加强一下你的大脑封闭术了，宝贝儿。”

这么大了依旧被叫宝贝儿的克雷登斯无奈地看向奎妮；“嗨，你能别读我了吗？”

奎妮耸耸肩：“抱歉，我控制不了。”

这里所有的人似乎都不在状况，蒂娜紧张结几乎尖叫：“能，先，回答，我，你们，是谁！”

邓布利多无声地用了一个咒语，克雷登斯的面容从他身上褪去，长及颈的棕黑发换成了几乎及腰的赤褐色长发，而那双湛蓝的总带着几分笑意的眼睛像是能看透世间一切。蒂娜当然在报纸上见过他的模样，魔法国会也有他的档案，霍格沃茨曾经的天才毕业生，现在最爱欢迎的教授，邓布利多。

邓布利多开口道：“介绍一下，那面是我儿子，他的全名是Credence·Aries·Forth·Aurelius· Grin·Dumbledore。”说着，他转头对克雷登斯抱歉地道，“宝贝儿，不好意思，借用了几天你的中间名。”

蒂娜仍旧没有放下魔杖，她的杖尖指向格林德沃，等着他的变换。被拆穿身份并没有让格林德沃觉得受挫，格林德沃只是轻哼一声，不屑地换下格雷夫斯的身形，这次蒂娜连尖叫都发不出来了，她吞咽了几下，有气无力地道：“盖勒特·格林德沃？！”

奎妮也不由退了一步，看格林德沃退了一步，双腿交叠，百无聊赖地抱着臂靠在一边的墙上，嘟嚷着道：“一堆破事，你们美国魔法国会真是一团乱。”他说着，转头扬扬下巴，“小子，你又是怎么回事？”

被他点名的克雷登斯立刻道：“纳吉尼，”他说着，把他身后的姑娘温柔地拉出来，搂着她的肩膀轻声惋惜地道，“她是一个麦勒迪克斯。”他说着，抬头焦急地看向格林德沃，“你有办法吗？这应该是黑魔法吧？”

格林德沃张张嘴，几乎想残忍地说：这世上没有一个被治好的血液咒。但他看到克雷登斯背后邓布利多摇摇头，那怜悯的眼神让他将残忍压回舌下，将叹息压入心底。他改了口：“我没试过，但我们可以试一试。毕竟伟大的魔法都是试验出来的。”

他的回答让邓布利多赞许地点点头，才接过口：“你们怎么遇到了一起？”

“我在美国拜访几个伊法魔尼退休的教授，有一位让他的学生带我领略曼哈顿的风情，我就见到了斯肯德养的动物。”他说着愤怒地看向邓布利多，“他把纳吉尼当动物一样养！让她变成动物来娱乐观众，给他赚钱！”

纳吉尼伸手拽拽他，平息着他的怒气，他喘口气接着道：“本来我不想把事情闹大，我和斯肯德商量用钱来解决。他本来说要一千加隆。”

奎妮捂住嘴，小声而不满地噢了一声道：“这真是坐地起价！”顿了一下，读到克雷登斯记忆的她惊讶地道，“梅林啊，你给他了！你可真有钱！”

克雷登斯不好意思地红了脸：“并不是我的钱，我只是支取了我父亲们的钱。”他说着，看向格林德沃，“等我赚了钱会还进去的。”他说着，又看向邓布利多，“他收了钱，却要求纳吉尼演完下个月！我和他争吵的时候，一怒之下，就，”

不用还了，给你当聘礼算了。格林德沃在听到他的话时，随意地挥挥手心想，等听到这里，他颇觉有趣地道：“你砸了他的马戏团？”他说着，居然笑了出来，“不错，有乃父之风。”

“盖勒特！”邓布利多头疼地警告道。

奎妮似乎终于听懂了他们之间的关系，她用双手捂住嘴，才掩盖下尖叫。喘了几口气，她惊讶地睁大眼睛，眨啊啊地，不知道该兴奋还是害怕：“梅林啊！梅林！这个男孩子，是你们共同的养子？！你们居然是，这种关系！”

蒂娜的魔杖还是没有放下，她心中天人交战，如果克雷登斯是邓布利多和格林德沃的养子，他们两个人在魔法界的对抗就是一个天大的骗局，但是从骨子里来讲，这两个人的骗局在近三十年来，推动了整个魔法界的变化，不能说不精妙不优秀。

然而对面是格林德沃，各国魔法部的头号眼中钉，恨不得见一次抓一次的人，但理性告诉她，这个男人除了针对魔法部，并没有任何大的违法事件，当然因为和魔法部冲突，小规模的违法事情也时有发生，但如果别人没有因为类似的事件抓起来，凭什么抓他呢？就因为他针对魔法部！

何况，她能打得过格林德沃吗？更何况，他旁边还站着邓布利多呢！

她纠结着，看着格林德沃慢慢走过来，握住自己的魔杖，忍不住轻颤了一下，却见他只是让她放下执魔杖的手，接着温和地道：“好姑娘，如果你愿意去和你们主席报告我们的行踪，请随意！但别忘了，可能今天，龙就要来了。”

“龙？什么龙？你们是谁？”蒂娜还没有说话，他们都忘记的麻瓜先生这时晕晕乎乎地睁开了眼，闷声问道。他一动，腿上被咬的伤就让他疼地嗷了一声。

奎妮转过头，顿了一会儿，轻道：“噢，他真可怜！今天已经是这位雅各布·科瓦斯基先生他第七次贷款失败了！两年内试了七次，”她忍不住佩服地道，“您可真有毅力。”她读了一会儿，又惊喜地向他靠近几步道，“您贷款是要开面包店，这太捧了，你喜欢做饭啊？我也喜欢做饭，哈尼。”

邓布利多听着他们聊天，或者说雅各布瞪大眼睛张着嘴盯着奎妮一个人说，突然转头看向格林德沃轻声道：“你觉得她很有才华，不会是因为她也喜欢做饭吧？”

“我不喜欢做饭！我做饭是为了让你生活得愉快点！”格林德沃没好气地道，但他突然又消了气，眯起眼睛，不怀好意地道，“哦，你不会是嫉妒了吧，宝贝儿。”

“我们能先不讨论这点事了吗？”纽特觉得气氛已经轻松下来，站到蒂娜旁边道。现在的重点，难道不应该是外面随时可能来的龙吗？

感觉到他站过来，蒂娜横着挪开一步，再次狠狠地瞪了他一眼，小声道：“骗子！”

纽特无辜地睁大眼睛，张张嘴不知道要说什么，最后只能看着她生气勃勃的眼睛，无奈地道：“关我什么事！”

邓布利多终于接过这个局面：“大家都忙了一天，坐下吃点东西再说吧。你说呢，盖尔？”

你要我今天给他们做饭吗？格林德沃转过头来和他大眼瞪小眼。

不等他们说话，克雷登斯已经自发地拉着纳吉尼坐到餐桌一边：“Dad，你记得做点好的，我最近在美洲真是有上顿没下顿。”

格林德沃深深吸了口气，但对着邓布利多带笑的眼睛，他只能嘟嚷着：“行行行，我真是不知道替你养了个儿子，还是养了个小猪。”

今天家里不止一只小猪，而是一堆小猪嗷嗷待哺。奎妮主动进了厨房去帮忙，雅各布惊讶地看着这二人挥挥手中的小棍子，所有食材就变成了一道道美味，而餐盘与餐巾如一只只鸽子，飘到餐桌上，一但食物准备完备，餐桌的蜡烛自动加大的火焰，为室内增加了更多的光明。

他看着勺子将菜盛入每个人的盘子中，炸得焦黄的鸡排配着土豆炖肉丸与小圆白菜，不由自主地坐下，奎妮看着他坐到桌边轻声笑道：“你喜欢煎薄饼还是墨西哥玉米饼？”雅各布才抬头，她便恍然地道：“玉米饼，我知道了，哈尼。”说着，她挥挥魔杖，玉米粉就转成了面团，很快变成一张张薄饼，叠成三角状，配到餐盘里。

做完菜，她才想到什么般，瑟缩地看了一样格林德沃：“我自做主张了。”

格林德沃抱着臂，只接了一句：“做得不错，薄厚正合适。”他说着，随手做了几块淋着枫糖的松饼放到邓布利多面前。

雅各布这才想起来自己被什么包围着，茫然地看着他们，但美食还是引走他大部分注意力，让他拿起叉子尝起来，接着他惊喜地道：“太厉害了！”

“是太厉害了。”邓布利多也轻道，“我都不知道你来这儿一个月，还学了点美国菜。”

“入乡随俗，再说了，本来是想回去给你个惊喜，不过你提前品尝到，也挺好。”格林德沃找出一瓶酒，给每个人都倒了点，垂下眼露出一个恶作剧一般的笑意，“这是你们部长的珍藏。”

奎妮毫不客气，先端起来喝了一口，然后惊讶地转头看向蒂娜：“没想到部长的品味这么好。”

格林德沃这时才问道：“比起你们部长对酒的品味，我比较好奇的是，戈登斯坦小姐是怎么发现我，”他支着下巴，眯着眼睛竟微微笑了，“不是，你们部长。”

蒂娜执着刀叉的手一时停了一下，她对面的纽特迅速地抬起头看向她，甚至给了她一个鼓励的笑意，蒂娜深呼一口气，转头道：“当我说部长，3A条例的时候，你看我的眼神，充满了，”她低下头，深吸一口气，似乎这样才能有勇气继续说，“不屑！这不是格雷夫斯部长的态度，他是强大，但他对《保密法》有非常强的执着！”她一字一句地盯着格林德沃，带着强烈的指责道，“而恕我直言，您没有！您甚至非常痛恨这个法律。”

在她的指责中，格林德沃毫不受影响地享受着他的主菜，甚至还和邓布利多小声地讨论了一下这个肉丸怎么做会更符合欧洲的口味。等她说完，他也和邓布利多讨论完了，才转过头来道：“你有这样的洞察力，非常好。你有没有兴趣到欧洲来工作？”

因为自己在说话时，对方毫不在意的态度，蒂娜深感屈辱，但她强忍着说完，甚至充满了对抗，没想到却换来了格林德沃这样的话。她一时结巴了：“我，目前还没有想过，我为什么要去欧洲？”

格林德沃耸耸肩，把目光调向奎妮：“你呢？如果你愿意去欧洲，你想做什么工作都可以。”

奎妮为他的话而轻笑出声，她俏皮地偏偏头道：“谢谢你，格林德沃先生，您的邀请很有趣，但我对现在的生活很满意。”

格林德沃吃完最后一点主食，擦擦嘴，从口袋中摸出一张空白的纸牌，纸牌在他指间微转，鳞光层层披上，变换了颜色，烫着金色大写的GG。他将这张牌放到桌上，随兴地滑过去，轻道：“有任何困难，需要转换生活方式，到欧洲，它会告诉你如何找到我。只要我活着，这个诺言就不会改变。”

蒂娜警告地看向自己的妹妹，奎妮看了她一眼，却还是拿起这张牌，她在手中转了几转，犹豫了一下，带着笑意收了起来：“我想，您在收服圣徒的时候，不会总是用同一种花样吧？”

格林德沃假笑着客气地道：“那当然，我针对不同的人，有不同的政策。”

克雷登斯擦掉唇边沾上的肉汁，悄声对邓布利多道：“怎么回事？他就算收服圣徒，也不会用这种话。”

邓布利多想了想，也小声回着自己的养子：“也许在烹饪上，他终于找到了知己？”

克雷登斯几乎要把刚放入嘴中的酒喷出来，他忙拿起餐巾捂住嘴，看着自己的养父对着自己眨眨眼，露出一个微小淘气的笑意，也失笑了。

格林德沃这时转过头来，漫不经心地道：“亲爱的，有什么不能直接说呢？”

邓布利多叉起最后一个土豆块，想了想，微笑地冲他道：“直接的话虽然能击中人心，但我们要谨慎使用。”

对他总是另有含意又似乎什么意思都没有的话，格林德沃早已习惯，他双手交握，撑着下巴，对他若有所思，接着露出一个柔软的笑意。邓布利多便在这样的微笑中轻笑出声，他微垂下头，带着这点微笑，吃完他的晚餐。

雅各布看着奎妮随意地动动魔杖，清洗魔法就将盘子带进水池里洗得一干二净，惊叹地道：“魔法真是太神奇了。”

奎妮抽空回头看他，甜甜地笑了：“可惜，你没有？”

雅各布想了想，认真地道：“我觉得我能做得比魔法多。”看奎妮转头看他，他以为对方不信，忙道，“你看，我有健康的身体，”说着他拍拍胸膛，“也愿意付出辛苦，而且我不会轻易放弃。”他笑着挑眉，“这些，比魔法重要。”

奎妮抿着唇止不住笑，但还是逗他道：“可你还是没工作。”

雅各布有点尴尬地道：“没办法，最近失业的人很多。我也不是唯一的一个。”他说着，露出乐观的笑容，“我相信，我总能把我的面包店开起来的。”他说着，突然想起什么，拎过自己的箱子，“我今天去贷款的时候，还特意带了我做的面包呢，你可以试试，我相信你会喜欢的。”

奎妮压低声音笑着，非常给面子地从他的箱子里挑出一块桃子馅的甜甜圈，但尝过以后，她不由惊讶地挑眉。看到他的表情，雅各布冲他眨眨眼道：“怎么样，不差于你用魔法做的吧？”

“奎妮！”蒂娜在一边再次警告地叫住自己的妹妹，把她叫到身边后才道，“不要和麻鸡联络太深，等他好了，我们就要给他施一忘皆空。”

颇觉得有点遗憾的奎妮忍不住回头看了一眼还盯着自己的雅各布，冲着自己的姐姐无奈地笑笑。

他们的的话还没谈完，纽特突然警惕地从窗外看去，刚进入夜间的纽约城上空，一道巨大的阴影飘过，城中的麻瓜还没有意识到自己既将面对什么危险，依旧或结伴或单独地在这座黄金不夜城中穿梭。

看到纽特的神色，所有人都靠近窗边，连雅各布也跟在奎妮身后向外看过去，但看着那张着翅膀的庞然大物，他呆滞地道：“这是什么？”

纽特轻声道：“挪威短鼻龙。”他刚说完，看着后面飘过来的另一道阴影，这让他不由错愕地提高了声音：“秘鲁毒牙龙！”

不止一两条龙，而是连着五条龙从纽约上空飞过，雅各布无意识地张大唇，发出尖细的气音，仿佛被卡住了喉咙：“上帝啊！是真的龙！”

“当然是真的，而且，科瓦斯基先生，”纽特迅速回头，“我们不叫上帝，我们叫梅林。”

雅各布转头看他，眨着他不大的眼睛，似乎还不太明白状况，但仍是快速道：“叫我雅各布就好了。”

纽特忍住笑意，伸出手：“很高兴认识你，我是纽特。”

这是互相介绍的时候吗？格林德沃转看头看向他们，但不等他说话，邓布利多已经果断地道：“纽特！”

所有人都看向这位年轻的神奇动物专家，纽特回过头来，看着满屋子盯着自己的眼睛，有点不自在地道：“我们能把龙击晕，但如果是人为控制了这场事件，他们不会坐视我们去阻止他们。”顿了一下，他看向蒂娜，“需要有人通知你们主席，危险升级。”

蒂娜颤声道：“我想，不用任何人通知，魔法国会的危险警报系统应该已经开启。”

邓布利多和格林德沃对视一眼，瞬间从室内幻影移形，克雷登斯不放心，带着纳吉尼也一起过去，而蒂娜与纽特也立刻跟上。奎妮也要走，雅各布却一把抓住他：“等等，等等，我也要去！”

奎妮惊讶地握住他的手，摇摇头：“这不是你能处理的。”

“但这也是我的纽约！”雅各布严肃地道，“我不能看着，”他说着，想想这个诡异的词，但还是说出来，“龙，或者什么玩意儿，龙，来践踏我的城市，我总要做点什么？”他说着，冲着奎妮笑笑，“说不定最后还有需要我的地方，魔法不是万能的。”

他的话让奎妮无法拒绝，甚至不能只甩开他掉头走开，她只能咬住唇，忍不住道：“所有的麻瓜都像你一样吗？”

雅各布想了想：“应该不是，我觉得我是唯一一个。”他说着，自认幽默地哈哈笑了几声。

没想到奎妮却跟着他笑了，终于，她无奈地伸出胳膊，冲他眨着迷人的大眼睛：“挽紧我，不要怕头晕。”

雅各布忙挽紧她的胳膊，接着一阵漩涡将他吸进去，让他放出一声尖叫，等他站立时，已经站到了纽约市政厅前。只是几分钟，这场早有准备的攻击已经开始，雅各布看着被龙压垮的街道，四处逃散的民众，惊恐的尖叫与绝望的哭号包围了断电暗黑的街区，唯有被龙吐出的火光之处，着起雄雄之火，烤得人心焦灼。

雅各布站定后，不由转了两圈，惊惧到极点已经让人麻木，他反问道：“上帝，怎么会这样，我们能做什么？”

奎妮四处张望着，不知道她的姐姐是否安好，而雅各布似乎已经找到自己要做的事，他那胖胖的身材跑起来却也不慢，迅速地将一些压在石块下的人拖出，在建筑倒塌的间隙将小孩子护到身后。

稳住心神，奎妮挥挥手中的魔杖，停住了下塌的建筑，对着雅各布尖声道：“快点带他们走。”

她话还没说完，雅阁布将手中的孩子推出去，大声冲她喊道：“奎妮，你后面！”他焦急地想向她跑过来，但显然来不及，奎妮维持着抬着魔杖的手，颤抖着没有回头，她已经感觉到龙的鼻息离他不远了，她的金发被龙鼻吹得飞了起来，她不由闭了闭眼睛，再睁开后，她果断地对着雅各布道：“跑！”

她说着，突然矮身，回过头来，迅速给了龙眼一个魔法，尽管她击中了，但这个魔法的效果并不好，龙愤怒地冲她喷出一股火，她就地狼狈地打了个滚，避开最大的火源，但袖口还是被烧着，她迅速给自己的衣服灭了火，这条龙却不肯放过她，追着她要报被击中之仇。一道道火从它口中喷出，同时它的爪子也猛烈地向还来不及从地上爬起来的她踩去，她只顾着躲，连幻影移形的机会都没有。

雅各布将身边的孩子送到一条巷子里让他们赶快跑，又忙赶回了现场，他从龙的尾部几步跑到奎妮身边，一边拉起她，弯身就从龙的身体下穿过。

“你怎么又回来了？”奎妮尖声叫着，被他拉着被动地躲来躲去，没几步她又喊，“这样不行，我们躲不过。”

她刚喊完，就感觉一道热浪从背后打过来，雅各布同样感受到了这气息，他一把搂住奎妮，无望地扑倒，以期这个姑娘在他之后被烤焦。但火焰并没有烧到他们身上，有人用一道法术挡住了龙的火。他们转过头，就见纽特挥舞着魔杖，把龙的火焰一次次挡住，接着使出一个昏睡咒。只是他的咒语并没有能击住龙，龙身上的驾驭者弯身给了他一个反击，他先挡住这攻击，不回头地对身后的人喊：“你们先离开，纳吉尼那边有几个麻瓜，把他们一起带走。”

有这样一个空档，奎妮果断地挽住雅各布幻影移形到纳吉尼身边，带着那几个麻瓜先躲到安全地方，这才发现战场的情况又比刚才改善许多。魔法国会的傲罗已经大规模出动，对方自然也不只是有龙，大量的巫师也在其中，他们旨在暴露巫师界，引起麻瓜对巫师们的憎恨，进而将魔法界肃清。

格林德沃与邓布利多早在将大部分麻瓜转移后，将中心街区划了个圈，重重保护魔法将龙与巫师们全圈在了这个圈中，既不能暴露，也不能逃离，肃清者愤怒地向他们攻击，却被他们划出一道道火焰和电光，节节败退，纽特带着克雷登斯趁机将龙一条条击晕，庞大的龙愤怒着，却只能晃晃悠悠地摔倒，坐在龙上的巫师们一时坐不稳，也一一滑落。

奎妮终于找到了她的姐姐，蒂娜正和顽强反抗肃清者博抖着，倒也不落下风，让她松了口气。一但放松下来，大量的声音冲入她的脑海，她闭了闭眼睛，轻呼一口气，心里小声对自己说：你能做到的，亲爱的，相信你自己。她

想着，沉下心来，分辨着噪音里里面能用的信息。等那条需要的消息滑进她脑中，她迅速分辨着里面能用的信息。等她睁开眼睛，果断地对雅各布和纳吉尼道：“你们帮助那些还能逃得掉的麻瓜，我去帮他们！”她说着，安抚地拍拍雅各布的手，迅速将自己移入战场。

她先找到格林德沃，冲着正与邓布利多联手抗敌的他道：“格林德沃先生，他们准备联合起来，从西南方向跑，那面有他们的内应！”

格林德沃冲着邓布利多道：“你一个人在这儿能行吗？”

将一个肃清者击飞，邓布利多回头冲他道：“你说呢？”

格林德沃向奎妮点点头，一道黑影后，他已经原地消失，邓布利多则挥手将一个肃清者倒吊到一个晕倒的龙脊上，转手将另一个肃清者击晕。与格林德沃放大招无差别打击不同，他总是能找到那个最精准的点，一招击倒，毫不费力。  
  
而远处的格林德沃先一步拦住要逃走的肃清者，黑色的火焰像一条长蛇将所有的人逼回到防护圈之内，地上混乱的杂物飘浮起来结成一条长绳，将他们迅速地捆在一起，接应的魔法国会立刻要跑，却被一根藤条绊住，一条魔法击得他如五雷轰顶，接着藤条将他捆到一边的装饰雕塑上。

格林德沃冷哼一声，自语道：“让我看看谁是你们的接应者。”他说着，与暗影中躲避的接应人短兵交接。

没过几招，这熟悉的出招方式，让他沉下脸，他不由喝了一声：“文达·罗茜尔？”

暗影中一位女士错愕地走出来，不明白对方为什么认识自己。那挺拔的身形，娇好的容颜，站在那里就能吸引住大多数男士的眼光，盯着面前的格林德沃，她也露出惊讶的神情，但很快，她哼笑了一声，用带着法国口音的英语嘲讽地道：“这不是大名鼎鼎的黑魔法魔王吗？怎么也成了魔法部的走狗？”

格林德沃沉默了一下，平静地道：“文达，愤怒不能解决你的问题，也不可能解决魔法界和麻瓜之间的隔离，无论是把魔法界藏起来，还是把它曝光于天下，魔法都不会消失，愚蠢也依旧存在。你好好想想，要不要把自己的才华和生命浪费在这种无谓的斗争与愤怒上。如果你想清楚了，你知道在哪儿找我。”

他说着，退了两步，看着暗影中的她，最终不设防地转身，大步离开。文达举起魔杖对准他，气愤浮在她的脸，她胸膛激烈地起伏，但最终，她放下魔杖，看着格林德沃背着手渐渐变小的背影，屈辱和茫然交错浮在她脸上，在傲罗找到她之前，她让自己原地消失。

格林德沃走向邓布利多，在离他的伴侣几步远时，他回头看去，文达·罗茜尔已经消失了，他皱起眉，但现在的情况不够让他放心来思索这个问题，魔法国会主席已经站到了这个圈里，正和他对视。

勾起唇角，他看似礼貌却满是嗤鼻地道：“看来，过了这么些年，魔法国会仍不过尔尔。”

皮奎利主席握紧手指，冷淡地看着他：“我也没想到，我们这里能请得动这么多尊大神。”

她指的当然不单纯是格林德沃，还有一边的邓布利多，纽特只能站出来道：“教授趁着暑假，是陪我来处理问题的，至于那位先生，我们不知道他为什么会在美国。”

这是事实，他确实是带着给自己容貌进行了变形术的邓布利多受邀来处理神奇动物事件，而在那之前，他们并不知道格林德沃就在美国魔法国会里，至少他不知道。

皮奎利看着满目疮痍，隔着防护圈与周围的麻瓜相对视，也有些无措，她甚至没有多余的心情来关心对面的格林德沃。她茫然地站在暗夜的夏风中，难道美国魔法界竟然要在她手上，又要再次受到重创，不得不被追杀吗？

纽特在邓布利多含笑的注视中，终于不得不无奈地抬起头来：“女士，或许我们可以大规模地为麻瓜实施遗忘术，如果你们有雷鸟的话。”

蒂娜在傲罗群中忍不住先开口：“有，我们有！上个月有一只被贩卖的雷鸟被追回后，还在神奇动物司里关着。”

皮奎利回头看了她一眼，她不得不缩了缩脖子，低下头去，皮奎利无奈地看向纽特：“斯卡曼特先生，据说你是这方面的专家。”

纽特抬头看了她一眼：“专家谈不上，只是比较热爱罢了。”

看着他看似谦虚，实则有点神游在外的状态，皮奎利既无奈又好笑，她也确实笑了一声，转头叫来一名傲罗，让他去提那只雷鸟，然后对纽特道：“无论你是不是专家，是我同意你来美国，希望你不要让我们失望。”

纽特还想说什么，但终于还是耸耸肩，他手指在衣服上拽了拽，又道：“如果我做到了，那只雷鸟可以给我吗？”

皮奎利张张嘴，最后叹口气，笑着摇头：“如果你做到了。”

纽特眼睛一亮，从他的箱子里召出一只蜷翼魔：“这种生物的毒液虽然会让人中毒，但是经过稀释后就可以消除人心中不好的记忆，比如今天的恐惧。而雷鸟会带来大雨，恰如其分的稀释，你们明白吗？”

“非常清楚。”皮奎利点点头，但她的眼睛却再次盯上了格林德沃，对方也在看她，权力与权力的较量，暗潮汹涌。

格林德沃这时道：“如果没有什么特殊的麻烦，不介意的话，我就先走了。”他说着，眼角不经意地扫了一眼自己的伴侣与养子，彬彬有礼却带着冷嘲热讽，“我想，今天我也看够了你们魔法国会造出的新笑话，期待你们下次再出点新把戏让我看。不过请记住，诸位，无论你们做什么，你们永远也逃不掉。”他说着，退了几步，在傲罗们想上来抓捕他时，摊摊手，突然幻影移形。

邓布利多摇摇头，低声自语道：“临走前不招摇一下，就不是他了。”

克雷登斯在他旁边也小声道：“大概是工作需求？”毕竟招揽圣徒，这种方式更方便。

霍格沃茨的教授与养子对视了一眼，同时轻笑出声，又忙转过头，装出了若无其事的模样。

纽特的试验非常成功，魔法国会也松了一口气。得到许可后，纽特决定在美国多呆几天，将从魔法国会手中换来的那只雷鸟送回到更适合它生存的出生地，而邓布利多则带着克雷登斯和他的新朋友一起登上了回英国的船。

头等仓里，格林德沃早就等在那里了，他们一进来，便从纸笔中抬头看到他们问：“魔法国会没有为难你们吧？”

美国国会当然想为难他们，执法司借着喝茶为名，与邓布利多长谈了一下午，却没能达到目的。

看着邓布利多坐到他旁边，克雷登斯非常自觉地带着纳吉尼到甲板上去散步，而邓布利多简单地说了一下国会与他“聊天”的内容，便开始和他讨论起关于肃清者这次的事件。

这已经不是第一次，未来还是会有很多次，这样联合性的攻击确实需要更多的魔法合作，更重要的是，各国魔法部时时就会出现这样的内应，正代表着他们监督的缺失，邓布利多觉得，这是再次将联合监督协会提上议程的好机会。

当然，好几天漂泊的行程可不能全用在工作上，他们同进同出的模样，连纳吉尼都好奇地问：“你的两个养父……”

克雷登斯带着她在甲板上绕圈，听到这句话，无奈地耸耸肩，漂亮的眼睛带着促狭的笑意：“一直是这样，从我小时候记事开始，从来都没变过。我叔叔说，永远像第一天谈恋爱，永远像渡蜜月。”他说着，笑着低下头，“其实很令人羡慕。”

纳吉尼想了想，垂下眼睛微笑着轻点点头：“确实。”她说着，拍拍他的手，露出一个轻浅又轻松的笑容，“但是，你会有你自己的未来。”

克雷登斯抬头看向她，眼睛转了转，似乎无意识地握住她的手，继续和她在甲板上散步。海风吹起了他们的头发，也吹散了他的话：“会的，肯定会有的。” 

漂泊的海上，不单纯有共同的工作与漫长时间中悠闲的甜蜜时光，还有源源不断送来的消息。

临到英国的前一天，格林德沃清晨中打开窗户，接进来一只快要把玻璃抓破的猫头鹰，随手扔给它一点零食，他披着晨衣，懒得找拆信刀，直接撕开了上面的火漆。

里面并不是什么好消息，他在看完后，失控的愤怒瞬间就将纸张烧成了灰。烧焦的烟味让半睡半醒的邓布利多睁开眼睛，轻哼了一声：“这么早，出了什么事？”

格林德沃挥挥手，散走灰烬，深吸一口气，回头间已经恢复平常的神色。躺回邓布利多的身边，轻轻拍着枕边人的背，他温柔而漫不经心地道：“欧洲那边的小事情，底下的人会处理好的。”他说着，将身边人揽进怀里，在他额间落下轻柔的吻，“再睡会儿吧。”

烧掉的纸条上，不想让人知晓的内容里，只有简单的一句话：“梅洛普·冈特于上个月在曼彻斯特购物后，同一名年轻的麻瓜私奔，对方名叫：汤姆·里德尔。目前二人下落不明，正在追查中。”

格林德沃搂着自己的爱人，却看到了命运的阴影。他盯着那无形的暗影，最终撇撇嘴，冷哼一声，阴沉的眼神中，布满了杀机。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还记得老盖在4.1的时候已经给老汤姆·里德尔使了混淆咒让他搬家了，以为这样一劳永逸，没想到……所以我说，不能向你们解释LV的事情。  
> 老盖做的事可能有点奇怪，但是估计过几章吧，或者最后一章的时候，会最终揭晓。  
> 雅各布在这里会失业的原因是，这已经是1928年了，再过一年，就是美国空前绝后甚至成为二战导火索的经济大萧条。  
> 1928年，阿姆斯特丹举行第九届国际奥林匹克运动会，在这一届，首次进行了从希腊取得火种，通过马拉松长跑运至开幕地，并在运动会期间于纪念火塔中持续燃烧这样的行为。


	33. 下5.1

下5.1

1936年 比利时·根特城。

圣尼可拉斯教堂钟楼的飞龙雕像旁，守钟人从怀里摸出一针只有五个刻度的奇怪怀表，他看了看，嘀咕地道：“来了。”话音刚落，一个个巫师在他身边突然出现。他连眉毛都没有动一下，只是转过身摸摸被暗色中的雕像，龙头慢慢地折成一个诡异的角度，狭窄的钟楼塔顶上，一面墙突然向两边裂开，露出里面的长长的楼梯。这楼梯与教堂主建筑好像完全不相连，径自将他们带入另一个世界。

当所有的巫师都依次鱼贯进入后，守钟人的手人龙头雕像上离开，龙头慢慢转回原来的位置，墙砖旋转着复位，这条通道悄悄消失。

巫师们踩着楼梯走到底层，里面已经来了不少人了。这不是进入大厅的唯一通道，毕竟如此多的巫师在这里聚会，如果由单一通道进入，还是会引起麻瓜的注意。

这次盛会比起十六年前在巴黎草率随意的投票变得更为慎重，魔法界短短三十年来，几经变动，不亚于麻瓜世界的动荡，而此时麻瓜世界风云将起，魔法世界欧洲以格林德沃为首的新未来联盟也势如破竹，无法压制，即使英国魔法部再独善其身，都难以逃开他的影响。各国魔法界的极端事件层出不穷，美国的肃清者风云再起，而欧洲的纯血巫师与麻瓜之间的冲突也从未间断。

各国魔法界终于决定，于1936年齐聚于比利时的根特城，共襄魔法界的未来。

艰难的谈判在见面前已经持续半年，无论是美国的魔法国会、英国的魔法部、还是欧亚各界，无论是各国的魔法学校，纯血家族，还是新未来联盟，为这件事已经吵过好几轮。但最终，他们还是同意，需要成立一个新的部门。

根特会议就是为这个部门《第一宪章》的最后定论而投票，各国魔法界全体成员已经就《第一宪章》投过两次票，这次将是他们的代表来替他们进行终轮决定。

如果《第一宪章》通过，将由各国魔法部形成“国际联合魔法部”，由现行的“巫师新未来联盟”及原有的国际魔法联合协会重组形成“国际魔法法律协会”，及各国魔法界定期选举形成的“国际魔法监督协会”，从而形成对魔法界的三方监督。联合魔法部负责商议执行常规规则，国际法律协会则负责提出各出议案及投票决策，而监督协会则是一个独立机构，由魔法界选举的随机成员提出反驳，审核，追究。

“将魔法界交还给魔法界所有的人员手中”是新未来联盟当初成立是的口号，这么多年，它离实现又近了一步。

作为新未来联盟的负责人，格林德沃自然列席其中，巫师界所有的人进来时，都忍不住看向他的位置，然后再转过头去看英国的代表之一，同样来得比较早的邓布利多教授。面对众目洗礼，邓布利多却还在批作业，而格林德沃的手下不断地给他看着需要他签字的内容，他每一页纸都会大致看一遍，不合理的用划个圈，而合理的就立刻签字。

约定时间一到，守钟人敲响了教堂圣钟的同时，魔法共振也让钟声传入了大厅之中，窸窸窣窣的声音渐渐消失，大厅里一片安静，格林德沃向手下挥挥手，大家也都安静地坐在他身后，而邓布利多教授则拿下了他那只批作业时才戴上的半月型眼镜，不动声色地看向对面，眼神略停后，就将眼光调向监督台。

监督人在上面向给自己的嗓子施了一个扩音术，洪亮的声音响满了全厅，他开始用庄严的声音将早就讨论过许多次的《第一宪章》逐一读出并进行了解释，最后他说：“各位都是魔法界付于众望的人物，希望你们能为未来投出你们公正而正确的一票，不要浪费大家的期待，也不要将它们付于自我无法控制的欲望。”他说罢，一只巨大的杯子从他身后飘出来，浮到了大厅的中央。

巫师们短暂地交头接耳后，伸出魔杖，一只只小纸条投入杯子中，与十六年前没有区别。格林德沃隔着整个大厅，深深地看了一眼邓布利多，纸条从他魔杖中飞出，飘入杯子里，与邓布利多魔杖中同时飞出的纸条交缠着，一起落入投票杯中。

投完票，邓布利多就把魔杖收进了袖子里，向后靠入椅背中，若有所思地看着对面，而格林德沃则光明正大的打量着他。所有人都揣测着这二位在投完票是不是就要决斗，只有分别代表英国与美国傲罗出席的忒修斯和蒂娜在各自的阵营里默默地低下头。

投票结束后，大厅里继续保持着沉默，邓布利多微垂下了头，盯着自己的指尖。他是经历过第二次投票的人，成功或失败，兴奋或沮丧，都不会轻易打动他，这世上万物都会改变，只要期以时间，给予力量。  
  
计票杯很快就将数字喷到了大厅上方，这次与会的比上次的人多，全世界魔法界共来了1300名巫师，共有947名巫师通过了这次决议，《第一宪章》正式通过，这件事将载入魔法史。

邓布利多不着痕迹的轻轻呼了一口气，抬起头看向监督台，波澜不惊地露出一个恰到好处的微笑，和大家一起鼓起掌来。

然而当所有巫师以为今天的投票就此结束的时候，新未来的领头人在这时突然拖长声音道：“既然通过了，那么今天就算是三方第一次会议，我们可以合法提建议了，是吗？”

大厅再次静了下来，甚至有巫师不由捂住了心脏，这位令人忌惮的，对黑魔法情有独钟的人，第一次合法提议会提什么？难道是黑魔法合法化，或者打破保密法吗？

巫师们都紧张地盯着对面，闲适地歪坐在椅子上的格林德沃，唯在邓布利多饶有兴味的看过去，猜测他今天想提什么。

监督员不由吞咽了一下，但还是大着胆子道：“当然，格林德沃先生，你可以提议，但代表们也可以否决。”

格林德沃不耐烦地挥挥手：“我当然知道，这条还是我建议的，《宪章》内容我比你熟。”

巫师们当中有人小声地抽了抽鼻子，几乎有点绝望，不知道接下来格林德沃要提什么。就见这位他们心中的大魔王挥了挥魔杖，每个巫师面前就出现了一张羊皮纸，而羊皮纸的内容用大字的格式飘在了大厅正中央。大家定晴一看，只见这个提议抬头正中间写着《婚姻自由选择法》。

所有人不由松了口气，甚至有年纪大一点的巫师都摊在了椅子上，然后大家开始读这个《婚姻自由法》,但看完后，巫师们的脸色就精彩了，这与提出打破保密法已经不相上下了，甚至有巫师刚读到一半就大声喊了出来：“我不同意！”

说不同意的人气愤地抬起头，但看到格林德沃似笑非笑的表情，又把后面的话咽了下去。没想到格林德沃道：“这位先生，不同意请提出不同意的理由。”

忍不住抖了抖，这位巫师还是没有说出话来，终于还是有其它胆大的巫师沉声道：“自由选择未来的伴侣？无论性别还是出身？格林德沃先生，这是什么意思？你不但支持巫师与麻瓜结婚，居然还认为同性之间也可以结婚吗？难道有巫师想娶一条龙你也同意吗？”

“如果他能娶得到龙，我倒对他会有更多的敬佩，但大多数人都死在了龙嘴里了。”格林德沃懒洋洋地回问，新未来的成员已经有人忍不住笑了出来。

巫师们有气愤有惊讶地再次小声讨论起来，自由选择配偶出身中指出，愿意与纯血家族联姻是自由，但与麻瓜结婚者，也是自由，保密法不能随便干涉别人的婚姻，应当由选择者向麻瓜提出自身的身份，由对方选择，如果对方不同意，则施以一忘皆空，如果对方同意，则要施以牢不可破誓言，在婚姻有效爱情仍存的情况下，发誓遵守保密法，而一但婚姻破裂，允许实施一忘皆空。

有一位女巫尖锐地提出：“如果允许同性结婚，我们的巫师就越来越少了。”

格林德沃挑眼看去：“我们巫师越来越少，从来不是因为婚姻与繁殖，而是在于自相残杀。我还是那句话，最初的纯血家族有多少，现在呢？放心吧女士，这世上，愿意同性结婚的巫师少之又少，都不占有愿意生育巫师的一成，这么多年，他们一直存在，也没有影响巫师界的生育率。当然，如果您，女士，自觉自己的任务就是繁殖新的巫师，这个法律也保护您的权益，你想生多少生多少。这个法律尊重你的意见，但请不要干涉其它不想生的人。”

女巫一时张大嘴，却不知道该说什么，只能愤愤地骂了一声，紧紧地闭上了嘴。

没想到议席上的邓布利多轻声道：“我赞同格林德沃先生的这个提议，虽然其中有几条还需要修改。”他说着，站了起来，环视所有的巫师，那双湛蓝的眼睛让人很快都冷静下来，他这才道，“担心巫师因为不和纯血接触，不结婚不生子而消失的诸位，请问各位对魔法界现有失怙成为孤儿的小巫师们可有视同己出，保护他们的未来？同时，纯血中也有哑炮，而麻瓜中也有聪明的巫师，魔法对人类选择，就像魔杖对巫师的选择一样，从来不以我们的意志为变。魔法界因为婚姻变化而造成的悲剧有多少，各位心里有数却都视而不见。”

他说着，手指在身边的蜡烛轻轻划过，一根蜡烛就此熄灭，“无论何时，我们的未来都会存在艰难，无论我们设立多少法律，都不会阻止它诞生，但是，”他再次用手指划过蜡烛，看着那小小的火苗重新跳动出来，“只要我们心中明亮，就能选择出最明智的道路，而不是它的诱惑。”

格林德沃这时候突然笑了，他一边慢吞吞地鼓了鼓掌，一边勾起唇角：“非常精彩有演说，教授，非常感谢你站在我这一边，但我想知道的是，你最后的诱惑，是指什么？”

邓布利多却不为所动，他的笑意如常：“我不是站在你那一边，而是站在真理这一边。此外，”他微倾身看向他，加深了笑意，慢慢地道，“我所谓的诱惑，是指来自心底的邪恶，不要那么敏感。或者，你难到想说，你自己就是吗，格林德沃先生？”

巫师席里有人因为邓布利多的话而笑出声，气氛一时轻松下来，而格林德沃没有说话，却也没有恼怒，他只是玩味地靠回他的椅子里，注视着邓布利多，只见对方再次对着所有的巫师说：“既然《第一宪章》已经确立，我们倒是可以利用这个机会，试验一下。”  
  
投票计数杯再次行使了它的功能，巫师们再次把纸条扔进杯中。这个过程中，蒂娜抬起头看向对面，她的妹妹正坐在格林德沃身后，此时她倾身在这位领头人耳边说了些什么，格林德沃被嗤鼻一笑。他身边的坐得近的几个人也听到了她的话，无非是在场巫师们的心声被这位读心者又听到了，给大家一起讲讲，那些话让他们同时露出不屑的笑意。

蒂娜知道为什么刚生了第三个孩子的奎妮会坐在这里，不单纯是《第一宪章》，她来，正是为了看《新婚姻法》的态度。即使明知是失望，她也将大步走下去。这正是她为什么从美国移居欧洲。蒂娜这才明白了格林德沃为什么会给蒂娜那张卡片，想必当初格林德沃在看到她和雅各布的第一眼，就看出了这对男女的可能。蒂娜想，也许他不确定，但是为了招揽人才，他总要走出第一步。奎妮在新未来的职位不低，这位天生的读心者在联盟很受欢迎。

计票杯再次喷出数字，这次大家虽然犹豫，也仍是以微弱的票数差别否定了这一提议。

格林德沃了也不生气，只是抱着臂哼笑了一声：“功能不错。你们看，你们现在终于可以合法否决我了。”

他这句话像是玩笑，但也像是警钟，本来不太同意的巫师们突然意识到，这个协会不但是让格林德沃钳制他们，他们同时也可以钳制各方。这让巫师们打起了各种主意。

就像是看透了他们，格林德沃站起来道：“各位，虽然你们今天不同意，但当初《第一宪章》我提出的时候，也是用了近三十年才让各位坐在这里，签订了它。我相信，我离下一个胜利不远了。希望各位记住，妨碍别人谈恋爱，是要被雷劈的。”他说着，假意彬彬有礼地向在场所有的人欠身致敬，带着他的大队人马离开了这里。

邓布利多盯着他的背影，为他最后的话而感到好笑，但他仍是板着脸，等格林德沃走了以后，他才起身，抱起未批完的作业，向其它人抱歉地笑笑，退席离开。大厅里其它巫师有些好久不见，有些人虽然不熟悉却难得遇到，正在交流，一时还未散开，但最让人期待有火热对决的两位，却都离席而去。

他们都没有在这间老教堂里耽搁，邓布利多回到了酒店，收拾着明天要离开的东西，没收拾一会儿，就听到有人敲门。他警觉地轻声问：“谁？”

门外尽管被压低声音却熟悉的一句“客房服务”让他舒展开眉头。挥挥手让门弹开，看着那刚才与他针锋相对的人从容地走了进来，关上门。邓布利多抱着臂看他：“这么晚了，你来提供什么客房服务？”

格林德沃慢慢地走向他，一点脚步声都没有，直到站定到他面前，几乎要亲吻到他脸上，才用气音小声道：“来看看，我是不是你的诱惑。”

邓布利多微垂下眼睛，握住他松开的领带，拉向自己，亲吻落到他的唇上，小声咭笑着：“如果我是，你就是。”

格林德沃笑出声，一把搂住他，给了他一个热烈的亲吻。因为最近的谈判，他们这半年聚少离多，每次见面也是行色匆匆，偶尔的亲热总要抓紧时间，不能尽兴。亲吻的间隙，格林德沃咬着他的耳垂问：“你能休假几天？”

“两天。”邓布利多扯开他的衬衫，快速地回答。格林德沃那句太好了很快就被他凑近的吻吞到腹中。

年龄的增长在巫师身上看不出太大的端倪，固然眼角上还是爬上一些细纹，但是体力上并不受影响，他将两上的上衣随意甩到地上，翻个身将格林德沃压下去。格林德沃没有动，从他的角度正好能看到他心爱的人微垂下的眼角中那一点克制的诱惑。他不动声色地等着，等着这位未来白巫师的首席将他之间的星火燃成热焰，就像他今天熄灭后重新点燃的那根蜡烛，最初的光似乎很弱，但若手指长时间地靠近，就会持久而灼烫。

三十余年，他们从未日日纠缠在一起，却也从不远离。而今日，尽管他们仍然站在对面，却仍旧一起踏上巅峰。

握住邓布利多披散下来后罩在他们身上的长发，格林德沃抚在他身后的手微微用力，邓布利多的眼睛就有点湿润了。他的爱人总有流不完的眼泪，但是，在关键时刻，却比谁都狠得下心。他想着，将身上的人往自己怀里以拥得紧些，看他闭上了闪出粼光的湖色眼睛，却毫无挣扎地往自己怀里靠得更近。喘口气，他抚在他身后轻柔的手突然用力的扣上他的颈，反身压回去，重新主导了这次情事。

“我们实现了第一个，就会实现第二个。”格林德沃吻着他，他们的呼吸混乱中，只能听到他最后的尾音，“My lover。”

休假两天很快结束，比利时的门钥匙管理处递给了霍格沃茨教授一只小钥匙，祝他旅途愉快，而格林德沃比他早一步回到了新未来维也纳总部。这次魔法界能够有如此高票通过《第一宪章》，实在是因为麻瓜界恐怕战事又将燃起，经历过上一次战争的巫师们对这一次非常警惕，尤其上一次战争中主动去参加战事的年轻人现在已经逐步进入魔法界的管理层，对于《第一宪章》都有乐见其成的态度。

无论赞同还是反对，它的签定都会给魔法界带来新的变化，甚至有动荡，他们都将分别站在这场新风浪的两端，各自执桨。

风浪永不停歇，但行舟人总会见面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1936年，第一架可正常操作的直升机在德国试验成功  
> 根特城曾经在中世纪是仅次于巴黎的城市，而比利时在一战前曾经是永久中立国，所以从崇高理想到煮夫两个协议的签定都放在了这里。  
> 教堂里的龙型雕像是真实存在的，看旅游网的时候觉得非常魔幻


	34. 下5.2

1944年

魔法界的暑假即将再次结束，麻瓜们的战争也开始走向尾声，巴黎街头到处都是为解放而欢呼的声音，格林德沃并没有凑这个热闹，自从去年《婚姻自由法》正式在一年一度的魔法界宪章会议决定先进行三年试行后，他已经开始着手退休准备了。

吸取了上一世的教训，新未来联盟已经培养出了一批批可接手重要决策事务的人物，虽然格林德沃仍被称为联盟内部的教皇，但他早就开始放手不管事了。他的养子克雷登斯并没有进英国魔法部，也没有和他父亲一样教学，反而在婚后开始接手了欧洲其中一部分事务。外人仍是不太清楚他们之间的关系，只是以为他的妻子是个麦勒迪可斯，所以他决定在黑魔法势力更多的新未来联盟工作。同时属于中坚力量的还有莉塔的弟弟考乌斯·莱斯特兰奇，当然，姜戈的一儿一女也在其中，虽然新中坚层被戏称为王子党，但从联盟初建伊始就保持下来的投票与审核的习惯，倒也没让这批小王子小公主们占什么便宜。

《第一宪章》的通过引起了新未来联盟的一些动荡，毕竟有些纯血巫师仍然不满足于眼前的权力，格林德沃警告他们，新未来只是让魔法界走向未来，并不是单纯为了让纯血巫师得到未来。不受克制的摄取，只会让所有人都走向黑暗，包括他们自己。

这并不能解决纯血之间的不满，宪章会议中还有没能完全意识到自己责任的成员们在最初光顾着看格林德沃的笑话和热闹，没过多久才惊恐地意识到这个黑魔法的领军人物将纯血巫师们压制了整整三十年，现在他们不愿意了，遭殃的不止是新未来，还有整个巫师界。而站在纯血巫师这一面甚至能领导他们的，是罗茜尔家族。格林德沃毕竟没能让文达再次站到他这一面，但文达对新未来的态度也非常微妙。

第三届宪章议会极其严肃，他们终于体味到了这个议会的作用，这次混乱才暂时结束，纯血巫师们不愤被按压住，而其它巫师也算松了口气。

没想到才安生了几年，麻瓜间再次爆发战争，不止欧洲，全球都混乱不堪，没有一个国家可以独善其身，格林德沃早在1937和38年的议会的时候就警告过所有巫师，却没有引起重视，在39年会议上，邓布利多联合了他的一些朋友共同发起了抗议，这才终于引起了部分巫师界的警觉。然而这场战役的惨烈程度超过了二十年前结束的上一次战争，连巫师们都感觉到毁灭般的惊恐。

“这就是麻瓜！你们指望保密法来保护自己，永远不可能管用。你们指望魔法可以永远抗衡他们的发明，也不可能管用。魔法界的兄弟姐妹，麻瓜是我们头顶上永远的达摩克利斯之剑。我们以为可以自保，但我们也永远不知道什么时候会失去。他们让这世上许多生物绝迹，也曾经让自己的同胞几乎消失，我们，我们每一个人，都应该考虑一下，未来，这个还会不断发展的麻瓜，会对我产生什么样的威胁。”格林德沃在会议上厉声指责。

安静的会议厅上，邓布利多站了起来，他抬起手示意身边的巫师们不要紧张，才轻声道：“格林德沃先生，你对魔法界的关心，所有人都会记在心上。但我们也要明白，让魔法界消失的，不止是魔瓜，而永远是我们自己，是我们自己的恐惧，是我们的恐惧造成的不当政策，比如美洲大陆的肃清者，比如我们之间纯血高贵论，这些才是让魔法界更危险的，而麻瓜，只是其中一个威胁，甚至不是最大的威胁。甚至不是所有的麻瓜，都害怕，或反对魔法界，他们只是，”

“愚蠢，且对不了解的事情首先开展的是憎恨，来增加自己的底气。”格林德沃不耐烦地接口道，“教授，你在报纸上已经反复强调过很多次了。但我们现在没有时间，来应对他们的愚蠢，而是如何保证，不在他们毁灭性的战争中，殃及无辜的我们。”

听到无辜这个词，邓布利多竟然挑了一下眉，露出一个善意的嘲笑。格林德沃不满地瞪他：怎么了，我们不无辜吗？

可是看到他年龄渐长后，因为威严，一但板起脸来就显得有些凶狠的表情，邓布利多只能强忍着笑意不去看他：这张脸，真得看上去一点也不无辜啊。

无论无辜不无辜，格林德沃对麻瓜的不满依旧深在骨子里，邓布利多有时候很难想象这个人曾经在近四十年前，和他在麻瓜的街头咖啡馆里聊天的时候说过：并不是所有的麻瓜都那么愚蠢，也不是所有的巫师都睿智，其实人与人都一样，无论有没有魔法，都很愚蠢，人生这一世，大概就是让自己尽量不愚蠢而已。

邓布利多一边与他针锋相对，一边抽空回想他们的过去，让这场议会上的口舌之争，最终还是走向了一个相对克制的方向。

39年的这次会议在奥地利召开，因为奥地利在麻瓜界已经被德国吞并，在对麻瓜战争达到一个相对一致的意见后，奥地利的巫师界也提出了他们的担心，德国巫师界到底是什么态度，是否会像麻瓜界一样。

格林德沃转转眼睛，毫不掩饰地露出一个看白痴的表情，新未来的成员好心地替他告诉面前的巫师们，只要新未来在，只要宪章议会还有效，就不可能让欧洲出现这种情况，而德国巫师界也保证，让麻瓜的归麻瓜，巫师的归巫师。这让奥地利的巫师界露出一个安心的表情。

但英国的魔法界却感到心情非常复杂：巫师界中德国和奥地利之间根本不是问题，你们欧洲大陆的魔法界不早就都属于新未来联盟统一管理了吗？难怪格林德沃看你们像看白痴。

奥地利和德国的巫师还没有意识到英国魔法界是什么意思，反而嫌恶地想，这批远离欧洲大陆的英国佬，根本不能体会身在欧洲大陆的巫师们现在与麻瓜的命运不得不一体的状态。

格林德沃忍不住揉揉太阳穴，觉得自己重活一世，面对这些人，还是觉得，统治是最效的方式，讲道理真浪费时间和力气。

等他回了纽蒙迦德，向邓布利多发牢骚的时候，盘腿坐在床上看书的邓布利多几乎笑得从床上跌下去。

他磨着牙看着自己的爱人笑够了，最终拿下鼻梁上那副半月眼镜冲着他道：“老家伙，你年纪大了，牢骚越来越多了。”说着，邓布利多愉悦地拍拍自己身边，示意他坐过来，看着格林德沃不情不愿，磨磨蹭蹭地坐过来，才凑过去，响亮地在他额头上亲了一下，接着对着格林德沃无奈的表情哈哈大笑。

“都走到这一步了，你再谈统治就没意义了。努力吧，老东西。”邓布利多笑声渐低，但笑意仍在，靠过去挽着他的肩道。

“我连牢骚都不能发了吗？就因为我年纪大了？”格林德沃不满地道。

邓布利多再次为他的话笑弯了腰，换来格林德沃磨着牙要离开的宣言，他忙转身把自己的伴侣扑倒，格林德沃一时不防，被他扑倒在柔软的床垫上，一时竟挣扎着起不来，两个人翻滚了两圈，依旧缠手缠脚，不知道要怎么分开，最终只能无奈地陪着邓布利多等他笑过劲儿再说。

他们就这样让宪章议会从嗑嗑绊绊走到了逐渐流利，麻瓜界的战事也终于快要走向终结。邓布利多在纽蒙迦德过着暑假，批着作业，顺便准备着课程，突然感叹地道：“英国魔法部居然看中一个四年级的学生，认为他是这个世纪他们见到最聪明的学生，将来最有可能做魔法部长的人。”

格林德沃躺在长椅上，让凉风吹起来散着热意，随口道：“还能有你聪明？你应该是千年来英国出来最聪明的霍格沃茨学生了吧？”

邓布利多笑出声，半晌才道：“谢谢你的夸奖，亲爱的。但我也得谦虚点，是不是？”

格林德沃哂笑两声，闭着眼睛道：“你觉得这个学生适合做魔法部长吗？”

这个问题却让邓布利多沉默了，格林德沃好奇地睁开眼睛看过去，却见他迟疑地道：“他确实是我见过的学生里最聪明的，但我总觉得他的聪明下面，隐藏着什么不能说的秘密。当初，米勒娃给他送通知书的时候，说乡间的孩子没一个不怕他的，而且他还她炫耀了自己用魔法欺负孩子们的战利品。虽然米勒娃回来告诉我，她气坏了，很严肃地警告了他，这孩子进来后也很乖，似乎回归魔法界让他摆脱了过去，但是，我和米勒娃都不太放心。”

这熟悉的描述让格林德沃不由自主地坐直了身，问道：“你这个学生，叫什么名字？”

邓布利多一边批作业，边不经意地道：“里德尔，汤姆·里德尔。是个孤儿，她妈妈在乡下生了他就去世了，一直把他寄养在一个乡下的麻瓜家里。”

格林德沃几乎失手让身边的玻璃窗碎成片，他强行克制住，不在邓布利多面前露出一点脾气，只是漫不经心地点点头，心中却恨不得立刻把这个孩子拖出来送一个阿瓦达。

这么多年，他一直在找梅洛普·冈特，却一直没找到。他甚至让人盯着全欧洲的孤儿院，也没有见到汤姆·里德尔，这让他产生了一种侥幸：可能梅洛普没和老汤姆生出来孩子，也或者他们生了个女儿，毕竟私奔的时候离上一世汤姆·里德尔出生都晚了两年。没想到！他万万没想到，他们改变了私奔的时间，地点，但没有改变汤姆·里德尔的人。

或者，他当初真应该替伏地魔给他老爸一个索命咒，绝根灭源。但脑子里有根弦告诉他，就算不是老汤姆·里德尔，也会是别人，因为关键是，梅洛普·冈特恐怕必然会和一个只有脸没有脑子的男人，尤其是麻瓜男人，私奔。

他打错了主意，应该被杀掉的，根本不是任何一个麻瓜，而是梅洛普·冈特这个根源！

他的情绪很难逃脱几乎和他共同生活了半个世纪的英国教授，邓布利多诧异地抬起头来：“怎么了？”

格林德沃没抬头，也没有看他，只是盯着自己的指尖，漫声道：“从你对他的描述，我总觉得，看到一个危险份子。”

这话听起来像几十年前魔法部对格林德沃的评论，邓布利多笑了，但更快地，他忧虑地皱起了眉，最终却也只能无奈地道：“我不能因为他的过去，就否定他可能的未来。我只能尽可能的防范，并提供能有利于他走向光明的道路。”

这是一个你更改不了的灵魂，亲爱的，他对暗的追求，甚至比当初的我还要执着。

格林德沃望着窗外，没有说话，脑子里转满了各种计划。最佳的模式就是现在就找个机会杀了那小子，但是邓布利多一定能看出是谁下的手，到时候要怎么解释？就算邓布利多不喜欢这个学生，他也会对那些随意向学生下手的人失望。

那就要在汤姆·里德尔成为伏地魔之前抓住他的把柄，但这让格林德沃有点头疼。因为事实上，他对伏地魔了解甚微，上一世，在这个年轻学生毕业的时候，他正在和邓布利多准备开战，而等伏地魔崛起后，他已经被关进纽蒙迦德了，大部分的内容都来自报纸上的介绍，有很少的一部分是他在梦中无意识的预见，这让他只是大致知道这个英国黑魔王曾经做过的事情。

比如那个大难不死的男孩在霍格沃茨二年级的时候，因为密室为一位巨人混血的老师洗清了几乎几十年的冤屈。

密室？等等！格林德沃回想着那篇报道，他的记忆力极佳，看过的东西绝对不会忘，他让报纸中的内容在他脑中过了一遍后，突然回头道：“那个和你最喜欢的学生一样，特别喜欢饲养神奇动物的学生最近怎么样？”

邓布利多再次失笑了，他无奈地道：“盖尔，多少年了！纽特去年都和蒂娜有了第一个孩子，我的梅林，你能不能……”他顿了一下，像看闹脾气的学生一样摇摇头，最终道，“你怎么会想起问海格？他挺好。说起来，他和汤姆是同级。”

格林德沃像不经意一样道：“我只是想起前几天看书的时候说，斯莱特林在霍格沃茨留下一个能保卫学校的密室，只有他的后人能打开，我就在想，斯莱特林的后人是谁，特质又是什么。结果前几天看到纳吉尼，我突然想到，以黑魔法的角度来讲，可能确实有这么一个密室。”

听他提及纳吉尼，邓布利多明白了他意思，斯莱特林是个蛇佬腔，能保护城堡的密室里，会不会关着什么与蛇相关的东西，或者密室只有蛇佬腔才能打得开？

他想了想，不可思议地道：“你觉得，海格与斯莱特林有关？”

聪明过人如邓布利多，因为线索太少，也推不出格林德沃想要说的内容。格林德沃却不能说得太明白，只能道：“我可没有这么说。只是想起来，他那么喜欢养神奇动物，而神奇的动物里有一种叫蛇怪，所以想起斯莱特林这个传说而已。”

联想记忆真是超群，邓布利多为他拐了弯的想象力而感到好笑，见他又懒洋洋地躺过椅子里，闭上眼睛晒起太阳了。看看手中的作业，邓布利多突然觉得有点不公平。凭什么他都开始准备退休了，自己却还在批作业？

想到这里，他扔下作业，蹑手蹑脚地走过去，微弯下腰，悄悄伸出手去捏格林德沃的鼻子，还没得逞，就被对方一把抓住手腕，拖进怀里。格林德沃睁开眼睛，看到他笑眯眯的模样，最终只说了一句：“这么多年，怎么不长肉呢？”

宽大的躺椅里，邓布利多因为这句话笑得全身都发颤了，很多年前，他说自己老了以后可能胖得格林德沃就抱不动他了，可惜，就如格林德沃当时铁齿断言，长年来他都维持着削瘦的体形，完全没有因为身边人的厨艺和嗜甜的习惯而变化。

他笑够了，轻声道：“你应该庆幸我长不胖，所以还压不断你的腿。”

格林德沃把他抱得紧点，一起晒着太阳，昏昏欲睡般地道：“如果你能，你就试试。”

邓布利多闭上眼睛，夏日傍晚的阳光和身边人的气息让他也染上了睡意，他闭上眼睛，轻声道：“那你等着。”

等他睡着了，格林德沃睁开眼睛，盯着他放心的睡颜，心想：自己可得看紧点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果汤姆·里德尔按上一世的时间出生，海格要比他晚两届。但这一世，他妈私奔都到了28年，所以他成了和海格同年出生，也就是29年出生。  
> 1944年，德国在全世界首次采用导弹袭击了巴黎与伦敦。同年，诺曼底登陆开启了二战中欧洲第二战场，之后戴高乐解放法国。


	35. 下6.1

1945年

站在霍格沃茨城堡的长桥上，邓布利多代表着迪佩特校长等待着国际魔法联合监督会的成员，尽管有威森加摩，但是在学校里发生莫名的死亡事件让人无法忽视，尤其对方才一年级，还是来自麻瓜与巫师的混血少女，这个身份更为敏感。

来自不同地区的巫师们在长桥上汇集，霍格沃茨的学生们都忍不住从教室里向外看，不单纯是因为监督会来到这里，更是因为这次来的人中，居然有格林德沃。

邓布利多同所有的巫师握手，到格林德沃的时候，对方也客气地和他握了握，却在错身而过的时候问：“你还好吗？”

带着来主访者向学校内走去，邓布利多也轻声回道：“不能再好了。”顿了一下，他唇都没有动，却说了一句话，“密室。”

邓布利多也想不通，他只能推测自己认识了近半个世纪的爱人有无意识梦占的情况，毕竟当初这位黑魔法领军人物在少年时代曾经想使用时间转换器改变过去的原因，就是他做了带有预见性的噩梦。这样的梦境，在他口中，虽然不多，也曾经出现过几次。

他当然不知道格林德沃总是把上一世所知道的事情推到了梦境中，但格林德沃没想到，这一次，即使是借口于梦境，都没有阻止密室，只是死的人不一样了。

格林德沃也不认识当初死亡的人是谁，甚至报纸上也没有提过死者的名字，在密室事件被解决后，受害人只被报纸轻描淡写地用“一个女孩”一笔代过。他只能推测，如果当初的伏地魔出生于1926年，而密室事件发生于1943年，那么当时死的女孩肯定不可能是这一世1945年才受害的一年级的少女。 

不过，这一次，他准备的非常充分了。

格林德沃大步走进霍格沃茨，这个学校他并不是第一次来，在过去的四十年中，他于紧急中，为去见他的伴侣，曾经由霍格莫德的密道进入过这里过多次。但从正门进，还是第一次。

无视了学生们对他好奇的表情，他和调查团先进入了医疗翼，去检查那个突然去世的少女。

一群巫师从尸体上来看，完全看不到施法的痕迹，最后，所有的巫师得出了和医疗翼的巫师同样的结论：有可能是不可饶恕咒语，或者是神奇动物袭击。

神奇动物课程的教授立刻被请来，他的办公室也被傲罗和监督协会共同搜查，学校的所有学生和教师都被检查了魔杖，看是否有使用不可饶恕咒语的痕迹。

格林德沃却没有参加，他离开大部队，孤身一人，站在少女死亡的地方，面无表情地继续在脑中一遍遍地过滤当初那份报纸上，试图在那段非常短小的介绍中，搜寻更多的有效信息。

无论是上一次，还是这一次，死亡点都是女性，都是在这间女性盥洗室，袭击的动物则非常清楚，是一只蛇怪。他抱着臂，撑着下巴想：这就非常清楚了，蛇怪是从这间女性盥洗室里被放出来的，问题是：怎么放出来的？

被注视的感觉打断了他的思维，他转过头，看到一个英俊的年轻人。他维持着冷淡的表情，盯着这个穿着和他养子同一个学院校服的学生。

他的眼神并无善意，甚至带着几份反感，但对方看到他似乎有点兴奋，看着他并没有驱逐自己，这个人走上向前一步，轻声道：“请问您是格林德沃先生吗？”见他点点头，这个学生深吸一口气，低声道，“冒昧打扰了，请允许我自我介绍，我叫汤姆·里德尔，是霍格沃茨的级长。我非常敬仰您，真高兴能在这里见到您！”

即使是格林德沃，在听到他的自我介绍时，也不由呆滞了。他记得记忆中最后见到汤姆·里德尔的时候，对方是一个五官扁平到几乎消失的人，和现在这个长相俊美的男孩子完全联系不到一起。

他当然在上一世通过报纸和里德尔的各种行为，就推测出他制作了魂器，但即使作为一个黑魔法的使用者，他也没想到过多的魂器可以将人变得如此不伦不类。

因为他一贯冷淡的表情，里德尔显然没有发现他在发呆，单纯以为这是鼓励他说下去的信号：“我非常钦佩您的魄力，也非常敬重您在黑魔法上的造诣，如果可能的话，当然，我希望有这个机会，能在新未来联盟，为您工作。”

死神啊，你每天都把什么样的灵魂投生到了人间？

作为一个擅长从他人口中得到情报的人，格林德沃当然看得出来这个年轻人口中的谦卑不过是一种套话的方式。这个小年轻还真以为他格林德沃是那种为一点虚名和恭维就会昏头的人吗？

面对这个时代的汤姆·里德尔，格林德沃觉得自己第一次有些失语，他可不记得上一世这小子有投身纽蒙迦德的倾向，所以，这一世的时空线到底在哪里出现了偏差，让他觉得新未来联盟值得投靠？

不，不是新未来值得投靠.格林德沃板着脸看着他，脑中却立刻清楚对方的缘由。他想投靠新未来，仅是因为，自《第一宪章》成立后，新未来联盟非常不稳定，那些曾经和格林德沃合作过的纯血巫师们非常不满意他同意和签订《第一宪章》，认为这是纯血的衰落。

而这对期待自己能够统治巫师界，杀光麻瓜，混血，泥巴种的伏地魔来讲，是一个绝佳的机会。

同意，还是不同意？是否要把这个人放在身边，便与监视的同时，与虎谋皮？

格林德沃转再次打量着他，最终微垂下眼角中露出一个轻蔑的微笑，这小子还真以为老了的格林德沃会是克洛诺斯，而他自己是未来的主神吗？这么想着，他还来不及说话，身后传来的脚步声已经打断了他们，或者说里德尔一个人的“交谈”。

不用回头都知道来的人是谁，那熟悉温和的声音在他身后响起：“汤姆？你不去上课，在这里做什么？”

汤姆换下了刚才的神情，变得焦虑而可怜：“教授，听说，如果找不到凶手，学校就要关门了，是吗？那我们怎么办？”

邓布利多镇定地道：“是的，威森加摩和魔法部是这样说的，但监督协会还会再次讨论。有时间关心这些，不如回去上课吧，好吗？”

里德尔深深地注视了一眼格林德沃，似乎在表示着自己的忠诚与钦慕，格林德沃依旧没有说话，他便转身离开了。

但就在他走了没几步的时候，格林德沃突然道：“里德尔先生，如果你确实想进新未来联盟，写求职信就行了。毕竟我现在，并不是那里的负责人。”

因为他的话迅速转身的里德尔在看他的瞬间流露出一丝狠毒，但他放得快收得也快，那恭敬的神色马上浮了上来：“谢谢您的指点。”

格林德沃却不再说话，直到他转身离开，感觉不到他的气息时，格林德沃才转头看向自己的伴侣：“你们学校的学生，脑子里装的是什么东西？”

“盖勒特。”似乎见不得他说自己学校与学生的坏话，邓布利多轻声地告诫了他一下，但在他面前，这位教授的声音总是那样温柔，即使是告诫也一样，而不向在面对学生时洪亮有力。

告诫完，邓布利多才问：“你站在女性盥洗室门口做什么？别告诉我你做了六十年的男性，突然觉得想换个性别。”

不满的瞥了他一眼，表达了自己对他这个幽默不欣赏的态度后，格林德沃道：“你是怎么觉得，学校里有个密室呢？”上次他们讨论的时候，显然邓布利多对这个结论并不是很上心。

“并不是我说的，而是这个学期，有学生觉得，有什么东西在学校里动。所以斯莱特林的密室这个事情，又在学生们中间传得沸沸扬扬了。”邓布利多和他并肩站在盥洗室门口回答道。

格林德沃看着这间被封的盥洗室，轻声疑惑般地说：“如果是被神奇动物袭击了，那么这个动物，难道不应该在这个盥洗室里吗？”

“但到现在为止，我们也没在这里找到任何线索。忒修斯都进去过好几圈了。”邓布利多。

“如果，在这里面确实有一个密室呢？”格林德沃平静地反问。

“你是说，这个密室的入口在这里？而有人打开了密室，那个不幸的小女孩恰巧在这儿？”邓布利多没有动，盯着这个关闭的盥洗室低声道，“能藏在盥洗室里，是神奇动物，还在在学校里各种地方都听到动静，斯莱特林的特质，”他顿了一下，终于转过头来。格林德沃这时候也转头看他，两人不动声色地对视了一眼，邓布利多接着道：“藏在管子里的蛇？”

这句话说完，他们都没有再说话，只是互相从眼睛中肯定了对方的猜测。直到一个老师跑过来道：“邓布利多教授，我们可能抓到真凶了。”

邓布利多也不着急，只是稳稳地道：“是谁？”

“鲁伯特·海格！”那位老师也非常惊讶，“有一位学生向我们告知，海格先生养了一个大型的蜘蛛怪。”

邓布利多沉下脸，毫无犹豫地道：“鲁伯特？不可能！”

格林德沃这时候懒洋洋地插口道：“既然认为这位女学生是死于神奇动物，为什么不找个专家来？”

邓布利多转头看他一眼，眼神中一闪而过地露出笑意：“格林德沃先生总是能恰到好处地提出一些好建议来。”

“过奖了，教授，我只是行使我作为联合协会成员之一的权力而已。”格林德沃平静的声音中却真有一丝得意来。

邓布利多转头道：“请通知纽特·斯卡曼德先生，以及，请从圣芒戈医院请一位懂行的巫师。”

那位老师惊讶地看了眼格林德沃，匆忙地答应着，去给纽特写信。等他走了，格林德沃才轻声道：“就我所知，斯卡曼德先生最近在非洲。”

“那可真麻烦，如果不能立刻找到证据，魔法部一定会把海格先行关押，等查明之后再放。海格不知道能不能撑得过阿兹卡班的阴暗。”邓布利多说着，快步向校长室走去，无论是监督协会还是魔法部的人，现在都在那里，“希望纽特不在的话，蒂娜能替他前来。”

他们一进去，果然就听见几路人马已经吵得不可开交，而鲁伯特·海格大声擤着鼻子辩解的抽泣声夹杂在其中。格林德沃一进门就为这种嘈杂而冷笑了一声，这一声让全室突然安静了下来，这个曾经敢于公开和魔法部抗衡四十年的男人，一但出现，还是会让人一时沉默。

唯有邓布利多微笑地环视所有人，若无其事地道：“怎么了？”

魔法部的执法司胀红着脸道：“既然已经找出了神奇动物，这位学生我们就要带走，而且他的魔杖也应该被折断！”

监督协会已经习惯了和魔法部对抗：“这位先生，我们只是找到一个蜘蛛怪，不能证明这个女生就是这只蜘蛛怪所杀，也不能证明这位海格先生是故意的。”

“阿拉戈克不可能杀人！我教过他了！”海格伤心地大哭道。

邓布利多抬抬手，示意大家先平静下来：“关于这件事，我已经去请纽特·斯卡曼德先生了，毕竟他才是专业人士，而且为了公正，我也请人去邀请了圣芒戈的专家。”

魔法部已经气得发疯：“邓布利多，如果在此期间，你们有学生再出事，你们学校就要关门！”

格林德沃挑起唇角：“我是真不明白，有谁敢在这么多魔法部与国际巫师的面前，专门再杀一个学生？如果是这样，他的目的就不是故意杀人，而是故意挑战魔法界所有人的神经了。”

他那自从中年后就总是慢吞吞带点不屑且从不提高的声音一传出来，总让人觉得有点发冷，场合一进再次安静下来，只余海格断断续续的抽泣声。

魔法部的人对着格林德沃恨不得使出各种咒语，至少也要上台决斗，但格林德沃却连看都不看他们一眼，他和监督协会的人也格格不入，在说完这句话后，他便站在校长室的窗前，等着消息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希腊神话的克洛诺斯因为害怕自己的子女替代他，将女子都吞下肚中，直到宙斯出生，他的母亲瑞亚将他藏了起来，于他成长后，帮他打败了克洛诺斯，救出了兄弟姐妹，并取得了主神的地位。当然克洛诺斯取得主神的地位是通过自己母亲大地之母盖亚的帮助，阉了他爹乌拉诺斯。希腊神话真是个贵圈乱。  
> 阿拉戈克，海格养的蜘蛛怪，在ＨＰ２的时候，它生活在禁林，海格后来还帮它找了个老婆。它把罗恩吓得要死，本来罗恩就怕蜘蛛。  
> 1945年，微波炉问世，同年4月底，希特勒自杀。


	36. 下6.2

下6.2

很快，圣芒戈的人先到了，而纽特因为远在非洲，则由他正休假在家的美国魔法国会执法部长蒂娜代劳。这位与自己的丈夫同样熟悉各种神奇动物，并且办案经验丰富的女性一进入霍格沃茨，严肃的神情就让人不由自主地退让一分。

在看完死去的少女后，圣芒戈的专家与蒂娜同时道：“不是蜘蛛怪。”

蒂娜先道：“毫无咬痕，也没有挣扎的痕迹，如果是蜘蛛怪，人不会瞬间死亡，而是会被袭击，在挣扎的过程中，被蜘蛛怪撕裂肢体，身体上也会呈现各种咬伤。”

圣芒戈的治疗巫师在一边赞同地点点头：“确实是这样，这种瞬间死亡，最接近的就是不可饶恕咒语，如果是神奇动物，除非是传说中的蛇怪。”

格林德沃转头反问：“蛇怪？”

治疗巫师点点头：“是的，无论任何人，哪怕是您，恕我直言，只要与蛇怪的眼神对视，就会立刻被他抽走灵魂。但据这位夫人丈夫说，英国已经四百年没有见过蛇怪了。”

格林德沃却道：“但就我所知，霍格沃茨在建校之后，建校者之一的斯莱特林愤然出走前，建了一个密室，留下了一个保护者。”

治疗巫师捂着嘴倒抽一口气：“您这样的怀疑，虽然很大胆，但是我们也不能证实。”

格林德沃却道：“幸运的是，我还真是知道斯莱特林的一位后代，我想，如果各位不介意的话，我可以叫人把他请过来，证实一下。”

邓布利多惊讶地看他：“你怎么……？”他咬了下唇，阻止了自己差点说出过于亲密的话。

格林德沃在这时候好整以暇地提出建议，说明他早有准备。甚至他在听到消息，来霍格沃茨之前，就已经把目标放在了密室上。这是又做了什么奇怪的噩梦吗？

格林德沃却像是猜到了他的想法，先开口道：“亲爱的教授先生，我在欧洲致力于搜集各种情报，而斯莱特林是黑魔法的爱好者之一，我当然也会搜集他的情报。就我所知，他应当还有一支后代，生活在美洲。”

这就难怪他会在上次突然问起霍格沃茨的密室了，因为他一直在研究这一部分。邓布利多沉下脸来。研究他的学校，居然也不和他共享这一部分知识，如果早知道这些事情，说不定这次也不会这么被动。何况如果真是因为做了噩梦而着手这件事，却没有告诉自己，就不怕自己事后担心吗？

格林德沃背着手，冲他偏偏头，邓布利多却不吃这一套，严肃地转过脸去。一边的蒂娜却忍不住望望天，心想回去一定要和丈夫好好分享一下今天的事情。

格林德沃用飞路粉通知了新未来英国分部的成员，很快就有人拎着一个麻袋进了用飞路粉进了霍格沃茨，恭敬地交给格林德沃。

魔法部的成员再次怒道：“格林德沃，你这是，非法绑架！”

“只是请冈特先生来的时候，不太客气而已，我很抱歉。不过如果他肯配合调查，我的人也不至于用这么粗鲁的手段。在已经死了人的情况下，轻重缓急，这位先生你自己应该有判断吧？”格林德沃毫无歉意地说着道歉的话。

邓布利多接口：“格林德沃先生，即使如此，恐怕你也得向为些向监督会交罚金！”

交就交吧，这点罚金而已，纽蒙迦德的古灵阁账号你又不是不知道，自己取吧。格林德沃摆摆手，用眼神示意着自己的伴侣，邓布利多的脸色难得更阴沉了。

格林德沃也没有办法，只能等着回家再听邓布利多的训话了。他并没有立刻打开麻袋，而是不费力地拎着这个麻袋去了事发的女性盥洗室，监督协会和魔法部的人忙跟上。

走到门口，格林德沃才敲敲魔杖，一位头发乱糟糟的男性从松开的麻袋里滚了出来，面色阴沉地咆哮，他本能地先说着蛇佬腔，接着才是英文：“你们这群混蛋，你们想干什么？”

迪佩特校长惊讶地看着他：“莫芬·冈特？他是斯莱特林的后代？”

格林德沃却没有再注意这个男性，而是紧紧盯着他的手指，他手上戴着一个大戒指，上面镶着一块黑色的石头。格林德沃的脸色瞬间变得比这位冈特先生还要阴沉。

邓布利多莫名其妙地看着他，也顺着他的眼睛也看过去。他皱皱眉，突然也惊讶地瞪大眼睛。他们俩同时抬头，交换了一个眼神：复活石！

冈特这时却看向迪佩特校长：“先生，我已经毕业很多年，不需要你们的关怀教导了！”

魔法监督会的一位巫师走上前道：“冈特先生，我们只是请你协助调查一件事，有一位女生在学校里被谋杀了……”

冈特怒吼道：“关我什么事？又不是我杀的！我这段时间一直在家！我的邻居都可以证明！”

格林德沃终于把眼神从复活石上面调了回来，他能把注意力从复活石上挪开的主要原因是，冈特的声音太吵了！他皱着眉，打断了他们的话，何况监督协会的人也都把眼神注视向他，毕竟他们都不明白，为什么格林德沃要把冈特带到这里。

“冈特先生，你没有杀人这我们都清楚，我们只想让你用蛇佬腔找开这间屋里的密室。”格林德沃冷淡地说。

莫芬不明所以道：“什么蛇佬腔，什么密室？”

“你只要用蛇佬腔在这里说打开就好了！我想，这个密室如果有，应该就会打开了。”格林德沃不耐烦地道。

“去你的！你哪位！你有什么资格和我这么说！”莫芬举起魔杖对向他，“再向我多说一句，我就不客气了！”

这下连魔法部都紧张了，尽管他们都说要抓格林德沃，但在过去的几十年中，凡是和格林德沃对战过的魔法部成员，都在医院里住满一个月以上。这位冈特先生是不要命了吗？

格林德沃连魔杖都没有抽出来，只是扯出一个冷淡的笑意：“如果你不愿意，我不介意对你使用夺魂咒，让你像个木偶一样，对着我认为是密室的地方，用你那奇怪的口音说个遍！”

“盖勒特·格林德沃！”邓布利多站在旁边警告着，他正想说什么，眼神却瞥廊柱后观测着情况的学生，不由皱眉，“汤姆？”

这个名字让莫芬也条件反射地看过去，与柱后的少年一对视，他就暴怒地道：“汤姆·里德尔，你把我妹妹弄哪儿去了！”

里德尔惊讶地退后一步，条件反射地道：“我不认识你！也不认识你妹妹！”  
  
莫芬却不管不顾地扑过去：“你不认识我，我认识你！你拐走了我妹妹，快二十年！连我父亲都被你们气死了！你给我滚过来！”

迪佩特校长忙道：“莫芬，你晕头了！这孩子才十六岁，怎么可能拐走你妹妹？别冲动。”

莫芬却没有听他的话：“这张脸一模一样，怎么可能不是！你给我过来！”他说着，抽出魔杖就要给里德尔一个束缚咒。  
  
里德尔沉下脸，毫不犹豫地抽出魔杖，挡下了束缚咒的同时，反手就要给莫芬一个攻击的魔咒。他这个咒语又快又强，明眼人都看得出莫芬不是他的对手。但更快地，邓布利多已经挡住了他的攻击，顺便给了他一个统统石化。里德尔却快速躲过，他甚至没有收手，也不顾邓布利多是他的教授，一道道魔法从他魔杖中击出，目标对准的是莫芬，也是挡住他的邓布利多。

尽管挡住这些攻击对邓布利多不是问题，这仍是激怒了格林德沃。他扬起魔杖，黑色的火焰如一条龙首的怪兽，隔开了邓布利多与里德尔，挡住了每一道黑魔法的攻击。这条火焰怪兽有如生命一样，追着里德尔跑。

莫芬这时才醒悟过来，惊讶地道：“他是谁？把我妹妹拐走的人是个麻瓜，不可能会用这样的法术。”

里德尔一时打不过他们联手的攻击，他还算聪明，及时地收了魔法，冲着迪佩特校长道：“校长，这太荒唐了！我只是来履行我身为级长的责任！这位先生，还有邓布利多教授，为什么针对我？”

迪佩特校长责难地看了一眼邓布利多，里德尔是他们这里最聪明的学生，魔法部看好的未来的部长，他们这样也太乱来了。尤其冈特，他在校期间就脾气不好，疯疯癫癫，怎么能信。

格林德沃突然道：“我想知道，向学校揭露海格养了蜘蛛怪的人，是你吗？”

里德尔见瞒不住，索性承认下来：“确实是，我身为级长，怎么能让同学养这么危险的动物，何况它还袭击了其它同学。”

“你怎么确定海格先生养的动物就袭击了其它同学？你亲眼看到了？”格林德沃截住他的话，慢慢地问。

里德尔气得几乎发抖，他转头向迪佩特道：“校长！”

“别叫你们校长，你现在回答的是国际魔法监督会的提问！”格林德沃截住了迪佩特要坦护的可能性，“里德尔先生，如果你不能如实回答，且提供充足的证据，我可以向监督会提出控诉，认为是你攻击了同学，而故意把这个可能栽脏给了其它人。”

里德尔握紧拳头，强压住自己的愤怒道：“格林德沃先生，我如此钦佩你……”

“你钦佩不钦佩我，和你有没有做这种事，有关系吗？”格林德沃再次打断了他的话，他说话间甚至带着笑意，那笑意几乎激怒了里德尔。

迪佩特也愤怒了：“格林德沃先生，汤姆是我们学校的第一名，他是最聪明的学生，和海格可不一样。”

“第一名有什么了不起？我在德姆斯特朗的时候也一直是第一名。”格林德沃冷淡地道，这句话让迪佩特和想要开口的魔法部成员几乎噎住。但偏偏他说的是事实，这个不守规矩的黑魔王在校期间确实是第一名。

看看汤姆，格林德沃接着道：“我觉得他是和海格先生不一样，但不是聪明不聪明的问题，而是善良不善良的问题。而且，我很好奇的是，海格先生养蜘蛛怪这种事，他们格兰芬多的人难道不知道？居然是个斯莱特林的人来告密，这不是很奇怪吗？更重要的是，”格林德沃突然伸出手，“我想检查一下里德尔先生的魔杖，因为他在攻击冈特先生及邓布利多教授的时候，如果我没看错，使出了几道黑魔法。我可不知道，霍格沃茨的学生，可以学黑魔法。”

格林德沃平静地向前伸出手，面容冷淡地看着里德尔，对方却只看向迪佩特，但迪佩特为难地看着邓布利多，邓布利多却微垂着头，谁也不看。

莫芬·冈特莫名其妙地看着他们：“你们到底是什么意思？”

格林德沃难得好心地向他解释道：“如果他的长像确实像拐走你妹妹的男人，那么这位年轻的先生有可能是你的外甥。如果他是，那么，他是这个学校里，唯一一个会蛇佬腔的人了。不过至于他是不是，”格林德沃仍盯着里德尔，慢慢地道，“我们只要去问一下收养他的家庭，他的生母叫什么名字，并且从他们脑中提取关于他生母的记忆，就能知道了。”

邓布利多这时突然附在莫芬耳边对他说了一句话，莫芬惊讶地看他，但出于对这个面相看上去还算和善，尤其在魔法界颇有威名的人的信任，他转过头看着非常紧张的里德尔，张口说了一句话，里德尔本能地回了。但等他回复之后，他看到面前所有人惊讶的眼光，才意识到他上了邓布利多的当。

莫芬刚才对他说话用的是蛇佬腔！

格林德沃挑起一边的唇角，轻声道：“现在，里德尔先生，可以把你的魔杖给我们看一下吗？”

里德尔强撑着道：“就算我会蛇佬腔，也不代表我能打得开这间盥洗室里你们刚才说的密室，放得出蛇怪！”

魔法部才想同意他说的话，邓布利多却轻轻叹了口气，魔法部成员莫名其妙地看向他，这有什么好叹气的，却看邓布利多抬起头，平静地道：“汤姆，我们是说有间密室，但并没有说密室在这间盥洗室里，更没有说过里面是蛇怪。”

里德尔微苍白的脸变得更惨白了，格林德沃却在这时候道：“为了确认一下，密室是不是在盥洗室里，里面到底有没有蛇怪，冈特先生，还是麻烦你配合一下吧。”

冈特依旧有点不明白状态，本能地反驳：“我为什么要听你的。”

为他的愚蠢，格林德沃嘲讽地笑了：“冈特先生，由于你们俩都会蛇佬腔，且事发期间都在英国，如果你们俩都一直不肯配合调查，我们是否可以进行一个合理推测，你们有计划地，联手袭击了霍格沃茨城堡？”

“格林德沃先生……”蒂娜提高声音叫他，但着他冷淡的眼睛下藏着的怒火，她几乎失声，却仍是强迫自己把话说完，“这可真算不上是合理推测！”

看向她，格林德沃哼了一声：“斯卡曼德夫人，你总是在别人不喜欢的时候出声。”

蒂娜几乎要对着他翻白眼了，要不是她妹妹现在在新未来联盟工作，她真想用魔杖指着这个家伙骂人！她忍了忍，冷淡地道：“我只是实话实说，您喜欢不喜欢，那是您的事！”

邓布利多这时终于温声插言：“冈特先生，还是麻烦你，试着来打开一下密室，既能证明你的清白，我们也可以证明，其它人的清白。”

里德尔看着冈特要走向盥洗室，不由本能地抬起魔杖，格林德沃却先他一步，用魔杖对准备了他，里德尔看着其它人狐疑的神情，突然冲他们愤怒地吼了一声，瞬间打破窗户，变成一道浓烟，消失不见。

格林德沃在他打破窗户的时候，便发出一道黑焰，但仍是慢了一步。他倒也没追上去，只是收起了火焰，盯着里德尔消失的方向，胸膛急促地起伏着，显然非常愤怒。从刚才里德尔敢用黑魔法对抗邓布利多开始，他就怒火上升，现在居然让里德尔跑了，他更没办法压下去了。

莫芬这时似乎终于意识到，他刚才与之吵架的，居然是黑魔王格林德沃，这让他几乎有点受惊吓地张张嘴，但斯莱特林后裔的血统让他维持了尊严。轻咳一声，他装腔作势地道：“还需要打开密室吗？”

邓布利多看看显然没消气的格林德沃，接手了大局：“还是试一下吧，我们到底需要证实一下。”

莫芬再次清清嗓子，走进盥洗室，冲着里面大声用蛇佬腔喊：“打开！”

虽然不知道密室的具体入口在哪儿，但他的声音太大，足够引起密室的注意，一根水龙头突然开始变型，然后慢慢地变大。邓布利多突然皱皱眉，一把将莫芬拉开，高声提醒身边所有的巫师：“如果真的出来蛇怪，不要看他的眼睛。”

密室被打开，并没有立刻出现什么生物，这让大家短暂的松了口气，但爬虫类特有鳞片摩擦声很快地传了过来，听起来就像是个大家伙，所有的巫师不约而同地举起了魔杖，魔法部的代表颤声道：“我们为什么要等蛇怪出来，证明有密室不就行了，就不能先把门关上吗？”

莫芬也意识到发生了什么，他难得机灵地大喊：“关闭！”

密室的门旋转着再次关上，巨物撞到门上的声音是密室关上前他们听到的最后声音，然而这个传说中斯莱特林养的怪物，他们到底没有看到。但所有的巫师都还是松了口气，毕竟他们谁也不知道，如何杀死一只蛇怪。

格林德沃终于从窗边转过身来，看向莫芬，假意地笑了一声：“现在，可以证明，这件事和你无关了。”

所有的巫师被他这句话带得回了魂，几乎都有些哭笑不得，能打开密室的人才是最有可能的人，怎么可能与他无关呢？但想到刚才逃跑了的那个男孩和面前莫芬存在的可能亲戚关系，在校期间最有可能打开密室的人已经不言而喻。

邓布利多却镇定而愉快地道：“那这样，就可以证明海格先生，不是这次事件的主谋，而现在主谋正在外逃中，我们只能期待魔法部的执法司可以尽管将他抓捕归案。”

格林德沃没有说话，他只是望着里德尔逃跑的方向，沉下了脸。

监督协会与魔法部的成员离开后，格林德沃去了猪头酒吧，阿不福思好久不见他，此时一见，看他脸色极差，冷嘲地道：“怎么了？又和我哥吵架了？一把年纪了，还不知道收敛？”

格林德沃坐到他的吧台前，面色慎重地看向他，这样的神色让阿不福思也一惊，变得严肃起来，就听他道：“阿不福思，我知道你一辈子也不太喜欢我。”

哦，梅林啊，你还真是重提旧事呢！阿不福思嘲讽地大声“哈”了一声。

格林德沃却接着道：“但请你关注酒吧里各路来历不明的人物，有什么不明消息，都尽快传给我。因为你们英国，即将迎来一位黑魔法不在我之下，却比我还要危险的黑魔王了。这位先生，深深地恨着把他的错误揭到人前的你哥哥，你明白了吗？”

阿不福思的脸色也变了，格林德沃虽然是个黑魔法全通，性格脾气也谈不上好，但阿不福思认识他这么多年，知道他一直有所节制。如果连格林德沃都觉得危险，这个人自然要比面前人还要心狠手辣，且憎恨着他哥，那绝对不会是好人！

阿不福思冷淡地道：“我会注意的，毕竟我和阿不思才是一家人！”

格林德沃站起来，假模假式地笑了：“你我能达成这样的共识，我很荣幸。”

我能打他吗？不用魔法！阿不福思事隔多年后，再次涌上想把他哥的配偶揍一顿的想法。

格林德沃不再和他说话，他今天一点说话的心情都没有，他转身走向楼上他和邓布利多的房间，在这里等着他的伴侣下课回家。

邓布利多用飞路粉从壁炉里出来时，就看见格林德沃背着手站在窗前，听到他的声音，也没有回头。他走过去，想了想，轻轻用手搭在他的肩上，轻道：“好了，盖尔，我没事。”

格林德沃终于转过头来，像检查一样把自己的爱人从头看到脚，邓布利多稳稳地站在他身前，任他看着，等着他放松下来，才给了他一下拥抱。格林德沃的亲吻落在他的额头上，小声道：“我怀疑，我们退休的计划又要延迟了。”

邓布利多故意地叹口气，带着笑意地道：“从我认识你那一天开始，我就觉得我不可能有退休的那天。”

感觉格林德沃因为他的话似乎放松了下来，他也松了口气，但他没有看到，靠在他肩头的格林德沃冰冷的眼神。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还真不知道盖哥在校期间是不是一直保持了第一名，就当他是吧，毕竟是和邓布利多在学生时代才智不相上下的人。  
> 1945年，第一颗原子弹在美国新墨西哥州阿拉默多尔空军基地的沙漠地区试验爆炸成功，其威力相当于1500—2000吨TNT炸药。人类进入核时代。


	37. 下7.1

下7.1

1958年

邓布利多匆匆进入纽蒙迦德，这座他每年都至少会来几次的地方头一次让他觉得有点恐惧，原因无它，他的养子克雷登斯给他发了紧急消息，新未来联盟维也纳总部遇袭，为保护圣徒撤离，格林德沃陷入食死徒的围攻。

他已经不算年轻了，同样道理的，也有格林德沃。他们现在的年纪，和当初介绍他们认识的巴希达差不多了，然而奔跑在纽蒙迦德之中，邓布利多几乎感觉不到年纪对他带来的问题，毕竟相较于麻瓜，巫师的年纪会更长，而且精力会更佳。更重要的是，他心急如焚。

在主会客厅门口围着不少新未来的核心成员，正站在门口帮着协调的奎妮看到他忍不住叫了一声：“教授！”其它人转身一看到他来了，自然而然地给他让出了一条道路。看着他们沉重而屈辱的脸色，邓布利多心里微沉，却也顾不上说话，只是简单地点头致意，越过他们，进入会客厅。

克雷登斯和他的女儿海伦娜正站在椅子旁，见到他来了，海伦娜先喊出了祖父，他过去拍拍海伦娜的肩，这才看到正在接受治疗的格林德沃。

显然他没有什么重伤，只是显得有点狼狈，或者在他的伴侣来之前，治疗巫师已经完成了大部分的工作，而让他显得没有什么重伤。他回过头，轻快地对着自己的伴侣道：“嗨~！”

邓布利多对他这轻快的招呼却没有什么反应，几乎是在确认他没有意外后，邓布利多毫无停顿地给了他一个拥抱。格林德沃接住他，听到他微颤的呼吸，放轻声音道：“好了，宝贝，你看，我不是没事吗？一个小魔头，还能把我怎么着？”

邓布利多搂紧他，终于道：“我太大意了。”

在过去的十几年中，他确实太大意了，他一直以为里德尔最多只会像格林德沃一样，建立一个新的势力，一个对抗组织而已。

自从汤姆·里德尔从学校逃跑之后，他的势力就没有断过。在校期间，这位对黑魔法和统治世界极有兴趣的男孩，就开始用伏地魔作为代号，培养出了第一代的食死徒，而他所在的斯莱特林学院一半的学生都成为他的支持者。重要的是，斯莱特林中大部分学生都是纯血家族的后代，对他的思想极为着迷，而纯血家族非富即贵，进入魔法部工作也更容易。以英国为中心，向欧洲开始辐射的纯血至上理论，突然达到了巅峰。

格林德沃虽然已经不怎么管事了，但他从二十世纪初开始，就是用一支笔杆子开始了对各国魔法界的口诛笔伐，自食死徒出现后，好久不摇笔的格林德沃突然开始了他无止境的攻击。老一代的巫师看到他署名的文章几乎就眼睛疼，好在这次他们不再是被攻击的对象，而换成了食死徒。作为宪章会议的主要负责人之一，每年的会议上，格林德沃也不遗余力地提出食死徒的危机。

“格林德沃先生，虽然你这么说，但我不得不提醒您，当初，您和这位伏地魔可没有什么太大的区别。”一位巫师似乎以为这只是两位黑魔法巫师之间的斗法，此时甚至幸灾乐祸地反驳他的观点。

“和我一样？你居然敢把我和这种家伙一起比较？”格林德沃转过身来，声音轻和，眼神却冷冽如冰，“尽管我不喜欢麻瓜，但我有杀过一个麻瓜吗？尽管我一直不喜欢魔法部，我有统治过任何魔法部吗？尽管擅长黑魔法，我有滥用过它吗？但看看你们现在崇敬的这个理念，这个人，他杀了多少麻瓜，杀了多少他口中的泥巴种，杀了多少混血的巫师？你们这些纯血家族对他言听计从，就为他那无知而可笑且永远不可能实施的计划，便卑躬屈膝！你们纯血家族的尊严呢？为了一点点，那小小的统治梦想，就放弃了他们千年来家族扬起头颅的习惯？任一个和麻瓜私奔生下来的混血种鞭鞑你们的身躯，把黑魔法印上你们的灵魂，跪在他的脚前，求一点小小的安稳？你们回去面对你们家族的宗谱时候，面对你们祖先的画像的时候，不觉得羞耻吗？”

他声声如刀，让议席上的巫师坐立难安，却仍是没能在最初引起魔法界的重视，甚至有人嘲笑他老了，脾气古怪，见不得有人比他强，所以才会大放阙辞。

看到这个报道的时候，格林德沃连气都不生，只是嘲笑地把报纸放到邓布利多面前：“亲爱的，你教书育人，就育出这么一堆蠢货？你这校长也得考虑一下自己的责任了。”

在密室事件不久后，迪佩特校长决定引咎辞职，这个位子交到了邓布利多手上。升任校长后不久，邓布利多居然因为在魔法上的贡献及控制魔法界各方黑暗势力——当然，报纸上认为主要是他克制了半个世纪的格林德沃——而被授予了梅林一级爵士勋章。邓布利多哭笑不得，几乎要推辞，格林德沃倒是兴致勃勃，催他早点去拿回来，好让海伦娜当玩具。

听他这么指责，一级爵士邓布利多校长从眼镜后面看他：“亲爱的，你要明白，后天的培养也要看先天足不足，何况我努力一年，他们放暑假两个月，就会被父母或者祖父母送回原型。要知道近墨者黑，我也尽力了。”  
  
格林德沃终于气哼哼地表示：“什么叫嫉妒！我才不会嫉妒这种人！”

“对，你只会嫉妒我喜欢的学生！而里德尔可不是。”邓布利多还有兴趣开起了玩笑。

格林德沃走到他身边，绕过在他身边飘的毛衣针，甚至嫌弃地戳了戳。不知道什么时候开始，邓布利多学会了这个技能，空闲的时候，总让身边的毛衣针在织着什么东西，因为他的这个技能，他们的屋子里有了新的沙发罩，厨柜罩，格林德沃还多了一条新围巾。

躺到他身边的趟椅上后，格林德沃嘟嚷着：“你还有心情和我开玩笑，你们学校都成了食死徒的基地了。”

“没有那么严重，亲爱的，放轻松，或许他和当初的你一样，只是想改变巫师界。你看，你后来不是走到了现在的地步，确实为巫师界的改变做出贡献嘛。”邓布利多自从当了校长，脾气似乎越发好了，此时好声好气地安慰他。

“你就是喜欢把人都往好了想！”格林德沃没能引起他的注意，感觉到非常焦虑。

看着他焦虑的表情，邓布利多叹口气，放下手中的工作，坐到他旁边，安抚地拂过他的额头，他那年轻时像砂金一样的头发，现在已经褪成了浅金色，像朦胧的月光一样，依旧明亮。看格林德沃舒展开眉头，他才轻声笑道：“要是我不把人往好了想，你当初站在我家门口，帮我拦住安娜的时候，我就给你一个一忘皆空了。”

格林德沃重新眼开眼睛，他看着面前已经生出白发的人，最终轻轻叹了口气。他喜欢的，爱的，不就是邓布利多这样的气息吗？无论发生什么，邓布利多都总站在真理那一面，而且他从来不强行别人接受他的观点，只是潜移默化地让人感受到真实与爱。他永远镇定且冷静，而同时，他的爱，看上去给予了整个世界，但只有格林德沃知道，作为他唯一的爱人，会被他如何细致的关爱着。

算了算了，等真到那一天，邓布利多自然会警觉起来。他现在没有警觉，是因为这一世，他没有体会到被一代黑魔王统治后的危机。这样也好，格林德沃心想，在你心中，对世界是个灾难的黑魔王就只有一个了，而没有我。

但他们都没想到，尤其格林德沃没有想到，在这一世里，伏地魔是先将新未来视成了眼中盯。尤其是格林德沃在密室后，还把莫芬·冈特保护起来，让他不能把斯莱特林在冈特家的后裔杀死，同时也因此打断了他在学校里的学业，更甚者他曾经想在学校教一段时间书，好发展一些势力的计划。

“他对在霍格沃茨教书还真有执念，在六年级开学的时候，他就曾经有试探过是否能留校的机会，是我和迪佩特校长提示过，最好不要让他留校。毕竟米勒娃也觉得他心术不正。可能是因为这件事，当初他见到你的时候才想问你能不能去新未来工作。”邓布利多和他闲聊的时候说起这个学生的过去，“他还真觉得在学校里能干些什么呢？”

“洗脑。”格林德沃淡淡地道，“你看看麻瓜上次战争里，德国的那个总理，他培养出来的学生，哪一个不是满脑子都是他的愚蠢思想？只要有两代学生中，一半有这样的思想，等他们长大后，进入这个国家的各个部门，成为管理层，那就会是这个国家的灾难。”

他说着，握住自己伴侣的长发，拖到唇边轻轻吻了一下，懒散地笑着：“校长，你觉得他干不出什么，是因为霍格沃茨一直在你手上，你已经完成了当初我们说过的，让愿意思考的巫师们进入魔法界。而从现在开始，你的未来，任重道远，要保护好你那些学生的小脑瓜。”

过去的五十年，没有格林德沃的干扰，霍格沃茨培养出来的学生都不太容易受到统治思维的诱惑，但现在伏地魔横空出世，这种不用思考，全是捷径的美好空想未来，很容易打动常年不得不隐藏于麻瓜世界的巫师们。虽然格林德沃也对保密法中嗤之以鼻，但他思考了一百多年，认为保密法还是有一定意义，但现在的缺陷是，没有人明白，这个法律对巫师们真正的意义在哪里。

他和邓布利多以合用的笔名共同写了一篇文章，分析了《保密法》的意义：尽管这个法律长年来不得不让巫师们隐身于世，但他设立之初，确实不是为了保护麻瓜，而是为了保护巫师。因为即使拥有魔法，两拳难敌四手，麻瓜的数量总是比巫师多，何况现在麻瓜的科技越来越发达，一但发现巫师，其于人类对未知恐惧时就会乱做决策的愚蠢习惯，巫师会再次被陷入追杀之中。其次，即使在麻瓜数量少时，巫师拥有的力量也不是用来斩杀人类。就好像麻瓜的每一样科技设计出来时，也从来不是为了做武器。如果为了防止恐惧，就把恐惧之源屠杀，与当年屠杀巫师的麻瓜有什么区别呢？为了防止坏人，而把自己变成坏人，并不是一个人应当所为。最终要的是，就算麻瓜不害怕巫师了，巫师也不需要隐藏了，常年只用魔法解决事情，而并不具备麻瓜逻辑思维的巫师们，能保证自己不会被少数麻瓜利用，将魔法成为麻瓜的新工具吗？最终受害的，是那些并不害怕巫师，也不讨厌麻瓜，却成为两边夺利而牺牲的普通巫师与麻瓜们。

这篇文章发了不久，恰巧阿不福思来向他们告知一些在猪头酒吧里听到的消息，还特意拿这张报纸嘲笑格林德沃：“看看你写的文章，再看看这个，你能有点逻辑吗？《预言家日报》的文章里，除了阿不思，就是这个布莱恩的文章还能看了。”

格林德沃接过报纸，看都没看，只抬头向邓布利多道：“你弟还不知道这个笔名是你我合用的吗？这么多年了！”

邓布利多边收拾着要去学校的东西，边抱歉地看向阿不福思：“我没向你说过，布莱恩·格林多这个笔名，是我和盖尔合用的笔名吗？那肯定是我忘了。谢谢你，阿不，还认可我和盖尔写的这些小玩意儿。”

阿不福思已经很久没有发作的脾气，几乎又要爆发了，他咬牙切齿地反问：“你们俩合用的笔名？这个名字我至早从1900年就开始见到了，你们俩……气死我了！我要告诉安娜，这间屋子没收！你们以后天天回纽蒙迦德去吧！不许在我的酒吧里住了！”

事隔这么多年还能气到阿不福思，格林德沃觉得乐不可支，他现在可以理解报纸上对他的评价：他可能就是老了。上一世他这个时间已经开始被关到纽蒙迦德天天对着小窗看雪山了。感谢死神，他现在居然还能看阿不福思的笑话。

邓布利多推推他，示意他别气人了，在他额头落下一吻，忙用飞路粉回自己的校长办公室，留着格林德沃来处理新兴黑魔王的事情。

就算意识到伏地魔因为当初的事情视格林德沃为眼中盯，甚至意识到伏地魔想利用新未来不太稳定的势力，撬走一些势力，格林德沃甚至邓布利多却都没有想过伏地魔最终是想通过彻底毁灭新未来联盟而上位。

所以知道新未来总部被突袭时，邓布利多几乎眼前一黑。他从来没有这么愤怒过，既气汤姆·里德尔居然如此胆大包天，也气自己当初判断失误，没听格林德沃的话，对这个新兴的黑魔王如此大意，没有过早防范。

看到格林德沃平安地坐在这儿，邓布利多提起的心终于放了回去。他半晌才想到屋里还有很多人，只好放开格林德沃，早有人把椅子送到他身边，他道了谢，坐过去，才问起事情的经过。

格林德沃指指窗边的一个女性：“感谢罗茜尔女士吧，是她提前报了信，让我有了准备，这才没能让汤姆·里德尔得逞。只不过这个消息，她艰难送过来，也是千钧一发。”

邓布利多抬头看过去，才发现一个非常面熟的女性。在这个世界上，既然有麻瓜反对巫师的组织，就有巫师反对麻瓜的组织，文达·罗茜尔女士介于两者之间，她对巫师的行为也不屑，但更憎恨麻瓜。邓布利多知道她在各种场合都公开反对过麻瓜，魔法部甚至怀疑，有一些有组织的攻击事情由她牵头。罗茜尔家族在伏地魔的事件上，似乎更倾向于支持伏地魔，但文达女士为什么愿意给格林德沃报信，这确实出人意料。

“不用感谢我，只是还你一次人情。何况我觉得你有一句话是对的，我们纯血家族多少年来都是昂着头颅做人，什么时候要对一个混血杂种卑躬屈膝了？还要在自己身上刺上他的名号，每一次一召就到？他以为他是什么人？不过就是法术强一点，就以为可以号令魔法界了？”文达冷淡地说着，说到后来，也忍不住气愤起来。

格林德沃抬头看向她，自从28年之后，文达并没有加入新未来，虽然格林德沃几次都在公事上与她有过交集，却没有能把她从坚定的纯血家族中劝到新未来联盟，确实十分遗憾。毕竟这是一个聪明而坚定的女性，格林德沃非常欣赏她的能力。但好在她也好好地活到了现在，而没有像上一世因为巫师间的战争而战死。

“无论如何，都非常感谢。罗茜尔女士。”格林德沃平静地向她道谢，无论是此次为他送了情报，还是上一世为他谋划一生。

罗茜尔看着他，她从年轻时代，就从报纸上见到过格林德沃的各种报道，她曾经好奇过这个男人的计划，但最终发现，他的计划并没有让纯血家庭像过去一样耀武扬威，只是维护住了基本的权力，和魔法界更好的共存而已。曾有人说他唇舌如刀，也有人说他对挑衅从来是以战应战，进攻性太强，但第一次正式见面的时候，她才觉得，那些报道都是以偏概全。这些年来，她也一直关注着这个当初和她说，愤怒不能解决问题的男人，看着他如何毫无畏惧，势如破竹地将新未来带到了现在的巅峰，却犹豫着，不愿加入。

想到过去，她最终偏开眼睛，看向窗外：“不用谢了，比起那个小子，我倒宁愿还是你来，起码你还尊重纯血的选择，而不是强迫我们服从。”

邓布利多也向她欠欠身致谢，才问起当时的情况。

文达得到伏地魔要突袭新未来总部的消息也实属偶然，她的几个子侄辈都是食死徒，在家里讨论新行动的时候被她听到，她也犹豫过，但就像她说的，如果食死徒真的成功，新未来倒台的话，那也是她不愿意见到的事情。

只是当时她还不知道食死徒准备什么时候攻击，也不知道攻击的是哪个地方，他们保密的非常严，直到她的子侄出发前，她才意识到，他们要攻击的是新未来的总部。

格林德沃饶有兴味地看向她：“你怎么猜出来是今天攻击我们的总部？”

“我有关注你们的新闻，知道今天是你们建立五十五周年的庆典活动。”文达傲慢地扬起下巴道。

确实聪明，只从出发的那一刻就推测出来时间和目标，但也确实微晚了点。文达一到总部，也受到了阻拦，但因为格林德沃几次力邀，她手上有一张格林德沃本人亲签的邀请卡，凭这张卡，她立刻见到了格林德沃。

“我只是没想到，我说食死徒要袭击，你居然立刻就相信了，对我毫不怀疑。”文达嘲讽地道。

“我并不是对你毫不怀疑，我只是宁愿对伏地魔所有的消息都更为谨慎罢了。何况我要对我的圣徒负责，新未来不能让他们随便牺牲。”格林德沃侧头看向她。

“说得真是好听，好像你不是用他们来实现你的统治的野心？”文达抱着臂也微侧头带着一个嘲笑。

格林德沃垂着眼睛，没有回答，片刻露出一个冷淡的笑意，回头对克雷登斯道：“为罗茜尔女士安排一个房间，好好保护，不能让给我报信的人出任何差错。”

文达哼了一声，目不旁视地走出去。邓布利多才问：“她报了信，你们依旧时间不足？”

格林德沃无奈地道：“五十五周年庆典，亲爱的，你可以想象一下，”他摇摇头，“人太多了。”

文达来报完信，格林德沃立刻用魔杖向天空发出了警告标志，很多圣徒马上开始撤退，但食死徒已经攻了进来。格林德沃带着核心成员立刻架起了保护网以保证所有的圣徒能平安离开，然而伏地魔显然是铁了心要在今天给新未来一个致使打击，早在外围形成了另一个魔法防护圈，防止所有人离开，这让格林德沃大为恼怒。

当然，战术的角度来讲，格林德沃还是很欣赏他能想得到这一点，然而这种防逃脱的魔法用到他的人身上，他就非常不满意了。圣徒们在最初的慌乱后，看到食死徒如此痛下杀心，也激起了反抗之情，新未来和食死徒之间，无意中打响了第一场正面对抗。

带着新未来成员曾经两次参加过麻瓜战争的格林德沃对于正面对抗颇有心得，食死徒哪里能在他这里讨得好处？但这也让他们意识到，想打垮新未来，就要先制住格林德沃。

“我只能说，初生牛犊不畏虎吧。”格林德沃嘲笑地向他的伴侣叙述着这个过程。在刚过去没多久的攻防战了，他确实成为了头号目标，里德尔居然也没有混乱一团，而是将食死徒形成两队，一部分来对抗圣徒，另一部分合力击杀格林德沃。

即使做了半个多世纪的黑魔法领头，面对大规模的集体攻击，形势依旧凶险。邓布利多肃颜道：“那你怎么办？”

格林德沃莫名其妙地看他：“我趁着他分成两队，让考乌斯带一队继续对抗，克瑞带着另一批人趁他没空的时候，把他的防护网破了，然后我们就撤了。”

我为什么要站在那儿让他打？主要目标不是把能力不足的圣徒们先全部撤走吗？

这就难怪他身上为什么没有重伤了。邓布利多忍不住笑了：“我以为你会和他分个高下。毕竟是袭击你的总部。”

“我的总部现在暂时换到这儿了，过段时间再找个地方搬回去。我可不是那种好面子而随便让部下牺牲的人，不过因为这件事，我要向国际魔法部提出抗议！别以我没看出来那帮食死徒里都有谁！”格林德沃哼了一声，狡黠地笑了，“宪章会议总是找我的错，我都懒得理他们，这次我可要好好地让各国魔法部丢丢人。新未来的人可是好久都没有对着魔法部静坐游行了，他们早就手痒了。”

邓布利多责怪地看他：“你这种时候还有心情想这个？就不能休息一下？”

“敌人都打到门口了，怎么休息？”格林德沃拽了拽胳膊上的沙布，因为轻微的骨裂，治疗师在施了治疗魔法后建议他绑两天修整一下，他却不当回事，就准备治疗师一走，就把沙布扒下来扔掉。

邓布利多和治疗师对视一眼，郑重地道：“放心，我会看着他的。”

治疗师收起魔杖和魔药罐，满意地点点头：“那就都交给你了，教授。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 官方对罗茜尔的翻译是罗齐尔或罗塞尔，但我觉得这太浪费Rosier这样一个姓了，它原本的意思可是玫瑰色啊，所以我一直用茜来代替齐或塞。  
> 邓校在原著中获得一级梅林爵士勋章的原因是：1945年击败了格林德沃……我一直觉得他最痛苦的一天并不是决战那一天，而一定是他妹妹去世那一天。但是他人生最讽刺的一天，大概他获得这项奖章这一天吧。  
> 很多人可能不理解罗琳为什么安排里德尔想去学校教书，大概大家太不了解教育界洗脑的作用了，想想女德班，想想意日德当年的娃娃兵，想想红小将，他们带给每个国家，甚至带给我们的危机。  
> 写这一段的时候，我和我妹讨论过一个问题：如果现在不得不面临世界三战和新全国大清洗只能二选一，你更宁愿在哪一个环境里。一边是炮火随时降到身边，家人亲友随时都可能带来死亡的消息。一边是天天写材料写交待，哪怕和别人耳语一句话都要面临可能一年半载的无休止置疑，时不时要求审查自家的阶级，如果一点点不合格就像乌姆里奇一样，在手上写我是个坏小孩，只能梳一样的发型，说一样的话，见面先背领袖所写的精神，背错一个字就是不忠，就要交待是不是对国家心怀不满，每天都有新朋好友被下放关入道德监狱中，被无知却滥用权力的人戏弄，最后在绝望中自尽。每天都得莫名地去举报他人，或者等着被别人举报。你觉得哪个更可怕？  
> 白色恐怖和世界战争一样，都是令人哭不出来的绝望。
> 
> 1958年，NASA成立，他们的目标是“理解并保护我们赖以生存的行星；探索宇宙，找到地球外的生命；启示我们的下一代去探索宇宙。”


	38. 下7.2

看着格林德沃准备站起来去开会的模样，邓布利多不由分说地按住他的肩膀阻止了他，无视他不满的注视，转头道：“克瑞，你去和大家商量下一步计划。”

格林德沃却叫道：“克雷登斯留下，我还有事和他说！”顿了一下，他妥协地道，“奎妮，考乌斯，何塞，海伦娜，你们先去，克瑞留下，我有话要和他说。”

其它人看有邓布利多在，放心地一一离去，克雷登斯不明所以地看了看他养父，见对方点点头，才站在一边，等着所有人离开。

一但室内就剩下他们的家人后，格林德沃挥挥魔杖，关上了门并施了隔音术，才对邓布利多道：“我突然想到，怎么把老魔杖转给你的方法。”

克雷登斯一时懵了，先开口道：“老魔杖？那个童话说里的老魔杖？”他看看格林德沃，觉得他Dad的话不能信，只能求证地看向邓布利多。

这让格林德沃很不满意，他轻声道：“怎么，我说的话就不可信吗？”

长年在新未来工作，每天看他爹怎么忽悠人的克雷登斯几乎要说确实不可信，但想了想，还是生生地咽了下去。邓布利多垂下头，掩饰地轻笑了一声，才抬头道：“你怎么还惦记着这件事？”

“如果汤姆·里德尔的首要目标是我，今天只是一个开始。”格林德沃又想去拽沙布，却被邓布利多不高兴地按住手，只能无奈地放弃，接着道，“就算我再自信，有些事，我不能冒这个险。你要想想，世界上最强大的魔杖到了他手上，会揭起怎么样的风波。”

邓布利多沉默地看着他，五十多年前，格林德沃就想把老魔杖转给他，他一直觉得这个男人有一个执念，认为老魔杖应该在他手上，而不是握在他自己手中。五十年来，他从来没见过格林德沃用这个世界上最强大的魔杖，这个曾经被世界上的巫师视为重宝的物品，一直被它当一个普通的收藏品，而不是武器。

克雷登斯不自在地打破这个气氛：“你直接把魔杖给了Papa不就好了？”

“身为最强的魔杖，它的转移需要一种认同，需要一个巫师打败另一个巫师。”格林德沃从自己贴身的小钱袋里职出一根魔杖，这根魔杖克雷登斯从来没有见过，这么多年，他的另一个养父都是用的与邓布利多魔杖外型相似的一根山扬木魔杖，魔杖底部装饰也与他爸一样，嵌有如尼文装饰，唯一不同就是不知道为什么总挂着一个据他爹说是幸运符的指甲盖大的小挂坠。此刻他爹突然拿出一根棍，说这是传说中的老魔杖，克雷登斯觉得有点晕。

邓布利多却道：“你是想让他打败你，再让我打败他？”既然留下克雷登斯，又提出老魔杖的问题，那显然是为了这个目标。

格林德沃站了起来，握着老魔杖走向自己的养子：“正好我今天受了伤，作战能力会下降，让克瑞击败我，就不会是太难的事。”

克雷登斯忍不住退了一步，但边桌挡住了他的步伐，他只能看着自己的养父似笑非笑地走到他面前，近得几乎看得到他淡金色的睫毛，接着他养父轻声道：“来吧，孩子，让我看看你的能力现在怎么样？要是你打不赢我，未来我们就只给你加训了，毕竟你现在也是新未来的中心人物之一，食死徒的重点黑名单之一了。”

克雷登斯看着邓布利多没有阻挡的意思，甚至在这间屋子里施起了保护咒语，绝望地摆摆手：“我觉得这不是个好主意，Dad，你看，Papa的魔法那么强，你让他直接打败你不就好了？”

格林德沃哼笑了一声，突然转身在大步走向他的伴侣，一把将人拉进怀里，从他高领的巫师袍中拽出一个吊坠：“睁大你的眼睛好好看看这是什么东西！我还在上面施了一个恶魔护体！要是我对你Papa出手，你是想我被烧成灰吗？”

克雷登斯睁大眼睛，看着他爸不好意思地推了他爹一把，用力拽回吊坠，塞回到衣服邻子底下，不着痕迹地翻了个白眼，却克制不住露出一个浅笑，然后转头抱歉地对他说：“宝贝儿，你Dad今天可能有点情绪不稳定，毕竟被别人打进了总部。”

克雷登斯无力地道：“你们居然立了血盟？”顿了一下，他几乎觉得有点崩溃地道，“你还在上面加了恶魔护体？Dad，我不知道该说佩服你，还是说……”后面他有点不敢说了。

“有点傻？”邓布利多接口，但那语气中分明没有责怪，而是一种自豪。

克雷登斯忍不住望望天，再次想起阿不福思叔叔说的：为什么他们这么多年永远像谈恋爱第一天？但看到他爹举起魔杖，而他爸袖手旁观的模样，他仍是摇摇头：“我们就没有别的办法吗？我，”他有点崩溃却又无奈地承认，“我打不赢你，好吗？即使你现在受了伤！”

格林德沃一脸恨铁不成钢的模样看他，但不得不承认他养子在魔法上可能还是要棋差一招，他想了想，扔下魔杖，走向会客厅一边放的装饰刀架，那上面是他的一些收藏品，从欧洲大陆到太平洋地区的各种名刀。他从上面抽出一把由几个世纪前的魔法师们用大马士革钢造的刀，然后敲敲刀架：“我也不是只教过你魔法。”

麻瓜格斗术！克雷登斯闭闭眼，再次看向一脸兴味袖手旁观的另一个养父。

看到他的不情愿，邓布利多终于开口：“克瑞不愿意就算了吧，再想别的办法。你这样让他压力太大了。”

格林德沃不满意地看向这对父子：“不好好磨练，怎么能出成绩？他这么大了，你还惯着他。”

邓布利多还要开口，克雷登斯摇摇头，做出无奈的模样，走向那堆收藏品里道：“好吧！这真是太好了！我突然感觉自己担负了强大的使命。”他说着，冲着邓布利多笑了笑，“我居然有机会做老魔杖的主人了。”

看着他挑刀，邓布利多道：“克瑞，你希望胜利，胜利未必来到。但如果你心中想着必败，你一定会败。”

克雷登斯心中一凛，转头看向坐到一边桌上的邓布利多，终于深吸口气，从上面挑了一把东南亚巫师制作的缅刀，转过身来。格林德沃挑挑眉，轻笑一声：“好孩子。”

就算他好好说话，声音里也总是弥漫着嘲意，是工作养成的习惯吗？旁观的邓布利多下意识地想，好像只有和自己说话的时候还正常点。

他坐在桌上，忍不住打量着把刀举起来的格林德沃。就见他拇指在刀柄上微推，随着轻脆的咔嚓声，像挑动了神经一样，刀慢慢与刀鞘中划出。他的外套还没有系上扣子，因为胸前的伤口还要裹两天纱布，需要通风，这让他胸膛到小腹的肌肉若隐若显。

邓布利多看了几眼，见克雷登斯也拔出了刀，却还是把眼神调回到了格林德沃脸上。他及肩的浅到金色几乎已经褪尽的微卷头发随意地扎成一束，勾起的唇角里永远有傲慢的笑意，异色的双瞳即使看着自己的接班人，也没露一点感情。

梅林在上，世上英俊的人有千万，但还是我的盖尔最好看。邓布利多笑眯眯地欣赏完，举起右手，然后突然落下，为这场格斗划上了开始符。

巫师们的体能比麻瓜好得多，也更显年轻，克雷登斯现在的体力应该是巅峰时代，但即使是纯格斗，而且他的养父还比他年长近二十岁，克雷登斯也不觉得能讨到好处。刀与刀接触时铿锵的声音嘣出小小的火花，错身躲避时，每一次刀锋都贴着皮肤错过，冰凉的寒意让克雷登斯更加谨慎。何况格林德沃的格斗如他施法时一样，有一种莫名其妙不要命的打法，似乎只有他赢，要不就是玉石俱焚。克雷登斯甚至想，要不是有血盟，这世上能制止他这种疯狂的打法方式的人，只有他的养父邓布利多。

你们为什么要立血盟啊？爱情的表达方式有很多种？非要用这种吗？这不是坑我吗？而格林德沃一边和他对打还一边道：“你只有这种水准吗？白教你这么多年了！”邓布利多居然还在旁边口头指导，边道：“只要能成功的压倒他就应该就可以了，宝贝儿！”

我不是你们的宝贝儿，你们是我的宝贝儿，行了吧？克雷登斯甚是悲愤交加，居然也使出了全身力气，自觉这一次格斗比他任何一次施法都强盛，当最后他居然真的砍断了格林德沃的刀时，他都有种再打不赢不如破窗从纽蒙迦德堡上跳下去吧的念头。

大马士革钢刀半个刀身从两人面前飞过，过大的力道让这只锋利的刀在飞出手打着旋斜插进一边的墙上，兀自微颤，发出哀鸣，而格林德沃的刀还半架在他的缅刀上，他的刀锋却已经指在对方的咽下。这么近的距离中，克雷登斯看着他的养父即使战败，依旧声色不动。

因为这只是格斗，而不是要真的杀人，克雷登斯突然颈上一凉，冷汗从发根慢慢渗出。格斗只要战败就好了，而如果这是战场，只是他刚才看向他养父那一眼分神的时间，他的养父反手就可以将只余半个刀身的钢刀插进他的颈间。  
  
喘着粗气，克雷登斯慢慢退了一几步，坐到地板上，最终忍不住仰身躺下，惊讶地感觉即使只握着一把附了魔法的刀，魔力精度依旧提高，在血液里涌动的感觉。这就是老魔杖？世界上第一魔杖的力量？只用武力战败，就可以让它易主？

然后他看着邓布利多抱着臂站到他面前，他忍不住摇摇头，轻声道：“不要现在吧？”

邓布利多笑了：“给你一刻钟，让你休整一下。”

一刻钟之后，克雷登斯觉得自己心情平静，或者说心如死灰地站在了他爸面前。即使是斯莱特林优异的毕业生，毕业时曾经带着斯莱特林多次拿过学院杯，长年接受了黑白两界最强巫师的指导，现在也是新未来领军人物之一，克雷登斯还是觉得面对他Papa时异常艰难，他方才在他Dad面前用了人生最强的一次格斗术，此刻他举起的魔杖也可以说施展了人生之中相当高水平的一次魔法。只是这次指导的人换成了格林德沃，而他爸一边和他对抗一边道：“你用黑魔法没关系的，反正我和你Dad也经常互相演练。”

哦~~~，克雷登斯面无表情将自己学过的各种魔法用各种组合击向他的养父，但邓布利多总是能快速而精准地用最小的力气打回击，他好像能精准预判自己的施法方式，可能是因为他们之间太熟悉，就像他有时候也能猜到他的两个养父在下一步会施哪个魔法。

力与力的碰撞，魔法的花焰在这个施了保护法术的会客厅掀起了轰然波涛，即使被新未来的巫师们多次称赞过的克雷登斯，也觉得他两个养父在法术上几乎是目前巫师界里不可能战胜的人。

他甚至抽空同情了一下伏地魔，要不是他那么会逃跑，真的要面对面对抗的话，早被两个养父关起来好几回了吧？  
  
一声轻而准确的除你武器让克雷登斯的魔杖从手中飞了起来，强大而过载的力量只在他身上停留了很小一刻又无声消逝。他喘着气，再次就地坐到地板上，半晌看向格林德沃：“这就是你一直不肯用它的原因？”

看上去强大，消逝起来轻易。

格林德沃背着手，微垂着眼睛，他总是让人觉得他若有所思，或者事实上，他什么都没有想，只是故意做态？

“我以为能长久地拥有它，但拿到它之后，我才发现，拥有它，是世界上最危险的一件事。”他没有抬眼，只是用他轻缓的嗓音低声道。

“但你把这个危险，现在转给了Papa？”克雷登斯觉得这个说法令人无法信服，甚至有点可笑。

“只要你Papa不在人前用这个魔杖，伏地魔就不会知道。”格林德沃终于抬起头了，他扯了一下唇角，“当初我拿到他，是通过了格里戈维奇，但这位先生还没有死，我也只是通过打败他而获得了老魔杖的认可，但我相信，这么多年，他一直知道是我拿走了这根魔杖，只是碍于我的名头和危险工，不敢对外说。”他偏着头，含着一抹轻蔑地笑意道，“而当里德尔把我当成头号目标，他一定会收集有关我的情报，就像我收集他一样。那么，这根魔杖的秘密，迟早一天，不再是秘密。他会全力以赴，想通过杀死我，来获得这个魔杖的所有权。”

拿到老魔杖后，邓布利多听着这对父子的谈话，却没有插口，只是摊开自己的手掌，盯着那上面复杂的纹路，这只手将在未来握着世上最强的魔杖，他却突然感觉到了五十多年前，格林德沃想把它转到自己手中时的对自己的期望。这是格林德沃对他的认可，甚至在他的伴侣眼中，世上配得上老魔杖的人，只有他一个人。但这不仅是一个圣物，一个象征，更是一个烫手山芋。世人为了他，不惜杀人，却又被人夺去生命，却从来不知道，它的转移，轻易而简单。

半晌，他抬头道：“你觉得里德尔会想成为死圣吗？”

格林德沃嘲笑了：“他？你觉得他是那种相信神话的人吗？如果他是，他就不会先去开密室，而是先去找他那个便宜舅舅了。”他没有在克雷登斯面前说得太清楚，毕竟里德尔的舅舅拿着死圣的另一个圣物。

说起这个便宜舅舅，邓布利多也想起了另一个死圣：“莫芬怎么样？”

格林德沃摇摇头：“不太好。”自从他父亲死了以后，他生活条件也每况愈下，而且里德尔在密室的那件事后，也曾经偷袭过他在新未来的住处，莫芬受了点伤，也受了些惊吓，之后身体就更差了。也就是那时候，格林德沃感觉到新未来有一批纯血蠢蠢欲动，想投奔食死徒，便对新未来内部进行了一次清理。

他勃然大怒，几乎要对内部大清洗，还是邓布里多阻止了他，通过以诈止诈的方式，搜出了一些内奸，等他平息了怒火，再建议他用别的方式来安抚成员，寻求暂时的稳定，以图后续。

莫芬被会当成目标，格林德沃一点也不奇怪。当初里德尔从霍格沃茨逃跑后，格林德沃只道他会对莫芬·冈特下手，早就把他保护起来。隔了几年，他想起追踪梅洛普当初是怎么和老里德尔私奔这件事时，手下去追查，终于在利物浦找到这一家人时，才发现汤姆·里德尔已经将搬家至此的他父亲家全家灭门。

邓布利多知道后非常震惊，不可思议地对格林德沃道：“只不过是因为他的另一边血统是麻瓜血统，就可以把他父亲全家灭门？他到底有多憎恨麻瓜？”

“他不是憎恨麻瓜，他根本就是憎恨这个世界，他从来没有一天享受过幸福，所以要把这个世界拖到和他一起不幸福的状态。”格林德沃看着报纸，心不在焉地道。

这是魔头才能理解魔头吗？邓布利多听完，仍然觉得不可思议。他自己在少年时代也曾经讨厌过麻瓜，但他讨厌的毕竟只是人的愚蠢与无知的恶意，却也没想过要世界一起陪葬。

此时看到随意披着一件外套的格林德沃身上所裹着的纱布，邓布利多这时否定了自己的想法：大概魔王之间，也不能互相理解。

看着自己两位养父似乎没有什么交待了，克雷登斯站起来休息了一下，准备去大厅安抚其它的圣徒。临开门前，格林德沃突然道：“如果你喜欢老魔杖，等你父亲老的时候，你可以试着再拿一次。”

手放在门把上，克雷登斯想了想，回头问：“如果没有人再从Papa那里拿到他呢？”

他的眼神对未来没有迷惑，对他的出身也没有迷惑，他只是单纯好奇地问一个非常学术性的问题。格林德沃深深地看着他，轻道：“那么，它的力量就会从此于天地间消亡，如果按照童话所说，它将回归到死神的怀抱。”

克雷登斯转着眼睛想了想，露出一个微笑，反问他：“你不觉得，这么危险的东西，回到死神的怀抱里，才是它最佳归宿吗？”他说着，甚觉好笑地摇摇头，似乎确实觉得这种东西真是太危险了，恨不得离他远一点。他说罢，低着头拉开门，把空间留给了他的一双父亲。

格林德沃看着他离开，对邓布利多道：“你把他教得很好。”这一世克雷登斯再也没有像上一世那样，轻易因为自己的身世而感到不确定，去钻牛角尖，甚至觉得这世界对他就是一个悲惨的谎言。

邓布利多像听了一个笑话：“好像你没有尽任何责任似的。”他想了想，最终道，“好吧，你尽的责任确实还不如阿不福思。他又找到一个可以打你的理由了。”

格林德沃低头笑了一下，走近他，将他搂进怀里，于他发间落下一吻。他们宁静地享受着这个拥抱，半晌，格林德沃才在他耳边轻声道：“这将是我们打过最危险的战役了，准备好了吗？”

“你准备好了，我就准备好了，老骨头。”邓布利多从他肋下回拥过去，闭上眼睛，“危险不是我们的家常便饭吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我妹说我把克雷登斯写得有点温柔可爱，我觉得，大概是因为我参考了演员Ezra Miller的性格，所以没有变成默然者的克雷登斯就可爱起来了。  
> 某种程度上，我没能完全理解老魔杖的转移方式，从马尔福赢得使用权再到哈利赢得使用权，似乎它的要求就是决斗双方中战胜的一方可得，这让我觉得他选择的强者，是决斗二者之中较强的，而不是世界中最强的，所以在上卷中盖尔第一次把老魔杖拿出来给阿尔看的时候，就用这种方式做了一个解释。但是电影里，哈利取得使用权似乎都不是因为魔法，而就是在开战后体力格斗赢了，基于罗琳和导演关系亲密，所以我怀疑，她是认可了这个改编。那也就是这章里为什么老盖和克瑞可以用麻瓜决斗术来解决。崇高理想中魔杖转移的方式也是用的这种麻瓜格斗术。至于拿到它后，到底有没有作用，我倾向于，赢得使用权的人，肯定会提升魔法的精准度。老盖和老邓因为太强了，所以有点看不出来。而且它一定是会认主的，否则老伏拿上后不会那么难受。魔杖选择主人，这是无疑的。但是普通魔杖选择主人是一生一世的，很难转移，而这一根可以转移，必然有它非逻辑性的魔法部分。作为魔法的产物，它必然有特殊的作用，在HP7中，国王十字车站里，哈利与已故的邓教授谈论死圣时，邓教授也说过，佩弗利尔兄弟非常了解魔法甚至黑魔法，所以制作出了拥有强大魔力的物件，那么老魔仗所拥有的魔力，总不是决斗赢者鉴定器这么简单，包括复活石如何能制造阴尸并拉回哈利的灵魂，必然有其独特之处，这就是神秘事务司都无法解释的内容。尽管赫敏认为，巫师们是不用逻辑思考的，那么反过来，我等麻瓜在思考巫师界的时候，不能太用逻辑。  
> 大马士革钢刀是古代最好的钢刀，但因为他们的一种特殊钢材原料被开采完了，导致后来就做不出来了。  
> 缅刀也很牛的，因为他虽然是刀型，但刀背也要开刃，而且实战的缅刀是没有刀柄，柄会做成很尖的模样，这样从刀背，刀刃，刀柄都可以杀人。  
> 预告：下一章将进入詹姆·波特的时代。  
> 1958年，第一袋方便面在日本问世。同年，王家卫，赵本山，迈克·杰克逊，麦当娜出生。


	39. 下8.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1981年
> 
> 如果这世界上有一个问题是：两次被同一个人的阿瓦达索命咒击中是什么感觉？盖勒特·格林德沃觉得自己应该有资格回答，而不是等到十几年后，让大难不死的男孩子来回答这个问题了。
> 
> 他站在一片空地上，四周没有任何人，他突然就有点不知所措。所以他这次，是真的死了吗？

下8.1 

从58年伏地魔袭击了新未来的总部后，格林德沃索性回了趟格林德沃庄园，趾高气扬地收回了本就应该属于他的财产，改成了新未来的总部。“为了伟大的利益”依旧成为他的口号，刻在格林德沃庄园新建的石搭门上。他那已经年迈到走不动路的父亲气得要命，但对上他的眼睛，仍是乖乖地带着其它人移居到了格林德沃另给他的买的房子里。

换了总部后，格林德沃与伏地魔之间的战争正式打响。上一世他长年被关在纽蒙迦德，只是从黑魔法的角度来审视这个问题，却从来从伏地魔的管理手法上来研究过，直到和伏地魔真正对抗的时候，才发现为什么即使邓布利多也花了很长时间来解决他。

首先，伏地魔有一点最大的好处：打不过就跑。这是许多白巫师不具备的头脑和策略。他们总觉得应该对抗到底，怎么能半路而逃，留一个懦夫的名号，结果只造成了无谓的死亡。

面对生死关头，能力不如对方，为什么不跑？格林德沃在和伏地魔对抗的过程中，天天都在努力向全魔界宣扬这个理念，却被报纸批成老懦夫，甚至说老魔王面对新魔王也无计可施，只会逃跑。

格林德沃对邓布利多怒道：“他们对黑魔法，真是连最基本的常识都没有！我需要跑吗？我每次都是揍到他跑的那个！愚蠢！无知！傻瓜！”

邓布利多只能安抚地道：“我和在和其它学校的校长交流时，向他们强调这一点，至少新一代成长起来的巫师，在黑魔法防御术上要明白打不过就跑这一点。”

就算这一点说清楚了，但其次，伏地魔在各国魔法部的势力渗透过分，纯血家族进入魔法部工作的人太多，而受到伏地魔理念影响的纯血家族会把这种想法放到他们管理魔法界大大小小的事宜上。

“统治？这叫什么统治！他统治麻瓜了吗？没有！他只会屠杀！他统治的是谁？是你们这批只会对他谄言媚笑的傻瓜！”由新未来主办的《阿耳戈斯日报》可不像其它魔法部控制的报纸一样，忠实地替格林德沃刊布他尖锐的发言。

最重要的是：伏地魔用的是恐怖统治法！

“不听他的就杀掉，杀之前还要用各种魔法施以折磨，还动不动就公开对别人进行羞耻的处刑，尤其对巫师更是如此！他到底是恨麻瓜还是恨巫师？”格林德沃一看到有巫师被杀就对里德尔烦得要命。他上一世虽然也滥杀，但主要针对的是麻瓜和魔法部的挡路人。他还没见过占领魔法部专门去杀普通巫师的，这脑子是多有病？

“巫师都死完了，麻瓜也死完了，他要统治谁？路边的狗吗？”格林德沃在《阿耳戈斯日报》上把他一辈子的冷嘲热讽都用尽了。

邓布利多当然订着这个报纸，只要伏地魔有点风吹草动，格林德沃必然要发一篇社论。他觉得自己虽然在霍格沃茨里，但是依旧可以看到整个欧洲最大的笑话，这让他忍不住给格林德沃写信：“我觉得里德尔得到的关注比我得到的多了。你是不是更喜欢这种和你能有对手感的人。”

格林德沃当天就从欧洲回到了霍格莫德，咬牙切齿地要让邓布利多感受一下谁才是得到他更多关注和让他视为对手的人。安娜织着毛衣听着楼上咭咭呱呱的笑声和木地板因为两个人因为你追我赶而咚咚作响的声音，忍着笑看向阿不福思铁青的脸色，最终看着阿不福思拿起扫把用力地戳着楼上的地板，警告上面那两位收敛一点。等终于安静下来，阿不福思才嘟嚷着：“多大了！知不知道羞！”

但正是因为这样，伏地魔更把新未来视为仇恨的对象，他甚至公开对外宣称，只要是从新未来投奔到食死徒的巫师，他将进一步优待。格林德沃却嘲笑地道：“那可正相反，凡是食死徒，我亲自送你们进监狱！阿兹卡班关不下的话，我出钱，给你们建个新的！保证一个也逃不出来！”

自新未来的总部被袭击后，新未来的巫师对食死徒恨得是牙痒，核心的圣徒们怎么可能投身食死徒？一听格林德沃要给食死徒建监狱，纷纷表示他们愿意出钱。

但这改变不了各国魔法部正被食死徒占领的噩耗，尤其新未来重振旗鼓后，伏地魔居然安省下来。他到底聪明，以纯血为口号，格林德沃以前也做过，他在此基础上模仿几分，也就发展起来了。好在联合监督会大多是麻瓜出身或者混血种，甚至新婚姻法的得益人，但国际巫师协会和魔法部的纯血家族太多，让监督协会一时掣肘，在1968年的时候几乎达到了巅峰。

那一年宪章议会国际魔法部几乎是食死徒的阵营，即使不是食死徒，但因为本国的魔法部已经大多是食死徒为官员，非食死徒的人为了保护自己与家人，只能以沉默作为回应。

格林德沃自从新婚姻法正式实施后，已经很少出现在宪章议会里，因为这件事，于69年重返他阔别多年的议会。论演讲，他可真不认为现今的魔法界除了邓布利多，谁是他的对手。

“如果早知道这样的方式能让各位沉默，甚至得到各位的支持，几十年前，我就应该把各国魔法部一窝端，而不是用这么麻烦的方式，一遍遍地反复地申诉，磨破嘴皮一样给各位讲述我们宪章议会的意义。”格林德沃嘲讽地各向各国魔法部的代表，“如果早知道用这种方法，各国魔法界的报纸就不会再说坏话，只会一昧地恭维，我就应该在几十年前把你们的报社的家人全部绑架，换成我的人，起码今天，我还会允许你们说话，而不是让你们像一条被驯服只会颤抖的狗一样，主人不说话，连头都不敢抬！”

他愤怒轻敲敲桌子，但魔法还是让演讲台裂成了碎片，他对着这个毫不结实的演讲台皱了下眉，旁边坐着的新未来的巫师连忙实施了修复一新。在木块恢复到桌子的过程中，他还不忘指着面前的场景道：“诸位，看看你们自己，和这个破烂的桌子有什么区别？四分五裂，不堪一击，就垃圾一样，如果别人不施修复法，只能被扔到户外，腐烂成灰！”

他环视着四周，笃定食死徒不敢在这里向他发难，冷笑地道：“只不过是一点威胁，你们就低下了你们高贵的头颅？当年对付我的那点精神，都死到地狱的守护犬嘴里了，是吗？这真是让我以为，我过去几十年的努力，全贡献给了一堆垃圾。更让我产生一种新的理念：魔法界不配拥有美好的未来！你们，就应该在《保密法》的腐朽精神里，和那个麻瓜的旧世界一样，变得一文不值，早早死绝！”

“我们花了多少年，才过上大多数巫师期望中的平稳生活，就这样被你们自以为是的沉默，毁于缝隙之中？你们各国魔法部的官员，在把自己的魔法界的同胞卖给恶魔，而求一点点稳定。你们以为现在沉默了，你们的生活就安稳了吗？当初麻瓜的首相还把捷克斯洛伐克卖给了德国的总理呢，结果法国还不是一个月就沦为别人的嘴中肉，英国的伦敦还不是毁于战火？你们的沉默，你们自以为是退保以求的安稳，是最大的不安稳！”格林德沃对着各国魔法部的代表，冷冷地道。

他说着，看着所有的人，冷笑地道：“这就是你们在过去几十年中，对着我的时候，说的伟大精神？好大的笑话！我倒真想看看，魔法界所有的人，是不是都愿意做食死徒的走狗！”

食死徒们不由自主地站了起来，格林德沃挑挑眉，露出一个欢迎的嘲笑：“是要替你们的主子出出气吗？”他说着，屈起手指，比划了一下自己的心脏：“你们大可把不可饶恕的咒语向这儿使，看你们那点微弱的功力，能不能成功！”

他的嘲笑让食死徒几乎要举起魔杖，但新未来的代表齐齐站了起来，手中的魔杖指向食死徒。格林德沃背着手冲着食死徒轻笑了一声，才故作温柔地按下离他最近的一个圣徒手中的魔杖：“亲爱的，我们要讲讲规矩，要不上面的监督官，该不知道该怎么做人了。”他说着，回过头，对上面冷汗直流的监督官温柔地嘲笑，“是不是？”

他回头的瞬间，一道绿光向他打来，他连头都没回，随意地挥挥魔杖，偷袭的人就被炸飞撞到墙上。他甩甩手，皱起眉，似乎这样的杂鱼让他出手是非常屈尊降纡的事情。慢慢将眼神从监督台转向食死徒，站起来的食死徒们偷偷望向被炸昏的同僚，吞咽了一下，看着发须已白格林德沃一个跨步利落地登站到了演讲台上，居高临下地看着他们所有的人。

“我宁愿相信你们是一时糊涂，”格林德沃慢慢地道，虽然语调温柔，却令人毛骨悚然，“现在，把你们的魔杖放下，你们今天还有生还的机会。别以为我不知道你杀了几个麻瓜，折磨过几个同胞，不要怀疑新未来的情报网。我不想渗透各国魔法部，是希望自己不要被权力冲昏头脑，不要让我的圣徒失望，不是我不能！但如果我想，而且你们在座的还准备用魔杖指着我，就是准备和我，即刻开战！”

即使食死徒，也不得不抬起头来看着倨傲的格林德沃，尽管他现在背着手，看似没有拿武器，但他们都在怀疑，如果谁要真对他出手，今天恐怕不可能活着出这个议会大厅。

但从那一年开始，宪章议会形同虚设，各国魔法部在食死徒的控制下，再也没有以国际魔法部的名言参加过宪章议会，且凡是由食死徒控制的魔法部，公然宣布，不再遵守《第一宪章》及之后的补充法令。

格林德沃在《阿耳戈斯日报》上用头版只写了一行巨大字：“既然如此，放马过来！”字体如血一样，让全体魔法界震惊。

魔法界在麻瓜进入到冷战的时代，开始了白热化的对战。而《预言家日报》竟还有心情采访了邓布利多，这位霍格沃茨的校长只平静地回答了一句话：“我没有办法更同意格林德沃先生的话。”

这对魔法界长年的老对头态度居然空前高度一置，让魔法界一时奇怪。但同时，邓布利多开始致力于联合全世界所有的魔法学校，尽力保护年轻一代的巫师，不要被伏地魔和食死徒的理念带走，虽然效果令人满意，但同样令人遗憾。

“人总是有欲念，尤其麻瓜与巫师之间的隔离，让那些控制不住自己和麻瓜谈了恋爱，却最终被抛弃的巫师心怀恨意，更何况他们的孩子也受到魔法界的区别对待。”格林德沃在他为一些学生踏入食死徒的遗憾时，安慰着他，“再说了，人也有恨意，克制不住的恨总会让人觉得，如果获得力量，去报复他人，是一件非常爽快的事情。当他们习惯了这样的捷径与简单的思考后，再想回到原来的路上，就非常难了。”

邓布利多叹气：“我知道，我当然知道。但是我仍然觉得惋惜。这事上哪有过不去的小心结？最终就要用折磨他人，甚至结果别人的性命来解决？”

“不是小心结，亲爱的。”格林德沃看着他，“是长年以来，握有魔法的巫师们，甚觉自己高于常人的傲慢。”

这种傲慢，与麻瓜无异。即使握有魔法，他们仍是人，仍是在七情六欲的控制范围内，仍是自作聪明，仍是异常愚蠢，循环不息。

邓布利多站在纽蒙迦德的高塔上，看着窗外不尽的雪山，半晌道：“我们努力了那么久，居然仅仅几年就被破坏。恶意破坏起来，总是那么轻易。让我觉得我，我做的一切，不会是沙塔，不堪一击，没有意义。”

他在人前总是镇静自若，自信是他的代名词，他可以安抚巫师界，可以对抗黑巫师，从格林德沃到伏地魔，他一直没有任何退让。但在面对他的爱人时，他仍是控制不住地倾倒出自己的弱点。

格林德沃走到他身边，和他并肩看向风景，过了一会儿，不经意般地握住他的手。那双手上已经开始有了皱纹，不再像年轻时那样光滑，但仍然富有力量。

他们握着手，一起看着外面的世界，即使只是沉默，似乎心意从紧握的手指中就可以传达到对方心中。

半晌，邓布利多轻道：“这个世界，并不是因为有魔法才好看。”

“也不是因为有人才好看。”格林德沃哼了一声。

邓布利多转头冲着他笑了，他的爱人并不是那么喜欢巫师，也不喜欢麻瓜，但出于某种理想，某种他们共同的理想，他一直在为未来而努力。

他转头间，未扎起来的头发拂到了格林德沃的肩上，格林德沃也没有动。邓布利多那午后阳光般赤褐色的头发，在近几年渐渐开始变成了银白，虽然他可以用点魔法一直保持发色，但是既然格林德沃不介意，他也就任由头发胡须一起白起来，何况格林德沃的头发也白了。他少年时代灿金色的头发在中年时代就已经褪成了浅金色，然后现在变了月光一样的白色。和邓布利多头发一直留到及腰长不一样，他的头发一直没有留太长，不过出于邓布利多的喜好，他没有像他上一世一样，剪得很短，而是一直留在及肩，毕竟他的爱人在睡觉的时候，总喜欢无意识地用手指卷着他一绺头发。

从重生以来，格林德沃下了许多与前世完全不一样的决定，甚至曾经站在这座古堡里考虑过他和邓布利多的未来，却没想到他们真的能牵着手走到现在，更没想到，他们最终还会遇到汤姆·里德尔。在设计《第一宪章》时，他就曾经考虑过假如伏地魔真的出现，如何应对他的高压统治，没想到即使有《第一宪章》，仍不能阻止各国魔法部，甚至整个魔法界自动退让，这让格林德沃愤怒而无奈。

巫师们的勇气呢？这帮怕死的胆小鬼！格林德沃上一世就觉得大部分人不配拥有力量，尽是一群懦夫，尽管邓布利多曾经指责过他这种想法，认为不是每个人拥有力量都能自知，也不是每个人都能明白为了正义应当有所牺牲，更不要说，每一个人都有弱点，当弱点被别人握在手上，总会在心内挣扎，即使是巫师也一样。觉得别人是懦夫，只是因为自己力量太强，而忽略了不是每个人都有这么强的力量，聪明的头脑与敏捷的反应，不是每个人都在黑暗面前都能及时地拯救自己与他人，批评别人在恐惧之前是胆小鬼，只是站着说话不腰疼。

他上一世觉得邓布利这种说法是另一种站着说话不腰疼，这一世他努力认可这种想法，但此时再一次忍不住想要爆发！

巫师们怎么就只会躲藏？面对麻瓜也是躲，面对他格林德沃也是躲，现在面对伏地魔还是要低头去躲？抬起头来动动脑子这种事，对他们来讲，就这么难吗？还不如麻瓜呢！

他已经发了好几次脾气，难得的连邓布利多都没有批评他，甚至在此时流露出软弱。

但他们此时并肩而立，握着手一起看向窗外的时候，突然同时笑了，低沉的笑声从他们两个的喉咙深处飘出来，笑意来的突然而莫名，但让他们愉快，最终他们对视一眼，笑不可抑。

只要握紧对方的手，只要对方还在自己身边，就算前路再多的崎岖，他们总还是觉得充满力量。

格林德沃也明白伏地魔为什么一直针对自己，因为他的“纯血计划”，这个演变成新未来联盟的计划在初期的理念和伏地魔早期的手段颇有相似，不过是血统论和巫师至高无上论，但格林德沃用它的时候非常小心，小心地抛出一些理念，吸引一些人，让他们进入后，再慢慢让现实与利益改变他们对这种理念的期待。更重要的是，他的对面有邓布利多，半外多世纪以来，邓布利多的发言与报纸上的批评也能让巫师们看到这些理论有多么无益。

但是这个理论毕竟是根植在巫师心中，对力量的自信与傲慢让他们总觉得自己才是地球的主人，就像人类在过度捕杀其它物种时，同样的傲慢。而曾经被麻瓜追捕过的恨意也让他们无法释然，总想报复到这些麻瓜的后代身上。让别人崇拜自己，最好是顶礼膜拜自己，是一种令人上瘾的享受，会忘记未来的危害。

无论出于什么细小的原因，最终还是这两个理念，在早年让格林德沃吸引了大量的信徒，而此时又让伏地魔吸引了更多的食死徒。毕竟格林德沃的新未来，并没有让许多偏狭的纯血巫师看到他们想要的未来，即使魔法界已经确实走上了一个相对漂亮的未来，但这对偏执的纯血巫师来说，没有意义，他们要的是，绝对的统治，可以对麻瓜肆意的戏弄，可以对出身麻瓜的巫师肆意说泥巴种，可以对非纯血的巫师甚至麻瓜们进行猎捕而不会被追责，还会得到赞扬。

“我曾经害怕，有一天，我拉不住你，你也会走向这一端。”邓布利多看着风景轻声对身边的伴侣道。

我确实走过，格林德沃没有说话，但它对我已经没有吸引力了。绝对的统治会造成什么样的下场，他上辈子已经看够了。握着伴侣的手，他却只是道：“我想要的是鲜花和掌声，而不是下跪的沉默。”

邓布利多笑着转过头看了他：“那我可放心多了。”

看他浅浅的笑意，格林德沃可不会忘记从上辈子到这辈子，自己的这位爱人给自己的鲜花与掌声泼了多少冰。

因为即使是鲜花与掌声，也会让人迷了眼，忘记了花上的刺，掌声后的陷阱，让人只想听甜言蜜语，忘记了现实的危机，甚至为了维护好听又鲜亮的场面，会犯下弥天的错误。

他捏捏邓布利多的手，邓布利多也回捏回来，两个人像小孩子一样，垂下握在一起的手指在不动声色地较量着，最终他们对视一眼，为自己的孩子气失笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老盖没有死，没有死，没有死！重说三！！！这个可以提前剧透，不能吓唬你们。hhhhhhh  
> 1969年，阿波罗11号登上月球，尽管现在仍有人怀疑他的真实性，但这是人类第一次登上地球以外的星球。同年，第一个ATM机在纽约出现。中国首次地下平洞核实验成功，中国突破中子弹瓶颈。


	40. 下8.2

下8.2

纯血的统治理念看着好听，即使魔法界有不少巫师，甚至魔法部都开始站在伏地魔一面，俨然要将他奉为新的经典，格林德沃却没有任何退让，即使报纸上有时候把他批为过时的改革家，嫉妒的糟老头，他也用锋利的言辞让这些批评黯然失色。但他和邓布利多仍在等，等着伏地魔彻底露出马脚，露出他那统治的一面。如果毫无理由地直接攻破伏地魔，仍不能让魔法界意识到这样的理论有多么的危害，就如他很多年前和邓布利多说的，每一个变革，都是有过血一样的惨痛经验，没有痛，就不会记得胜利是多么艰难。

69年格林德沃的批评和邓布利多的言语让伏地魔恼羞成怒，伏地魔利用食死徒在魔法部的影响力，使各国魔法部向魔法学校派遣监督员，指导新一批的学生，遭到了不少学校校长的反对。但有些学校校长的势力不足，被纯血巫师控制的校董会强行下台，甚至有些学校的校长长根本就是食死徒，但霍格沃茨没有。没有任何校董会的成员敢让邓布利多下台。

邓布利多倒没有说不让监督员进，但他在监督员进学校大门的那一刻，在开学典礼的演讲台上道：“尽管魔法部要给我派一个监督员，但我也不知道这些毫无教学经验，魔法力量不如我们的老师们，理念也不如我们现在优秀魔法界的新生们的监督员，到底想监督什么。”下面的学生忍不住笑了，邓布利多也笑了，他温和的笑意中带着犀利的警戒，“但我可以提醒你们，孩子们，如果这个监督员非法监督了你，记得他上面还有国际联合监督会。”

由此，70年开始，由伏地魔控制的魔法部与霍格沃茨开始了为期好几年的斗争，伏地魔虽然还不敢公然对学校做些什么，但监督员却不断地为难学生。那些混血种，那些出身于麻瓜的巫师们，不断的遭到了监督员的刁难。尤其纯血种的后代也在学校里读书的，他们和监督员沆瀣一气，甚至以给监督员报信为荣，即使教授们气得不断扣学院分，他们也死不悔改。

麦格教授有次气愤地向邓布利多抱怨：“都还是孩子！家里就不能教点好！”

“亲爱的米勒娃，如果他们能教点好，还要你和我干什么？”邓布利多从书本前抬起眼睛，他的视力随着年龄开始下降，半月型眼镜终于是摘不下去了。麦格教授也只能无奈地嘀咕，和监督员会斗智斗法。

霍格沃茨的战争暂时是没有硝烟的，但新未来的各个分部就成了重点攻击对象。伏地魔想通过不断打击新未来，让他的一些非核心成员感受到不断被袭击的恐惧，转身投入食死徒的怀抱。

虽然对外宣讲的时候，格林德沃总是怒斥那些轻易投向伏地魔的人，但对于新未来内部，他倒很平静：“如果你们觉得，这里已经不能为你们遮风挡雨，不再是你们的荣耀，我不会有任何责怪，也不会觉得失望。每个人都有自己的道路，只要选择，并能为之负责，那么他的选择，与其它无关。只是，诸位，请记住，只要你出去，这扇大门，就很难再打开了。”

虽然不多，仍是有人离开。

恐惧，不是那么容易抵抗，当自己的家庭成员被食死徒威胁时，但自己的工作职位不保时，当自己的生活得不到保障时，脊背能不能挺那么直？新未来固然有一定的资金来源，甚至能让他们拥有工作，但是在各国魔法部大规模沦陷后，他们能支持多久？更何况只要作为新未来的成员，就有可能随时被袭击。在回家的路上，在上班的路上，在假日休闲的路上，被一个绿色的咒语击倒，然后无声地湮灭于尘世中。

成员们撑不住的，含着泪，吻着他的手，无声地祈求一个原谅，然后推门离开。每一个，格林德沃都会亲自送他们离去，注视着他们的背影。

克雷登斯有一次忍不住问他：“你会不会觉得沮丧，或者感伤。”

转过头，垂着眼睛想了想，再看向自己的养子，格林德沃道：“我可能没有那种感情。”他顿了一下，半真半假地道，“要是你Papa这样对我，大概我会沮丧或感伤。”说着，他没有任何动摇地转身去处理公务，临走前拍拍养子的肩。

但回到他和邓布利多的房间时，他对邓布利多道：“我想，我可能还是会有点愤怒吧。因为他们居然，宁愿相信里德尔，也不肯相信我。可我气一气也就过去了，我是不是真的老了？”

邓布利多透着那双半月眼镜笑望着他，轻声道：“当然，亲爱的，我们都在老去。”他说着，伸出手，等格林德沃不高兴地握住他时，轻轻在他不年轻的手背上落下一吻，“不过，我们不会被打倒。”

格林德沃忍不住凑过去，在他面颊上亲了亲，然后咕哝地道：“你就不能看出来我要吻你的时候，先主动把眼镜摘了吗？太碍事了！”

邓布利多笑不可抑，看格林德沃气得背转身去，忙拽过他，摘了眼镜，在他面颊上亲了亲，小声笑道：“好了好了，不要生气了。”

但这样的一而再，再而三不会被打倒的态度当然激怒了伏地魔，当他终于有实力不再只是用纯血理论吸引食死徒，而是真正可以能有一批实力广众的队伍，包括巨怪，吸血鬼，摄魂怪，巨人，狼人时，他于74年突发性地袭击了霍格沃茨。

邓布利多带着学校里的老师和愿意反抗的学生，组织了第一次霍格沃茨保卫战。伏地魔居然不顾颜面把手伸到一所学校里，尽管这所学校里保护着许多不愿意投靠他的巫师及他们的孩子，但就这样光明正大来攻打一所学校，让邓布利多气愤不已。他第一次在整个魔法界展示了他不轻易示人的实力，尤其他握有老魔杖后，魔法界长期被忽视的首席白巫师让所有的魔法师们震惊了。

他的保护魔法难以攻克，而他的攻击魔法千变万化又精准无缺，食死徒们嘎嘎笑着冲进来，却抱头鼠窜，伏地魔像一只大型伏地蝠一样飞过来，自以为经过了十几年的成长，他的实力可以与这位旧日的教授一较高下，却在他魔杖发出的火焰中被烧得四处乱避，而他的变形术让霍格沃茨的每一个雕像就像真实拥有了生命，四处跳跃着，将手中的石头的武器击向每一个食死徒。而其它教授也各显神通，麦格教授接手了变形其它雕像的工作，奥利弗教授让所有的树枝藤蔓都自由活动，海格养的各种神奇动物也不遗余力地与每一个冲上来的食死徒撕咬博斗。

伏地魔恼羞成怒，黑魔法不要钱一样，招呼到邓布利多身上，但长年与一个黑魔法全通的人做伴侣，邓布利多太了解如何对抗每一个黑魔法，伏地魔只能纠结所有的食死徒将力量尽量全用在邓布利多一个人身上，以徒以众击寡。 

所有的黑魔法，甚至不管有没有立定杀人的决心，也会抛出的阿瓦达索命咒，都集中击向一个人，这当然还是让抵抗者有些吃力，邓布利多皱着眉退了一步，正考虑着是不是用个恶魔护体来吓吓人，一声从来没有听过的清越鸣叫像一声清唱一样扑向了他，一道火红色的鸟羽在他面前拂过，替他挡住了一道绿光。声音的主人因为这条绿光发出一声悲鸣，接着烧起了通天大火。 

这异相让邓布利多惊讶的同时，也及时用这道火焰引起了了一个加强版的烈焰雄雄。漫天的大火环绕着霍格沃茨城堡烧了起来，这火焰对所有的师生无害，却让食死徒尖叫着避开，他们似乎受不了一点点火星，会让他们皮肤迅速塌陷，再烤一会儿就会成灰。

伏地魔使了几道魔法也破不了这道火墙，在引火烧身前，气急败坏地带着食死徒们迅速逃走，宣告了这次进攻的失败，如同他几次进攻格林德沃庄园一样失败。

邓布利多在残败地战场上为自己的学生哀悼的同时，终于看到了那个替他挡了咒语引起大火的始源者，居然是一只小鸟。被烧得变成一只雏鸟的小动物眨眨黑黑的眼睛，歪歪头，呛咳出一道烟，向邓布利多蹒跚地走了几步。邓布利多弯下腰，这只鸟便跳到他伸出手上。

晨光慢慢从黑湖上升起来，邓布利多在不算明亮的阳光中端详着这只鸟，轻笑着问：“你是凤凰吗？”但他的问话只得到了声小小的鸟叫。

他还没得到答案，一道黑烟落到了学校城堡的长桥上，化成一个人，引起了师生们的紧张，但很快他们的紧张减轻了，来人居然是格林德沃。他们想：难道监督协会得到了消息，这才派人来？但为什么只派了一个人，还派的是这个人？

格林德沃却没有看任何人，他大步地走向站直身转过头来的邓布利多，一把握住他的肩膀，上下检查着他。邓布利多好奇地看着他也是一副刚战斗完的模样，立刻明白伏地魔兵分两路，让一小队人马骚扰了新未来的总部，防止这个最大的敌人向霍格沃茨援助，而他亲带大部队攻击了学校。

在格林德沃紧张地检查着他有没有受伤的时候，邓布利多举起手中的小小的鸟，笑眯眯地道：“你记得我们家有一个传说，一但有人受到威胁，会有凤凰来，你看……”

他话还没说完，格林德沃松了口气一般，突然将他抱进怀里。邓布利多没说完的话化在了风里：“我想给他取名叫福克斯……”

霍格沃茨的师生手中的魔杖几乎要掉到地上，他们张大嘴看着这个在伏地魔之前，魔法界的最大宿敌在他们学校的长桥上拥抱在一起，迎着黑湖边跳出来的太阳，和着福克斯小声鸣叫，化成了他们记忆中一道永远的风景。

奥利佛教授小声地尖叫了一声：“梅林啊！他们怎么回事？”

麦格教授瞪着眼睛，半晌强自镇定地道：“大概敌人的敌人，就自然会成为朋友。现在邓布利多和新未来的领袖都在对付伏地魔，大概他们早就结成了同盟。”

从霍格莫德赶来帮忙的阿不福思面无表情地站在他们身后，默默地冲天翻了个白眼，决定招呼也不打，直接回酒吧向妹妹报平安去。

格林德沃却还抱着邓布利多在他耳边咬牙切齿地道：“我迟早一天把里德尔切成一片一片的喂黑湖里的鱼！”

邓布利多笑眯眯地道：“不太好吧，我还想送他进阿兹卡班呢！”

格林德沃不满地抬起头，趁这个机会，邓布利多终于从他不安的怀抱里退了一步，比划了一下身后：“那么多人呢。”

人多怎么了！他们是合法夫夫！格林德沃不满地看看学校里已经呆滞的其它师生，再看看举着一只秃毛鸟崽的邓布利多，突然想到一件事：虽然《婚姻自由法》实施了很久，他和邓布利多居然一直忘了去领证。

太，生，气，了！婚姻法从试行变成正式后，正好是伏地魔在四处搞事的时候，才让他把这件事忘了！必须把汤姆·里德尔切成片！没商量！

霍格沃茨这一战后，格林德沃居然放下了新未来，天天蹲守在霍格莫德，阿不福思实在忍不了，向他的兄长抗议：“能不能给他找点事做，或者你想办法把他轰回他们总部去！”

邓布利多只能和格林德沃长谈，但他软硬兼施，格林德沃却油盐不进，邓布利多只能在1975年的时候，聘请他来霍格沃茨教黑魔法防御术。

时年十五岁的詹姆·波特在当学年第一节黑魔法防御术上见到了格林德沃，他对着那双冷淡的异色双瞳打了个寒颤，转头对旁边的好友卢平道：“他好像不太喜欢我。”

卢平看看格林德沃，对方确实没有把注意力放到詹姆以外的人身上，甚至没有一点放到喜欢黑魔法的纯血家族出生的埃弗里身上。他耸耸肩：“谁知道呢，或者因为你和邓布利多校长关系更好一点？”

詹姆咧嘴笑了，旁边的小天狼星几乎夸张地笑倒。但格林德沃点起了名：“波特先生，”詹姆不得不站了起来，听他慢慢地道：“假如现在伏地魔站在你面前，要给你一个阿瓦达索命，你应该怎么应对？”

詹姆长长地呃了一声，道：“烈焰雄雄？”毕竟邓布利多上一次就是用这一招。

格林德沃讥讽地笑了：“你以为你是你们校长吗？”他摇摇头道，“像你们这些小鬼，有人给你们使用阿瓦达的时候，最好就是立刻去跑，所以幻影移形要学好。如果跑不掉，除你武器比烈焰雄雄有效。重要的是，”他说着，故意把手扶到耳朵边，做出倾听的模样，“我听到你们底下的人说回击一个阿瓦达索命。小朋友，你们怎么这么没常识？没有伏地魔那样杀过几百人痛下杀心的能力，施出的阿瓦达还不如除你武器，只能让你的魔杖在上面冒点光罢了。”

他说着，挥挥魔杖，所有学生面前的书立刻被合上，桌子迅速飞走，他们不得不赶快从凳子起身，以防自己摔个马趴。就听格林德沃拍拍手：“行了，排成行，以后这节课不需要课桌，你们只需要实练。现在，说使用阿瓦达的，埃弗里是吗？过来，用你全部的能力对我施阿瓦达咒语。你们可以一个个对我来试试。了解黑魔法最好的办法，就是你们会用。只要用过了，你们才知道，面对它的时候，应该怎么应付。”

埃弗里梗着脖子，看格林德沃靠在课桌上，冲他屈起食指与中指，招了招，他不得不向前，举起魔杖，用尽所有力量向格林德沃施出了阿瓦达，但就像他说的，只是在魔杖上发出一道绿光，而格林德沃却一挥手就让他飞了出去。同时他挥挥另一只手，一个凳子在埃弗里飞出去的时候，给他垫了一下，没让他摔得太狠。

格林德沃很无聊地在手上转转魔杖，杖尾上挂的小吊坠轻轻地发出悦耳的碰撞声，他抬起头道：“下一个。”

一个又一个，所有的学生都试着发出阿瓦达索命，但都被除你武器，男孩子们都飞了出去，而女孩子们结果温柔点，只是魔杖飞了出去。他们惊讶地试验着，却发现一节课下来，他们都发出了两轮阿瓦达，却没有一个人有能力让它有一点很强的力道。唯一一个能力好一点，格林德沃看了看他的名字，轻声道：“斯内普？”他顿了一下，点点头，“你的黑魔法还不错，有没有兴趣毕业了以后去新未来工作？”

小天狼星这时突然在声喊：“教授，他恐怕不愿意的，他的朋友全是食死徒的家人，否则他的黑魔法怎么那么好？”

斯内普脸色变得阴沉，还没有说话，一个女生突然站出来：“小天狼星，闭嘴！”

小天狼星声音真的低了，却仍小声道：“莉莉，别再装看不见了。”

莉莉再次喊了一句：“我叫你闭嘴！”

格林德沃没有说话，他只是随意地打量了一眼斯内普，似乎他是不是食死徒和自己没关系，然后他看向有一双漂亮绿眼睛的女生，拍拍手：“斯内普先生的黑魔法做得不错，斯莱特林加十分，这位小姐很有勇气，格兰芬多加十分。”

詹姆这时大胆地道：“教授，你让我们对你施阿瓦达，但你为什么不对我们施呢？你不对我们用，我们怎么知道怎么防御？”

格林德沃转过头，冲着他轻声笑了，他的笑声让詹姆的另一个朋友彼得打了个寒颤，轻轻地拽了一下他的衣摆。格林德沃似乎在笑他的愚蠢，连斯内普都忍不住冷笑了。格林德沃转头看看斯内普，又歪着头打量詹姆，突然冲着身后的柜子轻挥了一下魔杖，绿光从他手中闪过，柜子里养的所有用来做实验的动物全部死去。他慢慢地道：“波特先生，你现在还想让我对着你用吗？”

全教室的学生同时安静下来，胆小的学生如彼得已经发出了抽泣声。格林德沃看看时间道：“今天就到这里，你们的作业是交一个五英寸长的报告，写出来所有你们认为在面对阿瓦达索命时能用到的对抗方式。另外，波特先生，”他转过头来盯着对方，“因为你，防御术所有用的实验动物都死了，请你明天如数给我再把他们补充起来。”

学生们慢慢地退了出去，这一节课对他们来讲，不知道是惊喜多，还是惊吓多。当天，邓布利多就收到了投诉。当然，晚上，格林德沃也看到了这些投诉。他话都不多说，直接写了一篇社评，第二天《阿耳戈斯日报》就把这篇批评发了出来。格林德沃高调地指出，在伏地魔的高压统治下魔法界连黑魔法的本质都不会，家长自己愿意送死就算了，还不让自己的孩子了解怎么对抗黑魔法，就只会把自己的孩子送死。这么喜欢送死，麻烦早接走，送给伏地魔去塞牙缝，省得浪费霍格沃茨的口粮。

家长们一边投诉，却没有人提出把孩子们从学校里接回来。

他们当然不傻，投诉是做给魔法部和伏地魔看的，孩子当然是多学点，保命重要！

正因为此，詹姆·波特从五年级学到七年级，黑魔法防御术老师一直是格林德沃，他觉得自己被虐得不轻。有一次卢平在变身成狼人躲在打人柳下的小屋内时，他和小天狼星抱怨着：“我觉得格林德沃肯定和我有仇！”

卢平还算平静的用狼的姿态抓了抓他，摇摇头，示意他的说法并不对。小天狼星也勉强地道：“我也觉得，但他似乎又在故意训练你。他是不是想发展你去做圣徒？”

詹姆感觉到了好友兴致不好，放下了这个话题，转问向好友：“你怎么了？”

小天狼星犹豫了一会儿，轻声道：“我怀疑我弟弟，雷古勒斯，他可能加入了食死徒。”

彼得捂住嘴，半晌小声道：“你弟弟才十六岁啊！”

“伏地魔决定用蛇怪杀人的时候才十七岁。据说格林德沃把学校实验室炸了，被开除的时候也才十六岁。”小天狼星烦闷地道，“何况我们家，布莱克家族，你又不是不知道，你看我那几个堂姐，他们几乎以加入食死徒为荣。”

卢平抬起他的狼头，关切地看着他，小天狼星拍拍他的头：“行了，月亮脸，我可不是那种布莱克。其实我们家祖上，也有支持和麻瓜通婚，结果被除名的。我不介意做这样的布莱克。”

彼得这时小声说：“那你要不要告诉校长，雷克勒斯的事情，毕竟食死徒。”

詹姆大声说：“得了吧彼得，他们可是兄弟，是吧，小天狼星？”

小天狼星若有所思地想了想，突然道：“不，我得告诉学校，至少让他们知道，又有一个食死徒，不能再像上次被袭击那样，毫无防备。”

詹姆叹口气，拍拍他的肩：“无论你做什么，哥们儿，我都支持你。”

小天狼星咧嘴笑了笑，下定决心一样站起来：“你们陪着莱姆斯，我去找校长。”

他迅速出了打人柳，詹姆瞪了彼得一样：“这下好了！这种事，彼得，不能从我们嘴里说出来，否则对他太残忍了。”

彼得垂下头：“我，我也是为了他……”

“算了，”看到朋友难过的表情，詹姆大方地道，“主要还是小天狼星自己有这个决心。”

离开的小天狼星沿着走廊快走到校长室时，就看到格林德沃正停在长廊的窗前，一只猫头鹰停在他手臂上，他拿下信，塞给这小东西一个坚果，便挥挥手，让猫头鹰飞向了猫头鹰棚。他一边拆信，一边随意地道：“布莱克先生准备去见校长？你们校长现在不在，有什么事和我说吧。”

和伏地魔的天敌，新未来的创始人说，确实也一样。小天狼星大着胆子道：“是的，我想，我发现了学校里的新食死徒。”

格林德沃随意地浏览了一下信件内容，抬头不经意地问：“是吗？哪位这么着急。”

抿了抿唇，小天狼星轻声道：“是，我弟弟，雷古勒斯，他……”他突然停下来，转头看向窗外，做再多的准备，兄弟之间再淡漠，说到这个事情，居然那么难以出口。他大口喘着气，平息着自己。

“哦，大义灭亲？”格林德沃挑眉看他，“没想到，不愧是格兰芬多的人。”

小天狼星没办法接这句话，他半晌才道：“教授，你们怎么对待食死徒？”

格林德沃看着面前这个人，在上一世，他从报纸上看到这个哈利·波特父亲的密友如何被另一个友人诬陷，失去了朋友，失去了自由，在监狱里呆了十几年，好不容易逃脱，却仍是没来得及洗清嫌疑，最终，死在食死徒手中。

他背着手，审视了他一会儿，终于平静地道：“如果他们只是一时好奇，一时觉得有趣，误入这条道，我们会给他们机会。但如果他们攻击我们，攻击无辜的人，那么，格杀勿论！”他冷笑了一声，“有些人总想着把他们关进阿兹卡班，当然，如果魔法部还是原来的魔法部，阿兹卡班也是个好去处。但是，现在的魔法部是谁的天下？关进去和放走逃犯，有什么区别吗？”

“如果，我是说如果，雷克勒斯，没有杀过任何人，”小天狼星说到这里，一时停住，最终摇摇头，闭上眼睛，苦笑一声，“算了，当我没说。”

格林德沃皱着眉想了想，他优秀的记忆力再次让他过滤起上一世看过的报纸，当初，大难不死的男孩让伏地魔几乎死了一次后，80年代的魔法部重新回到正轨，抓了所有食死徒。虽然有人以中了夺魂咒而脱罪，但是报纸上有列过所有食死徒的名单。这个名单中，他不记得有雷古勒斯·布莱克这个人。无论生死名单，都没有见过。

小天狼星这时叹口气，抬起头，恢复了原来神采昂然的模样，不管是真的还是装的，他都做出了这副模样：“打扰了，教授，希望这件事对你们有帮助。”

格林德沃垂着眼睛，听到这句话，他重新抬起头：“放心，布莱克先生，我们不会随便杀人，因为我们不是伏地魔。你弟弟的事情，我们会好好查清楚，既不会惊动别人，也不会错怪好人。”他顿了一下，手指间突然变出一张卡片，“如果布莱克先生将来有兴趣去新未来工作，拿这张卡去报名就好。”

小天狼星本还想感谢他的公正，听到这句话，一时呆滞，冲口道：“你不是喜欢詹姆？”

“我怎么可能喜欢他！”格林德沃几乎提高了声音，他皱着眉，压了压脾气，才冷淡地道，“我只是替你们校长好好培养他罢了。”

小天狼星一时反应不过来，本能地道：“教授，你和我们校长，到底什么关系？不是宿敌吗？”

格林德沃本来不想回答这个问题，但他想到了他到现在还没有拿到的结婚证，突然眉头一挑，狡猾地笑了：“宿敌？算是吧。不过，我主要的身份，是他的追求者。”他顿了一下，漫声道，“我追求他好几十年了。”

他说罢，慢慢地向校长室走去，说了口令，校长办公室的门便为他打开，留下小天狼星如中了石化术一样站在当场。

站了一会儿，小天狼星眼睛动了动，终于回了魂，他突然跑得比他变成大黑狗时候还跑得快，迅速跑到打人柳的小屋里，喘着气对自己的朋友们说：“大新闻，大新闻！你们知道，格林德沃刚才和我说什么了吗？”他顿了一下，看着所有的朋友都转过头来看他，他慢慢地，一字一句地道，“他说，他是，校长的，追求者！追了他几十年了！梅林啊！”

詹姆不由站了起来：“什么？”

彼得眼睛直得连尖叫都不会了，而卢平瞪大了狼眼，发出一声尖嚎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 詹姆波特，斯内普他们这批人基本都是1960年生，卢修斯要高他们几级，他们入学的时候，卢修斯是级长，连贝拉特里克斯等等，基本都要毕业了。  
> 1975年，微软公司成立，同年，中国精准测量出珠峰高度为8848.13米


	41. 下8.3

四人组知道了，很快莉莉就知道了，等莉莉知道了，她的朋友就知道了，她朋友一知道，全校很快就沸腾了。

麦格教授在上课的时候被问到烦！她终于忍不住大声叫：“我不知道！我认识邓布利多的时候，他就一直是单身！一直在和格林德沃做对！从来没见过他们有什么关系！格林德沃说自己是追求者，”她顿了一下，似乎冷静了下来，想起长桥上那个拥抱，也忍不住道，“可能他一直针对邓布利多写文章，其实是为了引起你们校长的注意吧。”

梅林的胡子！连麦格教授都这么说！格林德沃肯定在追求校长了！这是魔法界的奇闻！尽管外面伏地魔让外面的世界都冰冷了，霍格沃茨却沸腾了！  
  
等邓布利多不负重望成为最后一个知道这个消息的人时，忍不住对着几十年的伴侣发起了脾气：“你每天都和学生说点什么？！”

格林德沃懒洋洋地玩着他桌上的天体模型：“没什么，实话而已，我就是在追求你，你却连个戒指都不肯戴。”

莫芬·冈特前两年去世了，格林德沃终于拿到了那枚带着复活石的戒指，邓布利多一直不知道他出于什么心理，居然重新镶嵌了这颗石头，做成了一个新的戒指，要送给自己当婚戒。

“这样，你几乎就要成为死神的主人了。”格林德沃兴致勃勃地道。

梅林的头发，我真是去他的！一向教养良好的霍格沃茨校长也想揍人了。

原本他们觉得年纪大了，领不领证吧，反正早在家人和朋友的见证下举行过婚礼了。等后来格林德沃还是觉得自己为新婚姻法努力这么多年，难道不应该自己有个证嘛，伏地魔就开始搞事。等他终于想起来，恰巧莫芬就去世了，格林德沃就开始坚持，领证就要戴这个戒指，邓布利多却觉得自己拿这么多死亡圣器是要开店吗！于是因为这件事，他们领证的节奏又被拖了下来。。

两个人为这件事争执不休，让阿不福思和阿利安娜看了不少笑话。身为巴希达新版《魔法史》的协助人，阿利安娜觉得将来可以给自己的哥哥与他的伴侣写一个不差于《英国魔法界笑话大全》的笑料书。

格林德沃却没想到，他的伴侣在进入在结婚几十年后，借着学生教育的名义，实际上是他们未来婚事走向的问题上，开始了难得的冷战。

他倒不在意，他相信，邓布利多再生气，过几天就消气了，关键是，怎么才能让邓布利多戴上复活石，同时让他们的婚事，可以光明正大地抖给魔法界。否则他推行《婚姻自由法》全便宜别人了！

他思考了好几天，甚至在课上因为分神，都变得温柔了，让詹姆大胆地站起来问：“教授，听说你自称是校长的追求者，这是真的还是开玩笑？”

格林德沃不满地皱起眉：“我像是拿这种事开玩笑的人吗？波特先生，你是不是又想留下来加训？我可是有半年没让你加训了。”

见他没有生气，詹姆更大胆地道：“可我们都知道，你们是宿敌！你怎么就决定要追求校长呢？”

“你们今天的课是不想上了？还是想延迟下课时间加训？”格林德沃假笑地看向学生们。

学生们安静了一刻，有个女生大胆地道：“如果教授能给我们讲讲你和校长的事，加练就加练吧！”

她的话一出，学生们都站直了身子，接着，此起彼伏的赞同声响了起来，尤其是布莱克的声音最响：“加练就加练！教授，讲一讲！”

我过去两年就是虐他们虐得太轻！格林德沃板着脸看着这群不怕死的学生，却看他们比渴望知识还渴望地望着自己。想想自己还没成功的领证计划，格林德沃垂下眼睛，转了转，作出无可奈何的样子道：“我现在知道你们校长为什么天天叹气了，面对你们，不叹气不妥协是不行的。”

防御课上的学生们立刻睁大眼睛，看着格林德沃像校长一样，坐到讲桌上，他们自发地把课桌又移了回来，坐好等着格林德沃讲古。

“可能你们知道，巴希达·巴沙特是我的姑婆，也有人知道，第一宪章在几十年前第一次投票失败时，法国魔法部也借机问过你们校长和我的关系。”格林德沃慢吞吞地道。

有学生大胆地道：“哦，这个我知道，我奶奶参加过那次会议。”她说罢，看着格林德沃没有责怪地样子，接着对全班学生道，“法国魔法部把校长青年时代和教授一起逛对角巷的记忆从校长的同学那里提取了出来，当众放了。校长说，他和巴希达以前是邻居，所以很早，认识，教授，您……”她说的声音越来越小，似乎终于意识到这是个多么大的问题。

格林德沃却赞赏地点点头：“你们校长那时候才十九岁，他的头发还是赤褐色的，也没有像现在一样胡子都白了还戴着眼镜，他的眼睛，就像加尔达湖的晨光一样湛蓝，闪着光，总之特别好看。我去巴希达姑婆家的路上，就看到了他。重要的是，他是个非常聪明，非常了不起的人，他站在那里，尽管只是个小村庄，但他的光华就不可能被掩盖。”他说着，微摊摊手，做出一个无奈的表情，示意大家你们都懂。

梅林啊！一见钟情！居然发生在了这个魔头身上！大半学生们不由捂住嘴。懂，我们太懂了！校长年轻时的照片他们在报纸上见过，确实特别好看。何况校长年轻时候那么优秀，是霍格沃茨百年一见的天才，会吸引到这个骄傲的魔头，情有可原。

“我们那时候年纪很轻，小村庄里年龄相当，能力相当的巫师，只有我们两个人，所以在巴希达的介绍下，我们认识后，就特别谈得来。但是吧，”格林德沃微垂下头，露出几分伤感的表情，“我的理念，可能比较激进，总之，你们校长不太赞同我。后来我就离开了英国，开展自己的事业，无论我做什么，你们校长都如影随行。有的地方他赞同，有的地方，他就会批评。你们看过他写的文章，就知道了。”

学生们发出惋惜的声音，少年志同道合，却很快发现理念不合而分离，但那炙热的感情依旧藏在两个青年人的心理，多么煎熬。

格林德沃抬起头，似乎回忆什么有趣的事情，露出微笑，女学生们不由脸红了。这位教授虽然年纪大了，但穿衣品味依旧非常讲究，平常因为总是板着脸，让她们头都不敢抬，但此时露出温柔的笑容，她们可以从那依旧有着英俊影子的面容轮廓中，想起报纸上他青年时代的照片。听着他讲和校长的笔战，在每一次议会上的对抗与认同，让他们心曳神摇。

“可是你们要明白，你们校长很多话都说得很有道理，虽然他批评我，但就好像一个镜子，总在提醒我不要做错事。可以说新未来能走到现在这一步，你们校长的批评功不可没。这让我觉得，还得他，必须是他，得站在我身边。”格林德沃像演讲一样，张开双臂，抑扬顿挫地向学生总结。学生们睁大眼睛，不由给他鼓起掌来，甚至冲他喊加油。

“可惜，你们校长一直不肯答应我。”他说着，垂下眼睛，露出苦笑，“我觉得你们校长对我依旧还有感情，但是他就是不肯接受我。”说着，他微抬起头，眼睛不看赂学生，只是盯着天花板，眨了眨眼，似乎满神心酸，却又强行克制，不愿露在人前。

莉莉的朋友掐住她的胳膊，小声咬着唇几乎要抽泣：“太感人了！”

梅林啊！你们是不是脑子坏了，居然觉得这个魔王很感人？难道你们要把校长送给他吗？莉莉理智地想，但看着格林德沃转过头，露出无奈的笑意，她不得不承认，这故事听着真是太深情了。但这么深情校长都没有答应，可见后面是有问题的！可是这真的太深情了啊，校长为什么不答应呢！

六年级的学生们在课后，嗡嗡地商量着，很快，这个故事再次传遍了全校。

而再次作为最后一个知道故事的人，邓布利多连气都生不出来了：“盖勒特！你到底想干什么？”

“我要和你在全魔法界的注视下结婚！”格林德沃理直气壮地道，“我推行了新婚姻法，结果都让其它人得了便宜，我还没有把结婚证领到家里呢！我要领证，然后把它贴到你校长室的墙上！”

邓布利多一语识破了他：“你准备用什么求婚？”

复活石戒指！格林德沃的眼睛偏了偏，没有再说话。邓布利多又好气又好笑地道：“我倒要看看，你最后准备闹出什么事来！”

这次事可就闹得大了，尤其格兰芬多的学生们，更是不嫌事大，他们在一次课后，拦住格林德沃：“教授，你有试着在全校面前向校长求过婚吗？”

这就是我的目标！但我总得拿到更多的支持，否则我的阿尔下不来台怎么办？

格林德沃心里斩钉截铁，面上却不动声色，甚至有些伤感而胆怯地摇摇头。

詹姆率先道：“教授，如果校长还对你有感情，你就试试当众求婚。我们已经商量好了，只要你求，我们就支持你。”

“这真的不是一个好主意，詹姆，考虑一下，如果校长现在对教授只是友情，这就非常尴尬了，你是希望他们俩好不容易有点友情，也因为这件事而破裂吗？”莉莉在一边忍不住插嘴。

“不可能只是友情。”小天狼星靠在一边的桌上道，“就像我早说你和詹姆不可能只是友情一样。”

莉莉磨着牙看他，却只换来他露出洁白牙齿的笑意。却听小天狼星道：“谁能随便进校长室？重要的是，你们还记得74年长桥之战上，校长面对教授的拥抱，根本没有推开，不是吗？”

哦，长桥拥抱！他们差点把这件事忘了！这可以轰动了他们整个少年时代记忆的事情。当初他们以为这是两个共同对抗伏地魔的人之间的默契，现在，呵，梅林在上，根本就是余情未了的两个人之间在劫后余生中的情不自禁。

不经事的少年，你们的想象力真让我佩服。格林德沃依旧没有表情地听着孩子们帮他策划，心中嗤鼻。这些方法他没想过，不想实施吗？当然都想到了！但他需要的，就是这群因为热情而愿意帮他的支持者。说是利用也好，说得起哄也好，就像他把圣徒带进新的未来一样，大家各取所需。

他垂下的眼睛中，温柔的笑意下，依旧是冷淡的情绪，但为了邓布利多，他不介意和这群小朋友玩些小游戏。

于是在圣诞节假期前，大雪纷飞的一个晚餐时刻，邓布利多正在餐厅讲台上宣布假期注意事项时，晚到的格林德沃突然推开餐厅大门，大步走向他。早有准备的学生们全部静寂了下来，连一个耳语者都没有，他们坐在餐桌边，兴奋地盯着他。邓布利多一时停下了讲话，疑惑地看着这个人，心跳不由变快，有什么他不能控制的事正要发生。

果然，格林德沃走到他身边，突然单膝跪下，就像几十年前一样，从魔杖里变出一束玫瑰花，仰望着他，带着促狭的笑意道：“亲爱的，这个灵魂你已经引领至今，他的声音你是否还愿意聆听，直到死神给予他最后一刻的宁静？”

邓布利多看他手上托着复活石戒指，小声而咬牙切齿地道：“盖勒特，我们说过，这个事情，以后再说。”

但学生们在求婚词说出来后，片刻的宁静下，立刻喊了起来：“答应他！答应他！答应他！答应他！答应他！”

詹姆吹了一声口哨，布莱克在旁边喊：“校长，快答应他！”彼得小声道：“这样不好吧？”而卢平边担忧边忍不住笑出声，莉莉在一旁翻着白眼，最后却也忍不住加入鼓掌的大军。

邓布利多抬起头，几乎要恼怒了，但看着格林德沃的眼睛，他又不好发作。在这一片喊叫声中，格林德沃用他能听到的声音道：“你不喜欢它，可以把它扔掉，不让人再知道这是什么，我有准备其它的婚戒。但阿尔，哪怕只有一刻，我真想让你戴上它，真正成为它的主人。当今这个世上，除了你，我想不出谁值得拥有它。别让它成为阻止我们名正言顺在一起的理由。”

邓布利多看着他，在死圣这件事上，格林德沃有超乎他想象的执念：不是要自己成为死神的主人，而是让他的伴侣，他，邓布利多拥有这个头衔。他望着天，摇摇头，几乎不知道该说什么。

直到麦格教授忍不住，在教师长桌上第一个带头喊了起来：“邓布利多，答应他吧！你们俩要磨蹭到什么时候！你的福克斯都长大了！”

听麦格这么喊，曾经因为格林德沃的帮助洗涮了伏地魔嫁祸的冤情，最终能成为神奇动物保护课教授的海格也喊了起来：“校长，答应他！”

邓布利多无奈地摇摇头，低头看向自己的伴侣：“你似乎总是无往不利。”

“我能无往不利，是因为你愿意让我无往不利，否则我只能一步不前。”格林德沃吻在他指尖上，在他的默许中，将戒指戴到他手上，然后站起来，克制地在他额头上落下一吻，小声咕哝着：“我们圣诞节就去领证好吗？”

“圣诞节魔法部要放假。”邓布利多无奈地抱抱他，“我们还是换个时间吧。”

师生们并没有想到，居然真的会目睹这对宿敌宣布婚期，一时餐厅整个疯了。詹姆用魔杖变出礼花，而小天狼星早就准备好了拉花，大家互相喷着，简直像过节。除了斯莱特林学院的掌声差了点，不过没关系，人生不如意十有七八嘛。格林德沃满意地向学生们摆摆手，觉得自己此生又向圆满再进一步。

等他们真的低调地领了证却在学校餐厅高调地办了个婚礼时，格林德沃因为这一届学生的配合而求婚成功非常满意，亲自做了一个巨大的婚礼蛋糕。莉莉的朋友再次掐住了她的胳膊，抽泣地道：“哦，会做饭的男人，多么迷人！我也想要这样的男人！”

莉莉硬生生地将她的朋友从她快被掐断的胳膊上拽了下来，转头冷淡地看向詹姆，这个内部外号尖头叉子的人看到她的眼神，无奈地道：“我去学，我现在就去学，好吗？”

有一个像格林德沃一样的男朋友一度成为霍格沃茨全体女学生和一部分男学生们择偶目标。

阿不福思听到这个目标后，大声嘲笑：“如果想要一个像格林德沃一样的男朋友，麻烦你们先像阿不思一样，能控制这么个魔头用魔法去做饭，而不是去毁灭世界吧！”

但当时的婚礼在最后几乎成了霍格沃茨和新未来的联谊会，而婚礼上，面对詹姆的祝贺，格林德沃淡淡地道：“谢谢你，波特先生，我欠你一个人情。”

詹姆莫名其妙地和他握握手，看着对方若有所思的眼神，心想，这算什么人情。但更快地，他就和莉莉卷进这欢快气氛中，一起去跳舞了。小天狼星这时候走过来和他握手时，格林德沃低声道：“布莱克先生，关于你弟弟的事情，我已经确定。但是我不确定的是，他是否还能回到你的阵营。你应该把给你朋友的时间，分一些给你的弟弟。用你们校长的来说：爱，永远是魔法界最神奇的武器。”

布莱克惊讶地看着他，就见他若无其事地与其它人交谈了。新未来的许多核心成员早就知道这两个的事，但现在终于能看到他们光明正大喜结理连，还是要喜极而泣。奎妮捂着心口，拽着雅各布对格林德沃道，眼睛几乎有水光：“这真是太好了，要知道，我们从认识那一天就在等这一刻。尤其新婚姻法推行后，我们就天天期待。”

格林德沃轻拍拍她的肩：“谢谢你，奎妮，你能幸福就已经是新婚姻法成功的标志。我只是锦上添花。”

而纽特在和邓布利多在一边谈天：“你们终于可以不分开行动了，恭喜你。”

邓布利多却笑：“你的小儿子没有回去抱怨盖勒特天天布置的作业太多，课上太恐怖吗？”

纽特笑了：“当然有，但是蒂娜很支持格林德沃的课程，你知道，他母亲可能对他影响比我还大。毕竟我就是在我妈妈的影响下喜欢神奇动物的。”

婚礼到最后乱成一团，但这对老来才成为合法夫夫的新人早跑到天文塔上去看星星了，邓布利多手上的婚戒换成了纽蒙迦德首饰连锁店在格林德沃特别设计定制而成的新戒指，而复活石戒指则被他挂在血盟上，成为一个装饰。之所以没有和老魔杖一起锁到柜子里，他想，毕竟那是盖尔送给的定婚戒指，和血盟的意义差不多吧。

邓布利多坐在天文塔边缘上，双腿悬空，格林德沃也是一样姿势，坐在他旁边。他们看着满天星斗，半晌，邓布利多轻声说：“魔法部凤凰社的成员给我传信，伏地魔的最终目的终于揭露出来了。”

人的野心哪能一直被隐藏？那些好听的话可以哄人一时，但怎么可能哄人一世？无论是那些被哄的人还是不愿上当的人都可怜，被哄的人不想自己的价值体系和尊严被击溃，为了这些谎言，会继续作恶，害人害己，而不愿上当的人却成为了那些宁愿保持可笑的尊严，继续作恶人的牺牲品。

即使黑暗降临，恐惧笼罩，却仍有明亮带着人们反抗。只有反抗，只能反抗，才是唯一的希望。

只是，“你非要在这个时候提这种事吗？”格林德沃懒洋洋地道，“难道我们不应该讨论点高兴的事？”

邓布利多笑了，他转过头来，睿智的蓝眼睛透着他半月的眼镜片亮闪闪地看向自己的合法伴侣：“比如你什么时候能改姓邓布利多？”

这个话题就也不要提了吧，反正你弟又不让。格林德沃握着他的手，满意地端详了一会儿自己设计的戒指，随口道：“比如说，我们的财产终于可以共享了。”

邓布利多歪歪头，俏皮的神情从他面上闪过：“那我只能期待，你的行为不要又触犯了魔法部那群人的利益，而让他们找借口罚你的钱，否则，作为共同财产，它们会减少的。”

格林德沃瞥了他一眼：“你可真会说好话！”

邓布利多大笑起来，半晌，他拿下眼镜，这就像一个信号，格林德沃凑过去，轻轻地亲了亲他：“新婚快乐，老头子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 70年代末这几年几乎没有什么著名的科学事件了，除了比尔盖茨退学专门去搞软件以外。剩下都是各国终于走向两极时代末期，开始各种建交，要不就是灾难，地震，石油井爆炸，大型空难，还有就是上一代的人开始去世，猫王啦，纳博科夫啦什么的。唉…………  
> 上星期码字的时候BGM一直在loop《西贡小姐》和《蝴蝶夫人》，周末才意识到这是什么心态，改成了一个欧美励志歌单，今天换了《魔笛》hhhhhh


	42. 下8.4

下8.4

就算他们新婚愉快，伏地魔也不会放轻攻势，而嗅到了新闻的《预言家日报》更是大肆书写，署名丽塔·斯基特的年轻记者几乎编出了一篇骇世听闻的新闻，认为这场婚姻是魔法界最大的骗局。格林德沃和邓布利多联手，骗了魔法界许多年。

格林德沃在课上看到学生们递来的报纸难得笑得前仰后合。他知道这是谁，上一世的很多年后，他在报纸上见过这位女士如何对死后的邓布利多迅速吸血，如何得意地诋毁，甚至给巴希达喂吐真剂.恐怕正是因为这样，伏地魔才意识到老巴希达知道些他的事情，能帮着找到老魔杖，才找到巴希达府上。伏地魔在杀他前，曾经威胁过说，知道他过去的人，都已经被食死徒杀了，那自然包括老巴希达。

这个长舌妇！要不是这篇报道，他几乎已经把这件事，甚至这个虫子一样的人物忘了。格林德沃心里冷笑，却对学生们懒散地道：“这位女士，我很欣赏她。她觉得我和你们校长骗了世界。那么在她眼里，谁爱这个世界，谁没骗这个世界？伏地魔吗？”他顿了一下，似乎自语地道，“我得问问她，需不需要我把她送给伏地魔。”

他当天上完课，非常愉快地坐在斯基特小姐家等着，等对方进了屋，几乎尖叫的时候，立刻给了对方一个消声匿音。他坐在斯基特的书桌后面，长腿架在她书桌上，玩着魔杖，轻笑着道：“晚上好，女士。”

斯基特动也不能动，只能惊恐而愤怒地看他，不知道他怎么能有这么大的力量，破屋而入。格林德沃却平静地道：“我不太在乎你怎么写我，但你再写一句邓布利多的坏话，我就把你送给伏地魔。想必你自己也明白，在我这儿活得轻松点，还是在他那儿轻松点。”

他说着，挥挥魔杖，斯基特的速记笔从她包里跳了出来，接着当着她的面化成了粉。用魔杖指着这堆粉，他平静地道：“当然，你想要这种下场，我也不介意。在你死后，我会对外宣布，你是个食死徒！”他说着，挑起笑意，像是在说什么情话，却吐出威胁，“别惹怒我，我虽然不喜欢杀人，但对付敌人，我有的是不见血的方式。伏地魔那套，我不喜欢，但不代表我不会。”

他说着，慢慢放下腿，起身走到斯基特面前，温柔地道：“明白了吗，女士？”

斯基特虽然不说话，却也不点头，眼睛里似乎还有不屑，但格林德沃勾起唇角，连唇都没有动，钻心剜骨的咒语就让不能发声的斯基特流露出无法忍耐的痛苦，她不能动，不能说话，眼泪从她眼角中终于流出了恐惧的水花。半晌，格林德沃停止施咒，再次轻声道：“明白了吗？”

用力地点点头，斯基特在极端的疼痛中，却因为咒语，连弯下腰都不能。格林德沃越过她，准备离开时，突然道：“你觉得很痛是吗？”他顿了一下，想到上一世看到报纸上胡言乱语和知道巴希达死去的愤怒，“你这点比起你吃死者之血的给他们家人带来的，不算什么。当然，我有让你不痛的方式。”他说着，魔杖尖上冒出一点点绿光，接着这道绿光打向她的天花板，将她的屋子开了个洞。

当格林德沃幻影移形，就此消失，而丽塔·斯基特屈辱地能动能站起来时，她看着自己家屋子里的洞，却也感觉到了真实的恐惧。她摸出新的速记笔，想写些什么，但看看那个洞，她最终还是放下了笔。

她可以投靠伏地魔，就凭她这三天两头各种夸大其词的行为，伏地魔说不定真的欢迎她。但格林德沃是对的，伏地魔最后会不会让她活下来？

等回到校长办公室的时候，邓布利多抬头看他：“这么晚？去哪儿了。”

他把外套随意地挂到一边，漫不经心地道：“做了点坏事。”

邓布利多放下笔，靠进椅子里，审视地看着他，他便索性坐到他对面让他的爱人看，邓布利多最终无奈地笑着摇摇头：“斯基特小姐？”

“你一直是最聪明的。”格林德沃把胳膊支着桌上，手指撑上下巴，靠近他微笑。

“别来这套。”邓布利多不知道是气还是笑，“她想说就让她说吧。你以前也从来不在乎报纸上写什么。”

“他们写我，我当然不在乎，他们写你不行。”格林德沃随手翻着他桌上的一些行政类信件，随口不经意地道。

邓布利多按住他的手，让他不得不抬头去看他，听他轻道：“盖尔？”

格林德沃抿了抿唇，轻声道：“别人写也行，但斯基特不行，她不是个安分的人。何况她完全是在造谣生事，甚至不知道自己造的这个谣会有多么大的危害。”

看着他冷淡的眼神中透出少见的愤怒，邓布利多想了想，无奈地拍拍他的手，轻道：“仅此一次，下不为例。”

格林德沃垂下眼，握在他手上，心里却想，如果她再敢，那就不是这种警告了！更何况，上一世的那一天越来越靠近，它还会不会来，会提前还是会推迟，会让伏地魔完全战败，还是像上次一样只让伏地魔暂时消失，格林德沃没有把握。

从伏地魔再次出现开始，他就一直在打一个没有准备的仗，凭最少的资料，和他所知道的最终的战局，来预防着伏地魔的每一个走向。他甚至不知道，伏地魔当初为什么要去袭击詹姆·波特一家。他只知道，哈利·波特成了大难不死的男孩。

他只预见过邓布利多与一个魂器，在一个阴暗的水洞里，邓布利多不得不喝下一些有毒的水，把一个魂器拿出来。他不知道那是什么，却能感受到邓布利多因为那些有毒的水而带来的痛苦，在那之后不久，带着邓布利多讣告的报纸到达他的手。而在他上一世死前，最后的一次预见是哈利·波特的胜利，他想，如果没有什么问题，这场战争还是会走向胜利，关键是：如何做？

他的不解终于在1979年得到了第一个破解，替他跟踪小天狼星弟弟雷古勒斯的圣徒报告给他，雷古勒斯行为古怪。他原本很相信伏地魔和食死徒，但突然有一天就像受了巨大的打击一样，把自己关在家里不吃不喝，然后就开始准备远行。

格林德沃不知道他到底出了什么事，而且显然，小天狼星也没有把他的忠告听在耳里，好好去和他弟弟谈一谈。年轻人，总是气太盛了。格林德沃撇撇嘴想起阿不思与阿不福思年轻时的矛盾，以及上一世自己年轻时的模样。要不是活了一百多岁，大概这一世他都不知道什么叫心平气和。

当圣徒跟踪雷古勒斯进入到一个小岛时，还是觉得情况太诡异，立刻幻影移型回去向他报告，当这段记忆展示到格林德沃面前时，格林德沃手里的杯子差点摔了。他心烦意乱地让圣徒带他到了这个小岛上时，终于感谢他自己上一世的预见还有点作用。

这就是当初他预见到邓布利多取魂器的岛！

满湖阴尸让他在进去的时候更加确定，而雷古勒斯正在被他的家养小精灵灌下那些毒水，他痛苦地喊着对不起，喊着他害怕。小精灵看到他的时候，不由戒备地准备施法。但显然，格林德沃的大名连这个小精灵都听说过，他施法的手指犹豫了一下，看着格林德沃几招制住了阴尸的前进，对着他道：“你们准备磨蹭到什么时候？”

小精灵犹豫着，几乎是抽泣着把最后的水给他的主人灌下去，一个吊坠盒显示了出来，小精灵拿出那个吊坠盒，按他主人的要求放进去一个假的，药水很快再次把吊坠盒再次淹没。  
  
格林德沃挡住来势汹汹的阴尸，示意圣徒抓紧雷古勒斯，对着小精灵道：“你应该能把你的主人带出去吧。”小精灵忙点头，抓住雷古勒斯，他接着道，“那么去霍格沃茨校长室。”

家养小精灵带着雷古勒斯和圣徒迅速消失，格林德沃施完最后一个法术，回头看了一眼已经满是药水看不到挂坠盒的石盆，哼了一声，也从这里消失。

他现在明白了邓布利多为什么会在最后被那些耗子打败，如果他喝了这些药水，暂时会消失法力，任何一个咒语都会让他失去性命。但他不明白的是，当时的邓布利多为什么会喝下这些药水。

显然最好的选择是让哈利·波特喝下，而邓布利多保持法力。除非，格林德沃幻影移形到长桥上，带着雷古勒斯一行人，迅速走向校长室，心里突然想：除非当时邓布利多也没有什么求生欲了。可这又实在不太可能！

另一个猜想在他临近校长办公室上跳入他的脑中：如果邓布利多本身就时日不多了呢？就像上一世他自己也知道，即使伏地魔不进入纽蒙迦德，他大概也命不久矣。

他那时预言的内容太少，不知道上一世邓布利多在生命的最后时刻到底发生了什么，这让他十分焦虑。大步走进校长室，他把还缓不过来雷古勒斯扔到校长室的沙发上，沉着脸从家养小精灵手上扯过那个挂坠盒，扔到地上，对着上面施一个四分五裂，盒子纹丝不动，他又丢了一个粉身碎骨，仍是没有反应，他便扔了一个黑魔法的爆裂咒，却还是没有效果。这让他沉下来，将一个个咒语抛上去，但那盒子依旧只是蹦了蹦。

魂器，这个世界上最邪恶的尖端黑魔法之一，居然如此难以摧毁。格林德沃不可置信地看着这个盒子，身为一个黑魔法全通，居然不知道该怎么摧毁这么个破玩意儿？那哈利·波特是怎么做到的？

他忽略了什么细节？什么东西是哈利·波特上一世有，而现在的格林德沃没有的？转了几圈，格林德沃发现这竟然是一个盲点，而他无法解开。

邓布利多终于在这时回来了，他看着校长室里的状态，一时也有点惊讶：“怎么了？”

格林德沃同时抬头看他：“你去哪儿了？”

邓布利多轻声道：“詹姆来通知我他和莉莉的婚礼事宜，他们要结婚了。”

格林德沃轻轻呼了口气，指指地上的挂坠盒：“我，应该说布莱克家的弟弟找到里德尔的一个魂器，我发现，作为一个深诣黑魔法的人，我用魔法居然打不开，也弄不碎它。”

邓布利多惊讶地看看他，皱起了眉，接着他快速对着挂坠盒施一个烈焰雄雄，只叫挂坠盒在他的法术下竟发出一声尖叫，却也没有任何破损。雷古勒斯这时终于缓了过来，他虚弱地缩在沙发上，抱着自己，轻声问：“校长，教授，连你们也没有办法吗？”

格林德沃看看邓布利多，后者转头看向雷古勒斯，温柔镇定的声音轻轻飘进他的耳朵道：“放心，我们会想到办法的，不能让你的努力白费。”

雷古勒斯疲惫地闭上眼睛，轻声道：“我想见我哥哥。克利切。”

他的家养小精灵听到他的声音，突然消失不见，但他很快又出现，手里抓着挣扎着大喊的小天狼星。看到校长室里的情况，他一时闭上嘴，茫然地四处看看，这才看到自己满身狼狈已经昏迷的弟弟，不由跪到沙发前，想晃晃他弟弟，又不敢用力，只能轻轻抓着他的肩膀，小声地问：“梅林！这是怎么了？”

格林德沃抱着臂，低声道：“布莱克先生，你的弟弟今天为了和伏地魔抗争，做出了很大的牺牲，请你好好照顾他。我们会尽快安排安全屋，隐藏他，保证他的安全。”

“和伏地魔？”小天狼星只能本能地重复他的话，不知道他到底在说什么。

格林德沃颔首看他：“显然，你没有听我的话，好好和他谈一谈。不过幸好，在你和我说过他的问题后，我一直关注着他。”

小天狼星终于意识到今天夜里，在他不知道的时候，他弟弟发生了千钧一发的险情。他瘫坐在沙发边，握住他弟弟无意识伸向他的手，水光浮在了他英俊的眼睛里。

邓布利多微退了一步，凑近到他面前：“你怎么会关注雷古勒斯？”

“因为我觉得他不像个食死徒，本来我是想争取他的，毕竟他哥没有到新未来。”格林德沃看着他轻道，“但后来我发现，他一直在食死徒与他哥之间挣扎，有点可怜。”

这真是年纪大了，居然还能可怜起小朋友来了。邓布利多含笑地看他，完全不知道格林德沃关注这个人是因为在他上一世的食死徒名单中完全没有见过这个名字，而本着有差异的细节很可能是关键的精神，格林德沃才关注。

邓布利多这时看着那个挂坠盒：“我想，我们得先找个地方把它收起来。”他说着，就准备弯腰去捡那个挂坠盒，格林德沃却突然拉住了他。

如果上一世邓布利多知道自己时日不多，是因为在破除魂器的时候，被上面附着的黑魔法袭击了呢？格林德沃看着他爱人不解的眼神，平静地道：“亲爱的，黑魔法这种东西，还是交给我吧。”

他说着，敲敲一边的一个空木盒，上面立刻附上了一层保护魔法，接着挂坠盒被吸了进去，盒子颤了颤，关上盖子，一个火漆一样的封条出现在了盒口上，擅动者死。

邓布利多叹气：“用不着这么严加死守。”

“等找到解决办法的时候，我就打开它。”格林德沃坚持道，“我会再把所有的黑魔法再研究一次，看看有什么线索。”

线索还没有研究出来，詹姆和莉莉的婚礼很快近了，更快的是，他们居然有了孩子，这几乎挑起了格林德沃的神经。他平静的面孔下，每一部分都在崩紧。

在1981年夏日，各方势力如这个炎热的天气一样紧张着，一个著名预言师的后代向霍格沃茨提交了一封求职信，格林德沃出于好奇，和邓布利多一起去猪头酒吧面试了这位特里劳尼女士。  
  
看她疯疯颠颠的模样，格林德沃便挑了挑眉，等她一张口，他几乎就想转头和邓布利多说这是个骗子。就在这时，特劳妮突然陷入了空灵状态。这让邓布利多和他同时惊讶了。

这个突然镇静下来的女士用莎哑的声音道：“拥有征服黑魔头能量的人走近了……出生在一个曾三次击败黑魔头的家庭……生于第七个月的月末……黑魔头标记他为劲敌，但是他拥有黑魔头所不了解的能量……一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来……那个拥有征服黑魔头能量的人将于第七个月结束时出生……”

格林德沃几乎立刻就站了起来，他突然明白伏地魔为什么要杀了哈利·波特。因为这个预言！但伏地魔是怎么知道这个预言的呢？

他正想着，就听阿不福思在酒吧的前院喊：“你这个杂碎，快滚！”

格林德沃走到窗前，看着迅速逃走的身影，轻声道：“是斯内普。”

邓布利多则看着很快就清醒过来，茫然地看着他们的西比尔·特里劳尼，轻声道：“恭喜你，特里劳尼女士，你被霍格沃茨录取了。请尽快来报道。”

等她离开，格林德沃皱眉：“你要保护她？”这个预言被斯内普听了，不知道听了多少，但一定会向他的主子报告，而为了能听全这个预言，伏地魔一定不会放过特里劳尼女士。

邓布利多看着特里劳尼离开的身影：“我不确定，她能不能抵抗过伏地魔。所以还是尽快让她到霍格沃茨里来更安全。”

“七月出生？”格林德沃有意无意地道，“难道是詹姆·波特的儿子？他不就是七月底？我们上个月才给他送过一岁的生日礼物。”

“是的，哈利是七月出生，还有，纳威·隆巴顿。”邓布利多抬头看他，凤凰社成员每一个人的孩子出生，邓布利多都会送去祝福，所以这些孩子的生日都在他脑中。

隆巴顿？格林德沃想了想，终于从记忆里换起一个人，不是纳威这个他一点印象都没有的小鬼，甚至不是实被食死徒用钻心剜骨折磨到精神失常进了圣芒戈的隆巴顿夫妇，而是老隆巴顿夫人。这个对着伏地魔坚决不放松，即使面对这样的惨剧，仍不断把自己家的孩子都送上战场，令魔法界钦佩的女士。

哈利·波特成为救世主，居然是伏地魔选择了他结果？格林德沃皱起眉深思。或者，这一世，被选择的人会是别人？

然而伏地魔并没有选别人，在他心中，詹姆与莉莉这样聪明的男女巫师生出来的孩子，才有可能杀死他。得到消息的斯内普几乎是颤抖着求着邓布利多救救莉莉·波特，这个他一生唯一爱过的人，这个因为他的选择错误，可能将永远失去的女性，这个他从年少时代认识，在他与食死徒打成一片的时候，也没有想放弃他，却被他口误叫泥巴种伤害过的人。

格林德沃知道这件事时，迅速从新未来总部赶来，他到达凤凰社总部时，就听詹姆煞有介事地道：“我已经选定小天狼星做我安全屋守护人了。”

邓布利多赞许地点头，显然觉得这对朋友能做这件事是再好不过的事情。格林德沃却突然道：“我可以和波特夫妇，布莱克先生单独谈一谈吗？当然，亲爱的，你在场是最好的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基本上关于詹姆与哈利两代，会和上一世基本相似，但总会因为老盖的干预而产生一定的偏差。  
> 但像文里说的，老盖面对伏地魔最大的问题是，这是一个他没有打过的副本。因为这个副本他在坐牢，不像45年前，他很熟悉剧本。现在完全要靠他自己了。  
> 1981年，IBM推出了一款型号为IBM5150的新款电脑，“个人电脑”从此诞生，电脑进入办公与家庭。同年，中国卫星运载火箭完成一箭三星运载任务。


	43. 下8.5

屋子里很快就清空，剩下他们五个人，格林德沃这才背着手冷淡地道：“我想问一下，波特先生，你是确实选定了布莱克先生，还是对外这样宣称，以转移目标，而最后让赤胆衷心咒落在了其它人身上。”

莉莉抱着孩子的眼睛动了动，詹姆干笑地道：“教授，你一直是这么幽默。”

格林德沃沉下脸来：“那么我再大胆地猜测一下，你以为这个不会被注意的，而真实拥有你地址的目标，是佩迪格鲁先生，是吗？”

詹姆闭紧了嘴，他半晌才苦笑：“天啊，您居然猜出来了。但我相信，您应该不会告诉任何人。”

邓布利多却因为格林德沃的脸色而猜到了他要说的话，他眨眨眼，有点不可置信，但更快地，他惋惜地叹口气：“盖勒特，不会是？”

格林德沃点点头：“是的，就我安排在伏地魔身边的探子送回来的消息是，佩迪格鲁先生在离开学校后，因为和波特先生与布莱克先生的关系，就被伏地魔盯上。虽然他确实受了非人的折磨，但很遗憾，他没有抵抗住。”

布莱克几乎要站起来了，格林德沃挥挥手，冷淡地道：“布莱克先生，坐下！”他顿了一下，转头勾起唇角，看向詹姆，“很不幸，你的朋友，已经为伏地魔收集消息快一年了。”

莉莉张张嘴，她几乎要尖叫说不可能，但看向格林德沃，再看向邓布利多叹息的表情，她捂住唇，几乎瞬间涌上泪水，轻声道：“梅林！可怜的彼得。”

布莱克气得发疯：“你还觉得他可怜。”

莉莉挺起胸膛：“他当然可怜！他没有你和詹姆那样的力量，却被伏地魔盯上。他不具备任何勇气，一直都没有，你们在学校里从来没有教过他如何面对！你们只会让他当跟班，只会告诉他哪里做得不好！”

小天狼星几乎要说难道是我们的错吗？但看着莉莉含着泪水的绿眼睛，他悻悻地坐了回去：“我们当他是朋友，也知道他做不到，所以就……但是……”

詹姆挥挥手，有气无力地道：“如果是这样，那我们将要住的地方，彼得可能很快就会告诉伏地魔了。”

小天狼星站了起来，转了几圈，狠狠地道：“那不行！我要把他抓过来！看他到哪儿说去！”

格林德沃看着面前的人，如果他能改变奎妮，莉塔，甚至阻止了阿莉安娜的死亡，他难道不以阻止波特夫妇的意外吗？他眯着眼睛看着面前的人，突然挥挥手，支着下巴想了想：“如果，你们肯冒这个险……”

邓布利多立刻站了起来，坚定地摇摇头阻止：“盖尔，这不行！哈利太小了！”

詹姆明白了格林德沃的意思，看着校反对的神情和防御术教授抿着唇几乎要退让的模样，他突然道：“如果预言这么准，哈利注定是要杀死伏地魔的人，那么，无论我们怎么躲，伏地魔都会找上门的，不是吗？”

莉莉同意地看向他，轻柔地道：“如果是这样，哈利必然会杀死他……”

邓布利多仍摇摇头：“不行，太危险了！”

詹姆笑了，他一笑的时候有股无所谓的快乐劲儿，和他的好朋友小天狼星一样：“教授，如果是你，如果你年纪像我现在一样大，你会怎么选？”

这个问话让邓布利多一时住嘴，不由看向格林德沃，对方因为这个问话也放柔了神情。

他二十岁的时候在干什么？二十岁的他和阿不福思说，哪怕一点点，他希望改变这个世界。二十岁的他在巴希达的见证下，牵起了格林德沃的手,誓约终身。然后，他们开始改变这个世界，尽所有的努力，尽所有的勇气。

他不由向陪伴自己八十年的人伸出手，格林德沃毫不犹豫地握回去，紧紧地握住他。几十年来，只要他需要，只要他伸手，只要他说想念，他的爱人就在身边。从他眉目俊朗到他华发满头。

垂下头，邓布利多轻声笑着摇了摇头：“我差点忘了，我年轻时的模样。”

这个捕捉伏地魔的计划就此定下，悄然实施，知道的人只有邓布利多，格林德沃，小天狼星与克雷登斯。

詹姆本来想叫卢平，但格林德沃摇头：“我们不知道伏地魔哪天会来，如果是满月，卢平就危险了。”詹姆一听也觉得有道理，只好遗憾地作罢。

“基于他要秘密行动，以及他的自傲，我倾向于他可能会一个人去找詹姆。”教了里德尔多年的邓布利多在做计划的时候，稳稳地道，“所以我们不用太多人，省得会让他发现。如果他确实人多，盖尔会立刻带你们转移。我和克瑞来对抗他。”

克雷登斯坐在他的办公室里，纳吉尼在他腿边蜷起一个团。用尽了一切可使用的魔法和魔药，在长桥之战那一年，纳吉尼终于像所有的麦勒迪克斯一样，永远地被困在了兽型的状态。不知道是不是长年的夫妻感情，她一直没有离开克雷登斯，总是安静地蜷在他身边，似乎是他的保护神。

他此时平静地点点头，当初帮他的两个父亲转移老魔杖的使用权时，他都没有想过，需要和伏地魔对抗这么长时间，只能说巫师界对纯血的期待太高，太不用逻辑思维，魔法部太怂，以及恐惧真的是一种能令人退缩的力量。有新未来和凤凰社的力量下，已经将伏地魔的影响力压到最低，但这个黑魔王也确实太会躲，居然几次都没有把他抓信。这次，他们一定要利用他怕死又傲慢自信的这一点来，尽力抓住他。

波特夫妇的住所就在戈德里克山谷，而其它人就住进了邓布利多的老宅，这所在邓布利多做了校长后，几乎就再了没用过的老房子，它的主人已经很久不为人知，正好成了他们最佳的躲避处。连老巴希达都被他们安排去了霍格莫德，以防万一。

临做准备前，詹姆突然拿出一样东西递给邓布利多：“校长，我在伏地魔面前是不可能隐形了，但也许你们能用得上。当然，如果，”他说着，低头笑了笑，“虽然我不希望如此，但如果真有那一天，请你帮我好好保管他，交给哈利。”

格林德沃盯着他的手，眼睛慢慢转向邓布利多：隐形衣！

邓布利多看着这个，无比惊讶。他突然道：“所以你们在学校里，经常……？”

詹姆比了一个嘘的手势，冲他眨眨眼：“我们已经毕业了，教授。”

邓布利多失笑，他看着面前这件死亡圣器，轻轻呼了一口气，无视一边的格林德沃，将它推回给詹姆：“詹姆，我还是希望你亲自交给他。”

詹姆大笑：“当然，我也希望！但是，”他坚定地道，“这个时候，你们比我更需要。毕竟我用它也躲不开伏地魔，不是吗？”

邓布利多握着那件精致的，魔法传说中的神秘物件，目送他带着妻儿离开，等着最终的决胜局。当他的身影彻底看不见时，格林德沃才轻声道：“真没想到。”三兄弟的后裔居然和波特家族有关。

“想到又怎样？”邓布利多把隐形衣折好，放到一边，偏着头笑看他。

明白了他的意思，格林德沃阴阳怪气地道：“在你心里，我就是这种人？从你学生手里抢东西？”

“你不是抢，你是骗！”邓布利多哼了一声，哼完，他突然就笑了，接着他轻轻抚过隐形衣，轻叹一声道，“盖尔，我不想要这些。”

他湛蓝的眼睛温柔如星光，注视着格林德沃，让他所有的不满气愤都慢慢化成了气泡，消失不见，最后咕哝着道：“好吧，但其实你现在算是死神的主人了。”

老魔杖，复活石，隐形衣，无论愿意不愿意，暂时现在都在邓布利多手上了。哪怕只有一刻，能让他成为死神的主人，格林德沃也觉得挺满意。邓布利多看着他满意的表情，无奈而好笑地摇着头笑了，然后感觉到格林德沃握住自己的手。

从他们老了以后，格林德沃就总喜欢有事没事地握住他的手，似乎只要这样，就会安心。邓布利多回握回去，让他能更安心一些。他们一起看着戈德里克山谷的风景，这和1900年相比，变了很多，但似乎什么都没有变。

在一个阴晦的日子里，伏地魔悄无声息地于一个晚上到达了戈德里克山谷，他们几个人每天都有一个人披着隐形衣站在波特家门口望哨，此时终于等到了。

格林德沃的几年特训还是很有效果，詹姆几个咒语居然击退了门前第一波打击，撑到了邓布利多他们赶来。一到达，不再让伏地魔对波特一家进行更进一步的袭击，格林德沃的蓝色火焰就将这里完全包围，让他无法逃脱。

伏地魔阴鸷的眼睛四处看着，居然将目标盯到了纳吉尼身上，蛇佬腔让他向纳吉尼发出了邀请，希望这条蛇可以帮助他。

没想到纳吉尼微微动了动尾巴，蜷了一下克雷登斯的腿，接着便愤怒而快速地袭击了他。尽管没有成功，这也引起了伏地魔的狂怒，他暴怒下对着纳吉尼施出了阿瓦达索命，却被克雷登斯一个咒语激飞。

被几个巫师包围的伏地魔冷笑了，他怪声怪气地道：“三十年前你们没有办法抓到我，以为今天就可以了吗？”他说着，突然向天空实施了召唤咒，蛇与骷髅交叉的标志飘在了天空，黑魔标记让食死徒从四面八方赶来，而伏地魔的魔力暴涨，一场混战再次揭开。

他怎么可能在邓布利多和格林德沃的面前讨到三分好处，何况他能发出黑魔标记召唤食死徒，其它联盟也能，克雷登斯的魔杖一道黑纱飞出，就近的新未来成员立刻赶来，而布莱克召唤出守护神，凤凰社成员接到这一通知，也立刻来支援。

但伏地魔似乎一直能想到了他今天的目的是什么，在混战中，他让食死徒不断地吸引着火力，而自己则抽空将索命咒施向一边的哈利。咒语在窄室中乱飞，地方太小人太多，被魔法熄灭了所有的火光，让他们甚至不知道咒语打在了谁身上。这样的混乱中，终于伏地魔的一道索命咒击向了抱着孩子的莉莉。莉莉的魔杖却正被几个食死徒击飞，这一时刻，她别无选择，只能回身护住自己的儿子。

离他们最近的邓布利多用魔法刚施法将几个食死徒捆了起来，一道咒语正要击向伏地魔，此时只能用咒语去击偏伏地魔的咒语，但同时有几个食死徒都在将索命咒击向莉莉，邓布利多几乎是在引开这些咒语的时候，伸手将莉莉拽了开来。这让他不得不成为索命咒的中心目标。

格林德沃回身见状，一步踏上前，用咒语挡住了这些食死徒们的袭击。他的保护圈喷出的火焰虽然直接将几个食死徒送上天，但作为对黑魔法同样了解的伏地魔也让一批食死徒专门控制住走势。在这一刻，几个食死徒催似乎意识到什么样的攻击最有效，再次一起向他们发动绿光，而以此掩护伏地魔暗自再次发出一个索命咒。格林德沃只来得及把邓布利多和他护着的母子推开，回身一个咒语击向伏地魔，并引开食死徒们的攻击，却来不及闪开伏地魔这个索命咒。

如果他此时闪开，这个索命咒将击在邓布利多身上！

绿光擦过他的时候，他甚至感觉不到疼，就像上一次一样，他眼前一黑，已经进入另一个世界。

好在这次，死神没有再把仍回到任何一个时间节点，他茫然地站在一片空茫无人的区域，心想：这次，难道是真死了？

他走了几步，四周没有找到任何人，或者说任何灵魂。难道这就是死后的世界，什么都没有？在这里一直等下去，人岂不是要发疯？格林德沃转了几圈，突然感觉身后的凉意。他慢慢转过头来，许久不见的死神飘在他上方，那一直没有面孔只有罩在斗蓬下的空空的洞却像有一双眼睛一样盯着他。

格林德沃回看着他，最终轻扯了个笑意，像问候一个老朋友一样道：“又见面了？”

死神沉默地看着他，既不如过去一样狡猾，也无欣喜，这一道长年横亘在他边的暗影，此时正常地有点不正常，

格林德沃只能先开口问：“我要死了吗？” 

死神突然问：“你还欢迎死亡吗？”

格林德沃皱皱眉，过了一刻才明白过来，死神问的是他上一世在死前说的那句话。他在虚无之地，被死神咭问，竟也无言以对。半晌他道：“我只能说，如果这是我的终点，我将欣然前往，毫无迟疑。但若仍能回去，我却也松一口气。”

死神接着问：“你觉得，你现在放得下了吗？”

格林德沃不知道怎么回答。他想，应该能吧。邓布利多如果上一世能应对得了伏地魔，这一世应该也能吧？何况，他能为他的阿尔所铺的路，都铺了。这个世界，应该没有上一世那么艰难了吧？

死神接着问：“你懂了吗？懂得爱与牺牲了吗？”

所以，这个死神让他再活一次，是教他怎么做人吗？格林德沃觉得有点可笑，但他想着他这一世为邓布利多所做的一切，甚至最后一刻做的事情，算爱与牺牲吗？只是这些都做了，他算懂的爱与牺牲了吗？

死神接着道：“你知道，你放不下的那位，正想用复活石吗？”

格林德沃听到这里，眼睛微眯了起来，突然就焦躁了。他把复活石给邓布利多，只是想让他感受一下握有所有死亡圣器的感觉，并不是让他来用的！更不要说用来复活自己。电光火石间，格林德沃突然明白了一些他一直没有猜到，上一世也没有预见的事情。

复活石在上一世是魂器！如果上一世里德尔杀了冈特或者什么人，把这个他外祖父留下来的，他认为代表家族荣耀的东西做为魂器并不奇怪。而如果邓布利多在毁灭魂器的时候发现，这是复活石，他那么好奇的人，难道不会用复活石为复活什么人吗？比如：阿利安娜！当这个魂器到达他到手上，他却一时以为它还可当普通复活石来用的时候，会出现什么情况，这显而易见！这就是他去拿斯莱特林的挂坠盒时，为什么自己去喝下那些毒水。因为邓布利多早就安排好了后事！

死神这时嘲笑般地轻笑：“那么，现在，盖勒特·格林德沃，告诉我，你还很高兴去死吗？你还放得下吗？你还愿意继续向前吗？你还觉得这个世界，你可做主吗？”

格林德沃从齿缝里挤出两个字：“闭嘴！”

死神得意地笑了，他们俩在这无边的空旷中，无声着对视着，较量着，等待着。格林德沃知道死神在等什么，他在等傲慢一世的盖勒特·格林德沃低下头，向死神谦卑的表示自己的无知，自大。

他抿紧唇，盯着死神：“你想我真正的忏悔？不止是向阿不思·邓布利多，而是向整个世界？”

死神反问：“你不应该吗？”

格林德沃咬紧牙，突然上前抓住死神，想要咒骂，但被他碰触的那一瞬间，死神变成了上一世的邓布利多。这是在45年打败他后，于纽蒙迦德高堡之上见他最后一面的邓布利多。

他湛蓝的眼睛忧伤地看他：“你不应该忏悔吗？那些因为你的决策而死去的人，莉塔，忒修斯，奎妮，克雷登斯，甚至你的干将文达，阿伯纳西。如果不是因为你的理念，不是你想要占领世界，不是因为你总觉得你才是对的，你应该是所有巫师的信仰，不是因为你统治的妄想，他们怎么可能无谓的牺牲，怎么可能有那么多人因为你死去。”

“我，我这一生，已经做了补偿。”格林德沃对着这个邓布利多，面对这个责问，即使知道这可能只是死神的一个幻像，他却没有办法视而不见，甚至没办法再像上一世那样傲慢地拒绝。他不由急切地道，“他们，现在都还活着，都过着不错的生活，我这一世，没有再随便杀一个无辜的人，再也没有想过要统治任何人，都是为了你，为了你！阿尔！”

“你只是为了我，却不是为了这个世界。”邓布利多叹息地道。

格林德沃一把握住他的手：“如果不是你，这个世界有什么意义呢？”  
  
邓布利多慢慢地重新回到死神的模样，死神也发出叹息：“你的忏悔，只能到这种程度了吗？”

看着幻像消失，格林德沃回过神，慢慢地放开他的手，为着这样的转变而退了一步。他发了一会儿呆，但很快，他似乎觉得死神这个游戏太无聊了，竟轻蔑地笑了：“不然呢？难道你还要我亲吻这个地球，和她说我爱你吗？”

“在邓布利多身边这么多年，你居然一点都明白吗？”死神颇觉不解的看着他，有点叹气，“这世间许多伟大的魔法与咒语，你使用它甚至创造它，却不明白他们的力量与意义，不明白魔法需要慎用。”死神最终无奈地突然推了他一下：“你甚至不知道自己为什么在这儿，也不知道当初我为什么给你机会。”

格林德沃有一种从天空下坠的感觉，但更快地空气充入他的肺中，让他不由呛咳了起来，他本能地一把握住身边身边人的手，那熟悉的感觉让他确定，这是他的有婚约八十年的伴侣。接着，他睁开眼睛，不善地看着那双已经满是水痕的眼睛：“你又在做什么？”

真正让格林德沃中招的并不是伏地魔的索命咒，他在倒下前还是本能地发出一道咒语，无意中将伏地魔的那道光击偏，使他打向了其它食死徒。但不知道有多少道绿光冲向他们，让格林德沃措手不及。

在他不知道是被击中还是击晕的过程中，由于所有人反应不及，伏地魔甚至不去看向因为他的咒语而被杀死的手下，只是借机向哈利再次施出索命咒。出于某种他们到现在不知道的原因，这道绿光被反弹了。反弹的过程中，几个食死徒当场被它的力量卷入而死，而伏地魔却也被击中，渐渐化成一堆碎末。食死徒们臂的标记瞬间黯淡，这是黑魔王被杀的表相，他们惊慌地逃离，但邓布利多却没有空去追他们。

他感觉到格林德沃靠在他身上正慢慢软倒，呼吸渐微，他将治疗魔法打入他爱侣的身上，却没有任何反应。这个时候终于明白发生了什么的克雷登斯也赶过来帮忙，甚至詹姆与小天狼星也将治愈魔法施展出来，却只能感受到这位新未来的领导人，搅动起欧洲大陆风云的人物，呼吸渐消，心脏停跳。

即使所有人放弃了，邓布利多却依然跪在格林德沃身边，他换着咒语，一道不行，再换一种。一道道治愈术的白光从他的魔杖中发出，湮入格林德沃的胸膛，却没有让这个人再呼出一点白气。邓布利多施法时面无表情，看上去非常沉着，但是所有人都知道，那平静的表相下，他们敬重的校长正因为爱侣可能的逝去，而渐渐崩塌。

凤凰社和新未来的人从来没有见过这样的邓布利多，他把所有人都吓坏了，却没有人敢上前拉住他，直到克雷登斯忍着眼泪，哽咽地按上他父亲的肩膀：“Papa，”他叫了一声，却不知道该说什么。

受了感召一般，福克斯从空中哀鸣着出现，轻轻落在格林德沃的胸膛上 ，爪子动了动，流下了泪水，却仍是没有唤醒这个人。邓布利多放下魔杖，看着陪伴了他几十年的人平静的像睡着了一样的脸，一时不能接受这样的结局。他在这个温度还存的人身边慢慢坐下，盯着他，旁边的人都不知道该如何安慰他时，他转转眼睛，突然想到什么，用力从脖子里拽出他挂着血盟项链。

那上面还挂着格林德沃送他的求婚戒指，死圣之一，复活石！

他握着那个石头，犹豫了几分，他不知道这个小石头到底唤回的将是什么。是灵魂，是人，还是一个没有思想的阴尸？

但他控制不住，他不能接受这个结局！

复活石在他手上飘浮了起来，转动了一圈，两圈，在第三圈还没转动的时候，格林德沃突然伸出手，按住了他的动作，睁开眼睛，虚弱地问他：“你又在做什么？”

邓布利多盯着他，他的眼眶终于慢慢浮上水意。他知道，这件事愚蠢之极，妄想用复活石唤回不属于这个世界的人，只能给对方和自己带来灾难，但他控制不住。

如果没有他的盖尔，他不知道他会不会又做什么愚蠢的决定！这是他的另一个大脑，从他青年时代初见开始，就一直提醒着他，提醒着他所有虚妄与无知。

泪水从他湛蓝的眼睛中不自知的落下，滑过他已经爬上皱纹的脸，渐长的胡须，滴到两个人交握的手上，最后汇成溪，滴入土中。他轻声道：“你没有离开，真是太好了。”

婴儿的啼哭声打断了他们的话，格林德沃借着他的力量坐了起来，依在他肩上，空气突然进入肺中的感觉并不好受，他咳了半天，看着莉莉抱着哈利安抚着，母子两人相似的绿色眼睛中，都是汪着一泡水，他不由无奈地道：“行了，别哭了，我还没向死神报道呢！”

莉莉抽泣了一声，掩饰地低下头，看向怀里的孩子，她端详着自己的儿子，突然颤声道：“詹姆，你来看，哈利头上这是什么？”

一道闪电的疤痕不知道什么时候印在了这个孩子的额头上，带给了他一个莫名其妙的伤痕。格林德沃靠在邓布利多肩上，端详着那个疤痕，突然轻声用只有邓布利多能听到的声音道：“魂器。他无意中制造了一个新的魂器。”

难怪上一世哈利·波特能成为大难不死的男孩子，难怪预言说他们必然有一个死在另一个手上，这个孩子，即使伏地魔再回来，必然是制约他的关键。他和邓布利多交换了一个眼神，默契地认可了这件事不能告诉任何人，包括孩子的父母。

格林德沃参透了上一世哈利·波特能活下来的原因，他的母亲在死前为他的牺牲形成了一道特殊的咒语，而在伏地魔自以为是的咒语中，反弹到了他的身上，再加上莉莉的死亡，各种力量兼具的情况下，造成了特殊现象。而至于为什么这一世在这种情况下，哈利·波特仍成为魂器，大概是因为在那一刻，无论是他的母亲，还是邓布利多，以及护在邓布利多身前的他造成了一个和上一世莉莉护住孩子时一模一样的无形保护圈，再加上他的咒语击偏了伏地魔的索命咒，造成了另一个食死徒的死亡，正好具备了上一世的效果。

这就是预言不可破吗？格林德沃有点懒散地光明正大地靠在他伴侣的身上，暂时不想动，他脑子里转了很多事情，突然想到什么，“阿尔，我知道怎么消灭魂器了。”

看着哈利，想到魂器的制造与他们经历的事件，邓布利多也轻声道：“蛇怪！”但他说完这句话，突然抽了抽鼻子，埋怨地道：“你这个时候居然还有时间想这件事吗？”

格林德沃终于缓过来了，他轻笑了一声：“你不是也想了吗？”

劫后余生让他们互相注视着，最终邓布利多还是倾身给了他一个拥抱，阻止了他要借自己的力站起来的想法，低声道：“这次你得听我的，在担架上躺好，先去检查，然后在家休养至少三个月！”

好吧好吧，你说什么都是什么吧。格林德沃漫不经心地点头，眼角突然瞟到一样东西，这件东西挂在邓布利多脖子上很多年了，这时候它突然有了更多的意义。

因为要拿复活石，邓布利多把血盟从衣服下面拽了出来，还没塞回去。格林德沃伸出手去，在邓布利多不解的目光中，轻轻地握住它，端详起来。想着死神的话，他有点不能确定。难道只是因为血的魔咒与爱的力量，他和邓布利多的生命居然有了更为特别的保护意义，当一方受到伤害的时候，只要另一方也没有死，就可以短暂的共享生命？更或者，死亡圣器居然有这么大的力量，可以由血为媒，使死圣现在的主人，邓布利多，有足够将他从死亡之地召唤归来？

这就是死神所谓的魔法需要慎用？它背后有即使巫师们都不知道的力量。这就是三兄弟传说的意义？他们用强大的力量创造了强力的法器，却发现它背后力量的可怕。

他将血盟和复活石戒指给邓布利多挂好，重新塞回他的衣领下，顺着他爱人的意思，躺到担架上，却想着死神最后那句话。他默默地握着邓布利多手，心里却想：我还能懂什么呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小矮星彼得的英文名是：Peter·Pettigrew，音译是彼得·佩迪格鲁  
> 死圣在解释哈利不死的原因之一，就是在HP4里，伏地魔为了复活后不再害怕碰触哈利，像前两部那样一碰就飞灰的情况，取了他的血。但这让他不再害怕哈利的同时，也使得哈利和他共享了生命。血盟到底有多大的作用，到现在也不知道。但以血为媒在各地传说的咒语中，都有特殊的力量。所以这里私设了成为了死圣主人的邓布利多在复活石与血盟的加持下，可以使格林德沃免于受索命咒的伤害。  
> 但实际上，无论原著，还是我现在写的这个，我都没有参透这个逻辑。只能说，魔法的金手指吧。  
> 下一章开始就进入哈利的时代了。  
> 1981年，第一架以太阳能为动力的飞机飞过英吉利海峡。同年，中国第一届电影金鸡奖揭晓


	44. 下9.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了满足我妹对德哈的爱好，及我对《倒霉孩子》里小阿布思和斯科皮的爱好，我想到了一个特别好的主意hhhhhhhh  
> 所以从本章开始，副CP加入了德哈和小蝎斯了

下9.1

1994年

霍格沃茨特快上，哈利·波特，大难不死的男孩越过一年级生对他好奇的注视，和他的朋友们穿过长长的列车，找着空的包厢。他边走边对从他幼儿时代就认识的朋友罗恩·韦斯莱：“你知道吗？我弟今年要进霍格沃茨了，我都没有办法和他好好说话！重要的是，我不知道在学校里该怎么称呼他。叫他阿不思，我怎么好叫校长的大名？要叫西弗勒斯？斯内普给我的作业会不会翻倍。”

罗恩在一边哈哈大笑，纯然幸灾乐祸，完全不给他出任何有效的主意。而他的另一个朋友，出身麻瓜，和他同一个学院，在一年级开始就和他一起冒险甚至一起淘气的霍格沃茨最聪明的女学生赫敏·格兰杰忍住笑道：“哈利，你应该叫斯内普教授，还有，别忘了，他还是你弟的教父！”

“我宁愿他的教父是格林德沃！”哈利边说边无奈地走向最后一节车厢，这句话说完，他感觉罗恩和赫敏同时沉默了，他不由回过头来，最后一节车厢尽头的车门边，有一个人正在靠在门边，看着玻璃外的风景。

这个人及肩的头发整齐地扎在脑后，唇鼻之间留着不太长的胡须，发须已经全像被月光染过色一样的白，身上穿着一身精致的麻瓜三件套西装，即使年纪不轻了，仍看着非常精神，甚至非常时尚。他慢慢转过头来，颜色相异的瞳孔冷淡地打量着他，平静地道：“波特先生，我可不想做你弟弟的教父。何况波特夫人让他的小儿子叫西弗勒斯，是为了让她少年时代的朋友为自己曾经的过错反省并生活得更平静。但我想，你可以叫他另一个中间名，弗利蒙特。”

弗利蒙特是他爷爷的名字，哈利·波特注视着对方，干巴巴地道：“谢谢你的提醒，先生。”

他并非和格林德沃不熟，他入学前，应该说很小的时候，还参加过格林德沃和校长结婚十周年庆典呢。但是那时候，他就觉得格林德沃看他的眼光，和斯内普一样可怕，虽然可怕的原因不一样。

他们四个人站在车厢的尽头，一时尴尬地不知所措，半晌还是赫敏先开口：“先生，您去学校，怎么乘起火车来了？您完全可以幻影移形。”

格林德沃扯起一个笑容，却并不亲切：“去年魔法部那群傻瓜为了追贝拉特里克斯，运用了摄魂怪，阿尔很生气，怕那群白痴今年又出什么幺蛾子，所以让我跟着一起来，省得他们再给学校找事儿。”

自从伏地魔暂时消失不知道死活，当然哈利和他最好的朋友们一年级时候已经意识到，伏地魔肯定还会回来这件事，但自从那让哈利·波特在刚会叫爸妈就成名的那一战后，魔法部在格林德沃面前老实了不少年，对邓布利多更是客气得不得了，还想提名邓布利多做英国魔法部的部长，就算校长拒绝了，每一任部长都会三天两头给邓布利多写信，咨询情况。直到最近几年，看着他们似乎不问世事了，魔法部才又开始蠢蠢欲动，乱出主意起来。

“为什么愚蠢的人从来不长记性呢？”格林德沃觉得自己连气都生不起来了。原来掌权近百年，是这种感觉，还不如在纽蒙迦德的小窗户里看天呢！

他躺在邓布利多的膝盖上眯着眼睛边看报纸边骂。这么多年，他坚决不戴眼镜，即使眼睛已经有点看不清了。

“有你一个人戴就行了，要不想亲你一下的时候，居然要两个人现时摘眼镜吗？太麻烦！我还没瞎！”格林德沃大手一挥，否决了这个提议。

同样不会再生气的是阿不福思，这两个老头子居然还时不时再亲一下这样的事情已经只会引起他冷淡的呵呵一笑，根本不会再生起把他哥的配偶打一顿的心了。尤其自伏地魔那一战，格林德沃差点被打死后，安娜就让他对这个怪老头温柔一点。

妹妹说温柔点，就温柔点吧！

倒是邓布利多还知道不好意思，用食指戳戳他的额角，示意他少说几句，结果格林德沃放下报纸，和他手指纠缠在一起，两个人居然玩起手指大战游戏了。

幼不幼稚？无不无聊？阿不福思哼了一声，觉得自己站在他们面前就是一个错误？为什么这么多年，自己还不长记性，说好要分家离他们远一点，为什么他们居然还在猪头酒吧有一个房间？

他边把楼梯踩得咚咚响，边故意忘记了这对夫夫在当初他酒吧开业前投资过一笔钱，那个房间是他们的回报。

但正是连格林德沃都懒得生气了，国际魔法部才又开始觉得自己可以一展能力的时机来了，却全然忘了每年都要在国际宪章议会上面对监督会的各种指责。直到去年，他们居然为了追一个食死徒，就在学校运用了摄魂怪，才让格林德沃在年底的宪章议会上突然现身，大发雷霆，威胁魔法部再这么无法无天，他会让他们所有人明白，每天家门口蹲个摄魂怪是什么感觉！

此时的霍格沃茨救世小分队三人组看着格林德沃，想到报纸上看到他大发雷霆的照片，再次不知道该说什么。罗恩吞咽了一下，果断地拉开旁边空着的包厢：“我们为什么要站着？大家快坐下来吧。”

然后三人组看着从窗边直起身，不客气地和他们坐在一个包厢里的格林德沃，几乎要落泪，而格林德沃还叫住售货员，要了几个巧克力蛙，分给孩子们。他一边拆一边漫不经心地道：“拆到你们校长的画片记得给我。”

给你给你都给你！哈利味如嚼蜡地想着当初去参加他们结婚纪念日时，格林德沃秀着他整整一柜插满了邓布利多画片的相册。这位能让魔法部失色的大魔王自豪地道：“新未来的圣徒只要拿到阿尔的画片，都会寄给我。”

不管千山万水，把你伴侣的画片寄给你，你们新未来是在伏地魔消失后有多闲？

在黑暗既将到来的时候，霍格沃兹特快终于到了，他们和格林德沃道别后，齐齐松了口气，登上一边没有马拉的车，看着格林德沃和海格说了几句话，走另一条路进了学校。罗恩轻声道：“他和校长的感情真是好，想象不出他们居然是在七老八十的时候才结婚。”

这句话让赫敏一时皱起了眉，她想了想，突然咬起了指甲，半晌道：“不会吧？”

罗恩茫然地看向哈利：“她又怎么了？”

哈利忍着笑推了他一把，就听赫敏道：“格林德沃说他曾经追求了校长很多年，但假如，其实他没有追求那么多年呢？”

罗恩再次听不懂她的话了，他忍不住道：“求你了，最聪明的女学生，能直白一点吗？”

白了他一眼，赫敏在马车里小声向他解释：“如果邓布利多早就和格林德沃在一起了呢？他们这么多年只是掩人耳目，而那时候正好有一个很好的机会，格林德沃觉得可以把他们的关系从地下转到地上呢？”

罗恩张大嘴，惊讶地上下打量着她：“梅林啊，赫敏，我不知道你的想象力，越来越丰富了！”

赫敏再次冲着他白了一眼，忍受不了的摇摇头，凑近他们严肃地道：“否则格林德沃推行的《婚姻自由法》里，给巫师和麻瓜在一起的自由就行了，为什么要提同性巫师？”

哈利转头看着他们，觉得自己还是闭嘴吧，他想着，转移话题一般地道：“不知道你哥说的学校盛事是什么？我以为今年的魁地奇就已经是很重要的事情了。”

“珀西每天都神神叨叨地，别理他了，说起来，”罗恩又转向赫敏，“你今年不选那么多课了吧？”

马车这时已经到了，赫敏一边下车，一边坚定的摇头：“再也不那么选了！不过幸亏时间转换器，否则我们还不能帮校长他们抓回贝拉特里克斯呢？真想象不到，她是哈利教父的表姐。”

“小天狼星说，他表姐以前长得很漂亮，有一头漂亮的黑头发，不过阿兹卡班让人不像人，鬼不像鬼，尤其魔法部用了摄魂怪看阿兹卡班。”哈利站到他旁边，在大雨中撑起魔杖给自己做了一把伞，让罗恩和赫敏在排队进礼堂前，可以一起躲一下。这个魔法还是他教父教给他的，说让他以后泡妞用。但他无妞可泡。

刚想着，就听背后有人慢吞吞地道：“没想到大难不死的男孩连个雨都淋不得，你可真是个娇贵的小公主，疤头。”

哈利忍住气，转过头来，冷淡地道：“你喜欢淋雨，就淋着吧，马尔福！希望你被黑魔标记吓到差点晕倒这件事，没让你爸在他的老同事之间，成为笑柄。”

马尔福怒气上头，踏上一步，但话还没说知，礼堂的门就被拉了开来，麦格教授严肃的脸露了出来。他只能咬咬牙，阴冷地瞪了他们三人组一眼，回到自己学院的队伍中。

开学照样是分院仪式，他们坐在长桌上，一边看分院仪式，一边瞄着还空着的黑魔法防御术老师的座位，猜测今年是谁来上课。

在一年级的黑魔法防御术老师被发现是食死徒，差点偷走尼可勒梅的魔法石去给聚起基本形体的伏地魔用，二年级就换成了莱姆斯·卢平，原本教了两年挺好的，但因为去年贝拉特里克斯越狱，搞出一堆破事，还要潜入霍格沃茨报复哈利时，正赶上满月，卢平变成狼人追击了她，校董会就要求把卢平撤掉，邓布利多坚持了很久，仍是坚持不过纯血占一半的校董会，卢平只好回了新未来联盟做原本的工作了。

当初格林德沃本想吸收小天狼星布莱克，没想到他最后反而进了魔法部，天天以纯血的身份给纯血们找麻烦，最近升任了国际魔法部议员，更是如鱼得水，而卢平反而进入了新未来工作，他为人稳重，为新未来与其它联盟接轨，做了不少事。

但这就让黑魔法防御课又暂时没有人老师了，目前还没听说接任人是谁。

刚想着，就听麦格教授在上面喊：“斯科皮·马尔福。”

罗恩这时凑过来：“马尔福的弟弟和你弟弟是同年。”他顿了一下，又道，“他们家一向单传，他们这代居然有两个孩子，真不容易。”

他话还没说完，分院帽就大喊：“斯莱特林。”

哈利看着这个和个哥哥长得很像，浅金色头发的漂亮男孩子抿着唇坐到他哥哥旁边，却没有显得和他哥很亲密，但这一瞬间，他看到了马尔福照顾地和他弟弟说话，难得温和地神色显现在这个从入学第一天就有点和他不对付的的男孩子。马尔福抬头间也看到了他，两个人现时平静地对视了一眼，各自意识到这难得的平静如此奇怪，然后转开了头。

刚想着，麦格教授在上面叫：“阿不思·西弗勒斯·弗利蒙特·波特。”  
  
哈利抬起头来，看着他弟弟走上前，紧张地坐到分院帽下，想起自己当初和分院帽说不去斯莱特林的样子，忍不住笑了一下，但更快的，分院帽比当初给他分院快许多倍的速度喊：“斯莱特林！”

哈利不由站了起来，格兰芬多的人甚至都安静了下来，弗利蒙特也惊讶地坐在分院帽的椅子上不知所措地看向自己的哥哥，接着麦格教授低头和这个新生说了一句话，赫敏在旁边使劲拉着哈利，让他坐下来，这才看着小弗利蒙特扁着嘴，向斯莱特林的长桌走去，而马尔福的弟弟斯科皮却抬起手，轻道：“阿不思，到我这边来。”

弗利蒙特犹豫了一下，但他还是坐到了斯科皮旁边，哈利不由慌张地抬头看向教师长桌，他先看到斯内普若有所思地看着弗利蒙特，接着，他看到邓布利多饶有兴味地冲着他眨眨那双睿智的蓝眼睛。

有邓布利多在，哈利坐了下来，放下心来。接着邓布利多站起来，开始宣布注意事项：“首先，我要向各位宣布一件事，在各校与国际魔法体育部商量很久后，在这个需要我们再次团结起来的时代，我们决定重开三强争霸赛。”

霍格沃茨在安静了一会儿，突然沸腾了，邓布利多的话被学生们的尖叫几乎压了下去，他皱皱眉，突然高声道：“安静点！”这让学生们再次安静了下来听他说明，但听到介绍年龄线在17岁的时候，大家再次尖叫了起来。尤其罗恩的哥哥，双胞胎之一的弗雷德先叫了起来：“凭什么，不公平？”

邓布利多再次声音洪亮地道：“安静！”他顿了一下，等大家再次安静下来时，才看向弗雷德，“当你的生命被无谓的骄傲与自得夺走的时候，就不会觉得不公平了！弗雷德。”  
  
弗雷德这一声让所有的人都看向他，着邓布利多虽然带着笑，但那冰蓝的眼睛还是让弗雷德往后缩了一下，指指乔治：“他说的！”

乔治拍了他一把，学生们忍不住轻笑了，邓布利多这才重新开始解释规则。而双胞胎皱皱鼻子，哼了一声，小声地嘀咕着怎么能越过年龄限定。等邓布利多说完，抬头间看到什么人，便又愉快地道：“正好，我向大家宣布第二件事，今年的黑魔法防御术教授，我邀请到了阿拉斯托·穆迪，他以前和我合作过，而且大家也都知道他在傲罗中的工作成绩，今年，他将带你们好好了解，如何对抗黑魔法。”他说话间，穆迪已经走上了教师台和他轻轻拥抱。

当知道了三强杯的年龄线是十七后，哈利就已经不关注这件事了，他知道穆迪，据他爸爸说，在对抗食死徒的时代，这是凤凰社的前成员。但他现在只想找个机会和他弟弟聊聊，他心不在焉地听着其它人讨论，却只是不断的地悄悄看着另一个长桌上的弗利蒙特。但

等他们兄弟终于见到的时候，已经是繁重课业后的第二天了，在下午的校园里，哈利终于见到和斯科皮在一起的弗利蒙特。

斯科皮和他爱挑衅的哥哥不一样，很有礼貌地把空间留给他们，哈利半晌才道：“新生活还过得惯吗？”

弗利蒙特别扭地笑了一下：“还好，毕竟是大难不死男孩的弟弟，大家对我的好奇，你懂。”

哈利深吸一口气：“听着，弗利蒙特，我从来没有想要做这个！你懂吗？你现在每天被人包围着好奇这件事，但你明白我比你被包围超过一百倍！只有很少的人觉得我只是哈利·波特，而不是大难不死的男孩！”

“我以为你是来安慰我的，不是让我来安慰你的。”弗利蒙特听完他的话，抿抿唇，冷淡地道。

哈利一时呆住，片刻道：“我真，很抱歉，我不知道，该……”

“那就不要和我交流，就像你的教父和他弟弟一样。”弗利蒙特平静地道，“我不介意让别人知道，我其实和你关系并不好。你只想做单纯的哈利波特，我也只想单纯做弗利蒙特，不是冠着校长和教父名字的人，也不是你弟弟。”

他说罢，抱着书，与哈利擦肩而过，留哈利在一边，半晌，他转过头，却发现德拉科·马尔福抱着臂带着他的两个愚蠢的跟班，靠在一边的廊柱上，慢吞吞地准备开口。

哈利厌恶地道：“闭嘴！”他顿了一下，又道，“你不带跟班出门是不会走路了是吧！”

马尔福鲜少遇到哈利主动先骂他的时候，这个全校知名的男生，霍格沃茨最年轻的找球手，一般都只有在他挑衅的时候才会回复，而不是主动地先开口，他们见面，哈利都是转头就走。

这让马尔福觉得很有趣，他慢慢走到哈利面前，轻慢地开口：“我带不带跟班和你有什么关系？或者，我都不知道，你原来私下里，这么想和我单独见面。”

哈利没好气地道：“别恶心了，马尔福！你是又想决斗吗？”

“是谁想决斗？”马尔福似乎也生气了，“从你六岁开始，你就总找我的碴儿！”

哈利一时茫然：“什么叫我六岁的时候？”

马尔福道：“你弟真是说得对，你只想着你自己。你不喜欢别人叫你大难不死的男孩，我就喜欢被你叫食死徒的儿子吗？”

哈利继续茫然：“我什么时候叫你食死徒的儿子了？”他顿了一下，皱眉道，“难道是六岁的时候？我们六岁第一次见面不是在魔法部吗？明明是你对着罗恩和我说，有些人交朋友应该好好挑一挑，有些巫师的家庭可真是不如人！”

当初哈利去魔法部找他教父玩，结果遇到了同样去见自己父亲的马尔福，以及韦斯莱家的小儿子，。要不是因为马尔福这么欺负罗恩，他还不会认识罗恩。就是因为帮罗恩把马尔福的话顶回去，结果他们三个人在六岁的时候，在魔法部的一楼大厅，当着一堆成年巫师的面，打得不可开交，拉都拉不开，然后一直打到现在。

马尔福气得脸都红了，他磨磨牙，依旧用他慢吞吞的腔调道：“我们第一次见面是在对角巷，你这个没脑子的笨蛋！我向你介绍我叫马尔福的时候，你就和我说：哦，我知道了，你是食死徒的儿子。”

梅林啊！我怎么可能记得那么久的事！哈利皱起眉。这把马尔福可气坏了，他不说话，马尔福都知道他要说什么：“你居然！你记得帮罗恩打架，不记得我是……”他后面的话不能现再说了，只能闭紧嘴，生气地看向哈利。

虽然觉得有点不好意思，他母亲也教过他，不能因为别人的父母的事情，就连带他们的孩子，这件事是当年的他做得不对。但是梅林的胡子，他六岁的事情，当然记得不清楚了，他是大难不死，又不是过目不忘。

看着马尔福，他也不知道该说什么，难道让他道歉吗？得了吧，马尔福怎么不为他给自己从一年级到现在找的麻烦道歉呢！他梗着脖子，冷淡地看着马尔福，最后道：“要是你没别的事了的话，我要走了。”他说着，转身就走，没看到气得握紧拳头的马尔福从怀里抽出魔杖。

但他没动手，哈利只见长廊里走出了穆迪，对着他身后，大喊了一声什么咒语，他惊讶地回头，就见马尔福被变成了一只白鼬。

将这位前食死徒的长子变成白鼬后，穆迪还骂着：“我最讨厌在背后动手的人！”边准备用魔法要把马尔福变成的白鼬弹上弹下。

哈利本能地抽出魔杖大喊：“除你武器！”

穆迪的魔杖在不防之下，竟被他击飞，他来不及看穆迪，也不想看吓得躲到一边的跟班高尔和克拉布，转头忙去抓住不知道往哪儿躲的白鼬，揣进怀里，才转身对着穆迪：“教授！”他叫完，又觉得有点不妥，才道，“不能对学生随便施法，校长会生气的。”

哼了一声，穆迪终于放缓颜色：“你可真是个好孩子，和你妈妈一样善良。”

哈利抓着还想跑的马尔福，对穆迪道：“那您快把他变回来吧！”

穆迪瞪着那只在哈利手上不安份的白鼬，哼了一声道：“让他多呆一会儿吧，半个小时以后就能变回来了！让他吃点苦头，如果他想不通，就怪他爸吧！他爸敢说什么，就让他来找我！”他说到最后，咆哮地道。

哈利看他骂完，转身一拐一拐地走了，无奈地看着手里的这只白鼬，边抓紧对方道：“你乱窜什么？想被谁抓去做实验吗？”

马尔福连叫都不想叫，他觉得丢脸至极，只想找个没人的地方，等半个小时再变回来。哈利显然知道他在想什么，他抓紧这个白鼬，想找个安静的地方，没几步，却看见了格林德沃从长廊的另一边走了出来。他若有所思地看了一眼穆迪离开的方向，然后看向马尔福。

看着他，哈利眨眨眼，再看看马尔福，然后看着格林德沃也在看自己，他不由把马尔福抓出来举高到格林德沃面前：“先生？”他忍不住挑了下眉。就听哈利道：“先生，你能把他变回来吗？”

格林德沃看着马尔福悲愤交加要挣扎，再看哈利死死抓着他不要让他的模样，突然想：当年我到底救了个什么样迟钝的家伙？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1994年，中国世界研制出最宽频带的地震观测仪器，这种检测仪灵敏度主同，观测范围覆盖了从高频地震波至固体潮汐的宽广频带。


	45. 下9.2

格林德沃没有马上把马尔福变回来，而是带着他们进了邓布利多的办公室。校长抬起头，看向哈利，亲切地笑了：“哈利，开学还顺利吗？要不要来杯巧克力？”

哈利还没回答，格林德沃就挥挥魔杖，热巧克力很快就冲泡开来，还有一碟带着新鲜橙子酱奶油的泡芙，向他们漂过来。这时邓布利多才看向哈利手中的白鼬：“怎么？你准备给海德薇找个新朋友？”

白鼬悲愤地吱吱叫着，邓布利多才觉得不对，他皱皱眉,挥挥魔杖：“快快显形。”

马尔福这才变回原来的模样，他淡金色的头发显得非常乱，眼神里全是屈辱，想立刻拉开门就离开，哈利却一把拉住他，皱着眉道：“你最好喝点巧克力，这样好受点。”

邓布利多也站了起来，却是对着格林德沃道：“我可不觉得哈利有这个本事。”

格林德沃也递给他一杯巧克力：“你记忆中的穆迪，是会因为一个孩子的父亲曾经加入过食死徒，并且在其它学生背后搞点恶作剧，就把这孩子变成一只白鼬吗？”

邓布利多和他交换了一个眼神，只是平静地道：“或许他最近，被其它死不悔改的食死徒折腾得有点变了。毕竟，报纸上说，来学校前，还有人闯进了他家。”

哈利和马尔福当然都不懂他们在讨论什么，马尔福只能臭着脸在哈利的监督下，喝完一杯巧克力，不情愿地站了起来：“我可以走了吗？”

邓布利多笑眯眯地看着他们道：“年轻的友情真好。”

哈利和马尔福同时喊：“谁和他是友情。”喊完看到邓布利多和格林德沃同时看向自己，不由同时退了一步，却又梗着脖子互相看了一眼。

格林德沃皱起眉：“人也变回来了，巧克力也喝了，为什么还在这儿？”

是我想在这儿吗？我不是问了我能不能走吗？马尔福磨着牙，但看到格林德沃的眼睛，他还是退了一步，哈利也退了一步，他们俩再次互相看了一眼，推开门迅速离开。出了门后，双方尴尬地对视一眼，马尔福别扭地看看他，却最后什么也没有说，迅速而骄傲地从另一边离开。哈利皱着眉，看他走远了才轻道：“连个谢谢都没有！白救你了！”

看着他们离开，邓布利多才转过身，十指尖对在一起，思考了一会儿，轻道：“你怀疑穆迪？”

“或许你是对的，他只是最近被折腾地看到食死徒就条件反射。”格林德沃坐到他对面，玩着他桌上的模型随口道，“再观察一下吧，毕竟我们让彼得跑了那么多年，而且去年还又让他跑了。”

和1945年前不同，那都是他亲身经历，很有经验，可以规避的过去。但他上一世关在纽蒙迦德后，对里德尔的事情了解不足，这一世便走得也万分小心。一步步走来，他才惊奇地发现，哈利·波特当初经历的很多事，虽然发生了变化，却也没有太脱离他在报纸上看的事情。比如密室事件再次出现，只不过从1992年的事情变成了1991，这是因为报纸上没有报道过奇洛教授和勒梅的魔法石藏在学校里。不过想想魔法部那些胆小鬼，恐怕就算上一世的邓布利多在魔法石事件后向他们提出伏地魔可能回来了，他们也会认为邓布利多是老了没事干，在借伏地魔刷存在感，报纸都不肯占一小块来报道这么重要的事情。

哈利一年级的时候，马尔福在翻倒巷的博金商店找到一本带魔法的日记本，为了捉弄罗恩，悄悄塞进了他的书包。这个日记本被带到学校，却被哈利拿到。而作为食死徒的奇洛教授潜伏在学校里，担任了黑魔法防御术老师，伺机要偷藏在学校里的魔法石。这个日记本却正是他们找了很久的里德尔的魂器之一，可以显示里德尔的力量与记忆。偏偏没有身形的里德尔正操控着奇洛，他在学校里感应到了这个日记本，真是欣喜若狂，和奇洛联合起来，用这个日记本联合引导着一年级的哈利找到了密室，想一石二鸟，既杀死哈利，再趁乱偷走魔法石。

好在邓布利多早设了重重机关，哈利不但没有上当，反而和奇洛身上带着的伏地魔正面对抗了一波。这才让格林德沃惊讶地发现，不知道是不是因为当初他被伏地魔谋杀时，保护他的人太多，形成了一个连格林德沃也不太理解的保护魔法，且持续有效，这造成了灵魂不稳定的伏地魔与哈利不能相碰，否则就会下场凄惨。

简直是行走的对抗黑魔法的新教科书，格林德沃看哈利的态度从此发生了极大的变化，像是看他用来做实验的小动物。

更何况在哈利的成长中，他们就发现，哈利突然无师自通地会蛇佬腔，这让格林德沃和邓布利多确定了他们当初的想法：哈利是无意中被制造出的魂器，而且作为活着的人，他由此继承了里德尔的一些能力。他们也推测，蛇怪的力量确实强大，它的毒液应当具有消灭魂器的作用，而由于蛇怪太少见，它身上恐怕还有他们不知道的力量，就像龙血的作用一样。

他们能完成这些，还得感谢三人组中的赫敏。自从和他们做了朋友之后，虽然渐渐开始视旧规则于无物，却也一向谨慎，在发现潜在的危险后，她抢过日记本直接将交给了麦格教授，保护了哈利的安全。

在揭穿了奇洛，保护了魔法石后，他们带着哈利重新打开了密室，但他们的魔法无论如何也无法击杀蛇怪，居然还是福克斯为哈利带来了分院帽，他在莫名其妙地拿着帽子时，从里面抽出消失许多的格兰芬多之剑，才让他们砍了这个蛇怪的头，进而使这把著名的宝剑附了一层另类的魔法：蛇怪血液加持。

他们先用里德尔的日记本做了实验，效果显著，邓布利多同意即刻把当初和雷古勒斯找到的吊坠盒让哈利用蛇佬腕打开，这比毁掉里德尔的日记难了几分。这个魂器竟然可以让人看到心底最害怕的幻象，如一个变形的摄魂怪。

邓布利多在挂坠盒被打开时，突然呆在原地，脸色惨白，让本来以为这是个轻松活的格林德沃当场变脸，好在他才喊了一声“阿尔”，邓布利多就回过神来，果断地将这挂坠盒砍成了两半。

哈利有点惊惧地看着他一直以为最值得依赖的老校长白着脸，格林德沃小心地扶着他，让他坐到一边，才听他道：“里德尔确实在邪恶黑魔法这条路上，创造出了惊人的成就，我对他有点刮目相看了。”

等把哈利送走了，邓布利多才靠在椅子上对着格林德沃道：“我看到了，我们站在了对立的两端。”

格林德沃回身的时候，微顿了一下，才若无其事地面对他，微弯下腰，递给他一块巧克力道：“都只是幻觉而已，阿尔，里德尔就是爱玩这些虚张声势的东西。”

邓布利多看了他一会儿，宝石一样的蓝眼睛终于眯起来，露出一个轻快的表情：“放心，我分得清现实与幻觉。”说着接过他的巧克力，边吃边道，“我觉得，我还是需要一个巧克力奶油蛋糕。”

格林德沃靠在他旁边的书桌上，抱着臂慢慢道：“明天早晨再说，现在太晚了，快点吃完，刷牙睡觉。”

面对他严厉的管控，邓布利多却道：“那就是明天可以做巧克力蛋糕啰？你自己答应了，不许反悔！”

在争取甜点的道路上，邓布利多一步不让。

格林德沃只好道：“先去刷牙，明天给你做！”

这个回答让邓布利多满意地哼着歌去刷牙，而格林德沃却看着他的背影，一时有点不能平静：原来，阿尔在这一世，也担心过这个问题。他抱着臂没有动，只是看着窗外霍格沃茨的夜色，幸好这一世，他没有站到阿尔的对面去，他不用让邓布利多天天都感受到这些。而让邓布利多不得不感受到这些的人，汤姆·里德尔，迟早一天被切片！

消灭了两个魂器让哈利二年级的时候极为平静，什么事都没有发生，格林德沃一时都有舒心多了的幻觉。

可等到了去年，感受到黑魔王回来的一些坚定的食死徒再次找到了伏地魔残缺不堪的灵魂，并带着他找到了彼得，从而劫了阿兹卡班。贝拉特里克斯，这位伏地魔忠实的仆人与爱慕者竟从阿兹卡班越狱而逃，计划着杀死哈利，这给学校找了不少麻烦。

他们这才发现，在伏地魔消失后，意识到自己食死徒身份暴露就跑了的小矮星彼得，居然以一个阿尼马格斯的形态，以老鼠的身份在外面藏了十几年！

这就可以理解为什么上一世小天狼星会从监狱里跑出来，报纸上当时对布莱克严防死守，事实上只是布莱克发现了这个陷波特家于大难又陷他于不义的人变成老鼠的模样，而出来追击他而已。而这一世，在伏地魔袭击波特一家后，他们也一直没有找到彼得。用布莱克的话：“总不能把世界上所有的老鼠都找一遍来看是不是他吧！”

在这样的麻烦中，除了保护好哈利，邓布利多和格林德沃都没有动。他们一直考虑着，如何彻底确定所有的魂器，彻底消灭伏地魔，省得每杀他一次，他不知道什么时候，因为分裂了灵魂，而寄生到别的生物身上，再次复生。

早在雷古勒斯找到的挂坠盒被确认是斯莱特林的遗物后，邓布利多就认为，伏地魔一定会将四个学院的宝物沾染个遍。除了格兰芬多的宝剑是只在真正的格兰芬多有需求时就会出现，不可能被他拿到手以外，恐怕其它的几个学院的宝物，都会出问题。在这个基础上，他们找到了拉文克劳的王冠，格林德沃看着霍格沃茨这个有求必应屋，不得不佩服建校的四位先师思虑周全。

“那有什么？”邓布利多带他在有求必应屋里找王冠的时候才道，“我没和你说过吗？学校里这间屋子在你需要的时候，总会提供给你很必要的帮助，我还曾经用它藏过厄里斯魔镜。只有哈利一年级的时候，为了诓伏地魔，才把它拿出来到好找的地方。”

厄里斯魔镜，说到这个，格林德沃就有点好奇，上一世的邓布利多从里面能看到什么。因为这一世，他们两个人什么都看不到。

不过算了，不知道就不知道吧，这一世什么都看不到最好了。他看着邓布利多依旧灵活地在有求必应屋里找东西的模样，觉得这样也挺好。

破除了拉文克劳王冠上的魂器后，他们还没喘一口气，长年不作预言，只是天天怀疑某个学生要死的特里劳尼教授，突然在哈利预言课考试的时候做出了预言：“在他仆人们的帮助下，黑魔王要卷土从来，即将在勇士之中，在他敌人的鲜血下，重返人间。”

哈利把这个预言告诉他们，格林德沃就想到了上一世的三强争霸赛，他没有露口风。等夏天的时候，国际魔法部果然提出，要重开几个世纪都不开的三强争霸赛，邓布利多自然立刻明白了这个勇士是指什么。

“比赛不能不办，就算不办，恐怕伏地魔也会找出新的方式，不如就按步就班。”仔细地研究了体育部的计划后，邓布利多沉吟地道，格林德沃当然点头。这段历史他还比较清晰，报纸上曾经详细地说过哈利如何被人投了名字，同时，有一个叫塞德里克的学生被伏地魔杀死。只是中间发生了什么，为什么伏地魔会在哈利的帮助下复活，他却也不太清楚。

而现在，穆迪却又变得不像他们当初认识的穆迪了，这件事报纸可没提，这让事情变得有点有趣了。格林德沃拨着天相仪，想着特里劳尼的预言。

“如果穆迪真的有问题，你觉得，他是中了灵魂出窍吗？”邓布利多问他。

格林德沃终于放开了被他玩得快散架的可怜天相仪，想了想：“改天我试试，看他是不是中了什么黑魔法。”

他抽空做了点试验，确实没试出来穆迪有什么问题，既没有黑魔法，也没有发现变形术，何况穆迪也没有对哈利动手，甚至对他挺维护，难道真的就是被食死徒折腾得有点疯？格林德沃替邓布利多暗中观察着，甚至觉得自己是挺闲的，连对待潜在危险都用起这种手段了，而不是直接把人抓起来，用遍各种刑罚问个清楚。

就当不能打草惊蛇吧，格林德沃耐心地玩着猫捉耗子的游戏，同时把他的邓布利多看得死紧。

在他们的观察中，十月份如约而来，三强争霸赛的其它学校代表在学生们的好奇中，翩然驾到。无论是布斯巴顿的天马车，还是德姆斯特朗突然从黑湖里钻出来的船，都让学生们惊奇地发现，这世界其它的学校原来是这样的。而魁地奇明星维克多·克鲁姆居然是德姆斯特朗的学生，更是让全校的学生们疯狂了！

邓布利多代表全校师生向这两个学校的师生表达了欢迎，同时到达的还有英国国际魔法交流司的司长克劳奇和体育部部长巴格曼。

大家们一边鼓掌，一边在邓布利多向大家介绍的时候，好奇地看着柱子后面靠着的一个人。灯光照不到他的脸，只能感觉到他身形修长。他抱着臂，斜倚在柱上，长腿交叠，悠闲而懒散地注视着这个场面，尤其是德姆斯特朗出场时的表演，让他对这个热闹显示出极大的不屑。

别的学校的人不知道这是谁，但是霍格沃茨的学生却大都从身型上就猜出来这是谁。他们边打量着远方来访的他校学生，一边奇怪格林德沃干嘛不直接坐到校长旁边去。

在介绍完远方的客人，邓布利多接着道：“在这一年中，霍格沃茨将不再是我们自己的家，也同时是这些远方客人的家，希望你远道而来，有所收获，满意而归。”

等邓布利多讲完话，坐回去以后，布斯巴顿的几个女生露出一个讥讽的冷笑，赫敏正想翻白眼，却看着站在阴影中的格林德沃终于慢慢走了出来。邓布利多旁边早加了几把椅子，但最靠近他的一把，所有的客人都默契地没有坐，连巴格曼这样粗神经的人隔开了这张椅子，而此时，格林德沃不着不急地踏上教师席。

看着其它学校的人都对着格林德沃露出了呆滞的表情，赫敏难得挑眉得意地笑了，而霍格沃茨的学生已经对他们校长的合法伴侣见怪不怪了。虽然像这样光明正大参加学校聚餐的事件少之又少，然而他随意出入学校城堡内部几乎是时时可见，尤其是他们领了结婚证后，校长室也承担了他们共同起居室的作用。邓布利多和格林德沃能领证让白巫师内部虽然震惊，但又觉得合情合理，尤其格林德沃都是邓布利多的人了，这个黑魔王肯定不会和新黑魔王伏地魔合作了，这也让他们更松了口气。

但其它学校的来客还是第一次见到，他们呆滞地看着格林德沃走到台前，而首席白巫师笑眯眯地和身旁人聊天时，不回头就准确地握住了格林德沃的手，格林德沃就这样牵着他的手，坐到他旁边。邓布利多也不起身，只是随意地向下面的人挥挥手介绍道：“这是国际监督协会派来的格林德沃先生，负责这次的安全监督。”

这句太随便，和刚才欢迎各方贵宾热情的态度完全不一样，就像话家常一样的话说完，让礼堂里一片安静，不知道该如何回应。倒是海格先鼓起了掌，其它学生才意识到什么，鼓起了掌。邓布利多这才看向克劳奇，向他示意地点点头，等着他讲完完相关事宜后，就准备宣布晚餐开始。

克劳奇轻咳一声，将火焰杯抬了上来，宣布了相关的规定，并再次强调17岁的年龄界限，下面的学生忍不住又喊起了不公平时，邓布利多拿勺子轻敲敲杯子，大家也就闭嘴了，唯有韦斯莱家的双胞胎不怕死地又喊了一声。

格林德沃一手还在桌下牵着邓布利多，另一手撑着下巴，听到他们的声音，转头似笑非笑地看了一眼。但双胞胎居然毫不畏惧地向他做了个鬼脸，邓布利多便笑了，微侧过头在他耳边道：“不知道为什么，看到他们俩，就想起你这么大的时候。”

格林德沃也小声道：“我这么大的时候，比他们可强多了，可不是只做几个玩笑咒语。”他说着，把眼睛转身一边板着脸，话都不再多说的德姆斯特朗的校长卡卡洛夫，轻蔑地笑了。

邓布利多轻笑着拽拽他，示意他不要对校友及远道而来的朋友这么差的脸色，虽然卡卡洛夫曾经是个食死徒，但最后还是愿意向他们倒戈，给他们提供了不少食死徒的名单，并愿意为在威森加摩指控食死徒的罪刑。

正餐开始时，其它两所学校的的学生边吃还边打量着上面，就见邓布利多一边和别人聊天，一边还会把盘子不喜欢的菜在不经意中拨到格林德沃的盘子里，对方皱皱眉，也就都吃掉了。

这么魔幻的事情让德姆斯特朗的学生尤其震惊，毕竟格林德沃是他们的校友，虽然他十六岁的时候已经被开除了，但这个校友还是让学校里很多学生崇拜。他们在年轻的时候就模仿他的行为，毕业后都期待申请一份新未来的工作，所有能被新未来录取的德姆斯特朗学生都觉得可以在同学间炫耀。当然，等工作一段时间他们就觉得不过如此或生不如死。但这不影响他们的态度，仍然乐此不疲，周而往复。

此时他们终于看到了传说中的人物，而不再是报纸上一张活动的相片，他那永远轻蔑的笑容也让他们几乎兴奋，恨不得他的笑容能面对自己，哪怕只是嘲讽的语句。而他和邓布利多的传奇历史终于不再是一个传奇，此时亲眼可见，他们两个人的互动足够这些学生回去后向同学们吹嘘很长一段时间。

赫敏看着这些人从呆滞到兴奋，终于看够了笑话，然后像看白痴一样的皱眉，开始继续不厌其烦地向身边的人推销她用以保护家养小精灵的S·P·E·W。

晚宴结束后，邓布利多代表主办学校站起来，轻盈地挥挥魔杖，罩着火焰杯的木箱化成星光消失，露出里面毫不起眼的木杯，但木杯在盒子消失的瞬间，跳出莹蓝的火焰。

看着学生们兴奋的表情，他道：“火焰杯只会选出每所学校里最强的一位勇士，来替学校参赛。十七岁以上的男女学生，可以把你们的名字写在羊皮纸上，投入火焰杯中，一个星期后，我们将见证它交出三位勇士的名字，看着他们在未来的一年中，为了荣誉与力量，孤军奋战。胆子小的，就不要随便实验了。”下面的学生笑了，他也笑了，“不要说你们面对危险时是否能够应对，这个杯子，会知道投名人的决心与胆量，如果你不够胆，你的名字，也不会被吐出来。”

他说着，魔杖在他手中轻盈地划了一个圈，一道火环从他的魔杖中飞出，形成一条光带轻飘飘地飞到火焰杯上方，越来越大，将火焰杯罩在其中后，落入地板上，形成一个不断闪光的界线圈。邓布利多施完法，用魔杖轻敲敲桌面：“别以为你们那些鬼点子，能骗过我的魔法，想骗过它。”

格林德沃全程支着下巴，饶有兴味地看着邓布利多施法，似乎无论他的伴侣施什么的咒语，他都觉得非常精彩，等邓布利多宣布完坐下后，他先带头鼓起了掌，霍格沃茨的学生自然要给自己的校长撑门面，立刻跟着大声鼓起掌来，双胞胎虽然不满意这个设定，但是鼓得最大声。其它两所学校虽然觉得莫名其妙，却也只能跟着鼓掌。

邓布利多小声笑着，拍拍格林德沃的腿：“行啦！”

格林德沃立刻轻挥挥手，示意鼓掌至此结束，霍格沃茨的学生立刻有默契地停止了鼓掌，唯有双胞胎觉得很有意思，又向席上吹了个口哨，格林德沃也只是笑了笑，脸色毫无严肃。尽管这对夫夫公然互相支持的行为很少见，但每次见到，霍格沃茨的学生都很有趣。

在学生们研究着火焰杯的过程中，老师们纷纷离席，而格林德沃先站起来，向邓布利多伸出手，老校长便牵着他的手，顺着他的力道站起来。

几个离得近的学生听着格林德沃边走漫不经心地道：“克劳奇怎么今天像中了咒一样没精神？”

邓不利多笑出声：“行了，老东西，你真和穆迪一样，疑神疑鬼。”

我就是疑神疑鬼才能成功到现在。格林德沃哼了一声，却没有反驳自己的爱侣，只道：“要是你还在学校的时候，三强杯能举行就好了。”邓布利多作为霍格沃茨最聪明的学生，肯定会把名字投进去，一定能被选上。

邓布利多当然明白他想说什么，他只能忍着笑道：“我十七岁的时候，你恐怕还没有参赛资格。”

小自己爱人两岁的格林德沃皱起了眉，想了想，骄傲地道：“我的魔法比这些小鬼强多了，想要骗过年龄线不是问题。”

邓布利多微转过头来，平静地微笑了：“那你可以试试。”

这是一个送命题！格林德沃当然聪明地反应了过来。如果答试试就试试，那就意味着挑衅邓布利多的魔法，但如果直接认输，就说明承认自己十五岁时候的魔法不行。格林德沃脑子迅速转着，也平静地道：“可惜我那时候的校长不是你。”

旁边的学生几乎要为这个答案张大嘴！这是什么样的求生欲与回答？这答案的意思不就是说：世界所有的人我都不当回事，但我不得不承认，我不是你的对手。

邓布利多笑出声，他意味深长地道：“我可不想当你的校长。”

布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的学生神情复杂地看着旁边一脸平静的霍格沃茨的学生：天天活在一对老夫夫秀甜蜜的世界，难怪一个个都一脸的见怪不怪。看着他们当着一堆学生的面，手牵手聊着家常向校长室走去。德姆斯特朗的学生感觉三观受到了震荡一样地看着他们的校友连看都不看这边一眼，似乎世界上重要的事情只有霍格沃茨的校长。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然我感觉看我文的人里，原著党不少，但似乎也有只看过ＦＢ系列而入坑的人，我就稍解释一下：因为詹姆和莉莉夫妇去世，哈利是没有兄弟姐妹的，而马尔福家一直是单传。按照罗琳的设定，在《被诅咒的孩子》这个剧本里（现在正在全球巡演，但没有中国站，且在国外据说一票难求），哈利和罗恩的妹妹金妮结婚后，有好几个孩子，最小的一个叫阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特，为了纪念两位伟大的校长阿不思·邓布利多和西弗勒斯·斯内普。而马尔福在结婚后，再次单传，只有一个独子斯科皮·马尔福。小阿不思和斯科皮一起被分进了斯莱特林学院，而没有像波特家其它人一样，进入格兰芬多，进而揭开了这个剧本的序幕。然而时间发展中，哈利才发现，他们和小阿不思的矛盾在于父子之间交流不充分，而不在于小阿不思分到哪个学院。  
> 但现在这个文里，大家都没有死，那么莉莉就可以再生一个，这就可以出现小阿不思，而大概没有伏地魔那么大的压力，马尔福他爸也可以多生一个，让小斯科皮成为德拉科·马尔福的弟弟了。  
> 尤其是在一个哈利波特的群里（我没加，我妹为了德哈而加的）有人透露了一个国外推上不知道是不是罗琳还是谁透露出来的一个内部的，很令人悲伤的设定：在莉莉被伏地魔杀死之前，她怀孕了。当时她正和詹姆商量，让斯内普作第二个孩子的教父，这样终于倒戈于他们不再是食死徒的斯内普可以心理上得到另一种宽慰。这就是为什么哈利的弟弟在这里被设定成是斯内普的教子。  
> 1994年，英国一个电脑业余爱好者，福莱明，用自己的电脑调出了全英最保密的“英国通讯公司信息库”中有关电话用户情况的全部记录。其中包括英国反间谍机关军情五处、军情六处英国战略导弹基地、核武器库、战时指挥中心等一系列绝密军事设施的电话号码及地址详情。这是英国历史上规模最大、危害性最强、波及面最广的电脑泄密事件。 黑客的势力开始兴起。


	46. 下9.3

下9.3

不知道格林德沃怎么让国际监督会同意他做安全监督员，总之这位新未来的前领袖，现教父级的人物，就像个闲得天天溜弯儿的老头，光明正大地住进了校长办公室。

李·乔丹在大家坐在大厅里研究火焰杯年龄线的时候说：“我赌一个银西可，格林德沃想这么干很久了，终于找到了借口。”

乔治怪笑：“还用你赌？全校都看出来了！”他说着，神秘地和弗雷德拿出一个小瓶：“新出炉的增龄剂，看我们的！”说着，弗雷德和他干杯一样庆祝，在赫敏看笑话的白眼中一饮而尽，拿着羊皮纸踏进年龄线。年龄线居然没有理他们，他俩兴奋地一击掌，将名字投进火焰杯里。

看着羊皮纸没入火焰杯，赫敏都不解地皱了下眉，接着她笑着看双胞胎被一道蓝光抛出年龄线，带着满脸的胡子。

“亲爱的，你在这种环境里生存了几十年，真是太不容易了。”一个冷嘲热讽的声音从他们身后出现，“幸好我当初只教过詹姆·波特那一届，否则我的头发都要白了。”

“你教詹姆他们的时候头发已经白了。”老校长带笑的声音从他们身后响起，“何况当初是你说我适合当老师，现在同情我是不是有点晚了？罪魁祸首！”

学生们一边笑着双胞胎，一边为校长夫夫的对话捧腹，笑得气都喘不过来，唯有赫敏再次皱起眉。

哈利等着邓布利多和格林德沃走了以后，一边笑一边看她道：“你又怎么了？”

“邓布利多是1906年开始在霍格沃茨当老师，如果刚才他说的话是真的，那么在他们当老师之前，他们就对双方的职业规划很清晰了，而不是对外宣称的那样，格林德沃对他一见钟情，但邓布利多却拒绝了他，在当老师后，因为文章与他针锋相对，又开始慢慢了解。”赫敏压低声音，凑到他身边轻声道。

哈利掩饰地道：“当初魔法部曾经放出过一段影像，是他们青年时代一起逛对角巷的样子。可能是那时候还是朋友，后来因为格林德沃的风格太强硬，分道扬镳过。”

赫敏看着他，慢慢直起身，像是醒悟了什么，抓起一撮头发放到嘴里咬了咬，然后小声道：“不会吧？”

哈利不安地道：“什么不会吧？”

赫敏看着他，轻声道：“如果他们从来没有分道扬镳过呢？如果他们的对抗只是一个样子，为的是让全魔法界看到纯血统治的危险呢？如果他们一开始的目标就是建立宪章议会呢？”

对自己校长的家史十分了解的哈利掩饰地不看她：“赫敏，你不要这么神经质！你今年为了家养小精灵，已经让我们神经很紧张了。”

赫敏气得提高声音：“我神经质？”

哈利只好安抚地道：“好好好，你不神经质！”他说着，转过头，却看到不远处靠在柱子上的马尔福，他今天没有带跟班，眼神却有点羡慕地看向他们，但看到他看过来，立刻严肃而不屑地看了他一眼，大摇大摆地走了。

赫敏看他若有所思，也跟着看过去，只看到马尔福的背影，不满地皱起眉：“你看他干什么。”

哈利慌张地道：“没什么。”他心里自嘲地笑，他居然觉得马尔福在羡慕赫敏和他，脑子坏掉了。

没过几天，哈利呆滞地看着火焰杯，觉得脑子坏掉的是自己。他茫然地看着罗恩，再看向赫敏，看着所有的老师和学生都安静了下来，小声说：“你们一直和我在一起，应该知道，我没有投过名字！”

罗恩瞪着他没有说话，赫敏却紧张地点头：“梅林啊，我当然知道！但是哈利，你得先过去。”

我过去干什么？他被人拽起来，走了几步，看到斯莱特林长桌上，他弟弟惊慌的表情，以及旁边的马尔福皱起眉若有所思的模样。  
  
邓布利多看着他走到后面的小屋，深深地皱起了眉。教师长桌后的格林德沃同样惊讶了，但他连眉目都没有动，只是眯起眼睛环视四周，迅速站了起来，走到后面的小房间。他没有进去，只有邓布利多进去的时候和他交换了一个眼神。 

他靠在墙边，听着里面的争吵，包括穆迪的声音，想着上一世的消息。他上世当然有看到过这一段的报纸报道，看到那段新闻说三强杯出了四个勇士的时候，他就猜到是有人用一个魔法骗过了火焰杯，让哈利作为第四个学校的人参赛。即使如此，这一次他并没有提醒邓布利多，一来去年越狱的人已经不同，今年的事是否还会相似。二来，他也乐于看到老校长的年龄线被骗过，这样会让他的爱人多点警惕心。以及他相信，既然上一次哈利波特没被杀，现在也不会。甚至他在等着伏地魔显身，好给他一个迎面打击。被索命咒击中的仇，他还没报呢！

不过他同样好奇，谁能在霍格沃茨光明正大地骗过邓布利多的年龄线。

等邓布利多同其它校长与巴格曼达成共识后，他跟着几位教授与邓布利多一起到了校长室。教授们争执不下，格林德沃却只是看着邓布利多把一条银线从太阳穴旁抽出，甩进冥想盆，才平静地道：“至少，将哈利的名字扔进冥想盆需要一个十七岁以上的人，那么全校现在所有十七岁的人都有嫌疑。同时，得有人先给火焰杯施个魔法，让它觉得，这不是三强杯，而是四强杯。这可就不是十七岁的学生能办到的。”

“学校里不能幻影移形，成年人要混进学校太难了。”麦格教授摇摇头。

“未注册的阿尼马格斯，比如彼得·佩迪鲁特。”格林德沃抬头，“毕竟，我们现在也没有找到他，而他可以变成一只老鼠，不是吗？”

麦格交握双手，看看他又看向邓布利多，担忧地道：“你应该同意卡卡洛夫，停止这次比赛。”

“卡卡洛夫这个儒夫，阿不思要真同意停赛，闹起来的第一个就是他。”穆迪在一边冷哼一声。

“关于这点，我还真是无比同意。”格林德沃颔首道。

斯内普慢慢开口：“在什么情况都没有出现前，我们最好按兵不同。”

邓布利多终于回过头，看着所有的老师开口：“西弗勒斯刚才说得对，阿拉斯托，你多照看着点哈利。”他说着，却将眼神调向格林德沃。

穆迪答应了一声，格林德沃却冲他很微小地点点头，然后转移视线般不经意地道：“斯内普教授，你的教子怎么样？”

说到小阿布思·西弗勒斯，弗利蒙特，斯内普干巴巴地道：“挺不错的。”顿了一下，他似乎不知道该说什么，但还是放轻柔语气，“我有照看他。”

这个在伏地魔准备杀掉哈利时候所进入莉莉体内的孩子，让莉莉决定请斯内普当教父。她知道这位陪她很久的朋友内心的焦炙与痛苦，希望通过这种形式，能让他得到宽抚与平静的心灵，更何况是斯内普的决定让邓布利多他们知道伏地魔最终选定了哈利作为预言中的命定之子，才让他们有机会痛击伏地魔，这个恩情也值和让他们与斯内普和解。

不管斯内普愿不愿意，小西弗勒斯成了他的教子。不像哈利只有眼睛像母亲，这个波特家的次子和莉莉非常相似，确实让斯内普得到了另一种宽抚。即使对此他总是不愿意承认，但他对小西弗勒斯的照顾，确实超过预期。而且莉莉有意让这个孩子和他亲近，曾经在自己工作忙不过来的时候，整天整天地把第二个儿子扔给这个朋友。

格林德沃嗯了一声，邓布利多明白他的意思，转头道：“西弗勒斯，别让你的教子成为威胁哈利的工具。”

斯内普的脸沉了下来，轻哼一声：“谁敢！”他说罢，一拂他那巫师长袍，昂着头离开校长室。

教授们陆续离开了，邓布利多扶着冥想盆，轻道：“我总觉得有什么要发生，有什么痕迹从我手中遛走，我却总抓不住。”他说着，有点气恼地皱起眉，“这很让人厌烦。”

比起正面的攻击，伏地魔这种小聪明小主意不胜其扰，格林德沃走过去，像他以前抚平自己额头的皱纹一样，轻抚上邓布利多的额前，然后凑过去，将自己的额头与他轻触小声道：“放心，他不是你的对手。”顿了一下，他又道，“何况，我还在呢。”

舒展开不悦的面容，邓布利多轻笑了：“当然，你当然得在我身边。”

三强赛中当然有作弊，格林德沃也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，看着他们各显手段，但他更有兴趣的是，哈利，罗恩，赫敏，马尔福之间别扭的状态。当他在校院里看着闲逛，实则看着哈利的时候，他看着罗恩和哈利在校院的无人处发生争吵，而赫敏手足无措，更有趣的是，他再次发现，不知道什么悄悄跟在他们身后的马尔福。

站在二楼的长廊上，格林德沃咬着一块从邓布利多那儿没收的甘草糖对着下面看笑话，听罗恩大声喊：“是啊，你现在可是勇士之一了，更趾高气扬了，所以这些没人的地方准备你下一次采访的演讲，好吸引更多人的注意，是吧？我打扰到你了，是吗？”

赫敏尖叫：“罗恩！你能不能少说一句！那可是哈利！你还不了解他吗？他在这儿是因为第一个项目……”

罗恩打断她，冲着她大喊：“自从他上了四年级，我是不了解他了！”

哈利冷冰冰地道：“既然如此，你何必在我面前！”

罗恩住了口，咬牙切齿地看他：“对不起，打扰了！”说着气冲冲转身走了。

赫敏看着他离开，又转头无奈地看哈利，哈利摆摆手：“别说了，没用。”

她还想说什么，却看到马尔福的身影，不由皱起眉，冷淡地道：“有事吗？”

马尔福慢吞吞地显了身道：“怎么了，泥巴种，这是你家的地盘吗？”

哈利突然抽出魔杖：“马尔福，你再说一次那个词试试！”

马尔福看着他，抿紧唇，眼睛里透出突然升起的怒火，但他仍是习惯性地保持他那装腔作势的风度：“韦斯莱说得对，你是当了勇士，就趾高气扬，不知道自己是谁了，分不出好坏了，是吧？”

哈利气得发抖，他只要发出咒语，赫敏几乎要尖叫的时候，一只有了皱纹的手按住他的魔杖，格林德沃平静地道：“年轻人，有些话，有些事，不能做，否则将来后悔就来不及了。”

他说着，也抬头看了一眼马尔福，突然道：“马尔福先生，你想知道为什么你们院长在追求波特夫人的路上，彻底失败了吗？因为他曾经当着很多人的面，对着波特夫人说过那个词。之后无论他如何道歉，如何忏悔，都来不及了。”

马尔福涨红脸，心想，你这举得是什么例子，再说了，波特又不是泥巴种，我又不是对他说。但他看着哈利那双气得几乎有点潮湿的绿眼睛，最终哼了一声，却又拉不下脸道歉，只能转头就走。

哈利放下魔杖，退了一步，靠在廊柱上，轻轻喘气，格林德沃本来想离开，但他想了想，又对哈利道：“理论上，我不想对小年轻多嘴，不过，波特先生，韦斯莱先生也许不能理解你现在的感情，但你也一直不能理解他的压抑，包括你弟弟。”

哈利怒道：“我怎么知道……”

格林德沃突然打断他：“很多年前，你们校长在霍格沃茨风头正健，包括他弟弟都不得不在这种光环下低头，我曾经专门和他弟弟说过，像他们这种人，是不能理解天生有光环的人的压力。但今天，我得反过来和你说，哈利，你必须理解那些没有光环的人，尤其他们真心想和你做朋友，却不知道该怎么跟上你的思维，和你交谈的人。你要明白，你的许多品质，与生俱来，无法改变，不可能消失，你只能自己背负，看着好看，其实是无比痛苦的，因为很多事，你只能自己消化，如果你不肯耐心和别人交流，别人不明白为什么你已经如此荣耀，还这么痛苦和不满。不要因为这些，而觉得别人不理解你，不能站到你那一边，因为他们没有你这样的优势，也没有你这样的痛苦。如果你还愿意，还希望有朋友和你并肩，你就得放下自己的自尊，同时不要在乎那些与你无关的人的眼光。”

哈利满腹的不满，但看到格林德沃冷淡的眼睛，听着他的话，突然就渐渐消了气。这样一个人，天之骄子，活了一生，愿意放下架子，和别人交谈，想必是经历了他口中同样的事情。他和邓布利多相遇，能理解对方的抱负，对方的感情，确实不容易。

格林德沃看他平静下来了，想了想又加了一句：“马尔福先生大概也是想和你做朋友，却不知道该怎么办。”

哈利觉得有点搞笑，不由提高声音：“他？”但说完，他突然想起邓布利多前段时间和他说的：“年轻的友情真好。”这对夫夫看人的眼光出奇的准，如果他们同时都说友情……，但是马尔福，友情？梅林啊！他为什么不能像中世纪的女士一样晕倒。

格林德沃看着他不开窍的模样，再次叹气，自己到底救了个什么迟钝的家伙。要不就是现在的孩子都这种水准？还不如詹姆·波特他们呢！一代不如一代！唉！他叹息着，觉得自己在的魔法界已经成了什么鬼样子，幸好上辈子在纽蒙迦德呆了半辈子，否则两辈子都经历这种事，早气死好几回了。他皱着眉，转身到别处逛去了。

“你说我就是太闲了，管什么闲事呢？”等晚上，他坐到邓布利多旁边，看着对方回着各种信，“年轻人嘛，等年纪大了，自然而然就解决了。克瑞上学的时候，我都没有插过手呢。”

邓布利多指指他一直没有回的一堆信：“如果你肯工作的话，就不会闲了，而且海伦娜可能会非常感激你。”

格林德沃嫌弃地看着宪章议会，新未来，以及一些崇拜者写的各种信，几乎想施个咒直接烧掉。但他很有闲心地把邓布利多的信都拆开看了：“这些人怎么这么笨，这点小事都要问你？什么叫如果伏地魔回来该怎么办？他很害怕？害怕有什么用！伏地魔回来就打他嘛。”

邓布利多把信抢过来，从半月型的眼镜后面瞪他：“我看你是挺闲的！”

格林德沃依旧不去处理他那堆了很多堆了很久的信，只是靠近椅子里，看着邓布利多又忙碌起来。他永远都能迅速冷静下来，调整好自己，应对一切突如其来的危机，睿智，强大，重要的是，在关键时候能够做出最合适的抉择。他知道他的阿尔并不是一个轻易交心的人，但是这个人把这颗心交在了自己手上，这此，这一世，他都好好地把这颗心捧在手上，妥帖珍藏，以求他的爱人可以不会因为感情的失败，隐藏起自己，不敢和人亲近，生怕又遇到青年时代的失败，余生中只能耐着性子和魔法部那群人周旋。

他想着，看着邓布利多专心的脸，突然开口：“阿尔，我们去，环游世界吧。不用管他们了，把这些都交给年轻人。没有我们，这个世界不会不转的。”

邓布利多抬起头，惊讶地看他，显然格林德沃是认真的，因为他的认真，邓布利多甚至也认真考虑起来。他没有那么自大，觉得只有他才能担任起打倒伏地魔，拯救这个世界的任务。

但是，哈利还小，甚至为了不要引起不必要的恐慌，连詹姆都不知道，他的儿子已经成为了一个魂器。如果他们不在这儿坐阵，出一差错，怎么对得起这个好不容易才救回来的孩子呢？难道现在再去和詹姆他们说？让他们自己来解决魂器这个问题？

格林德沃看了他一眼，突然笑了：“算了，我就是提提而已。我们以后有的是时间。”他说着，慢慢地道，“等彻底打败伏地魔。”

是的，等彻底打败伏地魔，不管世界上还有什么需要改变的，不管再出现什么黑魔王，他都不管了。邓布利多突然想，他已经做了很多了，他可以放下这些了，他要和盖尔去环游世界！

想到他们两个老头子，可以在夏威夷的沙滩上晒太阳，邓布利多突然笑了，他温柔而充满期待地道：“好！等彻底解决，我们就去环游世界！”他说着，向格林德沃伸出手，格林德沃握住后，微用力，像一个暗号一样，邓布利多在这股力道中站起身，走到他身边，暂时放开那些烦人的事务与信件，和他依偎在宽大的躺椅中。想象着他们有一天放下一切，一起去环游世界，像近一百年前，他们在阿不福思毕业后，四处无目的地游荡。

“我们要故地重游，我要去罗马，还有再去看金字塔，还有俄罗斯教堂天顶上的咒语。”邓布利多闭上眼睛，呢喃一样地道。

上一世他的阿尔在这个时候，殚精竭虑，一步不敢离开这小小的学院中，因为破除伏地魔的利剑就在这里，尤其伏地魔意识到他拿哈利无计可施，却没有意识到这个孩子是他的一个魂器时，他会指挥所有的食死徒全力拿下霍格沃茨，却打倒唯一可以制约他的邓布利多，却杀死他不能动弹的哈利·波特。所以邓布利多在那一世，一刻都不能放松。

现在不一样了。格林德沃看着他几乎要睡着的模样，心里突然涌起了对上一世各方的愤怒。

你们怎么敢，怎么能，让他承担那么多？就因为他曾经两度击败了两个不同时代的黑魔王，你们就放心地享受光荣，让他来承担责任，甚至还在他的背后搞鬼？

霍格沃茨的老校长此时安心地睡着，哪怕在这样不知道何时就会突发危险的时候，他也能放心地睡着。有人替他看着，他再也不用担心风暴之中，需要他自己思考，自己承担，自己绸缪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下第九章可以单独起个名字叫《哈利波特与煮夫盖勒特》了，hhhhhhhh  
> 1994年，美国在核聚变的功率上于全球首次突破千万瓦


	47. 下9.4

下9.4

格林德沃嘴上说是闲，倒也一直在和邓布利多分析其它的魂器，他们已经解决了三个，按伏地魔那么迷信的习惯，大概会做七个。哈利是其中一个，剩下的魂器中有一个确定是赫奇帕奇的金杯，但这个金杯失踪已久，格林德沃审过很多食死徒，确定这个东西应当是在被伏地魔交给了他最衷心的属下贝拉特里克斯，原本上一世，复活石被不认货的伏地魔作为他外祖父的遗物而作为了魂器，这一世复活石好好地呆在邓布利多的脖子上当吊坠，那么冈特家族应该还有一样东西会被伏地魔利用。

他前段时间接到消息说美洲伊法魔尼学校发现，他们的创始人伊索·瑟尔的墓似乎曾经被人打开过，格林德沃突然想起新未来的情报网有条消息说，伊索·瑟尔是冈特家的后代，而且他手中的魔杖曾经属于萨拉查·斯莱特林。接到这个消息后，他立刻写信咨询现任伊法魔尼的校长，伊索·瑟尔的魔杖是否还在。收到他的回信后，对方惊讶地表示：他们为了这件事，再次开棺，发现这根魔杖不知道什么时候不见了。

那么伏地魔会把这根魔杖藏到哪儿呢？邓布利多觉得最危险的地方反而就是最安全的地方，而伊索·瑟尔既然是冈特家的后代，复活石戒指又落到了他们手上，那么伏地魔还能在冈特家藏什么呢？

里德尔的思维模式，有时候真是既简单又复杂!格林德活沃看着他从冈特老宅带着新未来的人掘地三尺找到的魔杖想，难道是因为邓布利多毕竟当过他的老师，所以一猜就中？

邓布利多还有一个猜测，作为一个拥有斯莱特林血统的蛇佬腔，以此为傲的伏地魔一定会拥有一个和蛇相关的魂器，那又会是什么呢？

这个魂器格林德沃毫无头绪。他曾经半夜站在天文塔上想：当初哈利·波特是怎么找到这些魂器的呢？

和邓布利多边参详这个问题，他边替这位忙碌的老校长看着哈利，这就让他看了不少有趣可以用来打发时间的事。  
  
三强赛第一个项目进行的还算顺利，穆迪给的主意让格林德沃也颇为惊艳，他坐在看台上，看着哈利骑着飞天扫帚一把捞起金蛋，凑在邓布利多耳边：“穆迪这是把对付食死徒的那套用在对付三强杯上了吗？”

邓布利多听着他的话，再次轻蹙了下眉，反问：“你觉得他当初对付食死徒用的是这种方式吗？”

格林德沃和他对视了一眼，轻道：“我只记得他对抗黑魔法的咒语用的不错。”

他们说罢，转过头，若无其事地跟着全校师生一起鼓起掌来。

要说穆迪奇怪，也不能说太奇怪，毕竟他外号“疯眼汉”，对付食死徒相关的事情绝对不遗余力，咒语也用得好，是傲罗中的好手，何况同在凤凰社，他和詹姆的关系也不错。但如果说不奇怪，这个穆迪有点太聪明了些，教哈利用的一些招术太灵活，太讨巧，反而不太像他的一贯的手法。但总不能说他用的手法巧妙，就怀疑他有什么不对。格林德沃站在隐藏的窗前，看着穆迪和学生们打成一片，很受学生喜爱和崇敬的模样，若有所思。

不过第一个项目里的龙终于让罗恩·韦斯莱，甚至哈利的弟弟感受到哈利的压力，态度对他好了不少。尤其罗恩和哈利又回到了少年成长的好友的状态。像哈利这样，每天都要面对着食死徒的追杀与计谋，每天面临能不能活下去，就是一个巨大的压力了。詹姆和莉莉并没有因为他幼儿时受到袭击，几乎命悬一线，就对他过分溺爱，反而严格教养，把他培养成一个略有点天真，但是性格耿直的男孩子。

就是有点，太耿真了。没想到救世主是这种性格！

第一个项目结束后，为了三强杯，圣诞节要开舞会，各院的院长都开始教学生们如何跳舞。看着斯内普板着脸，教学生们跳舞的样子，格林德沃饶有兴味地发现他跳得还不错。

但到了格兰芬多这边就出了问题，女孩子们学得颇有兴致，但男孩子们一边看笑话，却在关键的时候碍于面子，没有几个人愿意站出来去和女孩子们练习。

格林德沃靠在窗外看他们上完第一次舞蹈课后，就拉着邓布利多去打扰了他们的教学。

“你们这些男孩子为什么这么懦弱，对得起面前的女孩子吗？对得起格兰芬多学院勇气的象征吗？”格林德沃把他的伴侣拖进舞蹈教室后，不理麦格教授气得瞪大的眼睛，回头彬彬有礼地对邓布利多伸出手道：“来吧，亲爱的，身为前格兰芬多毕业生，给你的学生们做个好榜样。”

被他以散步的名义拖来没想到他是打着这个主意的邓布利多啼笑皆非，只能忍着笑意，却不伸手，反而平静而故意地道：“可是，盖尔，我不会跳女步。”

他才不信呢！但这没关系！格林德沃微扬起脸，倨傲地把手搭到他肩上，另一只手却仍做邀请的动作：“我会就行。”

邓布利多却只是挑挑眉，伸出手，回应地与他邀请的手指扣到一起，另一只手则搂到他的腰上：“亲爱的，你真是大费苦心。”

在费尔奇张大嘴，本能地打开了音乐时，格林德沃平静地道：“只是向你们学院的女学生学习一下她们的勇气罢了。”

邓布利多带着他转了一个圈，看到学生们集体震惊的脸，突然觉得也心满意足。学生们只能呆滞地看着老校长和欧洲老魔头翩翩起舞，姿态优雅，舞步轻快，眼神温柔，满面春风。

麦格教授翻了个白眼，拍拍手，严厉地学生们道：“现在，在校长和格林德沃先生作出表率的时候，难道你们不应该站起来，好好回应吗？”  
  
男生们终于在脑子似乎断了弦的情况下都站了起来，开始顺着麦格教授123、223的拍子里，学着校长的样子一起跳舞时，麦格教授终于松了口气。

看到麦格，格林德沃突然想起什么，问起面前的舞伴：“开舞你准备邀请谁？”看邓布利多用眼神瞟了一眼麦格教授，他严肃地道，“不要给你的同事增加压力。”

邓布利多几乎要笑出声，他们转了个圈，接下来的动作中要把女伴举起来，邓布利多作势要做这个动作，格林德沃却快他一步，像他年轻时候一样，抱起他转了个圈，然后在学生们脚步都乱了的情况下，若无其事地又以女步的姿势握住邓布利多的手：“如果你要邀请我以外的人去跳开场舞，我就只能想办法让你去不成了。”

“盖尔！”邓布利多握着他的手，让他在自己抬起的手臂中再次转个圈，假装生气地瞪起了眼睛。

格林德沃握紧他的手，靠近他，也作出生气的模样：“怎么啦？这么重要的场合，你居然要和别人开舞吗？我还在呢！”

邓布利多当然没办法再气下去，只能像看调皮的学生一样看看他，小声道：“唉，我们又要上报纸头条了。”

“挺好的，我就喜欢和你一起上报纸头条。”格林德沃搭着他的肩，用理直气壮的表情道。

这件事很快再次传遍校园，老校长他的伴侣之间的事一直是学生们茶余饭后的谈资。哈利对这些不太关心，在下课后，从图书馆出来的路上好不容易看到了弗利蒙特，他犹豫了一下，叫住自己的弟弟。

弗利蒙特局促地站住，小声叫：“嗨。”

哈利轻声道：“最近生活怎么样？”他顿了一下，自嘲地笑了一下，“我真是不会聊天，是吧？”

弗利蒙特忍不住笑了一声，想到他哥哥在龙嘴下逃生并拿到金蛋的惊险场面，他抿抿唇，温和地道：“你是不会聊天，”顿了一下，他道，“我大概也不会。你说咱俩像了谁呢？”

詹姆和莉莉都是非常乐观，擅长与人交友的人物，但这一双儿子，虽然耿直，却有点耿直过头了。

格林德沃从上面的窗子看着这俩兄弟坐到一边，挥挥魔杖，让下面的声音放大，听着哈利道：“其实斯莱特林不错，邓布利多教授的儿子曾经是那儿的优秀学生，只是爸爸他们那个时候，这个学院出了大多的食死徒。”

弗利蒙特抓着书轻道：“可以理解，这边的环境，都比较喜欢纯血，喜欢纯粹的力量，还喜欢黑魔法。但也不是所有的人都愿意做食死徒，其实，格兰芬多……”他顿了一下。

想起虫尾巴，哈利点头承认：“是的，格兰芬多也有食死徒，而斯莱特林也有与伏地魔抗击的人。我们不应该因为一些人，而给所有的群体都贴一个标签，这样会让我们的判断出现偏差。”他看着弗利蒙特惊讶的眼神，笑着说，“这是格林德沃以前在宪章会议上的一个演讲，赫敏，她最近一边在推销家养小精灵保护协会，一边在研究他和校长的爱情史，真不知道她怎么能兼顾这么多事情。我只是一个比赛，就觉得想装死了。”

弗利蒙特想起哥哥的那个朋友，几乎喷笑。

他们一起笑了一会，哈利好奇地道：“我一直不知道，你和斯科皮是什么认识的？是在来学校的火车上吗？”

摇摇头，弗利蒙特说：“九岁的时候，我对角巷看飞天扫帚，他也在看，我们互相介绍的时候，他没有像别人一样问我，你就是那个哈利波特的弟弟吗，反而说我的名字很酷。我说你的名字也很酷，是天蝎座，和小天狼星一样。他说是啊，他和小天狼星是亲戚，他们家的人就喜欢指着星星起名字。”

想起马尔福的母亲是自己教父的堂姐，哈利点点头：“我都不知道，你九岁的时候，我真是……”他突然又想到马尔福说过的事，更加有点惭愧地摇摇头。

格林德沃无聊地听着，边敏锐地发现在另一个拐角里，穆迪也在关切着这对兄弟，他靠在窗后隐藏了自己，不让穆迪那只假眼睛发现。皱皱眉，警惕地看着对方，但更快地，他扫到有一个淡金色头发的身影，正夹着书向这边散步而来，而看到面前的这对兄弟，对方犹豫地停了下来。

上一世，哈利·波特有和这个叫马尔福的男孩关系这么纠结吗？格林德沃想想，有点茫然。他不记得哈利和什么人有过感情纠葛，报纸上没有说。但报纸上没说，并不代表没有，难道哈利·波特居然也有喜欢的男生吗？这个叫马尔福的少年，就是他上辈子的命中之人？

他想着，就听到弗利蒙特道：“我九岁的时候，你在忙啊。我认识斯科皮不久，你就差点被食死徒弄死，爸爸妈妈吓坏了。”

哈利想起魔法石的那件事，抓抓自己总有点乱的头发，这让他头上的闪电伤疤不经意地被露出来，他却没发现地叹口气：“我有时候真希望自己是个普通巫师。”

弗利蒙特看着那个伤疤，想起自己的院长兼教父让他体谅一下这个注定被伏地魔追杀的男孩子，他也只能叹口气，小声说：“虽然大家都说应该体谅你，但我有时候，真的不知道该怎么做，毕竟，你，要承担的事情，我们也不知道，能做什么。”

哈利轻道：“只要你安全，爸爸妈妈都安全，一切就都很好了。”

他们相坐无言了一会儿，哈利又道：“希望我的存在没让你在学校里难生活，但如果真的有，我其实也不知道该怎么办。”他说着，有点苦恼地笑了一声。

弗利蒙特看着他：“你不用担心我，我现在已经不在乎了。斯科皮告诉我不要太在意，因为他们就喜欢给别人贴标签，这样好像能让他们不会思考的脑子好过点。在学院里，大家因为他是马尔福家的人叫他蝎子王，他也从来不在乎。”

哈利松了口气道：“你有这么好的朋友，我都放心了不少。斯科皮，”他顿了一下，不知道这样说是不是好，“好像和他哥哥不一样。”

“因为马尔福家几代都是只有一个孩子，斯科皮和我说，他父亲对他哥哥要求很严格，有时候稍微玩一会儿，都会被责骂，说他这样会丢了马尔福家的脸。他反而是因为不被期待却意外地出生，没有那么多压力。”弗利蒙特轻道，“他说他哥只会用他父亲教的思维去交朋友，交的朋友其实都是跟班，没有人能和他一起玩儿，一起思考，他还得在别人面前维持马尔福庄园的荣光。”

哈利默不作声，正在这个时候，就听后面有个人阴阳怪气地道：“我还真不知道，我那个好弟弟，会和你说这么多！你们在背后说人，这就是波特家的风格吗？”

弗利蒙特跳了起来，不安地在他们两个人之间来回打量。哈利这时候突然发现，他对马尔福没有那么生气了，平静地和弟弟说：“你先回学院吧，有空来看我，弗雷德他们做了很多有趣的东西，我让他们借给你玩儿。有困难记得来找我，虽然我没那么有用，但应该还能帮点忙。”

点点头，弗利蒙特小声道：“你们，不要总吵了。”

哈利摸摸他的头，看着马尔福阴沉着脸瞪着他们，推推自己的弟弟，等他走远，才转头看向马尔福：“要过来坐吗？”

马尔福冷冷地哈了一声：“救世主是觉得谁都想和你坐在一起吗？”

哈利平静地道：“马尔福，咱们能正常点说话吗？”他顿了一下又道，“我确实不记得我六岁时候和你在对角巷见面的事情了，我很抱歉。但是，我想我们之间，总能有个更好的开始吧？”

马尔福忍不住向前一步：“什么开始？你要怎样开始？告诉世界，救世主又收伏了一个信徒？一个前食死徒的儿子？全世界都对着你感激的痛哭流涕？”

哈利忍住气，但他还是不由提高声音：“如果你就是这样看我，这样在意别人对你身边人，对你自己加诸的各种偏见，那你就和你的跟班一起，满足你自己吧。”他说着，再也忍不下去，转身就走。但走了几步，他又转过头来，看着一边的草平复了一下，却还是有些急促地道，“马尔福，我不相信，在现在，你的理想还是去做个食死徒！我不信你爸是什么样，你就是什么样！我也不信，你就能满足和高尔还有克拉布那样的人交流！我不在乎你怎么看我，也不在乎你不想和我，”他顿了一下，无措地挥挥手，“有什么关系，但是，你就不能和真正关心你的人。”

说到这里，他突然苦笑了，觉得自己到底想干嘛。退了一步，他垂下眼睛，“算了，当我胡说八道。回你的斯莱特林去吧。”

他说着，气冲冲地走了。

格林德沃看完全场，颇有兴味地支着颊看着马尔福站了一会儿，沮丧地低下头，半晌又装作没什么事的样子，抬头挺胸向他们学院走去。他又瞄了一眼没发现他的穆迪，兴冲冲地回校长室和他的爱侣分享八卦去了。

邓布利多从眼镜后面抬起头来，听完全部，一边无奈地道：“盖尔，你要有空，真心的，至少把新未来发的信看一看。”他顿了一下，还是忍不住道：“没想到哈利还会说这种话，我以为他会冲马尔福发个脾气就走了。”

格林德沃终于皱着眉先把孙女的信抽出来看了看，回复了一下，其它的信就不再看了，边写信他同时道：“你们最聪明的女学生正在研究我们的历史，因为这件事，他看了不少我和你的演讲记录稿。”

虽然哈利在和弗利蒙特说的话是引于自己的内容，但和马尔福说的话，基本是来自于邓布利多的一些文章了。

听到赫敏的行为，邓布利多若无其事地道：“哦，格兰杰小姐居然在研究这些了？我以为家养小精灵的事就够她忙了。如果她在研究的话，恐怕我们就无形可循了。”

“那正好，我可想正正我和你关系的名声，好让安娜早写好的你和我的交往史，找个机会，尽早刊发。”格林德沃利用校长室有限的材料做了点小饼干给他的爱人加餐。

邓布利多不满地看着只有一点点的小饼干，但还是拿起小饼干，沾着碟子里的枫糖，一手轻轻戳戳他：“你可真嫌魔法部不够忙。”

“他们活该！”格林德沃不屑地道，就着他的手把剩下的一点饼干吃掉，尝尝味道，得意地道，“我的功力还是没有减退吧？”

低低地笑出声，邓布利多伸手拿起下一块饼干：“放心，你的功力永远不会减退。”顿了一下，他眨眨眼，“至少在我这里，足够了。”

他说着边吃饼干，边继续处理公务，又突然想起什么，不抬头地道：“这次三强杯的记者负责人，你似乎没有怎么为难她。”

知道他在说谁，格林德沃嗤笑出声：“她看见我非常老实，我也就不想为难她。何况她写的夸张的部分，又和我没关系。她以为除了那杆笔，她还有什么？我只是吓唬吓唬她，她以为别人会像我一样好心吗？”说着，看到邓布利多手指上有饼干沾的糖，这位每天很闲的前领袖便拉过他的手，把他手指的糖吮掉了。

邓布利多手指发痒，只能笑着看他：“盖尔！”顿了一下，他温和地道，“你不能总叫别人闭嘴。这样，说真话的人也会在你面前闭嘴的。”

他知道，但他现在不想谈这个问题，格林德沃只皱皱眉：“我觉得还是有点太甜了，医生已经和我说过好几次，应该控制一下你的甜食。”

邓布利多迅速把饼干往自己这边拽了一下，眼镜后面，一双蓝眼睛瞪得极大：“你敢！你要这样，圣诞舞会我就邀请别人了！”

为了保证自己仍是圣诞舞会的开场舞伴，格林德沃决定，甜食控制什么的，可以暂缓。

但他们有舞伴了，他们看管的孩子居然还没邀请到了舞伴，格林德沃支着下巴看着哈利几次都与目标对象错过的模样，几乎要叹气想替他亲自去邀请。

哈利当然也很沮丧，他不知道该怎么和秋·张说。她是个漂亮的姑娘，哈利觉得她很顺眼。总要试着和别的女生发展一段感情。但是她总有很多朋友，让他没办法开口。看着德姆斯特朗的人就那样光明正大，无论女生和男生如何聚集，他们就直接走上前，向心仪的女生发出邀请后，在她手背上落下一吻，哈利甚至就想，格林德沃是不是也是这样？毕竟他也是德姆斯特朗的学生，要是他能把这个勇气借给自己就好了。

他几次三番都没有成功时，马尔福突然在他背后又出现：“怎么，还邀不到舞伴。”

咽下关你什么事这样的传统问候，哈利想，或许我可以试一试，他想着，只是轻轻摇摇头，然后像对罗恩说话一样感叹：“太困难了。女孩子们为什么总是一起走，不能落单一下，给个机会。”

马尔福惊讶于他的温和的语气，不由也顺着他的眼神看下去，然后忍不住道：“你不是要邀请她吧？”在哈利开口问之前，他叹气，“你太晚了！我昨天见她答应了塞德里克·迪戈里。”

哈利没有再说话，他有点不太舒服，因为他的缘故，很多人觉得他是故意抢了迪戈里的风头，他们并不支持他，即使他面对了危险的火龙，在他们心中，他也只是一个没长大的孩子。

说不定马尔福都想趁这个机会嘲讽他一番吧。他想着，靠在墙上，越过拱型窗看向下面女声叽叽喳喳地笑闹。

马尔福难得没有嘲笑他，只是道：“你，为什么不去试着邀请一下，韦斯莱家的小姑娘。她不是很崇拜你。”

“她以为我不会邀请她，所以答应了别人。”哈利没动，轻声道。

马尔福也靠在窗边，一直和他看出去，半晌道：“那真没办法了，你只能找个低年级的姑娘，随便一个，那些没邀请不能进的姑娘们，问她去不去。”

“为什么一定要有舞伴。”哈利有点绝望地道，“我们是去比赛，又不是比谁能邀请到漂亮姑娘。”

“你也可能邀请个男生。比如，”马尔福突然恶意地皱皱鼻子，“你的韦斯莱。”

哈利本来应该生气的，但他却气不起来，甚至不由笑了：“别在罗恩面前说，他想揍你很久了。”

“有本事他来揍。”马尔福哼了一声，二年级时候他们决斗过好几次，更别提他们从六岁打到现在。

他们互相对视了一眼，哈利先笑出声，马尔福扬起头，做出得意的神情，眼睛里却也有了笑意。

哈利笑了一会儿，平静地道：“说真的，马尔福，你不会去做食死徒吧。”看到马尔福沉下脸转过头来，他快速地道，“我无意挑衅，但我真的不希望你变成食死徒。”他说着，将额前故意留长的头发拂开，“我这个道疤怎么来的，没人不知道，所以，如果你以后的目标真的是，那样，我不知道该怎么面对你。我们认识那么多年，虽然经常吵架，当然也打架，可是，我……”

他摇摇头，苦笑着垂下眼睛，马尔福的气愤慢慢消失了，他没有说话，半晌才道：“怎么没有人问斯科皮会不会做食死徒呢？大家就默认我父亲曾经是食死徒，所以我一定会是，是吗？”

“你有这个倾向，德拉科。”哈利犹豫了一下，换了一个称呼，“你不喜欢赫敏这种麻瓜出身的巫师，你以纯血为傲，你甚至带着那两个，梅林啊，你为什么不能找两个没那么蠢的朋友呢？总之你带着他们嘲笑过其它的同学。”

“我是嘲笑过他们，因为我真的讨厌他们。包括你的那个万事通朋友，他们总是自以为是，我是纯血家族，我也以此为傲，有问题吗，不可以吗？如果不是他们先指责我不应该如此，我愿意理他们吗？大家各过各的，不就是《第一宪章》的基本要求吗？这种事你那个万事通朋友应该比你更清楚吧！但我有伤害过任何人吗？倒是格兰杰小姐，差点打断我的鼻子呢！”马尔福说到最后，几乎提高了声音。

我为什么要打断你的鼻子你不知道吗？路过的赫敏听到这段，以为马尔福又在找她朋友的碴，几乎要跳出去。格林德沃从另一边拦住她，比了个嘘，然后饶有兴味地拉着她一起在旁边听壁角。

我和校长的爱人一起听哈利和马尔福的八卦？梅林，我是不是又没睡醒？赫敏莫名其妙地皱着眉，却只能被迫听下去。

就听马尔福接着道：“你以为我想带着那两个，你嘴里的蠢货吗？他们家和我父亲有合作，我必须按照我父亲的要求，和他们联盟。你以为马尔福庄园就那么好维持吗？你以为我不想像斯科皮一样，嘻嘻哈哈，随便交朋友吗？你知道我父亲说，当别人把你作为救世主的时候，我应该假装喜欢你和你做朋友的时候，我拒绝了吗？我才不想要这种不真诚的感情。再说了，是谁，六岁的时候拒绝了我，冲着我……”他说着，突然闭了嘴。

大概是觉得自己太丢脸了，马尔福气得脸都红了，转头就要走。哈利却用力拉住了他，忍耐了一下，压低声音道：“我不敢和你走太近！我妈妈和斯内普教授曾经是最好的朋友，但他去做了食死徒，我妈妈和我说，她曾经非常痛苦，既惦记又担心却不能再和他来往。我父亲上学的时候，最好的朋友之一，一出学校就忍不了伏地魔的控制，做了他的手下，把我们家的地址出卖给了他，这才发生了那场战乱。我爸爸到现在都觉得，是他自己的错，没把自己的好朋友照看好。还有纳威，你知道他的父母曾经被食死徒折磨过，幸好格林德沃救了他们。但他家如此，你还骂他纳威蠢！因为你看不起这些魔法不如你的人！我怎么敢和你靠近一步？”

马尔福没有说话，他只是瞪着眼睛死死盯着他，最终，他退了一步，慢慢地骄傲地拂开哈利的手，似乎又回成了马尔福庄园的小少爷，平静地道：“哈利·波特，你可真是麻烦。”

他说罢，不再回头，转身离开。他每一步都踏得很稳，就像他家的教养打在他身上的烙印，不能根除。

赫敏这时候终于轻喘了口气，想跳出去，却看格林德沃支着下巴，轻道：“这可真有趣。”

我真不觉得有趣！赫敏抱着书，挺直背，轻声道：“先生，我可以走了吗？”

格林德沃似乎终于想起身边还有这么个小姑娘，他转转眼睛，突然道：“你还在为家养小精灵谋福利？”见赫敏一脸严肃又正经地点头，他道，“你太急近了，要知道，那些小精灵都未必感谢你，因为他们已经很久，不觉得自己应该自由了。像马尔福家那个多比，是少见的，你要想让他们觉悟，而不是让他们觉得你才是他们的敌人，还需要换个思维模式。”

他说着，背着手，溜溜达达着走了，留着赫敏抱紧手中的书，心里砰砰跳。她心想：幸亏他只知道我在研究家养小精灵，而不知道我还在研究他和校长的婚姻史！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马尔福这段话基本上是我看完《倒霉孩子》后的一个想法，这个剧本里马尔福曾经对哈利说过，其实他很羡慕哈利罗恩和赫敏的友情，而且他也不想做食死徒，不想按他父亲的要求走，只想好好打魁地奇，虽然他打得不好。  
> 当时觉得，少爷的学生时代，真是太，可怜了。  
> 1994年，美国古生物学家杰克·霍纳领导一个研究小组从一具6500万年前霸王龙大腿骨中首次提取出了恐龙的遗传基因材料。


	48. 下9.5

下9.5

事实上完全知道赫敏在研究什么的格林德沃才不在乎她怎么研究自己的婚姻史，他终于等到了圣诞舞会，在晚餐后，跟着开场的三位勇士后面，格林德沃牵着他结婚多年的伴侣，风度翩翩甚至颇为得意地划开了舞步。

罗恩挽着自己不知道怎么邀请到的舞伴茫然地盯了一会儿赫敏和克鲁姆，就不由把眼神盯到了校长与格林德沃身上，因为赫敏与克鲁姆而产生的惊讶都消失了不少。

彻头彻尾根本不明白舞会意义，以及与舞伴实在没有共同语言的哈利在开场舞结束后，就坐到了一边，连舞伴和别人跑了都不知道。直到赫敏坐过来，轻声笑道：“这不错，是吧？”

罗恩却不高兴地道：“你居然和克鲁姆在一起跳舞，你知道不知道他是个德姆斯特朗？”

“格林德沃也是个德姆斯特朗！再说了，魁地奇的时候，为了他疯狂的可不是我！”赫敏正色道。

哈利在他们的争吵中，微缩了一下脖子，忍不住道：“别这样，只是个舞会，何况这界三强杯，不就是合作，友谊，什么……”

罗恩和赫敏同时道：“当然不是，有人要用它来害你，你还没意识到吗？”

他们俩说完相同的话，互相瞪了一眼，同时转头不想再理对方。罗恩在哈利耳边道：“说不定克鲁姆就是那个把你的名字扔进去的。”

赫敏当然听到了，立刻转过头来，罗恩迅速做出理直气壮的样子，哈利忙做出了stop的模式：“别在这个时候，为这种事争吵，罗恩，你要不，嗯？”他绞尽脑汁地想着，“邀请赫敏跳个舞，就过去吧。”

罗恩看看她，他不是不想，但本能地道：“让她去和外校的男孩子们疯去吧！”

赫敏气得站起来，厉声道：“你根本就什么都不懂！你应该，在发现好姑娘们被邀请完之前，先说出来！”她说罢，转身站起来就走了。

罗恩嘀咕着：“你听她在胡说什么。”

其实赫敏说得很对，哈利怜悯地看了一眼罗恩，但他不想和罗恩因为这种事再发生矛盾，毕竟他们刚和好不久。话还没说两句，罗恩去看到他的长兄珀西走过来，轻声道：“我们反正也不跳舞，要不去散个步，避开珀西。”

哈利才要答应，却看到落单的马尔福有意无意地看了他们这边一眼，他便道：“你先去散步吧，我还有点事，要等一下。”

罗恩嘟嚷着：“好吧，我要先走了。”他说着，迅速溜走。  
  
他一走，哈利避开珀西，找了个不起眼的地方坐下。没过一会儿，马尔福坐到了他旁边，轻声道：“怎么，你的舞伴跑了？”

“你的舞伴不也跑了。”哈利靠着身后的桌子，悠闲地道。他发现，只要能调整好心态，马尔福这种说话方式，慢慢也就习惯了。这个人，可能就是，这德性。他心里嘲讽地想着。

马尔福像没话找话一样说：“一会儿会有别的节奏的曲子，可不只是这种场面活儿，我看邓布利多他们都没有走，你说他们会不会下场？”

哈利还真不知道舞会有什么安排，只能茫然地道：“什么节奏？”刚才中间有几个快节奏的曲子听着就让他觉得有点心跳加快。

他话音刚落，古怪姐妹突然换了一个曲子，和布斯巴顿的校长马克西姆夫人跳完舞休息了一会的邓布利多，正和格林德沃交头接耳说什么，不到几秒钟，他就笑了起来，然后顺着格林德沃的手站了起来，旁若无人地走到舞池里面，顺着他的手转了个圈，就在这首混着爵士风的快节奏舞蹈中活泼地跳了起来。

他们的舞步不差年轻人，轻快而轻盈，哈利记得他的舞伴开场的时候还在他耳边念叨着格林德沃那身礼服有点巴伐利亚风格，裤子上的刺绣非常惹眼，龙皮靴上的搭扣在舞蹈中叮当做响，高领双排扣的外套并没有系上，尽管他虽然有些年纪，但显得修长有力，邓布利多穿着一件天空蓝的巫师长袍，上面隐隐绣着各种天相，在活跃的鼓点中，随着他的摆动和旋转不断闪着耀眼的光。

哈利几乎张大嘴，心想，他是不是应该借个相机拍下来，然后寄给他爸爸妈妈？

马尔福没有加入这个舞池，只是看着学生们让开了更大的场地，围成一圈给校长和他的伴侣拍着手，看他们舞出各种花样，弗雷德和乔治不断地吹着口哨喊：“Bravo！”

他看着这个热闹，懒洋洋地道：“听说你们家和邓布利多关系不错，难道没见过他这一面？”

哈利本能地摇头，然后道：“难道你见过？”

马尔福道：“你应该找找他们在霍格沃茨婚宴上的照片，你也心太大了。”他说着，听这首曲子已经停了，邓布利多和格林德沃向学生们愉快地招招手，尤其格林德沃，如果他有个孔雀尾巴，几乎就要翘起来开成屏四处闪了。

邓布利多边笑，边摇头，拽着格林德沃离开，把舞会留给年轻人。大厅立刻暗了下来，疯狂的音乐飙得极快极高，马尔福突然趁着黑，一把拉起哈利：“来吧，试试新鲜的。”

哈利被动地被他拉进了几乎看不清人脸的舞池里，在他的带动下，摇头摆手，看着周边的同学一脸痴迷地舞动着自己，他半晌，终于跟着马尔福放开自己。就听马尔福大声在他耳边喊着，以防被音乐压下去：“你应该放松一下了！”

“你也应该放松一下！”哈利大声地喊回去。他们俩个似乎从来没有这样玩乐，尤其一起搅在这种浑水一样的场合中，对视一眼后，不由同时笑了，哈利跟着旁边尖叫的男生女生们一起尖叫了一起，马尔福见状，也不由和他和着音乐与古怪姐妹的粉丝同学们为这个气氛尖叫。

学生们疯成一团，邓布利多则和格林德沃终于撤出了音乐之中，走进校园散起步来。格林德沃再次嘟嚷：“要是你上学的时候有三强杯就好了，我肯定要在那个时候认识你，然后邀请你跳舞。”

邓布利多今天已经非常配合他了，但听到他的话，还是笑不可抑：“盖尔，我们那个时代，男的勇士是不可以邀请男学生的，你忘了？何况，我们当初一起环游世界的时候，又不是没参加过各种舞会。”

那还是阿不福思刚毕业，他们放下一切，跑去玩了几年，不但去看世界上的各种有趣生物，更跑到麻瓜的世界里，在他们的各种舞会中出没。若不是此，他和邓布利多的舞技为什么今天可以惊艳全场呢？

想起青年时代的荒唐事，格林德沃和邓布利多看着对方的眼睛，突然就都笑出声，格林德沃甚至说：“你记得我们有一次遇到多吉，把他一起拽去跳舞，结果他跟不上节奏，总踩别人，在场的女士们都不要和他跳舞了。”

邓布利多哈哈大笑：“当然记得，后来我们聊天聊得太久，忘了平安夜。结果你一直想过二人世界，又没过成。”

格林德沃却道：“还有一次，麻瓜世界的战争结束后，我们有一次在你暑假的时候，去他们大学的联谊会。”

那时候他们真的还年轻，邓布利多头发的赤褐色还很明显，他们看着麻瓜新兴的舞蹈，非常有趣，学了几次，就可以熟练地跳出来，那舞蹈非常疯狂，也很考验体力，男伴要把女伴举过头，顺着背滑下去，然后接住她后再抱着转好几个圈。好在邓布利多虽然个子高，但一直瘦，格林德沃趁他不备，就把他跑起来转了好几个圈。

想到这里，格林德沃趁着邓布利多在笑个不停，突然再次把他跑起来，舞厅里的音乐还能听得到，他就着这个音乐将他转了好几个圈，然后放到一边的花池上，微仰望着他，得意地道：“怎么样？我能力犹存。”

邓布利多又气又笑，俯视着他，看他眼角上浮起的皱纹，他当然知道，自己也逐渐老去，但他仍能从格林德沃得意的笑容中，看到他年轻时张狂的影子。这位看上去已经退休，但实际上影响力从来不弱的老头子，不笑的时候总让学生们，信徒们，甚至魔法部感觉到害怕与退却，但此时他却只能感觉到他老了以后的可爱。

想到这里，邓布利多微弯下腰，亲吻在落在他的额头上，小声笑着，轻道：“我替梅林保祐你，永远宝刀不老。”

老就是老了，怎么可能永远不老。上一辈子再过几年，他都该死了。格林德沃心里轻笑，面上却温和了眉梢眼角，侧头去吻他爱人的耳畔，然后恶劣地吹一口气，看他痒地躲开，还不忘回手挠挠他。

他们正小声笑着互相挠着对方，却听一个严厉的声音道：“西弗勒斯，你不能视而不见，这东西，他越来越明显了！”

“你要害怕，卡卡洛夫，就跑吧。将来若有一天，我会替你隐藏。”冷淡的声音从他们背后的树丛中响起。

格林德沃拉住邓布利多，无声地蹲下，听着这两个人争吵，等声音越来越远，才道：“他们的黑魔标记？”

邓布利多点头：“恐怕是，否则卡卡洛夫不会这么担心。”

“特里劳尼教授的工资，你涨得不冤。”格林德沃长长地唔了一声，想起上个学期的惊险事，接着微微沉下脸，“没想到，事隔十几年，又要开始了。”

“所以我说，我从来没想过退休。”邓布利多索性坐在花池上，招招手，让他一起坐下来。

格林德沃先皱着眉给他施了个保暖咒，才和他一起坐下：“这么凉，也不怕腿疼。”

“天啊，盖尔，我们可是巫师。还有，你现在说话的口气越来越像巴希达了。”邓布利多挽着他的胳膊笑，笑了一会儿，索性靠在他肩上，“希望这次，也和上次一样，万事平安。”

会的，阿尔，这次，我绝对不可能让你再落到他的陷阱中。格林德沃抬手摸摸他银色的长发，轻声道：“放心，梅林站在我们这一边。”  
  
第二个项目很快就要开始，关于要被勇士们救出的人质，国际体育部很快做出了决定，但在针对哈利的人质时，格林德沃突然道：“我们为什么不借一下马尔福先生？”

邓布利多吃惊地看他，片刻笑了出来：“盖勒特，你最近确实闲。”

老师们几乎要失笑，但看着格林德沃微挑眉的样子，他们还是决定明智地转过头。格林德沃却理直气壮地点头：“要不是你把精力全用在学生身上，我就不会这么闲了。”

邓布利多偏过头去不看他，克制住自己大笑的冲动，片刻一本正经地转过头来：“谁叫你那么早对外宣布退休。”

我宣布退休还不是为了看好你！格林德沃背着手站在窗前，没有说话，只是看了他一眼便无聊般地转头看向窗外，就听他转头愉快地对设计者们道：“我们就借一个马尔福先生吧。”

他们借走马尔福这件事，很快就传到了哈利耳中。多比一边将鳃囊草塞到他手中，一边眼泪汪汪地道：“先生，他们抓走了少爷。”

哈利握着这把草，不明所以反问：“什么？”

多比尖声道：“您的第二个项目呀！他们把少爷抓走了！说是你的宝贝！”

哈利终于明白了多比口中的少爷是谁，耳朵里一时嗡鸣，线索的歌声浮入他脑海：“如果一个小时……”

多比抽泣地道：“哦，可怜的少爷是不是要被人鱼吃掉了？”

我怎么可能让德拉科被人鱼吃掉？我们的话还没聊完呢！我还没和他说，我们可以做个朋友试试！他想着，握着鳃囊草对多比说：“放心，我不会让他被吃掉的！”他说完，握紧那把草迅速跑向比赛场地。

等巴格曼一声令下，哈利迅速咽下在纳威和多比帮助下拿到的腮囊草，跳下水里，向着目标游去。他焦急地寻找着目标，踢昏了阻挠他的格林迪洛，终于找到人鱼的部落，看着哈哈大笑的人鱼们，他的看到了被绑在秋·张和赫敏之间的马尔福。

马尔福一向有点苍白的脸在暗淡的水中显得几近透明，淡金色的头发因为他低垂的头而遮住了他的眼睛，几乎黯淡。哈利迅速游到他面前，轻轻拍拍他的脸，小声道：“德拉科？德拉科！”

他每说一句话，就吐出一点气泡来，但这没有影响到马尔福，他似乎沉睡下去，毫无知觉。这种他可能会在这里永远沉睡下去的恐惧摄住了哈利的心脏，他摸着身上却找不到一只小刀，而魔杖在水中只是喷出一些泡泡，没有办法如利刃一样。他只能转过头去向人鱼借他们的长矛，对方得意地摇摇头，大声道：“我们不能帮你！”

哈利四处张望着，湖地尖锐的石头让他眼前一亮，窜过去挑了最尖的一片，他迅速把绑在马尔福身上水草编的绳子割断，看着他晃悠悠地飘到离水面还有一段距离的位置，才松了口气看向其它人。他想去救赫敏，人鱼又令他恼怒地围了上来：“你只能救你自己的人！”

他一边盯着马尔福，生怕人鱼们反悔，又把他的人质抓回来，一边又张望着，看其它勇士什么时候才能把自己的朋友们救走，直到秋·张和赫敏都被带走，他却没有等到布斯巴顿的勇士芙蓉。时间一分一秒过去，他感觉时间越来越紧迫，看看还在上面的飘的马尔福，他果断地回身救下那个八岁左右大的小姑娘，在人鱼们围上来时，他用魔杖成功地发出一串咒语，威胁地道：“别过来。”

他说着，边带着这小姑娘躲开人鱼的围追堵截，迅速捞上马尔福继续向上游，带着两个人让他力气大减，而鳃囊草的效应正在减弱，他奋力地蹬着水，一边警惕地避着身边的人鱼。

当空气进入肺里时，他大口吸着气，感觉空气是如此甜美，超过他的想象。而马尔福这时也悠悠睁开眼，一时有点不明所以地道：“你在干什么？”

“救你。”哈利有气无力地道，他还在享受着氧气地美好。

泡在水里的感觉让人特别难受，马尔福转了一会儿眼睛，不能相信地道：“他们把我绑了让你来你救？你的第二项目？项目组的人是脑子进水了吗？我爸爸会气死的！”

“别提你爸，求你了。”哈利飘在水上，感觉有人把他们拉上了岸。他爬到岸边，先听到赫敏尖声叫着：“散开点，让他们呼吸。”才听到马尔福问：“这个小姑娘是谁？”

“好像是芙蓉的家人。”哈利索性躺了下来，看着有人给马尔福披了个毯子，他忍不住拍拍旁边的地，“一起躺会儿吧？”

他应该甩手就走，和他拉开距离，马尔福犹豫着，虽然没有躺下，却披着毯子坐到他旁边：“你救她干嘛？”

“一个小时快到了，不救她，万一人鱼吃了她怎么办？”哈利低声道。

马尔福翻了个白眼，几乎想提高声音，但还是咬着牙克制住：“你是不是傻？这是霍格沃茨！邓布利多会让谁被人鱼吃掉吗？你，你不会是为了等她，一直到最后才出来吧？”

哈利想了想，明白问题在哪儿，有些懊恼地道：“抱歉，我在这种事上一向没有你那么聪明！”

这句话让马尔福的脸沉了下来，他要站起来，但哈利马上意识到问题，一把抓住他：“你现在就要走吗？”

看着因为潮湿而胡乱贴在脸上的头发下那双绿眼睛真诚的目光，马尔福迟疑了一下，但还没有动，芙蓉已经扑了过来：“天啊，哈利，你真是太了不起了！谢谢你救了我妹妹！”她说着，在他颊上吻了一下。

马尔福的脸色再次沉了下来，哈利这次无辜地看他，眼神中示意地问他：你又怎么了。马尔福转过头去，他没办法回答，难道要让他对着自己在学校里死对头了四年，从六岁打架到现在的人道：你的脸我都没亲过！

这真是太恼人了！马尔福既舍不得离开，又被这突然渲染开的情绪搅动得五脏心腑都不舒服。这时赫敏和罗恩又尖叫着扑过来道：“哈利，恭喜你，因为邓布利多问过人鱼，你是为了救其它人才晚上来的，所以他们破例同意你这一项目是第二名。”

哈利心中一跳，转头看向抿着唇兀自不太开心的马尔福，轻声道：“你看，傻也有好处。”

马尔福气恼地站起来：“你本来可以是第一名。”

哈利没有动，他只是盯着马尔福问道：“你是替我感觉到不公平吗？”不等马尔福回答，他接着说，“谢谢你。”

马尔福不再等下去，他披着毯子迅速离开，不管哈利在他身后叫了几声，很快隐入人群不见。

罗恩终于开口：“你的宝贝儿，为什么，是个斯莱特林？”

赫敏反手拍了他一下，哈利终于坐了起来，故作不在意地道：“或许，是提醒我们，在这种时刻，应该忘记学院，互相团结？”

罗恩哈哈笑了几声，兴奋地道：“真没想到……”

听着他们的讨论，哈利却没有记在心里，只是望向马尔福离开的方向，若有所思。

远处的湖边，问完人鱼问题，邓布利多蹲在水边执起人鱼的手，轻轻落下一吻，看着这个姑娘笑嘻嘻地握着长矛沉入水中，才要站起来，已经有人伸出手来。他看着那只手上无名指和自己一模一样的戒指，含着笑搭上去，借力站起来。

格林德沃就像怕他被人推到水里一边，一步不离地跟着他，此时也是，活脱脱一个全天侯保镖。邓布利多小声道：“你不用看这么紧。”

“我只是不想离开你。”格林德沃低声若无其事地道，“何况万一人鱼姑娘看上你，要把你带走，我站得近才能抢回来。”

邓布利多为他的胡说八道而笑了，却听他接着道：“要是我们也这么年轻，你作为勇士，被绑下去的人，会不会是我？”他说着，转过头来，似乎还挺期待地看向老校长。

这是越老越活回去了吗？邓布利多几乎要笑出声，但想着十几岁时的格林德沃如果被绑到水里，然后人鱼们围着他唱邓布利多的宝贝的场面，似乎也很有趣。他想着，拖长声音，学着他们年少第一次见面后，格林德沃见了巴希达后，他那姑婆高兴的腔调道：“盖尔小宝贝儿。”

格林德沃一点也不觉得羞耻，反而长长地嗯了一声：“我觉得很好听，你以后可以多叫几声。”

邓布利多几乎要冲天大笑了，他忍着笑意，看着天空，悠悠地道：“天气真不错。”

格林德沃配合地看看多云的天，然后附和地道：“是非常不错，”他顿了一下，也拖长声音道，“阿尔宝贝儿。”

走到他们身后，正要过来向他说明新情况的海格一时住了嘴，甚至往后退了一几步，看着邓布利多笑得止不住的模样，调头就走，明智地决定，过一会儿再来和校长，及校长的伴侣说。

邓布利多沿着湖和他的伴侣慢慢走着，看着第二个项目结束后，学生们兴奋地边讨论边向城堡里走去，等人少了以后，才轻声道：“你觉得穆迪最近怎么样？”

他让穆迪看着哈利，却让格林德沃替他盯着穆迪，无论这是当初那个对食死徒追到底的疯眼汉，还是一个食死徒，他的盖尔都不会轻易让他遛掉。

格林德沃平静地道：“他故意在发现多比的藏身处后，还和麦格教授大声讨论马尔福先生被当成了宝贝儿，并且说了好几处在水下活动有用的方式，最后和麦格遗憾地说：这些孩子们都不好好上斯内普的课，不知道鳃囊草是最管用的。”

邓布利多轻笑了：“啊，这可是明面作弊了。不过三强杯作弊在历史上也是有名的。”

格林德沃接着说：“你觉得穆迪是酒鬼吗？”

从进入霍格沃茨开始，穆迪就一直拿着一个银酒壶，时不时就要喝一点。邓布利多就像个故意不喜欢用脑子的老人一样，装作不耐烦地道：“你就不能有话一起说完吗？”

格林德沃反道：“当然不能，我得让你多动脑子，万一你老糊涂了，该发愁的就是我了。”这话让邓布利多再次笑了一会儿，他才道，“我跟了他这么久，算过他喝‘酒’的时间，不多，但也不会超过一个小时。”

“和复方汤剂的需求时间差不多？”邓布利多平静地接口，然后叹息，“可怜的穆迪。”

“我估计你的凤凰社员还活着，否则这位防御术教授的汤剂就不够用了。”格林德沃继续和他散着步。

邓布利多赞同地道：“确实。不过，关键问题是，这个穆迪，是谁？”

从第一个项目开始，格林德沃就把目光锁在穆迪和哈利身上，试图找到他们背后的人到底想干什么。他不是不能直接击败对方，追踪形体不稳的伏地魔，但是魂器还没有收集全，如果不能把魂器都消灭，就算现在击杀伏地魔，他仍可以不死。

格林德沃以前瞧不起魂器，觉得里德尔用这种方式来显示自己的力量，追求永生，以欺骗食死徒甚至魔法界，让他们感到害怕和崇拜，是非常无聊的事情。但站在对手的位置上，他不得不承认，这真是一个棘手的问题。

邓布利多牵着他的手晃了晃：“放心，盖尔，我们有这么多人呢。”

“天下最聪明的两个人对付他，担心的确实应该是他。”格林德沃傲然地道。

邓布利多被夸了聪明也不显示什么，只是平静地道：“最聪明的两个人，是你和哈利吗？”

格林德沃挠着他的手心，看他绷不住笑起来，才板着脸道：“可能是你和波特先生吧。”

邓布利多哈哈大笑，忍不住又晃了晃两个人牵着的手，被他的伴侣牵得更紧点，再老实了一些。但他老实了一会儿，就又有点忍不住了，手指在交握的指缝间不断作怪，最终和格林德沃在手指上纠缠着玩起游戏来。

这位在人前总是沉静稳重的校长，一但和他的伴侣单独相处，就像回到了童年。何况他的伴侣总是假装反对，实则和他玩得不亦乐乎，更让他在有限的时间里无限放纵。

远处看着他们散步散得没完没了的海格想：要不还是先去约马克西姆夫人，然后写个信用猫头鹰来报告吧。反正如果有事，校长会叫他过去的。

他愉快地决定着，迅速从湖另一边消失。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过完圣诞节，三强杯第二个项目就进入95年了  
> 1995年，“伽利略”号飞船向地面传回首批直接取自木星大气内数据，这是人类有史以来航天器首次实际进入太阳系行星大气进行实地探测。


	49. 下9.6

下9.6

第二个项目平和地结束，校园里却不平和起来，马尔福整日里被人阴阳怪气地叫救世主的宝贝儿叫了好几天，烦不胜扰，几乎想请假回家，但一想到回家就要见到他父亲，又觉得还不如在学校里呆着。

他沉着脸忍了好几天，也骂了几个拿这个外号打趣他的人，在校园的天井里，遇到了来找他的哈利。

“我找你好几天，你总是避着我。是第二个项目给你带来麻烦了吗？”哈利拦住他。

马尔福皱着眉退了一步：“你少来找我几次，我就没麻烦了！”

哈利有点不太高兴，反问道：“现在你知道被人关注的麻烦了是吗？”

“我现在知道的是你弟弟的感受！因为你而被关注到底有多麻烦！”马尔福冲口而出。

哈利几乎不想再试图和他解释，尽管两个项目都名列前矛，潜在的危险目前也没有出现，甚至这一年和马尔福的关系都平静了不少，显然让他忘记了他和面前这个男孩子有多少差别。

可是，从6岁到15岁，他和马尔福认识的时间够长了。哈利知道这个男孩子不像他的父亲一样，对食死徒那么感兴趣。甚至连詹姆，他的父亲都和他说过：年轻人很容易被伏地魔那套简单的统治理念占有上风，他们并不是一开始就有恶意，只是好奇与兴奋，只是一但踏上这条路，想回头就非常难。

他曾经对哈利苦笑着说：“要不是斯内普对你母亲的感情，我很难想象，我们一家会变成什么样子。但像斯内普这样，能够回头的，太少了。所以哈利，尽管不喜欢斯内普，但是我永远感激他，感激他对你母亲的感情，感激他愿意回到正道上，尽管他不喜欢你，但他一直对弗利蒙特很照顾，对我们一家尽量照顾，不是吗？我们不能对别人要求太过分，他已经做得很好了，你也应该退一步，在你气愤因此而感觉到痛苦的时候，去想想，他其实也很气愤，而且很痛苦。但你有我们，还可以向我们诉说，可他谁有没有。谁，也没有。”

邓布利多以前和也和他聊天的时候，说起来这件事，遗憾地道：“我很惭愧，还没有找到可以让年轻人避免被热情冲昏头的方式，没办法阻止他们走向未来会后悔的歪路上。里德尔的模式有他优点，你看，哈利，不是每个人都和我们一样，对甜蜜怀有警惕。美好的，可以让自己意气风发，占有至高无上的地位，让所有人膜拜，看着那些崇拜的眼神，是多么高兴。但是哈利，如果这个眼神下面隐藏着恐惧，害怕，对未来的不确定，站在上面的人却没有发现，还以为是自己的力量让他光明正大地得到了一切，而没有意识到是他的力量只是让人不得不暂时跪下，一但有了力量就会给他反拳一击时，是多么危险啊。”

“可是没有力量的人，过自己的生活，不是挺好的吗？”哈利那时候天真地道。

邓布利多慈爱地看向他：“你能有这样的想法，真是个好孩子。但是哈利，不是所有的人都愿意接受自己力量渺小这个现实，更何况有更多的人，活在他人力量强大的阴影下，羡慕和无奈，会让他们无意识地扭曲。而里德尔这时许诺，只要你跟着他，就能获得强大的力量，可以藐视那些曾经让他仰头而望的人，可以得到他以前得不到的东西，即使这些东西本不该属于他。那些人，那些活在阴影中的人，毕竟比活在阳光下的人多。”

“老虎好打，臭虫难防。”在基本退休后，几乎和老校长形影不离的格林德沃冷哼一声，把手中剥了壳了坚果递给身边人，还随便推给他一碟蜂蜜让他沾着坚果吃。

邓布利多眯着眼睛愉快地拿过来，还分给哈利两个，才道：“要让人们意识到自己强大的力量不该被滥用，弱小的人不应该被无视，同时即使自己弱小也可以坦然自若，知道强大与弱小都是平等的人，这点，几千年来，无论巫师还是 麻瓜，人类一直也没有做到。”

哈利看向格林德沃：“可是新未来，不是挺成功的吗？”

“谢谢你对它的认可，小先生。”格林德沃并不觉得荣耀，只是平静地道，“但它之所以成功，是你们校长从年轻时代，就指出伟大假象下的阴影，我在此基础上，给予了他们干预、约束、利益，才让他们稳定下来。你没有见到当初圣徒有多少投入食死徒的怀抱，这就证明，我并不成功。”

邓布利多笑了，回身拍拍他的手：“我教了那么多年书，霍格沃茨还有人投入食死徒呢。”他说着，温柔地道，“我们已经尽了最大的力了。盖尔。”

哈利当时觉得，都已经尽力了，怎么还会有遗憾，现在他明白了。他看着马尔福，压下心中的焦躁，气愤与不安，学着母亲的样子，深吸一口气，试图讲道理：“德拉科，我知道这件事让你很恼火，不能做自己想做的自己，但是，你可以直接和我说。如果我们只是避着对方，不把内心的不满说清楚，我们就会误会，就像我永远不知道，我六岁的时候，让你受到的伤害。”

“别傻了，你伤害我……”马尔福恼怒地冲他喊道。

“如果你不觉得被伤害，你为什么一直记着呢？”哈利打断他，甚至向前一步，“我向你道歉，因为我无意识的话，让你在心里记了这么久，一直不能平静。但是德拉科，你要因为我的过错，让你自己走错路吗？你不为你自己感到可惜吗？”

马尔福一时居然找不到话来反驳他，这让他更恼怒，他口不择言地道：“是，我真是不应该为你记着这些，谁知道你想干什么呢！把自己的名字扔进火焰杯里，还嫌自己顶着那道疤不招摇？”

“我，没有，把名字，扔进，那个，该死的，杯子里！”哈利愤怒地一字一顿地冲他喊。

没有人的庭院里，两个人气喘吁吁地互相瞪着，哈利的眼睛里甚至浮上了水意。

我真不是一个坚强的人，别人都看错我了。哈利忍住要落泪的冲突，在心中对自己说。他想着，退了一步，无意识地挥挥手：“好吧，你这样想我，算了。”

他说着，再退一步，转身准备离开。

马尔福看他要离开，脑中突然空白了一刻，用力地拽住他。他力道用得太大，而哈利背对着他的时候，从来没有防范过他，竟被他拽得踉跄一步没有站稳。他本能地搂住这个童年开始死对头的腰，防止两个人一起的摔倒，却忘记了放开。  
  
男孩子露在校服长袍外的颈上，还有不知道什么时候做实验留下的未痊愈的疤，而且日晒让他皮肤不像女孩子那么柔软，他却忍不住把下巴贴上去，将怀里的人抱得更紧一点，就像看到芙蓉在第二个项目中为了感谢哈利送上的那个吻后，他在被惊醒的梦中所看到的那样。

如果从六岁开始，他才是和哈利手牵手一起长大的朋友，哪怕是在斯莱特林，哈利都不会把他扔在这里不管，让他一个人面对这一切。这个救世主就是那样，嘴上不饶人，其实心比谁都软，海格那个傻大个儿被炸尾螺炸伤手，他一边和其它人一起哈哈笑，却也会在没课的时候跑过去关心他手有没有被留下后遗症。

会吗？他心里有个冷酷的声音道：你们之间只是因为六岁没能手牵手吗？你嘲笑海格傻大个儿，他能容忍吗？你骂格兰杰泥巴种，他不想揍你吗？你们真能一直没问题吗？你和哈利，就算手牵手长大，不就是他妈妈和斯内普教授的翻版吗？ 

他想着，慢慢放开手，几乎要退走。哈利终于能转过头来，惊讶地看着他抿着唇，面色惨白，神色却有点恍惚。

你不能让他现在离开。哈利心里有声音警告他：否则你要犯一个你一生都后悔的错误。

错误犯的轻易，弥补起来却太难了。

他想着，迅速抓住马尔福的手，却看他恍惚间抬起的眼睛里，饱含着太多情绪：害怕，愤怒，惊讶，渴望，还有，哈利有点懵地看着那双眼睛的炙热感情。这种热情，他在自己父亲看着他母亲的眼睛里见到过，也在格林德沃看向邓布利多的眼睛里看到过。

这让他惊呆了，几乎要放开手，但感受到马尔福的回过神来的挣扎，他却立刻握紧对方的手腕，大声喊：“德拉科！”

意识到他看出了自己没有隐藏好的情绪，马尔福恶毒的地道：“你想怎么样？你想同情我？还是觉得恶心？或者你觉得很得意，人人都爱你，救世主！你的对手都爱你！你以为我愿意？”

哈利没有回答，他甚至没有犹豫，反而再踏前一步，伸出手给了马尔福一个拥抱，不理马尔福要揍他的冲动，他用力地搂住对方的背，凑在对方耳边说：“我没有，你知道，我没有！”

他终于明白他父亲的话：这样的人，他的愤怒，无处可说，因为他身边，谁，也没有。想起弗利蒙特说德拉科在马尔福庄园受到的严苛管教，无理的要求，想起德拉科自己和他说，卢修斯·马尔福曾经想让他，这个马尔福家的长子装出和自己很亲密的样子，他却拒绝了。

你现在不是谁也没有了，你有我。哈利心底小声地说。我可能不能阻止所有人滑向伏地魔，但我能阻止你滑向他。

马尔福挣扎不开，没想到这个魔法使得不错的家伙，力气也这么大，他不甘心地放弃，终于嫌弃地道：“你能放开了吗？这么热！”

不是来了人怎么办，不是被人看见又要说不清，而是这么热。

哈利无声地笑了，他放开马尔福，绿眼睛带着笑意看向他，马尔福这才终于道：“你疯了！这儿随时都会有人！你想明天上头条吗？别忘了丽塔·斯基特，她可是能变成一个甲壳虫。”

躲上楼上看笑话的格林德沃突然恍然，原来那个虫子记者真是个虫子！她是个未注册的阿尼马格斯！想来马尔福为了报复，帮了这个小虫子不少事，所以才知道她的形态。

哈利也惊讶了，因为自己的父亲，他当然知道马尔福的意思。未注册的阿尼马格斯有多方便也多麻烦，看小矮星彼得就知道了。他皱皱眉，突然笑了：“我得告诉赫敏，她一定会想出办法来的。”

马尔福微退开一步，离他略远点，他脸上的红还没有散开，此时却努力做出嫌弃而高傲的神情，似乎刚才那个拥抱对他没有任何影响，是大难不死的男孩来向他求安慰。

没想到哈利这时却突然道：“我们现在，算是朋友了吧。”

格林德沃站在楼上都要被呛住了，他不可置信地看着楼下的身影，就如马尔福一样惊呆了：这样，还算是朋友？

没想到哈利冲着从惊讶到气愤的马尔福理直气壮地道：“难道不应该先从朋友做起吗？”

他说得这么有道理，我都不知道该说什么了。马尔福和隐藏的格林德沃一起憋了一口气，同时浮上一个念头：这家伙是有多迟钝！

“你要是不满意，我下次就用海德薇给你寄吼叫信了！”哈利就像读懂了面前少年的想法，狡黠地冲他道。

大难不死的男孩，真是有趣，难怪邓布利多说他是一个有勇气又聪明的孩子，格林德沃完全没觉得自己这样的行为有多么奇怪，看着这对小年轻幼稚的你一句我一句呛声着走远，心底却浮起柔软的情绪。他的阿尔，怪不得会喜欢这样的孩子。他总是喜欢那种，有他不具备的特质的年轻人。

想必曾经，邓布利多孤身一人坐在教师台上，看着这个孩子，甚至赫敏，罗恩，纳威，德拉科，等等，都在想，如果他有这样的勇气就好了。

如果他有勇气在发现十六岁的格林德沃那统治思想背后的危险时，就敢于指出阻止就好了，甚至在发现他对邓布利多的家人并不满意的时候，能够敢于划清界线就好了，更甚至，在格林德沃逃开的时候，他敢于追上去，哪怕揍这个前男友一顿就好了。

但他一直没有。上一世的邓布利多，隐于霍格沃茨，从1910到1945，再从1945到1997。

格林德沃看着远远走开的格兰芬多和斯莱特林学生的背影，无声地叹息：他那个，看着坚强，心底总是软弱的爱人啊！要是他没有那么软弱，上一世的格林德沃在1945年就该死了，而不是被关在纽蒙迦德。

他想着，眼睛却瞥到另一边隐藏的穆迪。看着那阴沉的脸色，格林德沃想，他不会是要给他的主子放消息，报告这对小年轻的事情吧？

这个想法一出现，格林德沃兴致勃勃地跟了假穆迪一整天，直到他晚上悄悄送出一个猫头鹰。等穆迪满意地看着猫头鹰没影了而离开后，格林德沃才用了一个昏睡咒把那个猫头鹰击下来，抓着这猫头鹰和信，溜达进了校长办公室。  
  
邓布利多惊讶地看着他倒拎着一个似乎快哭出来的猫头鹰进了自己的办公室，忙从它手下解救下这个可怜的猫头鹰，看着小家伙气愤而害怕地冲格林德沃叫了两声，在对方转头看向自己的时候，迅速躲进了福克思的窝，让福克思差点喷它一头火。

展开手中的信，邓布利多先看向下面的签名，惊讶地抬头：“巴蒂·克劳奇？”

格林德沃一时没反应过来：“那个这段时间病得沉沉，总是不来的克劳奇？如果他假扮穆迪，难怪他不能来参加比赛了。”

邓布利多摇头：“你再想想！”

顺着克劳奇想下去，格林德沃终于想起一件事，皱起眉头：“可小巴蒂·克劳奇，不是死了吗？”他说着，突然想起一个很小，他几乎已经忘了的讣告，在1994年《预言家日报》上，和广告在一起的地方，有一个可怜的小方块里，提出了英国国际魔法交流合作司的部长克劳奇去世。他当时根本没在意，只是想一个部长去世，居然用了这么小的讣告页面，想来根本不值得一看。甚至这一世陪邓布利多去看卡卡洛夫交待食死徒名单的时候，小巴蒂·克劳奇被交待出来，他都没有在意，也没有想起这个讣告。

“那就得问问克劳奇部长，他儿子到底出了什么事了。”邓布利多看着信里的内容，随口道，看了几行，他皱起眉：“哈利和德拉科有另一种关系，马尔福家不可信任？”他不明白地抬头，“哈利怎么和德拉科，”他顿了一下，不可思议地道，“你让他们把罗恩换成德拉科的时候，就知道他们有这种关系了？”

格林德沃迅速摇摇头，撇清关系，他可不知道救世主上一世的恋人是谁，但想着世界线在他前半生的自动修复，说不定小马尔福先生确实和哈利有这种关系呢，毕竟他当时都死了，哪里知道这两个孩子后来发生了什么变化。他只好道：“我只是觉得他们需要加强一下友谊而已，毕竟六岁就认识，都想和对方交朋友，却总是不说。为了格兰芬多和斯莱特林能在未来对抗伏地魔中更进一步，我想他们可能需要好好交流一下。再说，你也不是担心马尔福先生被伏地魔的理念诱惑，有哈利看着，不是安全多了。”

邓布利多再看看信，皱起眉：“这样的话，马尔福家就危险了。不能让食死徒们看到这封信。”

格林德沃赞同地点头：“所以我把信给你拿回来了，你看看，我们怎么模仿一封。”

邓布利多看着信，想了想，敲敲魔杖，羽毛笔自动模仿着信上的笔迹写下几句话：“一切都按主人的安排，平稳进行中，将密切关注哈利·波特与马尔福家的一举一动。您忠诚的：巴蒂·克劳奇。”

邓布利多把信重新绑回到这个猫头鹰棚的公用猫头鹰腿上，轻柔地安抚着它，给它喂了点小坚果，把它送出窗外：“去吧，继续完成你的任务吧。”

看着猫头鹰飞走，邓布利多撑着窗框轻道：“还有最后一个项目，我们要好好计划一下。”

格林德沃道：“我会在项目里，一直跟着哈利。”邓布利多转过头来，格林德沃走上前去，站到他旁边，背靠在窗框看向他，“放心，我会向哈利借一下他的隐形衣，而且，”他靠过去，手指隔着衣服点上血盟与复活石，在他的伴侣耳边轻道，“有你在，我才不会有危险，你就是我的护身符。”

邓布利多握住他的手，与他一起贴住血盟，与他靠得近一点，才用只有他才能听到的声音道：“我怀疑，伏地魔在找如何能碰触哈利而不会被摧毁的魔法。”

看着邓布利多这个动作，格林德沃也很轻地道：“你怀疑，哈利的，血？”

如果血盟能让邓布利多把他带回现实，共享生命，哈利的血也可以重塑伏地魔的血肉，而让他共享哈利的保护魔法，不再受伤。格林德沃皱起眉：“里德尔，难道不知道，血的作用有很多？”

不止是他可以共享哈利的保护魔法，哈利也可以共享他的那虽不稳定，但确实暂时不会死的生命。

邓布利多退开一步，松开手，平静地看向他，格林德沃想了一下，微眯起了眼睛，若有所思地道：“你是想……”

看他理解了自己的意思，邓布利多竖起手指，点在他唇上，阻止了他的话，露出一个轻浅狡猾的笑意：“里德尔不懂，他永远不懂。”他说着，感叹地道，“如果他能懂一点点，对爱与生命有更多一点尊敬，他也不会走向这一步。”

对爱与生命的尊重？格林德沃也思考着这个问题，却也还是一头雾水，只能握住他竖在自己唇间的手指，轻轻地吻了一下，邓布利多也没有抽回手，任由他亲吻。他抬头看向邓布利多温柔地注视着自己的眼睛，心想：算了，想不透就算了，只要阿尔尊重，我就尊重他所尊重的。

第三个项目还在筹备阶段的时候，赫敏先遭到了无休止的考验，斯基特写的无比夸张的新闻让赫敏遭到了来自魔法界各地的尖叫，斥责她是个玩弄英雄感情的小妖女。每天在早餐桌上，她都能收到来自各地写满恶毒语言的信，尽管她已经按海格说的，不再看一眼，但一些尖叫信实她却无计可施。

早餐桌上大家都幸灾乐祸地看着又一封尖叫信冲向她，以她绝望的眼神中大喊着：“赫敏·格兰杰，你这个……”

尖叫信还没有喊完，居然变成了一个哑了火的炮竹，赫敏惊讶地转过头去，看格林德沃正拖着校长的手准备走向老师长桌去吃饭，听到这封尖叫信，格林德沃伸出魔杖阻止了它。赫敏感激地看了他一眼，听着校长关切地道：“这是出了什么事？”

“嗯，也没什么，就是，教授，那些闲言碎语的人。”赫敏慌张地收拾着今天到来了谩骂信件。

邓布利多立刻明白了，同情地看了她一眼，轻道：“不用把这些放在心上。了解你的人，永远因为这些无聊的话而疏远你。”

格林德沃微转头对邓布利多漫不经心地道：“你知道吗，亲爱的，我有时候觉得，格兰杰小姐确实是个了不起的女性，别说是女孩子了，就是男孩子，”他说着，有意无意地看了一眼罗恩，“遇到这种事，大概也不能坚持，反而心生疑窦。”

邓布利多笑眯眯地拽拽他：“你不心生疑窦就行了。”

这是警告自己有一不能有二吗？格林德沃心想，我不出手，别人也会出手的。他想着，微倾身小声对哈利道：“波特先生，你还没把斯基特小姐的特长和朋友们分享一下吗？”他慢吞吞地说完，冲着赫敏眨眨眼，“我们最聪明能干的女学生一定能解决这个问题，是吧？”

“盖勒特！”邓布利多带着笑的语调下警告地冲他道。

格林德沃只能摊摊手，表示爱莫能助，继续拖着他伴侣的手向前走了。罗恩看着他们的背影，先凑过来小声神秘地道：“什么特长，哈利？你居然想不起来和我们分享？”

自从上次马尔福告诉他这件事后，他们俩又谈了些别的，让哈利一直沉浸在这种变化中，还真是把这件事情忘了，他忙示意其它两个人凑得近一点，轻道：“斯基特，是个，未注册的，阿尼马格斯，和小矮星彼得一样。她可以变成一个，甲壳虫。”

赫敏听了以后，一时惊讶地呆住，半晌她无意识地把手放到唇边做出对讲机的模样，突然转头对罗恩道：“哈利，罗恩，你们太棒了！”看他们俩不解的表情，她忙小声道，“记得上次哈利说什么？窃听器！”见他们还是不懂，赫敏咬牙道，“她是一个未注册的阿尼马格斯，必须变成像一个窃听器一样,到处跑，而且能附到别人身上很近，却不被人发现。”

她说着，轻哼了一声：“虫子！她可真是……”她说着，眼睛转了转，用力地把那些没拆开的信撸到一边，“这个老巫婆，等着瞧！未注册？哼！”她说着，又用力拿过一个面包，狠狠地咬了一口，用力嚼着，像把斯基特的骨头都嚼碎了。看着她的模样，哈利和罗恩不由小心地往后坐了点。

邓布利多坐到长桌后，看着下面的三个格兰芬多，轻声道：“盖尔，你答应过，下不为例。”

“我可不准备对可亲的斯基特女士做什么。”格林德沃把面包和黄油按他喜欢的比例涂好，给邓布利多推过去，“她随便写什么，我已经懒得理了，但如果，她不按规矩来，而且这个规矩，是她自己宣称合适的规矩，那就不关我的事了，不是吗？”

邓布利多看看只有黄油的面包，皱着眉把坚果巧克力酱的碟子拿过来，却被格林德沃半中间拽住，他一脸警告地看向自己的伴侣：“今天才刚开始！”

格林德沃嫌弃地看看那碟巧克力酱，挥挥魔杖，其中一半立刻打着漩飘到另一个碟子里，他才满意地道：“现在绝对不会超标了。”

邓布利多皱着眉道：“你不能给我做了一辈子甜食后，突然让我戒糖。”

这还怪我从你年轻时候给你做甜食做错了吗？格林德沃望着他，邓布利多也回望着他，然后趁他不备的时候，从另一边拿过一只樱桃布丁，咬了一口皱眉抱怨道：“要不是你一定要我戒糖，我需要吃学校里这种食物吗？圣芒戈的医生的话有那么可信吗？”

“医生的话难道不可信吗？”格林德沃无奈地，“医生都警告过你，你的牙齿现在很危险了。不是一颗，是每一颗！”

邓布利多想到上次牙疼不得不去圣芒戈的下场，终于恋恋不舍地放下剩下半个樱桃布丁，想了想，他又把那半个布丁放到格林德沃的盘子里：“不要浪费食物，尤其不能浪费家养小精灵们的劳动成果，否则格兰杰小姐的S·P·E·W可能又要找上你了。”他说着，冲他眨眨眼。

我难道还怕一个四年级的小女生吗？格林德沃从长桌上向下扫过赫敏认真的侧脸，叉了一下那个樱桃布丁，尝了一口，皱着眉想推开，但在邓布利多的带笑的眼睛下，他还是慢慢地都吃完了。这个布丁在他心中及格分都没有，让他对霍格沃茨的家养小精灵略有不满，明明在在主菜上做得还可以，甜点真是一般水准，比他差远了！当然，主菜也比他做得差远了！他得在校长办公室开辟出一片地方做厨房，他的阿尔怎么能长年吃这种东西！

看着他的眼神就猜到他要做什么，邓布利多面上只是微笑，心里却满意地点头，他肯定，从今天晚上开始，他可以吃到满分的食物了。快一百年来，最了解他口味的人，不就坐在他旁边吗？必须得给他找点事儿做，要不他总盯着小年轻的过错，没看孩子们都战战兢兢了吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1995年，世界首例人造心脏手术在牛津成功进行。


	50. 下9.7

下9.7

他眼中战战兢兢的孩子们可想不到这种事，在赫敏忙着抓斯基特的时候，克鲁姆正忙着把哈利约出来：“你和赫－米－恩……”

“我们不是这种关系！”哈利忙道，他差点脱口道，我有准备交往的人了，但他还是及时住了口，笑着对克鲁姆道，“虽然只打过几次交道，那个胡乱写的女人你还不了解吗？”

克鲁姆想到斯基特，终于点点头，两个人开始了友好的散步。但这种友好没走几步，就被一个人突然打断，哈利看着说话语无伦次的克劳奇先生，本来想把他托付给克鲁姆，却又突然想到他父亲寄给他的信：如果有什么问题，立刻用魔杖发求助信号，不要相信身边的任何人。只有邓布利多和格林德沃，必须是他们。

哈利伸出魔杖，特殊约定的信号从他魔杖中发出，这个信号别人看不到，只有誓约过的巫师才能看到。没有几分钟，邓布利多和格林德沃就赶了过来，他们惊讶地看着抓着哈利的手念念叨叨胡言乱语的人。

格林德沃平静地看向克鲁姆和哈利：“两位年轻的先生，感谢你们做的事情，但接下来就是成人的世界了。现在天色不早了，年轻人要早点去睡觉。另外，”他把眼睛转到克鲁姆上，又转到哈利身上，“为了克劳奇先生的名誉，想必你们知道什么叫守口如瓶。”

哈利立刻点头，克鲁姆犹豫了一下，终于反问：“连我们校长……”

“你们校长，曾经是个食死徒。”格林德沃没有任何责怪的意思，只是流露出惋惜的表情，“当然，克鲁姆先生，我们不能因为一个人过去的情况而放弃他的未来，但是在关键时刻，我们总要犹豫一下，确定没有问题，才能和他合作。”

克鲁姆看着这位德姆斯特朗的校友，想着他曾经击败过伏地魔，还是点点头：“希望你们能早日找到答案，晚安，先生们。”

看他和哈利一起离开，格林德沃和邓布利多带着这位昏昏沉沉的人回到校长室，就见克劳奇突然清醒了一点，抓住邓布利多的手：“邓布利多，我做错了一件事，我儿子，那个食死徒，他没有死！我牺牲了我妻子，却只换回来这么个东西！我对不起我妻子，对不起你，对不起。”

他强撑着说完，突然神色变得又浑浊，对着虚空轻道：“韦斯比，记得要给各个学校写信。还有，我昨天给你的文件，你理解它的意思了吗？”

“夺魂咒中了太久，太多次。”格林德沃轻道，“不知道斯内普的药能不能让他好过点。”

邓布利多怜悯地看着他，用了一个小咒语让他安神而睡，才坐到一边道：“这就能说得通了。魔法部说是克劳奇的家养小精灵闪闪用魔杖放出了黑魔标记，而实际上，是闪闪没看住的小克劳奇放出了这个咒语。有所恢复的小克劳奇自然因为此被去年就跑出来的食死徒和他们的主子找到，拿到了任务，进入学校，找到哈利。”

他说着，轻轻摇头：“可怜的克劳奇，为他儿子操碎了心。可怜的穆迪，现在还在小克劳奇的手上，不知道遭了多少罪。”

“可怜的阿不思，为他们担心得头发又白了。”格林德沃接过他的话。

邓布利多闭了下嘴，明明想责怪他，却还是忍不住笑了：“盖尔，我的头发不可能再白了！”他说着，话题又转回正事上，“我们现在已经知道穆迪的问题，现在的关键是，他们准备怎么做。”

“他们肯定进不来这所学校，尤其他们的主子还只是一个不完整的人，所以一定会把哈利抓走。但第一个项目和第二个项目都没有机会，只能在第三个项目动手脚。而且第三个项目又是最传统的迷宫挑战。”格林德沃坐到他对面，“只要在里面神不知鬼不觉得将哈利转移到里德尔面前，任务就算完成。”

“霍格沃茨不能幻影移形，即使在三强争霸赛的场地里。”邓布利多靠进椅背中，玩着手指尖，轻声道：“只能将比赛中的道具化成门钥匙。但挑战中用的都是神奇生物，只有一样东西可以做门钥匙。何况这样东西，本来就准备做为门钥匙，把我们的冠军带到大家面前。”

他们对视了一眼，同时轻声道：“奖杯。”

格林德沃看着他点点头：“放心，我会跟着哈利，完成这个目标。”他说着，用魔杖在邓布利多和他一模一样的婚戒上敲了敲，一层莹蓝色没入这个戒指中，“当我在合适的时候，会把那边的景象传回给你。”

邓布利多点点头：“我会在哈利身上再放一个追踪咒，如果出差错，当然，我不是怀疑你，但如果有问题，我们可以迅速赶到他身边。”

格林德沃握住他的手指，锲入他的指缝间：“没关系，怀疑我也可以，毕竟我们都老了，出现失误也会更多，提前谨慎总比事后追悔来得要好。”

邓布利多和他握紧一点，把他拉向自己，凑过去轻轻亲吻着他，小声说：“你要注意安全。你说的，打不赢就跑。别让我担心。”

格林德沃没有生气，他只是亲吻回去，戴着的婚戒的手指与身边人相扣：“我的命只能握在你手上。比起名声，我更愿意让你把它握得紧一点。何况，我们还握着小哈利的命呢？十几年前没出事，总不能现在出事吧？”

戴着同样戒指的邓布利多手指与他慢慢握紧：“你记得，你发过誓。”

格林德沃与他手指慢慢握紧：“我发过誓，无论发生什么，永远不离开你。”  
  
多方筹谋期待的第三个项目终于开始，在比赛前，格林德沃找到哈利轻道：“波特先生，为了你与其它勇士的安全，我需要借一下你的隐形衣。”

哈利心不由一跳，毫不犹豫地跑回宿舍拿来给他，轻声问：“有多危险？”

格林德沃想了想，道：“无论出现什么事，不要慌张。我就在你旁边。” 

他在，就等于邓布利多在，哈利轻呼了口气，微低下头道：“能不要告诉其它人吗？万一，我要什么危险，我想他们不要提前就开始担心。”他有点不知道说什么好，抿了抿唇，终于抬头看向格林德沃。

格林德沃点头：“当然，但你自己不要露马脚，最后一个项目时，学生们的家长会来观赛。包括你的家人。”

哈利闭闭眼，再睁开眼睛的时候，已经镇静了下来：“我会的。”

“像你们校长说的，你是个勇敢的孩子。”格林德沃拿着隐形衣退了一步，“比赛里见。”

哈利之后就没有再和格林德沃单独交谈过，第三个项目开场前，家长们果然都来了，他的父母开心地拥抱着他：“哈利，我们一直有看报纸，真为你骄傲。”

他弟弟站在一边微微偏了偏眼睛，就像知道弗利蒙特想说什么，莉莉笑着搂过他：“当然，我们也在担心你，亲爱的。但是，毕竟你哥哥比赛很危险啊！人鱼，天啊，想到你居然在黑湖里呆了一个小时，那么冷，”

“行了，莉莉，一个小时而已，”詹姆还没开口，特意赶来的小天狼星满不在乎地拍拍教子的肩，“哈利能对付得来，毕竟一年级就追击过伏地魔。”他向哈利眨眨眼，“我教你的魔法有用吗？勇士还找不到个漂亮姑娘？舞会和你跳舞的那位不错，当然，赫敏我更喜欢。”

哈利忍不住笑了：“那个姑娘我不喜欢，赫敏和我只是朋友，不要相信报纸上写的，小天狼星！至于那个魔法，确实好用，”他顿了一下，“可我还没有用上。或许，哪天能用上吧。”

小天狼星可惜地看他：“雨中漫步，多浪漫，居然还用不上！你真是，还不如詹姆。”

终于接上口的詹姆开口：“哈利干得不错，尤其是愿意在湖里等着其它人出来，这点我满意多了。”

“我做这个可不是为了让你满意的。”哈利忍不住拍了拍他父亲的肚子，换来詹姆的大笑。

他边笑边看向自己的小儿子：“斯莱特林酷吗？虽然我上学的时候一直和斯莱特林的人不对付，不过你们学院据说有很多奇怪的东西，这下我们可以了解一下了。”

“了解了干什么？决斗吗？”弗利蒙特大概和斯科皮呆久了，也学会了他那懒洋洋的口气，“我们学院当然酷了，你应该和我们院长交流一下。”

詹姆笑意不减：“算了吧，让你妈和他交流吧，或者，小天狼星，你们做教父的一块交流一下，我就不了。”

他们没聊几句，就听着纳威的声音在他身后紧张地响起：“哈利，你不介意的话，我的家人想认识你一下。”

哈利忙道：“当然，当然不。我也很想认识他们。”他说着，和家人打了个招呼，就跟着纳威过去。纳威的父亲是有名的傲罗，伏地魔倒台后，贝拉特里克斯夫妇想抓住他们问伏地魔的下落，曾经对他们使用过钻心剜骨，但被格林德沃和邓布利多当场抓住，送进阿兹卡班。虽然他们去年因为伏地魔又越狱跑了，不过弗兰克·隆巴顿先生也在努力将他们抓捕归案。

看到哈利，隆巴顿先生笑着说：“虽然你教父也曾在魔法部工作，但是总是错过见你的机会，能见到你太好了，哈利，谢谢你对纳威的帮助。”

哈利忙道：“谢谢您的夸奖，但纳威在草药学上非常有天赋，我因为他的这个天赋得到了很大的帮助，而且纳威非常勇敢，和您一样。”他说着，看向纳威的奶奶，“也和您一样。”

老隆巴顿夫人难得微笑了，却转向纳威：“纳威，你应该多像哈利学学，你就不像他那么会说话。不过嘛，”她转过头来，“我知道莉莉，你母亲就能言善道。”

哈利不好意思地道：“我只是实话实说，我父母都说过您，也对您全家在伏地魔面前毫无畏惧感到非常敬佩。”

老隆巴顿夫人骄傲地道：“那当然，那个混蛋，就因为大家都怕他，当初事态才会变得不可收拾。如果都像你们校长一样不畏惧，他能撑得过几天？纳威，你也是，如果伏地魔真像他们说的，会东山再见，你也不可以退缩。一个真正的隆巴顿，不会向那种家伙低头。”

纳威嘿嘿笑了几声：“当然，我可是个格兰芬多。”

哈利跟着他们一起笑了，这时候看到韦斯莱家的人，才找了个机会离开，去和自己的好朋友家人见面。罗恩的二哥比尔才没几句，已经和布斯巴顿的勇士芙蓉聊起了天，显然双方都很有兴趣了解对方。哈利和几个朋友带着家人再次在霍格沃茨消磨了一个下午，听着韦斯莱先生还有自己的父母们一起说起上学时候的事情，他渐渐落后一步，四处张望着，看到了马尔福一个人靠在二楼的窗前。

他找了个借口，把其它人先扔下，迅速跑到二楼，轻手轻脚走到马尔福背后，准备吓他一跳，没想到马尔福头也不回懒洋洋地道：“你又准备干什么，波特？”

“准备尽一下刚建立起来的友谊，马尔福先生。”哈利收回了手，学着他的口气，倚到窗前的阴影中，一本正经地看他。

马尔福撇撇嘴，和他往常的不屑一样，甚至没有看向哈利，但是他望着窗外的眼神却温柔了许多。

“你父母没有来？”哈利小心地问着。

马尔福有些失望，却又用若无其事的口吻道：“又不是我比赛，他们当然不会来了。”

哈利看着他，轻声问：“你会来看我比赛吧？”

马尔福终于转过头来：“你希望我去吗？”

点点头，哈利突然上前一步，给了他一个拥抱：“希望。我希望你看着我比赛。”

感觉到他情绪有点不对，马尔福想推开他，却再次发现这家伙力气确实不小，只能任他靠在肩上，然后问：“你怎么了？”

如果，格林德沃说，危险就在第三项目中，他还能不能活着回来见到他的父母，见到德拉科？哈利没有动，也没有回答，但眼睛却渐渐变得坚定起来。他轻声在马尔福耳边道：“没什么，只是觉得，比赛完了，我们是不是可以从朋友关系更近一步了？”

想到当初他的回答，马尔福忍不住恶劣地道：“怎么近？从朋友变成知心朋友吗？”

哈利笑了，终于放开了他，宝石般的绿眼睛盯着他：“你要是只想进到这一步，我当然愿意。”我还不想那么快呢！

说他迟钝，有时候还真是很机灵！马尔福翻了白眼看着他，然后执起他的手，在他惊讶的眼睛中落下一吻，接着撇开眼，不看他，轻声道：“你可不要随便输啊！”

当然不想输！

晚饭后，比赛开始时，哈利看着邓布利多宣布了比赛规则后，冲着自己眨眨眼的模样，轻轻呼出一口气，进入了迷宫。

从这里开始，所有的前面项目帮助已经没有任何意义，他只能孤军奋战，这里考验的是他们的智慧，反应，魔法能力。什么伏地魔，什么危险，在比赛面前，都要先抛开。

邓布利多坐在席上，从高处看着勇士们消失在暗夜的迷宫中，同时他的盖勒特也披着隐形衣踏入迷宫，紧跟在哈利身边。特里劳尼的预言是否又会像十几年前一样应验，或者，全看今夜。

芙蓉的惊叫和克鲁姆的怒吼让迷宫外的人都心里一颤，很快，有巡视的老师为这两个勇士发出了失败信号，但塞德里克和哈利还在里面。

几经波折，塞德里克和哈利合作击败了一个大型蜘蛛怪后，奖杯近在眼前。哈利看着那个奖杯，塞德里克也看着它，双方一边想象中勇士的荣耀，却又同时犹豫了。终于哈利轻声说：“一起？我们一起拿！荣耀还是落在霍格沃茨。”

塞德里克微震动了，他看着哈利的眼神，不由点点头。

哈利轻声说：“我数一二三，我们一起。”

不等塞德里克开口，格林德沃从一边的围墙中走了出来：“我要是你，哈利，就不会邀请他。”

他们两个人同时停住，不明所以地看向格林德沃。格林德沃却皱皱眉：“迪戈里先生，如果，我和哈利等会儿突然消失了，请你立刻用你的魔杖给学校里发一个求救信号，邓布利多会把你这段记忆展现给其它人看的。”

“消失？”塞德里克和哈利一时还没有明白过来，“怎么会消失。”

格林德沃不再解释只道：“如果没消失，我会替你们证明，奖杯同时属于你们两个人。现在，哈利，你来拿这个奖杯。等会如果真发生什么事，不用怕，我在你旁边。”他说着，给自己施了个变形术，就如斯基特变成甲壳虫一样，他变成了一只黄蜂，钻到了哈利的衣兜里。

哈利突然明白了消失的意思，他轻声而严肃地对塞德里克道：“这可能是个门钥匙，而且我想，它的终点不是什么好地方。塞德里克，麻烦你按格林德沃先生说得做，可以吗？”

感觉到了他语气中的危机，塞德里克退了一步，点点头，看他深吸一口气，按上了奖杯，接着，哈利在他面前消失了。惊讶地看着这一幕，塞德里克再退了一步，终于想起什么，用魔杖向天空发射了求助信号。

邓布利多站了起来，迅速进入迷宫，带出了塞德里克，听他紧张地道：“教授，格林德沃先生让你把我最后一段记忆抽出来给大家看。”

听了他的话，邓布利多的魔杖立刻轻点到他太阳穴上，一段银线从中抽出，被邓布利多挥到空中，哈利被奖杯作成的门钥匙带入不知名之地的场景让詹姆夫妇同时站了起来，其它人也倒抽一口气。

奖杯当然应该是个门钥匙，但它应该带着哈利到达主席台，然而他没有出现在这里。有人将门钥匙的目标的换了，换到了他们不知道的地方。

这时候，邓布利多的婚戒上突然浮起了莹蓝的光，邓布利多看着它，用魔杖点点自己的婚戒，就像格林德沃把这个魔法附到他戒指上进一样，接着他用魔杖在空中轻挥，莹蓝色的光从他的戒指中升起，在空中划出一个圈。格林德沃将面对的事情，同步展现到了广场上方。

这下几乎一半的人都站了起来，他们看到小矮星彼得和贝拉特里克斯挥动着魔法，从一块墓地取出一些骨头，接着彼得斩断了自己的手，与那些骨头一起放进一口钳锅中，再之后，他们惊叫着看着彼得用刀从哈利身上取出了一些血。

和大家一起紧张地看着这一幕的麦格教授眼角却看到穆迪正准备一拐一拐地准备离开，想起比赛开始前，邓布利多对她道：“米勒娃，看着穆迪，如果他有跑的倾向，击晕他，抓起来。”她突然转身，一道咒语击向穆迪，穆迪也立刻回击，但变形术教授的攻击术并不落于人后，这位曾经在二十年前的长桥之战与食死徒们殊死搏斗的教授，几个精彩的咒语就将防御术教授击倒，接着一个变形咒让周边的草地编成了结实的绳子，死死地捆住了这一位同事。

邓布利多一边看着这些，一边赞许地看向麦格教授，大家惊魂未定，不知道这里到底出了什么事。却见哈利被取了血后，因为疼痛而死死捂住额头的疤痕，蜷起了身体，而其它食死徒却紧张地把一块布打开，一个蜷缩的诡异的婴儿被他们扔进了钳锅，没多久，大家目瞪口呆地看着一个久违的魔头从钳锅中站了起来。

他脸色苍白如骷髅，大眼睛红得像血，鼻子像蛇一样扁平，鼻孔是两条细缝。

伏地魔！

场上有不少人几乎瘫了下来，甚至有些人不由绝望地哭泣出声，小小地尖叫声不断地飘起。魔法部长福吉连滚带爬地冲到邓布利多面前，怒气冲冲地道：“邓布利多，你想干什么？在这儿装神弄鬼，显示你的功绩吧？”

小天狼星先站到邓布利多面前：“福吉部长！注意你的措辞！邓布利多教授的功绩，不需要装神弄鬼！”

邓布利多平静地转过头去，无论受过多少责难，他都从来不生气，而是稳稳地站在那儿：“康奈利，我不得不遗憾地通知你，伏地魔恐怕真的要回来了。魔法部现在要做好准备。”

他刚说着，突然看到卡卡洛夫脸色惨白，便转过头道：“伊戈尔，怎么了？”

卡卡洛夫几乎想装腔作势地说没什么，但他坚持不住了，终于他崩溃地挽起袖子：“他回来了！阿不思！我们都逃不掉了！”

看着那个黑魔标记越来越深，这是黑魔王对食死徒的召唤，明眼人都知道是怎么回事，福吉终于跌坐到邓布利多旁边，小声道：“怎么办？我们可怎么办？”

邓布利多先转头看向卡卡洛夫：“伊戈尔，逃跑解决不了问题，你要是坚强，就能击败他。”他说着，又看向福吉，“康奈利，老朋友，这么多年，他都没有让我们倒下。难道他现在重新跑回来，就能了吗？”

福吉愤怒地站起来，指着空中还在同步的情况，看到受到召唤的食死徒们披都会长长的斗蓬，遮着脸，亲吻着他们旧主人的长袍下摆，他说：“你看看，他居然不会死！他居然还能回来了！而现在，连大难不死的男孩都落到他手上了，我们还有希望吗？”

邓布利多看着镜像中的伏地魔按着哈利的伤疤却没有事，突然挑了下眉，眯起了眼睛，接着果断地转头看向福吉：“当然！当然有！”他说着，声若洪钟地看向所有的人，“若我们畏惧，好主意就不会浮现在你的脑海中。只有你不畏惧他，那些能让你克敌的主意，才会源源不断地出现，让你应用自如。”

“但我们不是你。”人群里突然有人大声地道，“我们怎么可能抵抗他？”

坐在人群中的老隆巴顿夫人突然一柱拐杖站了起来：“无耻！魔法界现在怎么能这么无耻！面对敌人，就把责任全仍给别人，自己躲着享福？一但打不过，就宁愿投降，然后跟着混帐东西们一起残害自己人？”

大家在她面前，一时发不出声音，终于有人有胆子说了一句：“我也不想……”

“是吗？不想吗？”隆巴顿夫人冷笑，“当初有多人，跟着伏地魔兴高采烈地公报私仇，然后对魔法部说自己中了夺魂咒？敢不敢现在站出来！”

邓布利多走过去，把手轻轻放在她肩上：“奥古斯塔，不要生气。相信大家都会做出正确的选择。”

“阿不思，你就是太心软了！这群人！”老隆巴顿夫人气哼哼地道，但还是顺着他的手又坐了下来，接着她尖叫一声，“伏地魔要杀哈利！到现在还没有人能找到他们吗？”

伏地魔大约是使了钻心剜骨，哈利在地上疼地直打滚，赫敏不忍再看下去，捂着脸把自己埋进罗恩的肩头，莉莉紧张地握紧詹姆的手，但马尔福却只是睁大眼睛看向其中一个食死徒。

他认不出别人，怎么认不出自己的父亲？

斯科皮这时站到他旁边，轻声道：“马尔福庄园要完了。”

他转头看向自己的弟弟，两个人不由握住对方的手，紧紧握在一起，同时为马尔福庄园感到悲哀。作为食死徒中现在还最为富贵的家族，伏地魔如果回来，大本营会选在哪儿，简直不言而喻。

伏地魔兴奋地折磨了一通人后，让哈利拾起他的魔杖和他决斗。哈利躲在石头后面心想：格林德沃说好地在他身边呢。他想着，一只黄蜂从他口袋里飞了出来，对着他轻道：“哈利，在他说索命咒之前，随便用一咒语试试。”

哈利听着他的话，突然有了勇气，猛然冲上前，在伏地魔喊阿瓦达时，同时喊出了：“除你武器！”

两根魔杖突然像被连在了一起，红与绿色光不可分离，格林德沃看着这一景象，突然恢复了自己的模样，一道咒语分开了这场混战。

在三强杯现场的人不由欢呼一声，看着格林德沃挡在了哈利面前，连续的咒语像一个密集的墙挡住了食死徒的攻击，一道道蓝光如一条长鞭，让试图帮助自己主子的食死徒被击飞出去。

邓布利多对麦格道：“米勒娃，你看着点。”他说着，摸上自己的婚戒，突然从现场消失，而因为他的消失，空中的投影也化成了道烟。麦格抚着胸口，刚喘了口气，突然发现，被她捆在脚边的穆迪神色抽搐，渐渐变成了另一个人。

弗兰克·隆巴顿走过来帮她维持现场，此时看着面前人，不由惊讶地道：“小巴蒂·克劳奇？他不是死在阿兹卡班了吗？”  
  
康奈利·福吉已经不知道该说什么了，只能摊坐在一边，轻声道：“完了，我可能要引咎辞职了。”  
  
邓布利多此时已经赶到格林德沃身边，他冲着哈利道：“拿上门钥匙回去，这里没你的事儿了。”

哈利大声喊：“教授。”

格林德沃却在激战中还有空道：“听你们教授的话，拿上门钥匙回去。”

哈利咬咬牙，在他们建的防御墙上，喊了一声：“奖杯飞来。”作为门钥匙的奖杯迅速飞到他手中，将他带回了学校，而伏地魔愤怒地喊了一声，却只被邓布利多的烈焰挡在了面前。

伏地魔一时住了手：“邓布利多！没用的，你杀不死我！”

邓布利多平静地反问：“是吗，汤姆？你流浪这么几年，没觉得自己的灵魂越来越不稳定了吗？”

伏地魔沉下脸，不想当着自己的部下露出愤恨与紧张的神情。

邓布利多这句话让他明白，对方已经知道了自己的魂器，甚至可能正在消灭他们。他的日记本是没有保存下来，他知道，但还有拉文克劳的冠冕，斯莱特林的挂坠盒，伊索·瑟尔的魔杖！就算这些魂器没有了！不过没关系，他可以再建！再建！他是不死的，不可能被消灭的，因些永生膜拜的！

他想着，却依然愤怒地向对面抛出了索命咒，格林德沃在他施咒前就已经布下了恶魔护体，雄雄的蓝焰配合着邓布利多的咒语让食死徒不能向前还损失颇多。

“你不应该选这么一个地方，里德尔。”格林德沃还有心情和他聊天，“这可不是十几年前波特家，那儿小的施展不开，容易被偷袭。但这种地方，逃不掉的，是你。”

里德尔当然意识到他的话是正确的，他想了想，迅速地施了个盾咒，突然拉起一道不亚于格林德沃的防护网，带着食死徒一起消失不见，只留校长夫夫在这片坟地上。

收了保护咒，格林德沃也没有追下去，在没有找到所有魂器前，他们杀了里德尔也没用，他还会再复活。

邓布利多轻道：“我们得加快步伐了。”

在鬼火莹莹的地方，格林德沃依旧有心情牵起他的手，像散步一样走了一会儿：“静听你的差遣，亲爱的。”

“我可还等着你的主意呢，格林德沃先生。”邓布利多笑了起来，他们互相对视一眼，尽管新的危机到来了，他们却没有任何畏惧，甚至在等着最后的结局。走了几步，他们手牵手在这片坟地中消失，回到了霍格沃茨的长桥之上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于不用监视哈利和假穆迪了，也终于可以不用每天看着这个小年轻手足无措地处理感情事理了ＢＹ老盖  
> 1995年，首家网络银行正式开始营业。


	51. 下10.1

下10.1

夏日暑假中，在纽蒙迦德修假的邓布利多收到了一封来自英国小朋友的信。

三强争霸赛算是平稳结束，哈利在回来后向大家解释了最后他和塞德里克同时拿到奖杯的情况。但国际魔法监督协会与国际魔法联合协会的成员目睹了他最后与伏地魔被对抗的状态，还是认为应该把奖杯颁给他一个人，却被他强行推辞，一定要和塞德里克一起拿。这座奖杯最终刻上了他们两个人的名字，让他们平分了奖金。

伏地魔回来这个消息让魔法界人心惶惶，尤其格林德沃用即时共享的魔法方式让全魔法界的主要人物都亲眼见证了这一刻，英国魔法部不能像上一世一样，推诿责任，说邓布利多故弄玄虚。

安排好英国的事宜，当天格林德沃就回了新未来，为自己的圣徒发表了一番演讲。之后他用了近一个月，在新未来各个分部进行巡讲，为圣徒们鼓舞。毕竟十几年来，新未来进来不少年轻人，对伏地魔了解不足。为此，不少已经退休的圣徒重新回到了各个分部，协助他一起应对。

而邓布利多写了很长的一篇文章，为各个报纸所刊载，这位从年轻时代就能抵挡过新未来领袖银舌头的雄辩，此时自然当仁不让。

然而这并不能解决问题，伏地魔居然可以不死，还是让许多巫师丧失了信心，在食死徒的宣扬下，很快投降，各国魔法部再次成为第一沦陷之地。

格林德沃在巡讲的时候，不无讽刺地道：“我从年轻时候就没有期待过魔法部的作用。他们一向是好一时坏一时，魔法界光荣的时候，他们挺着啤酒肚沾光，唬叫着是他们把魔法界带向了光明。一但出问题，立刻缩起脖子对各位喊，魔法界应当是在座诸位每一个人的职责。”

他说着，好笑地摇摇头，叹息地道：“我一辈子，都没能让他们进步几英寸。”

邓布利多却一改绵里藏针的语气，锋利地道：“这是我们最危机的时刻，明明离胜利只有一英寸，大家却畏惧了。只因为对方放出了一个虚假的情报，放出了烟雾，大家就觉得光明再也不属于我们。却忘记了，即使最阴霾之际，阳光从来没有离开我们，只是我们忘记了它。”

面此时，他们的小朋友，勇敢地抗击伏地魔，同时让他们发现击败伏地魔法的哈利·波特给他们写了一封信：“教授，我伤疤痛得要命，我妈妈说还是应该告诉你们，而且我在梦中，看到了他的下一步。”

格林德沃站在邓布利多身后，看着这封信，冷笑地道：“里德尔，果然是个蠢材！”

当初邓布利多坚持让格林德沃跟着哈利，看着伏地魔到底做些什么，就猜过他一定会想办法取得哈利的血，而在墓地，他果然这样做了，这让伏地魔似乎赢了，但却让邓布利多有了更多把握。

魔法确实有超乎他们想象的力量，他们运用这些咒语，然而咒语还是时不是给他们以惊喜。比如伏地魔用在哈利身上的咒语，自从伏地魔给哈利留下一个不能去掉的疤痕后，这就成了哈利追踪伏地魔的感应器。但没想到，血的加持让他们的联络更深。

“我想，我们可以专注最后一个魂器了。”邓布利多道，“恐怕里德尔都没有想到，哈利会和他联系这么深。”

格林德沃遗憾地看看窗外：“你要去和那小家伙谈谈？”

邓布利多点头，怜惜地道：“真可怜，哈利还那么小，就要承担这么多。”

格林德沃算了算年纪，突然道：“也不算小吧？他这个年纪，你都开始给《今日变形术》发论文了，我都准备把实验室炸了，纽特都准备给莉塔背锅了。还有詹姆，他们都会变成阿尼马格斯了。”

“哦，盖勒特，行行好，闭嘴吧！”邓布利多无奈地笑了。

“你们就是太惯着他了。因为他是最小的！”格林德沃撇撇嘴，垂下眼睛，露出一个久违的不屑的表情。

“别忘了，你曾经救过他。”邓布利多警告地说。

我可救得不是他，我纯粹是为了救你！再说了，我救过他就应该看着他到老吗？这任务太大了，不适合我！我还准备和你第Ｎ次环游世界呢！

想起十几年前的混战，但格林德沃不准备说，他只能退让一步：“好的好的。”反正他这一辈子都不知道退了多少步，这种事退一下有什么关系。“我只是太遗憾我们的休假要提前结束。”

“只是为下一次休假做准备罢了。”邓布利多站起来，像是对任何事都充满信心。他的信心总能感染别人，让大家都觉得，困难没什么，总会见到光明。

格林德沃敲敲魔杖，收拾好行李，给海伦娜留了封信，挽起邓布利多的手，从纽蒙迦德的高塔上幻影移形。

自伏地魔回来后，波特家的住址就成为了最重要的保密内容，詹姆与莉莉立刻被隐藏了起来，毕竟他们是伏地魔的首要目标。在凤凰社考虑谁是他们的保密人时，格林德沃突然道：“我觉得这件事，还是我来吧。”

邓布利多惊讶地放下茶杯，看着他靠在窗边，也不看众人的脸，只是看着玻璃上的倒影，冷淡地说着：“恐怕伏地魔能让我说出来秘密是痴心妄想。”

“你不要再考虑一下吗？”邓布利多在屋内一片沉默中，率先开口。

格林德沃转过脸，走到他身边，俯身在他头发上落下一吻：“难道你还要怀疑我？”

“我只是觉得你承担得太多。”邓布利多握住他的手，轻声叹息。

“没你多。”格林德沃站起身，看着其它人各异的神色，“作为你的合法伴侣，我总得主动为你分担点。”

就这样，格林德沃成为了波特家新址的保密人，帮他们搬完家，格林德沃戳戳哈利的脸，又戳戳弗利蒙特：“除了邓布利多，不要给你们的任何朋友写信，如果不想你们的父母成为里德尔手里的尸体。记得给你们教授写信要怎么写吗？”

哈利点点头：“用公用的猫头鹰，不要用海德薇。”

满意地站直，格林德沃还是有点嫌弃地道：“你的魔法学得，哈利，真心的，除了黑魔法防御术，其它都有点差。等开学了，多和格兰杰小姐讨教一下比较好。”

哈利张张嘴，看着他皱着眉的模样，还是明智地选择闭了嘴，看着格林德沃退了几步，幻影移形，原地消失。

他暑假还没过一个月，他又再次在家门口看到了格林德沃，但更高兴的是，他看到了邓布利多。对方到达后，有点惊讶，小声道：“没想到，居然是沃土原。”他说着怀念地看了一眼，“变了不少，真得变太多。”

说罢，邓布利多轻笑了一声，大步向前，和哈利轻轻拥抱：“哈利，暑假愉快，希望你没有受到太多打扰。”

哈利也回拥他，然后不好意思地道：“虽然只是个形式，但是，是格林德沃先生要求我们每次见面的时候对暗号。”他说着，微退开一步，轻声道，“我们照厄里斯魔镜的时候，我问您，您看到了什么时，您说的是什么？”

为他的谨慎，邓布利多愉快地笑了，重复了哈利一年级时的话：“我看到盖勒特在给我们做柠檬馅饼，当然，这只是个玩笑。”

哈利想起邓布利多当时说完：这只是个玩笑后，才和他说，幸福的人只是把厄里斯当普通的镜子时的场景，不由微笑了，忙把他们带进屋里。格林德沃进去后，没有和他们说体贴话，只是在屋子里环顾了一眼。波特夫妇找安全屋的时候，是他建议他们住在这里。他曾想过，总有一天，邓布利多连这个地方，也不会再介怀。现在看来，果然如此。

和邓布利多聊了些家常，哈利终于坐下来，他双手交握，看了看他的家人，鼓起勇气看向邓布利多：“教授，我看到了他。他杀了好几次人。”他说着，忍不住按住自己的闪电伤疤，“我听见他很愤怒，因为魔杖的事情。他还抓了一个人，叫格里戈维奇。他在折磨这个人，钻心剜骨……”说到这里，哈利没有办法再说下去。

邓布利多的表情突然变了，他本能地先看向格林德沃，想到他曾经在伏地魔刚开始袭击新未来总部时，这位前领袖就先行一步，把老魔杖的使用权转到他手上。格林德沃早就担心，为了追求力量，伏地魔会来寻找老魔杖，而格里戈维奇肯定知道老魔杖在谁手上。

想到十几年前，那道索命咒后，格林德沃呼吸停止的那几分钟，邓布利多的脸色突然发白。当初伏地魔只是为了杀掉一个预言中的人就下尽毒手，现在，新仇旧恨，格林德沃都首当其冲。

看到他的脸色，格林德沃当然知道他在想什么，他走过去，按住他的肩轻道：“是谁说的，不要害怕？是谁说，阳光就在头顶，只是忘记了它而已。”

邓布利多镇定下来，拍拍他的手：“当然，我在你身边，有什么可怕的。”

哈利不明所以地看向这对老夫夫，邓布利多转头道：“一点私事，没关系，哈利，你接着说。”

有点惊疑不定地看了他们几眼，但想到他在写信后，疤痕让他疼醒的那个夜里，他所做的梦，哈利不由微微发抖。弗利蒙特坐在他旁边，比他的父母还快地伸出手握紧他。与自己的弟弟对视一眼，像是获得莫大的支持，哈利深吸一口气，稳住自己道：“他现在在马尔福庄园，我前几天梦到他，他在，他在，”他握在弗利蒙特的手上不由攥紧，才咬着牙说完，“他在强迫德拉科和斯科皮刻上食死徒的印记。”

不得不屈服的痛苦，从梦境里清晰地传过来。沉默中的颤抖，即使隔着不甚清晰的场景也印刻在他脑中。他疼得从梦中惊醒，蜷起自己也无法克制，只觉得如那一个多月前，钻心剜骨咒语施在他身上一样，让他从床上砰着滚到地上。

眼泪不知不觉从他眼底流下，不为自己的人伤疼，只为连接的梦境中，他看得见却摸不到的人。

弗利蒙特默默地把手帕递给他，哈利哑着嗓子轻声道谢，才抬头对邓布利多不抱希望地道：“如果这只是个梦……”

“我恐怕，这确实不是梦。”邓布利多抬起手，轻点点他的伤疤，“这个印记已经让你们的联系很深，而里德尔还取了你的血。他以为聪明，却不知道办了一个对他最错误的事情：他把他的一切都暴露在了你的梦里。当然，不幸的是，哈利，你的一切也暴露在他的梦中。所以哈利，你的暑假恐怕到此为止了，今天你就和我回霍格沃茨。”

莉莉微转过身伏到詹姆的肩上，几乎要哭出来，小声道：“天啊，都是我当初没有保护好他。”

邓布利多温柔地道：“莉莉，没有人比你做得更好了。如果不是你的保护，在面对伏地魔的时候，哈利不会拥有这样奇特的保护伞。你的力量，已经形成了最了不起的魔法，而这一点，伏地魔永远不会懂。”

拿着詹姆的衬衫擦了擦眼睛，莉莉转过头去：“教授，我们怎么才能更好地保护他？”

哈利抬起头：“或者，应该问问教授，我怎么才能更好地保护你们？”

邓布利多被逗笑了：“哈利，你已经做了很多，不能全留给你来做，否则要我们做什么呢？”

格林德沃在肚子里不出声地哼了一声：本来就应该让这个救世主做！但他没有表现出来，只是垂着眼站在邓布利多身后，手指仍搭在他的肩上，像是等着他的下一步计划。

邓布利多这时严肃地道：“虽然能和伏地魔思维链接很重要，但是哈利，我们还是要给你进行大脑封闭术的训练。因为伏地魔总会发现这一点，而且会把错误的消息传给你，以获取他想要的东西。但我们同样可以利用这一点，把错误的消息传给他的同时，来获取我们想要的效果。”

詹姆从不怀疑邓布利多的计划，立刻收拾好东西，犹豫了一下道：“教授，我可以提一个过分的要求吗？”

不等他说话，邓布利多看向弗利蒙特：“当然，如果小阿尔愿意和我们一起走。”

弗利蒙特听到后立刻站了起来：“不，家里不能只有你们俩！”

莉莉弯下腰：“虽然这句话很伤人，但亲爱的，你在这儿，我们才施不开手脚，明白吗？”

弗利蒙特咬咬牙，半晌闷声答应着妥协，但他不愉快地道：“我真希望我才是更大一点的那个。”

哈利摇头：“可千万别！”

格林德沃垂着眼睛，耐着性子看他们含着泪告别，活似永远不见似的，他终于忍不住道：“我说，你们在这儿多一分钟，你们的父母才更危险。未成年人身上有追丝，而魔法部半个地盘都落在伏地魔手上，哈利还和伏地魔有特殊连接……”

邓布利多提高声音，不高兴地打断他：“盖勒特！”

格林德沃只好偃旗息鼓，嘟嚷着：“好吧好吧！”

詹姆不由笑了，但他对着两个儿子弯腰道：“教授们说得对，你们在这儿才更危险，提前回学校吧。我相信，我们很快就会赢的。不像上次，要那么多年！”

用无痕延展咒将两个孩子的行李放进一个小袋子中，格林德沃冲着詹姆夫妇冷淡地点点头，詹姆却冲他抬手微笑地说教授再见，这让格林德沃突然觉得有点别扭。

这对夫妇上一世并没有活下来，也并没有第二个孩子。这一世，世界改变太多，让格林德沃也有点不确定。那种不良的预感让他顿了一下，在临走前突然对詹姆道：“记得我当初第一节课教你们的吗？”

詹姆笑了：“当然，”他眨眨眼，“打不过就跑！”

格林德沃扯出一个微笑：“那就好。”他说着，临时改变了主意，转头对邓布利多道，“你一个人带两个孩子先走，可以吗？”

邓布利多不解地看他，但下一秒，他便明白了什么，轻声对哈利和弗利蒙特道：“抓好我的手。”

等孩子们在不明所以中消失，格林德沃转头对詹姆道：“我担心，梦境连接这件事，伏地魔恐怕已经知道了，你们现在就搬家。从现在开始，到伏地魔倒台前，你们不要再和这两个孩子联系。”

詹姆和莉莉同时眨眨眼，但对这位校长配偶能力的信任让他们迅速和格林德沃转移。等把这对夫妇安顿好，回到霍格沃茨，看到两个孩子坐在校长室等着他，他再次重申：“暂时不许和你们父母联络，也不许回家，等伏地魔被我切了片喂鱼再说。”

你对切了里德尔喂鱼这件事要记多久，邓布利多转头冲他皱皱眉。

但更快地，他们都庆幸起那天格林德沃本能反应。意识到自己和哈利有了特殊连接的伏地魔在他们转移的第三天，终于将梦境中的地方找到，让食死徒移平了沃土原上波特家原本的住宅。

看到报纸上说的这则新闻，哈利撑着头，看向霍格沃茨的校长：“他不会放弃的，是吗？”

同样看向了这则报纸的邓布利多平静地抬头：“是的，我的孩子，他不会放弃，直到达到他的目的。”

哈利突然忍不住扔了报纸，站了起来：“您和格林德沃先生，不是现在黑魔法与白魔法中最厉害的人吗？为什么连你们都没有办法？”

邓布利多看着他抵制不住的怒火，没有说话，甚至温和地看着他。

但一边的格林德沃就有点不满意了，他忍不住站了起来，邓布利多向他抬起手，示意他坐下，他不得不悻悻地坐下，沉默而憋着气看着对面的救世主无意义的发泄。

“即使是最厉害的人，也有暂时不能破解的迷。然而暂时不代表永远，哈利，”邓布利多温和地道，“你知道为什么这次伏地魔东山再起后，魔法部陷落得这么快吗？”

终于把气都撒完哈利无力气地坐到一边的单人沙发上，半天没有说话，过了几分钟，他才意识到自己做了多么不客气又没意义的事情。他望着校长室混乱的情况，不知道该道歉还是先回答这个问题。

邓布利多笑了：“没关系，这些东西我有很多。”

格林德沃在旁边抱着臂阴阳怪气地哼了一声，换来邓布利多含笑警告的一瞥。哈利有点不安地看过去，邓布利多才道：“别理他。”

哈利小声道：“对不起，教授。”他顿了一下，又道，“我知道不应该对苛求，但是，”

“我知道，我懂，哈利，如果我的弟弟妹妹，还和盖勒特，像你詹姆和莉莉现在一样的情景，我大概也不会比你做得更好了。”邓布利多看着他的蓝眼睛里像是有无穷的力量，让这个成长中的救世主慢慢平息下来。

胡说，明明你比他做得好多了！格林德沃看上去闭目养神，实际上悄悄睁开一只眼在他背后眨了眨，但最后他还是闭上了眼睛，听着自己的伴侣和救世主谈话，脑子里却想到上一世邓布利多所承受的过去。 

父母的相继去世，妹妹死于混战，弟弟与他长年冷战，朋友与学生相继的战死，亲手将前情人战败后送入高塔监牢，好不容易稳定下没几年，伏地魔就从英国崛起，魔法界几经混乱，魔法部之后甚至时时想把他从霍格沃茨的校长位置及威森加摩首席巫师的位置上替换下来。

现在的年轻人啊，总觉得自己承受得已经非常多了，他不睁眼睛，靠在长沙发上听着自己的伴侣对这个小男孩的开解，心中露出久违的嗤鼻。

终于哈利想起邓布利多问他的问题，轻道：“是因为伏地魔不死吗？这让他们感到了害怕？”

“你以为，食死徒们虽然喜欢戏弄麻瓜，对自己纯血的地位如此看重，但他们真的不害怕自己的主子吗？”邓布利多对食死徒的行为轻蔑地笑了，“当初伏地魔因为你而消失，食死徒们也松了一口气。现在他突然重生，让这些食死徒怕得要命。因为这个，他们内部的人就支撑不了很久。比如卢修斯，他真的愿意自己的两个宝贝儿子成为食死徒一样，和他生活在担惊受怕之中吗？”

哈利有点绝望地道：“我也不明白，为什么一个人还能死而复生？当初那道咒语反弹的时候，没有杀死他吗？”

“你杀死他了，但他给自己实行了一个极为邪恶的咒语，可以让他重新回来。”邓布利多轻道，“我原本不想告诉你，但现在他既然回来了，哈利，你就要有一个准备。”

看到哈利的表情严肃起来，邓布利多才道：“你还记得在你一年级时诱惑你打开密室的那个里德尔的日记本吗？”

哈利茫然地道：“记得，但蛇怪不是已经被我们消灭了吗？”

“蛇怪并不是最重要的，最重要的是，那本日记本。”邓布利多说着，站起来，轻轻用魔杖敲了敲一面墙，那面墙便两面分开，向外推出一个小桌台，上面摆着一个木盒。

哈利不由站起来走过去，看他打开那个盒子，里面不但有那个被他戳穿的日记本，还有当初邓布利多请他用蛇佬腔打开的斯莱特林的挂坠盒。邓布利多当初说上面附着伏地魔的黑魔法，需要他帮忙清除一下，他还记得那个黑魔法让邓布利多都差点陷入幻觉。

邓布利多和他一起看着盒子里有点残破的一些物件，平静地说：“里德尔当初用了一个非常邪恶的黑魔法，他杀了人，再用魔法将这种力量使自己的灵魂被分裂出来，附在一件有灵性的物品上，造成了一种黑魔法：魂器。”

“魂器？”哈利重复地问了一句，恍然大悟，“这就是伏地魔不会死的原因？他分裂了自己的灵魂？”

邓布利多郑重地点点头，敲敲魔杖，盒盖再次关上，将这些已经被破解的魂器重新封回了这堵墙中，他才道：“他到底还有几个魂器，我们一时还拿不准。虽然有一个，我们已经知道在哪儿，但却需要放到最后再破除。剩下的，我们既不知道是什么，也不知道在哪儿。”

“你们要和给伏地魔传递错误信息的同时，找到其它魂器到底是什么，还有他们的下落？”哈利不可思议地问道。

邓布利多双手交握，有点感慨地看着他：“这种事，本不应该交给你这么年轻的人，年轻人牺牲得太多，太可惜了。但是，哈利，你是唯一一个，可以得到他信息的人。”

哈利看看他，再看看终于睁开眼睛的格林德沃：“那我们还等什么？”

“等你冷静下来，学好大脑封闭术。”格林德沃有点没好气地说。

哈利惭愧地低下头，邓布利多看他这个模样，微回过身，巫师长袍在他回身时，因为太急而飘起一层小小的褶皱。他的眉头也皱了起来，看到他皱眉的模样，格林德沃只好嘟嚷着：“好吧好吧，对年轻人耐心点！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉老伏，老盖，老邓三个人其实是各拿一种特殊力量的量子热核炮，三人互相忌惮，毕竟实力相当，有点美苏当初的感觉，但格邓这边有个哈利，哈利虽然没有这么强的能力，但有个非常独特且童趣的武器：反弹。而老伏并不具备童趣，所以没有另一个童趣武器：反弹无效。[二哈狗头]  
> 1995年，中国第一条沙漠公路，塔里木沙漠公路全线通车。


	52. 下10.2

下10.2

但耐心却不能让大脑封闭术突飞猛进，这对一个刚上五年级，连O·W·L考试还都没有参加的学生来讲，确实很有难度。他学了半个多月，只能勉强让自己睡觉的时候不要被连接上会因为伤疤疼醒。

这种程度当然不达标，但新的学年已经开始了，开学典礼上，哈利坐在长桌后，罗恩和赫敏一进来就先给了他一个拥抱。赫敏焦虑地抢着先道：“格林德沃先生给我们写了信，让我们都不要给你写信，以防被盯上。可是梅林啊，我看到了报纸，沃土原的事情，我几乎天天都心惊肉跳。你家里的人都好吗？”

“我想应该是好的，他们有保密人。”哈利谨慎地没有说出保密人是谁。

罗恩和他拥抱完再拍拍他的肩：“我妈妈吓坏了，每天都和我念叨你一百遍，我等会儿就得给她写信，告诉她一切都好。”

“替我谢谢她，圣诞节我得好好给她准备个礼物。”哈利也拍拍他的肩。 

他拥抱着自己的朋友，同时透过长桌看向斯莱特林的长桌，斯科皮一出现，弗利蒙特根本顾不上其它人的眼光，先扑过去给了他一个拥抱。斯科皮几乎是想推开他，但弗利蒙特不知道在他耳边说了什么，他显然非常震惊，终于不再拒绝，反而和他拥抱在一起。而德拉科·马尔福连和自己的弟弟都没有坐在一起，只是流露出傲慢的表情，和他的两个跟班坐到一边，甚至连看都不往格兰芬多的长桌上看一眼。

哈利压下心中的焦灼，和韦斯莱家的其它人打了个招呼，弗雷德咧嘴一笑：“没关系哈利，那个装神弄鬼的家伙可打不过我们，比起他们，我们都有，”他说着，向乔治眨眨眼，拿出一张纸。

乔治也拿出他们新发明的魔法玩具，这张纸一贴到他们的脸上，立刻长出一个长长的高鼻子，还冒着泡泡。他兴奋地和弗雷德异口同声道：“鼻子！”

即使如此严肃的时候，哈利也忍不住喷笑了。他捶了胞胎一把，高声笑道：“我们有你们就够了。”

“啊，欢乐，永远不要忘记欢乐。”邓布利多走过来，欣赏地看着这个玩笑。

弗雷德高声道：“教授，要不要来一个，五张一个银西可。”

邓布利多还真摸出一个银西可：“当然，当然得来一个，虽然我的鼻子已经很高了，但我可送给别人。”他说着，眨眨眼睛。格兰芬多桌上的人不由都笑了。

他拿过魔法玩具，轻盈地向教师长桌走去，刚站过去，要宣布开学，大门就被推开。看守员费尔奇一脸尴尬却又不知所措地跟在几个男男女女身后，这个场景让霍格沃茨的学生不由震惊，都转头看去。只看见领头的是一个穿着粉色泡泡袖，同色小褶裙，头戴粉色发卡，扭着微胖的身躯，长得像个癞蛤蟆一样的女士。

她睁着精明的大眼睛，傲然地走向教师长台，看向邓布利多，掐着声音，试图甜美地道：“邓布利多教授，你好啊。”

“多洛雷斯，好久不见，你在魔法部还好吗？”邓布利多平稳地伸出手和她轻握了一下。

“当然好了！我现在是魔法部执法司司长。这次正是替皮尔斯·辛克尼斯部长来霍格沃茨，担任黑魔法防御术老师的。”

罗恩小声道：“是罗洛雷斯·乌姆里奇，天啊，我爸爸说她超级讨厌，重心机，还黑心眼，欺下瞒上，而且总想把邓布利多从魔法协会赶出去。和斯基特那个老巫婆不相上下的讨厌。”

“我还真不知道，辛克尼斯现在是部长了。虽然福吉辞职了，但我记得，他们是想提名鲁弗斯·斯克林杰来着。”邓布利多终于露出了一点惊讶的表情。

“当然，当然，斯克林杰也不错，但是，毕竟不如辛克尼斯部长，尽责。”乌姆里奇咯咯笑着，她边笑，边从一个非常小的粉色包里拿出魔法部的委任书。

邓布利多却没有接过来，他审视着乌姆里奇：“我教了这么多年的书，都不知道一个防御术老师，居然还需要有助理。”他说着，越过乌姆里奇看向她身后的人。

那是一个壮实的小个子女人，和一个粗壮狞笑的男人，两个长得非常相似，都微有点驼背。

乌姆里奇道：“如果你从我手中接过这个委任书，你就会知道，魔法部要求霍格沃茨里多加几门课，他们是新老师。”

学生们小声地交谈着，一个个都紧张起来，完全不知道魔法部到底打什么主意，又发生了什么事。

邓布利多依然没有接：“首先，我是校长，是不是要加课，是我说了算。其次，”

“其次，霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术老师。”一个人慢慢从一边的廊柱里走了出来，他走的每一步都不快，甚至有点散漫，但每一步，那龙皮靴上的与鞋跟敲在地上的声音，都击打着人的心。

“那就是我。”格林德沃站到邓布利多旁边，微歪歪头，露出一个嘲笑，“是辛克尼斯往霍格沃茨派老师，还是伏地魔那个胆小鬼往这儿塞人呢？”

乌姆里奇身后站的两个人露出了愤怒的表情，同时抽出魔杖，但他们还没动手，甚至格林德沃都没有动手，邓布利多那永远藏在袖子里魔杖已经发出咒语将他们两个击飞。似乎这样还不解气，邓布利多又挥了挥魔杖，餐厅的灯上长出了长长的藤曼将这兄妹两人吊了起来。

被吊起来的人也试图拿起魔杖反击，哈利突然站起来喊了一声：“昏昏倒地！”而赫敏也跟着站了起来喊：“除你武器！”

乌姆里奇气愤地抽出魔杖，但更快地，格林德沃的魔杖已经戳到了她的颈间。他带着笑意，却冷如寒冰地道：“基于我的伴侣是个英国人，本着英国的礼仪，我可不想对女士出手。但如果你敢动一下，我就不想遵守贵国的礼仪了。”

不得已退了两步，乌姆里奇愤怒道：“霍格沃茨也得听魔法部的！”

“按照《第一宪章》，各国魔法部如果有出现危害魔法界的事宜，将受到国际魔法监督协会的责问，而我，是国际魔法监督协会终身议员。我现在有权责问英国魔法部，是属于英国魔法界，还是属于伏地魔！”格林德沃的魔杖并没有从她颈间离开，他眼神能将对方冻入极地，语气也毫无任何客气。

他当然记得多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇这个名字，就是这个无耻的女人上一世将邓布利多赶出霍格沃茨，让他的阿尔说出：只要不撤掉巧克力蛙的画片就行了，这样的话。

他上一世都没敢真下手的人，这群人倒是懂得过河拆桥，仗势欺人！

乌姆里奇在他的威胁下，不得不又退了几步，几乎要仓皇而逃。格林德沃虽然恨得牙痒，但当着邓布利多的面，他还是慢慢收了魔杖，看她节节败退，准备离开。

没想到这个女人在离开前，突然回身向格林德沃发出一个咒语，虽然不致命，目的也只是让这个前任黑魔王受点打击，当众丢脸。早防备着她的邓布利多在台上即刻挡住了她，接着一道魔法把她击出了餐厅大门。他还不忘把仍吊在灯的两兄妹一起扔出去，接着大门在魔法的作用下重重关了起来。

学生们难得看到邓布利多发难，此时安静了一刻，不由自主地为赶走了魔法部的派遣而欢呼了一声。格林德沃走回他身边，听他小声道：“我什么时候让你当防御术老师了？”

“现在你知道了。”格林德沃回过身来，冲着学生们摆摆手，似乎受荣誉的是他一样，接着小声道，“你一直有这个意思，不是吗？”

邓布利多叹息着笑了：“当然有，不过我没想到你愿意主动站出来。”

从对外宣布退休后，格林德沃几乎是半隐居在霍格莫德和霍格沃茨里，如果不是非常重大危及魔法界的事务，他根本不会出面。但此时他突然公开宣布要做防御术教授，那自然只有一个原因：盯紧哈利·波特，以防伏地魔袭击。

赫敏一边鼓掌一边转头看向哈利：“今年恐怕依旧不会安生。”

罗恩耸耸肩：“我们哪年安生过？别忘了，我们旁边坐着的可以最有可能打败伏地魔的人。”

对面的弗雷德道：“就算我们不找麻烦。”

乔治接口：“麻烦也得找我们。”

“不如我们找麻烦。”他们俩异口同声说，说罢，双胞胎得意地击了个掌。

哈利跟着大家一起笑了一会儿，眼睛却一直时不时盯着斯莱特林的桌子。弗利蒙特和斯科皮看上去还好，但是德拉科坚持不往他这边看一眼。

“听说马尔福庄园已经重新变成食死徒的总部了。”罗恩看他总往那边看，以为他是在担心弗利蒙特，“你是不是和你弟弟说一声，不要和马尔福家的小儿子走那么近？”

哈利没有回答好不好，只是转过头来，当没听见一样道：“我最近要被邓布利多教授特训，晚上会回去晚点，你和赫敏注意安全。”

罗恩好奇地想问他特训什么，但看到赫敏严厉地眼光，只能怏怏地转过头去。赫敏这次温和地看向哈利：“去吧，好好训练，哈利，邓布利多教授不会无缘无故地训练你。”

当然不会无缘无故，特别训练对于哈利来讲，有点过于高深。而即使如此，新的防御术教授依旧很不满意。  
  
“现在的学生都这么无能吗？一个大脑封闭术而已！”格林德沃用魔杖敲着手心，板着脸看向哈利，“只是先清空你的大脑，清空！”

哈利终于忍不住，睁开眼睛，有点焦躁地道：“教授，我没办法清空。我总是想到，”

“想到你爸爸妈妈，你的小男朋友？”格林德沃像是从不生气，靠在桌边只是挑着眉看他，“可是，你晚一天清空，他们就多一天危险。”

“我没有男朋友。”哈利忍不住道。

格林德沃长长地调侃地感叹了一声：“唔~~~，是，你们还不是男朋友，你们还是刚进入知心朋友阶段的校友。”

哈利有点恼怒地叫道：“教授。”

邓布利多这时推门进来，看到他们，眼睛眯起微笑的弧度：“今天的教学怎么样？盖尔。”

格林德沃走过去，轻轻地给了他一个拥抱：“虽有进益，但仍不满意。”

“不能太着急，盖尔，哈利还是太小了。”邓布利多轻声安慰着，“要对年轻人有耐心。”

我就是对年轻人太有耐心了。格林德沃不满地撇撇嘴，听着走向哈利的邓布利多轻声问他有什么困难。当说到清空大脑的问题，邓布利多点点头：“哈，我明白了，年轻人总是杂念太多。不用担心，放轻松，想点美妙的事情，来吃点糖，盖勒特昨天刚做的。”

他说着，向哈利眨眨眼，递给他一块水果糖，格林德沃在他身背后偏过眼睛，轻轻哼了一声。邓布利多把糖塞到哈利手上，冲他眨眨眼睛，才回过头去：“不是你叫我少吃点糖？我只好把水果糖分给小朋友们了。”

老魔王只是走到他旁边，没有同意也没有反驳，而是扶着他坐下，轻声问起魔法部的情况。哈利在一边嚼着糖，听着邓布利多说到魔法部不断地投降，成员在不断地被审查，混血的巫师和出身麻瓜的巫师被投入到了阿兹卡班，随时可能接受一个摄魂怪之吻。

哈利竖着耳朵，希望能听到马尔福庄园的一点消息。果然听邓布利多道：“卢修斯是不可能承认，他以前的主子现在就在他的庄园里，当然，他也不敢对他主子的意思违背。新传来的消息时，他们想让德拉科来杀掉我。”

格林德沃冷笑一声：“里德尔是越活越回去了，居然用起个小孩子来了。那孩子答应了吗？”

邓布利多沉重地点点头：“他不得不答应，马尔福夫人走投无路，居然悄悄找上了西弗勒斯，希望他这个斯莱特林的院长能多帮帮她的儿子。而且她找上他时，告诉他，德拉科在被下任务的时候，他的弟弟被莱斯特兰奇夫人的魔杖指着。西弗勒斯和她立了一个牢不可破的誓言，让她保守和他接触的秘密，他来照看德拉科。”

哈利嚼着糖的动作都缓了一下，他鼓着腮，糖在他口中渐渐化掉，在马尔福兄弟被逼着，不得不刻上食死徒的印记，接受这样不可能完成的任务时，他只能在这里，沉默地坐着，别无他法。

为什么人们那么想追求力量？为了统治，为了满足，为了私欲，或者，为了保护自己想保护的人。

伏地魔安排这样的任务，大概是知道了马尔福家的兄弟与波特家的兄弟比较亲密。他是怎么知道的？或者只是因为弗利蒙特和斯科皮的亲密众人皆知，而德拉科只是被威胁的一方。如果他知道，如果伏地魔知道，德拉科和自己的关系要更亲近一点呢？他记得格林德沃说过，伏地魔的摄神取念也是数一数二。

他心不在焉，倒是一边的邓布利多接着道：“不过好消息是，因为他们占领了魔法部，兰斯特兰奇夫人在古灵阁的账户不得不解禁了。”

格林德沃点点头：“我们可以抽个空去搜一下她的帐户了。”他顿了一下，若无其事地道，“考乌斯说，这对夫妇留给他，他亲自送他们，进监狱。”

难道不是下地狱？邓布利多没有揭穿他那个微妙的停顿，只是冲他微微笑了一下，新未来第二代的领袖会说什么，邓布利多怎么会不知道呢。

哈利嚼完糖，格林德沃就像有感应一样，转过头来，给了他一个虚伪的笑容：“我们可以继续练习了吗，波特先生？”

似乎水果糖里加了别的魔药，哈利微微平静下来，在接下来的练习中，他终于可以在格林德沃的摄神取念中多坚持一会儿，甚至他能读回格林德沃的思维，看到他的一些记忆。等他筋疲力尽的靠坐在一边的时候，格林德沃勉强满意地道：“今天只能这样了，希望你晚上睡觉的时候，记得清空自己，不要让伏地魔读到你的思维，但你可以试试去读他。”

“盖勒特，你太着急了。”邓布利多从一边的书里抬起头来，叹息地道。

有校长坐镇，似乎被他的伴侣特殊训练也不算难事了，哈利抓抓头发，微微放松了一下，邓布利多向他点点头：“哈利，休息一下，就早点回去睡觉吧。”

格林德沃也装模作样地点头：“对，早点休息，毕竟明天我们还要继续。”

继续就继续吧，哈利想着德拉科，看着这两位老夫夫，突然想到新婚姻法，他不好直接问他们的更隐私的过往，只能问了一个其它问题：“教授，我从母亲那里听说了一些关于斯内普，嗯，教授的说法。”他确定自己加了尊称，才看向两位教授。

“你为什么不向你母亲求证呢？”邓布利多含笑把问题抛回去。

“因为我妈妈总是更向着斯内普，我觉得她的话有些太，”哈利有点无措地道，“感性了。”

听到这种定义，邓布利多轻笑了：“那好吧，孩子，你要问些什么呢？”

虽然得到了许可，哈利还是有点不安地道：“就是，斯内普教授的父亲是麻瓜，母亲是一个显赫的，纯血家族。但我不明白的是，他的父母结婚时，您和格林德沃先生的新婚姻法已经开始实施了。”

即使如此，斯内普的父母也没有让他感受到家庭的温暖，没有让巫师与麻瓜有和解的可能，没有让斯内普获得推开伏地魔诱惑的力量。

显然明白了他的问题意义所在，邓布利多轻声叹息了：“哈利，婚姻法保证的是，所有人都有平等自由结婚的权利，以及在婚姻不得不结束时，能保护双方的利益。他不能改变人，不能保证人的感情不变，不能保证热恋结束后，麻瓜或巫师的一方，还喜欢对方而不介意对方的身份。”

“但是，”哈利急切地道，“婚姻法允许，巫师与麻瓜如果离婚的话，可以让麻瓜的一方，一忘皆空啊！”

“是的，当然是。但是，哈利，如果她不想忘记呢？”邓布利多双手交握，悲悯地看着他，“我们对所爱的人，总会忍不住退让，或许再忍一忍，就会有改变呢。”  
  
“但现实中，忍耐只带来了悲痛。”哈利想着母亲告诉自己那些斯内普的一点点过去，让他和弗利蒙特对来自斯莱特林学院的学生要在该宽容的时候宽容，想到德拉科现在因为马尔福庄园，为了他的父母，长久以来不得不做的一切，“为什么在第一次不说出来？”

“因为我们害怕伤害我们爱着的人。”邓布利多看着他，“爱。哈利，总是那么伟大，但也很脆弱。”

格林德沃靠在门边，没有插话。

他听着邓布利多对救世主开解的话，却想着，上一世邓布利多，从1900年开始，难道不知道他格林德沃是什么人吗？

知道！当然知道！阿不思那么聪明！他的爱人一直知道，却一直没有来阻止他。从他组织圣徒，到带给欧洲巫师界战争，从来没有来过。从来，没有。恐怕即使没有血盟，邓布利多也不会来。  
  
上一世，他一直等着，等着阿不思能站到他面前，哪怕教训他一顿，但是他的阿不思一直不来。他那时想：是不是他的阿尔已经不爱他了，毕竟他们有那么深的痛苦过往。是不是他已经爱上别人了？他的阿尔身边，也有优秀的人。他等待着，怒火中烧，恨不得把和邓布利有关的人都烧成灰！

他的阿尔，为什么不能只看向他一个人？！

可是他没有想过，当初的邓布利多，是不是就像他现在说得这样，在霍格沃茨里，他一个人的时候，是不是也在想，甚至至1945年决战前都一直在想：说不定哪一天，盖勒特就不这样想了，就会改变，会意识到错误？再等一等吧。

他等了多久呢？  
  
等到心如死灰，没有再可能复燃的一点火星。

格林德沃出着神，半晌，才看到一边哈利低下头，小声道：“那多痛苦，那样一直等下去。”

不知道是否有希望，是否有未来的等待，难道不会痛苦，不会绝望吗？  
  
想到自己年轻时去巴希达家门前去找盖勒特的那天，邓布利多表情更温柔，笑意加深：“哈利，当爱情来时，哪怕是痛苦，拥抱它，否则，你永远不知道你是否还能抓住。”

“行了行了，不早了，有空想这些，不如想想，怎么才能找到伏地魔最后一个魂器，那时候，想怎么拥抱爱都可以。”格林德沃终于拍拍手，插进这一老一少的谈话中，开始逐客。

哈利也意识到时间不早，匆匆和校长与新任的防御术教授道了晚安，向格兰芬多塔楼赶去。

等他离开后，格林德沃向着靠进沙发背里的邓布利多走过去。他绕到沙发背面，突然从背后搂住邓布利多。邓布利多一时惊讶地睁大眼睛，但更快地，他轻笑了，拍拍他搂在自己脖子上的手背：“怎么了？这么大年纪，突然又决定要撒娇？”  
  
“阿尔。”格林德沃把脸埋在他颈间，呼吸拂到老校长的银色长发上，声音轻得像要飘出窗外，“你可千万要，比我活得长啊。”

无论这次战况如何，他都不会让邓布利多在他之前出事了。在邓布利多的死讯中等待死神，有一次就够了。  
  
老校长错愕地回头看他，虽然他的盖勒特眼神平静，却不像玩笑，那平静的眼神下熔岩翻滚。他想说：你考虑这个太早了。但最终，他逸出无奈的叹息：“你这样太……自私了。” 

格林德沃依旧在他背后搂着他的脖子，没有起身，只是闭上眼睛，即使他年纪已经足够现任的所有的学生叫爷爷了，他竟然还能拿出甜蜜的腔调：“阿尔，你就纵容我这一回吧。”

你会幸福的！一百多年前，这个人青年时代也是这样紧紧搂着他，像诅咒一样说着：你会幸福的，阿不思·邓布利多。即使将来要走向另一个世界，也一定比我姑婆活得时间还长，然后安详地死在一个精致的四柱床上。

看来你不仅是让我比巴希达活得长，还要求我比你活得长呢！可我怎么好把你一个人扔在那个世界，而你又怎么好把我一个人留在此间？

邓布利多想着，却没有露出一点声色，只是握住他的手腕，像哄着一个孩子，又像温柔地叹息：“好的，我答应你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1995年，中国“863计划”重大科研“洋底探测系统”的试验任务圆满完成。


	53. 下10.3

下10.3

这样的对话只是一瞬间，他们很快就有各自的事情要处理，伏地魔重现人间，带来的不止是恐惧，高压，还有大战在即的急迫感。搜察贝拉特里克丝的古灵阁账户很快得到执行，毕竟她的财富有很大一笔来自莱斯特兰奇家族，但这个家族还有一位重要人物，虽然隐居很久，却依旧有权要求古灵阁的妖精们开主启一部分莱斯特兰奇家族的金库。

莉塔·莱斯特兰奇，这位婚后也没有将姓改为夫姓的女性，白发苍苍，却傲然地抬起头，站在古灵阁的妖精面前，要求打开贝拉特里克丝已解封的金库门时，古灵阁一时也为难了。

“可是，女士，莱斯特兰奇夫人还有一半布莱克家族的继承权，这一部分，即使是小天儿狼星·布莱克先生亲自前来，也无法要求打开。”古灵阁的妖精同样傲慢而客气地道。

莉塔偏偏头，上下打量着他们，最终冷淡地轻声笑了：“既然如此，我不看她的金库，我要看她丈夫的金库，足够了吧？这一部分，可是我们家族的东西。”

披着隐形衣跟在她身后的哈利有点紧张地握紧了魔杖，不明白格林德沃为什么不亲自出马，而是让自己来保护这位老夫人。就算格林德沃不出马，这位夫人的丈夫曾经是傲罗部主任，后来也担任过执法司司长，肯定比自己能力强。

赫敏同样紧张，她也不明白为什么格林德沃要求他们三人组来保护这位莱斯特兰奇家目前最年长最有势力的家长，还要求哈利不得露面，而让他们两个做保镖。

“所以你到底是为什么呢，盖勒特。”站在古灵阁银行顶上，将自己用隐形咒语藏起来的一对夫夫这时正聊着天。

“不为什么。”格林德沃靠在古灵阁房顶的墙上，“只是看个笑话，让伏地魔意识到，他连几个毛孩子都对付不了。让他明白，面对哈利·波特，他应该拿出起码的尊重，他应该害怕。”

他当然可以跟着莉塔亲自下去，但他确实也想吓唬一下伏地魔，何况作为救世主，如果哈利得不到足够的锻炼，世界线会不会做出其它修正？他能不能保护邓布利多不会像上一世一样，在伏地魔手中掉下高塔？

现在离1997年，只剩下两年了。

除非在之前杀掉伏地魔，否则，他不放心。

古灵阁的妖精肯定不会让莉塔打开贝拉特里克斯的金库，这点他早就猜到，这些妖精也欺软怕硬，不敢正面对抗伏地魔的心腹。他想知道，救世主三人小分队，能做到什么程度。听说他要锻炼救世主来对抗伏地魔，莉塔欣然同意，立刻前来。

赫敏坐到妖精的车上，轻声对着旁边罩在隐形衣下的哈利道：“我们得来点，不太合法的。”

罗恩苦着脸看他们，妖精哪里好惹，他们到底准备怎么办？

哈利看着背对着自己的鲍格图德，用魔杖对准他，轻声道：“灵魂出窍。”

哦，梅林，连不可饶恕咒语都使出来了，罗恩抓紧车边稳住自己，看着被哈利控制的鲍格图德突然改变了道路，将车转向贝拉特里克斯的金库，而莉塔在车上哈哈笑起来：“这个不错，随机应变是应该的。”

“这不合法。”罗恩绝望地道。

“对食死徒还要合法？”莉塔哼了一声，“再说，等一把他们送进阿兹卡班，我就要向威森加摩提出控诉，他们所有的财产，我会要求没收回莱斯特兰奇家主宅！现在，我是去检查我未来的财产，哪里不合法？”

您还记得您丈夫是前执法司司长吗？罗恩半闭着眼睛，感觉拉环将车开得飞快，把他们带向贝拉特里克斯的金库。莉塔留在外面看着拉环，他们三个人进入金库搜索，但赫奇帕奇的金杯在哪里？满面的金光闪闪让他们感到有点头晕目眩。赫敏只能喊了一声：“金杯飞来！”

金杯没有飞来，旁边一件小东西却因为他们的动作而震掉到地上，一触及地，这小物件就一分为二，再二分为四，无穷尽的分裂下去。

赫敏轻叫了一声：“复制咒！”她一边避着，一边匆匆解释，“所有的东西，只要有碰触，就会不断复制。哦，糟糕！”她的躲避让更多的物品掉了下来。

只要有碰触，那些分裂的小玩意自己会跳起来去碰触其它东西，让他们被触发，接着复制。这屋子很快就被不断复制的东西淹没成海，将他们吞进去，哈利一边躲一边四处张望，终于一个小小无论什么碰到它，它都永远不被复制的杯子跳入他的眼帘。他奋力跳上去，努力在不断复制着的小玩意儿够着它，冲着赫敏喊：“快跑！”

他们被这些小玩意儿冲出贝拉特里克斯的金库，莉塔果断地将鲍格图德扔进小车，哈利抱着金杯跳上去，赫敏让罗恩跳上去，自己则对着金库施了个咒语，那些还在往出溢的复制品们像被悬停了一样，暂时得到了控制，让他们有时间跟着小车飞快地出去。

赫敏回头看了一眼那不知道什么时候就会停止的咒语，无奈地道：“我们这样能出去吗？”

莉塔轻松地道：“当然不能。我们得制造点混乱，转移他们的视线。”

赫敏茫然地道：“怎么转移？”她说着看向鲍格图德，难得要把这个妖精吊起来让他喊救命？

莉塔平静地看向另一个方向：“我来之前，纽特和我说，为了保护自己的财产，食死徒们在古灵阁里，锁了一条龙。”

“纽特？哪个纽特？”罗恩插嘴问。

“纽特·斯卡曼德。”莉塔轻笑了一声，尽管她头发已经白了，但笑起来依旧风韵十足，“你们神奇动物保护课一年级课本的作者。”

“梅林一级爵士勋章获得者，推行了《禁止为实验目的而饲养神奇动物》法令。”赫敏本能地背起书，“你们当初看书的时候，还说他的名字是个好名字。”看向这两个看完书就像失忆了的男孩，她忍不住皱眉。

莉塔抿着唇再次轻笑：“就是他。”顿了一下，她道，“他是我丈夫的弟弟。”

赫敏无奈地看向面前两个似乎还搞不清楚状态的的好友：“天啊，你们不知道这位女士的丈夫吗？”

罗恩反驳道：“不是说是一位前傲罗，还是前执法司司长？”

“忒修斯·斯卡曼德，他是一位战争英雄！也是第一次对抗伏地魔时，凤凰时的重要成员！是纽特·斯卡曼德先生的哥哥！纽特·斯卡曼德先生还在去年的三强杯里，为第一个及最后一个项目出个计划，他也曾经在我们三年级追击贝拉特里克丝的时候，帮邓布利多在如何抵挡学校里的摄魂怪上，出好计谋。”赫敏为他们这种学完就忘的精神闭闭眼睛，解释完后，对莉塔道，“对不起，女士，他们一直是这样。”

莉塔已经大笑了好一会儿，此时大声道：“我们靠近龙了，小朋友们，你们想办法吧。”

推车的声音让下面的龙发出怒吼，哈利轻道：“我觉得这次我招不来飞天扫帚了！”

赫敏趴在车弦上看了一会儿，突然伸出魔杖对着锁着龙的锁链施一个暴裂咒，接着，她又果断地将魔杖冲着龙身喊了一声：“粉身碎骨。”  
  
吃痛的龙彻底愤怒了，他们一行人躲在小车里，看着龙四处喷着火，接着从金库底部向上爬去，冲破了古灵阁的地板，在妖精们的尖叫声中，又冲破了古灵阁的天花板。

邓布利多站起身来，看着这一团混乱，一时讶然，最终失笑：“这一定是古灵阁有史以来最惨痛的一天。”

格林德沃站在他旁边，慢慢地鼓了几声掌：“我猜这是格兰杰小姐的杰作，真是精彩。”

邓布利多拽了他一把，两个人迅速幻影移形到古灵阁对面的街上。密切地关注着事态发展，古灵阁与周边的对角巷上乱成一团，古灵阁里的妖精和警卫，还有在里面的顾客尖叫着跑了出来，看着这条龙伏地房顶，没有离开，也没有举动，似乎在思考着去向。

眯起眼睛观察了一会儿，邓布利多突然移到离龙不远的地方，在一片混乱中，他在无人注意的时候靠在龙背上，慢慢举起魔杖，轻轻在龙背上划下了一道血痕。龙再次号叫，扇起翅膀，准备起飞。

他在这刻又移回到格林德沃身边，得到伴侣不满的瞪视，他回视过去，满是不解的无辜。他们二人还没来得及说话，就看莉塔领着两个孩子跑了出来，赫敏一看到他，就小声道：“哈利在我旁边。”

听到她的声音，披着隐形衣的哈利道：“教授，我在这里。”

莉塔这时一脸镇定地扶扶别在发间的帽子，像是偶遇般优雅地问侯着面前的老熟人：“日安，两位教授，需要我帮你们把孩子们送回去吗？”

邓布利多小声笑了：“那是最好不过了，莉塔，谢谢你。”

三个孩子一人抓紧一位年长者的胳膊，几步之内，幻影移形到霍格沃茨的长桥上。忒修斯·斯卡曼德早等在那里，看到自己的妻子，他伸出手，莉塔放开赫敏，握住丈夫的手，凑过去，亲吻在对方的脸颊上。

看着学生们有点不好意思般地转过头去，邓布利多若无其事地道：“要去喝杯茶吗？”

忒修斯摆摆手：“今天就不了，如果在打击伏地魔上需要我们帮忙，请随时通知我们，教授。”

邓布利多走过去，和他轻轻拥抱一下：“注意安全，忒修斯。”

莉塔挽着丈夫的臂膀，看向格林德沃：“那对姓莱斯特兰奇的食死徒抓住后，请一定要通知我。”

“考乌斯也这么说，你们不愧是姐弟。”格林德沃礼节性地点点头。

莉塔轻笑了，和忒修斯转身，消失在长桥之上，继续他们的隐居生活。

格林德沃故意对哈利道：“年轻人，应该快点成长起来，不要总打扰老年人的退休生活。”

听了他的话，邓布利多挽住他的手臂不出声地轻轻掐了一吧，再次警告地于轻笑中看向他。

“好吧好吧。”一遇到他的学生，自己就要靠边站了，格林德沃心想，这真是得赶快把里德尔喂鱼，然后尽快退休，否则我就不能占有这个老头子的全部时间。以前是他的弟弟妹妹，后来是世界，然后是学生，反正总不能是我！

看着格林德沃不满地几乎要哼出几股白气来，邓布利多向学生们眨眨眼，示意别理他，才道：“哈利，你和你的好朋友们说过魂器的事情了吗？”

哈利点头：“在通知他们我们要劫古灵阁的时候，说过了。”

“怎么能叫劫古灵阁呢？”格林德沃傲慢地道，“我们这叫替国际监督会追缴不法财产。”

几乎将古灵阁摧毁殆尽的救世小分队三人组眨眨眼，觉得自己这个追缴行为做得有点大。邓布利多在这时已经把他们带进校长室，哈利拿出金杯，放到校长室的桌上，轻声问：“校长，我们现在就，摧毁他吗？”

邓布利多也注视着这件魂器，反问他：“你最近觉得他有什么异常吗？”

这个他当然就是指里德尔，哈利摇摇头：“除了我经常在梦里看到一道绿光。我想，他又在杀人了。”

格林德沃眉头都不动，倒是罗恩与赫敏为这个话题而感到不自在。哈利也有些不自在地道：“我没有感觉他对什么东西很在意，很保护，倒是感觉他很紧张，毕竟，理论上，你已经摧毁了他不少魂器。”

邓布利多继续盯着这个魂器，突然对格林德沃道：“如果，他最近才开始做新的魂器呢？你记得，他走之前说的话。”

“魂器没有了，他还可以做。”格林德沃重复着这句话。

“因为哈利，他已经死过一次，有一个魂器，即使我们不知道，也因为为它挡命，而失去了效应。”邓布利多轻道，“甚至在我们不知道的时候，他或许不止一次命悬一线。”

格林德沃摇摇头，不太认为对方会这样做，他平静地道：“如果他这样做，就是自寻死路。他的灵魂会越来越不稳定，看着强大，实际上会越来越脆弱。”他说着，不屑地道，“他以为他非常了解黑魔法，甚至为了他能做到顶极黑魔法而骄傲，却连黑魔法到底带来什么也不知道。”

赫敏忍不住问：“黑魔法会带来什么？先生？”

对魔法永远好奇而上进的万事通小姐当然会想知道，格林德沃作为新任防御术老师，转过头来看向她：“格兰杰小姐，不是所有的黑魔法都危险，它们只有在被运用于黑暗，夺人性命，毁人灵魂时，才会叫黑魔法，如果你用他来作防御，它也可以被称为普通魔法。但有的不是，有的魔法，他来自真正的黑暗，来自诱惑，来自欲望，一但使用，看着会得到无与伦比的强大力量，实际上是要用自己的生命，灵魂，甚至你不知道能不能付得起的代价来换来。”

他的话让三人组一时沉默，而满足了赫敏的好奇心，格林德沃不再关注他们，只是和与邓布利多一起看向这只金杯，彼此无声地交换了一个眼神。格林德沃敲敲魔杖，一只木盒将这个金杯封死其中，就像他们当初封存斯莱特林的挂坠盒一样。

三人组一身狼狈地离开校长室，罗恩还有点不太明白：“教授们到底是什么意思？”

看着哈利也看向自己，赫敏放弃般小声道：“你们没听出来吗？如果说魂器可以让伏地魔不死，那么教授们已经破坏了这么多魂器，但伏地魔还存活着，必须是在做新的魂器。但是，魂器的制作是需要杀人，再利用这种极端的杀戮，用一个咒语把灵魂分裂出来，寄托到一个物件上。”

哈利明白过来：“他在马尔福庄园杀人，是因为，他在做新的魂器？”

“我想，他不可能一次就做这么多，但是，他肯定做了一个新的。教授们想知道，那个新东西是什么？”赫敏这才看向哈利，她认真地道，“你们是在特训这个是吗？去看伏地魔的大脑。”

罗恩惊讶地道：“还可以这样？酷！”

赫敏没好气地瞪了他一眼，在无人的走廊里转了两圈，才气愤地道：“他们怎么能让你做这种事？去看伏地魔的大脑？这么危险？”

她话还没落，就听着有一个阴沉的声音问：“你说你在做什么，波特？”

哈利闭闭眼，转过头来，平静的面孔下，那双绿眼睛满是愤怒：“你终于想起来问我在做什么了呢，德拉科！”

赫敏警惕地把手握在魔杖上，但哈利背对着他们的同时，背在身后的一只手摆了摆，示意没什么事。他向好友示意的同时，却依旧沉着脸看这个和他差点确认了恋爱关系的前对头。他们从放假以来，再也没有通过信，而开学后，也没有见过面。甚至弗利蒙特在斯莱特林学院也谨慎行事，以防万一。

马尔福却管不了那么多，他压低声音愤恨地道：“你在看伏地魔的大脑？你知道不知道他的大脑封闭术有多强？我姨妈才和他学了一段时间，就非常厉害了。”

“马尔福夫人一直和贝拉特里克斯有往来？”哈利低声问，“难怪你家会成为伏地魔的大本营。”

“我爸爸没有选择，你不知道神秘人他……”马尔福几乎要提高声音，但说到一半，想起面前这个男孩是从伏地魔的索命咒中死地逃生，不会不知道伏地魔的手段。

“就算你叫他神秘人，伏地魔该让你死的时候，也不会放过你。”哈利那点气几乎是过去了，才靠到走廊的墙上，低声说。他说着，伸出手去，手指轻触到马尔福手臂上，小声问，“疼吗？”

他指尖碰到的地方就是黑魔标记的刻印，如此精准，毫无犹豫。马尔福短促地装模作样地哼了一声：“这就是你从他大脑里看到的？难怪你弟弟一见到斯科皮，就……”

他没办法说下去，开学的时候，他离得这对小朋友不算远，斯科皮原本想躲开弗利蒙特，但对方在拥抱过他后，他听到了这个孩子在自己弟弟的耳边轻声说：“我已经知道了，我知道你不是自愿的，我也不会因为这件事而离开你。”他说着，手指从斯科皮的肩上轻轻滑到他衣袖上，在无人看到的地方点了点，那正是黑魔标记的位置。

真是令人感动，但马尔福当时还不明白弗利蒙特怎么知道，现在他知道了，他的准男友居然能看到神秘人的大脑，那些记忆，自然知道他们是如何被刻上了这个印记。

他没有说话，却听着哈利低声道：“真过分！我绝对不能放过他！”

“得了吧！你怎么可能打过他！”马尔福靠在他对面的墙上，即使幽暗，他还是能看清这个救世主的身影，他们好不容易见一面，此时的他的眼神被吸在救世主身上人，无法离开。  
  
哈利也不错眼睛地看着他，尽管声音听着还平静：“你今天没有带跟班。”

“偶尔离开他们的能力，我还有。”马尔福似乎也平静了下来。他的话却让哈利明白，他过去的那两个跟班，现在成为了伏地魔监视他的眼线。

看上去只是打量，却在确认除了黑魔标记以为，面前和他同级的斯莱特林有没有其它伤害，哈利小声问：“你是不是有什么新任务，比如，杀了邓布利多。”

马尔福短促地笑了一声：“是的。不过我怀疑，我连格林德沃那关都过不了。”

想杀邓布利多，那必然是踏过了格林德沃的尸体。这么多年，伏地魔都没有越过，他怎么可能？伏地魔只是觉得，马尔福家族没有像以前那么衷心，更重要的是，高尔和克拉布在去年发现他和波特的关系有所改善，这让伏地魔故意派给他这样一个恶毒的任务，好让他的食死徒们知道，如果有一点点不衷心，下场会是如何。

伏地魔在等着马尔福家族全体下跪，在他脚前哭着亲吻求饶而已。

看看时间，马尔福突然凑近他道：“听着，疤头，伏地魔如果知道你能看到他的思维，你就危险了，学好大脑封闭术，那不难。清空你的脑子，想点高兴的事，就像面对摄魂怪的时候一样。如果我能从我姨妈那儿学会，你就一定能。”他说着，微退开一点，盯着近在咫尺的绿眼睛，轻声道，“你即然是大难不死的男孩，逃得过一次，就肯定能逃过第二次，梅林保佑你。”

他想退开，哈利却紧紧握住他，不让他退开一步：“你就只和我说这个吗？”

马尔福那看着他的时候总是不屑的眼睛此时浮起一点点温暖：“如果我完成不了任务，为了不让我家里人出事，我只能提着自己的脑袋去见，伏地魔了。”说出这个名字让他似乎抖了一下，但他还是说出来了，他不想在哈利·波特面前露出胆怯。

“如果是这样，”哈利有点恼怒地道，“我才不给你扫墓。”

马尔福微微笑了：“那你就别来。永远别来。”

他说着，就要离开，哈利却不放开他。下定了什么决心吧，哈利看着他，突然亲在他唇上。毫无技巧，只是紧紧地贴了一下他的唇，甚至隔着唇牙齿都撞到了一起，但马尔福还是感受到了他曾经梦里的温暖。

罗恩张大嘴，赫敏几乎要尖叫了，但她本能地捂住唇，瞪着自己多年的好友和他们的对头亲在一起。半晌，才看到马尔福拒绝地推开这个倔强地瞪着他，却几乎要哭出来的救世主。

他们在幽暗的长廊里对视，前方是不确定的未来，背后是无可依靠的黑暗，即使握紧手，却无处可逃。即使如此，即使知道死亡悬于空中，他们还是想握紧手，哪怕人生只有这一次。

“赫敏·格兰杰？罗恩·韦斯莱？你们这么晚了，还在这里干什么？”一个少女空灵的声音从楼下传来，楼梯转动的声音唤醒了这里几个人的神智，马尔福迅速地看了他们一眼，挣开哈利依旧紧缠在他衣袖上的手指，傲慢地退了一步，转身迅速离开。

赫敏转头向下看去，只见一个混杂着其它颜色金发的少女抬头看向他们，尽管是在看，但又觉得她的眼睛在看向其它方向。赫敏轻咳了一声，平静地道：“等个人。”

哈利这时慢慢从长廊里走出来：“久等了。”

少女似乎看透了他们一样，露出一个飘忽的微笑：“哦，哈利·波特。”她顿了一下，“这个时间还在这儿不是好事，不是吗？”

罗恩看了她一眼，不由小声道：“哦，是疯姑娘古德洛夫，她和金妮一个年级，有点怪。”

哈利确信，这个声音这少女听到了，但她只是飘忽地看了他们一眼，微微笑了一下，轻声道：“以后别在那个走廊，那是皮皮鬼特别喜欢的地方。”她说着，像想起什么好笑的事情一般，轻跳起着走了。

赫敏看着她消失后，才长长出了一口气，一把拉住哈利，快步离开这里向格兰芬多塔楼走去，边走她边气愤地道：“你疯了！你在这种地方，和那个，哦，天啊！要是被发现了，不是你，而是他，就危险了！会没命的！伏地魔不会放过背叛者。”

“你不是应该问问他为什么会和那个，”罗恩听了她的话，张嘴要问，但几乎说出马尔福的名字时，被赫敏狠狠地瞪了一眼，只能张口结舌地抖了抖舌头，“就那个人，怎么能，亲嘴儿呢？”

赫敏猛地回过头，被她拽着的哈利差点跌了一交，就听她严厉地道：“罗恩·韦斯莱，这件事不许提，不许向任何人，包括你哥哥妹妹们提！否则我现在就给你一个一忘皆空！”

他们说话间，已经到了格兰芬多的守护画像前，赫敏心不在焉地说着口令：“喝了一半的波本酒。”

半睡半醒的胖夫子哼着道：“又是这么晚！”给他们开了门，哈利小声对胖夫人的画像道：“抱歉这么晚。”才跟着他的朋友们一起进了休息室。

赫敏这时才停下来，休息室里已经没有人了，她轻声道：“哈利，你要小心封闭你的大脑，马……那个家伙，他说得对，你虽然能看到伏地魔，但如果被伏地魔看到你和，嗯，他的，记忆，他们家，就完了！他们所有人！你明白吗？”

罗恩看着她回了女生宿舍，和哈利走回男生宿舍，嘟嚷着道：“这么严重吗？哈利！”他说着，又不满了，“我们六岁就认识了，你居然，这么大的事，还不告诉我！”

“抱歉，罗恩，最近事太复杂。”哈利疲惫地站在他旁边，“听赫敏的，她总是对的。”

罗恩把自己抛向四柱床，琢磨了一会儿，转过头不可思议地看向哈利：“你们到底怎么回事？你怎么能看上那个，嗯，就是，那个家伙？”

“我不知道，罗恩，我不知道。”哈利也倒在床上，盯着床幔，“就是突然觉得，如果不是他，就不行。”

罗恩小声地哇哦了一下，同情地看他：“那真的，只能祝你好运了。”他顿了一下，又犹豫地道，“现在我不用担心金妮了。她追了你一段时间，你知道，我总担心你们俩真好上了，伏地魔拿她当靶子。现在，我可以同情那位了。”

“罗恩！”哈利不满地看向他。

好好好，罗恩投降地看他，然后又转头去看床幔，半晌不可思议地道：“想到三十年以后，我要是圣诞节去你家玩，拉开门是那家伙的脸，梅林啊，我还是应该让赫敏给我一个一忘皆空。”

哈利想象了一下那个场景，突然就笑了，罗恩也笑出声。隔壁的西莫传来一声梦呓，他和罗恩忙忍住，互相看了一眼，却还是笑得肩都抖了，只能互相轻声道晚安。

晚安说完，放下床幔，哈利仍盯着床顶的花纹，难以入睡。他想着斯内普与他的母亲，又想到邓布利多与格林德沃，他们如何能保护自己想保护人，如何能那么坚定？或者他们的挣扎，不为人知？他自己到底是太年轻了？

他眨眨眼，想着另一边斯莱特林的地下室宿舍，无声地道：晚安，德拉科。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1995年，法国总统希拉克正式宣布恢复地下核试验


	54. 下10.4

下10.4

或者是因为大有进益，或者是因为下定了决心，哈利这一晚睡得非常好，在第二天早晨，他睁开眼睛的时候，甚至觉得过去的一切，都只是一场梦而已。他坐在床上，抱着被子想了一会儿，甚至露出一个微笑。

接着，他的床幔被用力拉开，罗恩的脸露了进来：“我说，你准备睡到什么时候？第一节课可是，格林德沃的。”最后一句，他几乎是大声喊了出来。

可惜这节课还没开始上，魔法部就派人来了。学生们看着乌姆里奇像是不死心地再次带着更多魔法的官员与校董闯进了防御课的课堂，一时惊慌失措，在他们身上和格林德沃之间来回打量。邓布利多还没有接到消息，此时恐怕还过不来。皱着眉嫌恶地看了一眼乌姆里奇得意的笑容，听着她装出细嫩嗓音咯咯地笑声，不等她开口说话，格林德沃当即就给了她一个消声匿音。

魔法部其它的成员齐齐把魔杖举了起来，而格林德沃却只是向后退了一步，歪坐到了讲桌上，漫不经心地看了一眼这群人，冲着下面的学生道：“我们以前上课都是用小动物做实验，有时候你们对战也不敢用太大力，今天我们可以实战了。”他说着，拍拍手，“如果害怕的，站到右边去，不害怕的，站到我这边来，排成一行。”

魔法部的成员一时惊呆了，没想到格林德沃将他们视为学生练习的工具，这让他们很快愤怒，有人大着胆子向格林德沃发出了第一个咒语，格林德沃连头都不抬，一道蓝光从他魔杖中飞中，第一个人被击飞。他甚至有心情在击飞后，又对着这个人施了个统统石化：“光击偏他的魔法不管用，重点是，你们得保证他不会继续追击你。”他说着，扬扬下巴，“下一个。”

他说话间，随意挥挥魔杖，防御课的教室大门被重重关上，所有的魔法部成员，不管是食死徒，还是被迫前来，皆被关在了这里。紧张地握着魔杖的魔法部官员一步步地想靠近他，却又不敢发出任何咒语，而格林德沃却看着其它学生：“怎么，没有人上来吗？”

哈利轻轻地吁了口气，转过身，第一个站到了格林德沃前面，举起了魔杖。而看到他站起来，格兰芬多的一部分学生也渐渐骚动，慢慢站到他旁边。格林德沃这才满意地从桌上起身，站到哈利身边，向着所有人道：“在真正面临敌人的时候，光用缴械咒并不适合这样的激战，粉碎咒和击昏咒和石化咒都会更合适。当然，如果你的暴裂咒和火焰咒实施得不错，也可以做一个组合。”  
  
他还没说完，魔法部成员中就有人将魔咒击向他。他们暂时还不敢击向哈利，但是若不想给大难不死的男孩施咒，那么最好的选择，就是击昏把门上锁的格林德沃。

哈利忙用了一个粉碎咒挡住，接着又使了一个昏昏倒地，又一个魔法部成员被击倒。他旁边站的官员忙举起魔杖，而他身后罗恩立刻用了一个统统石化，再下来一个，赫敏用了力松劲泄和火焰雄雄。

“不错，格兰杰小姐使用得非常好，格兰芬多加十分。”格林德沃靠在一边，转着魔杖，魔法部的官员全成了他试验的小白鼠。

一个官员忙道：“我们只是要求，来换一个老师，霍格沃茨应该听……”

格林德沃比了个嘘，眼睛却看向西莫。西莫立刻对着这个喋喋不休的官员使出一个消音咒，将他下面的话封在了里面。

终于有不怕死的官员突然跑到窗边，拉开了窗户，他们不知道什么时候悄悄带进来的一个摄魂怪飘进了教室。格林德沃故作惊讶地道：“哦~，一个摄魂怪。”他说着，看向学生们，“这个我就不教了，哈利，你比较熟练，抽空教教他们。”

哈利转头就给摄魂怪施了一个守护神咒，蓝光让摄魂怪立刻离开。格林德沃才拖长调子道：“我记得几年前，我在宪章议会上说了，如果谁再往霍格沃茨派摄魂怪，我就把摄魂怪扔到他家里去。显然大家都没有把我的话当回事，那我今天只好实现一下这个承诺了。这位先生，请问你高姓大名？我想，你的家人今天晚上就可以得到摄魂怪守门了。”

魔法部的官员们从地上爬起来，狼狈地退了几步，隐藏在其中的食死徒们突然露出不善的目光，手中的魔杖突然发出了索命咒，但格林德沃比他们更快，一道蓝焰将他们卷上天花板又重重地摔了下来，昏死过去。

格林德沃这时才看向一进屋就被他闭了嘴石化到一边的乌姆里奇，装腔作势地向她微弯弯腰，在她害怕而愤怒的眼神中，他轻道：“女士，只要我活着一天，你就别想踏进这里一步。”

他说完，突然挥手，门这时被打开，而所有魔法部的官员只觉得一阵狂风卷起，将他们卷上天，再卷出了这个房间。里面的学生同时笑了，为格林德沃鼓了鼓掌。

他却偏着头，冷淡地看向房门口：“先生们，小姐们，这样的事情，在伏地魔倒台前，会经常发生，所以，建议你们组织一个防卫队，以防万一。”他顿了一下，回过头来，想起上辈子看过的小道杂志，露出狡黠的神情，“我建议，这个防卫队，就叫，Dumbledore's Army。”

他最后的发音落下时，闻讯赶来的邓布利多正走到防御课教室外。听到这个名字，老校长站在门外，神情略有点复杂，但很快，他就镇定下来，对着能爬起来的魔法部官员平静地道：“就我所知，霍格沃茨的校董们并没有反对我提名格林德沃先生作为防御术老师，而各位却三番五次不按规定办事，是准备公然表示，魔法部已经不是魔法部，而是伏地魔的私人办公室了吗？那为什么不现在提名汤姆·里德尔作部长呢？”

这个问题他们没办法回答，如果走正常程序，伏地魔怎么可能成为魔法部长？乌姆里奇只能尖声指责道：“你们，这帮，野蛮人！”

邓布利多抬起眉笑了：“啊，这还是第一次有人这样称呼我们，确实很新鲜。”

乌姆里奇愤愤地举起魔杖防备地指着他们，却看邓布利多手都没有动，只是道：“多洛雷斯，伏地魔迟早一天会倒台，你没想过，到时候你会如何吗？”

她并不忠于伏地魔，但是伏地魔的崛起给了她极佳的机会，她当然知道伏地魔会倒台，但在那之前，她会握有更高的力量，让伏地魔倒台后，也不会影响她的前程。乌姆里奇昂起头，轻声笑了，尖细地道：“不劳费心，教授！”她说着，退了几步，带着失败的魔法部成员，虽败犹荣地走了。

格林德沃眯起眼睛，显然这个女人根本不能理解邓布利多的好意，想想她上辈子办的事，他觉得自己应该去办点坏事了。

即使不用摄神取念也知道他在想什么的邓布利多看了他一眼，微摇摇头，格林德沃只好望天，放弃主动去找这个人的麻烦，只能计划着如果下次这个女人要是敢再来，就把她扔进禁林里算了。

邓布利多进来后，平静地对学生们道：“好好上课，好好训练你们的咒语，不要听你们教授的话，搞什么，”他顿了一下，完全不好意思说出那个防卫队的名字。

听着外面的钟声响起，格林德沃只好遗憾地耸耸肩：“今天的课就上到这里，回去把今天的咒语多练习几次。”他说着，冲哈利眨眨眼。

哈利茫然地也眨眨眼，和罗恩一起出去了，看着邓布利多袖着手的背影，他想了想，体贴地关上了门，才道：“格林德沃，是不是，”

赫敏坚定地道：“是，他想让你建一只邓布利多军，所以才说守护神咒让你来教大家。”

出了门的学生们同时看向他，哈利果断地摇头：“我这点本事，还教你们？”他说着，抱紧书，坚定地去上别的课了。但学生们并没有放过他，才过了一天，到晚餐的时候，塞德里克就好奇地凑过来：“听说你要开一个课后黑魔法防御补习课，已经得到格林德沃的同意了？”

哈利还没来得及摇头，就见被赫敏称为疯姑娘的古德洛夫走到面前：“听说你要开一个邓布利多军队的防卫军，记得加我一个。”她说着，把手中的杂志塞给他一本，“这本杂志是我父亲主编的，我们全家都支持邓布利多和格林德沃。”

我真没有！看着《唱唱反调》的封面，哈利撑着头，还没来得及翻阅，双胞胎已经一个跳跃坐到他旁边，弗雷德一拍他的肩道：“嗨，哈利，这种事怎么能少了我们呢？我给你们提供一个好地方！”

乔治向他神秘的眨眨眼：“去八楼，那面空白的墙那里。”

弗雷德扒在乔治的肩上，也神秘地眨眨眼：“然后，你会心想事成。”

“如果要心想事成，还不如求福灵剂。”赫敏坐到他们对面，故作不耐烦地道，但她接着道，“不过哈利，格林德沃教授的想法是个好主意。现在伏地魔回来了，但所有的学生们只知道咒语，却很少练习，更重要的是，我们不知道谁愿意和你站在一起。他需要我们把愿意站在一起，团结起来对抗伏地魔的人，从我们这个年纪就组织起来。毕竟，我们不知道仗要打多久。上一次，打了二十年。”

“二十年？”罗恩反问，“这么久？”

赫敏拿过一块烤鸡肉塞到他盘子里，才道：“伏地魔在1958年袭击了新未来的总部，从那一刻起，如果邓布利多在当时就和格林德沃已经确立了关系只是没有对外宣布的话，他们的仗就开始打了，一直打到你们知道，”她指指哈利，“所以，我们现在需要团结一致。”

弗雷德却道：“确立了关系？”  
乔治接下去：“却没有对外宣布？”  
双胞胎同时道：“你又知道了什么！”

赫敏重重地拿过一杯南瓜汁：“我知道，我们需要，团结一致！”

看着大家都围过来看着他，哈利越过人群，看向没有动的斯莱特林的人，马尔福像不经意地抬头看了他一眼，那一瞥而过灰色的眼睛却写满了同意。哈利长出口气，终于点头：“好，既然你们这么，信任我，那么我们就，试一试。赫敏，”他转头看向坚定而温柔地注视着他的好友。

赫敏的眉毛动了动，露出一个笑意：“这种事，交给我，我会给你拟一个完美的章程。”

而校长办公室里，邓布利多对格林德沃道：“你又在干什么，盖勒特？哈利已经很危险了，这么多学生！”

“阿不思，对这些孩子，你心越来越软了，但对他们心软的下场就是，当危机来临时，他们什么都不会。这会更危险。”格林德沃难得严肃地反驳了他，“你不可能，永远站在他们前面。”

“但你也不能利用他们的好奇心！”邓布利多加重声音，“他们的父母把他们送到这里来，”

“是为了寻求你的庇护！”格林德沃突然愤怒了，“把这么多孩子都交给你，你一个人都管得了几个？他们怎么能把这种事都交给你！只因为你是阿不思·邓布利多？传说中最强的巫师？”

他因为太愤怒，身后的灯光都因为他的魔法而一时暗了下来。

“我不是最强的。”邓布利多疲惫地坐到椅子后面，他软弱地看向面前陪他走了几乎一个世纪的人，“如果我是最强的，我就不会这么困扰。”  
  
愤怒是无意义的，格林德沃撇开眼，暂时不去看他，他看向窗外，半晌才平息了怒气，转过头轻声道：“我很抱歉，阿尔，我不是故意的，向你发脾气。我只是，”他轻轻地摇摇头，不想再说话。

他只是不能忍受这么多年，魔法界仍是如此，轻易对恐惧低头，而那些人，一边希望邓布利多能救世人于水火，一边又诋毁着他，压制着他。如果可以，他真想把这堆烂瘫子丢给魔法界自己解决，带着他的阿尔隐居山野。没有人能找到他们。

邓布利多伸出手，覆在他按在书桌的指节上，看他没有抗拒，进一步进握紧：“盖尔，你不能因为爱我，就放弃正确的思考。”

他思考得已经够正确了！格林德沃内心冷冷地想，这近一百年，他考虑的比上一世正确不知道多少倍，然而并没有用。

“我们不能因为一小部分人，就放弃那些需要帮助的人。”邓布利多温柔的声音像是恳求。

他怎么听得了邓布利多用这种语气说话？

无声地叹口气，回握住邓布利多的手，他执起来落下轻轻的亲吻，落在他已经布满皱纹的手背上，落在他依旧有力的指骨上，然后是那柔软的手心，他的眼角同样也布满了皱纹，不再像年轻时一样，但他的眼睛依旧锐利。他轻声道：“无论你做什么决定，我在你身边。”

邓布利多眨眨眼，眨下那轻易泛起的水意。许多年前，这个人调侃地说，如果你未来的计划就是在戈德里克山谷写写变形咒文章，我就研究家务咒语，专门写有关家务咒的文章。而现在，许多许多年过去了，他说：无论我做什么决定，我在你身边。

我是不是让他为我做得太多了？邓布利多抬头看过去，微张张唇。

但格林德沃更快，他伸出手指，像年轻时一样，轻轻压在他唇上，看着他挑起一个微笑，他眼角的笑意仍像过去一样充满魅力，低缓的声音依旧充满诱惑：“嘘，阿尔，什么都不要说。为了你，我心甘情愿。”

邓布利多握住他的手，将额头抵在他手背上，撑住自己，转移话题一样低声道：“愿梅林保佑哈利早发现最后的魂器。”

这时格林德沃也适当地转移了话题：“今天乌姆里奇来的时候，一直在看我的魔杖。”

邓布利多长长地唔了一声：“即使格里戈维奇没有说出老魔杖的下路，里德尔的摄魂取念也足够让他看到这位可怜先生的大脑，知道谁拿走了老魔杖，而老魔杖又是什么样子的。”

格林德沃在格里戈维奇脑中惊魂一瞥中留下的景象，足够让伏地魔找到这个人是谁。尽管他年轻，但是年轻的格林德沃也有照片。但是伏地魔却不敢明抢，他到底要掂量一下自己的能力。他们现在还是要把注意力放在消毁魂器上，恐怕里德尔已经查觉了他的一些魂器不见了。 

比起最后的魂器，D·A的训练倒更为顺利一些，而每天的大脑封闭术练习反倒进入瓶颈。比起不让伏地魔看到多少，哈利控制不住地看到更多伏地魔眼中的景象。

不安地看着格林德沃，他小声道：“教授，我是不是，太糟糕了？”

格林德沃若有所思地看着他，实事上，从他的角度来看，哈利已经很用力了，甚至在自己的摄神取念中，哈利都能坚持很长一段时间，但只有面对伏地魔的时候，毫无作用。

血的连接，有这么强的作用？

难道上一世在他的阿尔故去后，救世主是靠着这个无法解决的大脑连接术才找到魂器？

见他一直不说话，哈利就有点沮丧，感觉自己在作为消灭伏地魔的桥梁这个作用上，毫无建树。格林德沃看他这个模样，难得主动给他泡了杯巧克力，平静地道：“没关系，哈利，起码现在伏地魔还没发现你在读他的意识，我们可以抓紧时间干点别的。比如，魂器。”

哈利抿了抿唇，道：“我倒没看到什么魂器，最近总是看到他在魔法部神秘司里，在找一个，预言，”他困惑地道，“一个，和他死有关的预言。”

里德尔终于意识到他那没听全的预言有作用了？但是预言不可改变，同时又晦涩难懂，甚至当事人都未能推测出预言的意义。比如当年，他曾经预言过“一个邓布利多将会杀死另一个邓布利多”，就觉得找到了对抗阿不思的利器，却不知道那个预言是一个既定的，他却看不清楚的未来。

邓布利多掐着时间进来，看着这一老一少相对无言地对视，轻笑了一声，打破了他们的沉思。格林德沃也给他泡了一杯巧克力，这让他甚感满意，坐到他伴侣的身边：“怎么了？你们俩神色那么沉重？”

“哈利说，里德尔在找当初和他死有关的预言。”格林德沃支着下巴，微侧脸看向他，“你和他说过这一段吗？”

“我以为你说过了。”邓布利多喝着巧克力，一脸平静地道。

格林德沃转过头来，懒洋洋地看着哈利道：“那你爸爸妈妈和你说过，你是杀死伏地魔的必然之路这个预言吗？”

哈利捧着杯子张大嘴抬起头来：“什么预言？”

“在你出生刚一岁的时候，特里劳尼教授预言过，在一个七月底出生的男孩会杀掉伏地魔，当时七月底出生的男孩有两个，一个是你，一个是隆巴顿先生。”格林德沃歪靠在沙发上，依旧用懒散的语言看着哈利道，“但里德尔没有听全那个预言，他只是通过只言片语觉得你的父母更聪明，生出来的孩子更有可能杀掉他，所以，他没有选择隆巴顿先生。”

哈利靠进沙发里，看向平静地喝着巧克力的老校长，困难地吞咽了一下：“伏地魔，没听清那个，预言？”

“那时候斯内普还是他的人，他偷听到一半，被猪头酒吧的老板发现，你知道那是谁，给扔了出去。”格林德沃点点头，“所以他，没想到，那个预言可能还有别的意义。”

邓布利多这时却突然道：“盖尔，你觉得，里德尔还没有发现，他和哈利在大脑里的联系吗？”

格林德沃心里顿了一下，皱起眉，轻问：“你是说，哈利这件事，他也有所察觉，所以故意让哈利看到？”

“毕竟，以前哈利看到的，都是他杀人，愤怒的场景，这么平静地寻找，可有点不太正常。”邓布利多喝完巧克力，将杯子泡到水池里，挥挥魔杖洗干净，然后指挥着杯子飞到杯架上，“巧克力很好喝。”

“谢谢你的夸奖，亲爱的。”格林德沃微微笑了，“我今天在里面放了一点肉桂粉和樱桃汁。”

邓布利多满意地点点头：“你这种创意可以继续保持。”

哈利才不管什么樱桃汁和肉桂粉，他急切地道：“那怎么办？我更希望找到的是魂器，而不是他让我看到的东西。”

“他让你看到的景象，未必没有用，哈利。”邓布利多的声音总能让人快速镇静下来，他说着，和格林德沃交换了一个眼神，“不过基于你们之间的联系，有些计划，暂时我们就不告诉你了。好好练习大脑封闭术，争取你去引导他，而不是他来引导你吧。”

哈利苦笑一声，看看时间，今天的训练也只能到这里了，他转身向格兰芬多塔楼走去。临到宿舍时，他看到有个姑娘靠在格兰芬多宿舍不远处的墙上，在和一幅画聊天。是卢娜·古德洛夫。

看到哈利过来，卢娜轻声道：“你弟弟让我帮他送个信。”

“弗利蒙特，让你？”哈利有点不能置信。

“我看到斯莱特林学院的几个学生在欺负他，还有马尔福的弟弟，当着马尔福的面，但是，那个当哥哥的没有管。然后他们看见了我，就散了。我看到你弟弟看了我好几眼，等他们走了以后，我发现他在墙里塞了一个纸条。”她说着，把纸条递给他，然后好奇地道：“德拉科·马尔福是为了传递这个纸条才不出手救他弟弟和你弟弟吗？”

哈利接过纸条，不自在地道：“你这是什么意思？”

卢娜指了指画像：“我和他们聊天，他们会和斯莱特林的画像聊天，所以我知道了点别的，比如说，马尔福一直悄悄保护着你的弟弟。”

哈利心里觉得有些温暖，他握紧纸条，小声对卢娜道：“谢谢你，但是，”

“哦，”卢娜似乎明白了什么，点点头，“当然，只有你和我知道，可以吗？”

哈利笑着点头，打开这个纸条，看到上面写了两行字：“葛雷姆，冈特家的戒指。”

哈利想了想，突然瞪大眼睛，匆匆对卢娜道：“早点回去休息。”他说着，又向来路跑去。

格林德沃在送走这位学生后，看向自己的伴侣：“你想利用伏地魔在哈利脑中种下的这个计划，反将他一军？”

“否则总让他牵着哈利走，我们不回击，也太不合适了。”邓布利多坐到他旁边，“如果可以的话，在适合的时候，神秘魔法事务司，是抓他的好地方。”

就算拿不到魂器，暂时杀不掉里德尔，能抓起来关起来也是好事，但至今为止，里德尔的能力还是值得认可，尤其他在逃跑的技能上。格林德沃微闭上眼睛：“确实是个好主意，将计就计。”

他们话还没说几句，哈利又闯了进来，看着校长夫夫亲密地坐在一起，他一时窘迫，但邓布利多却没有动，只是亲切地道：“怎么了，哈利？忘了东西？”

哈利大步走过去，把弗利蒙特给他的纸条递上前，邓布利多扫了一眼这两行字，递给了格林德沃。哈利急切地问：“这是什么线索？弗利蒙特一定要交给我。”

格林德沃看着纸条，很平静地道：“冈特家有一个传家戒指，在我们手上，恐怕伏地魔在找它，大概这能牵制他。我们会好好研究的！”

哈利点点头，他垂下眼睛，紧紧抿着唇以克制自己的情绪，想着自己的弟弟和马尔福兄弟可能正在努力暗中帮助自己，他就无法不愤怒，既愤怒于伏地魔，又愤怒于自己的无能。

邓布利多看着这张纸条突然想起什么般愉快地道：“里德尔不是想让马尔福家的长子来杀我嘛，今天，德拉科在我的茶里下了点毒，不过被我发现了。”他似乎想到什么笑话般道，“我恐怕，他得多用点计谋，这孩子还是太嫩了。”

哈利茫然地抬头：“他给你下毒？”

邓布利多冲他眨眨眼：“是的，不过，很不专业。”

哈利明白他的意思，马尔福不得不做一些手段，但是他又不想成功。他既要保护马尔福家的人，但又不能真的下手去杀邓布利多。哈利的心怦怦地跳着，为马尔福的未来感到寒颤。

“放心，哈利，我们会想到办法的。”邓布利多轻轻拍了下他的肩，“不早了，不要像我们这些睡不着的老年人一样，珍惜你的睡眠时间。”

看哈利浑浑噩噩地离开，邓布利多重新看向这张纸条轻道：“冈特家的戒指，难道是指我手上的这枚？他终于意识到这个戒指的作用了？”

这枚早被格林德沃做成求婚戒指的东西，伏地魔肯定是看重的，但不会隔了这么多年才看重。难道里德尔终于发现，复活石的意义？这个从来不相信爱的人会开始相信童话？

格林德沃反复地看着纸条，最终和邓布利多对视一眼，同时问：“但为什么要提葛雷姆？”

葛雷姆是几百年前斯莱特林家族的后代，同时也是冈特家的一支，是伊法魔尼学院创始人的姑姑，甚以纯血与斯莱特林的后代为荣，不喜欢麻瓜与混血。

“如果这句话的意思，是葛雷姆·冈特的戒指呢？”邓布利多看着纸条，轻声说。

在格林德沃开始教詹姆他们那一届时，卢修斯·马尔福已经毕业了，他并不清楚葛雷姆·冈特和卢修斯有什么关系，他只知道，卢修斯比较喜欢收集各种奇怪的珍贵的物品。

他看着纸条，手指无意识地在扶手轻轻敲了几下，慢慢道：“如果他收集的东西里，有一枚葛雷姆·冈特的戒指，尽管小马尔福先生不知道它有什会用处，但是他可能听说很久以前，一向对这些装饰品不感兴趣的里德尔，”

“曾经从他的父亲手中，要走这枚戒指？”邓布利多接下去。他顿了一下，看向格林德沃的眼睛，尽管对方神色平静，但他们同时读出了对方眼睛里的意思：魂器！

“如果我们的猜测足够准确，他并不知道哈利是第七个魂器，而还在执着于七这个数字，在勉强拥有形体后，他又造出了一个新的，他会把这个魂器藏到哪儿？”邓布利多不着不急地问。  
  
格林德沃揉着太阳穴，“恐怕他正是有了这样一个魂器，才有这个胆子抓了哈利来取血重生。”

“记得他用独角兽的血和一些魔药想办法拥有了一个形体后，利用彼得帮着一群食死徒从阿兹卡班越狱后吗？”邓布利多想了好一会儿，突然道，“哈利在四年级开学前，曾经梦见过，一道绿光。”

“制作魂器。”格林德沃点点头，明白了他的意思，所以在休养了一段时间后，伏地魔才果断地敢把哈利抓到他面前，取血重生，“所以找到这个戒指后，我们还得确定他另一个魂器是什么。”

“我们，也许可以利用一下，马尔福先生。”邓布利多玩着自己的胡子，轻声说，“他不是奉命来样我吗？如果几乎成功，而又没有，里德尔该有多着急？”

因为气愤，又恐惧的里德尔，这时候会藏什么，藏在那里，会很快显现，同时，也因为他的愤怒，他和哈利脑中的连接会再次显示一个真实的里德尔。

格林德沃点头：“那你可得小心点。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1995年，“麦哲伦”金星探测器完成科学使命，失去了最后的信号。在服役期间，它对金星百分之九十八的地貌全景进行了测绘。


	55. 下10.5

下10.5

于是圣诞节前一周的某一天，邓布利多突然对外宣布中了黑魔法的重创，非常难治，连哈利都见不到他了，只能每隔两三天看到情绪不好板着脸的格林德沃地来给他上大脑封闭术课，每次问到邓布利多的身体状况，格林德沃只是敷衍地道：还行。但到底行不行，哈利却全无头绪。

难道德拉科真的成功了？哈利抱着膝坐在围紧床幔的四柱床上，恐惧地想着。如果他真的成功了，邓布利多能不能撑过去？而他们，又该怎么办？黑魔王会不会重赏这个并不情愿的食死徒？而他们肯定也不可能再相见，只能对抗，不断对抗。

他晚上几乎睡不着，一睡着也全是噩梦，大脑封闭术封闭得了其它人的摄魂取念，却就是封不住伏地魔。他感觉到对方的得意，一边得意，一边摸着手指间的一个蛇型戒指。那个，就是，葛雷姆·冈特家的戒指。

在临近清晨时，哈利猛地睁开眼睛，突然明白了这个纸条的意义，大概马尔福也不明白这东西有什么重要性，他只是知道了伏地魔不要他家其它东西，只要了这个戒指，那必然很重要。

而那是一个，魂器。

他想着，飞速爬起来，向校长室跑去。他用力敲门，却没有人开门。他只能站在门口试遍了各种口令：蜂蜜糖，巧克力，甘草糖，冰激淋，直到说到冰耗子，门口的石兽终于为这个诡异的口令让开了门。

他一进去，就看见邓布利多正倚在长躺椅上，盖着薄毯子睡觉，手里还握着一本书，将掉不掉。他好久没有见到邓布利多，完全不知道对方是什么情况，只觉得对方是不是真的如此虚弱，居然这个时间还在睡。

他眨眨眼，眼泪几乎要落下来的时候，头顶上传来格林德沃的声音，只见他端着一个托盘从楼上慢慢走下来，不满意地道：“你怎么进来的？阿尔放你进来？”

哈利老实地道：“我试了各种口令，把校长喜欢的甜点都试了。”

格林德沃几乎嘲讽地哼了一声：“哈！我就知道，他这个习惯，那破门迟早一天被试出来口令。”

他说着，把托盘里的早餐温柔地放到邓布利多旁边的小桌上，轻轻地叫：“阿尔，醒来吃早餐吧？”

自从上学期下定决心，格林德沃在校长室做了一些伸展术，拓出一片空间做了厨房，从那以后，霍格沃茨校长的三餐基本都是在校长室里解决了。

特制的三明治还冒着香气，蛋煎饼里夹着覆盆子优格，柔软地卷成小卷，躺在小巧的三明治旁边。邓布利多似乎确实是困了，他眯着眼睛看了一会儿格林德沃，小声道：“等会儿吃。”

格林德沃没办法，只能不情愿地道：“你最喜欢的学生来了。”

邓布利多这才睁开眼睛：“哟，哈利，你来得真早。”

哈利一看他醒过来，马上道：“那个戒指，纸条上说的戒指，是个魂器，是马尔福家的收藏，现在被他戴在手上。是一个蛇的模样。”

格林德沃把早餐递到给自己的伴侣，在邓布利多说话前，轻描淡写地点点头：“和我想的一样。哈利，干得不错，再接再励。还有一个，我们就大功告成了。”

本以为破解了这一切的哈利闻言一惊：“还有一个？”

“他在三强赛之前，和小克劳奇见面的时候，已经杀了一个人，你梦里那道绿光就是这个。就是因为他当时做了一个魂器，才更有底气重生。”格林德沃把邓布利多扶起来，示意他可以吃早餐了。

看着老校长懒散的模样，哈利想，这果然是中了黑魔法的毒，否则校长怎么会这么懒散。

完全没意识到自己看了一场这对老夫夫的日常恋爱生活，只道校长确实出了事的哈利，也真超过了格林德沃的计划。更没想到，当天晚上伏地魔潜伏得读出这条被误导的记忆，感觉非常满意。

但圣诞节假期结束一段时间后，新的一年开始没多久，邓布利多突然精神焕发地出现在教师长桌上，对外宣布袭击已经被治好，这让读过了这段记忆的伏地魔暴怒异常。

在梦中感受到他怒气的哈利，看着他站起来，盯着一面墙，墙上有一个，蛇的，标本！

最后一个魂器！

梦中惊醒的救世主，对着床幔大口地呼吸，一时发呆，半晌额头伤痛的疼痛唤醒了他的神智，他匆匆换了衣服，在罗恩半睡半醒的“你去哪儿”的问声中，再次冲出宿舍，一路跑向校长室。

凌晨的霍格沃茨如此安静，依然黑暗的长廊里带着潜在的危险，哈利却顾不了那么多。他的脚步声让画像们不得不醒来，抱怨地嘟嚷着，但还是注视着他跑向校长室，用力地拍门。

格林德沃比斯内普面对他时阴沉五十倍的脸出现在石像后面，他咬着牙对救世主道：“有什么事，你不能，该死得，早晨再来！”

邓布利多的声音在他身后响起：“盖勒特，是哈利吗？”

格林德沃不得不让开门，冷淡地道：“要是没有正经事，我今天就给你加训！”

哈利喘着气，在看门石兽关门的声音中，快速地道：“是一条蛇的标本，是他曾附身过的一条蛇！”

在对抗奇洛那一战中，伏地魔不稳定的形态曾经对他们说过，在被给哈利的索命咒反弹后，他曾经在森林中附身于蛇身上，忍辱偷生。只是这些小动物经常经不起他的力量，很快就会死，他不得不经常换。

“那倒还真有可能。”邓布利多接过格林德沃递给他的晨衣，披在睡衣外，抱着一杯热茶，慢慢道，“里德尔是个蛇佬腕，操控蛇是他的能力之一。但在失败后附身在一条蛇身上，他自然觉得耻辱，可那又是他附身过的，他觉得这条蛇自然比别的蛇高贵的多。所以他不愿把活的蛇做成魂器，因为他觉得这种低等生物不配生活在他身边，但在他离开后，让尚活着的蛇四处游荡，他也不能容忍。做成标本，成为魂器，是他觉得给予这条蛇极为高贵的荣耀。”

格林德沃没有说话，他对伏地魔的一些思维模式不屑一顾，懒得评论。而哈利也在一边沉默下来，里德尔的这种行为，让他厌恶。 

但是能找到魂器值得庆幸，他平复了呼吸，看向校长夫夫，满怀期待地道：“那我们就可以一举打败他了，是吗？”

邓布利多和格林德沃对视了一眼，同时沉默了。看着他们的表情，哈利心里微沉：“怎么了？不是你们和我说的，只要打碎魂器，我们就可以消灭伏地魔？”

格林德沃看向邓布利多迟疑的表情，裹紧自己的晨衣，坐到桌上，不耐烦地道：“行吧，我来当坏人吧！听着，哈利，”在邓布利多警告的盖勒特的声音中，他道，“你是最后一个魂器！如果你不死，伏地魔就不会死！”

哈利被这句话震得一呆，看着几乎吵起来的校长夫夫，听着邓布利多提高声音说他这个百年伴侣毫不体恤的时候，他终于醒过神来，轻声插嘴：“我必须去死吗？”

邓布利多停止了和自己相伴到老的爱侣的争吵，为难地看向他，不一会儿，他湛蓝的眼睛似乎有点控制不住的湿润，只能带着伤感看向他：“哈利，你本应该愉快地成长，但因为一群老人们的无能，使你不得不承受这些。”

哈利却再次重复了格林德沃的话：“我是最后一个魂器？”

邓布利多伸出手想轻轻地抚过他的额头，却不知道该怎么安慰他，最终只能握紧手指，收回到桌前，不得不轻轻点点头：“在里德尔为了那个预言，并在彼得的泄密中找到你家里时，你的母亲，或者其它人的，为了保护你，甚至愿意牺牲性命维护你，这无形中形成了一个古老的魔法，一个里德尔永远不会懂的魔法，成为你的一个保护伞，也为此反弹了他想要杀死的咒语，让这个咒语弹回到了他的身上。但是因为在你之前，他的索命咒刚杀了别的人，而某种我们并不知道的原因，让他在临死前，有一部分灵魂，寄居到了你的身上。”

哈利再次沉默，他低头看着自己的手指，半晌再次道：“如果我不去死？”

格林德沃也不知道如当初的救世主是如何选择了勇于赴死这件事，他甚至不知道哈利是如何成为死亡圣器的主人，不知道他怎么能赢得老魔杖。邓布利多不像是会把这么一项任务转给他的人。依他这个爱人的习惯，大概会希望老魔杖的力量随着死亡而消失，而不要给这个孩子增加更多的负担。

邓布利多看着他，满是怜悯，却也不再接下去，格林德沃想，这个坏人还是自己当到底吧，他想着，平静地解释：“你可以选择不去，直到某一天，你觉得可以面对这一点。那么，我们就只能选择一次次地击杀他，但看着他再复活。”

像一个无何止的恶性轮回，直到希望不断变成失望。而魔法界还能承受这样的失望多少次？

哈利轻道：“死的时候，会疼吗？”

“如果是阿瓦达索命，基于里德尔的习惯，他应该会用这样的魔咒，那应该是不疼，大概没什么感觉。”格林德沃想着自己中了两次的经验，平静地告诉他。

“你们一开始就知道？”哈利的神经似乎已经僵硬，只能问一些奇怪的问题。

邓布利多叹口气：“在那天晚上，你头上出现这个疤的时候，盖勒特和我，就已经猜到了这一点。我们一开始并不确定，但随着你一年级里德尔那不稳定的形态重新出现时，我们已经基本肯定了。他的灵魂，在他无意识之间，渴望着你的骨血。”

哈利抬头起来，看着他：“那为什么不杀了我？在他回来之前，就杀了我？你们应该有这个能力吧？”

“我们一直希望能找到别的办法。”邓布利多看着他，几乎有点痛苦到失态地道，“哈利，我们一直都，”他顿了一下，似乎觉得在这个时候没办法说出这个词，但他还是轻声说，“我们一直都爱你。我们每一个人，都希望你能够过上平静的生活。你不得承担起了这个命运，我们也十分希望能破除他。但是，没有人能分割出另一个人的灵魂碎片，也没办法取出他在你身上的灵魂碎片。而且，”

他没办法对着一个孩子说出如此残忍的命运，格林德沃代替他说下去：“只有伏地魔新手杀掉你，亲手毁掉自己的魂器，而你自愿为此而亡，哈利，才能对伏地魔造成一个重创。一个能让他所有魔法都失效的重创。”

就像当初人们为了保护这个孩子，自愿的牺牲一样，这个孩子必须自愿为了魔法界去牺牲自己。

“但你们没办法，就像特劳尼教授的预言，你们也尽力了。”哈利突然笑了一声，像是听到什么笑话，眼泪已经在他绿宝石般的眼睛中凝结，但他微仰仰头，不肯让它们落下来，他抽抽鼻子，装出若无其事的样子，“这就是一个人必须杀死另一个人，但两个人都不能活？”

邓布利多和格林德沃都没有回答他，他们一个无法回答，一个却不知道该怎么回答。

哈利没有像以前那样发脾气，甚至没有向他们展示惯常亲昵依赖，反而平静地站了起来：“我可以选择，是吗？我也可以选择不去？魔法界不能只放在我一个人身上，是吧？”

他会怎么选择呢？看着邓布利多抑制住悲伤，平静地温柔向这个男孩子点头，格林德沃保持着沉默。毕竟上一世，哈利·波特真正打败伏地魔的时候，他，或者邓布利多，已经都死了。这个大难不死的男孩是怎么决定了这一切呢？

哈利临出门的时候，突然又转过头来问：“我父母……”

“我们从来没有告诉过他们，这种事，一是为了保密，另外，操心的人有两个已经很多了。”格林德沃按住邓布利多的肩，替他回答了这个问题。

哈利故作勇敢而又无措地点点头，向石兽走去，走到楼梯半中间，他突然又转过头来，几乎有点无望地道：“今天不是愚人节，是吧？”

邓布利多的眼泪终于滑了下来，他坐在原地，忍了忍，冲着哈利点点头：“非常不幸，哈利，今天不是愚人节。”

大难不死的男孩最终没有推开那扇门，他只是背对着校长夫夫，在楼梯中坐了下来，把自己蜷起来。邓布利多看到他这个模样，想站起来安慰他，格林德沃却按住他，冲他摇摇头。

多少安慰都没有用！面对死亡，即使知道这是伟大的牺牲，有多少人能够瞬间坦然，甚至不产生“为什么是我”这样的疑惑？

哈利没有回头，他不想让自己的恐慌和害怕被身后爱护过他，救过他的人看到，只能哽咽着说：“如果不去做这件事，是不是我父母，罗恩，赫敏他们会被无止境地追杀？”

“如果伏地魔完全控制了魔法界，所有反抗过他的人，恐怕只会得到一个摄魂怪之吻。”格林德沃太了解一个想要统治世界的黑魔王会如何处理战败者，“而你，哈利，如果他知道你是魂器，你的下场，不比他的蛇标本好一点。”

如果不能让伏地魔彻底死亡，魔法界的绝望会让人们逐渐放弃抵抗，消级着被他统治，抵抗者则终有结束的那一天，到那时，将再也没有人可以保护这个男孩，而哈利是他魂器一部分的事情，必然会被伏地魔发现。

抱着膝盖，哈利半晌闷声道：“既然你们过去没有告诉我父母，在这件事结束前，也不要告诉他们可以吗？还有弗利蒙特，赫敏，罗恩，所有人，我不想让他们，在这个时候，还要为什么担心。而且，保密，不是吗？”

邓布利多终于站起来，走到这个孩子身后，矮下身来，把手轻轻放在他肩上。他手上的皱纹就像他走过的百年时光，他以为他见惯了这些风浪，能够劝诫每个人承担起自己的命运，能够看淡人间变化，但这个时候，他终于还是知道，这是不可能的。

他看着这个孩子从一个小婴儿，成长为一个可以与伏地魔抗衡的勇敢少年，最终无论愿意不愿意，就将踏上承担自己无可改写的命运的路程。

哈利突然转过身来，紧紧地拥抱住他。他当然知道身后这个老人的事迹，看着这个人发须皆白，却依旧一步不让，将伏地魔挡在外面。他也知道，为了自己，这个老人曾经几乎失去心爱人的性命，他就像自己的祖父一样，带着自己走到现在。

他把脸埋在这个温暖而看上去永远镇定的老人怀里，轻声说：“我们什么时候准备出发。”

邓布利多温柔的说：“让我们准备一下，哈利，然后我们去抓火龙。”

哈利忍不住笑了，他小时候，第一次见到龙，就是在邓布利多和格林德沃带着他去的。海格非常喜欢龙，但霍格沃茨不让养，他便在一个可以养龙的地方养了一条小龙，叫诺伯。他听说了以后非常想去，但他爸爸妈妈不让他打扰别人，而且他年纪太小太危险了。然而来他们家里来探访的格林德沃和邓布利多正要去探访海格养龙的基地，就把他带上了。那时候邓布利多弯下腰，对着尚年幼焦急地想看到龙的他眨眨眼，笑眯眯地说了这句：“让我们准备一下，哈利，然后我们去抓火龙。”

时间过得真快啊！他抓着这个人身上的晨衣，快到，他都要自己去对抗伏地魔了，快到，他居然要去面对死亡了。

如果知道这么早就要死，他要更好地对待自己的朋友，要更亲近自己的父母与教父，甚至会对斯内普教授更好一点，以及，他会早点告诉德拉科，自己并没有那么讨厌他，甚至一直在想，怎么才能让他对自己没有那么多愤恨，可以平和地和他相处，去告诉他，他真的喜欢他，没有后悔过去年要和他更进一步。以及，真可惜，没有进到他们最终要的那一步。

抽抽鼻子，放开邓布利多，他扯出一个笑，轻道：“我们要怎么准备？”

邓布利多道：“让他相信，你按着他的路线走了。”

想到前段时间，伏地魔特意给他看的那段记忆，他抬起头，看向邓布利多，轻点点头：“那正好，我可以回去，平静一下。”

这次，他没有再回头，大步离开了校长室。

他不能去见自己的父母，也不能再见赫敏和罗恩，否则一定会露馅。他想着，一个人回到宿舍，连课都不上，只钻在自己的四柱床里，然后向朋友们推托着要加训，实际上把自己关在有求必应屋中。

赫敏肯定在怀疑了，他猜，她每天看自己的眼神总是透着疑惑，但她总觉得他和校长在做什么计划，为了保密，她也会尽量不问自己。哈利一个人走在路上，心想。

“哈利？哈利·波特！你为什么一个人，不和你的朋友在一起？”一个熟悉的声音在他身后响起。

哈利不得不回过头来，假装镇静地道：“嗨，卢娜，你不是也一个人吗？”

卢娜淡淡地笑了，甚至有点苦恼地道：“没办法，其它人一和我在一起，总是想办法藏起我的东西。”

哈利有点不安地看她，不知道是不是应该安慰她，但卢娜接着道：“你看上去，很难下定决心？是对抗伏地魔的事情吗？”

摇了摇头，哈利转过头不去看她。

似乎明白哈利承担的事情让他需要对许多事保密，卢娜也不再追问，只是和他一起看了一会儿风景，轻声道：“真美，不是吗？希望我们可以和自己想看风景的人，一直这样看下去。”

他不能了，哈利低头笑了一下，转头真诚地道：“希望如此，卢娜，希望你找到一个和你好好看风景的人。”

你们每一个，都能可以这样，否则，他不就白死了？

伏地魔自然每天还在想办法给他植入一些诱惑，他的大脑封闭术终于有点进益，可以在平静的时候，让伏地魔相信，他把这些记忆信以为真。

或者不是他平静了，而是心如死灰？

过了半个月，在格林德沃的课后，他留了下来：“教授，伏地魔让我看到，我父母被他抓起来了。”

尽管知道这有可能是假的，还是让他有点焦躁，格林德沃却点点头：“是他想用的手法，可惜，他做不到。”

这就说明，他的父母还很安全。哈利不安地拽了拽长袍，抬头看向格林德沃，等待他的指示。就听格林德沃道：“你准备好了吗。”

哈利反问：“现在？”

格林德沃看着他冷淡地道：“如果你准备好了，明天晚上，你就去神秘事务司，最好带上你的两个朋友，这样里德尔会更自信，认为你信了他的计划。放心，我们会保护好你的朋友们。”

“到时候，我就主动站出去让他杀？”哈利睁大眼睛，问着计划。

格林德沃想了想，语焉不详地道：“我想，伏地魔会找机会杀你的。”

他只是不想告诉我具体的计划，以防我的大脑封闭术不够好，让伏地魔看到。哈利不满地看了他一眼，却看他从怀里拎出一个吊坠：“你们校长给你的护身符。等你见到伏地魔，觉得时间差不多的时候，就转三圈。”说着塞到他手上，“保护好，别丢了，记得戴上。”等看着哈利把吊坠挂到脖子上，他满意地挥挥手，示意哈利离开，他这位学生只能转头离去。

临出门前，哈利转过头，回望过去。这个人靠坐在讲桌上，也没有立刻回校长室，只是看着窗外的景色，面无表情，不知道在想什么。

身为新未来这么多年的领袖，他似乎面对所有的事都非常冷静，但那种冷静的原因和邓布利多不一样。邓布利多只是见过太多，太聪明，所以知道下一步应该做什么，这个人，他只是不在乎。他在乎的人只有一个，他所有的感情，温柔只给一个人，其它时候，他的温柔，只是他为了某种需求，而展露出的伎俩。

邓布利多不知道他这种性格吗？应该知道吧？但他还是爱了这样一个人一辈子，并让他带着新未来，和邓布利多一起，与魔法界走上了一个艰难但是充满了希望的未来。

可这个时候，格林德沃的侧影，却充满了不愿意他人所见的孤独，与不安。他是在担心谁，不言而喻。

整整一天，哈利脑子中转的都是格林德沃这个身影.到第二天下午，他想着晚上的行动，想起卢娜那句话，想到不能再见的风景。他突然下了个决定。

他可以不告诉任何人，不去见其它人，有一个人他想在最后见一面。想到这里，他飞快地回宿舍，拿到自己的隐形衣，拿着教父送给自己，他的父辈们做出来的活点地图，按着上面的名字指示，跑到西塔。在一个空荡荡的阳台前，他看到了自己的目标对象——正孤伶伶顶着寒风站在上面的，德拉科·马尔福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1996年，欧洲原子能研究中心的科研人员在世界首次发现，正负K介子在转换过程中存在时间上的不对称性，此发现有助于完善宇宙大爆炸理论，却动摇了“基本物理定律应在时间上对称”的观点。


	56. 下10.6

下10.6

哈利一把抓住对方，将对方拉到自己的隐形衣里。马尔福惊讶地看他，又惊讶地看着隐形衣：“你怎么会有这种东西？这不应该是传说中的童话吗？”

“我来看你，你就问这种事？”哈利小声道。他边说，边拽着马尔福，沿着墙根溜到八楼的有求必应屋，直到大门紧闭，他才揭掉隐形衣。

马尔福看着他，灰色的眼睛里有惊讶，也有温柔，更有害怕。他摇摇头：“波特，你不应该在这个时候来见我。”

“这个时候叫我波特，是不是有点晚了。”哈利把隐形衣扔到一边，站到他面前，看着他退了一步，才道，“我想在决战前来告诉你，如果我还能活着，德拉科，如果有那么一天，我，”他吞咽了一下，依旧说不出那句话，最后道，“我们去，约会吧。”

马尔福扯出一个冷淡的笑意：“什么时候了，波特，你还在想这种孩子气的事？”

哈利想，自己应该偏开脸，不要去看他，否则自己就要哭了。其实他一点也不勇敢，他小时候一点疼都要哭鼻子，是他的教父总笑着说：“男孩子怎么那么爱哭，将来上了霍格沃茨，大家要把你当小姑娘打扮了。而且哈利，你可是詹姆和莉莉的儿子呀，你怎么能不勇敢一点？”他害怕自己真的被别人打扮成小姑娘，害怕别人说他不像詹姆和莉莉的儿子，才一直忍着。

马尔福惊讶地看着他的眼泪落下，本来想嘲笑他，有点小事就哭，这还是救世主吗？但想到哈利刚才的话，他突然皱眉问：“你又要去做什么，波特？你要做什么，还有可能不活着？邓布利多和格林德沃那么喜欢你，怎么可能让你出事？”

哈利张张嘴，却说不出来。他要怎么说，难道他要告诉德拉科：他们虽然喜欢我，但是他们也改变不了我必须被伏地魔杀死的命运。否则，我就不是一个真正意义上的救世主，只能是一个危险轮回的钥匙。

马尔福踏上一步，苍白的脸上终于浮起有点愤怒的红晕：“他们又让你干什么？就算你大难不死，外号救世主，你不是真的能拯救世界？他们不是很爱你吗？”

“既然他们爱我，但有时候，这个世界，不容他们选择。我们有时候不得不，为了更伟大的利益。”哈利轻声说。

马尔福终于忘记了他们不能见面，不应该亲密，他惊慌地抓住哈利：“就算要去抓伏地魔，也用不着你，不是吗？邓布利多和格林德沃那么厉害！”

是啊，他们多厉害，却没办法抵过黑暗中的虚伪，不坚定的队友，偶然的巧合。抵不过大难不死的男孩其实是最关键的一环。

他想给面前这个他伤害过，也伤害过他，却仍然互相惦记的人一个微笑，却没有办法做到。哈利闭闭眼，突然向前一步，紧紧地抱住他，不让他看到自己的脸，小声问：“如果我死了，你会记得我的，是吧？即使你将来找到下一个喜欢的人，也会记得我的，记得你曾经喜欢过我，是吧？”

他有不得不去死的必然原因！

马尔福立刻明白，他想拽开身上这个人，要问问到底发生了什么事。哈利却在他微微退开的那一刻，下定决心地亲吻上去。

他依旧不是很熟练，因为没有人和他练习这件事。

马尔福拽了拽他，却拽不开，最终只能放弃地搂住他的腰，有点嫌弃地想：救世主真的不会接吻。他想着，轻轻地吻上去，无论未来会如何，这一刻，哈利是他的，是全心全意喜欢着他的，在临死之前想到的人是他。

想到死这件事，马尔福突然回过神，终于用尽全力把哈利拉开，他有点愤怒地道：“你就不能说一句实话吗？”

“只有我死，德拉科，你，我父母，罗恩，赫敏，你们，每一个人，”哈利看着他的眼睛，不由向他倾诉出来，“才有活的希望。”

马尔福不明白，但突然想起，伏地魔在他们家时候，曾经让他们去神秘事务司找一个预言球，那个预言球和哈利与黑魔王之间的生死有关。他猛地拽住他：“哈利·波特！你就不能把这些事交给别人吗？”

哈利终于微微笑了：“有些事，德拉科，我们只能自己做。”

马尔福气愤地握住他的手：“从现在开始，你哪儿也不许去！”

孩子气！他比我孩子气多了。那握着自己的手充满了颤抖和恐惧。哈利不由温柔地看着他，再次给了他一个拥抱，小声道：“德拉科，你要保重。”在马尔福推开他之前，他已经握在手上的魔杖对准了这个男孩子的背，然后鼓起勇气说：“德拉科，我爱你。”

如果爱确实是一个魔法，那么魔法之神，请你把它加诸给每一个我爱的人身上。就像他们曾经保护我一样，去保护他们。

随着昏昏倒地的声音，他最后的爱语消失在有求必应屋中。轻轻地把昏过去的马尔福放倒，他又加了一个昏睡咒，让马尔福睡得更沉点，希望这个人醒来的时候，已经是新的一天了。

等到晚餐的时候，他坐到赫敏与罗恩中间，轻声道：“你们记得我说过，我可以和伏地魔的思维连在一起吧？”见两个朋友点头，他轻道，“他抓了我父母。”

并不知道安全屋的保密人是格林德沃，这两个年轻人还以为他们再次遇到了虫尾巴那样经不起考验的人，他们俩同时道：“快去通知校长！”

说到这里，他们也转头看向教室桌，虽然邓布利多不在餐厅吃饭，但每天吃饭的时候他还是会来坐一坐，但这个晚餐，不知道为什么，他不在，格林德沃也不在。

“或许，他们已经知道你父母的事情了，替你去救了？”罗恩小声道。

赫敏咬咬唇，谨慎地道：“哈利，无论如何，你得先去找一下校长和格林德沃教授！”

校长肯定不在，格林德沃肯定也不在。哈利突然觉得，想通了亲自去赴死这件事，竟然可以平静地微笑。他克制住自己，低下头去，用力点点头：“我们一会儿就去！”

就像他想到，三人组赶到校长办公室的时候，用力敲门也没有人，甚至他们换了好几个口令，也打不开门。路过的麦格教授疑惑地问：“你们三个，又找校长有什么事？他去，开会了，你们知道你开什么会！”

赫敏几乎要和麦格教授说哈利的父母可能被伏地魔抓了，罗恩却先拽住了她，他们三人离开校长室门口，在麦格教授狐疑的眼光中渐渐离开，罗恩才道：“如果告诉她，我们可能就不能行动了！麦格教授只会让你写封信给校长，然后把我们三个人关起来！”

这确实是麦格教授的风格，赫敏焦急地说：“那怎么办？”

“我自己去，我自己去神秘事务司，伏地魔把我父母关到了那里。”哈利咬咬唇轻声道。

想到这个地点，赫敏绝望地道：“可你怎么去该死得那么远的伦敦魔法部？”

“飞路粉，或者，飞天扫帚？”罗恩想了想，犹豫地左右看看。

“你们不可能用飞路粉或者飞天扫帚，魔法部已经把霍格沃茨到他们那儿的飞路网关了，怕校长或者教授他们打进去。飞天扫帚太慢了。”一个飘忽的声音从他们身后传来，对方拨弄着自己的胡萝卜耳环，“我看你们很着急，需要帮忙吗？”

哈利回过头来，看到卢娜歪着头，望着自己，他犹豫了一下，问道：“你有更好的办法？”

“你知道每次下了火车把我们拉进学校的马车上是什么吗？”卢娜轻缓地道，看着三人组摇摇头，“是夜骐，我们可以骑那个过去。它们非常快。”

“我们？”罗恩一时惊讶，“谁和你是我们了？”

哈利严肃地道：“卢娜，谢谢你的提议，但是你不能去，我不能保证你的安全。”

“我们不用你们保证安全。”他身后又传来几个声音，韦斯莱家的双胞胎不知道从哪儿冒出来，抱着臂靠在墙上，坏笑着道，“我们是用来保证你的安全的。”

纳威从他们身后露出头来：“哈利，你是要去对伏神秘人吗？你不能一个人去！我们得一起去！”刚才看到他们三个人神神秘秘的，他就觉得有问题。

哈利几乎想说出事实，他咬住舌尖，再次道：“不能，我只是去，看看。听着，我会先给邓布利多拿封信，请他来帮忙，而我只是过去拖延时间！”

“我们成立D·A难得不是为了对付神秘人，难道真的只是为了拥护邓布利多？”纳威拨开双胞胎走到他面前，“你怎么拖延时间？你们三个人，只能去送死！神秘人……”

“不要叫他神秘人，叫他伏地魔！纳威！”哈利大声道，“只要叫出他的名字，你才会对他无所畏惧！何况我本来，”就是去送死。他咬住最后几个字，闭上了嘴。

赫敏却察觉了他的意思：“你本来什么？你本来就想去送死？”她几乎愤怒了，“这么多人保护你，你却只是想用你的性命去换取你父母的性命？你可是用来对抗伏地魔的最终武器！”

赫敏只是察觉了他的话，却没有明白他最终的意思，哈利悄悄松了口气，最终苦笑了。他可不是最终武器，只要他去送死，伏地魔这个复活用的武器就没有了。

纳威坚定的说：“既然是这样，我们就更要去了！我们去帮你救你父母！”

卢娜开心地一拍手：“既然如此，我们去找夜骐。”

哈利身不由己，他想说出真相，但既然校长不在，他们去马尔福庄园杀掉最后魂器的任务已经开始，他不能在这个时候叫停。但他怎么才能阻止朋友们跟着他去送死！

他挣扎着，不断地道：“你们听我说！不要去那么多人，会被伏地魔发现的。”

年轻人们根本不管这一套，双胞胎一把抓住他就跟着卢娜去找夜骐。黑夜中，卢娜站到一片空地上，指着身后：“这就是夜骐！”

大家茫然地看着空白的地方，卢娜无奈地抓起罗恩的手，在赫敏几乎皱起来的眉头中按到一头夜骐上：“感受到了吗？”

“哇哦！这是什么！隐形兽？”罗恩摸着看不到的夜骐，惊讶地小声问，并回头对向他的好友，“赫敏，你来感受一下。”

“我知道这种生物，只有见过死亡的人才能看到他们的形态。”赫敏皱着眉轻咳一声，似乎在抱怨他大惊小怪，眼睛却看了看卢娜仍牵着罗恩的手上。

双胞胎怪笑一声，看着这两个人，眨眨眼，一人摸到一头夜骐骑上去：“那还等什么？”

纳威也深吸一口气，找到自己的坐骑，只有哈利在坐上去前，问着利落地翻身而上的卢娜：“你见过什么人的死亡？”

“我母亲，她在做试验的时候，一条咒语出了问题，让自己失误了。”卢娜轻描淡写地道，“不过，我想，我总有一天，会用另一种方式见到她。”她说着，笑着看向哈利。

哈利点点头，没有说抱歉，她看上去，不需要抱歉。何况她的话让他觉得稳定了不少。如果会用另一种方式见到，那么即使他死了，他的家人，朋友，爱的人，都或许，还会见到他。他想着，一挥缰绳，夜骐冲天而起，快速地在夜空中向伦敦飞去。

暗夜冷中冰，哈利觉得自己的四脚和面部已经和他的心一起冻成一块冰坨，沉入胃中。他抿抿唇，只能想着，自己早点死在伏地魔手上，好让他不要动自己身后的朋友。

夜骐的力量确实不同凡响，他们很快到达伦敦魔法部外，通过老旧的电话亭获得了进入魔法部的徽章，把自己带入看上去竟然没有一个人，连个保安都没有的魔法部。他们小声地溜进看上去老旧的栅栏电梯，犹豫着拉下拉杆，像被一个钩子拎着，飞速滑入神秘事务司。

静得不祥的神秘事务司里，一行人握紧手中的魔杖，轻声前进，几乎只能听到自己的呼吸声。这里的每一个办公室似乎都有奇怪的东西，漂在水箱里的脑子，一个似乎后面有人窃窃私语的挂着帷幔的拱门，最终他们进入一个亮闪闪的房间。这确实是伏地魔在他脑中让他想看到的房间，里面放着一排排的水晶球，每个水晶球下面都标着时间人名。

哈利突然觉得伤疤有点疼，他想，黑魔王确实要来了，但是邓布利多那面怎么才知道信号，怎么才能让他拖住老魔王的时候，尽快地消灭马尔福庄园的魂器？他想着，伤疤越来越疼，疼到他手中的魔杖自动转了个弯，突然发了一个咒语，击向前面忽然出现的一股黑烟。

一个冷酷，尖厉，嘲讽而慢吞吞的声音响了起来：“哈利，波特！你果然，来了！”他说着，一个个的食死徒出现在这间房中，哈利忍着疼，捂住伤疤，挡在朋友们面前，带着他们躲入一排水晶球后面。

“大脑连接这种东西不好玩，邓布利多没想过吗？他以为我没注意到，我们之间有了，新的关系？”伏地魔带着尖厉的得意笑声的话响起，食死徒们也配合地笑起来。尤其一个女声笑得特别大，哈利听得出来，那是贝拉特里克斯。

哈利探出头去，扔了一个暴裂咒，却被伏地魔击飞，擦开的咒语击倒了一排水晶球，奇怪的声音弥漫开来，虽然听不清，但是混淆了伏地魔的视线，他拉着大家向门边退去，但是门已经被魔法锁死，连阿拉霍莫拉的咒语也无济于事。

卢娜轻道：“躲是没用的，哈利，迎面痛击才重要。”

可我不想痛击，我就让他快点杀死我！

哈利抿紧唇，没有立刻行动，但伏地魔举起魔杖的时候，他的魔杖不知所以自动地转向伏地魔，击断了这个魔咒。这样解决不了问题！看看卢娜，哈利突然下定决心，高声道：“里德尔，你还敢找上门来？你的魂器都没有了！你的永生泡汤了！”

这句话让伏地魔突然暴怒，在三强杯之后，意识到邓布利多的话内含意，伏地魔已经去自己藏魂器的地方看过了，魂器的丢失让他怒不可抑，杀了很多人，他甚至有段时间只要睁开眼就想杀人。

他现在只有一个目标：只要杀了这个预言中的男孩，有没有魂器都不重要了，他依旧是无敌的！他在邓布利多身边自然有线人，知道他今天要去凤凰社开会，才给哈利种下他父母被抓的阴影，把他成功诱骗到这里。

伏地魔轻声诱哄着：“哈利·波特，只要你主动走出来，接受你的命运，我保证，你的朋友，你的家人，你的学校，我可以给予他们安全。”

“哈利！”赫敏看向他，厉声喊道，喊完他，她突然向后施了几个咒语，从她开始，和哈利一起来的学生们，不屈服地开始向食死徒激战。

哈利舔舔唇，和朋友们一起，向食死徒扔了几个魔咒，躲避间看着身边一排又一排水晶球被食死徒炸裂，而赫敏和双胞胎的几个魔咒都被食死徒击飞，纳威脸上受了伤，被魔咒拖向前，他施了一个割裂咒，将拖着纳威的咒语打断，而D·A的特训显然让纳威有了一定的效果，他在被放开的时刻，马上施了个阻碍重重，挡住了下一波攻击。

但这没有用，他们被关了这间屋子里，周围全是食死徒，面前还有一个对杀人有极大爱好的黑魔王，就算挡住现在，又能挡住多久。

哈利看了一眼罗恩，突然道：“伏地魔，既然你说不对我的家人朋友动手，你放他们出去，我们决斗。就你和我！”

罗恩先叫了一声：“哈利，你疯了！”

伏地魔尖笑了起来：“哦，这个主意真不错！决斗！”他哈哈的笑声像夜间的鬼叫，而食死徒们也此起彼伏地嘲笑起来。

“你个胆小鬼！根本不敢！说什么杀了我就放过他们！其实你是个不守信用的人！还算什么王！”哈利背靠在一排水晶球前，喘着气再叫了一声。

伏地魔收了笑，阴沉着那张蛇一样的脸，再次向他扔了一个咒语，哈利的魔杖却总能让他不伤害自己。一旁的贝拉特里克斯忍不住愤怒地在他们对峙间，向他击了一个魔咒，击断了他的魔杖。

这个变故让所有的人一时呆住，大家都停了下来，盯着半截杖尖打着旋落到光洁的地板上，然后发出一个渐渐的响声，滑出一段距离，轻轻停下。

看着那根击断的魔杖，伏地魔想了一会儿，突然得意地笑了，他施起咒语，除了哈利以外的人被一阵狂风卷了起来，门在这里打开，把他们卷了出去，他们尖叫着哈利的名字，却仍被关在了门外。

做完这一切，他故作彬彬有礼地道：“现在，没了魔杖的波特先生，你可以露脸了，我们开始，决斗！”

没有魔杖决斗什么？哈利突然就想嘲笑里德尔的装模作样，但他懒得现说什么，只是摸出邓布利多给的护身符吊坠，那是一块黑色的石头。他的呼吸仍是有点紧张，却稳稳地按照格林德沃的说的，轻轻地转了它三下。

然而什么也没发生。

他无奈地笑了，慢慢地从残存的架子后面走出来。

伏地魔冷笑着：“是不是，还得先鞠个躬？”

麻木地，慢慢地向他鞠个躬，哈利想，邓布利多他们毁到魂器了吗？现在没毁掉也没关系，他这个意外结束后，不管什么样的魂器，都不可能让伏地魔再复活了。

一道绿光从他眼前闪过，哈利甚至有空想：确实不疼。接着他的意识空泛了起来，但他觉得自己并没有死，眨眨眼，他看着这个一片空白的地方，站在那里，犹豫了一下，慢慢向前走了一步，再走了几步，白茫茫的世界很快消失，变成了一片熟悉的景色。

这是他家的花园，在伏地魔没回来之前，他们一家三口就居住在这里，远离麻瓜，也远离其它巫师，空空地在一座山脚下，风景优美。有时候，他教父不忙的时候会特别高兴地过来，有时候邓布利多会拽着格林德沃来看他们，有时候，受到邀请的斯内普会不情不愿地过来。他们家还和韦斯莱全家在这里举行过一次圣诞节聚会，邀请了很多朋友。他的父母有很多朋友，他虽然不算太多，也不少。

但现在，这里没有人，他四处走着，直到看到花园边的石头上，坐着一个老人。他有点疑惑地走过去，惊讶地道：“邓布利多教授？”

对方眉须皆白，一片宁静，有些好奇地欣赏着这个花园，看到他有点惊讶地道：“哈利，你又把我拉到你的世界里了？”他说着，也有点疑惑地道，“你过来得，是不是有点早？”

哈利茫然地道：“什么叫早？什么叫又？”他说着，突然听到吱吱地怪听，他探过头，看到一片的草丛中，有一个软得像婴儿大小，但长得一张他熟悉脸的东西。他不由退了一步：“这是什么？”

“我一直无能为力的东西。”邓布利多平静而怜悯地摇摇头，“我以为，格林德沃，会阻止他，结果，他还是走到这条路上来。或许让一个黑魔王去阻止另一个黑魔王，是错误的，他们其实不太懂怎么根本上避开这些。当然，当初我也没做到，对他要求也不能太高，不是吗？”

他叫格林德沃名字的时候，真是太生疏了。哈利有点奇怪地看他，这个邓布利多和他熟悉的那个一样睿智，一样看透一切，一样亲切，但总觉得，更疏离。

邓布利多平静地道：“哈利，和你父母在一起生活，还好吗？”

哈利莫名其妙地道：“好，当然好。可是，教授，你是什么意思？”

“你觉得好就行。”邓布利多微微笑了，“祝你愉快，当然，我没想到，你居然能和德拉科在一起，看来有些事，并不是注定的。”他顿了一下，有点自言自语地道，“是不是，我也不一定注定要遇见，”他说着，却笑着摇摇头，没有再说下去。

哈利看他微微发呆，忙道：“教授，我们到底在哪里？我下一步，是要去见死神吗？”

愉快地笑出声，邓布利多轻摇摇头道：“不，哈利，见死神对你来说，还早着呢。离开这里吧，你还有更好的生活。祝你未来，幸福。”

哈利看他走向自己，拉着他的手，把他带出了这片风景，回到了那片白茫茫的世界中，温柔地道：“回去吧。”

这句话让他突然有了呼吸的意识。重重地喘了口气，感觉自己不再轻飘飘的，反而有种沉，他想，他可能真的没有死。这么想着，他却没有睁开眼睛，反而悄悄地眯起一个缝，看着食死徒们幸福地尖叫着，然后伏地魔走向自己。他忙闭上眼睛，甚至闭住气，就看伏地魔检查了一下，再次宣布他的死亡，接着就拎住他的领子，将他拖了起来，拉开门，准备去对付那些其它的孩子。

然而，伏地魔一拉开门，就看见邓布利多和格林德沃站在孩子们面前。他顿了一下，沉下脸来，接着尖笑一声：“邓布利多，你来晚了，你的救世主，已经死了！”

食死徒们高呼着哈利·波特死了，边冲着面前的人们做鬼脸，像一群没长大的总爱砸别人家玻璃的坏孩子。

赫敏一看到被伏地魔晃悠悠拖在手里的尸体，就尖叫着哭了出来：“哈利！”卢娜在一边沉默着握住她的手，紧紧拽住她，防止她上前，冷淡地看向对面的食死徒，而双胞胎则拖住了四肢发软的罗恩。

邓布利多并没有说话，只是看看身边的格林德沃，对方哼着看了一眼伏地魔，从背后扔出一条蛇的标本。

马尔福庄园出乎意料的好攻陷，尽管伏地魔甚至历代的马尔福家族都在这个庄园上落下了保护咒语，但对于凤凰社和新未来的人来讲，根本不堪一击，尤其伏地魔带着大批食死徒在进入魔法部追击救世主后，这里的防备弱到极致。

格林德沃为了表示对自己对手的尊敬，拿出了几十年前伏地魔第一次攻打新未来总部时的方式，层层的反逃跑圈包围了马尔福庄园，没有一个人能逃出去给他们的主子报信。尤其他们借用了多比的力量，控制了马尔福庄园里其它的家养小精灵，让这些神奇的精灵们也不能去向任何人通风。

格兰芬多的前毕业生用他的剑劈开了那条蛇的标本，格林德沃则召出一股厉火，将这条蛇标本连黑魔法透露的最后气息一并烧入地狱，立刻携手带着其它人赶向魔法部。

他们到的时候，正赶上伏地魔将学生们扔出了神秘事务司。伏地魔太自信了，觉得这群孩子根本不可能成事，而邓布利多不会在这个时候赶来。当然，赶来的邓布利多也没有立刻进去，而是等着他带着哈利出来。

看到他把哈利拖在手上，邓布利多只是看了一下他手上的戒指，然后淡淡地道：“里德尔，你今天逃不掉了。”

听到邓布利多熟悉的声音，哈利突然觉得足够安心，他深呼吸一口气，给自己充足的力量，一个翻滚便从里德尔手上逃了开来。伏地魔回过神来后，愤怒地尖叫着举起魔杖，然而邓布利多一道盔甲重重已经替哈利挡下了他的攻击。哈利迅速跑回到高声欢呼的朋友身边，然后看着格林德沃给他们施了一个保护咒，接着，新未来和凤凰社的成员一一踏入了神秘事务司，站到食死徒的对面。

看着这个态势，里德尔腥红的眼睛四处瞟着，几乎立刻就准备逃走，但是一道蓝光将他弹了回来，让他跌到大家面前。早就在魔法部里布好防护的格林德沃冷淡地看着他，接着他听到格林德沃平静地道：“阿尔，这个人留给我。”

以为他是为了报仇，邓布利多不疑有他地慢慢地退了一步。毕竟从1943年开始，几乎每次他都让里德尔逃掉，甚至攻击了他新未来总部，他们之间确实可以算一笔账。

感觉格林德沃平静地扫了一眼他手上的戒指，里德尔握紧了手，似乎想把那只戒指藏起来。格林德沃却只是轻蔑地看向他，似乎对这个戒指没有什么兴趣，他才略放心了一下，迅速地给了格林德沃一个索命咒，却很轻易地被击开。

他惊讶地感觉到自己的力量似乎不管用了，又不甘心地发出几道大的黑魔法，却都很轻描淡写地划开，格林德沃冷淡地道：“里德尔，你犯一个很大的，你到现在都不知道的错误。”

里德尔不由把眼睛调向邓布利多身后的哈利，几乎狂叫地想扑上去，却被格林德沃一个粉身碎骨击得退了几步，几乎要摔倒。格林德沃不着急击败他，甚至不着急杀他，他只是平静地一边施着令他骨断肉疼的咒语，一边解释道：“你没想过，这位大难不死的男孩，是你不自觉中做出的魂器。”

惊讶地看向那双绿眼睛，伏地魔终于明白了什么，他不甘心地咆哮了，不能灵活动弹的身体还想向哈利发出咒语，却招招落空。他忠实的食死徒们也想阻止这场单方面的击打，却被新未来的人挡在战圈外。

格林德沃欣赏着他破烂得像一个从垃圾堆里捡出来的没人要的布娃娃一样，再次用一招割裂了他大腿的肉与骨，听着他惨叫的声音，格林德沃平静地道：“你让别人这么疼的时候，有想过自己也会这样吗？”

伏地魔还没来得及说什么，格林德沃突然用一个咒语切断了他截着戒指的手，用飘浮咒扔向了身后，邓布利多立刻用格兰芬多宝剑破坏了这最后一个魂器。

里德尔绝望地咆哮了，但格林德沃下一个咒语却让他另一只胳膊也被切断。

他是真的要把里德尔切成片。邓布利多意识到这一点，不由阻止道：“盖勒特，我们还是要让他接受审判。”

“恐怕不行。”格林德沃轻道，他说着，一声“阿瓦达索命”从他口中滑出，自然流畅，和他每天熄灯时说诺克斯一样轻软，但这道索命咒就像一个炸开的连环咒一样，绿光如波浪一样层层扫出，里德尔那已经不能更破烂的身体被一道力推得滑出了很远，他睁大眼睛，苍白的脸上全是不可置信和不明所以，而他身边的几个食死徒居然也受到了波及，躺倒在地，与他们的主子一样，气息全无。

霍格沃茨的学生与新未来凤凰社的人一起，同时静默。他们从来没有见过格林德沃杀人，他们见过他用索命咒拿小动物做实验，但就像他多年来的演讲说的，虽然他痛恨许多人，但从来没有滥杀过一个人。就算有食死徒死在他手上，也只是在用索命咒攻击他的时候，被他其它魔法反弹致死。

但这次不一样，他毫无犹豫地，也是这一生唯一一次施出了索命咒，结束了一代黑魔头的生命。  
  
施完这个咒语，他并没有回身，甚至没有回头。他知道，自己只是公报私仇。不过那又怎么样，要是上一世的格林德沃，早就大开杀戒好几回了，他等到现在，彻底结束这个人的性命，为自己，也为身后的人。

只是邓布利多会怎么想呢？他并不反对必要的杀戮和武力，但他还是希望能够把这些人投入阿兹卡班，在漫长的牢狱生涯中，去忏悔，这比死亡，更不容易，却更有意思。杀戮，是灵魂堕落的开始。

但是对有些人，牢狱与忏悔，没有意义。

尽管他早已下定决心，他却不敢回头去看对方。他不知道邓布利多眼中，是不是会充满失望。他甚至有点心慌，像是上一世，他下定决心，如果邓布利多能战胜伏地魔就给这个长年不见的前情人写封信时，那不为人知的心慌。

一双有了年纪却有力的手牵住他，然后轻声的叹息在他耳边响起，让他的心落回腹中：“虽然最后也是要让他接受死刑，但缺了审判这一环，终究不圆满。”   
  
对他们的死刑是必然，但这不是为了拯救这个斑痕累累的灵魂，而是拯救那些还活着，因为他而伤害过，因为他而失去家人的灵魂，让他的死亡，来挽救那些成千上万活着的，伤心人的灵魂。

格林德沃握紧他的手，终于回过头来，邓布利多凑过去，与他额头相抵，轻声道：“结束了。”

结束了，两世以来，最终一战，在这里结束。

他闭上眼睛，与他的爱侣轻而亲昵地蹭了一下额头，低声道：“我们可以去环游世界了。”

邓布利多抬起头来，偷偷地笑了，也小声道：“你就记着这点事儿吗？”

不记着这个还记着什么？难道我真要把救世主看到老？饶了我吧！格林德沃不满地皱着眉看他，与他携手看向逃命回来，安然无恙，不在状况的救世主。

想是终于想起还有这么一个人，大家也都忘记了死去的伏地魔，甚至忘记了欢呼，都看向他，争先恐后地问：“哈利，到底怎么回事？伏地魔说他把你杀了！可你看上去挺好。”

哈利想起什么，忙把护身符拽出来递给邓布利多：“教授，这个还给你，它好像挺管用。”

格林德沃一直怀疑，上一次在混战中，邓布利多能把他从死神那儿带回来，除了有血盟的作用，这块复活石功不可没。如果有一个人和他有一定的血的咒语连接，再加上复活石的保护，可以让人在索命咒中避免一死。所以复活石真正的作用，不是把亡灵从死地带回，而是保护活人在战斗中，不会轻易地杀死。毕竟比起童话里那样的传说，死圣最大的可能，还是法力高强的巫师所做的一些用于战斗和防御的高强法器。

这个举动让大家都相信，这对夫夫果然为哈利做了一定的防护，这才终于打败了伏地魔，这让他们不由用崇敬的眼神看向霍格沃茨的校长夫夫。

看邓布利多要解释，哈利突然拽住他，在他不解的眼神中，踮起脚尖凑到他耳边道：“让他们就这样认为吧，教授，不要让更多的人知道魂器这件事了。”

“我看你只是不想承担更多身为救世主的责任吧。”格林德沃唇都不动，却用只有他们三个人能听到的话说。

哈利抓抓他一直比较乱的头发，小声笑了：“我不想做那么特殊而伟大的人。”他想起一年级时看厄里斯魔镜时，看到自己成为级长，风光无限。又看到自己成为伟大的魔法师，受人敬仰。现在，他一点也不想要这些了。

承认自己是个普通人，过普通的生活，坦然面对普通的日子，为其中产生的喜怒哀乐而高兴担心忧伤，才是最幸福的事情。

格林德沃终于用欣赏的眼神看向他，想了想，他道：“有兴趣毕业后去新未来工作吗？”

“盖勒特！”邓布利多无奈地笑了。

他们不再纠结这些，将剩余没有逃掉的食死徒绑起来，其它成员将安置伏地魔的尸体，他们将会把这个几十年来让魔法界无法安生的人妥帖埋藏给予他最后的尊严，却不再让世人知道，他的尸骨在哪里，以免出现其它无法解决的后续问题。

邓布利多和格林德沃则护送学校们的孩子一起回去，在向夜骐走去时，哈利想起一件事，转头道：“在被索命咒击中后，我在一个地方，见到了教授您。”他看向邓布利多，有点想不起来具体的情节，他只道，“您看上去，离我很亲切，又很疏远，然后把我送回了这个世界。”

在救世主的眼中，死神居然长成邓布利多的模样？格林德沃狠狠地瞪了他一眼，真是长不大，到哪儿都得靠我的阿尔！

邓布利多听了以后，愉快地笑了：“很高兴在那种时候，还能帮上你的忙。”

哈利也笑了，被咒语打晕的幻觉让他也觉得这真是个无稽之谈。但准备登上夜骐的时候，哈利突然又想起一件事，他有点惊慌地道：“天啊，我把德拉科还关在有求必应屋呢。”

听到他短暂的解释后，邓布利多大笑起来：“那你可要好好地和他解释一下了！”

哈利把头埋到夜骐的脖子上，轻轻呻吟了一声：“这是我最不想做的事情。”

罗恩不明所以地道：“你为什么要向他解释？”

赫敏像看傻瓜一样看了他一眼，摇摇头，甩了一下缰绳，率先向霍格沃茨启程。

大战终于结束了，像上一次结束时，抓捕食死徒一样，魔法部再次陷入了长期的追捕过程，而令魔法界惊讶的是，无论邓布利多还是格林德沃，这两位从年轻时期就擅长笔战的人都没有发表任何东西，最后还是新未来几经恳求，格林德沃简短地写了一段，最后结语时他写道：“伏地魔能走到现在，不仅在于他力量的强大，而且在于公众放任而自杀式的沉默。这让我对魔法界已经不抱什么太大希望了，你们以后好自为之。”

就像一个彻底退休宣言，之后连新未来开会，都没有再见过这位老人，只有他新未来的朋友们偶尔写信要求见面，他才会和他约见会客时间。甚至他也只代完了哈利五年级那一年的黑魔法防御课，就再也没有继续，这让霍格沃茨不得不再次把真正的穆迪请回来担任这个课程的教授。

老校长像是担心哈利他们这一届的状态，终于等着哈利毕业后，于1999年夏天结束时，辞去了学校的职位，提名了麦格教授做校长，而斯内普教授做副校长，开始了他答应许久的环球旅行。

“我们从哪儿开始？”像很多年前，站在戈德里克山谷边上，邓布利多牵着他牵了快一百年的手问。

“哪儿都好，反正和你在一起。”格林德沃漫不经心地握紧，听着他的爱侣轻笑一声，接着，他们在几步之后，消失在宁静的晨雾中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章就终章了，不过如果你们觉得够甜，其实停在这里也可以了。  
> 1996年，超级计算机在美国出现。同年，中国在世界上首次完成“山羊连续细胞核移植”即克隆研究。


	57. 终章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章可能需要提前准备好面巾纸

终章

2018年

纽蒙迦德堡的最高塔的顶楼，邓布利多站在巨大的飘窗前，无声地看向窗外山间的白雪，他看上去在深思什么，其实他的脑中已经快和那些白雪一样空白了。

作为魔法界现存最受敬仰的巫师，他避居在这里很久了，从1999年和他的伴侣再次环游世界后，他们几乎在外面呆了十年，无论是麻瓜的世界还是各国的魔法界。比起一百年前，这两个世界都在变化。

麻瓜的通讯工具已经飞速发展了起来，很快就有了不差于魔法界飞路网的交流方式，甚至他们都开始用他们的技术制造出孩子来了。这让格林德沃颇感兴趣，有很长一段时间都在研究如何把麻瓜的技术用在魔法上，帮那些想要孩子却一直没有的人用魔法进行结合。

他这个行为让邓布利多颇感好笑，实在想象不出当年把整个魔法界，尤其各国魔法部折磨的几乎想自杀的人，居然在老年期间对这种实验有兴趣了。甚至在他提出去和一些旧友聚会，或者突然想去探访某个凤凰社成员的时候，格林德沃都会耐心地陪着他，不再像年轻的时候，总在想着什么二人世界。

彻底打败伏地魔后，魔法界进入到一个相对非常平静的时期，甚至如何和未来的麻瓜相处，如何修改《保密法》也稳步前进。尤其是宪章议会，似乎半个多世纪的发展再加上伏地魔的破坏，让它终于发挥出了应有的作用。

他们环游世界的时候，邓布利多看着麻瓜界与魔法界的变化，尤其是魔法界现在的平和生活，甚至觉得欣慰与骄傲，但是格林德沃对此似乎全无感觉。比起对魔法界宪章议会的变化感触，他似乎只在乎能和邓布利多有更多相处时间，只要能平和地和自己的爱侣在一起，他毫不在乎外界发生什么变化。

邓布利多一开始没发现什么，直到刚过千禧年，巴希达和阿利安娜相继去世后，阿不福思在安娜的葬礼后突然说：“你不觉得你们家这个老魔头最近太安静了吗？”

他这才意识到，格林德沃太安静了！他对外界事务突然放下，一心一意地在过起隐居生活了。恐怕就算再有伏地魔二代，他也不会再去替魔法界操心了。就像他在报纸上最后一篇文章所写：你们好自为之。

这让邓布利多都有点担心，他在晚间坐到格林德沃旁边，看着他放下书，一脸温和地看着自己，轻声问：“盖尔，你最近看上去，有点，”他犹豫了一下，不知道该怎么说，最终只能斟酌地道，“有点没精神。”

迅速捕捉到他话下之意的格林德沃笑了起来：“是我太久没给魔法部找麻烦，他们觉得不适应吗？都找到你这儿来了。”

邓布利多摇摇头：“是我觉得你最近……”

格林德沃把书放到一边，心满意足地拉住他的手：“我要做的事情都做完了，没有任何遗憾，现在享享清闲，不是挺好的嘛。”

这么想来也对，无论主动还是被动，他们都折腾了一百年，现在可以休息了，居然觉得不适应。邓布利多也失笑了，拍拍他的手道：“希望你能习惯这样的生活。”  
  
格林德沃比他适应的好，甚至他很久以前开始，就不再插手新未来的决策。海伦娜一直没有结婚，早年是为了避免血液咒隔几代又回出现，但晚年了，她也没有一个贴心的伴侣。克雷登斯曾经希望他们去和海伦娜谈谈，格林德沃倒还真是去了，去了和孙女下了几盘巫师棋，回来就和克雷登斯说：“每个人都有自己的选择与幸福，不要管了，养好你的纳吉尼就行了。”

看着蜷成一团在自己腿边睡觉的纳吉尼，克雷登斯想了想，最终还是放弃了，只是定期回来陪他们的父亲住住，他甚至带着纳吉尼和海伦娜搬到纽蒙迦德住了一年，表面说是陪他父亲们，实际上是为了他Dad彻底退休以后天天变着花样的美食。

觉得这两个小辈真打扰人，格林德沃有一天突然留了张纸条，带着邓布利多就跑了，直到第二年圣诞节才回来，这一家三口明白这位退休领袖的意思，也就回到了隔一段时间来看看他们二人，顺便蹭顿饭的日子。

在他们退休的这段时日里，格林德沃依旧保留着从年轻时候就有的一个习惯，隔段时间就要去麻瓜的世界看看。当年和他第一次环游世界的时候，邓布利多就发现了，但他对自己爱人的这个习惯很诧异，毕竟格林德活并不是一个喜欢麻瓜的人。

年轻时代的格林德沃坐在罗马街头的咖啡馆，漫不经心地道：“看着他们，就会明白，当放下魔法的时候，我和那些人，会犯下同样的错误。我曾想过自己拥有强大的魔法就可以统治别人，但是想想千年前，当他们的人数比我们多的时候，也想着统治我们。结果大家谁也做不到，反而是魔法界自己把自己的人杀了一堆，而麻瓜误杀了一堆麻瓜而已。何况，我们总觉得魔法很强，但看看麻瓜，他们没有魔法，却总能做出令我们惊奇，可以弥补他们不足的东西。”

他那时候还那么年轻，就已经有了这样的领悟，邓布利多总觉得自己很爱他了，但是总还是能发现他的优点，更爱他一些。

只是现在想想，一百年来，格林德沃到底想做什么？新未来的主要作用，其实是为了让邓布利多促成的宪章议会更具威力，之后伏地魔崛起后，新未来的主要作用就是帮助凤凰社，钳制伏地魔。即使作为新未来的领袖，格林德沃对手下的人并没有过多的约束，但是他自己一直没有过得非常奢侈，不像纯血家族，富贵逼人。

而伏地魔倒台后，他除了陪着邓布利多出去走走，也就是在家做做实验，记录一些实验内容，然后保持了他从青年开始就持家做饭的习惯而已。如果不是特意介绍，谁也想不到这个在家每天眯着眼睛，字小一点就已经有点看不太清楚，每天面无表情的老头，曾经在欧洲揭起过偌大的风浪。

他像是在实践青年时的诺言，只要邓布利多在哪里，决定做什么，他就支持到底，与他一起面对一切。

这样的面对与支持，在过了2017年后，突然就倒下了。

他倒下的那么突然，让邓布利多措手不及。在一个晚间，晚饭后，格林德沃靠在躺椅上看书，看了一会儿似乎睡着了，邓布利多想叫他起来回房睡，但格林德沃却不肯睁眼了。他呼吸仍在，胸膛依旧有起伏，却长长地睡了下去。

他那时脑中突然像被实施了一忘皆空，甚至不知道自己怎么请来的圣芒戈的医生，最后听着对方向他摇摇头轻道：“很遗憾，格林德沃先生的各部分器官都在衰竭，他要走向自己的终点，我很抱歉，教授。”

送走了医生，坐在床头整整两天，邓布利多觉得自己都要衰竭的时候，格林德沃慢慢睁开了眼，看到他熬得发红的眼睛，轻声问：“出了什么事？你怎么坐在这儿？”

看着他神色如常，却想到医生对他终点的宣布，邓布利多眨眨眼，想张开嘴，却不知道该说什么，而他的蓝眼睛渐渐浮起波光，他们一百年，无论大事小事都在一起，所有的困难与幸福都是一起度过，这个时候突然告诉他，格林德沃将先他一步走向终点，尽管他们确实年纪已经大了，但邓布利多还是无法接受。他甚至想，是不是可以问勒梅要点魔法石制成的长生魔药。

看着他的神色，格林德沃已经猜了什么情况，他没有任何惊讶，只是挑挑眉：“哦，是我要先离开了吗？”他只说了几句话，就已经觉得有点累，闭了闭眼睛，他摸索着握住邓布利多的手，轻道：“不要想那么多，我要是先离开，你好好活着就足够了。”

二十多年前，他曾经在霍格沃茨的校长室里答应过格林德沃，要比他活得长，不会走在他前面，但真的这一天来临的时候，邓布利多觉得十分可笑，甚至荒谬。这个人比他还要小两岁，而且他的姑婆都活了很长，他的父亲，家族其它成员也没有这么短的寿命，凭什么盖勒特·格林德沃就要这么早离开呢？因为他想办的事情都办完了，没有遗憾吗？

格林德沃却非常冷静，他睡的时间长，清醒的时间短，在最初的几次清醒时，他就已经把该处理的事情处理完了。

首先他要求回纽蒙迦德堡，而且城堡里有那么多精致的房间，他却坚持住在这住塔楼顶部不算大的房间中。

“如果我要走，我想看着这片风景走。他对我意义非凡。”格林德沃力气不大，却非常坚定，没有人能扭转他的意愿，只好按着他的要求，将他转移到这里。

而在很久之前，伏地魔第一次攻入新未来总部后，格林德沃就立了遗嘱：纽蒙迦德堡一切权力，归他的伴侣阿不思·邓布利多所有。他留下了一些咒语实验内容，一部分送给了哈利·波特，一部分则归于了赫敏·格兰杰。在英国对角巷的投资由莱姆斯·卢平，罗恩·韦斯莱，卢娜·洛夫古德，罗尔夫·斯卡曼德，纳威·隆巴顿继承，欧洲的全部财产则由他的孙女海伦娜继承。而新未来不属于他的私人财务，由新未来内部议员集体协商。

他在清醒的时候，再次确认了这个遗嘱后，说愿意来看他这个老头子的，找个他清醒的时间集体来看一次，以后就不用来了，他想安静一点走。除了邓布利多，他生命中的最后一段时间，谁也不想见。

墓地他早已挑好，并且提出，死后也不举行任何吊唁仪式。如果人死了还这么啰嗦，那有什么意思。  
  
倒是阿利安娜去世前，他和邓布利多的故事还没写完，他接着安娜的手笔，在晚年完成了这一书稿的初稿，连同他写给邓布利多的书信一起送给了赫敏·格兰杰：“我知道你从四年级开始就在研究我和阿尔的过去，现在交给你，将来你可以出版，但记得第一作者署安娜的名字。还有，你要发誓，对你们教授的部分，一定要公正严谨。”

赫敏接过书稿，看着这个靠在床头，说话声音已经不再富有中气，但眼神依旧锐利的老人，严肃而郑重地点点头。

格林德沃看着哈利和马尔福，敲敲魔杖，送给这个前救世主的魔法书稿中，飞出一张纸，他狡黠地眨眨眼：“麻瓜都已经开始做实验，什么基因造人计划，我试了试，并不算难。你们要喜欢小孩，可以试试这个魔法。”

哈利和德拉科同时看向那张纸，他们十年前的一个圣诞就听这个老人在研究这个神奇的魔法，但现在，他居然拿出了这个成品。

看了一会儿，哈利抬头：“先生，你为什么不和教授，先做一个孩子呢？”

格林德沃笑了几声，但更快地，承受不了这样情绪的身体让他咳了起来。等邓布利多帮他顺好气，他才道：“我不喜欢小孩。克雷登斯，那是个意外，而且你们教授喜欢他。倒是我死了以后，你可以问问你们教授，他要不要做一个。阿尔的孩子，一定很好玩。我就算了，谁知道将来是不是一个新的混世魔王。”

邓布利多看着他，又看向哈利，无声地向他们摇摇头，示意他们不要再问下去了。

新未来的初代和二代领袖们在看望他时，几乎是以泪洗面，格林德沃挥挥手，有气无力地道：“行了，人都有一死，我都不着急呢，你们哭什么呢？看好新未来，看好你们教授，看好魔法界是正经。”

新未来的成员在临别时，一一亲吻他的手指，邓布利多在一旁看着格林德沃冷淡的神情，心里五味深杂。这个男人在死前都如此冷静，对待他的成员，他携手共尽的朋友时，毫无不舍，就像死亡是他计划的一个环节，他早就想好如何大步走下去，不管别人如何怀念。

在无人的时候，他终于忍不住道：“盖勒特，哪怕一点点，你都不留念吗？”

“如果能多活一刻，好好地活着，陪着你，当然好。但当死神必然要到来时，阿尔，我将如三兄弟中最小的一位，坦然地问候他，如问候一位老朋友。”格林德沃握着他的手，给了他一个微笑，“我想，你能处理好。”

上一世，没有他，那么多年，邓布利多都把世界处理得那么好，这一世，这位白巫师的领袖没有任何牵绊，更加能游刃有余了。

一直撑到现在的邓布利多突然放弃了冷静，他长久不见的软弱推倒了他的内心的坚强，他的声音都有点颤：“那不可能，盖尔，我不能处理，我处理不好。”

格林德沃叹口气，把他搂进怀里，感受着自己百年来陪伴在身边的人无声地落在他颈边的水意，他轻声道：“我没有见过比你更聪明，更睿智的巫师，甚至我自己都比不上，阿尔，想想你还有很多人可以陪伴你。多吉，你们可以完成学生时代没有完成的计划，出去走走，或者你可以去和阿不福思看着猪头酒吧。总之，肯定比守着我强。”

邓布利多在他肩头摇了摇头，不肯放开他，他只能再叹口气，却没有再说话。他相信，即使现在邓布利多很伤心，但是他会放开的。就像上一世，那个冷静的首席白巫师一样。

他在邓布利多的怀抱中，再次慢慢睡去。就这样睡睡醒醒，他竟然也撑了几个月，到了18年初。

纽蒙迦德堡对面的雪山终年不化，莹白一片，甚至这个时候，偶尔还能听到狂风掠过的声音。邓布利多站在这个飘窗前，回想着他们过去的一生，却又像什么都没想。

直到身后长睡的人又醒了过来，轻声叫他：“阿尔？”

快步走到他身边，邓布利多凑到他唇边，听着这个已经在衰竭中骨瘦如柴的老头子要说什么，却见这个人突然握住他的手，放到自己的心脏上，用尽力气一般问他：“阿尔，我这一生，没有让你失望吧？”

邓布利多微怔，但更快地，他摇摇头，轻声道：“没有，当然没有，我一直为你骄傲。”

格林德沃微眯着眼睛，轻轻地笑了：“那就好。那我就满意了。”

这是他说的最后一句话，邓布利多看着他含笑闭上眼睛，感受到握着自己的手越来越轻，而手心下胸膛内的心跳渐渐消失。他一个人坐了一会儿，终于意识到，他爱了这么久的人，已经离开了。

他没有动，甚至没有去叫任何人。他维持着这个姿势，不知道过了多久，他那双湛蓝的眼睛才转了转，看向格林德沃放在枕边的魔杖。

那只和他的魔杖造型非常相似的山扬木魔杖尾部，从他们在巴希达见证的婚礼前，就一直坠着一个小吊坠。格林德沃一直说那是他的护身符，从来没有取下来过，但邓布利多早看出来，那里用一个非常高级的变型术封着一样东西。这么多年，格林德沃从来不说那是什么，邓布利多也一直不问。

在这一刻，在他爱侣逝去的这一刻，不知道为什么，邓布利多突然觉得，这个东西非常关键，他应该看一看。反正他的盖勒特，已经管不着了。而且纽蒙迦德的一切，从这一刻一开始，就是由他接手了。

邓布利多拿起魔杖，对准这个小挂坠轻轻念了一句显型咒，吊坠的外壳慢慢龟裂，从里面掉出一张折得非常小的羊皮纸，像是一封信。

他拿起那封信，小心地把它展开，它看上去有些年月了。但看到抬头的时候，他的眼睛不由睁大了。

“亲爱的盖勒特：

你的信我已经收到，虽然我原本想说，本着最大的敬意，你将自己祖宅破坏一空的行为，我不予评价。但是我还是忍不住在没有人的时候，感到非常高兴。你不会生气吧？不过阿不福思也说，你干得不错。我想，他都说好了，我也可以得意一下，不是吗？虽然人应该理智点，但是在年轻时候，有人能为了我做到这一步，我总还是有私下得意的权力不是吗？

安娜的身体非常好，自从我们的计划逐步实施后，我感觉她非常稳定。如果不是你，我都不知道原来爱，可以有这么大的力量，原来我还可以让我的家庭走到这一步。一想到你现在并不在我身边，不能亲眼和我目睹这一切，我感觉在欢乐之中，都少了一片。

多吉旅行的非常顺利，他还给我寄了一张客迈拉兽的画片，一想到你的魔杖芯就是他们的毛，我就忍不住每天把这个画片拿出来看看。阿不福思一边嫌弃我，一边替我做了一个小画框，替我框了起来放到书桌上了，我替你谢谢他。

你不在的时候，我有继续在完善你留给我的资料，我甚至还用我们共用的笔名向《预言家日报》投了一个稿子，他们很愉快地收了稿，并付了我稿费，等你回来的时候，我要亲自把那篇文章念给你听，就算你看过了，嫌烦，也得好好地坐在那儿听我念完。

我知道你暂时不能回来，但我很想你，前天晚上还梦到了你，只不过梦里的你围着一个戴花边的围裙，好像是巴希达的，非常有趣，把我笑醒了。醒来以后，我还笑了一会儿，但笑完我就觉得心里很空。枕边没有你，没有你早晨叫醒我的声音，没有晚上的晚安，也没有每天你换着花样的甜点和菜品，没有你送来的鲜花，没有你的声音，原本熟悉的戈德里克山谷都少了许多东西。

我看着你留给我的东西，甚至有一次怀疑，你是不是只是我自己做的一个美梦？但好在你留给我的血盟天天都在提醒我，这一切都是真实的。

我想你，希望你在外面一切平安，早日归来，即使没有更伟大的利益，没有美好的未来，只要有你陪在我身边，在戈德里克山谷老去，也是非常美好的事情，我也愿意。

盼你早归。

爱你的，阿不思。”

这是一封很久，久到邓布利多已经忘记的一封信，是他在知道格林德沃因为拒绝家里安排的婚事而破坏了格林德沃庄园后给他写信报平安后，他的回信。

这就是格林德沃说的护身符，是他们分开后的第一封通信，让他视为珍宝，挂在他的魔杖，直到死亡将他带离。

意识早在读这封信的时候被卷入到过去，他甚至感觉不到眼睛中涌出的水意几乎将这封格林德沃珍藏了一生的信打湿摧毁。放下信，邓布利多坐在那儿，旧日的时光充斥了他，让他胸膛无法平静。越美好的回忆，越能提醒他未来的痛苦，而痛苦几乎席卷了他全身，任他大口呼吸，都感觉不到空气的进入。

他发不出声音，他最重要的人已经不在这个人世，他不知道该如何解决后面的问题，就算他的弟弟，养子，孙女，朋友，学生都在他身边，也再无法填补他胸中的空白。

“我做不到，”终于，他找到自己的嗓音，像是一直以来，每次这个人提出非分要求时，他无奈的回复一样，低声对早已离开他的人轻声道，“没有你，我处理不了。”

他轻声说着，小心地把这封信重新封好，挂回格林德沃的魔杖上，为这个早就停止呼吸的人整理好衣衫，微俯身给了他爱的人一个拥抱，突然从纽蒙迦德堡上幻影移形。

纽蒙迦德堡外寒风号哮，但这间高塔最高处的房间，已经再也没有人影。

格林德沃却看不到这一切了，停止呼吸后，他很快走进一片白茫茫的世界，就像他在1981年被索命咒击中时一样，他站了一会儿，等感觉到颈上寒凉时，转过头，果然看到那个没有脸的黑袍死神静静地飘在他身后。

他扯了一个笑容：“你好，老朋友，我们是可以继续向前了吗？”

没想到死神却问了他一个问题：“你明白了吗？”

格林德沃深深地吸了一口气，被一百多年连牢狱带重生压下的脾气几乎又要爆发：“你别再来了，我警告你！如果你三番两次把我投生到不同的节点，就算你是死神，我也不会任你摆弄。”

死神似乎并没有之前那么嚣张，甚至有点阴郁，他冷淡地道：“我不和你说，你去和他说吧。”

不明白他意思的格林德沃才皱了下眉，话还没问出口，身边的白雾已经散去，他抬眼看去居然是戈德里克山谷，只不过和他记忆中，甚至和这一世的都不太一样，这里只有几栋房子，他熟悉的巴希达的屋子，波特家早年作为安全屋的房子，和邓布利多的老宅。

格林德沃犹豫了一下，慢慢向邓布利多家的老宅走去，他有一个非常不好的预感，但是等他走上前，拉门的时候，门却打不开。他轻轻松了口气，但这口气还没喘均，就听到一个惊讶的声音：“格林德沃？”

这个声音如此熟悉，却又如此生疏，他慢慢转过头来，看向对方。他张张嘴，半晌，终于找回自己的声音：“该死的，这全是死神的一个计划是吗？我没有改变……？”

打断了他的怒气，邓布利多平静地道：“哦，不，格林德沃先生，你改了，可以说整个历史都改了。你做得很不错，超乎我的想象。”

他是老了，甚至死了，但他不是不聪明，听着这个邓布利多的话，尽管他脑中空白了一会儿，但格林德沃很快明白了过来。这个结果并没有让他兴奋，甚至让他觉得恐惧。他不再是上一世不可一世的黑魔王，甚至不是这一世能让世界改变令人畏惧的领袖，他只是一个任命运摆布的老人。

慢慢地退了一步，他扶着栏杆，才坐到邓布利多老宅门口的台阶上：“就像时间转换器，你送回去了我，但是你仍站在时空的缝隙中看着，是吗？”

邓布利多很平静，甚至带着愉快地点点头：“可以这么说。我没有想到，效果这么好。当然，这不是我的意愿，也不是我的能力，只是死神的想法，”他想了想，还是决定给这个人解释清楚，“他自然也是希望我和你一起回去，作为对曾经追求过死圣，并解密这一切，在有所悟后，能放弃成为死神主人的，”他想了想确切的解释词，微停顿了一下，才道，“一种回报。”

“不过，”邓布利多低下头轻笑了，“我拒绝了。只是似乎你没有办法拒绝，因为毕竟，他对你的灵魂更感兴趣。”

对于死神的恶作剧，格林德沃已经没有力气评价，被命运玩弄于股掌之中的感觉，让他再次陷入一种绝望。这绝对不是一个好消息，无论是什么原因，这和他想象中，计划中的，都不一样。

靠在台阶上，仰望着这个死后世界的天空，他呢喃地道：“但这不是我想要的。”

邓布利多用恰当的怜悯之声平静地道：“格林德沃先生，这个世界上，很多愿望都不能如意，你现在已经很成功了。”

就像没有听清他说什么，甚至根本没有在听他说话的格林德沃轻声道：“我只想，让你幸福。结果，你和死神告诉我，那个邓布利多，不是真正想要忏悔的那一个，那么你告诉我，我这一百年，做了什么呢？”

他以为那是一个机会，可以让邓布利多活一个更轻松的人生，然而事实上，邓布利多只是把一个空白的人生交给了他，而原本的他，并没有想接受轻松而美满的新生活。

他曾经以为是他成就了邓布利多，不论是上一世还是这一世。

他上一世的时候曾执着地想，若不是有他当年的打击，有他长年的作对，魔法界怎么能意识到邓布利多不可或缺，邓布利多的名声，是因为他，是成就了上一世的首席白巫师。而这一世，他算尽一切，将一切荣耀归于邓布利多，保护他的一切，而让这一世的，他的阿尔，拥有圆满的人生。

但事实上，从来不是，从来不是他成就了邓布利多，是邓布利多成就了他。是邓布利多成就了他上一世的理念，以及，这一世弥补的机会。

是这个首席白巫师放弃了重来一次，重新过一个普通温馨生活的机会，将一个完全空白的阿尔交到他手上，成全了他的梦想。

是牺牲！是关键时刻决断地放弃自已！像莉塔·莱斯特兰奇放弃生存的机会以保护斯卡曼德兄弟，像莉莉·波特放弃生命给予了哈利·波特的特殊力量，像阿不思·邓布利多在最后一年的生命中筹谋布局。像霍格沃茨的师生，包括斯内普在内，拼尽全力，哪怕放弃自己的生命，也为哈利赢取打败伏地魔的时间。这才是邓布利多最后认可的，更伟大的利益，也是他一直在做的，甚至在死后都在做的事情。

这恐怕也是死神想让他明白的，也是他为什么会获得再来一次机会的原因：是他上一世，宁愿放弃生命，也不愿说出老魔杖的下落，以保全邓布利多死后的安宁。这是他人生中唯一一次牺牲。甚至复活石能起作用，恐怕都是因为，只有主动牺牲，才能唤起它真正保护灵魂的作用。这是他此生在1981和哈利在1995年，为什么都能在阿瓦达索命后，被再次拽回人世的原因。

邓布利多为难地看向这个坐在他家门口，突然颓废的老人，他心中百味交杂，却不知道该如何安慰他。直到死神突然站到他们面前，看着比他们还为难。

邓布利多看向这个老朋友，只听他道：“我恐怕不得不打断二位，邓布利多先生，这一世的那个你，似乎不准备再继续他的生命了。因为，”他说着，那张根本没有脸的斗篷下的空洞却精准地做出一个欲言又止的表情，看向垂着头十分沮丧的格林德沃。

格林德沃自然听到了，他抬起头来，有气无力地道：“如果你愿意，你随时都可以和这一世的现在融合成为一体吧？就像当初的我一样？”接管过去的记忆与未来的人生。

邓布利多抿着唇，没有说话，但一边的死神却替他回答了：“确实如此。”

“那去吧，阿尔，别做傻事了，算我恳求你，别让这一世的你依旧落个这样的下场。去好好看看这个世界，看看这个有你巨大功绩的魔法界吧，别总躲在这里了。活着的时候你就躲，死了以后，就别躲了。反正我现在也死了，如果你活下去，我们以后，也就见不着了。你也不用觉得为难，不用觉得尴尬，这些幸福，是你应得的。”格林德沃说着，勉强提起精神，扶了一把膝盖站起来，甚至拒绝了邓布利多伸出来的手，看向死神，“我们可以走了吧？”

死神轻微的点点头，这次格林德沃确实不用再重生了，他可以，继续向前。

格林德沃在跟着死神走之前，顿了一会儿，像是鼓足了最后的勇气，转过身来，绷住脸维持住一个平静的表情：“阿尔，我欠你一声抱歉，我很抱歉上一世，毁了你平静的人生。”

邓布利多忍不住闭住眼睛，在格林德沃准备离开前，他突然急促地道：“威森加摩有人曾经说，你晚年的时候，有所忏悔……”

格林德沃微诧异地看了他一眼，最后露出一个温柔的微笑，温柔地像上一世他们刚认识时，在戈德里克山谷的夜里，他们趁在阿利安娜睡着后，偷偷溜出去趟在草地上看星星时的一样。他不再有怨恨，也没有任何戾气，只是温和地道：“你觉得我在忏悔什么呢？”

日日夜夜，在纽蒙迦德高塔的监狱上，听着外面的风，格林德沃在放弃了伟大的未来，放弃了东山再起，只留下静静地看着窗外的时空转变时，他想的，最终只有一件事，而在重生后，他也只做了这一件事。

他曾经以这个人为借口，杀过无数人。而这一次，他为了这个人，救过无数人。

只对一个人的温柔，却对全世界残忍的爱太可怕，但这一次，格林德沃学会了如何为一个人，而对这个人爱的世界温柔。或许格林德沃仍然不能和这个世界达成一个和解，但与上一世不同的是，他愿意为了一个人，而放弃与世界为敌。

这就是他做的牺牲。在死前，与重生之后，他都努力了。虽然和很多人的目标不一样，甚至有人知道前因后果，恐怕仍会批评他做得不够。但人生在世，总有不同，对于格林德沃来讲，这已经是他能做到最好的结果了。

格林德沃此时徒劳地伸出手，却又半中间放下了。这个人不是他这一世的阿尔，是他上一世亏欠的邓布利多。这个人，不可能再握住他的手。他垂下眼睛，自嘲地笑了一下，不再看向对方，只是轻声道：“回去吧，邓布利多教授。再见。”

已经够久了，他停在这个世界。他已经意识到自己的错误，已经能在自己的能力范围内，给了邓布利多一个答卷。至于对方是否满意，已经不在他能力范围之内了。尽管他曾经志得意满，觉得这一世做得漂亮，没想到他做的，对面前的，他最想忏悔的人并没有意义。不过没有关系，他放弃了。已经进入死亡之地，请让他真正的安息。

有人牵住了他的手，格林德沃有点错愕地转头，看向邓布利多。他还要说什么？但看到邓布利多湛蓝眼睛中的决心，他的脸色也变了，他用力握住对方的手，想把这只手从自己手腕上拿开，几乎错乱地道：“你不能，不能这么决定，不能这样，你不能替他做这种决定！”

“他就是我！他的决定就是我的决定！”邓布利多平静地道，他的力气不容小觑，何况一但他下定决心，就强大而无可拒绝。

纵使格林德沃上一世有诸多错误，但有一句是对的：在这件事上，他不应该躲起来。

“盖勒特，”邓布利多突然微笑了，“我难道不应该尊重他的选择？他一生我都没有干涉，我为什么要在现在离开，替他去过他不愿意的人生？何况，”

他看了看这片地方，感慨地道，“我在这儿等的够久了。我以为，在1997年时间线彻底更改后，我就应该消失了，但我居然还能维持着到现在，恐怕生命的魔法部有超出我想象的地方。”说着，他眨眨眼睛，似乎过去的事情都不复存在，他和格林德沃没有过两世的曲折人生，只有现在，“再等等，我就能告诉你，‘我’是怎么下了这样的决定。”

“邓布利多教授，你是独针对我，还是对所有的人，都这么残忍。”格林德沃似乎忍无可忍，上一世在45年时候的怒气，又再次爆发。

垂下头，邓布利多并没有放开握在他手腕上的手，只是避开了他的眼睛，轻描淡写地道：“我可能，不适合爱人吧。我的爱，总是给别人带来灾难。”

这句话让格林德沃偃旗息鼓，他完全听不得邓布利多用这样的语气说话，明明有千钧重，他却举重若轻，明明和他没有关系，他却揽到自己身上。叹口气，格林德沃没办法地道：“你总是能赢。”

他们说话间，这一世的邓布利多大概时间已到，格林德沃感觉握在自己手腕上的手明明没有动，却放松了力道，甚至变得透明，但这只是一小会儿，很快，他又能确切地感觉到手腕上的力量。

邓布利多一时没有说话，他若有所思。这一世他站在旁观的角度，看着一个空白的自己如何被格林德沃带领着，走上了一个圆满的人生，能看到阿利安娜甚至阿不福思都过上了平静祥和的生活，能看到那些他曾经惋惜的灵魂一个个美满如意，他想，格林德沃是真正的忏懊了，为着过去曾带给整个世界的危险。这比他做得都好，他自认，就算给他一个重生的机会，他都未必能像格林德沃，改得这么彻底，做得这么圆满。

只是这些爱与他无关，他甚至不愿意重来的原因就是：他害怕着爱，甚至不知道该怎么爱。

聪明对爱没有任何助益。他在年轻的时候，一直没有向任何人彻底交过心，终于有一次，他决定交出自己的心，却给自己，家庭，乃至他爱的人，都带来了无穷的灾难。而这一世的格林德沃把全部的爱都给了他，让这个邓布利多充满勇气。站在旁观者的角色，他就像看一个不相关的人，看他们为自己的选择而承担自己的责任，也为他们的选择可以做出无穷的力量而惊讶。但他没有投入，只是等着最后的结局。

直到此刻，这一世的灵魂与他真正融合后，邓布利多突然明白，这种力量有多强大。他无数次地和别人说爱的力量，但他自己对爱总有所保留，而现在，这种感情就在他体内，他可以明白，为什么这一世的自己，会选择离开人世。

为一个世界，为人类最高利益而牺牲是一种爱，是一种伟大的爱，为一个人，为了自私的保护所做的牺牲，不能说不伟大。

他轻声说：“我以前一直觉得，有些爱是错误的，事实上我错了，爱从来没有对错，有对错的，是爱人的方式。我爱你的方式，是错的。”

尽管已经死了两回，尽管背后还站着死神，尽管无论两世他做出的了多么伟大的事业与成就，格林德沃这时候只是低声地问：“那你现在还爱我吗？”

邓布利多张张嘴，一时不知道该怎么回答，他对很多人，甚至小救世主说过爱，但那些爱都无关私情，只关乎世界。但此时站在他一生中唯一彻底交过心的人面前，他突然说不出来这句话。

格林德沃低垂着眼睛，最终扯出一个轻笑，抬起头来看他：“先不说这些了，这一世的你到底在最后做了什么？”

“他看到了你的，那个所谓的，护身符。”邓布利多想了想，还是得从这一点开始讲。

即使是这一世的邓布利多，做决定的时候依旧冷静。尽管在格林德沃的“护身符”前抑制不住撕裂心肺的悲痛，一但做下决定，准备放弃生命，邓布利多非常从容。他甚至只带上了老魔杖，到达了格林德沃早选好的，实际上就是上一世邓布利多墓地的选址，按照格林德沃当年的说法，将复活石从脖子里取下来，随手抛进一边的湖里，销毁了这个危险之一，他在墓前的石碑上敲敲魔杖，写下了墓志铭。

“尽管他们将永远沉默，但爱永不消失。”

重复了一遍这句话，格林德沃点点头：“很有你的风格。”

他们现在似乎把前尘都放弃了，能够平静地聊天，邓布利多像是很有兴趣地看向他：“那你的风格呢？”

“我？”格林德沃懒散地道，“若是我写，那就是：爱，便永不相见。”

邓布利多一时沉默，他的所作所为似乎让本已经对人生没有怨恨的格林德沃产生了新的情绪，他只能谨慎地先转移话题，重新回到这一世的自己最后的选择。

做完这一切的退休校长将自己的伴侣移入了石棺后，躺到了他的身边，将老魔杖放到头顶，然后将他们那设计风格极为相近的魔杖各自握到手中，又把血盟取出来，缠在他们交握的手上，轻轻敲敲了石棺。这座沉重的棺材慢慢沉入土中，随着空气的逐渐减少，他逐渐会进入缺氧的状态。但他没有害怕，只是紧紧握住身边早他一步离开的人，等待死神的降临。

“可惜他等来的不是死神，是将他推到我身边的你。”格林德沃慢慢地道。

“盖勒特，你埋怨我吗？”邓布利多一点也不生气，只是平静地反问。

本来想说不埋怨，但格林德沃想，他们是真认识两辈子了，谁不知道谁呢？他想着，瓮声瓮气地道：“有吧，本来已经消失了，但是你的这种安排，我觉得有权生气。你总是安排别人，又什么也不说，好像你是个命运之神一样，牵着大家各种走。”

“有些事情，我不能说，我们不知道哪一个环节会出错，所以我要谨慎一点，才能最后成功。”邓布利多道，“其实我每一件步骤都有好几个备用计划，一个不成功，总有另一个能成功。”

“所以你就把自己留在这儿，让我去做你的武器，让这个世界重新成功？就像你安排波特，甚至斯内普他们一样？”格林德沃的口气听着还算镇静，却似乎不想再看他般，只是盯着一边的风景。

“我没有那么强的能力，去改变过去与世界。何况我对过去的人生，也没有什么遗憾。”邓布利多考虑着措辞。

格林德沃转头看看，发现死神特意把空间留给了他们，不知道躲到了哪儿去，便冷笑了一声：“我看上去是很有遗憾，是吗？还是我做恶多端，没有大彻大悟，在死神的眼里，实在是连人都不配做，也就不能像你一样，有选择的权力？”

“盖勒特！”邓布利多忍不住阻止他的话，但看着格林德沃闭了嘴，却也不看向自己的模样，他无奈地道，“把这一切留给你，我很抱歉。”

“不用道歉，你可是伟大的邓布利多教授，哪里需要向我道歉。是我抱歉，上一世我就应该早点向你道歉，这一世更抱歉，我就应该坚定决心，早点建起纽蒙迦德，不要去见到你，在那儿等着见死神就对了。我就不应该多事去修改什么未来，反正，”格林德沃的口气听着平静，但字字阴阳怪气，“你并不想见到我。”

“是你自己说，永远不见。”邓布利多忍不住反唇相讥。

他确实在上一世的战败后，在邓布利多给他安排好牢房后这样说过，他忍不住转过头道：“我说不见你就不见吗？倒是我说想见的时候，你怎么从来不来见我呢？”

“是你自己说想见我，那你怎么不主动来见我呢？”邓布利多再次将他一军。

张口结舌地看他，格林德沃有点结巴地道：“我怕，你把我，赶出去啊。”但他急中生智，在邓布利多说出我也怕之前，理直气壮地道，“你看，我说我想见你，而你要是真的来见我，我肯定不会赶你。”

“我去见你干什么？看你耀武扬威，显示你把我们共同的理念歪曲发展到什么程度？还是去看你又杀了什么人？”邓布利多声音镇定地反问。

听了他的问题，格林德沃泄气地看向脚下：“反正你就是不想见我。死了也不想见我，再活一世也不肯来见我！”

“如果我不想见你，我就应该在一开始就同意死神的计划，重来一次，然后躲开你。”邓布利多没好气地道，“说得你好像一开始就很想见我。”

“我确实应该躲开你。”格林德沃再次不看他，只是盯着地下，“我知道你其实是想要一个平凡点的温暖点的人生，我进戈德里克山谷的时候都想要躲开你，我可以选别的路去我姑婆家，但是我还是从你家前面路过。我错了，你要的忏悔，我确实没有领会到死神的意思，没有领会到他给我的暗示。邓布利多教授，我达不到你的要求，我们就，”

在他说出最后一句话前，邓布利多抢先道：“我原谅你，盖勒特。”

格林德沃茫然地抬起头，不明白他要说什么。就听邓布利多轻声道：“你上一世对世界做的事情，我无法原谅，但你已经做了补救，不管你是为了谁，这个世界能原谅你，就可以了，和我无关。但是，你对我的道歉，我接受，我原谅你。”

即使听了这样的话，格林德沃并没有任何高兴，兴奋，甚至松口气的表情，他甚至颇为平静：“是吗？既然如此，我们是不是可以再次说一次再见，然后永不再见了吧？”

邓布利多有点生气了，这个老头怎么在这个时候就如此不通人事了呢？就因为他现在看上去，并不是他这一世放在手心里捧了一辈子的人吗？

格林德沃看看他有点生气的脸，也垂下眼睛，扯出无奈般的笑容：“反正你也不爱我了。”

“我没有不爱过你。”邓布利多沉着脸道。

“对，你爱过我，现在不爱了而已。”格林德沃突然像是一个不讲理的倔老头，掐着字眼就不肯放过。

“盖勒特，你是没完了吗？”邓布利多板起脸的模样依旧充满了威严。

但格林德沃根本不吃那一套，他冷淡地道：“可以完，你说爱我，我们就算完。”

邓布利多没有表情地瞪着他，格林德沃却毫不退让地看着他。

字在唇间颤了颤，邓布利多不由退了一步。

他说不出来！

尽管格林德沃诚心地为他给自己带来的爱所带来的毁坏而忏悔道歉，甚至被莫名其妙地打断了本可以安息的死后世界，用了整整另外一世，对他做出了弥补。但是他无法忘记上一世他们之间互相带给对方的伤害。他可以原谅格林德沃，但是他无法真正释怀。即使感受到了这一世自己所得到的全部的爱，但他无法离开那个痛苦的淹没了他整整一生的池塘。那里面不见天日，再也没有爱的滋养。

看着他眼角慢慢渗出了水意，却依旧克制住没有落下来，格林德沃几乎在要心里骂人了，这还是我错了是吧？我错一次就只能永远都认错吗？但看着邓布利多眼角微红的模样，他在心底叹口气，紧绷的情绪全部消散，这个时候计较这么多有什么意思呢？这一辈子唯一的愿望不就是他从生到死都能高兴点吗？

他迈上前一步，将有点抗拒的老情人抱在怀里，轻声说：“好了，没关系，你不爱我了也没关系。我爱你。阿尔，我一直爱你。你不想见我没关系，我想见你就行了。我永远和你在一起。”

水光在他眼中摇了摇，在格林德沃看不见的地方落了下来，邓布利多迟疑了一会儿，终于还是搂在他的背上，像是倔强又像是声明：“我没有不爱你。”

行行行，你说是什么就是什么吧。你不肯说没有关系，我知道你是爱我的就行。都活了两辈子，还计较这些干什么？

格林德沃安慰着自己，同时轻轻地抚着这位教授的后背，让他绷紧的身体慢慢放松下来，才轻声道：“过去的就让他流逝在时光的缝隙里，让我们向前吧，好不好？”

无论是上一世有遗憾的爱，还是这一世圆满的爱，都是过去式了，让自己的心得到宽慰，可以没有遗憾，继续向前，就足够了。

邓布利多从他肩头起身，记忆里浮起这一世的邓布利多在将复活石扔进湖里前，曾回身看了身后的人一眼。他不是不想把这个灵魂再拉回来，但是他放弃了。死亡应当尊重，上一世的格林德沃本想离开，与他永不打扰，是他看着这个灵魂被重新抛回时空中，却没有阻挠。而这一世的他，最终在死亡前，没有做这样错误的决定。

格林德沃有对不起他的地方，他也有对不起对方的地方。如果他有勇气，能够无视血盟之间的协议，从一开始就和他针锋相对，哪怕打着前男友的旗号去揍他一顿，可能他们之间，甚至整个世界都未必会走到最后不可挽回的地步。这段感情里，就算格林德沃错了九成，他也必然有不可推卸的责任。

像是终于看够了，也明白他们这段恩怨终于可以解决了，死神飘了过来，像松口气般问：“我们可以上路了吗？”

见这对伴侣点点头，死神感慨地叹气：“幸好老魔杖的力量消散了，以后再也不可能有一个完整的死圣和死神的主人了。更不可能有一个死神的主人为了世界牺牲而拥有这样的特权了。”

格林德沃道：“我以为，这都是传说。”

“伟大的魔法器物，自然要有牺牲与交换，否则怎么会有那么多与魔鬼交换灵魂的传说。”死神道，“三兄弟当然是做出了伟大的法器，但要成为死圣，确实要和死神有一定的契约。”

邓布利多忍不住插嘴：“但哈利才是完整的死神的主人。”他和格林德沃并不是，最后选择了他们，死神到现在也没有解释过。

死神冷淡地道：“但救世主从一年级开始，就不再从厄里斯魔镜里看到不现实的东西了。不像你，老了以后还看到，”他说着，瞥了一眼老校长一眼。

这让他们恍然大悟，成为过死神主人却还对人生遗憾的人，经历过牺牲，才有被死神挑选的机会。但死神公然地挑出事实让邓布利多大为尴尬，而格林德沃这时候促狭地道：“亲爱的，你老了以后还看到了什么？我吗？”

“没有，我看到了别人送我的羊毛袜子！又好又暖和。”邓布利多板着脸，沉声道。

格林德沃放声长笑，牵住想逃离的手，紧紧把对方拖到身边。没关系，他的阿尔不承认没关系，他知道他的阿尔看到谁就行。

以挣扎不开后，邓布利多只能顺着他跟在死神后面，半晌，他突然轻声道：“没有决斗前，我总看到你，看到你肯放弃了，然后愿意走到我身边。决斗以后就见得少了，总是看到我父母，安娜，还有阿不福思和我一起，过圣诞节。然后，在最后几年，我有再次看到，圣诞节的时候，你在我旁边。”

“后来我们每年圣诞节都一起过，有时候斯卡曼德他们家的人，还有纽蒙迦德的核心成员也有一起过。”格林德沃沉默了一下，轻声道。

“我知道，我看到了。”邓布利多声音中有点哽咽，他想了想，又道，“谢谢你，盖勒特，为了安娜和阿不福思，还有克雷登斯，詹姆，西里斯，以及哈利，你为他们做的一切。”

格林德沃没有回答，他相信邓布利多明白，他做这一切是为了谁又为了什么。他只是握紧了过了两世，现在还愿意牵在他掌中的老校长那指节分明的手。

过了一会儿，邓布利多想转移话题一样轻声道：“你怎么给哈利牵线到德拉科身上了？”

格林德沃也错愕了：“他们不是吗？我以为他们上一世就是一起的！”

“上一世哈利娶了金妮·韦斯莱，小阿尔是他最小的儿子，斯科皮是德拉科的独子。”邓布利多忍不住笑了，但笑完，他又皱了皱眉，“可能是你改变了里德尔和詹姆的生活，也就改变了一些时间线。”

他在这里看着哈利上一世的时间线慢慢坍塌，最终换成了这一世的时间线，也颇感惊奇。想必这就是时间转换器不应该使用的原因，一点点的改变会在长时间的积累中，产生无穷的变化。

格林德沃晃了晃他们牵在一起的手，最终放弃地道：“反正已经是这样了，我给他们留了一个新的魔法，也许他们会创造出上一世的一些人吧。”

邓布利多漫声道：“或许吧，但是，”

但是，这与他们已经没有关系了，他们已经可以放下，然后并肩踏入灵魂栖息之地。

白茫茫的雾最终掩盖了死神带领的灵魂，而人间，福克斯唱着挽歌，飞过斯卡曼德家窗前，又飞波特家的窗前，再飞过许多人，最终于克雷登斯面前轻轻地落下，在他手指间落下一滴泪，接着，展翅离开。

已然发须皆白的克雷登斯摸摸身边蜷睡的纳吉尼，轻轻地落下一滴泪，他知道，他的两个养父已经离开人世，这世间，再无携手同行的黑白两大巫师。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面还有一个后记，解释了一些内容


	58. 后记

后记：

首先，没有被这个文名劝退的人，你们都是勇士hhhhhhhhh

然后，其实这个文有一个计划，当初是想，顺序应该是先看《最后的审判》，然后再看《崇高理想》，然后进入一个脑洞，就是最后审判后，崇高理想如果只是老盖的一个梦，接下来会怎么样，这时候才开始进入有重世机会的这一世。

其实当初写下脑洞的时候，我曾经在正式开文前，想换个正式点的名字，比如说：重返人间的浮士德，这样看上去挺装Ｂ的。但后来我想想，我就准备做个标题党了，以前还没做过呢。想想当年被文名劝退的那些文，我也能赶个潮流了。比如说，我当初差点被爱看天的《重生之渣受》劝退，也曾差点被肥田的《我和妲己抢男人》劝退，这次我自己有个机会，我要试一下。嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿

最后解释一下，从下半部分开始，每一章后面都会贴一个麻瓜世界的发明，因为这是从HP1里来的一个灵感，当时哈利刚知道自己是个巫师的时候问海格，为什么魔法界要自己隐藏，海格的回答是：如果人们知道魔法界，什么都想用魔法解决，不就坏事了。这就是为什么到了哈利的时候，魔法界依旧保密的原因，已经不是因为他们会因为魔法而受迫害，恐怕麻瓜的接受也越来越强。这个原因在于，魔法界以为他们的魔法可以做一切，实际上麻瓜一直在努力发展。但是如果麻瓜在这样努力的情况下，发现魔法可以解决一切，在他们不再排斥魔法界的时候，他们觉得，利用魔法解决的事情，他们还需要什么发展。一但懒惰下来，对两界都是一个灾难。所以，这里只贴的是麻瓜科技，而不贴其它，就是指麻瓜也有不差于魔法的地方，这也是老盖重生后，开始逐渐认可邓校的地方。麻瓜和巫师一样，都在努力发展，也都会愚蠢犯错，他们之间不是魔法与麻瓜的区别，只是两界还没有找到可以解决人性弱点的方式。当他们找到可以制衡的方式，就像巫师界的宪章议会一样后，也许保密法也就可以结束任务了。

以及这个东西不是在百度里找的，是我比较喜欢的一个网站叫“大事记”，他按年代将每一年的大事都顺序排列，可以按年份看到这一年有什么有趣或悲伤的事。比如像看2017年，就可以在搜索引擎里搜“2017大事记盘点”，就能看到整个2017最热最重要的事情。

写完之后，应该说写到下10的时候，我就有一个深深的感触：谁说罗琳的小说情节只是普通的童话小说和一般的普世情节，我真的只能emmmmmm了，真心的，就死圣这段，怎么换一个时间线把他圆回来，谁写谁知道！hhhhhhhhh

只有一个感觉，写完我的头发还在吗？hhhhhhhhh

当然，在的。耶耶耶耶耶耶

感谢大家一直读到这儿，冗长，不能算纯甜，也不足够狗血到让你们在睡前可以解闷，还没有达到逻辑完全圆洽，总之它就这么磕磕绊绊写完了。我也是松了口气。感谢大家不断帮我捉虫，因为我用的是五笔打字，一不小心就谬之千里。

以及，感谢你们能忍着我这么OOC了这么久！说真的！不是自谦！这里的老盖已经Ｏ到没边了。我有时候写着他给邓校说情话的情节也觉得挺柠檬的。但我无耻地把这个锅扣到了外国人说话一向都这样身上，你看他们写情诗不都是这么直白吗？我甚至想，要让老盖不O，大概只能去写BE了。

我只能这么解释：我们不知道如果有机会重生一回的盖勒特会如何。只能保持他残酷的一面的同时，尽量夸张他温情的一面。毕竟罗姨都没展现过他谈恋爱是什么样的。邓校还好说，毕竟HP7本在那儿撑着呢，好好研究一下，除非准备是黑或者故意沙雕恶搞，他O不到哪儿去。但老盖我真了解不多，不知道该怎么构架这么个人，我对他最大印象就是，他越狱那段真是太强悍也太残酷了。我能做到的就是，尽量多保持他依旧残酷的一面，因为这是我们熟悉的作品中，甚至电影里他表现出来的一面，这一点放到我设定里，就变成了类似他的忏悔不向全世界，只是向他的阿尔。他认为有亏欠的人，但他的温柔只能做不到不再是一种伎俩，而是可以尽量地退让一步。但我无法认可他完全的温柔，也无法让他绝对的残忍，我不认为他在原著中是一个只对阿尔好的霸总，因为他对阿尔也糟糕。但在我眼中，他又确实是全面残酷的同时偶尔会突然透出细小的温柔。

他们负重太多，就算家庭幸福，依旧负重前行。就像阿不福思的话，他哥哥在母亲膝头的时候就会藏心思了，一个只到母亲膝头高的孩子有多大？三岁？ 这确实是一个早熟而聪明的孩子，所以我觉得一个这么早就开始藏心思的人，可能甜，但不可能小白。而格林德沃，他就不是一个安份的人。这样两个人的相聚，可以有甜的一部分，但更多的是火花。所以我喜欢这对ＣＰ有火花的感觉，就算食尽人间烟火，也有碰撞的焰火。

我努力在写他们的烟火，也写他们的焰火。但能力有限，只能如此了。

我还是认定一件事：所以的同人都在OOC，只是看谁Ｏ的最小。以及读者想要一个什么样的文。比如说，同人也可以傻白甜，也可以相爱相杀，也可以残酷到底。各自读者的爱好挑选着各自的作者。我当然看傻白甜，但我不会去看GGAD的傻白甜。

这就是另一件事，作者可以Ｏ，读者心中也可以有自己对角度的认可。所以到我这儿，我的认可就是，这对ＣＰ可以甜，但不能傻白甜。我的目标就是在人设上尽量甜，但不要傻白甜，我就算完成了基本计划。

在情节上，在我心中，虽然看上去这一世盖哥很成功，但我写这篇文的主要目的，是还邓校一个圆满的人生。盖哥的一切努力，在这一世，都是在为他上一世的亏欠，上一世不能让邓校走出那次伤害，不能再拥有一个完整爱人和相信自己被人爱的能力，这样的错误而做弥补。

死神其实真正想给机会的是邓校，但邓校拒绝了，然而作为死圣的主人，他确实有没解决的问题，所以死神退而求其次，让另一个人来解决这个问题。

至于邓校，我不倾向于他愿意转世，因为其实如果有选择，盖哥也不会转世。

这就涉及到另一个问题：对死亡的尊重。亦舒在圆舞里说过一句：如果一个人的遗嘱都不能得到尊重，还有什么意义？

我们总是尊重活人，希望人能活下去，却很少有人记得尊重死者，记得他们死后并不想被人滥用名声，不想被人打扰，甚至有想死的人，并不想活下去。确实有人自杀的瞬间后悔，但也有人根本就不想活，我可真是见过被救回来第二天就找机会又去死的人。

所以我也不能理解，为什么既不能尊重别人想活的愿望，也不能尊重别人想死的愿望。

罗琳曾经说，如果邓校可以选择在葬礼上的歌，那就是Frank·Sinatra的My Way，我从网易云上找到了这个歌词，贴到了尾部，大家可体味一下。

从这个歌词中可以看到，罗琳对邓校的定义，他觉得人生虽然有遗憾，但他已经尽力，所以走的并无遗憾。我觉得作为他一生中唯一一次理解他的人，格林德沃也是这种想法，所以面对伏地魔的时候，也会坦然去死。

坦然死亡，其实也是罗琳一直在传达的一件事，在完成自己的任务后，就坦然面对。比如哈利，比如盖哥，比如邓校。比如三兄弟中拿着隐形衣的老三，在面对死神的时候，如问候一位老朋友。

所以邓校在有选择的时候，我觉得，他不会去再改了。他可能对时间线的变化有所好奇，这是一个非常神奇的魔法，但他觉得，他的任务已经完成了，应该有人来接替这个任务。虽然人生中有无数的遗憾，他是可以勇敢向前，而不再对过去纠结。

但格林德沃这样的人呢？罗琳说他是一个只要有机会就会独Cai的人，所以虽然他敢于去死，但给他这个机会，他恐怕还是要拿。一个能对伏地魔给予的死亡还如此狂妄的人，我觉得他不是那种真正大彻大悟的忏悔。他对自己的过去，终究有意难平的一面，而不像邓校，能够放下。就像文里对他的设定：如果这就是终点，他可以坦然向前，如果能回去，他还是松一口气。

于是这个文要完成一个圆，从盖哥上一世的死到这一世的死，完成了一个轮回。

盖哥其实很想去问候死神如问候一个老朋友，但他们见过多次，死神也没给他这个机会，因为盖哥在死神的眼中，没有选择。他做的错事太多，不亚于伏地魔，他的忏悔不够，在死前仍很狂妄，在面对死神的时候，也自以为王，并没有给生命以真正的尊重与谦逊。所以死神没有像尊重邓校的选择一样，尊重他，甚至在他第一次被阿瓦达的时候，仍觉得他没有理解生命与爱。

不是无谓的牺牲，而是在真正艰难的选择中，能够为了爱，为了真理的牺牲，哪怕是在真理面前，为自己的错误让步，都是一种牺牲。他一生都在让步，却不知道自己在做什么。他觉得他是为了爱，甚至为了自己能做到这一步还洋洋得意，却不知道，在死神面前，这依旧不够。直到他为了邓校，第一次牺牲了生命的时候，死神才终于有点满意。

盖哥觉得自己很努力很圆满了，而邓校最后的出现，摧毁了他的一切。

其实这是一个很诡异的设定，可能也并不够很圆洽，但我只能尽量让它圆洽，毕竟是个魔幻文。

我妹在看完后，我们从物理的角度上来讨论了一下这个存在的可能，我对她的解释是，上一世的邓校原本可以回到这一世的邓校身上，但他没有去，这就导致其实这一世的邓校身上一直缺着一小点，只是不会严重到影响生活，所以他们谁也不知道。这一点一直留在死神手中，而这个一小点就是上一世邓校的一丝意识，他站在了他和盖哥时间的起点，同时看着两条时间线并存，然后其中一条一点点坍塌，最终彻底在1996年的时候，与新一条线合并，而1997年他会身死的那一条线，彻底消失。

死神拿走的这一点，是邓校心中最为冷酷的一部分，是他最冷静到可以旁观一切却不动情的一部分，所以他能一直冷静地看到空白的自己与盖哥走完整个时间线，直到他和这一世的自己完全融合，感性的一部分才全然回归。

这也是死神想让他意识到的一点：爱并没有错，爱人和被人爱，都有痛苦和风险，这世上没有错误的爱，只有爱错的方式，或者，爱错的人。能从人生的错误中站起来很了不起，但能从错误的爱中站起来，也很了不起。他做到了前者，但一直没有真正做到后者。

只是我们现在不知道的是，罗姨设计的邓校在他那一生中，对这段唯一的感情，有没有原谅格林德沃，因为他似乎一直没有原谅自己，并把这种不原谅深藏心底，靠着厄里斯魔镜来解决，甚至不肯去和阿不福思，他唯一的亲人倾诉。

他总是觉得错了就错了，我直面错误就好，恐怕真正没有做到对爱这种事情的理解与宽恕，包括宽恕他自己。他可能甚至不敢再承认，自己一直，还爱着这个人，即使他带来了灾难和错误。他只敢面对这个错误而已，告诉自己错了而已。甚至恐怕到最后，老年的时候，还看到镜子里有格林德沃与自己的少年时代，都会嘲笑自己怎么不长记性，却不能正视这种爱。

死神想让他学到这一点，但他觉得，无所谓了，所以就一直看着，看着这一世的另一个自己。

等到格林德沃站在他面前，真正因为他这个决定崩溃的时候，他才会意识到，自己的这种看上去理智的决定有多么冷酷，在伤害着不应该被伤害的人。如果上一世的格林德沃有诸般错误，但这一世的格林德沃却没有这样的错误，不应该受这样的折磨。

他们都没有真正的放下，没有真正的向前，没有真正地去好好解决这个问题。所以他们的付出，只是他们自以为是的付出与补偿。

死神给了这两个曾经热切追求过死圣的人一个机会，一个看上去是改变未来，其实是改变他们自己的机会。

这就是这个文最后想说的圆满，也是邓校常说的：即使聪明如他，人也有愚蠢的时候。知道自己的愚蠢，去阻止自己，阻止自己的朋友，甚至阻止世界，都是一种勇气。但这样的阻止，需要智慧，头脑，朋友，家人，与爱。但如果真的用尽了一切力量，没有成功，也不要遗憾，要和这个缺憾的世界，有及有缺点的自己，去和解。

感谢你们看完这个唠叨，这个文上半部分的感情线真正开始于王尔德去世那年，而终章结束霍金去世一年，开始结束也是有特别意义。

最后，让我来看看，罗姨让邓校在自己葬礼上放的歌词。

My Way  
歌手：Frank Sinatra

And now, the end is near;  
此刻，末日将临  
And so I face the final curtain.  
我将面临人生落幕  
My friend, I'll say it clear,  
朋友，我将知无不言  
I'll state my case, of which I'm certain.  
向你讲述我所铭记的经历  
I've lived a life that's full.  
我度过了充实的一生  
I've traveled each and every highway;  
历经无数坎坷  
And more, much more than this,  
更重要的是  
I did it my way.  
用我自己的方式  
Regrets, I've had a few;  
遗憾总是存在  
But then again, too few to mention.  
细细回想，不值一提  
I did what I had to do，  
我做了一切该做的事  
And saw it through without exemption.  
只为心安，不求赦免  
I planned each charted course;  
我规划了每一段人生  
Each careful step along the byway,  
谨慎执着，步步思量  
But more, much more than this,  
然而并不止于此  
I did it my way.  
我用我自己的方式  
Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew  
你知道的，有些时候  
When I bit off more than I could chew.  
我曾背负不能承受之重  
But through it all, when there was doubt,  
自始至终，即使满心困惑  
I ate it up and spit it out.  
我还是克服并战胜了它  
I faced it all and I stood tall;  
挺直身躯，勇敢面对  
And did it my way.  
用我自己的方式  
I've loved, I've laughed and cried.  
我曾爱过，哭过，笑过  
I've had my fill; my share of losing.  
曾经满足，也曾经失落  
And now, as tears subside,  
如今，悲哀粉碎  
I find it all so amusing.  
我发现一切竟如此自然  
To think I did all that;  
想到我做过的一切  
And may I say - not in a shy way,  
我可以毫不羞愧的说  
"Oh no, oh no not me,  
我从未虚度生活  
I did it my way".  
并用我自己的方式成就了它  
For what is a man, what has he got?  
何为完人，我们又拥有什么?  
If not himself, then he has naught.  
除却此身，别无他物  
To say the things he truly feels;  
自然吐露感情  
And not the words of one who kneels.  
而不是虚伪谄媚  
The record shows I took the blows  
时间证明，历尽磨难  
And did it my way  
我做到了  
Yes, it was my way  
竭尽所能，完成我的人生。


End file.
